Serie de eventos
by fujoshigirls2012
Summary: Un día, llevado por su madre a un extraño lugar conocido como "guadería", Nezumi despertará su curiosidad por un extraño niño de cabellos blancos y de ahí no se querrá separar jamás / By: Mistralax y Carlac94
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autoras:**

Bueno aquí estamos luego de una serie interminable de PMs terminamos formando un grupo XD Este fanfic lo hemos hecho con mucho cariño y muchas loqueras de por medio, espero que les guste.

**Mistralax: **Hola a todos! Después de actualizar nunca, aparezco otra vez por aquí, haciendo un dúo dinámico con Carla XD espero que les gusten como relatamos las aventuras de nuestros niños ¡ ;.;

**Carlac94: **Hola gente bella (?) Mistralax ya me robó todo lo que quería decirles Dx Por el momento deseo en verdad les guste nuestra nueva historia.

**Advertencias: **UA (Universo Alterno) K (por ahora) No Lemon. No Shota, ni nada que sus mentes perversas puedan creer XD

Este será un fic que comienza desde cero todo, así que veremos distintos aspectos de los personajes mientras vayan creciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

"La guardería"

* * *

><p>No sabia que hacia en estos momentos, solo que caminaba siendo llevado de la mano por su madre, ella era una hermosa mujer con el cabello de un bonito color negro como el suyo.<p>

Se había detenido en su corta caminata, frente un lugar que desconocía, muchos niños entraban con sus madres y veía que muchas de estas salían de allí sin ellos mientras sonreían.

Miro a su madre y le preguntó que era ese lugar, ella le dijo que era una guardería, pues no lo podía llevar a su trabajo y dejarlo solo en casa no era una opción mientras su padre estuviera fuera por trabajo, simplemente le dejaría ahí unas cuantas horas y volvería antes de que se pusiera el sol le dijo, mientras una mujer con un overol de un color azul cielo le decía que no había problema y que ella lo iba a cuidar, además de haría nuevos amigos.

Tonterías, pensó.

Se resistió un poco a ser llevado y su madre con un dulce tono de voz le pidió que se portara bien, ya que el era un niño grande, ¿no?

Se sonrojó levemente y asintió dejándose llevar dentro de la guardería.

Una luz intensa lo cegó momentáneamente, se dejó llevar hasta lo que supuso era el interior de ese extraño lugar llamado "guardería" entonces así pudo abrir sus ojos lentamente. Aquella mujer se agachó a su altura y le sonrió de una forma dulce y falsa mientras le daba la bienvenida a aquel espacio tan peculiar.

Una vez que pudo visualizar el lugar, se llevó una sorpresa al ver varios niños realizando diferentes juegos con los distintos materiales que tenía el cuarto. Habían muchos colores tanto en el suelo como en las paredes, habían pelotas, muñecos, dados, libros, juguetes de madera... pero sobre todo, niños.

Raro, pensó.

No tenía mucha experiencia en la materia de hacer amigos, así que simplemente se había dedicado a observar cuidadosamente lo que los otros hacían.

Luego notó que aquella mujer ya no estaba a su lado. Frunció un poco el entrecejo y se aventuró a explorar el dichoso lugar. Miró cada rincón, cada juguete, cada color, cada niño y entonces lo vio... en aquella esquina... tan raro, tan solitario, tan triste... tan majestuoso.

"Parece un ángel" se atrevió a pensar.

Estaba ahí sentado sin nada mejor que hacer, tenia una hoja y unos crayones.

Los demás niños no se le acercaban debido a su aspecto. Eso lo afligía, así que buscaba como entretenerse por su cuenta, Safu aun no llegaba, se sentía impaciente esperando por su amiga.

Entonces uno de sus crayones rodó por el suelo y trató de alcanzarlo.

Un niño se atravesó justo en ese momento y con malicia tomó el crayón y lo rompió, seguido lo miró con desprecio, insinuándole lo incómodo que se sentía con su presencia, no era nada nuevo.

Con tristeza se acercó más a las paredes y recostó su cabeza en ellas. Safu no llegaba y los minutos pasaban, tenía un mal presentimiento, tal vez no vendría. Tomó su hoja y la miró, un dibujo simple debido al poco material que tenía, una serpiente que caminaba hacia un atardecer, reflejando la desesperación que tenía por sentirse como aquél reptil: libre, seguro... "Qué iluso", se dijo a sí mismo y rompió la hoja con rapidez. Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas.

No sabía como reaccionar, simplemente se había quedado ahí parado viendo como aquello pasaba frente a sus ojos. Miró en un reflejo a la encargada que estaba hablando por teléfono, colgó y susurró "un esta bien, espero que se mejore"

Sentía tanta impotencia de momento. Así que impulsado por su propia curiosidad se acerco al pequeño albino en aquella esquina.

- Oye... - se paró frente a el, le llamó fuerte y claro. El niño tembló levemente y levantó su rostro - ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?

Estaba impresionado, normalmente la gente no se le acercaba y este extraño pero curioso niño le pedía tocar su cabello. No comprendía que sucedía pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado nuevamente.

Bajó la mirada.

-¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?

Maldición! Había soltado eso por cierto nerviosismo, iba a decir otra cosa pero había terminado formulando aquella extraña pregunta para saciar en parte su curiosidad.

- Tu cabello es blanco, como las nubes, es curioso- dijo con simpleza ganándose que el otro le mirara sorprendido - Tranquilo, yo no soy como esos idiotas - tomó el dibujo que estaba a sus pies, el dibujo de una serpiente en el ocaso... - dibujas bien.

-Gracias -dijo tímidamente. Sonrió un poco. Aquél chico tan peculiar se sentó en frente de él y le formuló la misma pregunta, realmente ansiaba tocar ese cabello, tan bello y similar a las nubes que tanto le gustaba ver.

No tenía como responder aquello, por ello solo afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, recibiendo en seguida una acaricia en sus mechones tan odiados. Entrecerró los ojos y disfrutó aquella muestra tan rara de... ¿Afecto?

-¿Por qué... por qué no huyes como los otros?

- Tu... Tu cabello es realmente suave... - dijo mientras seguía posando su mano con suavidad - ¿Por qué tendría que huir? - dejó de acariciar su cabello al ver su rostro a plenitud, tenia una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda.

- Todos lo hacen - dijo el albino casi en un susurro - Me tienen miedo, mi cabello es horrible y la marca en mi cara asusta a todos!

- Pues yo no creo que des miedo, sólo son unos tontos envidiosos, después de todo ellos no tienen un aspecto increíble como el tuyo.

Le pareció que aquellos ojos brillaron con gran emoción y entonces pudo apreciarlos más, eran de un hermoso color rojo carmesí.

- Me llamo Nezumi, ¿y tú? -nuevamente lo acarició. El niño albino tembló ligeramente.

- Entonces ¿te gusta mi aspecto? -preguntó con inocencia. Realmente se sentía bien y en confianza.

- Creí que ya lo había aclarado -se tornó serio - Ahora responde mi pregunta.

Dudó un segundo pero entonces decidió confesarlo.

- Me llamo Shion

- Shion... interesante nombre- dijo un tanto pensativo.

Nunca nadie se le había acercado de esa manera, Safu había sido la única que no le había discriminado por su aspecto, y su madre que lo quería mucho, pero en la calle todos le miraban con miedo y desprecio.

- Shion es el nombre de una flor, ¿no? - escucho a Nezumi recitar.

- Si - dijo bajito - A mi mamá le gustan las flores - se sonrojó un poco.

- Tú mamá tiene buen gusto - todo le parecía tan irreal, estar hablando con otro niño que no le temiera.

- Gra...Gracias - sonrió.

Nezumi se puso de pie, asustando un poco a Shion ya que no deseaba que se alejase otra persona que lo respetaba y no le tenía miedo. Tal idea hizo que bajara un poco la mirada pero una mano hizo dirigir su vista hacia su nuevo posible amigo.

-Ven -ordenó con tranquilidad. Shion lo miró confundido- No te quedes ahí, es aburrido. Vamos a hacer algo entretenido.

-Pero -gimoteó.

-No les des el gusto -Nezumi habló con seguridad - Demuéstrales que no te averguenzas de tu aspecto, no dejes que te discriminen, acéptate como eres y deja de lamentarte.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron estremecer pero a la vez lo llenaron de valor. Tomó la mano de Nezumi y éste lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Bien hecho.

Había tomado valor para levantarse, no sabía por qué Nezumi un niño que acaba de conocer, le alentaba de esa manera, pero se sentía feliz.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

Unos niños que parecían haberles estado viendo desde hace un rato se levantaron de su lugar y se acercaron a ellos.

Tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

- Así que tú eres el nuevo- dijo uno de ellos quien parecía ser el líder.

- Así es - dijo Nezumi con frialdad.

- ¿No sabes que acercarte a este fenómeno esta mal? - señaló a Shion y se acercó a él para empujarlo, haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

- Te puede contagiar eso -se burló otro, un niño más delgado pero igual de malvado.

- Los fenómenos no deberían existir -exclamó el líder.

Nezumi los miró con claro odio mientras que Shion buscó seguridad en sus rodillas mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto.

- Sí no quieres convertirte en esa cosa será mejor que no te acerques a él -explicó el mocoso. Nezumi ignoró aquellas palabras y se acercó a Shion.

-¿Estás bien? -curioseó. Shion no respondió, solo aumentó el sollozo. Nezumi lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, encolerizando a los otros niños.

- ¡Es que acaso no oyes, tonto! - gritó el líder señalándolo con desesperación. Más Nezumi siguió en su tarea de ayudar a Shion a levantarse y les miro de reojo con cierto enojo - No te nos vayas a acercar, tocaste a ese fenómeno! - retrocedieron un paso.

- No tienes que ayudarme - escuchó que Shion le decía con una voz quebradiza - Te puede pasar algo malo como ellos dicen - había comenzado a sollozar mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse del agarre de Nezumi a su mano. Le sostenía con firmeza.

- No te voy a soltar, ya te dije que tu aspecto no me importaba - Shion dejó de sollozar y Nezumi volteó a mirar a esos niños - ¡Je! No tengo intención de alejarme de él, ¿entonces que harán? - los miró desafiante acercándose unos pasos.

- ¡Aléjate monstruo!

Los niños retrocedieron tropezando con una torre de legos tras ellos. Entonces la encargada se alertó el escándalo producido acercándose a ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó preocupada la mujer. Los niños tomaron riendas en el asunto y fingieron que estaban lastimados. Entre tanto gimoteo lograron culpar a Nezumi y Shion, mintiendo acerca de que fueron empujados.

La mujer lucubró un momento, lanzó un suspiro, miró al niño nuevo y al pequeño Shion que no paraba de llorar. Inevitablemente frunció el ceño, un niño con esa apariencia era capaz de provocar tales atrocidades. No tuvo otro remedio más que castigar a ambos, dejándolos contra la pared en una esquina.

Después de solucionar aquél problema, en opinión de la encargada, regresó a sus tareas cotidianas. Mientras, el grupo de niños observó la escena con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡Eso consigues por juntarte con ese! -gritó el líder mientras reía. Nezumi frunció el ceño y lanzó un bufido.

-Niños idiotas -murmuró y dirigió su mirada a Shion que no paraba de plañir, se acercó con tristeza y se arrimó a su lado. Al menos así no se sentiría solo.

- E... Es mi culpa! - dijo Shion mientras la lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Nezumi frunció el ceño - No ha sido tu culpa, además tu no has hecho nada - dijo soltando un suspiro, el niño le volteó a mirar sorprendido. - Vamos deja de llorar- le limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- Gra...gracias - Shion se calmo, acercándose un poco mas a Nezumi - Tu...- llamo la atención del otro - Tu aparte de mi mamá y Safu, has alabado mi cabello - se llevo una mano a sus mechones albinos.

Nezumi le miro sorprendido, aquel niño era tan tierno, tan diferente a el. Sintió su rostro sonrojarse y desvío su rostro.

- No ha sido nada - se calmó dirigiéndole la mirada - ¿Pero quién es Safu? - pregunto curioso.

- Mi mejor amiga -sonrió con felicidad, iniciando inmediatamente una descripción de la niña, idolatrándola, admirándola. Nezumi creyó que aquella chica era realmente especial - Quisiera que la conocieras pero... -bajó la mirada con angustia - Hoy no vino, es extraño, nunca ha faltado.

- No te preocupes, seguramente se le hizo tarde -cambió a una posición más cómoda.

- Ella nunca llega tarde -luego recordó - Es muy responsable y madura.

Nezumi chasqueó la lengua, cansado de escuchar tanta benignidad de la tal Safu, por un momento sintió envidia. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

- Bueno, seguramente vendrá pronto -concluyó con cierta furia - Y podrás estar finalmente con ella.

Shion lo miró confundido.

- Eso quisiera pero... Hoy he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, Nezumi - le sonrió - Oye Nezumi ¿qué te gusta hacer? - pregunto algo tímido.

Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido - Uhmm... no muchas cosas, pero supongo que me gustan mucho los libros.

- ¿Te gusta leer cuentos? -

- Bueno he leído muchos, pero me gustan los que son largos ¿y a ti?

- Pues yo... Solo he leído la caperucita roja y Blanca nieves - dijo algo intimidado.

- ¡jajajaja! - Shion se sonrojó bajando su cabeza - No deberías deprimirte, si quieres te puedo prestar uno de los míos!

Shion lo miro perplejo, nunca le habían prestado algo, aparte de unos colores que le hubiera prestado Safu o sus Ken para jugar a la Barbie con ella.

- ¿En serio?- dijo casi incrédulo. Nezumi asintió - Gracias!... Pero qué libro me vas a prestar? -preguntó curioso.

Lo pensó un momento, colocando su pequeño dedo en sus labios.

- Creo te gustará Hamlet... aunque no creo que puedas con él -río con burla. Shion hizo un puchero que sonrojó a Nezumi.

- Claro que puedo leerlo -bajó la mirada, subestimándose a sí mismo.

-Te creo -le acarició su cabello - Te lo traeré, la próxima vez que venga.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? -inquirió con debilidad y con voz quebradiza. Pavor sentía al imaginar que nunca más volvería a verlo, a su nuevo mejor amigo.

- No lo sé -dijo sincero - Mi madre me obligó a venir así que no sé cuando lo hará de nuevo.

-¿Mañana?

Nezumi rió un poco.

-Ya te dije qué no sé - Shion se ruborizó -Pero intentaré venir

Amplió su sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza. Nezumi tomó ese gesto con ternura, nuevamente acarició su cabello.

Quizás éste era el comienzo de una verdadera amistad... o más que eso.

Entonces había pasado el resto del día, al final habían sido librados de su castigo, los niños seguían manteniendo su distancia.

La tarde había llegado y la puesta de sol adornaba el cielo con sus matices. Uno a uno los niños se habían ido ahora solo estaban Shion y él esperando a sus madres.

Así que aprovechaban el tiempo mientras jugaban con los juegos que habían quedado libres.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de finales:<strong>

Primer capítulo de ésta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado. Dejen review :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno gracias por leer y dejar review, aqui el segundo cap nxn

**Carlac94: **Esperamos que les agrade tanto como el primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de Eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**II**

"Amigos"

* * *

><p>Su madre había venido a la hora prometida, por un momento no quiso irse ya que no quería dejar solo a Shion.<p>

Ya iba de vuelta a casa.

- Dime Nezumi ¿te divertiste? ¿Hiciste algún amigo?- pregunto mientras conducía y lo veía por el retrovisor.

- Uhmmm... si-

- Ah, ¿era ese niño de cabello blanco?- preguntó curiosa recordando que había visto a su hijo junto a aquél niño esperándole.

- Si, se llama Shion - dijo algo entusiasmado - Mamá, ¿puedo volver mañana?

Su madre lo miró sorprendida - Claro que puedes - sonrió.- Pero, la encargada me ha dicho que empujaste a unos niños, ¿eso es cierto?

- Yo no lo hice, ellos tropezaron - infló sus mejillas molesto - Estaban molestando a Shion, solo porque es diferente a ellos! - ahora lucía molesto. La mujer sonrió.

- Esta bien, te creo-

- Aunque solo me acerqué a él para tocar su cabello - se sonroóo - Es que... era tan suave y blanco como una nube -

- Entonces ¿te gusta su cabello? - la mujer río.

- Pues... - se quedo callado desviando su mirada.

- ¡Jajajaja! Estoy segura de que serán buenos amigos - la mujer miró a su hijo que parecía avergonzado por tal confesión.

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban llegando a su destino. Nezumi abrazaba con fuerza el libro que le había prometido a Shion: Hamlet. Estaba tan ansioso por llegar que inclusive apresuró a su madre, la cuál solo ríó por la actitud de su hijo.

Llegaron, Nezumi bajó del vehículo con rapidez pero se detuvo al escuchar que su madre le hablaba.

- Que tengas un lindo día, Nezumi -lo abrazó

- Gracias mamá!

Ingresó a la guardería y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Shion. Al verlo se sintió de una manera extraña. Éste yacía conversando felizmente con una niña, Nezumi no tardó en deducir que se trataba de la tal Safu. Se acercó con duda y en cuanto fue visualizado por el albino, fue abrazado con euforia por éste.

-¡Nezumi, viniste! -gritó con alegría, seguido lo tomó de la mano -Ven, quiero presentarte a Safu

La chica se puso de pie y analizó fríamente con la mirada a Nezumi.

-Shion -lo nombró -¿éste es tu nuevo amigo?

Así es Safu. El es Nezumi - se lo presentó a la chica.

La chica extendió su mano con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- Es un placer conocerte Nezumi- el otro extendió su mano a la chica por cortesía, ya que desde que había llegado se había fijado en la mirada nada agradable que le dirigía y pudo comprobar que no era del agrado de esa chica al sentir el apretón de mano tan fuerte, sonrió internamente y apretó su mano con la misma intensidad entonces vio que ella sonrió y dejaron el apretón amistoso...

- ¿Ocurre algo? - la dulce voz de Shion los saco de su pequeña guerra.

- No ocurre nada Shion - dijo Safu -Pero me sorprende que alguien como él se haya acercado a ti.

Shion no comprendía a que se refería.

Nezumi decidió ignorar lo que Safu decía para sacar mostrarle a Shion el libro prometido.

- Éste es el libro que te prometí Shion.

Enseguida Shion posó su atención en el libro, era un libro de tapa gruesa. Nezumi lo puso entre sus manos y enseguida pudo sentir lo pesado que estaba, y también lo grueso del libro.

- Shion, ¿qué es ese libro? - se acerco ella curiosa.

- Nezumi dijo que me prestaría un libro llamado Hamlet - dijo entusiasmado.

- Pero Shion, ¡tu no has leído muchos libros! Ese es muy largo, además de verse complicado.

- ¡ja! Como dices que es complicado si no lo has leído - dijo Nezumi y ella se enrojeció molesta.

- No lo he leído! Pero míralo es un monstruo de libro! Además Shion apenas puede cargarlo! -señalo a Shion que estaba con el libro resbalándosele de las manos.

- Está bien, Safu -intervino Shion con una sonrisa, tomando fuerzas para sujetar el libro tan pesado -Yo puedo con esto

Safu se sorprendió al ver a su amigo tan decidido y confiado, muy diferente a como lo había visto la última vez. Por otra parte, Nezumi sonrió con satisfacción.

- Gracias, Nezumi -dijo el albino con una amplia mueca de felicidad. No perdió más tiempo, corrió por una silla y se sentó en ésta, abrió el libro sobre sus piernas y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Safu frunció un poco el ceño, miró a Nezumi y lo llamó en silencio. Él se acercó a ella en contra de su voluntad.

- Seré directa, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que cambiara así?

- Solo le enseñe a quererse a sí mismo -respondió con desapego.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en donde Shion leyó la famosa obra en voz alta, para que su amiga Safu también la conociera. De repente se acercó el mismo grupito de niños de la vez pasada. Nezumi lanzó un bufido.

- El fenómeno se atrevió a tocar nuestras sillas -lo acusó el más delgado. El líder frunció el ceño, se acercó hacia Shion y lo empujó.

- Los fenómenos como tú no deberían estar en estos lugares -insultó

Safu y Nezumi se acercaron al albino para ayudarlo. Entre tanto uno de los niños tomó el libro que hace poco shion estaba leyendo, lo arrojó lejos.

Shion soltó un gemido, ya no lo soportaba.

Ver el libro que Nezumi le había prestado amablemente siendo arrojado de esa manera hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mas que no quisiera y aquellos niños se reían de el.

Entonces vio como Safu se separaba de el, no pudo ni ver la expresión que tenia en su rostro pues había salido disparada como una bala contra aquel mocoso dándole una cachetada.

Los demás niños trataron de apoyar al líder caído que luchaba contra aquella pequeña fiera.

Nezumi se acerco tomándola por los brazos.

- ¡Tonta detente! - le gritó viendo que ya tenia la atención de todos.

La chica quería partirle la cara a ese idiota.

Nezumi le gritó, pidiéndole que se calmara y confrontó al niño.

- Se puede saber ¿cuál es tu problema? - dijo visiblemente enojado.

El niño sonrió maliciosamente - ¿no viste acaso que el fenómeno se sentó en nuestras sillas?, qué tal si nos contagiarnos, no queremos tener su horrible pelo de anciano! -

Nezumi apretó su puños y sonrió - ja! Aquí los que deberíamos de tener miedo de contagiarnos es de tu horrible egoísmo - los otros niños permanecieron en silencio, entonces el niño enfurecido se abalanzó contra Nezumi, pero este lo esquivó y agarró su puño- solo te voy a decir algo, que ya me tienes harto! Y el libro que arrojaste es mío - le dirigió un puño contra su cara.

Entonces en ese momento entró la encargada.

La imagen que obtuvo fue terrible, se acercó en dos zancadas, separó a ambos bandos e inició el interrogatorio. Nuevamente los niños improvisaron una historia y la actuaron, aunque en gran parte era cierta. La encargada lanzó un suspiro.

-No puedo creer que tú también, Safu -dijo desilusionada.

-Esos niños no han dejado de molestar a Shion -se excusó Safu. La mujer miró al albino con cierta indiferencia, éste intentaba en vano ocultar su llanto.

-Ese niño no ha traído más que problemas desde que ingresó -reflexionó la encargada en voz baja. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su oficina para realizar una llamada.

Los demás niños festejaron con más risas burlonas. Nezumi apretó sus dientes y sus puños.

Otra vez fueron separados de los demás niños. Shion no pudo dejar de llorar, haciendo sentir pésimo tanto a Nezumi como Safu que intentaban en vano consolarlo o al menos hacer que dejara de llorar. Pasó alrededor de una hora, y luego de ese lapso la encargada se acercó con molestia.

-No hay otra solución -le dijo al albino - Serás expulsado de la guardería, tu madre ya llegó.

Shion miro completamente petrificado a la encargada que le hablaba cruelmente.

Nezumi y Safu se habían quedado de piedra, entonces Nezumi enfurecido se paró frente a la mujer.

- Shion no ha hecho nada! Además fui yo quien peleó con ese idiota! - grito Nezumi

La mujer lo miro sorprendido y se molesto un poco por insolencia de aquel niño - Este niño no hace más que causar problemas, si se va ya no habrán problemas -

Nezumi cerró sus puños enfurecido - Llame a mi madre! - le grito! La mujer estaba perpleja - ¿Acaso no escucha? Llámela! - grito!

La encargada no se movió y los otros niños solo cuchicheaban - ¿Para que quieres que la llame? - dijo curiosa.

- ¡Ja! Si fuera inteligente lo supondría. Quiero largarme de aquí - dijo fríamente.

La mujer lo miro con cierto pánico.

Entonces Safu se le unió - también llame a mi mama, no quiero tener que pasar otro segundo aquí! - Nezumi y Safu estaban claramente enojados parados frente a Shion.

La puerta del aula se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer que sonreía avisando de su presencia - Shion, vine a recogerte...- la mujer se quedo callada oyendo el gran conflicto que se presentaba.

Entonces miró el estado deplorable de su hijo, pero notó otra cosa. Safu y un niño que no conocía estaban defendiéndolo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena de melancolía se plasmara en su rostro. Su hijo ya tenía otra persona que no lo discriminaba. Se acercó.

-Shion, vine por ti -le dijo con aquella sonrisa que tranquilizó los inestables sentimientos del albino. Luego miró retorcidamente a la encargada -¿me puede explicar qué sucedió realmente?

La mujer tartamudeó un poco debido a la mirada asesina y bien disimulada que le dirigían. Contó según su versión. La madre de Shion no se amedrentó, al contrario, le pidió "amablemente" a la mujer que se retirara, luego tomó a Shion en sus brazos. Éste expulsó todo el sentimiento que estaba guardando.

- Safu, ¿qué pasó?

- Unos niños molestaron a Shion, le dicen fenómeno y lo tratan como si fuese eso -la niña habló con rencor -Nezumi y yo lo defendimos y por eso nos castigaron.

-¿Nezumi? -preguntó, dirigió su mirada al chico -Así que tú eres Nezumi... gracias por defender a mi hijo.

Tiempo después, Shion, más calmado, tomó con nerviosismo del suelo el libro que Nezumi le había prestado. Lo sacudió un poco y se lo dio.

- Gracias por traerlo -dijo en un susurro -pero no podré leerlo.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió con tristeza, ignorantemente.

- No volveré a la guardería, eso decidió mi madre.

Nezumi se golpeó internamente. Tomó el libro con lentitud, arrepintiéndose cada vez más que se convertía nuevamente en su posesión. Shion fue llevado a la salida de la guardería, por su madre. A punto de salir, Nezumi corrió lo más rápido que pudo, gritando el nombre del otro en el transcurso, logrando detenerlos.

- Quédatelo -dijo seguro.

- Pero...

-¡Pero nada, quédatelo!

Shion se quedo mirando el libro que Nezumi le estaba dando y lo agarro. Su madre miraba conmovida aquel gesto.

- Nezumi - la mujer se agachó a su altura - ¿Quieres visitar a Shion en otra ocasión? - le preguntó viendo el gesto de sorpresa del niño.

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad puedo? -

- Claro - la mujer asintió - Yo soy la dueña de la panadería Karan, puedes visitarlo cuando quieras - sonrió y Shion volteó a ver a su madre sorprendido.

- Le preguntaré a mi mamá - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien que te parece el sábado, avísale a Safu, por favor - de cierta manera le alegraba pero escuchar la mención de Safu no le hizo mucha gracia, pero aquella niña era amiga de Shion también.

- Está bien -

Entonces vio como la mujer se iba con Shion en sus brazos mientras el albino se asomaba por encima del hombro de su madre dedicándole un gesto de despedida con su mano.

Tras algunos minutos, la madre de Nezumi llegó.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -curioseó tras verlo. Le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta el vehículo.

-Unos niños molestaron a Shion, lo empujaron y lo hicieron llorar. Intenté defenderlo, por eso nos peleamos y me castigaron.

La mujer guardó silencio, observando a su hijo por el retrovisor. Lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno, al menos lo hiciste para defender a Shion.

-Por cierto, mamá -interrumpió el pequeño peli negro -la mamá de Shion me invitó a ir a su panadería el sábado, ¿puedo ir?

Ver esa carita esperanzada y ansiosa la hizo sonreír, jamás había visto a su hijo tan emocionado por algo y menos por un amigo.

- Claro que puedes, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la panadería?

- ¡Panadería Karan!

- Bueno, entonces no será difícil encontrarla -giró el volante, llegaron a su casa – Es una panadería muy famosa por sus dulces! Bien! será el sábado.

Nezumi sonrió con emoción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Gracias, aquí el segundo capítulo.

**Sora **Gracias por el comentario, esperamos que también te guste este capítulo.

Saludos a todos los lectores.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Muchas gracias x sus reviews, aquí un nuevo cap nxn

**Carlac94: **Algo corto pero hermoso (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**III**

"Pastel"

* * *

><p>En un santiamén llegó el día prometido. Nezumi yacía en el auto ansioso y nervioso. Su madre se estacionó en frente de lo que supusieron era el lugar. Entraron al establecimiento.<p>

- Buenas tardes -saludó amablemente Karan, luego notó al pequeño Nezumi, ampliando aún más su sonrisa -¿Cómo estás, Nezumi? Shion te está esperando allá arriba.

El pequeño sonrió.

- ¡Adiós mamá! -se despidió y corrió a dirección señalada. Cuando ingresó a la habitación escuchó un par de risas, frunció el ceño, realmente había asistido Safu, pero no había otra opción - Hola -saludó cortante.

- ¡Nezumi! -gritó Shion entusiasmado. Corrió para abrazarlo - Te extrañé mucho.

Toda la molestia que sentía al saber que Safu estaba allí se esfumó de golpe al ser abrazado tan cariñosamente por Shion, se dejo llevar aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos blancos.

- ¿Has leído el libro? - le preguntó casualmente y vio como el otro asentía.

- Voy por la mitad, pero he estado leyéndolo todos los días- al escuchar esto Safu afilo su mirada.

- Entonces ya te falta poco para terminar. Me sorprende que hayas llegado tan lejos.

- Shion ¿de verdad has leído ese libro ?-pregunto curiosa Safu desde su lugar.

- Si, aunque hay cosas que no entiendo... - entonces la risa de Nezumi resonó en la habitación - ¿Ne...Nezumi?- se ruborizó al oírlo reír.

- Lo siento, pero no pensé que lo seguirías por las partes complicadas.

- Bueno, mi mamá me ha dicho algunas cosas para ayudarme a entender... - Nezumi había parado de reír y en un acto reflejo había acariciado el cabello de Shion. Tenía algo de ventaja ser un poco mas alto que el ya que pudo ver que sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando lo hizo.

El momento se vio interrumpido por Karan, quien entraba a la habitación con algunos pasteles para los tres.

- Safu, Nezumi creo que les gusta el pastel, ¿no? - dijo al ver los ojos brillantes de ambos niños - Se los dejo aquí, no vayan a ensuciar nada - la mujer salió dejando la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa de juegos que tenia Shion.

El pastel lucía realmente apetitoso, era un pastel de fresas recubierto con mucha crema que parecía llamarlos a probarlo.

Los tres se sentaron alrededor de la mesita y tomaron sus respectivas porciones.

Safu comenzó a comerce el suyo, comenzando con la fresa que era tan roja y de apariencia jugosa.

Nezumi comenzó a probar el suyo, de verdad que la mamá de Shion cocinaba muy bien. A lo mejor vivir allí rodeado de pasteles era el paraíso, pensó.

Se iba a comer su fresa cuando vio que Shion aun no tocaba la suya, mas bien comía como se evitara comerla.

- ¿Acaso no te gustan las fresas? - pregunto algo curioso.

- uhmmm... Si me gustan, es que la dejo para el final - dijo con una sonrisa mientras tenia la boca algo llena de crema.

Nezumi rió y entonces miro su fresa, lucía tan jugosa pero ya podía comerse una fresa en cualquier otro momento. Posó su cucharilla sobre el pastel de Shion ante su mirada sorprendida dejando la fresa reposando al lado de la otra.

- ¡Nezumi esa es tu fresa! - dijo Shion sorprendido.

- Si, tómala. Te gustan ¿no es así?

Safu veía desde su lugar casi rompía su cuchara, se había comido su fresa y su oportunidad de ganar algo de su atención.

Disfrutaron de la tarde realizando algunos juegos como escondidillas, juegos de mesa, dibujos e inclusive leyeron Hamlet. Jamás, en toda su vida, Shion se había sentido tan feliz. Siempre que intentaba jugar alguno de esos juegos con otros niños éstos siempre lo evitaban, insultaban y lo hacían llorar.

"Pero desde hoy será diferente" se dijo a sí mismo.

Luego de tanta recreación, y una que otra mirada asesina entre Nezumi y Safu, dedicaron unos minutos a descansar. En seguida la familia de Safu llegó por ésta. La niña se despidió con euforia de Shion mientras que con Nezumi sólo le dio la mano. En el fondo estaba más que celosa por saber que Nezumi tendría tan siquiera algunos minutos a solas con su mejor amigo. Fingió desinterés y salió de la vista de ambos.

Nezumi sonrió internamente.

- ¿Por qué no seguimos leyendo Hamlet? -preguntó gustoso y triunfante -Antes de que venga mi mamá.

-¡Claro! -corrió escaleras arriba y tomó el libro con rapidez. Debía admitirlo, la trama que se manejaba era realmente entretenida, aunque no entendía algunas cosas. Siendo sincero, lo que más amaba de ese libro era que le pertenecía a una persona realmente especial.

Estaba a punto de leer en voz alta, pero se detuvo ante esos pensamientos. Cerró el libro. Nezumi lo miró curioso.

- ¿Ya no quieres leerlo? -inquirió serio. Luego se tornó preocupado al ver delicadas lágrimas en sus mejillas -Oye ¿estás bien?, ¿por qué lloras?... ¿ya se murió Hamlet?

Shion lo miró angustiado.

- ¿Se muere Hamlet?

- B-Bueno... no -mintió. No encontraba otra razón lógica por la que Shion estuviera llorando, así que volvió a cuestionar. Shion sonrió nostálgico.

- Nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz -confesó. Nezumi afligió su mirada - Cuando trato de jugar con otros niños siempre me rechazan... pero hoy fue diferente -lo miró -Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

Nezumi lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que hacia un amigo por cuenta propia sin que sus padres tuvieran que presentarlo a otros niños y también la primera vez que escuchaba tales palabras.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, de verdad que era muy vergonzoso escucharlo.

- Tonto! No digas eso mientras lloras!- dijo en un impulso.

Shion enseguida se comenzó a restregar el rostro con fuerza.

- Así solo te vas a lastimar- dijo deteniéndole las manos, suspiro dejándolas libres para posar las suyas suavemente sobre las mejillas de Shion y limpiar el rastro de lágrimas - así estas mejor, y ya no vuelvas a decir esas cosas vergonzosas mientras lloras! -

- ¿Vergonzosas? - Shion lo miro confundido.

- Déjalo, vamos a leer

Shion iba comenzar a leer cuando Nezumi parecía algo distraído.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nezumi?- pregunto preocupado.

Nezumi salió de su trance, se había quedado tieso viendo a Shion, su aspecto físico resultaba de cierta forma enigmático.

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Shion lo miro atento y asintió viendo la seriedad del otro - Esa marca... De tu cara pareciera que sigue no es así?- Shion enseguida se llevo una mano a su mejilla.

- Si, en realidad llega hasta mi pie - explicó - ¿Acaso... te asusta? - pregunto algo temeroso.

Nezumi frunció el ceño y se quiso golpear por haber preguntado - Es solo que es algo curiosa, parece una serpiente, pero es genial! - dijo viendo como de pronto Shion se afligía.

- ¿En serio piensas eso?

- Claro! Además de seguro nadie en el mundo debe tener algo así de genial, así que mas te vale no llorar por lo que otros digan- dijo para acercarse mas - Bien, ¿en qué parte te quedaste?

Durante casi media hora estuvieron enfrascados en el libro que ninguno de los pareció oír cuando Karan llamo diciendo que la mama de Nezumi estaba allí para buscarlo.

Entonces decidió irrumpir en la habitación.

- Nezumi, tu mamá ya está esperándote... - se quedo callada viéndolos como no se percataban de su presencia. Entonces Shion se fijo que su madre estaba allí, le aviso a Nezumi quien respondió al llamado de la mujer.

- ¡jajaja! Vaya parecían que ambos estaban muy entretenidos - dijo Karan quien era seguida por Shion.

- Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. Bueno Nezumi despídete.

Nezumi se despidió cortésmente como le había enseñado su madre y Shion lo despidió efusivamente.

Ya iba de vuelta a su casa pero aun veía hacia atrás, a la casa de Shion.

- ¿Dime, te divertiste?

- ¡Si!

- Tu amigo Shion de verdad se ve que es un niño adorable, parece que le pegaste tu vicio con la lectura - ella rió mientras veía como su hijo se sonrojaba.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada - dijo ella divertida - Pero me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien compartir tus gustos.

Nezumi no dijo nada viendo por la ventana.

Shion en su casa se había quedado viendo el libro sobre su cama. Decididio lo tomó y se propuso a terminar de leerlo.

Pasó unas cuantas hojas y cerró el libro. No sabía por qué pero sentía algo extraño, se sentía triste por alguna razón, se supone que debería estar contento, tuvo un día fantastico con sus amigos y se había divertido mucho, pero le parecía tan irreal.

Abrazó el libro con fuerzas quedándose dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Gracias por el comentario, Saludos!

**Sora **Gracias por el review. Safu solo le da un toque dramático al fic, pero siempre defenderá a Shion junto a Nezumi, y en eso solo estarán de acuerdo. Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Muchas gracias x sus reviews, aquí un nuevo cap nxn

**Carlac94: **Un divertido salto en el tiempo

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**IV**

"Reencuentro"

* * *

><p>Debido a su expulsión de la guardería y la decisión que el mismo Nezumi tomó sobre nunca volver a ir, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Tenía la esperanza de que un día entrara por esa puerta que separaba la panadería de la calle, pero pasando semanas nunca volvió. Internamente estaba destrozado. Aún veía a Safu y por ello pudo soportar la tristeza, sin embargo el deseo de volver a verlo era realmente grande. Su madre, preocupada, le comentó que seguramente se había alejado por algún tiempo, pero que definitivamente iba a volver a verlo. Shion la miró con rastros de lágrimas, creyendo que lo que decía tenía que ser verdad.<p>

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -curioseó mientras limpiaba un poco su cara.

Karan sonrió, se puso de pie y tomó un objeto de la estantería. Regresó y se lo enseñó. Shion lo tomó con delicadeza.

- Porque tiene que volver por éste libro - respondió y seguido besó a su hijo en la mejilla. Shion ni siquiera sintió el contacto, estaba demasiado adentrado en sus pensamientos. Karan se retiró en silencio.

Hamlet, su nuevo libro favorito, ¿sería la razón por la que Nezumi regresara? Su pecho le dolió. Hacia semanas que había terminado de leerlo. El final lo conmovió y lo hizo llorar, casi como todo. Realmente no creyó o mejor dicho no quiso admitir la muerte del personaje principal. Era tan deprimente su situación. Al final había obtenido su objetivo pero la muerte fue el precio a cambio.

- La venganza es tonta -susurró - Solo se consigue muerte y dolor - analizó. Dejó el libro nuevamente en su lugar -Nezumi...

* * *

><p>Era una mañana igual que las demás. Shion se levantó temprano y con la misma parsimonia comenzó a vestirse, poniéndose el uniforme de su escuela. Habían pasado varios años y por más que Shion intentó localizar a su amigo, nunca lo halló.<p>

La escuela era sencilla, o al menos fingía que así era. Vivía en una pequeña burbuja de cristal, un espacio utópico llena de ilusiones con respecto a sus compañeros que de igual forma lo discriminaban, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención pero no podía evitar destacar en las materias por sus altos puntajes. Al menos pudo soportar tanto dolor gracias a la compañía de Safu, pero sobre todo por el nuevo Shion que era más seguro de sí mismo. Prefería que le tuvieran miedo a que lo insultaran y maltrataran. Aunque debía confesar que cuando estaba solo no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran sus mejillas como ejemplo de toda la tristeza guardada y momentáneamente olvidada.

Llegó a la escuela y con dificultad se despidió de su madre. Ingresó y fue directo a su salón y tomó asiento, para esperar allí a su amiga Safu. Sin embargo está aún no aparecía, le parecía extraño que faltara, se estaba preocupando.

-Chicos, hoy ingresará un nuevo estudiante. Quiero que le dan la mejor bienvenida - dio instrucción el profesor. Abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al nuevo alumno.

Shion no podía creerlo.

Se había quedado casi con la boca abierta de la impresión que de seguro algún mosquito pudo haber entrado fácilmente.

Allí pudo reconocerlo aunque su cabello estaba más largo tapándole las orejas y sus ojos, pudo ver sus ojos grises y profundos, su expresión era algo indiferente ¿De verdad sería él? Casi que se había olvidado de escuchar todo a su alrededor hasta que vio que dijo algo como que estaba encantado de conocerlos.

Entonces el profesor dirigió a Nezumi al asiento tras el -que estaba vacío- lo vio venir hacia el, siendo perseguido por las miradas de curiosos y chicas que comenzaban a cuchichear sonrojadas y que reían de manera coqueta, aun así parecía no dirigirle la mirada siquiera a aquellas que parecían querer llamar su atención.

Lo vio sentarse tras el casi dejándose caer en la silla, pudo oírlo suspirar y sintió un escalofrío en su cuello, trato de mirarle de reojo, estaba viendo desinteresadamente por la ventana, entonces vio como rodaba sus ojos hacia él, se sintió algo avergonzado y volteó al frente pues el profesor anunciaba el inicio de su clase.

Nunca había sentido que el tiempo pasara tan lento y de una manera tan pesada.

Al final la clase había terminado al oír el timbre y ver al profesor marcharse.

Ya casi todos habían abandonado el aula, si su memoria no le fallaba Nezumi seguía tras el, eso le hizo sentir incomodo, quería voltear a saludarlo, pero que diría: ¡hola! ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Shion! He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo ¿pero por qué nunca volviste a visitarme? - sonaba tan vergonzoso de solo pensarlo.

Entonces oyó como se aclaraba la voz.

- ¿Piensas decir algo o te comió la lengua el gato? – escuchó aquella voz de tono burlón.

Se había sobresaltado al oír su voz tan cerca.

- Yo... - decidió voltearse. Nezumi lo miraba de forma divertida.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? - volteó a mirar por ventana.

Shion tartamudeó, ya ni sabía cómo conversar con él, todo lo había bloqueado, cada momento que vivió con él. Sintió su frente sudar y la mirada fija que le dedicaba Nezumi no ayudaba con su salud mental.

Nezumi río ante el rostro perplejo y asustado de Shion, éste se calmó un poco.

-No creí que reaccionaras así -se burló de nueva cuenta - No has cambiado nada.

- Tú... -trató de llamarlo y luego pensó en algo inteligente que responder - Tu cabello es más largo.

Nezumi lanzó una sonora carcajada. Lo miró con diversión, Shion se ruborizó.

-Y el tuyo sigue siendo tan suave -exclamó una vez acarició aquellas hebras blancas que tanto le habían fascinado hace algún tiempo.

Permanecieron una hora en el salón, contando sus experiencias durante todos esos largos años. La expresión de Shion era de pura felicidad -había logrado eliminar ese nerviosismo al inicio de la conversación- y la de Nezumi igual pero más disimulada. Finalmente decidieron salir de la escuela que ya estaba vacía en su totalidad. Shion invitó a Nezumi a su casa y este aceptó sin vacilar.

Realmente estaba emocionado por volver a ver y hablar con Nezumi, ambos se dirigían a su casa. Shion sonreía con tanta felicidad que era incapaz de esconderla.

Nezumi ya se había fijado y río para si mismo.

Habían llegado a casa de Shion. Mama Karan los recibió contenta y un tanto sorprendida por ver a Nezumi, aunque hubiera crecido un poco aun lo reconocía.

Shion parecía algo impaciente llevando a Nezumi a su habitación donde pidió que le esperara un momento.

Nezumi examinó casi todo dentro de la habitación con su mirada, era tal y como la recordaba -Shion tampoco parecía haber cambiado-

En ese momento entro Shion con una bandeja tratando de mantener el equilibrio, tenía un pedazo de tarta de manzana y unas bebidas. La puso sobre la pequeña mesa y ambos se sentaron frente a frente.

- Esto... Espero que te guste la tarta que hizo mamá - dijo sin saber que decir.

- Eso tenlo por seguro - tomo su cuchara y comenzó a probarla, de verdad que la mamá de Shion seguía cocinando tan bien - Veo que no has cambiado en nada Shion.

- ¿Eh? - se sonrojo un poco - bueno... No es que tu tampoco hubieses cambiado mucho - se atrevió a decir mientras se llevaba un trozo de tarta a la boca - Nezumi ¿qué paso en todo este tiempo? - pregunto una vez tomada una gran bocanada de aire.

- Vaya pensé que no preguntarías... - Nezumi sorbió un poco del jugo de durazno servido - Realmente no fue mi intención desaparecer por arte de magia pero no tuve opción - Shion lo miraba un tanto interesado que había dejado de comer para escucharle a detalle - A mi padre le dieron un traslado a otra ciudad y fue definitivo que nos tuviésemos que mudar, pero bueno el traslado se terminó y ya estoy de vuelta por acá... Uhmm... Shion? - pregunto al ver que el otro parecía haberse quedado en su mundo.

- ¡Ah! Disculpa es que siempre me había preguntado que te había sucedido y temía que algo realmente malo te hubiese sucedido... - explicó.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Deberías de preocuparte menos por mi, se cuidarme bien!... Más bien diría que yo me preocupaba por ti, pero veo que estás bien.

- ¿Eh? Bueno... Ya no me molestan como antes, te lo debo a ti Nezumi- este lo miró sorprendido - Es que me diste fuerza para poder superar mis problemas, antes lloraba por todo y de verdad no me imagino que sería de mi sino te hubiese conocido - sus mejillas se encendieron.

- ¡Tonto! No digas cosas tan vergonzosas! - Nezumi le dio golpe con su dedo índice en la frente.

- ¡Eso dolió!

- Eso te pasa por abrir la boca demasiado - Nezumi siguió comiendo su tarta.

El rato paso volando para ambos mientras charlaban que se había oscurecido.

- Lo siento Nezumi se ha hecho muy tarde! - Shion estaba preocupado que su amigo se fuera tan tarde, Karan también no le gustaba la idea que se fuese solo a su casa.

- Dime Nezumi, ¿quisieras quedarte a dormir? - pregunto Karan.

- ¿Eh? No quisiera causar problemas y... -

- Me preocupa que es muy tarde, ¿por qué no le avisas a tu madre? Si quieres puedo hablar con ella y...

- Está bien la llamaré - sacó su teléfono celular, pues su madre insistía en que siempre se comunicará con ella.

Luego de avisarle, y que esta aceptara, le dirigió una mirada rápida a Shion. Éste sonrió.

-Iré a preparar todo -dijo entusiasmado. Nezumi lo siguió en caso de que necesitara algo pero luego reflexionó, ¿Dónde dormiría? - Dormiremos juntos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó asustado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No... no, todo está bien -actuó.

Afortunadamente al día siguiente no había clases puesto que era sábado, era una buena nueva. Después de todo al reunirse con Nezumi después de tanto tiempo, le daban ganas a Shion de platicar toda la noche con él. Karan les dio de cenar y luego se dirigieron a la habitación del albino.

Hablaron de varias cosas, incluso de varias estupideces, después de todo tenían muchos temas que abarcar. Shion se paró de repente, en medio de la noche, sobresaltando incluso a Nezumi.

-¿Qué pasa? -curioseó preocupado. Afiló la mirada y por la oscuridad apenas pudo identificar a su amigo agachado buscando algo -¿Qué haces?

Más Shion no le respondió. Escuchó un suspiro y luego pasos que se acercaban a la cama. Shion encendió la luz, entonces Nezumi noto un libro.

-Quería regresártelo -dijo melancólico - Pero nunca volviste… -lo miró - Hasta hoy.

Nezumi sonrió.

-¿Todavía lo conservas? Ya hasta me había olvidado de él, es un libro viejo.

-¡No digas eso Nezumi! -Shion explotó. Miró con cariño el libro -Fue el libro que más amé.

-Hay mejores que ese, con mejor trama -exclamó mientras leía la portada.

No lo entiendes -lo miró a los ojos -este libro fue muy importante para mí, porque te pertenecía -Nezumi se sorprendió. El albino bajó la mirada -Pensé que regresarías algún día por él y por eso lo conservé... creí que sería la razón por la que regresarías, por eso pensé "cuando venga lo verá tal y como me lo dejó" por eso lo cuidé, porque era tuyo, porque fue mi primer libro y porque sabía que vendrías por él.

Nezumi guardó silencio. Shion se lo entregó aún con la mirada gacha.

-Tonto -susurró -la razón por la que regresé no fue por el libro... fue por ti.

Shion lo miró asombrado y no pudo evitar ese sonrojo. Nezumi le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Ese es un libro viejo, no me importa. No creas que regresé por eso... pero si tanto te gusta te lo regalo... aunque ya era tuyo desde hace mucho.

El albino se tornó más rojo.

-Gracias -murmuró con alegría.

-Ya deja eso... mejor leámoslo, ya ni me acuerdo de qué trataba.

Shion afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a leer. Muchos recuerdos aparecieron. Pasaron las horas y seguían disfrutando del libro, ahora Nezumi lo recitaba pero entonces un golpe en su hombro lo hizo detenerse. Miró a su compañero y notó que este ya estaba dormido en su hombro. Nezumi sonrió.

-Sería bueno descansar -dicho eso dejó a Hamlet en el buró, a un lado, y seguido acostó a Shion en la cama, él hizo lo mismo, quedando profundamente dormido en un par de segundos.

Se había quedado por unos instantes viendo el rostro de Shion dormir plácidamente, se veía tan calmado e inocente, no muy distante de su apariencia real.

Se sorprendido al sentir que su mano era agarrada por el albino, su mano era cálida y lo tomaba con fuerza como si quisiera evitar que se separaran.

Sonrió y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño cerrando el agarre de su mano con la de Shion.

El día llegó dándole de golpe en la cara con su calidez. Shion comenzó a abrir sus ojos al sentir esa molestia.

Vio a Nezumi a su lado que aun parecía dormir, sonrió. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió que era halado a la cama, vio que su mano estaba apresada por la del otro, se sonrojó ¿cuándo había tomado su mano? Trató de soltarse del agarre sin despertar a Nezumi pero fue inútil pues había terminado despertándolo.

- Uhmm ¿ya es de día? - Nezumi vio a Shion que parecía tener la cara algo roja - ¿Por qué estas tan rojo? -

- ¿Eh? Yo... Bueno... - señalo con la vista su mano que aun seguía presa, el otro vio a que se refería y también termino por sonrojarse soltándole de inmediato. Prefirió no comentar nada.

- ¡Niños! ¿Ya están despiertos?- escucharon a Karan que llamaba desde la puerta.

- ¡Si mamá! - le respondió el albino.

- Bien, vayan a cepillarse para que bajen a desayunar. Nezumi te deje un cepillo nuevo en el baño.

Escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejarse. Nezumi se levanto estirándose algo incómodo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Nezumi?

- Uhmmm... Es que tu ropa me queda algo pequeña - dijo con burla - Si no te has fijado soy mas un poco mas alto que tu - dijo pasando su mano libremente por encima de la cabeza de Shion.

- ¿Eh? Tampoco es tanto! Yo también creceré y seré tan alto como tu!

- ¡Jajajaja! Eso lo dudo, no seria divertido - dijo entre risas.

Desayunaron delicioso pan dulce junto con chocolate caliente que amablemente Karan les preparó.

- Por cierto, Shion, ¿qué otros libros has leído? -Nezumi inquirió aburrido. El susodicho rió avergonzado.

- La verdad es que ninguno -el otro casi se atraganta con el pan -¡No he tenido tiempo!

- De acuerdo, aunque no creo en tu pretexto -sonrió amable - Te prestaré otro... supongo que te gustará Oscar Wilde.

- Bueno... no lo sé

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron conversando, riendo y disfrutando alguno que otro juego, sin embargo ya era necesario regresar a su casa puesto que su madre podría estar preocupada. Shion intentó en vano convencerlo de que le hablase pero el peli oscuro negó rotundamente. Después de todo ya sería abuso.

Se despidió de la madre de Shion y después de éste.

- Gracias por todo -sonrió avergonzado. Jamás en su vida había demostrado tantas emociones con otras personas, y menos con otro niño.

- Gracias por... regresar -Shion bajó la mirada.

- No te desanimes, nos vemos en la escuela.

- Sí irás ¿verdad? -el albino cuestionó preocupado. Nezumi acarició su cabello, haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, claro que regresaré... el lunes te llevo el nuevo libro.

Shion quiso abrazarlo pero se contuvo. Debía demostrarle que era ya un niño fuerte, aunque fue más su necesidad. Nezumi recibió el abrazo gustoso pero confundido por las emociones que tuvo al sentir tanta calidad.

- Nos vemos el lunes -susurró Shion con esperanzas. Nezumi sonrió y correspondió el afecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de finales: <strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Gracias por el review, la verdad es que Safu lo planeó todo (?) Un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Muchas gracias x sus reviews, aquí un nuevo cap nxn

**Carlac94: **Esperemos les agrade mucho, incluye drama ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**V**

"Débil"

* * *

><p>El resto del sábado y el domingo habían pasado lentamente para Shion que no parecía dejar de mirar el reloj esperando que ya fuera lunes, Karan sonreía nunca había visto a su hijo tan entusiasmado con que llegará el día de clases.<p>

Tal y como esperaba el lunes había llegado se había levantado incluso antes de que sonara el despertador.

- ¡Shion! Te has levantado muy temprano hoy - dijo Karan sorprendida.

- Si, es que...

- ¿Tiene que ver con el libro que Nezumi te iba a dar? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? Si - se sonrojó notoriamente.

- Bueno primero debes vestirte ¿o piensas irte en pijama al colegio? - dijo divertido viendo a su hijo que cargaba su mochila.

- ¿Eh? - su cara se puso como un tomate - ¡Voy a cambiarme!

Tan despistado estaba que se había dejado la pijama, el solo pensar que hubiese llegado así al colegio, ya lo podían catalogar de loco.

- ¡Cuídate! No hables con extraños! - escuchó decir a su madre mientras se iba.

Salió caminando rápidamente llegando en casi poco tiempo al colegio, apenas habían niños en su salón, era como el tercero que llegaba.

Tomo su asiento viendo el de Nezumi, sonrió y se sentó.

Miles de preguntas le comenzaron a llegar, como ¿Qué tipo de libro seria el Nezumi le prestaría?

La verdad es que aparte de las enciclopedias educativas o cuentos no había leído ninguna novela como la que Nezumi le había prestado.

- ¡Shion! Buenos días! - escuchó una voz conocida, era Safu.

Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Hoy madrugaste? - preguntó un tanto curiosa.

- Algo así.

- Uhmm... Bueno disculpa que el viernes no pude venir, mi abuela esta algo enferma así que se quedará en casa con mis padres mientras se mejora - explicó ella.

- ¿Esta ella bien? - preguntó preocupado.

Safu sonrió cálidamente - Tranquilo, se pondrá bien, el doctor dijo que viviría mucho! Además te tiene una sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí, por tu cumpleaños... - dijo viendo que el chico aún no captaba - Se acerca... ¡es la próxima semana Shion! - dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia.

¡Ah! si, a el no le gustaba mucho celebrar su cumpleaños, pero Safu parecía tan entusiasmada como siempre.

- Como sea, te tenemos una sorpresa así que no te me vayas a escapar -dijo sería.

- Claro que no lo haré... - no parecía muy convencido de sus palabras.

Pasaron minutos y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya había llegado. Shion estaba golpeando el suelo con sus pies.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? -preguntó Safu. Shion la miró estupefacto.

- Por nada -miente y finge estar tranquilo. Pero no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver entrar a Nezumi. Safu lo critica con la mirada y dirige su atención al muchacho nuevo, reconociéndolo inmediatamente -Nezumi, ¡hola!

- Hola, Shion -lo saluda feliz, luego mira a Safu.

-¿Te acuerdas de Safu? -le cuestionó Shion.

- Sí, todavía me acuerdo -Nezumi respondió con indiferencia. Ignoró lo dicho antes y se sentó en su lugar. Shion lo miró preocupado, pues notó el cambio tan drástico en su estado de humor tras haber visto a su amiga. Ésta solo lanzó un discreto bufido y voltea hacia el pizarrón. Nezumi aprovechó aquello, llamando la atención del albino - Mira lo que te traje.

Le enseñó dos nuevas portadas. Shion exclamó emocionado.

-Te traje "El príncipe feliz" y "El príncipe el mendigo"

-¡Muchas gracias Nezumi! -tomó los libros con cariño - No puedo esperar para comenzar a leerlos.

Safu miraba la escena con una enorme rabia.

Las clases continuaron de manera pacifica hasta que sonó la campaña, Safu y Nezumi no habían dejado de mandarse miradas cargadas de odio mientras Shion parecía concentrado en sus clases.

Shion se estiró en su asiento y volteó a mirar a Nezumi y a Safu quienes dejaron su duelo ante la mirada curiosa de Shion.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Nada!- respondieron al unísono.

- ¡jajajaja! - se rió sin poder contenerse - Lo siento, es que actúan como cuando se conocieron - se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla.

- Shion por que no comemos afuera, ¡hace un bonito día! - dijo Safu inclinándose a la ventana. Hacia mucho sol, un día perfecto por así decirlo.

- ¡Está bien! Vienes Nezumi - ella se mordió el labio inferior al oírlo mencionarlo.

- Claro - dijo mirando de forma burlona a Safu quien tomo de la mano a Shion.

- Vamos Shion, hoy hice algo especial - dijo ella halándolo.

- Espera Safu, tenemos que esperar a Nezumi.

- El nos encontrará - aunque prefería que no lo hiciera.

Shion no parecía muy convencido aun así se había dejado llevar por ella.

Nezumi quien tenía su bento se halló casi solo en el aula en un parpadeo, aquella chica Safu era lo que se podía llamar molesta. Claro que había supuesto que irían bajo los árboles en el patio al ser el lugar que ella había señalado.

Salió del aula, guiándose por sus instintos pudo divisarlos bajo uno de los arboles. La chica lo miro de forma amenazante y Shion no dudo en hacerle señas.

A pesar de la mirada cargada de malicia de Safu, Nezumi no se dejó intimidar, no tardó en llegar hasta ellos y sentarse a lado del albino. Safu lanzó un bufido.

- ¿Qué era lo que ibas a enseñarme Safu? -inquirió Shion con una sonrisa, alarmando a la chica pues solo había improvisado una excusa para alejarlo de Nezumi. Rió con nerviosismo y fingió buscar en su lonchera.

- Lo siento, Shion, creo que lo olvidé en mi casa -nuevamente carcajeó. Shion sonrió comprensivo - Te lo traeré mañana - ¡genial! ahora debía buscar algo en su casa para dárselo.

- Está bien -abrió su mochila y encontró una rebanada de pastel. Miró con tristeza aquella porción. Dentro de una semana sería su cumpleaños, como Safu le había recordado. Sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de festejarlo. Después de todo esa fecha solo le traía malos recuerdos. Exhaló y cerró la lonchera. Nezumi lo miró preocupado.

-¿No vas a comer? -le preguntó. Safu también esperó respuesta. El albino solo les sonrió a ambos.

- No tengo hambre -lo pensó un poco -¿Quieren? creo que es suficiente pastel para ambos.

- Olvídalo -rugió Nezumi -Te hará daño no alimentarte bien.

- Estoy bien -lo miró con calidez -Sería un desperdicio si no se lo comen, además sé cuántos les gusta el pastel de mi mamá.

-A ti también -concordó Safu con el ceño fruncido -¿Te preocupa algo?

Shion ahora bostezó con ansiedad. Nuevamente les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No me ocurre nada.

-Mientes -expresó Safu -Te conozco bien.

-Estoy bien -contestó algo exasperado.

Luego de un silencio sepulcral, la campana hizo anunció de volver a los salones. Durante el transcurso de las clases Shion no se sintió muy bien, quizá debió haber escuchado la sugerencia de sus amigos pero el solo recordar aquel pastel lo hizo sentir peor. Pero decidió no demostrar ninguna incomodidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo que miraba, o suponía miraba, era demasiado borroso para interpretar.

La campana le pareció música de ángeles. Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón rápidamente, dejando a Safu y Nezumi más que angustiados. La luz y el ruido de los pasillos lo estaban enfermando más, casi al punto de dejarlo inconsciente. No sabía qué hacer, quería regresar a su casa pero en esa condición correría peligro; su madre no podía venir por él, puesto que estaba cuidando la pastelería y tampoco quería preocuparla por lo que sería una pequeñez.

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Shion! - a sus espaldas oyó la voz de Safu mientras le buscaba, decidió entrar en el baño, no entendía ¿por que huía así de sus amigos? Pero no quería que ellos le viesen en ese estado tan deplorable.

Tenia que ser fuerte. Se acercó al lavabo abriendo la pila dejando que el agua fluyera.

Tomó algo de agua con sus manos y se restregó la cara.

Quizás saltarse la comida no le haría tan bien. Su cuerpo después de todo no era muy estable. Pero no había sentido deseos de comer, quizás el recordar su cumpleaños era la causa.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse entonces se fijo en quien entraba era Nezumi.

Tenía un aspecto serio y preocupado.

- Nezumi.

- Se puede saber ¿qué te sucede?, ¿por qué saliste corriendo así?

- Lo siento, es que... no me siento muy bien.

- ¿Eh? - vio que Shion se recargó un poco contra el lavabo - Dejame ver - Shion había tratado de alejarse algo avergonzado mas Nezumi le tomo firmemente de los hombros pidiendo que le dejara revisarle. Había posado su mano sobre su frente, estaba fría, muy fría - Tienes fiebre - dijo quitando su mano - Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

- ¿Eh? No creo que... - se había quedado callado, Nezumi le miraba de forma reprobatoria.

- Irás, sino te pondrás peor - tomó su mano tirando de ella. Shion se había dejado llevar, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse, ni la voluntad.

Ni siquiera sabía por donde caminaba, sólo se dejaba llevar. Todo pasaba con lentitud y en más de una ocasión se le nubló la vista pero no quiso preocupar más al que lo estaba arrastrando tan desesperado, ya ni recordaba quien era.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y la voz de Nezumi hablando con alguien más. Oyó a duras penas un "enseguida vuelvo" y seguido sintió una infernal debilidad.

-Tranquilo, ya ahorita regresa la enfermera, va a traer una toalla -Nezumi había balbuceado, o al menos así lo entendió Shion. Todo giraba a su alrededor y el ruido solo aumentaba su jaqueca. Trató de responder algo pero nada salía de su garganta, se sentía pésimo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Nezumi, como queriendo saber si todavía estaba a su lado y como si le hubieran adivinado el pensamiento escuchó a Nezumi decir -No me iré hasta que estés bien.

Luego fue llevado a una cama, lo agradeció mentalmente, pero su cuerpo ya no pudo soportar la consciencia, por ello perdió el conocimiento en un santiamén.

Nezumi exhaló asustado y logró atraparlo. Lo zarandeó preocupado y tras varios intentos se resignó, acostándolo en la cama.

Un minuto después llegó la enfermera y tras ver al paciente desmayado corrió para examinarlo. Nezumi se angustió más al ver la expresión de la mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene? -preguntó de inmediato. La mujer le sonrió con una mueca falsa.

-No te preocupes, está bien, solo necesita descansar, deberías regresar a tu salón -indirectamente lo estaba corriendo. Nezumi dudó en marcharse o no. Al final no tuvo otra opción.

Había terminado por volver a su aula confiando en que la doctora se encargaría de todo apropiadamente, aunque había visto rastros de mentira en sus palabras y eso no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo.

Entró a su salón, estaban a medio de una clase, se reincorporó tratando de no ser muy llamativo aunque medio salón hubiese volteado al verle entrar.

Explico al profesor la razón de su retraso y tomo asiento. Safu le miraba preocupada.

- ¿Qué paso con Shion? Esta bien? - pregunto con preocupación.

- La doctora se encargara de el en la enfermería. Tenia algo de fiebre - explicó, la chica seguía algo preocupada.

El profesor enseguida golpeó con fuerza el pizarrón con el borrador llamando su atención.

Decidieron poner atención. Shion estaría bien, solo parecían rogar que el tiempo pasara rápido.

Al final el timbre había sonado, ¡ya era hora!

Ambos guardaron sus cosas y salieron casi corriendo siendo el centro de atención en los pasillos. En este momento su rivalidad había quedado atrás, solo les importaba llegar donde estaba Shion.

Abrieron rápidamente la puerta de la enfermería sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar se dirigieron a las camillas llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Shion no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Shion?- pregunto Safu desconcertada.

Nezumi parecía confundido también iba a salir a buscar a la doctora ya que no se encontraba allí, entonces oyeron los pasos de la mujer entrar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos a ver a Shion - dijo Safu.

- ¡Ah! el chico que estaba aquí, hace una hora lo vino a buscar su tío, ya debe estar en su casa - dijo despreocupada.

Ambos se miraron las caras. Debían ir a casa de Shion.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anómimos:

**YukoSama** Gracias por el comentario, creemos que pasaron como... mucho años xD lo que sorprende es que aún se recuerden. Ojalá este no se te haga tan corto. En fin, gracias de nuevo y saludos!

**Sora **Gracias por el review, nos alegra mucho que te gustasen ^^ Nosotras también queremos un Nezumi así xD. Gracias y saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Nada que decir realmente, aqui alimentando el fandom y muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo nxn

**Carlac94: **Aparición de un personaje, esperamos les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**VI**

"Visita"

* * *

><p>Ambos se encaminaron a la panadería a lo más rápido que podían dar sus piernas, entraron y gritaron desesperados el nombre del albino. Para su sorpresa Karan bajó preocupada.<p>

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó al ajetreada.

-¿Dónde está Shion? -inquirió Nezumi con rapidez. Safu cerró sus puños, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Karan bajó la mirada.

- Está en el hospital -dijo con tristeza. Safu y Nezumi se congelaron ante la declaración - Su tío lo llevó, regresé por algo de ropa para Shion -explicó más no fue escuchada.

-¿Cómo... cómo que en... el hospital? -a Nezumi no le cabía esa idea. Era imposible, ¡tan solo tenía fiebre! - Por favor... llévenos con usted.

La mujer le miraba sorprendida y algo conmovida. Shion tenía muy buenos amigos.

- Está bien pero tienen que avisarle a sus padres - dijo rápidamente.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo cortante Nezumi.

Ayudó a Karan a llevar algunas cosas mientras buscaban parar un taxi para que los llevara al hospital.

Nezumi estaba muy impaciente mientras veía las calles y el reloj de su celular. Decidió aprovechar para enviarle un mensaje a su madre explicándole lo que sucedía.

Safu estaba algo nerviosa, ¿qué le había pasado a Shion? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Luego de quince minutos angustiosos para ambos habían llegado a su destino, el Hospital Central.

Siguieron a Karan por lo pasillos, subieron al tercer piso a la habitación 308.

Ella pidió que guardaran silencio avisándole que quizás Shion estuviese dormido.

La puerta parecía abrirse muy lento para ellos.

Dentro pudieron ver a Shion que estaba dormido sobre la camilla con algún tipo de tratamiento conectado por vía intravenosa, junto a el estaba un hombre que tenía a una niña en sus brazos que parecía dormida.

- Karan, ya me han avisado que está estable - escucharon hablar al hombre.

- Es un alivio - dijo ella soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Y ellos? - los señaló con la mirada.

- ¡Ah! Son unos amigos de la escuela, insistieron en venir - explico ella.

- Bueno es un placer conocerlos, soy Yoming el tío de Shion y esta es mi hija Lily - los saludó amablemente mostrándoles a la niña que dormía en sus brazos plácidamente.

Ellos le contestaron, y se presentaron, era la primera que vez podían conocer a alguien que perteneciera a la familia de Shion.

- Bueno no deben preocuparse, Shion estará bien, solo sufrió una recaída - explico el - Mañana le darán de alta.

Ambos parecían aliviados pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar realmente lo que ocurría, pues ambos adultos parecían cansados.

Nezumi se había acercado a la cama donde Shion descansaba, se le veía un poco mas tranquilo que cuando lo había dejado en el enfermería, paso su mano por los cabellos blancos disfrutando de su suavidad.

Se habían quedado sin querer ya mucho tiempo, había oscurecido por completo.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde para que estén aquí, además la hora de visitas terminará pronto - dijo Yoming - Niños será mejor que los lleve a su casa - ofreció.

Ambos no parecían a gusto con tal propuesta, no querían irse, pero estaban las reglas del hospital.

- Yo ya le avise a mi madre, ella vendrá por mi - dijo Nezumi.

- ¿Y usted señorita? - le pregunto a Safu.

- ¿Eh? Yo... - no quería irse pero de seguro sus padres se preocuparían, les había avisado que solo sería un momento pero ya era tarde. - Está bien - accedió a la oferta.

- Bien Karan, me tengo que ir, mañana Lily tiene que ir a la guardería- se despidió se ella llevándose consigo a Safu.

Safu ya se había ido, solo quedaba Shion, su madre y él en esa pequeña y blanca habitación. El silencio reinaba el lugar y si no fuera por la respiración profunda del albino, nada se oiría. Karan lanzó un suspiro, vaya susto que se había llevado. Se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Nezumi.

- Ahora regreso, debo hablar con el doctor -le avisó. Nezumi sonrió asintiendo levemente.

Una vez que lo dejaron solo, se acercó al albino con tranquilidad. Acarició nuevamente su cabello blanco.

- Maldito susto que me diste -reprochó en un susurro - Cuando te recuperes te golpearé por espantarme así.

Detuvo sus caricias y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando la ventana.

-Siempre me he preguntado... por qué realmente tienes esta apariencia -así como la pregunta, la respuesta quedó en sus pensamientos. Su celular empezó a vibrar. Era su madre, quién le avisaba que ya había llegado al hospital. Nezumi colgó y lanzó un suspiro -Tengo que irme... -miró a Shion - Prométeme que te recuperarás.

Una vez dicho eso se acercó y depositó un beso en la frente de Shion. Luego de esto salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Karan en el camino, le explicó que su madre había llegado y se despidió amablemente, agradeciendo por haberlo traído.

Mientras tanto, en el 308, Shion suspiró profundo, ladeó su cabeza, así estaba más cómodo.

- Lo prometo... -y nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Bajó por el ascensor viendo en la entrada a su madre quien le miraba algo preocupada.

- Nezumi, ¿como esta tu amigo? - preguntó ella.

- Estará bien, fue lo que me dijeron - el mismo no parecía convencido de sus palabras.

- Tranquilo si los médicos lo dicen ya debe estar bien.

Había terminado por irse con ella subiendo al auto.

Ella miro su rostro por el retrovisor, desde que esos niños se habían encontrado era como si algo hubiese hecho "clic" en ellos pues era amistad envidiable de cierta forma, parecían casi muy unidos. Su hijo no era alguien que se hubiera molestado en haces migas con otros niños, siempre que terminaba presentándole un posible amiguito terminaba despreciándolo de cierta forma. Ese niño Shion era especial para el, su cara demostraba tanta preocupación.

- uhmm... ¿Qué te parece si mañana te traigo?

- No es necesario, le darán de alta temprano- respondió.

- Ya veo.

- Iré a verle después de clases.

Ahí había terminado su conversación.

Ya al día siguiente Nezumi se encontraba dispuesto a ir clases de nuevo claro que no parecía muy animado.

El camino a la escuela había sido silencioso

El estar sentado frente al asiento vacío de Shion lo desánimó por completo, vio de reojo a Safu quien parecía muy concentrada en las clases copiando todo lo que decían. Y el nisiquiera había movido el lápiz.

Ya era hora de salida, a decir verdad el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, después de todo Nezumi parecía que no había estado presente en las clases. Tomó sus cosas y las guardó. Safu se acercó con la mirada baja.

-¿Irás a verlo? -preguntó cohibida.

-Sí -afirmó calmado. Increíble era el hecho de que incluso dejo de odiarla tanto.

-¿Podrías entregarle esto? -pidió el favor, enseñándole una pequeña flor. Nezumi alzó una ceja.

- ¿No irás tú?

Safu entristeció la mirada.

- No puedo, mi abuela se enfermó -dijo con tristeza -¿Podrías dárselo? A Shion le gustan mucho las plantas. Una vez me dijo que quería ser biólogo de grande.

Nezumi guardó silencio, no comprendía el por qué le decía todo aquello... Parecía que Safu estaba siendo, ¿amable?

-De acuerdo -vaciló un poco. Tomó la flor con cuidado, luego miró a Safu -Espero que no sea grave.

La niña se asombró, luego sonrió nostálgica.

- Gracias.

Después Nezumi caminó hasta la casa del albino. Cuando llegó notó a Karan afuera de la tienda, colocando una especie de cartel.

- Oh, hola Nezumi -dijo más sonriente - Me alegra mucho verte.

-Hola señora -saludó cortés y luego leyó el cartel: "Pastel de cereza" Inevitablemente le gruñó el estómago, aquello sonaba tan delicioso.

Karan interpretó perfectamente las reacciones del niño, rió en una disimuladamente.

-¿Quieres un poco? -no pudo decir que no. Karan lo invitó a pasar, le entregó una rebanada y cuando Nezumi iba a sacar el dinero Karan le dijo que era gratis. Él sonrió.

- Nezumi -lo llamó con ternura - He querido agradecerte por lo que has hecho por Shion, te agradezco que seas su amigo.

Nezumi se detuvo en seco.

-Tú has sido otra persona en su vida que lo ha aceptado como es... realmente he querido agradecerte por eso.

-No tiene porque, era injusto que lo insultaran por eso... además valió la pena haberlo hecho - susurró lo anterior. Karan sonrió.

-Seguramente Shion se alegrará al verte -Nezumi la miró, ella afirmo - Está despierto y no ha dejado de decir que quiere verte.

No pidió permiso, simplemente tomó su mochila y subió con rapidez. Karan sonrió emocionada, felíz porque su hijo había encontrado a otro buen amigo.

Llegó a la habitación del albino y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, en caso de que aún estuviera dormido. Lo que observó lo llenó de júbilo. Shion estaba leyendo el libro que él le había prestado, tan concentrado estaba que no había notado su presencia. Estaba recargado en la cabecera de la cama. Permanecía en pijama y despeinado, lo cuál le dio ternura a Nezumi. Se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo lo demasiado cerca imitó un sonido:

"toc toc"

Shion saltó del susto. Cuando miró a Nezumi sonrió de sobremanera y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Nezumi, viniste! -Nezumi rio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Nezumi se había quedado paralizado, no sabía como responder a ese abrazo tan efusivo, solo se dejó abrazar.

- Veo que estás bien - separándose lentamente de Shion quien sonreía alegremente.

- Sí, sólo fue una recaída pero ahora estoy bien, mañana podré volver al colegio.

No parecía muy convencido pero ver a Shion tan enérgico le hizo olvidarse de todo.

- Esto... ¿y Safu?

- Ella está bien, no pudo venir, su abuela está enferma - explicó con algo de pesadez. - Toma te manda esto - recordó que en su mochila estaba la flor que ella le había dado.

- ¡Oh! ¡es muy bonita!

Era una flor algo pequeña, de pétalos lila. Ahora que miraba bien esa flor pudo reconocerla bien.

- Esa es una "Shion" - dijo casi en un susurro.

El albino había alcanzado a escucharle - ¿Eh? sí. Mamá me puso mi nombre por esta flor.

- ¿Entonces serían algo así como tus parientes? - dijo burlón.

- ¿Eh? - Shion se sonrojó - No lo creo, son muy bonitas.

Nezumi volteó a mirarle algo serio y vio que Shion se alejaba diciendo que buscaría algo de agua para ponerla.

Suspiró al ver la puerta cerrarse, al final siempre terminaba volviendo, sonrió.

Se acercó a la cama viendo el libro que Shion hace un rato leía.

"El príncipe feliz"

Vio que tenía una página marcada con un marca libros rojo, ya iba muy adelantado, se sorprendió, casi más de la mitad del libro.

Entonces su atención se dirigió a la puerta viendo a Shion entrar con un vaso con agua y la flor en el centro, la colocó con cuidado sobre su escritorio.

Sintió algo de envidia por un momento y haber sido él quien se la regalara.

Y ese sentimiento negativo aumentó al ver cómo Shion admiraba la planta con alegría. Nezumi desvió la mirada, no notando cuando Shion se había acercado.

-¿Qué hicieron hoy en la escuela? -preguntó serio, sabiendo de por sí que tenía que ponerse al corriente. Nezumi lo miró indiferente.

-No lo sé -admitió pero luego se arrepintió. No podía decirle que no había prestado atención a las clases porque no había dejado de pensar en él. Se ruborizó un poco y cambió su comentario - La verdad no mucho.

-¿En serio? -se sintió algo aliviado.

-La verdad no me importa, la escuela es aburrida... -trató de cambiar el tema. No sabía ¿por qué? pero no se sentía cómodo en ese momento, incluso cuestionó la razón por la que había venido, hubiera preferido estar ahora en su casa... "¿qué me sucede?" pensó y negó con la cabeza. La razón, la única e importante razón de su presencia era porque quería ver a Shion, quería saber si ya estaba bien... solo eso.

Se sintió pésimo y todo empezó por la estúpida flor que reposaba en ese escritorio.

-Nezumi ¿estás bien? -curioseó Shion. El susodicho lo miró serio pero luego fingió sonreír.

-Claro que lo estoy. Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí, deberías hacerlo por ti, tú necesitas más ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?

-... A nada -frunció un poco el entrecejo. Shion lo observó angustiado, entonces supo el daño que le estaba ocasionando - Solo estaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué?

- Por ti -confesó avergonzado -Por eso digo que tu necesitas más ayuda... lo siento, no quise sonar agresivo.

Shion sonrió.

- Gracias por preocuparte Nezumi, pero ya estoy bien.

-Sí, claro -aún no estaba convencido, ese desmayo no era normal, pero no ganaba nada en preguntar - Veo que ya vas muy adelantado.

-¿Eh? Ah! Te refieres al libro -sonrió - Es muy entretenido, realmente me gustó

-Me alegro... Shion -dirigió su mano a la mejilla del otro, la acarició con lentitud - Siempre he querido preguntarte algo... ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Shion guardó silencio y bajó la mirada.

- No lo recuerdo...

-¿No lo recuerdas o no me lo quieres decir?

Shion no respondió. Nezumi lanzó un suspiro.

- Está bien -dijo y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta - Escucha, tengo que irme. Solo quería comprobar si ya estabas bien.

-¡Espera Nezumi!

Shion no sabia bien por que le había detenido, pero ahí estaba llamándole.

- Yo... Yo de verdad no se como me hice esta cicatriz, mi mamá me dijo que cuando nací la tenía.

Nezumi se giro escuchando su explicación.

-Shion... - le llamó - No es necesario que me lo digas sino quieres.

- No, esta bien...

- Déjalo Shion- dijo Nezumi tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

No quería forzar a Shion a hablar sobre un tema como ese, mas bien se reprochó a si mismo por haber preguntado.

- Bueno me tengo que ir Shion, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Shion quiso detenerlo pero había terminado accediendo.

Se despidió de Karan y salió en dirección a su casa.

Ya el atardecer estaba casi a término. Paseo viendo un parque, habían algunos niños jugando, sonrió para pasar de largo entonces algo llamó su atención.

- ¡Desgraciados! ¿Qué le hacen? - había una niña parada haciéndole frente a aquellos niños con una expresión furiosa.

- ¡Ahh! Es la niña loca de los perros! - escuchó gritar a varios niños. Entonces vio como uno de ellos buscaba una piedra para lanzársela a esa niña, corrió llegando a detenerle la mano.

- Deberías de saber que no está bien lanzarle una piedra a una niña.

- Cállate! ¿Quién eres tu idiota? - Nezumi miró fríamente al niño quien se intimidó por su mirar - ¡Me las pagaras! - oyó como se largaban.

- Cobardes - sonrió.

- ¡Ja! No sé quien eres pero ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer - vio como la niña se volteaba cogiendo algo en sus brazos, pudo fijarse bien y era un cachorro.

- No esperaba que lo hicieras - agregó.

- Pues bien por ti- vio como el chico no dejaba de mirar al cachorro en sus brazos - Está bien, solo tiene unos golpes.

- No pregunté...

- Pues, no dejabas de mirarlo.

- ¡Ja! ¿Eres psíquica? - dijo con un tono burlesco.

- ¡Jajajaja! Solo hay que tener un mínimo de inteligencia - la miro fríamente - Bueno me largo.

Ella se giró para tomar su bolso que estaba en el suelo sacudiéndolo para quitarle el polvo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada - dijo girándose para marcharse.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo? - se detuvo enseguida y ella sonrió.

Nezumi alzó una ceja, incrédulo se acercó a la niña y acarició al pequeño cachorro que parecía estar algo más tranquilo.

-Es suave -dijo susurrando, afiló la mirada, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, pareciese extraño pero le recordaba al cabello de Shion, era igual de suave.

-Me llamo Inukashi, ¿y tú? - dijo cambiando su expresión a una más amigable.

Nezumi salió de su trance.

-Yo soy Nezumi... ¿por qué esos niños te molestaron?

Inukashi lanzó un bufido.

-Porque vivo con muchos perros -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - Son unos idiotas hiriendo a un animal que no es capaz de defenderse.

Nezumi frunció el ceño. Luego miró al cachorro.

-Deberías curarlo.

-Lo sé - contestó seria y tajante, luego miró con tristeza al perro. Nezumi dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ya debía regresar a su casa -Oye, espera... gracias por ayudarme -expresó rápidamente. Odiaba tener que ser amable con otras personas.

-De acuerdo, de nada -dicho eso caminó lejos de la niña.

Pronto llegó a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre.

-¿Cómo está Shion? -preguntó seria. Con la respuesta soltó un suspiro - Me alegro.

-Dijo que mañana vendría a la escuela.

-Esa es una buena noticia -entonces notó algo diferente en su hijo -¿Pasó algo? - preguntó curiosa.

-No... bueno, solo conocí a una niña, la estaban molestando y la ayudé. Tenía un perro consigo - explicó sabiendo que no podía evadirla.

La madre de Nezumi sonrió orgullosa.

-Estoy feliz que la hayas ayudado, pero ¿no te hirieron verdad?

- No.

-Mi hijo es un súper héroe -rió alto. Nezumi se ruborizó - Ven, te prepararé un sándwich, ¿vienes?

Dicho eso siguió a su madre hasta la cocina.

Acepto la cena por parte de su madre, tenía un hambre que se moría.

No había dejado de pensar en aquel cachorro, tenía el pelo blanco como Shion, Shion... De seguro al albino le gustaría haber visto ese cachorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Gracias como siempre por tu comentario, ahora sabemos que Safu se encargó de las mochilas xDDD Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Nada que decir realmente, aqui alimentando el fandom y muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo nxn

**Carlac94: **Esperamos les guste el nuevo capítulo. Aparición de un trío muy especial.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**VII**

"Regalo"

* * *

><p>Ya al día siguiente se había levantado con muchos ánimos, quería ver a Shion.<p>

Llegó temprano y como debía ser Safu hablaba animadamente con el albino.

Se sentó detrás saludándole captando de inmediato su atención.

Las clases habían pasado lentamente, explicaban algunas fracciones que le hacían doler la cabeza. La campana del receso sonó para alivio de muchos.

- Shion ¿entendiste la clase? - preguntó Safu casualmente y claro Shion como era un chico inteligente, la había entendido a perfección - ¿Me puedes explicar este ejercicio - pidió ella un tanto cohibida.

- Claro, ¿cuál no entiendes?

Masculló algunas maldiciones mientras veía aquella escena. Se levantó de su asiento, tomaría algo de aire y volvería.

Salió escuchando como Shion lo llamaba y el solo lo ignoraba. Cerró la puerta del aula quedándose en el pasillo viendo a los lados buscando que hacer.

Entonces el llamado de una voz femenina tras el le hizo girarse.

Esa voz la reconocía.

- ¡Vaya! no pensé que te encontraría aquí - dijo con un tono burlón.

- Inukashi, no sabía que estudiaras aquí - dijo un tanto sorprendido.

- Pues lo hago - señalo el salón de la clase 6-B - Quien diría que eres el chico del que tanto cuchichean en mi clase - dijo ella con total desinterés.

- Creo que no puedo evitar ser popular - dijo con un tono burlesco ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de ella.

-Pues para ser tan popular te veo demasiado solo -dijo inteligentemente -¿Acaso tus amigos ya no quieren estar contigo?

-No seas tonta, solo quería tomar aire fresco - Inukashi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-La verdad no me interesa.

- Sí, claro -alzó la mirada. Luego recordó algo -¿Cómo está el cachorro?

Inukashi cambió su mirada suavizándola un poco.

- Mejor, como te dije aquella vez no fue nada grave.

- Me alegro.

-¡Nezumi! -lo llamó Shion. Una vez que se acercó notó a Inukashi.

Inukashi se había quedado mirando a Shion, examinándolo a detalle.

Aquel niño de cabello blanco y ojos carmesí, muchos hablaban de el, de lo extraño de su apariencia aunque muchos no se metían con él, pues era de conocimiento publico que tenia un guardián temible, esa chica llamada Safu, la cual prometía hacerte la vida imposible si la hacías enojar.

- Hola... - Shion la saludo viéndose un poco apenado - Siento interrumpir.

- No interrumpes Shion- dijo Nezumi tranquilizándolo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Pero quien es ella? - preguntó - ¿Es amiga tuya?

- ¡Ja! No exageres niño! - dijo Inukashi con un gesto de incredulidad.

- Apenas nos conocemos Shion- dijo Nezumi.

- Bueno... Yo soy Shion, es un placer conocerte... ? Uhmm...

- Inukashi - termino de decir.

- ¡Shion, espérame! - escuchó la voz de Safu dentro del salón abriendo la puerta del salón bruscamente, enseguida afilo su mirada.

- Vaya no sabía que andarás con ella - dijo - Inukashi con un gesto de desagrado viendo a Nezumi.

- No ando con ella - explicó Nezumi.

Safu se acercó mantenía una mirada fría contra Inukashi.

- ¡Oh! ¿Cómo esta señorita perfección? - dijo con un tono burlón.

- ¿Señorita perfección? - pregunto Shion inocentemente.

- Nada, mejor olvídalo - pidió viendo que la cara de Safu estaba roja de vergüenza - Me voy - se dio la vuelta.

Safu vio como Inukashi se largaba.

- ¿De dónde la conoces? - pregunto Safu un tanto enojada a Nezumi.

- No es tu problema - dijo cortante.

Shion estaba en medio viendo a ambas partes discutir.

- Bueno ¿qué tal si nos vamos a comer? -dijo Shion emocionado tratando de aminorar la disputa entre sus amigos. Nezumi enterneció la mirada y Safu sonrió - Vayamos a un lugar tranquilo, ¿les parece?

Ambos afirmaron y siguieron al albino. Llegaron nuevamente al jardín de la institución. se sentaron. Shion abrió su lonchera y con una sonrisa admiró el alimento que su madre había preparado.

-¿Qué traes de comer? -Safu preguntó curiosa.

-Es pie de cerezas... ¿alguien quiere?

-Olvídalo -Nezumi cortó comunicación -¿Recuerdas la última vez? -lo miró serio, continuó -Por no haber comido te desmayaste y fuiste llevado al hospital.

Shion se ruborizó de vergüenza y Safu miró al albino reprobatoriamente.

- No, No digas eso, Nezumi -dijo nervioso. Luego bajó la mirada- Además esa no fue la razón -susurró lo último. Safu y Nezumi lo escucharon perfectamente pero decidieron no preguntar -Por cierto -miró al peli negro -¿Cómo conociste a Inukashi? - trató de cambiar de tema.

-Ayer, cuando regresaba a mi casa, vi a unos niños que la estaban molestando -ladeó la cabeza y dio una mordida a su emparedado - Decidí ayudarla, eso fue todo.

-Vaya... -Shion lucía impresionado.

-¿Qué? -exigió Nezumi algo molesto.

-Realmente eres una buena persona -Nezumi se tornó nervioso.

-No digas tonterías.

-Es la verdad -el albino alzó un poco la voz - Me has salvado a mí, salvaste a Inukashi y muchas más personas que estoy seguro has ayudado también... eres genial Nezumi.

El susodicho se ruborizó levemente. Safu frunció el entrecejo.

- Te impresionas por cosas muy simples, Shion -Nezumi dijo después de un tiempo.

-Pero... -más fue interrumpido por la campana. Nezumi, por primera vez, se paró rápidamente de su lugar y comenzó a caminar. Los otros dos lo siguieron momento luego.

- No sé que pretendes juntándote con esa niña pero no quiero que esté cerca de Shion.

Nezumi se quedó escuchando lo que Safu decía.

- ¿Acaso eres su madre o qué? Ahora tú decides con quien puede estar y con quién no? - dijo burlón.

- Ella no es una buena influencia para él, así como tú -lo miró fríamente.

- ¡Jajajaja! - rio escandalosamente - No seas ridícula - dijo para marcharse.

De verdad que Safu era una piedrita muy afilada y molesta en el zapato. Costaba caminar teniendo alguien así pisándote los talones pero lo peor de todo era que no se mostraba como era frente a Shion.

Estuvieron el resto del día evitando mirarse ya que ella parecía que no se contendría en lanzarse como una fiera sobre él.

Shion se la pasó haciendo sus apuntes sin fijarse en lo que sucedía y prefería que fuese así.

Ya había sonado la campana de salida, los tres se dirigían a su casa, por lo menos tendrían paz, Safu siempre se largaba antes ya que su casa quedaba en otra dirección, pero él siempre optaba por decir que su casa quedaba en la misma dirección que la casa de Shion solo con la excusa de acompañarle hasta allá.

- Esto... Nezumi...- escuchó a Shion hablar bajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Oye ¿mañana tienes algo que hacer después del colegio?

- ¿Eh? pues no... ¿por qué? - ¿a qué se debía su pregunta?

- Pues... es que...yo... - ahora tartamudeaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Pues mañana... - parecía que Shion hacía un gran esfuerzo - Verás... yo mañana estoy... cumpliendo años y...- ¡ah!¡Era su cumpleaños! pero parecía tan nervioso por comunicárselo.

Nezumi lo miró en silencio y Shion se tornó más nervioso, trató de controlarse pero la fija mirada de Nezumi no lo ayudaba.

-Bu-bueno... quería saber si... -nuevamente tartamudeó. Exhaló - Si no tienes nada qué hacer pero... si no puedes ir no hay ningún problema y...

- ¡Shion... dilo de una vez! - ya se estaba desesperando.

-... Quería saber si podíamos salir a algún lado juntos-dijo totalmente rojo. Nezumi no dijo nada, desesperando más al albino -¡Si no quieres ir no hay problema! -apresuró su caminata con tal de no verlo. Aquella situación lo estaba poniendo demasiado inquieto.

Nezumi se asustó un poco por la reacción del albino, más eso no significa que lo dejaría escapar. Corrió un poco y lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo. Shion volteó asombrado.

- Claro que me gustaría salir contigo - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero... Nezumi -Shion se ruborizó - Eso significa que tendremos una... una...

-Una ¿qué...? oh... -ahora se daba cuenta y comprendía la razón de intranquilidad de Shion - Una cita -susurró y poco a poco liberó el brazo del chico.

Permanecieron en mutismo por varios minutos, hasta que Shion decidió despedirse, más Nezumi no reaccionó, permaneciendo en ese mismo punto de la calle.

Cuando regresó a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una bella sonrisa..

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor?

-Bien -sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó por aquel mote cariñoso - Mañana saldré con Shion después de la escuela.

-¿De verdad? De acuerdo.

- Es que es su cumpleaños.

- Entonces debemos darle un regalo.

- No es necesario -Nezumi no quería hacer de su "salida" una verdadera cita.

Más su madre negó rotundamente diciendo que eso no es educado. Nezumi no pudo contradecirle. Al final, habían salido para buscar un obsequio para el albino, ni siquiera Nezumi sabía cuál podría ser ese regalo perfecto.

Regalo. Regalo ¿Qué le podía dar a Shion? Vio de reojo las cosas en su habitación para darse una idea ¿Un libro? Pero ya le había prestado dos, aunque Shion demostraba gran interés en ello, sería algo cursi ¿Qué más sabía de Shion? Le gustaban las flores, los pasteles... De seguro ya su madre le tendría algo preparado.

Ya pensaría en algo... Su madre insistía en orientarle un poco.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, mañana sería su cumpleaños y entre la escuela y el poco tiempo que tenían al salir de clases.

Miró la hora eran las siete, aun debía haber tiendas abiertas.

- ¡Nezumi! - oyó que su madre la llamaba desde las escaleras, se asomó instantáneamente. - Apresurarte, vamos a salir antes de que las tiendas cierren.

Parecía que su madre era psíquica.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y su madre tomó su cartera y sus llaves.

Paseaban por el centro comercial, no había tanta gente por ser un día de semana. Llevaban ya una media hora viendo vidrieras, su madre le sugería ropa y el no quería. De una forma u otra quería que fuese algo más significativo.

Los minutos pasaron y aun no veía nada que le pareciera adecuado.

Casi habían revisado todo el centro comercial, parecía que no encontraría nada.

- Hijo, ya casi van a cerrar - aviso su madre viendo la hora en su teléfono.

No tenía casi tiempo de elegir, era tan difícil.

Entonces ahí frente a el, estaba la tienda de animales.

Pudo ver en la vitrina desde perritos hasta hámsters y peces. Entonces vio una jaula un tanto apartada, había tres pequeños ratones.

Se acercó rápidamente a la tienda y entró a ésta antes de que al dueño se le ocurriera cerrarla. Pidió que le mostraran el trío de roedores una vez que ubicó a un empleado. El joven, sonriente, asintió y se dirigió a la vitrina y se los mostró.

Dentro de la pequeña jaula había tres ratones muy distintos entre sí, el primero que llamó la atención de Nezumi fue uno de color negro, pequeño y algo delgado. Luego uno color blanco con las patitas muy rosaditas; y el último, que se confundía con el aserrín, era de un color capuchino oscuro y algo gordo.

La madre de Nezumi se acercó con una mirada llena de ternura.

- Qué bonitos están... ¿pero piensas darle eso? -cuestionó una vez que su hijo volteó a verla.

-Sí, pero no sé cuál llevarme -nuevamente miró a los animales, quienes miraban a Nezumi curiosos.

-El café está lindo -luego dudó - Pero también el blanco y el negro... no sé.

-Si quieres te hago un descuento por los tres -habló el empleado tras haber escuchado la conversación de madre e hijo.

-¿Qué clase de descuento? -curioseó la madre de Nezumi.

-Todos al precio de dos -sonrió, creyendo que había logrado una buena venta - Además los tres ratones son hermanos.

Nezumi miró a los roedores, estos estaban limpiándose su carita, luego observó a su madre que le sonrió.

- Me parece justo -dijo para tranquilizar a su hijo - Nos los llevamos.

- Bien, si me acompaña por favor, señora.

Mientras tanto Nezumi aceró más la jaula a sus ojos. Ahí pudo notar cómo los tres ratones convivían de una manera graciosa. Descubrió nuevas características en cada uno de ellos y también se divirtió viendo sus reacciones cuando metía su mano y acariciaba a uno de ellos. Tiempo después, su madre regresó.

- Bien, me parece un bonito regalo. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde -Nezumi asintió y siguió a su madre obedientemente.

No podía esperar para ver la cara de Shion cuando los viera. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, en verdad deseaba que le gustara ese regalo, miró a los ratones y sonrió. Definitivamente iba a gustarle... quizás realmente existe el regalo perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Hola! Gracias por el comentario, y bueno ya somos tres que queremos un cachorro. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

**Sora **Gracias por el review, es que Safu es un tanto perro guardián xDD Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo y todos los que vienen.

Un beso a todos los que leen la historia, pero haganoslo saber por favor n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Final del segundo arco, aqui alimentando el fandom y muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo nxn.

**Carlac94: **Esperemos les guste mucho, más drama y tristesas Dx!

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**VIII**

"Feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

><p>Hoy era el día, se dijo.<p>

Vio a los pequeños roedores en su jaula acicalándose de cierta forma le simpatizaban. Tomó uno de ellos en su mano, el cual subió sin oponerse, examinándole con curiosidad.

El ratón negro parecía mirarle de manera penetrante, sus ojos negros que parecían brillar de cierta forma le hizo sonreír.

Se supone que eran mascotas, debían tener nombre pero no era nada bueno para colocar nombres...

Entonces vio a los otros dos, el ratón café y blanco lo miraban.

- ¡Nezumi! ¡Ya es hora de desayunar! - escuchó a su madre.

En un santiamén llegó al comedor.

Vio algo de cereal y frutas.

- Hijo ¿has decidido cuál ratoncito darle a Shion? - dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- Pensaba darle los tres, pero tampoco quiero que sean una carga para él- dijo pensativo - No se cual darle, me gustan los tres.

- ¡jajajaja! Entonces estamos mal, pero puedes quedarte con dos de ellos - impuso ella. Las mascotas en el hogar no eran problema y tampoco dudaba de la responsabilidad de su hijo ya que era un niño muy atento - Entonces ¿por qué no lo dejas escoger? Muéstraselos después de clases y que elija el que más le guste.

Bueno a lo mejor así no era tan difícil.

Terminó de comer y tomo su mochila, se le hacía tarde.

Llegó al colegio, cada paso que daba sentía su corazón latir tan fuerte que sentía que se le iba a salir.

Subió las escaleras al segundo piso. Ahí estaba su salón, el 6-A.

Estaba frente a la puerta y sentía sus piernas temblar. Maldición ¡cálmate! Se dijo.

Abrió la puerta, aun no terminaban de llegar todos, pero eso no le importaba su vista se fijo frente al tercer asiento junto a la ventana ahí estaba Shion hablando con Safu.

Suspiró pesadamente y llegó hasta su destino. Shion volteó a verle contento. - Feliz cumpleaños, Shion - dijo modestamente.

Vio a Shion ruborizarse sutilmente mientras tartamudeaba un gracias.

Safu se había quedado analizando, ella no le había dicho a Nezumi del cumpleaños de Shion, se mordió el labio, de seguro Shion se lo había dicho.

Decidió ignorar la mirada celosa de Safu y simplemente se sentó en su respectivo asiento y fingió poco interés en la plática que aún se llevaba a cabo. Sin embargo pudo detectar cuando Shion lo miró de reojo un par de veces. Las clases iniciaron de forma normal y en un santiamén ya era receso y, como si Dios hubiese querido eso. Safu se adelantó puesto que quería ir al baño. Aprovechó el momento para poder hablar con él.

- Pareces algo contento - dijo un tanto burlón. Claro quien no estaría contento si hoy era su cumpleaños.

-¿Sabes algo? -tartamudeó un poco. Nezumi volteó a verlo atento -Estoy muy emocionado por salir contigo - Shion sonrió y él sintió sus mejillas arder, casi quiso golpear a Shion ¿cómo podía decir esas palabras de esa manera?

- Tonto, no digas cosas como esas con esa cara- se giró tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

- ¿Por qué? - Shion no lo comprendía.

Las demás horas habían pasado extremadamente rápido, como queriendo que ninguno de los dos se preparara para su salida, ambos estaban realmente nerviosos, impacientes, ruborizados y preocupados. Cuando sonó el timbre, Safu rápido se acercó a Shion. Nezumi rodó sus ojos.

-No olvides que hoy tienes fiesta en mi casa -dijo directo. Nezumi afiló la mirada y Shion sonrió.

-No lo olvido... A las 6 ¿verdad?

Safu asintió.

-Debo irme, mi abuela me espera.

Se despidió exclusivamente de Shion y quizá demasiado lento - a opinión de Nezumi- Luego de lanzar un suspiro, se puso de pie y se acercó al él.

-¿Listo? -inquirió tranquilo. El albino tragó saliva y fingió una sonrisa.

Caminaban por el centro, aun no se decidían que hacer o a donde ir. Ni siquiera él mismo había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo.

Pensó en llevarlo a la fuente de soda, invitarlo a comer una rebanada de pastel quizás, pero de seguro su madre de seguro ya le tendría algo preparado.

- Shion ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? - preguntó.

Shion le miro con un leve rubor - ¿Eh? Pues... Yo... - no sabía que decir - No lo sé.

Nezumi rápidamente trato de pensar en algo - Oye, pues que te parece si vamos allí- señalo al azar un establecimiento viendo que el otro no podía decidirse.

- ¿Un maid-café? - dijo Shion inocentemente. Nezumi se palmeó la cara algo ruborizado - No allí no- trató de corregirse - Allí.

- La heladería.

Bueno eso no sonaba tan mal - ¿Quieres un helado?

- ¡Si! - suspiro con algo de alivio, gracias a dios que cerca estaba esa heladería había sido vergonzoso que Shion creyese que lo quería llevar a un maid-café, aunque dudaba que éste conociera que era realmente ese establecimiento.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Díganme ?qué sabor quieren? - dijo la encargada desde el mostrador.

Shion miraba el menú, habían muchos sabores! No sabía cual elegir.

- ¿Shion?- preguntó Nezumi algo impaciente.

- Es que hay muchos... no sé cual elegir.

- Elige el que quieras, Además yo pago - dijo Nezumi.

- Uhmmm... pues...Fresas - dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Fresas? Pensé que pedirías algo más extraño con tantos sabores allí puestos- preguntó Nezumi un tanto extrañado.

- Ehmm pues...

- Vamos Shion! Elige al azar lo primero que veas! - indicó Nezumi.

- Pues... ¿Maní? ¿Melocotón? ¿Manzana?

- ¡Jajajaja! No pensé que lo harías!- Nezumi se carcajeaba.

- Ehm ¿disculpen? ¿Vas a elegir esos tres sabores? - preguntó la encargada viendo a Shion quien asintió - Bien ¿y tu?-

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Eh?¡Pero Nezumi no sabes si te va a gustar!

- No tiene nada malo probar algo diferente, ni yo hubiera elegido mejor.

La encargada tomó su pedido y les dio a ambos una canasta con tres bolas de helado a cada uno.

- Bien, a la tres probamos esto - dijo Nezumi algo emocionado.

- ¡Esta bien!

- ¡Tres!

- Es que son muchos, y no se cual elegir - dijo avergonzado.

Ambos habían tomado una buena cucharada de los tres sabores escogidos al azar, y lo único que obtuvieron fue que les doliera la cabeza por su frialdad. En ese momento estaban con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo audiblemente. Luego de algunos minutos de agonía, finalmente pudieron estabilizarse. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír.

Finalmente terminaron su helado; El cuál -en opinión de Nezumi- la combinación había quedado bastante bien, mientras que Shion debatía que el maní y melocotón ocultaron el sabor de las manzanas pero éste último con el melocotón sabía extraordinario.

Caminaron por el centro; platicando sobre algunos libros que Nezumi ya había leído, un poco de política y hasta incluso del sistema de educación en su escuela. Tras un buen recorrido por un parque, Nezumi lo jaló del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una tienda de juegos.

-¡Genial! -Shion, feliz, había descrito el lugar. La tienda era un espacio amplio-Shion hizo cálculos y parecía 6 veces mayor a su habitación- cubierta por tapices color oscuro, una alfombra azul marino con pequeños destellos dorados que simbolizaban el espacio, en cada rincón pre existía un juego mecánico con distinta función a las demás, al fondo había una barra de mostrador color amarillo y atrás de éste una repisa roja amplia subdividida en varias secciones donde se resguardaban diferentes juguetes con diferentes valores numéricos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Shion fue que en el lugar se divertían, con obvia éxtasis, varios niños, en promedio de 10-11 años, y éstos llevaban consigo varias tiras de rectángulos anaranjados

-Nezumi, ¿para qué son esos boletos?

El susodicho sonrió, puesto que predijo la pregunta.

-Esos se intercambian por algunos de los juguetes de allá atrás, o incluso por dulces. ¿Nunca has venido a uno de estos?

-¿Eh? No...¿Y cómo hacen eso? - Nezumi le miró algo sorprendido y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Bueno, necesitas ganar primero el juego. Si lo haces la máquina te entrega los boletos -entre líneas lo estaba retando. Shion inhaló de la impresión -Si logras obtener mejor puntuación que yo, te conseguiré cualquier juguete que quieras.

-¿Cualquiera? -lo miró incrédulo.

- Cualquiera -repitió emocionado - Pero debes vencerme -luego de provocar a Shion, sonrió de lado y creó la siguiente mentira: - Pero te comunico que soy de los mejores jugadores de este lugar.

Shion no se dejó intimidar.

Por eso todo le parecía nuevo, de cierta forma.

Había aceptado el reto de Nezumi, pero no sabía como jugar, no debía ser tan difícil.

- ¿Esto? cuál vamos a jugar? - preguntó algo impaciente pues Nezumi parecía algo concentrado en buscar el indicado.

- Estoy viendo... uhmm... ¡será ese! - señaló un juego al fondo.

Se acercaron dejando ver una pantalla con un asiento en frente y un volante, era un juego de carreras.

- Vamos a ver si sabes conducir Shion - dijo bulón Nezumi.

- ¿Eh? ¿Conducir? - Shion se alteró un poco - Pero si yo nunca...- sí se había subido a un auto seria al asiento trasero.

- ¡Jajajaja! vamos que es una broma ¿acaso crees que yo puedo conducir el auto de mi mamá? - preguntó y vio el rostro de Shion aún más avergonzado, eso significaba que le creía capaz de conducir con su edad - Eres un caso perdido - dijo indicándole que se subiera.

Shion se sentó algo nervioso por el ruido que salía del asiento.

- ¿Ves eso?, es para acelerar y este para frenar, el volante debes saber para que es, no? - Shion asintió, entonces introdujo las fichas para encender el juego.

Nezumi se sentó el juego del al lado, siendo el mismo.

- Bien Shion ¿estás listo? dijo antes que el contador del juego diera inicio.

- ¡Si!

Entonces el juego comenzó, Shion no sabía a donde moverse realmente movía el volante en casi todas las direcciones iba en el puesto siete de doce.

- No lo haces nada mal - soltó Nezumi viéndole de reojo.

La verdad es que había sido algo difícil al principio pero ya comenzaba a agarrarle el ritmo. Podía girar bien en las curvas así que aceleró, pasando al puesto cuatro, al menos no iba tan mal.

Ya iba por la vuelta dos, Nezumi parecía concentrado aún no le veía, hasta que pudo visualizar al automóvil con el símbolo arriba de J2, debía ser Nezumi y como debía suponer iba de primero.

- Me estás alcanzando, aprendes muy rápido Shion.

- Te voy a ganar - dijo manteniéndose firme.

Entonces aceleró aún más.

Iba tan rápido que apenas podía controlarlo, el volante parecía trabarse. Nezumi sonrió pisando a fondo.

Iban cabeza a cabeza sólo quedaban diez segundos para la meta.

Entonces Nezumi se desvió en un descuido hacia la grama retrasándolo, dejando que Shion ganara.

"You Lose"

Era el mensaje en su pantalla.

- Creo que perdí- Nezumi suspiró.

- Pero tú dijiste que eras muy bueno jugando esto, se supone que debías ganar.

- No siempre se gana Shion, además tu querías ganar ¿no?

- Pues...yo...- sí quería pero había algo en ese último movimiento descuidado de Nezumi que le había parecido tan raro.

- ¡Ya, ya!¡Mira tenemos boletos! - señaló viendo como de una ranura al lado de donde se insertaban las fichas salía una larga fila de boletos en cambio en la de Nezumi salían unos cuantos - ¡Vamos!

Fueron a la caja donde había en exhibición varios premios apenas contaban con veinte tickets.

Por los veinte tickets había unos anillos de plástico, un sacapuntas con un lápiz y unos llaveros.

- Vaya no hay nada bueno, sólo basura- le escuchó decir, Shion se preocupó un poco trató de ver algo que le gustase.

Los llaveros no eran tan feos, eran lindos de cierta forma, entonces vio uno con forma de abeja.

- ¿Te gusta alguno de esos? - Shion asintió señalando el de la abeja - No está mal.

Nezumi enseguida canjeó los tickets y recibió el dichoso llavero, Shion se emocionó al tomarlo.

De verdad le gustaba ver a Shion tan contento, entonces recordó que debía darle su regalo ¿Qué cara pondría?

- Shion no te molesta pasarte un momento por mi casa, ¿no? - dijo un tanto casual.

- ¿Eh? Tu casa... - se sonrojó un poco, nunca había sido invitado a casa nadie que no fuese la de Safu.

- Vamos, no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta - Nezumi le tomó del brazo haciéndole seguirle. Se sentía algo nervioso por saber donde viviría Nezumi, siempre se había imaginado un castillo o algo así.

Pero aquellas fantasías se vieron transformadas en una modesta casa un poco más grande que la suya y de grandes ventanas. Nezumi tomó sus llaves abriendo la puerta de aquella casa e invitándole a pasar. Enseguida pudo ver un decorado minimalista que hacía ver la casa mucho más grande que por fuera, era fascinante.

Nezumi le pidió que tomara asiento en la sala.

- ¿Y bien?

- Es bonita - Nezumi se carcajeó.

- Shion ¿sabes por lo menos por lo que te he hecho venir hasta acá? - Shion negó como esperaba - Aquí tengo tu regalo.

- ¿Eh? - Shion se sorprendió un poco, pero que más Nezumi le podía dar, se había divertido mucho el rato que habían pasado - Pero...

- Pero nada... - sentenció y pidió permiso para excusarse un momento volviendo con una caja tapada por un manto rojo ¿Qué era lo que había allí?

-Feliz cumpleaños Shion... -dijo más alegre y seguido le enseñó lo que ocultaba el manto rojo. Shion miró sorprendido lo que había allí dentro.

-Pero Nezumi... -ni él comprendía el por qué le regalaba tres ratones, pero nunca se había sentido tan emocionado en su vida.

- Quizás resulte trabajoso el cuidarlos, por eso te propongo que escojas el que más te guste -le explicó con una sonrisa. Shion asintió obediente para después buscar aquél roedor perfecto y fiel a sus gustos.

-... ¡Éste! -y seleccionó al de color blanco, de cierta manera era algo personal -... Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá con los otros?

- No te alarmes, yo me quedaré con ellos... sería problemático tener tres ratones en una panadería, Shion -descifró perfectamente aquella mirada sumisa. Shion observó a los animales.

- Son realmente lindos... ¿ya tienen nombre?

- No, tú debes bautizarlos.

- Está bien, creo que... éste se llamará Cravat... y aquél... ¡Tsukiyo! y... el blanco que se llame Hamlet.

Nezumi, impresionado, lo miró.

-¿Por qué esos nombres? -curioseó. Shion sonrió.

-Porque éste me recuerda al color de una masa frita -señalando al ratón café - Aquél es tan oscuro como la noche y ese otro porque me gusta Hamlet.

-Son nombres raros -suspiró - Pero supongo están bien.

-Muchas gracias, Nezumi.

-Sí, como sea... -se ruborizó y ladeó la cabeza evitando que Shion lo viera.

- Esto... Nezumi ¿y tu mamá? - preguntó al ver que ella o su padre estaban en la casa o por lo menos no los había visto.

-Trabajando - dijo con simpleza - No te preocupes, volverán más tarde - se sentó al lado de Shion - Toma esto, es una jaula para que te puedas llevar a Hamlet -le entregó una jaula de color blanco al igual que el ratón.

- Gracias, Nezumi. Pero de verdad no tenías que hacer tanto, te ha de haber costado muy caro- dijo algo apenado.

- Para nada, esto es tuyo por tu cumpleaños así que no reniegues de ello - Shion asintió levemente agradeciéndole levemente...

Entonces sintió como una alarma en su cabeza, enseguida revisó su reloj ¡Eran las seis!

La fiesta a la que Safu tanto le insistía que debía ir ¡No podía faltar!

- Nezumi ¡ya es tarde! - vio el atardecer por el gran ventanal.

- ¿Eh? ¿para qué?

- La fiesta de Safu, ¡tenemos que ir! - dijo algo alterado, Nezumi enseguida endureció su mirada ¡esa mocosa! no podía pedirle a Shion que olvidara la fiesta ¡maldición!

Lo acompañó hasta donde se suponía vivía esa niña, Durante todo el camino no pudo evitar suavizar su rostro, incluso Shion, tan despistado que era, se dio cuenta del cambio de humor tan drástico en su compañero, por ello detuvo la corrida con la mirada baja. Nezumi lo miró exigiendo una razón.

-Safu no te agrada, ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente el albino. Nezumi tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

-No es que no me agrade -mintió -solo siento es... mandona y aprensiva.

-Lo siento -se disculpó en un murmullo que se llevó el viento, al igual que la respuesta de Nezumi. Shion continúo - Desde un principio lo noté pero... no quería admitirlo... simplemente no me agrada que mis dos mejores amigos no se lleven bien, porque... -lo miró - Porque yo los quiero mucho a los dos.

-Shion...

-Pero si no quieres estar con ella, está bien... -Nezumi lo miró alarmado - No me refiero a que tengas que escoger, simplemente, si tu lo deseas, no convivir con ella no dudes en hacerlo... yo trataré de estar un tiempo con cada quién para que así no tengan que relacionarse.

-Shion... no importa... yo... - maldición era tan obvios los roces entre ellos.

-Claro que importa, Nezumi -alzó la voz. Apretó sus puños -Yo no quiero que tengan que soportar estar con el otro solo por mí... lo sé de Safu, tampoco le agradas, pero de igual forma se esfuerza para fingir que no está incómoda... creen que no me doy cuenta pero claro que lo percibo... sin embargo siempre están conmigo, aunque tengan que convivir... lo siento, en verdad... pero es una amiga que jamás abandonaré, porque antes de que tu llegases era la única que me hablaba y quería sin importar mi físico.

Nezumi permaneció en silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos y golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan obvio. Prefería mil veces estar con esa mocosa estresante a hacer sufrir a Shion.

-Gracias por acompañarme, pero de aquí yo me iré solo, también se está haciendo tarde así que deberías regresar a tu casa -dijo con una sonrisa fingida que luego se llenó de inmensa alegría -Gracias por esta tarde, Nezumi -se acercó - Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, jamás la olvidaré.

Dicho aquello lo abrazó como si se estuviese despidiendo para siempre. En el afecto, Nezumi encontró tanto sentimiento que inclusive lo llenó de preocupación. No dudó en siquiera corresponder el abrazo, rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos y estrujándolo fuertemente hacia él. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que Shion rompió el contacto, susurrándole algo antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la casa de su amiga.

Tocó el timbre y Safu lo recibió emocionada invitándole a pasar.

Al parecer los padres de Safu estaban trabajando aún, por lo que sólo estaban ella y su abuela, era una señora encantadora, la vio en su silla de ruedas mientras tejía animadamente y le dedicaba una frase de felicitaciones.

Safu estaba muy feliz al parecer pero vio algo extraño en ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Safu? - preguntó un tanto curioso.

- Dime Shion, ¿por qué no vino él? pensé que lo haría - dijo un tanto seria ella.

- Eh? pues, Nezumi, él tuvo que irse a su casa... ¡sí eso! - sinceramente le extrañaba que ella se lo preguntara.

- Es un cobarde - le escuchó mascullar levemente, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara - Esto... ¿qué es eso que tienes allí? - señaló la jaula que tenía cubierta por aquel manto rojo.

- Pues... Nezumi me lo dio - descubrió al pequeño ratón que miró curioso a la muchacha que dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Un ratón?

- ¡Si! ¿no es genial? - ella no podía decir lo mismo asintió un poco no muy convencida, no le gustaban los ratones. Sintió un poco de envidia de animal que pasaría tiempo con Shion.

- Bueno ¡Shion! vamos ¡mira el pastel que te tengo! - señaló la mesa algo decorada con algunos dulces y el pastel en el centro, era un pastel de chocolate y fresas que tenía escrito un típico _"Happy Birthday"_

Ella encendió las velas emocionada pidiéndole con insistencia que no se olvidara de su deseo.

Cantaron aquella típica canción de celebración y Shion se acercó a apagar las velas tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras pensaba en su deseo.

"¡Que los tres estemos siempre juntos!"

Sopló con algo de fuerza viendo como la llama se apagaba al instante y oía los aplausos por parte de Safu y su abuela.

-Bueno Shion aquí va uno de los regalos que te tenemos preparados.

- ¿Eh? no era necesario, con la fiesta ya...! - dijo algo apenado.

- Nada de peros Shion! - dijo autoritaria - ¡Bien! este es de parte de mi abuela - le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel morado con un lazo blanco.

Lo destapó descubriendo un suéter de color lila con un estampado de líneas quebradas.

- Está bonito señora, ¡muchas gracias! - agradeció instantáneamente.

Safu pidió que se lo probase y así hizo, le quedaba algo holgado pero estaba bien.

- ¡Te queda genial! ahora tienes uno igual al mío - dijo ella gustosa señalando el suyo de un color más oscuro.

El tiempo pasó y se hacía algo tarde, debía volver a su casa o su madre se preocuparía.

Safu lo acompañó hasta afuera de su casa. Pudo ver el tiempo las nubes grises resaltaban en el cielo casi oscuro.

- Se avecina una tormenta - dijo con naturalidad Safu miró al cielo diciendo que sería algo pasajero - Bueno gracias por todo Safu, nos vemos mañana.

- Espera...- lo detuvo - Aún no te he dado mi regalo...- ella se acercó acortando la distancia entre ellos dándole un suave beso en su mejilla. Era extraño.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho lo mismo que mi mamá? - preguntó un tanto confundido.

- Es mi regalo una muestra del deseo reproductivo - explicó ella - O al menos eso dicen los libros.

Shion no dijo nada, aún confundido por la acción de su amiga, se despidió nuevamente para dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Llegó a su casa con la mirada baja, cerró la puerta y dio un primer paso, pero se detuvo de inmediato. Las palabras de Shion aún resonaban en su mente y eso oprimía cada vez más su pecho hasta el punto de dolerle. Realmente se sintió una escoria por no haberle debatido, pero es que en el fondo estaba realmente de acuerdo con el albino; sin embargo eso lo haría sufrir más, no quería que Shion sufriera más... y además... ese abrazo... realmente se sintió como una despedida.<p>

Después de lanzar un suspiro notó algo nuevo en su casa. Las luces del recibidor estaban apagadas al igual que el interior de la casa. Encendió la luz y se dirigió a las escaleras. En el último escalón notó una luz al fondo que dedujo pertenecía al cuarto de sus padres y, como si el destino quisiese responder todas sus preguntas, la puerta se abrió y de ahí salió su padre y madre.

-Hola Nezumi -lo saludó su papá, para después acercarse y acariciarle su cabeza -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Nezumi, tu padre y yo queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante -Su madre le dirigía la palabra algo seria. Nezumi afirmó y puso atención - Tu padre fue ascendido - aquello en vez de tranquilizarle le llenó de pánico - Por lo cuál nos dará muchos beneficios pero...

-¿Pero qué? -curioseó rápido, desesperándose en el proceso.

-Tendremos que mudarnos nuevamente a otra ciudad -continúo su padre. Nezumi se paralizó.

-Pero... - sentía era una broma, una muy mala, sintió sus piernas temblar por un momento.

-Lo lamentamos, Nezumi. Sobre todo porque aquí tienes grandes amigos.

Nezumi no podía creerlo, no de nuevo... Shion, ¿qué pasaría con Shion? No podían separarlos de nuevo, no cuando él... lo quería.

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza. Sus padres suavizaron la mirada.

-Lo lamentamos... -su padre se disculpó - Si quieres mañana puedes ir a despedirte.

Ni siquiera pudo responder aquello. Durante varias horas, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía angustiado, triste, solitario, traicionado y enojado consigo mismo por no haber disfrutado más momentos con Shion. Porque para él solo importaba estar a solas con él, pero bien podría ceder y soportar a Safu... pudo haber ido a la fiesta. A la fiesta de Shion.

-Lo lamento, Shion -susurró y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió temprano a la casa del albino. Sus padres ya habían empacado desde la noche pasada y ya se encontraban en el auto dispuestos para partir en el instante en que Nezumi se desocupara. El niño hubiera deseado aunque estar haber ido a clases como despedida... incluso ya extrañaba enojarse con Safu e Inukashi, pero sobre todo no podía hacerse la idea de dejar a Shion nuevamente.

La puerta fue abierta y una preocupada Karan lo saludó. Lo invitó a pasar y con cortesía le preguntó la razón de su visita. Una vez que se lo dijo Karan lo dudó un poco, puesto que Shion aún estaba dormido, demasiado cansado por la fiesta y salida que tuvo. Nezumi prometió no hacer ruido pero por dentro deseaba despertarlo y despedirse como había planeado. Subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación, recordándole la vez que lo fue a visitar tras su estancia en el hospital.

Cuando estuvo cerca acarició sus cabellos con mayor concentración, queriendo imprimir la sensación y llevarla consigo para toda su vida.

-Te extrañaré mucho -le susurró -lamento si no me comporté como debí con tu amiga y también por no haber ido a tu fiesta... lo lamento... eres el mejor amigo que jamás haya tenido y espero que, si nos volvemos a ver, sigas siendo él mismo: alegre, inocente, inteligente, agradable y a veces estúpido -rió entrecortado, sentía lágrimas pero las contuvo - Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

Selló la promesa con un beso en la frente de Shion. Seguido salió y susurró algo último antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Te quiero"

Había tenido un dulce y agradable sueño, alguien le hablaba con melancolía, no podía ver su rostro muy bien por más que se esforzara sólo esas palabras habían quedado en su cabeza.

_"Te quiero"_

Se despertó algo desorientado, vio el reloj eran las siete.

Se levantó sintiendo una gran preocupación, miró al pequeño ratón descansar en su jaula y sonrió, a lo mejor no era nada.

Fue a asearse y bajó a desayunar. Su madre ya tenía el desayuno listo dejándole un vaso de jugo en la mesa.

- Buenos días mamá - saludó como siempre y ella de devolvió el saludo.

Su madre de cierta forma lucía un tanto preocupada, la vio sostener con fuerza la jarra.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonrió y dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, se sentó a su lado un tanto dubitativa.

- Shion...- tomó un poco de aire - Verás, hace un rato vino Nezumi -

Shion dejó el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Nezumi? ¿Pero por qué vino tan temprano?

- Verás Shion, Nezumi vino a despedirse...- Shion lo miró preocupado, ¿despedirse? - Su padre nuevamente fue trasladado a otro estado y...- se detuvo al ver la cara de incredulidad en Shion.

- Es... es mentira, ¿no? - sus manos temblaban levemente.

- Shion, entiendo que se lleven muy bien, pero no se puede hacer nada - dijo tratando de calmarlo.

- No... no es justo - las lágrimas salieron ya sin poder reprimirlas más.

- Shion...

Shion se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con el dorso de la camisa y se levantó tomando su mochila algo apresurado y saliendo de la casa.

Karan gritó desesperada su nombre, pero ya se había marchado.

No era justo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía estar junto a él? era su amigo ¿por qué siempre tenían que separarse?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas olvidando sus restricciones físicas, quería llegar a ese lugar antes que nada.

Se saltó unos cuantos semáforos en rojo, casi era arrollado, pero no le importó, sentía esa gran angustia tenía que ir allí y ver que todo era mentira, porque tenía que ser mentira, ¿no?

Llegó muy agitado al colegio, de seguro Nezumi estaría sentado en su asiento y le diría que todo fue una broma.

Entró al salón ya casi estaban todos pero el asiento de Nezumi estaba vacío.

- Shion - Safu lo había recibido alegremente pero el no había tenido las ganas de contestarle.

Ella vio como él se acercó al asiento de Nezumi y se mordió el labio con algo de molestia.

- Shion... - no sabía si decirle aquello pero era lo único que podía hacer era su amiga, no podía mentirle descaradamente.

Ese tonto, quiso pensar.

"_Es una lastima que tenga que retirarse tan pronto habiendo comenzado el curso"_

Ella pudo ver cuando venía del salón de profesores, aquella mujer alta que se parecía mucho a Nezumi, y a él con ella, seguramente era su madre. ¿Retirarse? ¿acaso se iba...?

Había hecho una fiesta internamente pero todo aquello se había apagado al ver a Shion así de deprimido frente a ella.

- Él no volverá - dijo con algo de molestia. Shion volteó a mirarla totalmente incrédulo - Hace un rato sus padres estuvieron aquí hablando de eso...

Shion no había dicho nada, era como si cada palabra que ella le había dicho le hubiese destrozado.

Entonces el timbre de entrada sonó y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

El profesor entró algo serio y se aclaró la voz captando la atención de todos.

- Buenos días, queridos alumnos. Hoy les traigo una mala noticia. Verán su compañero de clases Nezumi, quien se unió recientemente debió ser transferido a otro estado por asuntos familiares, así que a partir de hoy dejará de cursar las clases aquí - todos se habían quedado callados, algunas chicas parecían nerviosas y tristes.

Safu veía las distintas reacciones en el salón, ella debía ser la primera en salir a festejar pero se sentía mal, vio a Shion ponerse aún más triste vio su mirada y quiso decirle algo pero el profesor había anunciado que pusieran atención a la clase, ya luego se lamentarían por la perdida.

Estaba tan decaído que ni siquiera puso atención en clases, lo que nunca había pasado. Se hallaba mirando hacia la ventana y por más de una ocasión los maestros le habían llamado la atención. Cuando fue receso simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado. Safu se acercó.

-Shion... lamento que Nezumi se haya ido...

-No debes fingir que lo lamentas -susurró. Luego negó con la cabeza - Lo siento, Safu -la miró -No quise ser grosero.

-Descuida... pero tienes razón. Nunca me cayó bien -dijo apenada.

-Lo sé... pero ahora no hay de qué preocuparse, puesto que no volverá jamás -lanzó un suspiro y se levantó -Perdón Safu, quiero ir al baño.

La niña afirmó dudosa con la cabeza. Shion caminó lentamente hacia el servidor. Tomó agua entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro, mojándolo en el proceso.

-Nezumi... -sollozó. Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, tratando que las lágrimas no saliesen por sus órganos.

Definitivamente, le costaría trabajo superarlo.

Cuando regresó Safu lo esperaba con media sonrisa.

-Vayamos a desayunar -exclamó tranquila. Shion negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre -Safu iba a reprochar, por eso la interrumpió - No quiero, no lo deseo y no lo haré -continuó molesto, más nuevamente se disculpó. Acarició su sien y cerró los ojos.

-Shion, ya sé que será difícil superarlo pero debes hacerlo.

-No puedo -gimoteó.

-¡No digas que no puedes cuando no lo has intentado! -gritó desesperada. Shion se sorprendió. -Debes seguir tu vida, debes hacerlo... ¡¿qué dirá Nezumi si ve como te das por vencido?

-Safu, yo...

-Quizá nunca me cayó bien, pero sé lo que hubiera deseado para ti... debes seguir adelante y si no lo haces ¡jamás serás feliz! ¡Aunque él se haya ido yo siempre estaré contigo Shion! Yo también soy tu amiga!

Aquellas palabras le hicieron doler el pecho y revolcaron su corazón. Tardó en asimilar la situación... era imposible continuar con su vida sin Nezumi, sin... pero si se podía, si lo deseaba... Hamlet lo había hecho a pesar de que las circunstancias no le favorecían, su padre había sido asesinado y el siguió con su vida, buscando venganza pero al menos no se dejó caer. Era un ejemplo absurdo pero de algo le sirvió para entender. Entonces recordó, Nezumi le había prestado otros dos libros... y también tenía a Safu.

-Sí, lo volveré a ver -murmuró. Safu entrecerró los ojos tras no escuchar - Él volverá... así como lo hizo hace poco... volverá -se auto convenció. Dejó caer una lágrima y miró agradecido a Safu -gracias...

-... Yo no hice nada -sonrió -vayamos a desayunar. No quiero que por no hacerlo te vaya a pasar algo. Shion afirmó algo lento y después siguió a su amiga.

Porque la vida continuaba y él no se dejaría vencer... definitivamente se volverían a ver...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**YukoSama **Hola Yuko! Qué alegría recibir siempre comentarios tuyos, bueno Nezumi siempre será obsesivo y ese amor será más claro con el pasar del tiempo. Los ratones son un regalo xDD Esperamos te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo nxn. Inicio de nuevo arco o más de bien de triller psicologico (?) XD

**Carlac94: **Ojala les guste y se lleven un buen sabor de boca xD

**Advertencias: **OC (original Character)

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**IX**

"Alucinar"

* * *

><p>Un joven; de cabello blanco había crecido un poco, tez blanca excepto una marca en su mejilla izquierda que visiblemente, llegaba hasta su cuello, con ojos rojos como rubí, de altura promedio alta y de 16 años aproximadamente; caminaba por el pavimento de una avenida grande con algo de prisa. Sacó su celular y miró la hora.<p>

Llegaré tarde, pensó alarmado - Safu me dijo que a las 7 en punto - se regañó por entretenerse por ahí.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde su aquella fiesta de cumpleaños y de que, aunque trataba de bloquearlo, Nezumi se había ido. Desde ese día intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, puesto que no sería sano esperarlo por tanto tiempo para que al final nunca llegara, no era saludable, se lo había dicho su madre y Safu.

Ahora se podría decir que ya se encontraba bien, o por lo menos mejor que cuando todo pasó. Veía la vida de otras formas y siempre agradeció por tener la oportunidad de al menos haber conocido a Nezumi. Por ahora solo importaba llegar pronto a la fiesta que Safu le había preparado.

Los últimos años simplemente no había deseado festejar su cumpleaños, por los recuerdos que le solía traer, pero ahora simplemente quería seguir con su vida de la mejor manera.

Atravesó una calle, solo faltaban tres cuadras para llegar. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que notó cuando el semáforo, en la otra esquina, se había puesto verde. Estaba a punto de cruzar cuando un claxon lo detuvo, lanzó un grito cortante, debido al susto. Suspiró hondo y acarició su sien. Cuando elevó la mirada vio a alguien... alguien alto de cabello largo negro y sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

Una vez que pudieron pasar y aquella persona se fue acercando más, pudo notar una similitud exacta con la de Nezumi que inclusive lo hizo temblar. Miró mejor aquellos ojos grisáceos que tanto le gustaban pero...

Imposible... no es él reflexionó y continúo su camino. Ambos pasando a lado del otro, sin hablarse ni mirarse. Llegó al otro lado de la calle y se propuso no voltear, pero luego pensó algo... aquél acercamiento tan directo lo hizo sentir cosas raras, como si realmente lo conociese, como si aquel afecto que se tenían volvía a aparecer en su memoria y como cada momento y sentimiento en ellos con Nezumi, lo hacía sentirse más alegre que nunca.

Pero nuevamente se dijo... era imposible que fuera él. Debía estar alucinando.

Prefirió no seguir pensando en eso, sólo le hacía daño.

Ahora cursaría el primer año de preparatoria, le iba bien, y era bueno en todas sus clases, amaba todas sobre todo biología y literatura.

Safu se había encargado de no dejarlo sólo nunca, habían asistido juntos a la misma secundaria y no podía negar que se la había pasado muy bien.

Llegó al instituto casi arrastrando los pies, hoy sería su primer día de clases.

Algunos alumnos le miraban extrañados con su apariencia, cuchicheaban un poco, pero ya no le importaba, sabía que por su aspecto no podía una buena primera impresión a todos, tampoco iba a cargar un aviso en el cuello explicando lo que le sucedía, con el tiempo ya perderían el interés.

Llegó a su aula, la 1-D, aún no parecían haber llegado todos, y los que estaban allí habían volteado a verle analizándolo.

Se sentó cerca a la ventana, después de todo siempre le gustaba ver el paisaje, vio a Safu acercarse a él llegando algo apresurada, se sentó a su lado como solía hacerlo.

- Lo siento llego tarde - dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Eh? no yo acabo de llegar también- explicó.

- ¡Ah! que bien, - dijo con alivio - Se que te pedí que estuvieras temprano para la ceremonia, pero bueno mis padres se pusieron algo sentimentales e hicieron un álbum con mi nuevo uniforme.

Rió no pudiendo contenerse, su madre también había insistido en tomarse una foto con él en su nuevo uniforme de preparatoria.

- Bueno dejemos nuestras cosas aquí, tenemos que ir a la ceremonia, comenzara en unos minutos - dijo viendo su reloj y tomándole de la muñeca.

Ambos fueron juntos, había gente de todos los cursos. Safu buscaba su lugar entre los de primer año.

Al final la ceremonia dio inicio con unas palabras alentadoras del director, un hombre que lucía bastante alegre si se podía decir.

- Buenos días queridos alumnos, para quienes no me conocen, soy el director Rikiga. Espero que este año sea prospero para todos. Les damos la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y también debo decir que es un momento emotivo para aquellos que cursan su último año.

Parecía que el ambiente estaba algo sentimental, y algunos de los mayores parecían querer llorar.

Después de las palabras conmovedoras, todo volvió a la normalidad, volviendo a sus aulas.

Tuvo que hacer lo que marcaba el protocolo y presentarse a la clase, algo que no le gustaba mucho porque sentía todos ponían especial atención a sus palabras, pero todo parecía haberse desviado al asiento vacío tras él, un alumno que no se había presentado el día de hoy.

Luego de aquellas horas de clases podía decir que ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese ambiente.

Safu estaba con él buscando un club al cual unirse, ya que era de carácter obligatorio, quizás sería bueno unirse al club de literatura. No había retomado la lectura en mucho tiempo, tal vez porque el sólo pensar en eso le afligía, vio el cartel frente a él.

"Club de literatura"

- ¿Te unirás a ese club? - preguntó ella.

- No lo sé realmente - vio que ella frunció el ceño.

- Sí tanto quieres hacerlo, yo me uniré contigo.

- No es necesario, además no tienes que hacer algo que no te gusta.

- Como sabes que no me puede gustar, puede que yo no aprecie mucho la lectura clásica pero puedo apreciarla por ti - dijo ella con seguridad.

- Pero pensé que te unirías al club de ciencias.

- No pongas peros Shion- dijo con frialdad - Vamos - ella lo tomó del brazo tomándolo desprevenido siendo arrastrado dentro delas puertas del club.

Dentro sólo había dos personas que parecían estar organizando papeles importantes y algunos libros.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo uno de ellos, una chica de cabellos negros y gafas - ¡Soy Akari, la presidenta del Club! ¿Piensan unirse?- su voz sonaba un tanto desesperada.

- Sí - respondió Safu.

- ¡Oh! llegan en buen tiempo - dijo la muchacha.

- Jeje, la verdad es que somos los únicos aquí - explicó el muchacho que estaba con ella - Es un alivio que haya gente que quiera unírsenos, cómo ya todos los integrantes del club se graduaron esto está algo muerto.

- Pero aún tenemos esperanzas en los nuevo ingreso. Tomen llenen esta planilla - dijo la muchacha muy contenta.

Ambos sonrieron, parecían buenas personas.

Shion miró el lugar lleno de libros, había unos pocos muebles y una mesa. La verdad era que se veía acogedor.

Luego de haber llenado su solicitud, la muchacha que decía ser la presidenta les pidió que se retiraran pues ellos debían encargarse de la limpieza, ya mañana podían venir con regularidad.

Le resultaron muy agradables, la verdad. Miró a Safu de reojo quien caminaba con el de regreso a sus casas, de una manera se sintió muy agradecido, sólo quizás no hubiese tenido el valor de entrar allí.

- Esto... Safu, de verdad muchas gracias por lo de hoy - ella volteó a mirarle un tanto confundida.

- No es nada, era algo que tenía que hacer o de seguro te pasarías la vida lamentandote por ello.

- Pero de verdad te lo agradezco... - Safu dejó de caminar captando la atención de Shion quien volteó preocupado.

- Shion...- dijo ella tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- ¿Qué ocurre Safu?

- Entiendes ¿por qué hago todo esto? ¿no?

El porqué de sus actos, no comprendía bien - ¿A qué te refieres...?

- Shion, tú me gustas - dijo ella mirándolo firmemente. No bajaría su mirada ya que sería como avergonzarse de sus sentimientos.

Shion se había quedado paralizado al oír esas palabras de su boca.

- Mas preciso, quiero tener sexo contigo Shion.

¿Por qué ella tenía que siempre ser tan directa con lo que pensaba?, siempre había admirado eso de su parte pero ahora se sentía en medio de una gran encrucijada.

- Safu yo...- ¿qué debía decir?, él no había tenido la cabeza en todo ese tiempo de pensar en Safu como una posible pareja para él o le había despertado algún interés que no fuese su amistad incondicional - Yo no puedo Safu... Además tener sexo, a nuestra edad, es algo irresponsable, yo no puedo...

- ¿Acaso no puedes verme como algo más que una amiga Shion? ¡Siempre he estado contigo! - por eso mismo, tanto tiempo juntos su convivencia se había vuelto algo cotidiano, no podía pensar en ella de esa manera.

- No lo sé Safu, yo no he tenido el tiempo de pensar en esas cosas - trató de excusarse. Vio que ella se mordía el labio y se daba la media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar - ¡Espera! aún tenemos estos años de preparatoria - dijo un tanto agitado lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Ella dejó de caminar.

- ¿Para saber si quieres tener sexo conmigo? - dijo un tanto burlona.

¿Realmente era eso? asintió y ella sonrió - Está bien, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero tú también da el tuyo - dijo un tanto autoritaria mientras mantenía su sonrisa, aunque parecía que quisiera ocultarlo, estaba realmente feliz de tener una oportunidad.

Entonces ambos iban a continuar su camino cuando Safu dio un grito.

- ¿Una rata? - dijo ella viendo como el roedor caminaba entre sus piernas y corría ágilmente hasta su persona. se subió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hombro, se había quedado paralizado. Entonces la rata lo olfateó un poco.

Vio el ratón negro mirarle fijamente con sus ojos y luego bajar rápidamente para irse entre la multitud.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de seguirlo. Safu le gritaba pero él no la escuchaba. Siguió al roedor abriéndose paso entre las personas, entonces le perdió el rastro, desorientado trató de buscarlo, pero un susurro lo hizo quedarse paralizado.

"Veo que no has cambiado"

Tan sutil había sido aquel mensaje, casi que lo había escuchado en su oído, volteó a ver quien había sido el responsable, todo parecía en cámara lenta. Vio entonces un rostro sonriente, de aquel muchacho entre aquellas personas se alejaba entre la multitud, dedicándole una especie de saludo con su mano.

Sus piernas habían tardado en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron fue tarde, buscó entre las personas pero aquella persona había desaparecido.

Después escuchó a Safu gritarle mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Shion? -había preguntado inmediatamente, más el muchacho no reaccionaba -¿Shion?

-Ese era... -susurró alarmado para luego negar fuertemente con la cabeza -No, no era -se auto convenció. Miró a Safu - Lamento haberte preocupado, pero no fue nada, simplemente ese ratón se parecía al mío.

-No mientas -Safu frunció el ceño. Suspiró, sabiendo a ciegas que Shion no diría más - Está bien, me voy. Nos vemos mañana.

Se despidió de ella y retomó su camino a su casa. Ya era suficiente por ese día.

Cuando llegó a su casa su madre lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, diciendo lo orgullosa y feliz que estaba de ver a su hijo con ese uniforme.

-No puedo creer que mi bebé ya esté en preparatoria.

-Mamá -reprochó avergonzado.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿hiciste amigos?, ¿cómo es la escuela?, ¿y los profesores?

-Mamá, esto no se cuenta así como así -sonrió - Espera a que me cambie y en la comida te platico -su madre accedió contenta.

Subió hacia su habitación, la miró con detenimiento, ahora era un cuarto para un adolescente y no para un niño más. Miró a Hamlet, quien seguía en su jaula, corriendo en la rueda como entretenimiento, cuando el ratón observó a su amo saltó del juguete para recibirlo.

-Hola, Hamlet -y lo tomó entre manos -¿Sabes? hoy vi a un ratón negro, sabes, se parecía a... -se detuvo al descubrir algo y abrió la boca incrédulo - Tu hermano...

Entonces su madre lo llamó. Dejó al pequeño roedor blanco en su lugar y bajó para comer. Durante ese lapso le platicó de todo, excepto la confesión de Safu y el encuentro con el que imaginó era Nezumi. Luego de la comida subió a su habitación. Respiró hondo puesto que tendría un día de descanso ya que no habían dejado nada de tarea y las clases solo fueron instrucciones. Se acostó en su cama y sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido.

En sus sueños apareció un joven de cabello negro, y algo largo, piel blanca ojos grises y hermosos. Éste le sonreía. Shion dio un par de pasos para alcanzarlo pero el joven caminó en sentido contrario para después desaparecer. Entonces una voz profunda lo llamó y seguido pudo identificar una frase que lo paralizó: "veo que no has cambiado"

Despertó sobresaltado. Respiró profundo y permaneció acostado, pensando. El chico de sus sueños se parecía mucho a aquella persona que se encontró en la calle y aquella voz a la de la persona que escuchó en el momento de la aparición del ratón.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con mi sueño? -se preguntó, más la respuesta nunca llegó. Desde el fondo creía que se trataba de Nezumi pero... -¿Qué tal si no es?, ¿qué tal si solo es una ilusión? No quiero ilusionarme de nuevo ni tampoco sufrir por ello... estoy harto de que siempre aparece en mi mente, ¿por qué no puedo olvidarlo simplemente?

Harto de todo eso se levantó y por ello se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche.

-Dormí más de lo deseado -exclamó cansado -Mañana tengo clases... ya no quiero ir.

A la mañana siguiente, Shion se levantó más temprano de lo usual. En toda la noche no había podido cerrar los ojos debido a sus estúpidos pensamientos sobre Nezumi. Nuevo tema de estrés, la confesión de Safu que, de igual forma, lo tenía muy consternado.

Como era segundo día de clase y ya tenía apuntado su horario, decidió llevarse algunos libros y cuadernos de materias más importantes. Tomó la mochila de la parte más alta de una estantería y, al hacerlo, dos libros cayeron. Se acercó y los tomó. Estaban polvosos y por ello no identificó el título. Los sacudió al exhalar y vio "El príncipe y el mendigo" y "El príncipe feliz"

Su rostro se volvió pálido, y sintió lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora recordaba que su madre los había puesto ahí para que sufriera tanto con la ida de Nezumi. Los dejó en la mesa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lloraría más.

Salió para ir al instituto.

Ya se le hacía tarde, tragó el desayuno en un santiamén y se marchó no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Ya iba llegando al instituto así que dejó de ir tan apresurado y tomarlo con calma. Entonces frente a el pudo ver a Safu, recordó lo sucedido anoche y casi se abstuvo de hablar con ella pero decidió que era mejor seguir como antes.

- ¡Safu! - la llamó y ella volteó con una sonrisa.

- Shion, buenos días...- ella se quedó callada de golpe - No luces muy bien, ¿qué te sucedió?

- Eh... ¿esto? no es nada, sólo que no pude dormir bien - trató de no hacerlo algo muy relevante.

- Tienes que descansar bien o te enfermaras - ella suspiró.

Su charla de buenos días se había convertido en una serie recomendaciones del buen dormir.

Después de tanta discusión habían llegado al instituto. Entraron al aula tomando sus lugares, todos parecían charlar entre ellos, aún cuando ayer todos parecían algo distantes, parecían que ya se habían formado pequeños grupos.

El timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonó y el profesor entró. Todos dieron los buenos días como estaba acostumbrado, entonces su profesor dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y algo serio se dirigió a ellos.

- Bueno clase, ayer debido a ciertas dificultades un alumno no pudo se integrar a la clase. Espero que todos le den una cálida bienvenida. ¡Bueno puedes pasar!

Rápidamente sabía que debía ser quien estuviera en el asiento tras él.

¿Qué tipo de persona sería?

Todos miraban expectantes a la puerta del salón.

Vio como aquel muchacho de cabellos negros recogidos miraba a todos con sus ojos grises de manera penetrante, la clase de había quedado en silencio.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Nezumi, debido a ciertas dificultades el día de ayer no me pude incorporar, espero que nos llevemos bien - una presentación impecable.

Su voz varonil había inundado por completo el aula, algunas chicas suspiraron nerviosas.

- Bien puedes tomar asiento allí - el profesor señaló el asiento tras Shion.

Caminó para ubicarse en su nuevo lugar.

Shion se había quedado petrificado, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, no había quitado su mirada de un punto invisible frente a la pizarra, siquiera prestó atención a cuando Nezumi se sentó tras el, no quiso voltear a descubrir que tal vez era una ilusión, una mala jugada de su mente.

La clase comenzó como estaba pautado, trató de concentrarse en las palabras del profesor tomando los apuntes necesarios, hasta que el timbre del receso sonó. aquellas habían sido las peores horas de su vida, una gran tensión se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

Vio a Safu levantarse dirigiéndose a él.

- Shion...

Se levantó por inercia y vio lentamente a la persona tras él, seguía ahí. No sabía que hacer y de un momento a otro se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del instituto oyendo la voz de Safu gritarle desde la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**YukoSama **Pues a las autoras les gusta verlo sufrir xDD Gracias por review! Esperamos te guste el nuevo episodio. Besos!

**Sora **Gracias por el review! Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo y pues Shion realmente merecía unos ratones xD es tan original que podríamos hacer una moda de regalar ratones (?)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo nxn. Disculpen la tardancia y mi vagancia XD He considerado que quizás hacer las act semanales cada jueves, ya que tenemos mucho del fic avanzado.

**Carlac94: **Y eso ocurre porque no tenemos vida social xDD Ok, esperamos que les guste mucho.

**Advertencias:**

Suffering y angst everywere XD (quizas algo molesto y predecible...)

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**X**

"Hospital"

* * *

><p>Corrió y corrió, sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía, sólo deseaba salir de ese lugar, de ese maldito sueño que lo hacía ver cosas que ya no deseaba recordar. Estaba cansado de verlo siempre, ¿por qué su mente le jugaba tan terribles pasadas? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar todo aquello?<p>

Cuatro años... cuatro años le había tomado para equilibrar sus emociones, había logrado controlarse con la mención de Nezumi y también había salido de su deplorable estado. Y ahora, por una nueva ilusión, se hallaba corriendo como psicópata por los pasillos de la escuela.

La gente pasaba por su vista y comenzó a sentirse ahogado, los movimientos de éstas eran lentos, el ruido se hacía vacío, todo se veía ilegible, borroso; la luz comenzó a oscurecerse...

-No -susurró y detuvo su corrida desenfrenada para tomar aire - No de nuevo - susurró.

Cambió de dirección y como pudo, caminó rápido hacia los baños. La presión se le estaba bajando, las náuseas aumentaron, su campo de visión se hacía cada vez más oscuro y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba constante.

Entró al baño. Afortunadamente no había nadie. Todos de seguro yacían contentos disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Tomó agua entre sus manos y la lanzó sobre su rostro, logrando que momentáneamente el sentimiento de enfermedad disminuyera poco. Sin embargo no podía contrarrestar los síntomas.

No de nuevo pensó alarmado. Se sujetó con fuerza del canto del lavabo y respiró hondo. El mareo aumentó. Tomó más agua, la sensación líquida y fría lo ayudaba para mantener la consciencia. Más agua, más agua, las veces necesarias. Pero su visión y mareo no se detenían, solo aumentaban lentamente. Comenzó a jadear y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, haciendo más firme su presión al aguamanil.

Pero no pudo soportarlo. Perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Casi había tratado de estirar su mano y alcanzarle pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido y Shion había huido del aula. Safu estaba tan sorprendida como él por aquel la extraña acción. Ella quiso decir algo y llamar a Shion pero sólo estaba allí parada apretando con fuerza sus manos, ella se volteó y le encaró con una expresión molesta pintada en su rostro.<p>

-Así que volviste -Safu lo miraba fríamente - ¿Te das cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste pasar y aún así te dignas a aparecer como si nada?

-No me reclames, esto no te concierne -respondió Nezumi molesto, pero sin ocultar la preocupación que sentía por Shion. Sobre todo porque la niña chismosa le había contado todo lo que pudo pasar su albino... esperen, ¿su albino? Negó con la cabeza desesperado para sacarse esa idea. Safu afiló más la mirada -¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

-No lo sé -angustió su mirada - Jamás lo había visto así.

Nezumi rodó los ojos. La simple presencia de Safu le incomodaba mucho. Pero entonces recordó la vez que Shion había salido a esa velocidad entre clases... la vez que se había enfermado y fue trasladado al hospital.

-No puede ser que... -susurró y se puso de pie rápidamente. Safu lo siguió insegura.

Corrió por los pasillos buscando un endemoniado baño mientras recordaba profundamente esa escena, llegando al extremo de verla en ese nuevo espacio y tiempo. Llegó al baño y respiró hondo. Safu se detuvo algo distante, creyendo que la razón de su carrera era porque Nezumi deseaba hacer sus necesidades. Éste último entró al servicio.

Lo que vio... lo dejó sin aliento.

Se había quedado paralizado con la escena frente a sus ojos.

Shion estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sintió una gran oleada de preocupación recorrer su cuerpo. Corrió a dónde estaba el albino y lo levantó examinándolo cuidadosamente, vio que respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo se sentía algo tibio, demasiado.

- Shion...- lo zarandeó levemente - ¡Shion! - llamó aún más preocupado pero una sensación de ligero alivio al verlo abrir levemente sus ojos.

- Nezu...mi - balbuceó un tanto somnoliento.

- Shion, me tenías preocupado, vamos tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

- De verdad... - Nezumi dejó de moverse viendo como Shion le dirigía una mirada melancólica y levantaba su mano hasta su rostro - ¿De verdad eres tú?.

Tantas veces había soñado con volverle a ver que creía que se estuviera volviendo loco.

- Claro que soy yo tonto...- dijo sonriendo, vio a Shion esbozar una débil sonrisa - Oye Shion...! - se alertó al verlo cerrar los pesadamente - Shion! - lo llamó nuevamente pero no reaccionó, esto lo hizo preocuparse aún más.

Levantó a Shion en sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería su cuerpo se sentía algo ligero, demasiado para lo que imaginaba. Como pudo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del baño siendo recibido por Safu fuera de éste.

- ¿Qué...? - ella no pudo formular ninguna palabra o idea lógica en ese instante.

- Hay que llevarlo a enfermería- informó Nezumi tomando la delantera mientras Safu salía de su shock inicial para seguirlo.

No habían muchas personas cerca lo que hizo menos pesado el trayecto. Llegaron a la enfermería donde la doctora los recibía algo sorprendido.

- ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? - dijo preocupada dejando algunos papeles en su escritorio - Pónganlo en esa camilla.

Nezumi hizo lo indicado dejando el cuerpo de Shion en aquella camilla.

- Tiene mucha fiebre - expresó.

La mujer tomó un termómetro rápidamente para colocárselo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? - preguntó ella más Nezumi se encargó de darle los detalles antes de que Safu siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

39.5º

Era muy alta. La mujer se disculpó avergonzada explicando que no tenía en su poder en este momento los insumos necesarios para bajarle la fiebre debido a que todavía no habían llegado. Tomó su teléfono para marcar informar a la madre de Shion dejándolos allí solos.

- Esto... esto ha sido tú culpa - dijo Safu un tanto furiosa mirándolo fijamente. Nezumi no dijo nada escuchando las palabras venenosas de Safu - ¿Por qué regresaste, no te podías quedar en donde estabas sin tener que atormentar a Shion?- dijo encolerizada ella se descargó completamente contra él, más lo que mas rabia le daba era que Nezumi no abría la boca para decir algo - ¿Acaso me estás ignorando? crees que debería aplaudirte tu glorioso acto de aparición? - ella lo tomó bruscamente de la camisa.

Pero, a pesar de la rudeza en que lo zarandeaba y gritaba, éste seguía ignorándolo. Safu rechinó los dientes.

-¡Respóndeme!

Nezumi apartó sus manos de su camisa y, sin decirle palabra alguna, la miró fríamente. Incluso la misma Safu se sintió intimidada.

-Ya te lo había dicho, esto no te concierne. El que haya regresado o no, no es tu problema, es entre Shion y yo -Safu apretó sus puños - Y te sugiero otra cosa. Si tanto te preocupa Shion deberías dejar de estarme reclamando y ponerte las pilas, porque ahora es cuando más nos necesita -miró al albino, quien respiraba pesadamente - Pero si no soportas estar a mi lado, por mí no hay problema, lárgate si tanto te molesta. Pero yo pienso quedarme hasta asegurarme que Shion está bien.

-No creas que Shion te lo agradecerá. Él intentó olvidarse de ti durante esos años -exclamó con más veneno - Tu presencia sólo le hace daño.

-No le creo a una niña tan molesta y aprensiva como tú, lo siento, pero si realmente Shion se incomoda con mi presencia, quiero que él me lo diga -Safu afiló la mirada. Nezumi sonrió - Además, en el baño, hizo lo contrario, puesto que me recibió con mucha alegría -mintió en parte.

La enfermera regresó tiempo después, encontrando el ambiente bastante pesado.

-Su madre viene en camino -avisó rápido. Tanto Nezumi y Safu asintieron con la cabeza - Será mejor que regresen a sus clases.

Safu bajó la vista y afirmó lentamente. Creyendo que Shion estaría bien para cuando despertase. Pero Nezumi negó fuertemente, alegando que se quedaría a asegurarse que Shion estuviera bien.

La enfermera trató de contradecirle, más el muchacho se bloqueó ante cualquier sugerencia y Safu se murió de celos y rabia. Al final permaneció en el lugar acompañando a Shion y Safu regresó a sus clases con notoria molestia.

La mujer se acercó al albino y colocó nuevamente el termómetro. Cuando se mostró la temperatura corporal que tenía, hizo una mueca asustada. Nezumi exigió con la mirada una respuesta más la señora corrió por el teléfono.

-Quiero una ambulancia de inmediato -solicitó. Nezumi se puso de pie y esperó paciente a que regresara y le explicara. Cuando colgó Nezumi intervino - Subió a 41°

-¿Qué...? -exclamó incrédulo. Bien sabía que ese número era peligroso a la vida del albino. Miró a Shion preocupado.

-La ambulancia viene en camino, espero llegue antes que su madre y lo lleve rápido a un hospital.

Y así pasó. Los paramédicos se encargaron de transportar a Shion a la camilla del vehículo y Nezumi se subió a éste también.

Ahí se encontraba ahora en esa ambulancia, viendo como Shion respiraba agitadamente, de seguro la fiebre le estaba cociendo el cerebro. El paramédico que iba a su lado parecía algo preocupado mientras chequeaba su estado.

¿Qué había sido su culpa? quizás... Tampoco era como que si esperara que Shion lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla, ya había sido muy egoísta al abandonarlo dos veces en su vida, pero aunque fuese quería tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Pudo sentir como la ambulancia se detuvo indicando que habían llegado a su destino, el paramédico le pidió que abriera la puerta y así lo hizo, vio como Shion era llevado en la camilla al interior del hospital por los largos pasillos, trató de seguirlos en su trayectoria hasta que una de las enfermeras se puso en su camino indicándole que debía esperar en la sala de espera, bufó con molestia pero accedió a su petición.

Ahora que veía bien ese lugar podía reconocerlo muy bien, aquí había sido donde Shion había venido a parar la última vez, sonrió con ironía tomando asiento sintiendo la culpa caer sobre sus hombros.

Quizás no había sido una buena idea investigar donde Shion iba a cursar la Preparatoria. Parecí demasiado afectado por su repentina aparición y quizás el había cultivado eso al ni siquiera tener la decencia de avisarle o haberle dicho que volvía.

- ¡¿Nezumi? - pudo escuchar esa voz conocida, volteó a ver a la mujer que se acercaba algo dudosa a él. La recordaba muy bien, ella le había parecido tan grande como su madre hace algunos años pero ahora podía decirse que era un poco más alto que ella.

- ¿Eres tú? - dijo algo dudosa. Aquel ya no era un niño que apenas podía llegar hasta sus hombros, ahora era un muchacho un tanto más alto que ella, casi pensó que se había confundido de persona.

- Si, soy yo. Es un placer volver a verla - dijo levantándose para poder saludarla mejor.

Ella suspiró algo aliviada - Lo siento, es que tenía mis dudas. Pensé que quizás me había equivocado, pero has crecido mucho - ella sonrió - Gracias por haber acompañado a Shion hasta aquí.

- No ha sido nada, no podía dejarle sólo.

- De verdad te lo agradezco - ella tomó asiento junto a él - Pero si estás aquí y llevas ese uniforme, ¿acaso tú vas al mismo instituto? - dijo ella mientras lo detallaba.

- Sí, pude volver a esta ciudad después de todo y con suerte inscribirme en el primer instituto que consideré, pero es una larga historia - dijo el con un tono burlón.

- Es curioso, pero me alegra que hayas podido volver aquí.

- No creo que eso tenga algo de bueno - ella volteó a mirarle - Lo siento, puede que Shion haya venido a parar aquí por la fuerte impresión que le di. Según parece sólo le he hecho daño.

Karan sonrió levemente.

-No es tu culpa y aunque lo fuera, Shion hubiera preferido enfermarse a no volver a verte nunca más -dijo calmada pero sin poder ocultar muy bien su preocupación. Nezumi le miró agradecido.

-De cualquier forma, lo lamento.

Karan negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas. De hecho, gracias por regresar... no está bien que lo diga pero, prefiero al Shion cuando estaba contigo que el de ahora.

Nezumi la miró dudoso. Karan le respondió sus dudas.

-Desde que te fuiste a cambiado, quizá poco, pero como su madre me doy cuenta... se volvió más... frío, realista... al contrario, cuando estabas a su lado, no dejaba de sonreír.

Nezumi se sintió culpable. Bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento -se disculpó la mujer -no debería decirte esto.

-Está bien... yo quería saberlo.

Luego de unos minutos de un silencio sepulcral, se acercó el médico tras lanzar un suspiro.

-¿Ustedes son la familia del paciente: Shion? -cuestionó, y ambos se pusieron de pie, desesperados por saber sobre el albino - Ya se encuentra bien. Solo fue una recaída debido a su condición.

Karan suspiró aliviada, más Nezumi frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Podemos verlo? -inquirió la mujer.

-Por el momento no. Queremos que descanse un poco. Quizá en una hora pueda recibir visitas, disculpe.

El hombre se alejó y dejó a ambos metidos en sus pensamientos. Nezumi miró a Karan suplicante.

-¿Podría preguntarle algo? -Karan afirmó seria -Espero no sentirle incómoda. Si usted no desea decirme no hay problema, lo entenderé.

-¿De qué trata, Nezumi?

El susodicho lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué Shion tiene ese aspecto? y, ¿tiene alguna relación con lo que mencionó el doctor? No normal que se ponga tan débil y,...

De pronto sintió que debió haber mantenido su bocota cerrada, vio como la mujer lo miraba con un gesto de sorpresa.

- Lo...- se iba a disculpar más la mujer lo cortó.

- No te disculpes - ella sonrió levemente- Creo que siendo su amigo hace mucho debiste tener la curiosidad por su aspecto aunque no lo dijeras.

- Estás bien, no es necesario que me lo diga sino quiere decirlo- trató de evadir la situación.

- No, estás bien que lo sepas...- ella tomó un poco de aire - La verdad es que Shion tiene lo que lo doctores dicen: una enfermedad rara. Pareciera que por su aspecto sufriera de albinismo pero él puede tener una vida normal ya que sólo su cabello y ojos tienen esa pigmentación pero su cuerpo no lo padece en realidad. La verdad es que Shion nació como un niño normal, su cabello era castaño, pero todo se debe a una abeja...

¿Una abeja? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Oh ya sé muchas gritaran colericas con este final Dx vayan haciendo sus apuestas sobre la extraña enfermedad de Shion...

**Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

**Sora **Bueno los finales dramáticos son parte esencial para que el lector nos sintonise cada semana xDD Gracias por el review! Esperamos te haya gustado este episodio. Saludos!

**YukoSama **Gracias por el review! Amm... más que ofendido diríamos preocupado xDD Esperemos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno aquí estamos nuevamente. Como estaba prometido. Nuevo cap los jueves nxn.

**Carlac94:** Porque definitivamente tenemos mucho tiempo libre xDD Esperemos les guste.

**Advertencias:**

Teorías WTF! querran matarnos Dx

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XI**

"Recuperación"

* * *

><p>¿Una abeja? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?...<p>

Vio que Karan guardó mucho silencio. Así que decidió preguntar. Puesto que ella ya le había dado cuerda a su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la abeja?- ella lo miró algo angustiada.

- Fue mi culpa... Unos meses después de que Shion naciera por error... dejé una ventana abierta en su habitación, y se coló, la abeja lo picó... - Nezumi alzó una ceja - Pero la respuesta de su sistema inmune no fue normal debido a que el veneno atacó de forma agresiva su sistema le produjo varios daños irreversibles, como su cabello, ojos y la extraña marca que rodea su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero cómo una abeja pudo producirle tal daño? - dijo sorprendido, no creía que la mujer estuviera bromeando con él.

- Verás esa abeja, había escapado de un Centro bacteriológico, así que su estructura biológica estaba alterada. - Es por eso si te has fijado Shion, no hace algún esfuerzo o ejercicio como tal y si se estresa u otras formas. Como ya sabes la reacción es que le de fiebre y se le baje demasiado la presión... suena algo ilógico pero, es el riesgo que tiene. –Ahora recordaba que Shion solía saltarse las clases de educación física en primaria cosa que le resultaba curiosa de cierta manera.

-¿No existe alguna cura?

-No -dijo decaída - No existe... puesto que Shion tiene que vivir con ello.

- Entiendo -bajó la mirada -Disculpe por preguntar.

-No te preocupes Nezumi -sonrió -De hecho, me alivia que lo sepas. No se lo he dicho a nadie... ni siquiera Shion lo sabe...

-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédulo -¿Ni siquiera él? -Karan negó con la cabeza. Nezumi se sintió aún peor al recordar la vez que le preguntó.

-Prefiero que no lo sepa. Siento que sufriría al saberlo.

-Ya veo. Pero tiene el derecho de saberlo ¿no? - se había quedado con la boca abierta. No sabía que decir realmente. - Lo siento...

- No te disculpes... - ella parecía algo incomoda con el tema. Se sentía como un tonto, no sabía nada de Shion.

- Mejor vayamos a ver a Shion, quizás se preocupará si no ve a nadie con él... -

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Shion. Karan tenía la mirada baja y Nezumi no podía evitar sentirse un idiota por preguntar por un tema tan complicado.

Llegaron a la habitación correspondiente. Karan movió la perilla más no abrió la puerta. Miró a Nezumi.

-...Nezumi -lo miró directamente con un aire suplicante - Ahora que lo sabes, quiero pedirte un enorme favor... tú eres la única persona que está con él la mayor parte del tiempo y, como hoy, has ayudado mucho... por favor, cuídalo en ese tiempo que estén juntos. No permitas que realice alguna actividad que le haga daño... por favor.

Nezumi tragó saliva. ¿Él era realmente el más adecuado? Pero si hacia un momento él había sido la razón por la que Shion enfermó. Intentó pensar en alguna excusa más la simple mirada de Karan no lo dejaba. Aquella mirada suplicante y esa vacilación aumentó tras recordar a Shion, tan enfermo, pálido... también memorizó la sensación que tuvo al verlo tan deplorable, sintió miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo.

-Lo prometo -sonrió de lado. La madre del albino también lo hizo.

-Gracias -y dicho aquello entraron a la habitación. Shion todavía dormía. El pitido constante les dio buena izquierdo, el cuál, estaba extendido sobre la cama y su otro brazo cruzado sobre su estómago y tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno que lo ayudaba a mantenerse respirando adecuadamente. Karan entristeció la mirada - Es por esto que me detesto. Si yo no hubiera sido tan distraída él no estaría ahora mismo en el hospital... él no tendría esta enfermedad.

Nezumi colocó su mano en el hombro de Karan.

-No es su culpa -dijo seguro -Usted no tuvo que ver en eso. Fue solo un error, más nadie nunca imaginó que algo así ocurriría... nadie lo sabía y usted no puede lamentarse por eso, puesto que es una excelente madre y una buena persona.

-Nezumi...

-En vez de pensar en el pasado, deberíamos ver por el futuro... Shion está vivo, eso es lo que importa.

Ambos sonrieron. Tiempo después Karan salió diciendo que iría a buscar al doctor, dejando a Nezumi sólo con Shion. El primero se acercó a la cama y acarició el cabello blanco que amaba secretamente.

-Otro susto, ¿por qué siempre te gusta verme así? -rio sarcástico, estúpido comentario, pensó - Prometo que no tendrás que visitar otro hospital. Yo te cuidaré, lo juro. Ni siquiera tendrás que preocuparte por esta enfermedad -continúo una trayectoria, hasta llegar al rostro blanco y pálido, acarició sus mejillas, su frente, nariz y labios. Se detuvo en estos. Quería probarlos.

Asustado por ese pensamiento se puso de pie y comenzó a maldecir en murmullos audibles.

-Demonios... -agarró fuertemente su cabeza, como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¿Nezumi?

Se quedó petrificado. Esa voz... ¿Shion?

Vio como Shion abría lentamente sus ojos viéndolo fijamente.

- Pues ¿quién mas? - dijo burlón tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

Shion se acomodo tallándose los ojos, quería comprobar que no era mala jugada de su mente.

- ¿De verdad estas aquí? - dijo incrédulo.

- Pues no soy un fantasma - rió - Lo siento... Por mi culpa estas aquí de nuevo - su voz expresaba la culpa que sentía.

- ¿Eh? No... Esta bien, yo lo siento, actúe de manera exagerada - bajo la mirada - Pensé que me volvía loco.

Y así era. Tanto quería olvidar a Nezumi que lo seguía viendo seguido por las calles, pensó que había llegado al cúspide de la locura.

- Entonces espero que no sea progresiva su locura majestad, sino tendría que ser internado - dijo burlón.

- ¿Majestad? - dijo con curiosidad.

- Claro como los reyes, yo a partir de hoy seré tu fiel caballero - hizo una leve reverencia.

- No te entiendo- dijo ladeando la cabeza confundido.

- ¡jajaja! Tómalo como quieras... - de pronto se quedo callado, vio como Shion escondía su rostro entre sus manos - ¿Shion?

Vio que Shion temblaba levemente.

- lo... Lo... Lo siento - se frotaba los ojos.

- ¿Estás llorando?

- Lo siento - Shion comenzaba a hipar - No... No pensé que volvería a... Hablar así... Contigo.

- Tonto - le escucho decir a Nezumi mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos - Ven... - le indico que levantara el rostro sacando un pañuelo de la caja en la mesita al lado de la camilla. Le indico que se sacudiera la nariz - No deberías llorar por cosas así, yo debería disculparme contigo por haberme ido de esa manera.

- Está bien - dijo un poco más calmado - Mi madre me explicó.

- Preferiría haber sido yo quien te lo dijera, pero las cosas sucedieron muy rápido.

- La verdad es que me dolió mucho - dijo Shion llevando una mano al pecho - Creo que soy muy débil. Pero me alegra volver a verte y que no sea un sueño.

-No eres débil -Nezumi interrumpió. ¿Cómo podía ser débil alguien que había soportado tanto? -Eres lo contrario.

-Sí, claro -Shion se sonó nuevamente la nariz. Después buscó un basurero con la vista.

-Dámelo -Nezumi se ofreció a tirarlo, más Shion negó avergonzado -Vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo? Solo oculta mocos, ¿no? -rio un poco ante el rostro sonrojado del albino. Se lo quito a la fuerza y se levantó a tirarlo -¿Lo ves? no morí.

-Pero... -lanzó un suspiro.

- Además te dije que sería tu caballero -amplió su sonrisa. Shion estaba muy rojo, tanto que la cicatriz se confundía con el tono de piel -No has cambiado nada -dijo soñador.

-¿Eh? Ah! pero tú sí -desvió la mirada - Tu cabello es más largo, ¿hasta dónde te llega?

-Mmm -pensó - Como por aquí -y señaló con su mano un poco más allá de sus hombros. Shion lo observó curioso -¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no te lo sueltas?

Nezumi se ruborizó.

- Porque es demasiado largo.

-Entonces, ¿para qué te lo dejaste crecer? - dijo curioso.

- ¿Que esto es un interrogatorio, Majestad? -sonrió. Shion bajó la mirada, pidiendo disculpas -Oye, no te desanimes, era broma... me gusta largo. Además no me atrevo a cortarlo.

-Ya veo -bostezó -¿Cuándo volviste?

- Hace una semana. Lamento no haberte informado -rió.

-Oh... es que... olvídalo -Shion desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia la ventana. No sabía si comentarle las dos veces recientes que le pareció encontrárselo, no sabía cómo reaccionaria, ¿qué tal si era cierto o si era falso su encuentro? No quería que pensara que estaba loco.

Nezumi esperó a que continuara, más notó como el albino se distanciaba mentalmente. Sabía que lo que deseaba confesarle se lo estaba preguntando internamente si debía decírselo o no. Por ello se acercó y tomó con suavidad su mentón para que lo viese.

-¿Qué querías decirme? -Shion lo dudó nuevamente e intentó desviar la mirada otra vez. Los ojos de Nezumi le incomodaban mucho a pesar de que le fascinaban -Oye, deja de hacer eso. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

-Lo siento...

-Y deja de pedir tantas disculpas, Shion -suavizo su mirada - Ahora dime lo que te molesta.

-Yo... es que, hace dos días creí haberte visto en la calle, y también ayer por la noche pero... lo siento, debes creer que estoy loco.

-... Shion, en realidad yo...

La verdad es que aquella pregunta había sido algo incomoda. Sabía muy bien que Shion lo había visto, aunque aquellas veces habían sido por casualidad. Había salido a recorrer aquella ciudad para recordar un poco sus calles concurridas.

- La verdad es que si era yo.

Shion lo miro fijamente.

- He vuelto hace poco así que había salido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, creo que nos topamos por casualidad. Aunque preferí sorprenderte en el instituto, pero creo que el sorprendido fui yo.

Shion bajo el rostro algo ruborizado.

- Aunque puedo decir que la ultima vez que te vi, fue algo curioso - rió - Estabas con esa chica, parece que se te estaba declarando- Shion se puso aun mas rojo.

- ¿Nos viste? - dijo avergonzado.

- ¡jajajaja! Claro era un espectáculo digno de ver, pero fue una lástima para ella que la rechazaras- hizo un gesto dramático.

- Pero ¿cómo sabes... Eso? - estaba demasiado apenado para hablar del tema.

- Digamos que leí sus labios - explico su pequeño talento - Parecía una escena de novela, pero estabas tan nervioso de desnudarte con ella por lo que vi, aunque estando así de flaco - señaló sus brazos.

- ¡Nezumi!... - dijo ya estallando, el color rojizo se había expandido hasta sus orejas.

- jajajaja! Era una broma! - revolvió cariñosamente sus cabellos - ¿Shion te has fijado?

- ¿Eh? En qué? - pregunto algo curioso.

- Sigo siendo mas alto que tú - pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Es mentira! - Shion trato de contradecirlo pero sabia que por su aspecto Nezumi era mas alto que él. Por lo menos una vez en su vida se había propuesto ser tan alto como Nezumi. Pero parecía que la genética no estaba de su lado.

- Tienes que alimentarte bien - dijo en forma reprobatoria.

Shion iba a responder pero un bostezo lo interrumpió, se sentía algo cansado. Hablar así con Nezumi lo había cansado un poco por su condición, además de que el medicamento parecía estar adormeciéndole.

- Parece que tienes que descansar, Majestad - se levanto indicándole que se acomodara mientras lo cubría bien con las mantas.

- Solo es un poco de sueño - se frotó los ojos, vio que Nezumi sonrió para darse vuelta mientras le pedía que descansara - Espera, no te vayas- tomó la manga de su uniforme.

Nezumi lo miro tiernamente - Esta bien, no me iré hasta que su Majestad se duerma.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó débilmente, mientras sus párpados exigían descanso. Nezumi se acercó y lo obligó a acostarse.

-Lo prometo -susurró. Shion sonrió agradecido y cerró sus ojos. Finalmente se quedó dormido. Nezumi se alejó para sentarse al sillón disponible del cuarto. Lanzó un suspiro y relajó sus músculos.

-Vaya día -exclamó cansado - Apenas llevo una semana aquí y ya estás en el hospital -luego pensó en lo que le había dicho Karan, sobre su enfermedad, la razón de todo. Apretó sus puños. Estúpida abeja ¿de dónde había salido?... pero ¿qué demonios hacía una abeja en la casa de Shion? Era absurdo, ni siquiera la enfermedad tenía lógica para él.

Harto de pensar en todo eso, sacó su celular y miró la hora.

"Las 5:00 pm " leyó en su mente. Otro suspiro y estiró sus extremidades que ya estaban adormeciéndose.

-Si no regreso mi madre me castigará, ni le he avisado sobre lo que ocurrió -un bostezo-. Se puso de pie y se fue hacia el albino, acarició sus mechones blancos con delicadeza -Tengo que irme, mañana vendré a ver cómo estás.

Acercó su rostro y besó su frente, recordando la vez en su niñez que había hecho lo mismo.

-Puros Deja vú -rio. Miró todo el rostro del albino, se alegró al notar que ya no estaba tan pálido, al contrario, se había tornado algo rosado. Observó con detalle sus párpados, la cicatriz, su nariz, su cuello - En verdad estás muy delgado -frunció la entreceja. Finalmente se perdió en esos labios. Nezumi lamió los suyos. Lanzó otro suspiro y se dio media vuelta.

En los pasillos del hospital habían varias personas, más de las que él recordaba. Decidió no darle importancia y mejor buscar a la madre de Shion para agradecerle por todo, más no la encontró.

Finalmente no tuvo otro remedio más que salir del hospital y dirigirse a su casa, preparado para debatirle a su madre.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - escucho la voz de Safu frente a el con una expresión desafiante.

- ¿Me voy a mi casa, algún problema con eso? -

- No, la verdad no - dijo despreocupada viendo como Nezumi pasaba de largo - La verdad es que no pensé que fueras tan despreocupado - dijo llamando su atención.

Volteó a mirarla entonces recibió con fuerza un paquete que le llego desprevenido.

- Agradece que te haya traído tus cosas - dijo ella en un tono demandante, entonces pudo fijarse que ella también llevaba la mochila de Shion, con todo aquel problema, se había olvidado casi que había asistido a clases.

No le dijo nada dándose media vuelta para largarse, no iba a reparar en caer en su juego.

- No creas que esto se quedara así- le escucho decir - No voy a permitir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a Shion- dejo de caminar y volteó a verla pero ella ya había ingresado al hospital.

Mocosa psicótica, pensó.

El camino de vuelta a su hogar parecía haberse hecho un poco mas largo, ahora no vivía en una casa, después de todo la habían vendido. Su madre se había encargado de comprar un departamento bastante espacioso en el centro de la ciudad.

Subió por el ascensor hasta el piso siete, teniendo una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad.

Saco sus llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por un pequeño par de ratones quienes acudían a recibirlo.

Ambos roedores subieron por sus piernas hasta sus hombros.

- Yo también los extrañé - dijo burlón.

Se descalzó, dando el típico aviso de llegada, su madre salió de la cocina para verle.

-¿Dónde estabas, Nezumi? -había preguntado su madre, bastante molesta. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y sostenía en una de sus manos una cuchara de madera -¿Ya viste la hora que es? Y ni una llamada... me tenías muy preocupada.

-Perdona mamá... Shion fue llevado al hospital -fue directo. Su madre se afligió inmediatamente - Fui a verlo.

-¿Es grave?, ¿ya está bien?

-Sí, ya está bien. Sólo fue una recaída -explicó tranquilo. Su madre suspiró aliviada, más frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no pudiste hablarme? – dijo preocupada.

-Lo olvidé, estaba preocupado por Shion -exclamó serio, como si fuera obvio su fundamento.

-De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, sino, ¿para qué te di el celular?... Bueno vamos a cenar, debes estar muriéndote de hambre - suspiró.

-Sí -sonrió - De hecho sí.

Comió tranquilo junto a su madre, platicándole sobre la razón por la que Shion se había debilitado.

Después de la comida, subió a su habitación, los dos pequeños ratones lo siguieron en todo momento. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. La imagen de cierto albino aparecía en su mente, sin poder evitarlo. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, más no podía. Se levantó y fue por un libro, Macbeth en específico, su libro favorito. Lo abrió en una página al azar y empezó su lectura pero no podía concentrarse. Lo cerró de golpe y lo arrojó a la cama.

-¡Maldición! Shion, ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente? -rugió furioso - Detesto el día en que me di cuenta de la verdad -suspiró resignado y llamó a los dos ratones, ambos se acercaron inmediatamente. Nezumi sacó de su mochila un sándwich que se había llevado pero nunca probó y les dio un pedazo a cada roedor. Los animalitos disfrutaron de su almuerzo. Nezumi se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, miró el bonito paisaje que tenía. Todas las casas parecían simples puntos en el horizonte.

Después se dispuso a leer algo, el mismo libro de hacia un momento. Leyó algunos capítulos y después lo guardó en la estantería, donde yacían muchas más historias, algunas más gruesas que otras y de diferentes portadas. Recordó cuando le prestó dos libros a Shion, ese rostro tan contento lo hizo sentir satisfecho, pleno; daría todo por volverlo a ver así.

Miró la fecha en su celular.

-Hace tres días fue su cumpleaños -concluyó asombrado. Sonrió de medio lado - Debemos festejarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Y bien? que les pareció la expliación WTF de la enfermedad de Shion Dx?

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **Qué placer recibir comentario! xDD Tal vez estuvo corto, pero por eso actualizaremos cada semana, como un regalo especial ;) Gracias por el comentario y esperamos que te haya gustado el capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Ya es viernes. asi q nuevo cap! nxn muchas gracias por seguirnos ;.;

**Carlac94: **Ayer fue día de madres, así que felicidades a todas las mamis (?)

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi haciendo el vago XD

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XII**

"Visita"

* * *

><p>Se había levantado temprano. Sus mascotas se habían puesto algo insistentes, chillándole cerca de su oído y correteándole el cuerpo, de verdad que eran unos traviesos.<p>

- Bien, bien ya estoy despierto - dijo tomando al negro de su cola.

Se levanto para asearse, cepilló su cabello que estaba algo enredado. Dejó el cepillo en su estante haciéndose hábilmente su coleta.

Acomodo su uniforme viendo que lucía bien, no se ajusto mucho la corbata, no iba con su estilo.

Vio a su madre en la cocina dejando el desayuno algo apresurada.

- Buenos días hijo, me tengo que ir ya, tengo que llegar temprano a la sesión de fotos - se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla de su hijo - Pórtate bien - dijo como recordatorio.

Nezumi rió con ironía dignándose a desayunar. Después de tantos años esperando volver aquí, nunca pensó en el precio a pagar. Sus padres se habían divorciado, su padre comenzaba a considerar mas importante su trabajo que su familia y al final había terminado perdiendo aquello que no consideraba. Su madre por otro lado tenía una carrera fructífera, la razón de su vuelta era gracias a ella, debido a una propuesta de trabajo.

Fuera como fuera terminaba volviendo a donde estaba él, volvía a lado de Shion. Siempre se quiso preguntar que era lo que sentía. Shion era su amigo, ¿no? Pero a veces sentía que sus sentimientos iban mas allá de lo que pensaba y de como hacia las cosas sin pensar. De un modo u otro quería saber que era exactamente eso.

Había tenido unas cuantas novias durante la secundaria, incluso se había acostado con algunas de ellas, pero algo no estaba bien, no podía dejar de pensar en Shion, siquiera cuando estuviese con alguien por algún interés dizque amoroso, tenía que aclarar que significaba Shion en su vida.

Pero ahora parecía que se hacia mas difícil, se había propuesto cuidar de el. Se lo había prometido a su madre. Era algo que bien sabia que quizás podía dejar a medias ya que su estancia allí podía ser inestable.

Sonaba algo cruel, pero no quería hacerle daño a Shion, pero ahí estaba el acercándose sin ningún cuidado.

Salió del apartamento ordenando a los ratones que cuidaran la casa, después de todo eran animales inteligentes.

Caminó despacio hacia la aburrida escuela, simplemente no deseaba ir pero sabía era una obligación, aunque... giró inesperadamente al lado contrario. Su mente estaba ocupada resolviendo un caso o más bien una confusión. Su amistad con Shion nunca fue vista como algo normal, incluso para él mismo, siempre supo que había algo más que su conexión iba más allá, pero nunca pudo hallar esa respuesta. Cada vez que pensaba en él no podía evitar sentir algo extraño en su estómago, una sensación de cosquilleo, hormigueo en esa área. También era testigo de mirar con detalle cada parte del albino pero ¿por qué?

Nezumi lanzó una carcajada ácida. Tapó su rostro con su mano y controló su reacción graciosa. Después de tranquilizarse caminó hacia un parque, creyendo que sería mejor estar ahí todo el día que en la escuela, viendo el asiento vacío de Shion, soportando a Safu -que en conclusión era la peor parte- y oyendo los intentos de los docentes de dar una buena clase. Todo era absurdo, horrible y bizarro... aunque solo cuando no estaba Shion.

-¿Qué me está pasando? -se preguntó confundido por esa repentina apatía.

Se sentó en una banca bastante apartada de la civilización. Respiró hondo y sintió el aire chocar con su rostro, la sombra de un árbol lo relajó bastante y también el sonido de la fuente y las hojas que caían de la vegetación. Cerró sus ojos y suavizó todos sus músculos -que de cajón ya estaba tensos con tantos pensamientos confusos-. Cuando decidió abrir sus párpados, miró hacia el paisaje que tenía frente. Ahí había varias parejas gozando de su tiempo junto. Algunos, como él, disfrutaban del clima sentados en el pasto, otros saboreaban unos helados y otros más besándose apasionadamente. Nezumi arqueó una ceja, memorizando cada jugada que uso para que algunas de sus compañeras se acostasen con él. Debía admitirlo, el sexo estuvo bien pero siempre hacía falta algo... algo intangible.

-Verdadero amor -sonrió burlón -Me estoy volviendo un sensible -aumentaron sus risas. Vaya hombre que era, se sentía en ese momento realmente patético. Observó con más detalle el noviazgo que se dejaban tomar aire. De un momento a otro se imaginó a él con la chica. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. Finalmente su mente se mal viajó y alucinó a Shion a su lado. Sintió sus mejillas arder y, como reacción, desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza -No puede ser -murmuró asustado.

Se puso de pie y decidió ir a comprar algo helado, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos tan locos y sus mejillas... esperen, también su cuerpo.

- Demonios.

Un te helado le haría bien, ¿no? el sabor ácido del te de limón le hizo bajar de golpe la calentura.

Maldición, actuaba como un completo idiota en la calle.

Algunas chicas lo miraban curioso. Sabia que no podía negar su encanto natural pero esto ya era molesto.

Las muchachas sentadas en la mesa frente a el no eran nada discretas mientras cuchicheaban obviamente sobre el. Era un cuarteto de mocosas quiso pensar pero se fijo que tenían el mismo uniforme del instituto. Solo una de ella no volteaba. Le causo curiosidad mientras las otras insistían que lo hiciera.

Se hacia la dura, pensó, pero al final no resistiría su encanto.

Ella al final se digno a mirarle de reojo y la escucho suspirar. Sintió eso como una victoria.

De pronto vio que ella se levanto de su mesa acercándose a el. Entonces pudo reconocerla. Entonces prefirió que no hubiera volteado.

- ¡Vaya! no pensé que estuvieras aquí dándotela de genial - dijo ella en un tono burlón sentándose frente a el sin ninguna invitación.

Sus compañeras se habían quedado boquiabiertas mordiéndose las uñas incapaces de acercarse.

- Como puedes ver solo vine por un té, nada especial.

- Si lo que sea, pensé que habías desaparecido para siempre.

- Pues estoy aquí, lamento decepcionarte.

- No lo tomes a mal, aunque eres un galán, todas babean por ti - rió señalando a sus amigas allá atrás.

- Ló siento, pero no estoy interesado ahora... - dijo con desgano viendo a las jovencitas suspirar - Pero veo que no cambias, sigues siendo tan pedante como siempre.

- Es parte de mi carácter.

Nezumi hizo una pausa larga tomando lo que restaba en el vaso.

- ¿Y el cachorro? Digo, ya debe ser un perro grande, ¿cómo esta? - trató de sacar un tema ya que le hacía aburrido quedarse allí callado.

- Pues bien, ha crecido mucho - dijo ella recordando lo sucedido, de pronto vio su reloj algo alterada - ¡Es tarde! - se levanto bruscamente.

- Sigues siendo tan extraña como siempre.

- Y no esperes que cambie - ella tomo su bolso para largarse - A propósito soy Inukashi, por si lo has olvidado - ella sonrió.

Agradeció él dato, no recordaba su nombre. La vio largarse mientras sus amigas iban tras ella haciéndole el interrogatorio.

¿Pero que demonios le pasaba? Un grupo de chicas babeando por y el solo las rechazaba.

Pago su cuenta y se fue del lugar. Quizás si se verificaba de una vez por todas que eran esos sentimientos, se sentiría mejor. Pero si aquello resultaba solo un capricho, solo lastimaría a Shion.

Recordó su cumpleaños, sentía que debía hacer algo, tal vez invitarlo a salir nuevamente.

Sin pensar sus pasos lo llevaron frente a la casa de Shion. Al parecer sus pies se sabían a detalle el camino. Sonrió antes de tocar el timbre.

Tocó una... tocó dos... tocó tres veces, pero nadie le abrió. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, después claro de lanzar un suspiro, pero la puerta fue abierta rápidamente. Shion se asomó curioso al tiempo que se disculpaba por tardar tanto.

Nezumi contuvo el aliento. El albino lucía un conjunto de pijama color azul cielo con nubes dibujadas, algo infantil pero que lo hacía ver realmente tierno, además el color resaltaba de una buena forma su color de piel, ojos y cabello, el cuál, estaba muy despeinado.

-¿Nezumi? -preguntó incrédulo el albino. El susodicho no respondió, demasiado cautivado por la apariencia del otro -Nezumi... Oye, ¿estás bien?

Se acercó al pelinegro y lo zarandeó levemente, así despertó de su mundo.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó por inercia. Shion arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque te estaba hablando y no me respondías, además... - bajó la mirada - No dejabas de verme.

Nezumi permaneció en silencio, reprendiéndose internamente. Él pensó que sólo habían pasado segundos, más parecía un hecho que fueron minutos. "Demonios" reflexionó. Pero la simple imagen de Shion no lo dejaba pensar, ni siquiera actuar cómo lo hacía tan bien, esa pijama... ese cabello... esos labios. Negó con la cabeza exageradamente.

-¿Nezumi? -lo llamó preocupado. Pero otra vez su amigo no respondía, entonces detectó lo rojo que estaba. Corrió hacia su casa y buscó una jarra, la llenó con agua; se aceró a Nezumi y le aventó el líquido. Nezumi se sobresaltó y empezó a cuestionar, después le reclamó -Lo siento -se disculpó y abrazó la jarra de plástico -pero me estabas preocupando.

-No tenías que empaparme, Shion -rugió furioso. Luego tembló ligeramente al sentir la brisa fría.

-Pero es que no reaccionabas -se defendió enojado. Suavizó la mirada -lo siento... ven, entra. Debes secarte o te enfermarás.

Lo invitó a pasar y le pidió que subiera a su habitación. Así hizo. Mientras Shion buscaba algo con qué taparlo, Nezumi se fue hacia la ventana, donde entraba algo de luz solar, al menos se calentó pero se sentía más ridículo en esa esquina.

- Oye -llamó a Shion -¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Salió, tenía que comprar ingredientes -explicó simple. Se acercó con varias prendas de ropa - Fue por eso que tardé en abrirte... por cierto, ¿por qué tocaste tantas veces? Hasta me asustaste, pensé que algo malo había pasado.

-Es tu culpa por tardarte. No tengo mucha paciencia -tomó la camisa que le ofrecían. Rápidamente se quitó su uniforme.

Mientras tanto Shion permaneció algo distante, observando curioso y bastante sonrojado el cuerpo bien formado de su amigo. Empezó a sentirse acalorado, por ello se dio vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Llamó a Nezumi desde ahí.

-Iré por algo de beber -le avisó y huyó despavorido. Corrió a la cocina y se mojó el rostro para bajar la sensación de calor. Rápido preparó dos tazas de té. Cuando subió Nezumi estaba observando a Hamlet -Ah! ¿te acuerdas de él? -sonrió alegre.

- ¿Cómo no acordarme...? -acarició al roedor - Hubiera traído a los otros dos.

-Nezumi... ¿no entraste al instituto? -preguntó tontamente al recordar que traía el uniforme y por la hora aún era algo temprano.

-Qué pregunta tan absurda, Majestad.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No quise -se tornó serio. A veces Shion se asustaba exageradamente por cosas tan normales -Olvidemos eso... ¿cómo te sientes? - dijo viendo que Shion planeaba reprocharle.

-¿Eh?... Mejor, gracias.

-¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?

-Hoy en la mañana.

-Ya veo... -y se hizo un prolongado silencio. Nezumi observó la estantería de Shion, mientras seguía acariciando a Hamlet. Entonces detectó dos libros, bastante polvosos. Frunció el ceño al reconocerlos. Los tomó tras dejar al ratón en su jaula y los limpió. Shion lo observó apenado. Empezó a tartamudear.

-Yo... lo siento, no quería verlos porque... me recordaban a ti y...

-Shion -lo interrumpió - No te estoy reclamando nada -seguía limpiándolos. El otro se avergonzó aún más.

-Lo siento mucho. Debí cuidarlos más -bajó la mirada.

Nezumi lo observó detenidamente y se mordió el labio. Todo eso era su culpa.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel abandono le había afectado. Termino de sacudir el libro abriendo la gruesa portada.

_"El príncipe y el mendigo" _

Sonrió cerrándolo de golpe.

- Solo es algo de polvo, pero siguen estando bien.

Shion suavizó su mirada, estaba preocupado porque Nezumi le fuese a decir algo malo.

- Si quieres te puedo prestar otros...

Se emociono por la propuesta que accedió inmediatamente.

Leería lo que Nezumi le trajera.

- Creo que soy algo patético por haber dejado la lectura - dijo casi en un susurro.

Nezumi rió, diciéndole que estaba bien.

- Oye Nezumi en que club, ¿te has apuntado? - pregunto curioso, recordando que recientemente se había unido a aquel club.

- No lo tengo decidido aun, pero es una molestia que sea obligatorio. ¿Tú en que club estas?

- Pues... Yo me uní al club de literatura - dijo algo tímido.

- Bueno puede ser una buena opción, aunque... Me gustaría probar en teatro.

Shion parecía haberse emocionado eventualmente, seria genial si se unían al mismo club, pero vio que tenía otro interés.

- ¿Te gusta actuar?

- Un poco, ver tanto a mi madre haciéndolo me ha hecho agarrarle el gusto.

- ¿Entonces por qué no te les unes?

- Veré mañana si aun hay vacantes. Ya que tanto insistes - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Creía que Shion se pondría triste o por lo menos le pediría unirse al mismo club que el, pero nada de eso paso, incluso se había hecho varias escenas, en las que el terminaba aceptando.

- Será genial. ¡De seguro serás el mejor!

- Oye, no creo que... - vio algo de pena en los ojos de Shion - Supongo puede ser una meta a trazar.

Era bueno actuando, pero consideraba que habían personas que seguían estando por encima de el, aunque bueno no se puede subir a la cima de un minuto a otro.

Rodo su vista analizando la habitación, había cambiado de como la recordaba, pero seguía teniendo esa esencia.

Vio entonces colgado en la pared el calendario.

¡Era cierto! Recordó su motivo de visita.

- Shion...- le llamo.

- Que ocurre?

- Bueno... - maldición! Por que se le hacia difícil decir aquello, ni con una chica se le trababa la lengua así - Veras, estaba viendo que tu cumpleaños paso hace unos días - señaló el calendario.

Shion bajo un poco la mirada.

- Quería saber si tu quieres...- maldición! Dilo! - ¿Quieres que salgamos juntos? Ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos! - se quedo callado al ver el gesto de sorpresa en la cara de Shion, ¿por que ponía esa cara? Sintió sus mejillas arder.

- Yo... - estaba atento a todos sus movimientos hasta cuando despegaba los labios para hablar - Claro que acepto - dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquellos habían sido los minutos más estresantes de su vida.

- Bien, ¿entonces que te parece mañana, al salir de clases? - Shion acepto alegremente.

Vio al albino sonreír y pensó que su corazón se le iba a salir.

Demonios, esto será...

Shion se levanto recogiendo los vasos vacíos para llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina.

- Te ayudo- se levanto para ayudarle.

- No es necesario... - dijo algo apresurado tropezando con la mesa.

Nezumi reaccionó tomándolo del brazo pero perdió el equilibrio en el transcurso. Ambos cayeron, Nezumi encima de él. Permanecieron un par de segundos en esa posición, ninguno sin reaccionar, sorprendidos por la caída. El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente y extendió sus brazos a lado de la cabeza del otro, soportando su peso con eso. Notó las tazas rotas muy cerca de ellos y el líquido esparciéndose en todo el piso de madera. Lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Estás bi...? -se quedó callado al notar al albino completamente rojo, entonces comprendió la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Pero además de eso, le impactó más la sensación que tuvo al verlo debajo de él. Sintió calor, mucho calor. Se perdió en aquellos orbes rojos, su piel blanca y suave y esos labios que no lo dejaban pensar lógicamente. Trató de moverse más no podía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autoras:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **Gracias por el comentario! Lástima que fue viernes xDD Ojalá te haya gustado mucho este capítulo, esta vez tenemos a un Nezumi más ido. Un beso!

**YukoSama **No fue tanto tiempo Dx Que estuvo tan WTF? ;.; Gracias por el review, ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo y el cumple de Nezumi... es un misterio. Un beso!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Nuevo cap! algo larguito x q estoy feliz XD. Grax x seguirnos.

**Carlac94: **Porque ustedes lo pidieron... o tal vez aún es muy pronto xDD

**Advertencias:**

Sucesos inesperados (?) y la posible formación de la pareja más dispareja antes creada XD

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XIII**

"Murmullos"

* * *

><p>"Demonios" gritó en su mente "Muévete, Nezumi, muévete" pero no lograba hacerlo, no podía. Su cuerpo no respondía y su vista la tenía clavada sobre el albino, era como estar en una hipnosis. Deseaba poder hacer algo, realmente anhelaba moverse, pero no quería que fuera Shion quien le pidiera eso, pero era imposible... Shion se veía tan...<p>

-Ammm... -se escuchó balbucear -¿Nezumi?... ¿podrías dejar que me levante? -pidió el albino completamente ruborizado y con la mirada hacia otro lado. El mayor se tornó más nervioso y, con torpeza, logró ponerse de pie. Después lo ayudó - Lo... lo siento... si no hubiera sido tan despistado no hubiéramos...

Pero Nezumi no habló y Shion decidió callarse. Con un silencio incómodo Shion salió de la habitación, trayendo al cabo de un minuto una escoba, un recogedor y un trapo. Pero antes Nezumi había permanecido en la misma posición: ido, perturbado, petrificado, confuso... demasiado confuso...

"¿Qué fue, eso?" se preguntó "¿Qué fue esa sensación?"

Miró distante cómo el albino limpiaba el desorden, él se reprendió por no ayudarlo, pero es que no podía moverse de ese lugar. Recordó el momento... Shion debajo de él, ¿por qué le había... gustado? Sí, le había gustado mucho verlo así, pero no hallaba la razón.

Después de un tiempo reaccionó y le ayudó solamente a pasar el trapo en las zonas salpicadas con el té. Miró a Shion, éste bajó la cabeza inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? -pudo articular. Shion afirmó con la cabeza lentamente. Pero Nezumi sabía que era mentira. Podía ver como la mano de Shion temblaba ligeramente. No sabía si era por nerviosismo o por otra cosa, por ello se acercó y la tomó con delicadeza. El albino ahogó un jadeo - Te cortaste.

-N-no es nada -trató esconder la herida pero Nezumi lo impidió - Estoy bien. No duele.

-Mentiroso -sonrió de lado. La sangre brotaba poco a poco y manchaba la pijama, antes, perfectamente limpia -¿Dónde está su botiquín?

Sabiendo que no podía contradecirle más le indicó que el botiquín estaba en el baño. Nezumi fue allí casi corriendo y buscó lo que necesitaba.

- Muéstrame - ordenó.

Shion dudó un poco pero le mostró la herida. Tenía una cortada en la palma de su mano, parecía tan sutil e insignificante la herida pero ya comenzaba a sangrar mucho.

Comenzó a limpiar la herida con un algodón y alcohol, le escuchó quejarse levemente mientras presionaba suavemente el lugar de la herida para que no se infectase.

- Aguanta un poco - dijo calmado y retiró el algodón ya algo empapado de alcohol y sangre.

Tomó una venda y comenzó a enrollarla alrededor de la fina mano de Shion. A pesar de que era un chico se sentía suave y era un tanto más pequeña que la de el, se podía decir que disfrutaba de los ligeros roces que le daba.

- Nezumi...- le escuchó llamarle, estaba perdido en su ensoñación que se sobresaltó un poco - Nezumi, son muchas vendas.

Era cierto, ¡menudo idiota que era! la mano de Shion parecía un guante de cocina.

Le escuchó reírse levemente, eso lo calmó un poco mientras acomodaba las vendas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Nezumi?, has estado raro desde que viniste - se atrevió a decir.

- ¡Je! yo estoy bien, ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por tonterías - trató de evadir la pregunta y le miró seriamente - Deberías preocuparte más por ti - Entonces se sintió aún más estúpido. Shion bajó la mirada algo entristecido.

- No tiene nada de malo que me preocupe, eres mi amigo - le escuchó decir.

Su amigo. ¡Oh dios! como sonaban tan crueles esas palabras, casi taladrando sus oídos. Claro para Shion el siempre sería su amigo... y así debería ser.

Todo sería más fácil sí el pudiera pensar de esa manera.

Confuso por sus propios pensamientos, bajó la mirada. Shion lo observó curioso mientras terminaba de atar la venda. Desde que le había abierto la puerta, notó un extraño comportamiento en su amigo y este se volvió más enigmático tras esa serie de eventos.

-Nezumi ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Lo estoy -respondió rápido y fuerte, luego lo susurró. Aunque la verdad era otra. La palabra "amigos" le había perforado el corazón de una cruel forma y ahora ni sabía como reaccionar a las siguientes preguntas de Shion. Sentía dolor en su pecho y en su orgullo... definitivamente las cosas serían más fáciles si el también pensara así -Shion, ya me voy.

El otro lo miró sorprendido, abrumado. No quería que se fuese.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? -le preguntó con esperanzas, más Nezumi simplemente negó con la cabeza. Shion bajó la mirada, sin saber la razón. Mañana se verían, convivirían y festejarían su cumpleaños pero... no quería que se fuera tan rápido -¿Seguro?

Nezumi suspiró desesperado.

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? -él no deseaba estar más tiempo ahí, porque aumentaba aquella punzante sensación.

-Porque... -se sonrojó un poco y jugó con los botones de su pijama. Nezumi, incrédulo y entretenido, observó los movimientos del niño en los botones - Porque... me gusta que... que estés a mi lado.

Abrió la boca asombrado y permaneció callado. No hallaba respuesta ante eso. Shion se tornó más rojo al escuchar su propia confesión, por eso, inmediatamente, empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Pe-pero si quieres irte o ti-tienes que hacerlo, no hay problema -tartamudeó y se sentó en un santiamén en su cama, ya que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Nezumi no se movió de su lugar, y eso inquietó más al albino.

Al cabo de unos segundos, y cuando Shion pudo controlar sus reacciones, Nezumi sonrió ampliamente, contento, satisfecho... se acercó y se sentó al lado del otro.

- Puedo quedarme un poco más -lo miró - Claro, si su Majestad así lo quiere.

¡Nezumi! – dijo algo avergonzado. Se carcajeó ante el reclamo del albino.

-¿Qué? -preguntó inocente -¿No te gusta que te diga Majestad? Además ya te lo había dicho, yo soy tu fiel caballero.

-Basta -exigió ruborizado -No soy alguien de la realeza y tú no eres mi caballero... es raro.

-¿Por qué raro? -curioseó con tono burlón.

-Porque... ¡no lo sé!

-Y te haces llamar genio... ni siquiera sabes hablar.

-¡Nezumi!

El susodicho aumentó sus risas. Shion se le unió tiempo después.

Cansado, el albino se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Nezumi lo imitó.

- Gracias por quedarte -agradeció somnoliento. En un impulso buscó la mano de Nezumi, y la tomó con fuerza. El otro se quedó paralizado pero no evitó el contacto, al contrario, lo sujetó con la misma fuerza -Así me gustaría quedarme para siempre... todos mis seres queridos a mi lado.

-Shion...

Shion le miró sus rubíes directo a los ojos.

-Ese había sido mi deseo hace 4 años... espero que esta vez si se pueda cumplir.

El pelinegro silenció un momento y después susurró:

-Yo también.

Un deseo algo egoísta que no sabía si podía cumplir.

Sintió corazón dejar de bombear al sentir aquella mano apretando la suya.

De pronto se tensó al oír el sonido de una puerta cerrándose en el piso de abajo eso significaba que su madre había llegado, se soltó disimuladamente del agarre de Shion. Escuchó a la madre éste anunciar su llegada.

Shion decidió que bajaran juntos.

Abajo Karan los recibió un tanto sorprendida.

- Nezumi, no sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Cómo has estado? - le saludó.

- Bien señora, disculpe que haya llegado de imprevisto. Vine a visitar a Shion.

- No debes preocuparte, después de todo eres amigo de Shion, puedes venir cuando quieras. - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mamá, ¿Nezumi puede quedarse a cenar con nosotros? - Shion estaba algo apenado mientras lo pedía, su madre sonrió y le dijo que sí.

- Bien prepararé la cena, ¿por qué no me ayudan poniendo la mesa? - dijo ella dejando los productos comprados en la alacena.

Ambos asintieron, buscando los utensilios.

Nezumi miraba a Shion que parecía tan contento, trató de evitar mirarle fijamente, se sentía como un tonto.

Vio que Shion iba con su madre mientras ella se encargaba de preparar algo de tempura.

La señora le había pedido que le ayudara con los vegetales, pero estaba tan concentrado viendo a Shion.

- ¿Entendiste, Nezumi? - escuchó que ella lo llamó sacándolo de su mundo.

- ¿Eh?... sí, si - aparentó. Maldición ¿ahora qué le había dicho?

Trató de prepararlos tratando de recordar a retazos lo que ella le había dicho.

Al final habían terminado de hacer la cena y poner la mesa, los tres se sentaron juntos.

Dieron las gracias por la comida y comenzaron a probar todo.

Puso especial atención a lo que Shion hacía, quien probaba los vegetales que él había preparado.

- Están sabrosos - le escuchó elogiarle, pero sólo eran vegetales siempre saben igual ¿no?. No le respondió y siguió comiendo, no era bueno para su salud mental.

- Uhmm... dime Nezumi ¿cómo está tu madre? - escuchó a Karan intervenir, ella parecía algo atenta a sus movimientos, lo sentía.

- Ella está bien, aunque algo ocupada con su trabajo - explicó.

- uhm... es qué me pareció ver un anuncio con su foto, Creo que era ella en una nueva obra...

- ¡Je! así es, ella es una actriz. Creo que no se lo había dicho - explicó. Tanto su madre como Shion pusieron especial atención a lo que decía.

- Entonces tu madre es...- Karan guardó silencio por un momento - Oh! cómo no me pude dar cuenta? - rió vergonzosamente - De principio no quise creerlo.

- Bueno a ella no le gusta involucrar su trabajo con lo personal, así que por eso no le habrá comentado algo de eso.

- Nezumi, ¡eso es genial! - escuchó decir a Shion - Tu madre debe ser la mejor - ¡oh dios! Shion parecía tan ilusionado, sus ojos brillaban sólo por saber eso.

- Sí quieren les puedo conseguir algunas entradas, si desean ir a la obra.

- ¿En serio? - Shion y su madre lo veían totalmente sorprendidos. Ahora que se fijaba bien, Shion era demasiado parecido a su madre, tanto en sus gestos como en la dulzura que reflejaba.

-Claro, no hay problema -Nezumi mordió un vegetal y continúo -Usualmente nos regalan varios boletos por el simple hecho de que ella participe.

-Gracias, Nezumi -agradeció Karan - Estoy emocionada, ¿tú no, Shion?

-Sí -respondió alegre. Después miró a Nezumi, a éste se le fue el aire al verlo -También vas a ir ¿verdad?

Nezumi solo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza ya que no tenía la mente concentrada para hablar. Shion se veía tan... adorable. Rápido bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo. "Vaya idiota" pensó "me he de ver patético"

Shion amplió su sonrisa. Karan los observó curiosa.

Después de eso cenaron en silencio, salvo una que otra pregunta sobre la obra y la actuación de la madre de Nezumi en esta. Finalmente, Nezumi tuvo que despedirse, pero antes subieron a la habitación por la mochila del último y por el uniforme. Shion le dijo que se llevara la ropa y que después se la devolviera; seguido lo acompañó a la puerta de salida.

-Más te vale que ya estés bien para mañana -Nezumi le dijo serio, para después sonreír - Recuerda que mañana festejaremos.

Shion se ruborizó y sonrió.

-No lo he olvidado -porque, ¿cómo podría haberlo olvidado? Desde que le había dicho eso, esperaba ansioso el momento -¿Mañana irás a la escuela?

-No tengo de otra -suspiró - Supongo que mi madre se enterará si falto mucho.

-Mmm -concordó con un balbuceo.

Cuando Nezumi llegó a su casa, notó que su madre aún no había llegado. Sonrió por eso, sabiendo que la escuela tal vez no pudo contactarla. Subió a su habitación, Tsukiyo y Cravat lo recibieron emocionados. Aventó su mochila al suelo, seguido se cambió de ropa, sacó de su mochila su uniforme que aún estaba húmedo y bajó para poder lavarlo. Olvidó la prenda de Shion en su habitación, por ello subió rápido por esta. Cuando la alzó no pudo evitar olfatearla... olía a él, o al menos su mente enfermiza le hacía reconocer el olor, más solo desprendía un aroma floral del suavizante. Al final decidió lavarla otro día o ¿por qué no conservarla?, después de todo Shion tenía dos de sus libros... se lo devolvería cuando él le regresase sus libros. Ósea, nunca.

Luego de una hora, su madre regresó. Nezumi la recibió con una sonrisa.

- Hola hijo, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? -Nezumi dudó en mentirle o no, pero él era una rata mentirosa, ¿no?, le respondió que todo bien -No te hagas el listo, ya sé que no entraste.

El pelinegro lanzó un suspiro, esta vez si le había fallado. Su madre lo regañó, alegando lo decepcionada que estaba. Aunque Nezumi tenía un plan B, le preguntó sobre su trabajo y le dijo que Shion y su madre deseaban verla actuar. Al confesarle eso, su madre se emocionó, casi olvidando por completo su sermón.

Ya en la noche, Nezumi se fue a dormir. Inconscientemente, abrazó toda la noche la ropa que Shion le había prestado.

Se había levantado luego de que sus fieles mascotas lo molestaran lo suficiente para sacarlo de la cama.

Bajó y vio a su madre tenía el ceño algo fruncido. Suspiró sentándose frente a ella, de todos modos tendría que confrontarla. Ayer le había dado un bonito regaño por haber faltado al instituto.

La verdad era que sin la presencia de Shion ahí, le pesaba la idea de estar allí, claro que era una excusa tonta, sólo de platicarle tal cosa quizás su madre ya le empezaría a ver muy raro. Además no comprendía ¿por qué la presencia de Shion se le comenzaba a hacer indispensable?

- Se te hace tarde - le escuchó decir.

- Si, lo sé. ya me voy - se levantó terminando de tomarse el jugo, ella no dijo nada viéndolo detenidamente y suspirando como si fuese un caso perdido - No te pongas así, iré.

La había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Tampoco era un idiota para pasarse la vida fuera del colegio.

No era como esos vándalos idiotas que desperdiciaban su vida, sabía que la deserción escolar nada bueno le traería, sólo que necesitaba relajarse un poco y en esos días Safu no le ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Vaya! pero i es el señor popular - escuchó aquella voz burlona tras el. Era Inukashi.

- ¡Je! eso es algo que no puedo evitar - dijo con gesto de autosuficiencia. La verdad era que no podía evitar estar en boca de todas las chicas por su atractivo físico.

- Sí, eso no lo dudo. Todos comentan que te saltas las clases.

- No sabía que te importaran los chismes - ella frunció el ceño.

- ¡No soy una de esas tontas! sólo hacen mucho ruido con eso.

- ¡Ja!

- No deberías sonreír, porque eso no es lo único que dicen.

- Ah sí, y se puede saber que más idioteces se riegan de mi?. Con lo que me importan- dijo tratando de pasar de ella. La verdad ni llevaba una semana allí y ya la gente tenía los ojos puestos en él como aves de rapiña.

- Pues, debería importarte - ella ganó su atención - Dicen que quizás tienes algo con esa chica, Safu - ella rió a carcajadas, ya que no podía evitarse la risa al decir aquello.

¿Con Safu? dios que imaginación tenían todos esos idiotas, claro que aquella tonta no tenía la más mínima discreción a la hora de insultarle y de mandarse miradas asesinas. Era evidente que la gente que les rodeara se fijara en eso.

-Vaya estupidez -se unió a las risas - Como si alguien se interesara en esa loca... ¿pero qué acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Inukashi?

La otra paró en seco y frunció el ceño.

-Yo solo te digo lo que escucho, has lo que quieras con esa información.

- Sí, claro -siguió caminando. La chica se molestó aun más - Espera, ¿no estarás celosa?

Se divirtió de grandes el ver la reacción de ella.

-Jamás me pondría celosa de un demonio con cara de humano.

-¿Segura? -se acercó con movimientos sensuales, ella se tornó algo roja pero se contuvo -porque lo veo en tus ojos.

Inukashi apretó sus puños y trató de darle un golpe. Nezumi lo esquivó y rió a carcajadas.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto -dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar desinteresado - Además no me atraen chicas como tú.

-Idiota. Ni que fueras el último -susurró la otra para adelantarse.

Entró a la escuela antes de que cerraran esta, al parecer la plática con Inukashi lo había retardado bastante. Entró al salón y detectó una enorme sonrisa por parte de Shion y una mueca de desagrado de Safu, al verlo. Sonrió y se fue a sentar.

-Hola, Nezumi -lo saludó alegre el albino. El pelinegro respondió con un gruñido. Safu miró la escena algo ansiosa, pero sacó provecho.

-Por cierto Nezumi, ya sabía que eras un inadaptado, pero no creí que te fugaras de la escuela -dijo con veneno. Nezumi lanzó una carcajada.

-Veo que los rumores vuelan, además eso no debería importarte.

Shion observó el momento con nerviosismo y mucha tristeza. Agradeció mentalmente al profesor de su llegada. Toda la mañana mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral, el maestro daba su clase y, tanto Safu y Shion, trataban de poner atención y tomar apuntes, mientras que Nezumi se entretenía en otras cosas.

En uno de esos momentos, Nezumi comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Shion, haciendo que este riera un poco debido a que le daba cosquillas, eso lo divirtió mucho. Pero todo encanto terminó cuando llamaron la atención del albino.

Cuando finalmente tocaron para el receso, todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y, con pasos apresurados, salieron del salón con sus alimentos. Nezumi se estiró y bostezó.

-¿Cansado de hacer nada? -Safu preguntó triunfante. El otro sonrió arrogante.

-Cansado de verte -dijo simple y se puso de pie. Miró de reojo a Shion y notó tanta tristeza que lo hizo sentir mal. Caminaron como ya tenían costumbre hacia el jardín del colegio. Safu se puso de pie de repente, diciendo que tenía que ir al baño. Nezumi aprovechó su ida para hablar con el albino -¿Estás bien?

Shion afirmó.

-Es sólo que aún no me creo el que se lleven tan mal... lo lamento.

-Pero no es tu culpa -Shion lo miró.

-Es mi culpa por obligarlos a estar juntos. Safu y tú son iguales en ese aspecto, son orgullosos, pero... creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-Sí, y aquella vez no te dije lo que pensaba -el albino lo miró curioso - No me importa soportarla, ya que lo que quiero es estar contigo -Shion se ruborizó y a Nezumi le latió fuertemente el corazón repasando aquellas palabras que había dicho descuidadamente. Cambió de tema rapidamente -Además hoy tenemos fiesta, no debes preocuparte por cosas menores.

-Pero no son...

-Shion, solo concéntrate en pensar en un regalo.

-¿Un regalo? -no comprendía.

-Lo que quieras te lo regalaré.

-Nezumi, no es necesario y...

-Basta -lo interrumpió -Quiero darte algo. Después de todo fueron 4 cumpleaños en el que no estuve y por mi culpa fuiste al hospital, así que debo darte algo muy especial. Por eso quiero que lo pienses bien.

-Gracias -le sonrió. El pelinegro sintió sus mejillas arder.

-... Solo piensa en ese regalo.

Un regalo, debía pensar en algo. ¿Pero qué quería el que Nezumi le regalase?

No podía pensar claramente en eso.

- Creo que por aquí es la sala de teatro, ¿no? - escuchó a Nezumi preguntarle. La verdad era que ni atención había prestado al recorrido que habían hecho.

- Eh sí...- dijo recordando que ese era el salón donde había visto los avisos de aquel club.

Nezumi entró viendo el lugar algo oscuro, de seguro no estarían allí.

- Parece que no hay nadie, bueno volveré cuando salgamos de clases.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando oyó a alguien gritar.

- ¡Espera! - le escuchó decir precipitadamente, prendiendo las luces - Lo siento, le he dado al interruptor por error - era una chica, luchaba contra una cubeta y el trapeador.

- Veo que están ocupados aquí...

- No es nada, sólo limpiaba un poco ya que más tarde hay ensayos. ¿Vienen a unirse al club? - ella dejó los instrumentos de limpieza a un lado.

- Pues, sólo yo.

- Oh, bueno toma esto, esta es el formulario para la inscripción, iniciaremos ensayos esta tarde, ya hemos planificado una obra, así que hoy será el casting.

- ¡Je! que rápidos. Bueno parece que aún estoy a tiempo - tomó la hoja y se dedicó a llenarla con sus datos.

- Y a ti, de verdad no te gustaría unirte al club? - escuchó a la muchacha preguntar.

- Eh, yo... pues, ya me uní al club de literatura - dijo algo apenado.

- Uhmm que mal, con lo lindo que eres! - dijo ella algo desilusionada.

-Aquí están mis papeles, vendré al salir de clases - avisó Nezumi llevándose a Shion de allí de una manera algo brusca.

Nezumi había prestado especial atención a aquella breve conversación, ¿qué era lindo? miró de reojo a Shion, claro Shion era lindo, por no decir adorable, su cabellos blancos y suaves, sus ojos de aquel color inusual, y siendo tan dulce y amable. Claro que era lindo, muy lindo como un osito de peluche.

- ¡Shion! - escuchó la molesta voz de Safu llegar a sus oídos, era cierto, ella estaba allí, la vio venir algo apurada, seguramente habría echado alguna carrera.

- Safu, qué...

- Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿no? - escuchó a Safu reclamarle a Nezumi - Me han dejado botada.

- No Safu, lo que pasa es que Nezumi, iba a inscribirse a un club, y aprovechó a hacerlo ahora - trató de calmar a la chica.

- No defiendas a ese idiota Shion, lo ha hecho a propósito!

- Pero...

- Shion, ya basta - escuchó decir a Nezumi - Ella está enojada conmigo, no te involucres en un problema que no te concierne - dijo suspirando pesadamente, encarando a Safu, ya se había hecho algunas carcajadas internas, se había olvidado de ella, pero bueno debía calmarla ya que estaba haciendo un buen escándalo.

Algunos alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo ya se habían quedado cuchicheando la situación.

La tomó del brazo algo brusco para llevarla a un lugar un poco apartado, le hizo una seña a Shion que lo esperara allí.

- Creo que deberías calmarte, has hecho un escándalo por nada, además no es bueno para mi reputación - dijo algo apenado.

- ¡Ja! como si eso me importara.

- Pues debería, todos aquí piensan que eres una psicópata que anda detrás de mi, incluso creen que somos pareja.

- ¿Pero que te crees? Además por qué debería ser yo quien anduviera tras de ti, no me interesas para nada.

- Y doy las gracias a Dios que así sea, pero quieres dejar de armar escándalo, ya estás en boca de todo el instituto.

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró pesadamente. Maldición se encargaría de matar a quienes hubiesen esparcido esos asquerosos chismes.

- Bien, pero suéltame - pidió que soltase su brazo - Pero no te acerques a Shion.

- Pides un imposible, mocosa - la soltó algo brusco - Acaso te molesta que esté con él, después de tu fallido intento de conquista- trató de desquitarse.

- ¿Pero qué?...- ella se sonrojó.

- Fue una escena muy sutil, con la delicadeza de un cactus - se burló, ella apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Como abras la boca diciendo eso te mataré.

- Entonces te conviene comportarte como una chica normal, además por culpa de tus estúpidos arranques Shion se la pasa muy mal.

Ella pareció reflexionar un poco aquello, bajando la cabeza algo apenada.

- Sólo lo haré por Shion. Pero ni creas que seremos amigos.

- No esperaba más de ti - rió. Vio como ella se marchaba de vuelta a donde habían dejado a Shion.

Al final se había quedado paseando, luego de ver a Nezumi desaparecer con Safu decidió esperarlos cerca del aula.

Se preguntaba de que estarían hablando. ¿Y si seguían discutiendo? No quería que se llevasen tan mal, pero ¿que podía hacer?

- Has visto, ellos estaban allá juntos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Serán novios? - escuchó a algunas muchachas que cuchicheaban cerca de él. No quería escuchar conversaciones ajenas, era de mala educación, se iba a alejar un poco hasta que escuchó aquello - Con lo guapo que es Nezumi.

- Creo que cayó a su encanto, hasta yo lo haría, todas en los demás cursos comentan de él, me pregunto en que club se habrá inscrito.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Piensas meterte? tendremos que averiguar. Sólo espero que esa chica Safu no esté o nos mata.

- No, ella está en el club de literatura, la vi allá. Además pasé hace un rato y no él no se ha inscrito allí.

Ellas seguían hablando hasta que la campana sonó, indicando que debían volver a clases.

Algo de aquella conversación lo había dejado algo desorientado, ¿qué a Safu le gustase Nezumi? sacudió su cabeza, era imposible, ambos se odiaban, podía verlo en sus ojos. Además a ella le gustaba él, ¿no era así? pero Safu era una chica, y claro tampoco creía posible que lo esperase para toda la vida cuando se decidiera, pero ¿con Nezumi? sintió como un golpe a su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba de eso?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **Gracias en verdad por seguir el fic! LAmentamos omitir el beso xD pero creemos que aumentaría la tensión con eso. Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!

**YukoSama **Gracias por seguirnos! Pues todas lo violaríamos xDD Sí, es una enfermedad extraña, pero más extraño lo que viene xDD Ojala te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Nuevo cap! Grax x sus reviews nxn

**Carlac94: **Hablando se entiende la gente, ¿verdad Shion? xDDD

**Advertencias:**

Suceso esperado por muchas (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XIV**

"Regalo"

* * *

><p>Luego de eso entró al salón impulsivamente, se fue a su lugar y se sentó pesadamente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, le dolía inclusive. Pero entonces negó con la cabeza, olvidando cada pensamiento negativo. Si en verdad Safu quería a Nezumi no debía importarle ni mucho menos molestarle; después de todo ella podía seguir con su vida ya que él mismo la había dejado libre...<p>

-¿Por qué Nezumi? -se preguntó dolido -¿Por qué habiendo tantos hombres escogió a Nezumi? -se abofeteó internamente, reprendiéndose por su egoísmo. Ambos eran sus amigos y si querían salir no había problema... ¿ambos?, ¿realmente ambos se gustaban? No, debía ser un error pero entonces, ¿por qué el rumor decía que ya eran novios? Trató de hallar una solución, ese supuesto odio que tenían lo hacía dudar bastante, ¿qué tal si en verdad se gustaban?, pero ese odio no era fingido... ¿o sí?

Su cabeza comenzó a punzarle por tantos pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor sería fingir que no había escuchado esa conversación por el bien de ellos y el suyo, ya que no quería volver al hospital en mucho tiempo.

Luego de algunos minutos, finalmente Nezumi y Safu entraron al salón, bastante serios; detrás de ellos, el profesor hizo aparición. Durante las próximas horas no entablaron conversación, ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Safu y Shion. Cuando el timbre tocó, todo alumnado se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. Shion los imitó.

Safu se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te vas, Shion? -le preguntó. El albino no supo que responder ya que, si le decía que iba a salir con Nezumi, quizá se pondría celosa o incómoda; y no deseaba eso para su amiga. Por ello le inquirió la misma cuestión - Pensaba quedarme, ya sabes, para lo del club.

¡El club! Shion se golpeó en su mente. Había olvidado que ya se iniciaban todos los clubes. Sonrió falsamente.

- Yo también iré, pero dentro de poco... quiero ir al baño antes.

- Entonces me adelantaré -Safu le indicó con el mismo gesto. Tomó sus cosas y salió feliz del salón porque tendría a su amigo solo para ella durante dos horas.

Shion miró tímidamente a Nezumi. Éste lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

- Olvidé lo de los clubes.

- Hoy andas muy despistado, ¿te preocupa algo?

Shion frunció el ceño.

- Se supone que saldríamos, ¿recuerdas? -Nezumi afirmó -¿Entonces?

- Lo haremos cuando acaben estas clases, no hay problema. Tenemos toda la tarde para festejar.

Shion no parecía muy convencido.

-¿No te molesta que esté con Safu? -le preguntó con otro objetivo, más Nezumi lo entendió de otra forma. Su rostro se volvió algo rojo y lucía claramente molesto, por obvios celos, más Shion lo interpretó también de otra forma. El albino bajó la mirada y con un semblante triste se puso de pie. Tal vez era verdad ese rumor, ya no sabía como lidiar con eso.

Nezumi también se puso de pie y no permitió que Shion escapara. Lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Nada -mintió. Nezumi frunció el entrecejo - En verdad.

- No mientas, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-... Si te incomoda que esté con Safu... tal vez deberíamos suspender lo de la salida.

- ¿Eh? - ¿qué había dicho? Qué tenía que ver Safu en todo esto? - ¿De qué hablas?

Tenía que ser claro y decírselo, claro, pero y si estaba equivocado se estaba dejando llevar por una información que podía ser falsa, no siempre los chismes de pasillo eran ciertos, pero era algo que todos comentaban tan abiertamente, de seguro ello debía saber pero actuaba como si nada, y claro ambos cuando llegaron al salón de clases ni se inmutaron con las miradas nada discretas de los demás.

- Es que... - se sentía tonto - He oído que ustedes tenían algo...

¿Algo? ¿qué algo? ¿Con Safu? podía ser odio mutuo... ¡Maldición! debía ser esto culpa de mocosas chismosas que hablaban en todo el plantel, de seguro Shion se lo habría tomado a mal.

- ¿Lo dices por los chimes? - vio que Shion bajó la cabeza algo apenado - No deberías avergonzarte, si la gente lo cuenta de una manera que parece verdad, te lo crees, pero no te hagas ideas raras, que yo no estoy interesado - dijo entre risas.

Shion estaba todo sonrojado - Lo siento Nezumi...

- No te disculpes, es una tontería. Además de seguro malinterpretan su odio hacia mi con amor como en esos mangas- revolvió un poco el cabello de Shion.

- ¿Eh? - ahora si estaba avergonzado. Pero aquel extraño dolor en su pecho se había disipado, sentía que aquellas palabras por parte de Nezumi le habían tranquilizado.

- Ahora, dime ¿nuestra salida queda suspendida? - lo mira fijamente.

Nezumi estaba muy cerca de él, casi no podía pensar claramente.

- Shion, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si...si! estoy bien. Nos vemos al salir, me voy al club - dijo tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo a la sala de literatura.

Cuando salió del salón, respiró profundo. Sentía su rostro arder y también presentía que lucía como un tomate. Lanzó otro suspiro y caminó lento hacia su respectivo club. Mientras tanto, Nezumi se había quedado ido ante aquella reacción tan extraña que tuvo el albino, preguntándose la verdad detrás de aquellos impulsos. Pudo notar lo rojo que estaba, incluso lo había preocupado.

-Será acaso... no... No pienses cosas de más, Nezumi -se dijo a sí mismo y tomó sus cosas.

En el momento en que entró al club de teatro, observó que no había tantos candidatos, pero si suficientes para realizar cualquier obra. Ilusionado pensó en su obra favorita y perfecta con respecto al número de gente. Tomó asiento, algo aislado, puesto que ya se estaba malhumorando al escuchar cuchicheos de algunas chicas en el momento en que entró. En la primera hora se dio una pequeña introducción y una presentación entre todos los compañeros y, finalmente, en la segunda mitad, se empezaron a repartir personajes. Cuando Nezumi pasó a imitar a Hamlet (personaje y obra que mejor sabia), todo el público quedó boquiabierto con el acto, tanto que, inmediatamente, la profesora escogió esa obra como su primera representación escolar y a Nezumi con el papel principal.

Entre tanto, Shion fingía escuchar la plática que su maestro de literatura les daba. Estaba demasiado abrumado por esos sentimientos que se vieron reflejados y fue testigo de ellos internamente en el momento en que Nezumi se acercó bastante a su rostro. Incluso de solo pensarlo, sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas nuevamente. De repente sintió un codazo, miró expectante a Safu.

-Shion, es tu turno -le susurró.

-¿Eh? -no entendía nada. Miró rápido al frente y notó todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

-Preséntate -le ordenó Safu desesperada. Shion se alarmó, se puso de pie, tartamudeó un poco y finalmente pudo decir su nombre y otros datos que el profesor le solicitó. A lo lejos escuchó unas cuantas risitas y un "qué lindo" pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que Safu se había encargado de silenciar a esas chicas.

Después se habló sobre algunos autores, y Shion se sintió especialmente feliz -hasta participó- cuando se mencionó a Shakespeare y Óscar Wilde. Finalmente el maestro les pidió que trajeran su libro favorito en la próxima sesión. Sonó la campana y todos se pusieron de pie, Shion eventualmente más rápido y emocionado, porque era hora de su salida con Nezumi. Caminó con Safu por algunos pasillos.

-¿Qué libro traerás? -le preguntó ella. Shion sonrió.

- Hamlet. -dijo simple. Ella torció la boca y cambió de dirección -¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, mi abuela dijo que llegara temprano.

-Está bien, cuídate, Safu -ella se acercó y depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda, Shion la miró confundido sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Safu no le dio oportunidad alguna de decir algo, ya que se había retirado del instituto.

Entre las sombras alguien los observaba quien, al verlos, no pudo evitar golpear con fuerza la pared.

Casi se había quedado sin respirar al ver a la mocosa hacer tal acto afecto.

Sabía bien que ella iba tras Shion, entonces de qué tenía que preocuparse, ella era su amiga, ¿no? había pasado más tiempo con Shion de lo que el pudo haber pasado a lo largo de su vida. No tenía nada de que molestarse... sí, como no, estaba apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza, ¿por qué se sentía así?, era lo mismo que sintió cuando la vio pedirle sexo en la calle o cuando aquella chica había hecho aquel comentario, acaso estaba ¿celoso?

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, era una idiotez. Pero debía aclarar en su mente ¿qué era Shion para él? ya que se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Nezumi? - le escuchó decir su nombre, parecía haber delatado su posición.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te fue con el club? - trató de parecer casual.

- ¡Bien! me gustó mucho, mañana tenemos que traer algunos libros para debatir sobre ellos, ¿y a ti, cómo te fue? - dijo Shion muy emocionado.

- Bien... me podría decirse que soy el protagonista de la próxima obra escolar.

- ¡Es genial! sabía que lo lograrías - Shion parecía realmente contento - Pero no pareces muy feliz, ¿sucedió algo? - le preguntó algo preocupado al ver la simpleza con la que había dicho aquellas palabras y el rostro de tragedia que traía.

- Si, tranquilo. Solo que se ha armado un buen escándalo allá - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Un escándalo? ¿Pero por qué? - ¡genial! ahora había preocupado a Shion.

- Bueno las chicas se pusieron algo competitivas para ver quien obtenía el papel principal femenino, pero se decidirá mañana más calmadamente - trató de explicar pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez no debió haber dicho aquello.

- Bueno, creo que deben estar muy entusiasmadas por tener a un compañero tan guapo - dijo Shion con una sonrisa. ¿Guapo? Shion le había dicho así, ¡maldición! que una chica se lo dijera ya había perdido el efecto hace algún tiempo pero que Shion lo hiciera, le hacía sentir su corazón latir de una forma que no se explicaba - Además... - hizo una pausa, pudo verlo atentamente, ¿se había sonrojado? - Es que tus movimientos, los haces con tal gracia, son hermosos, hasta yo estaría emocionado de hacer una obra contigo- ¡oh! dios!, prefería no haber oído eso, era tan vergonzoso.

- ¿Hermosos?

- Si, es que no me canso de verte, eres genial - cuantas veces ya había oído eso y no se cansaba de escucharlo.

Menos mal que estaban a solas y no había nadie por ahí rondando, ya que esas palabras tan directas por parte de Shion eran vergonzosas.

- Ya entendí - dijo revolviendo su cabello con fuerza - ¿Nos vamos o te piensas quedar a charlar en la puerta?

- ¡Claro que no! vamos!

Caminaron por las calles hablando sobre la obra que Nezumi iba a interpretar. Shion se emocionó cuando se enteró que haría el papel de Hamlet y Nezumi se ruborizó tras ver aquella sonrisa. Seguido platicaron sobre el libro que Shion llevaría. Ambos rieron tras notar que sus obras favoritas era la misma.

De repente a Nezumi le surgió una idea, tomó a Shion de la muñeca y lo llevó a una heladería. Shion sonrió nostálgico.

-¿Recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarlo -susurró -Fue mi mejor cumpleaños -después lo miró con tristeza -pero al día siguiente ya te habías ido.

Nezumi sonrió con ternura.

-Ya olvídate de eso -y acarició su cabello con dulzura -Después de todo me tienes aquí y ahora.

-Cierto... ¿recuerdas que sabor pedimos esa vez?

-Para nada. Solo recuerdo que lo elegiste al azar -ambos miraron el establecimiento. Nezumi dio la iniciativa, lo empujó hacia el interior del lugar -Ahora escogeremos un verdadero sabor.

Después de consumir su helado, recorrieron un centro comercial. Miraron cada tienda con el pretexto de que Shion escogiese su regalo, más este último no se decidía, siempre alegando o que era muy costoso o no le gustaba. Nezumi empezó a desesperarse. Pasaron de largo una tienda de maquillajes y Nezumi sonrió burlón.

-Si no te decides te compraré un lápiz labial -le dijo. Shion jadeó asustado - Así que será mejor que escojas algo rápido.

-¡No es justo! -el pelinegro se carcajeó, el otro hizo un puchero gracioso -Además, ¿por qué maquillaje?

-Se me ocurrió, la verdad es que es gracioso.

-No tiene nada de gracioso -bajó la mirada avergonzado -Ni me quiero imaginar.

-Apuesto a que te verías realmente lindo.

- ¡Nezumi! - dijo totalmente rojo. Era demasiado vergonzosa aquella propuesta, ¿como iba a pedir un lápiz labial? ¡Tonto!

Vio a Nezumi reír con ganas mientras le decía que era una broma.

- ¿Aún no has decidido qué quieres? - le escuchó preguntarle más negó con la cabeza.

Por más que pensara en algo, tampoco quería pedir algo costoso, pero nada de lo que veía parecía gustarle o no le veía la necesidad de pedirlo.

Tal vez debería elegir cualquier cosa, ¡claro! así era tan fácil. Pero sonaba cruel, Nezumi hacía esto por él y él quería un regalo que pudiera apreciar realmente, no algo por salir del paso, sería grosero.

- Bueno sigamos mirando, aun queda tiempo - Nezumi parecía incluso más entusiasta con esto que él.

Al final habían terminado recorriendo el centro comercial y al parecer acabado con la paciencia de Nezumi.

Shion había notado esto perfectamente, la verdad era que había estado más al pendiente de Nezumi que de las vitrinas.

- Realmente eres alguien difícil de complacer, Majestad - vio a Nezumi suspirar pesadamente.

- Lo siento- se disculpó.

Salieron del centro comercial viendo que ya comenzaba a oscurecer, el manto rojizo aún se resistía a desaparecer.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo finalmente saliendo del distrito comercial.

Ahora paseaban por algunas calles silenciosas, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, se había hecho un silencio incomodo. ¿Acaso Nezumi se había aburrido de él? de seguro estaba fastidiado por aún no haber elegido algo.

Iba a decir algo para disculparse nuevamente cuando oyó a Nezumi llamarle sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Señalaba un pequeño parque infantil de la zona, no había niños, de seguro estaban en su casa.

- Entonces Majestad, ¿qué le parece aquí?

Pues se veía bastante bien, hacía mucho que no venía a un sitio así, no había tenido el tiempo.

Nezumi señaló uno de los columpios indicándole que se sentara.

- No le tengas miedo no te va a comer - dijo burlón. Infló sus mejillas fingiendo enojo.

- No le tengo miedo a un columpio - se sentó dispuesto a balancearse cuando vio que Nezumi sostenía la parte trasera del columpio - ¿Nezumi?

- Yo te empujo - le escuchó decirle, quiso replicar pero ya Nezumi de imprevisto lo había halado hacia atrás para darle el impulso y en un instante ya lo había soltado. Sentía un vacío en su estomago, por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado que casi grita, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación - ¿Qué pasa Majestad, fui algo brusco? - vio a Nezumi reír a un lado, mientras se subía al otro columpio a su lado.

- N...No está bien - mintió, sintiendo como ya comenzaba a bajar el ritmo.

- Jajajajaja! impúlsate o se va a detener - vio como Nezumi iba delante mientras el iba atrás. Tomó algo de fuerzas con sus piernas para impulsarse, pero Nezumi parecía ir más rápido que él - Pareces anciana - le escuchó burlarse.

No le gustaba ir muy rápido por la sensación desorientadora que esto le producía, pero no iba a permitir que Nezumi le dijera "anciana"

Tomó aún más impulso, tratando de alcanzarle el ritmo.

- Parece que te pusiste serio.

- Yo puedo ir tan rápido como quiera - le dijo.

- Si, ya veo.

Ambos rieron hasta que sus columpios habían dejado de moverse.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿fue divertido?

- Mucho - sonrió. Se había quedado viendo a Nezumi que no oyó cuando éste le advirtió sobre algo frente a él, cuando había volteado era demasiado tarde.

Estaba en el suelo, algo grande y peludo estaba sobre él, un perro.

- Shion, ¿estás bien? - escuchó decir a Nezumi preocupado que se bajaba del columpio haciendo un ruido rechinante.

- S...si, pero éste perro - se sentó viendo al can que ladraba alegremente frente a él y movía la cola.

- No lo sé, debe ser de alguien de por aquí, de seguro se ha escapado - se agachó a su altura para acariciar al perro en la cabeza, más este puso un semblante algo furioso y gruñó - Parece que no soy de su agrado.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nana! ¡ven aquí - escuchó la voz de una chica que parecía llamar a aquel perro.

Nezumi vio a la muchacha y frunció el ceño.

- Inukashi - le vio nombrar.

- ¡Menuda suerte que tengo! - dijo ella acercándose rápidamente para tomar al perro de su correa.

- ¿Inukashi? - mencionó Shion, parecía que no se acordaba de ella.

- Si, esa soy yo.

- Se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? - Nezumi parecía algo frustrado con su presencia.

- ¿A qué viene tanto cariño? esta pequeña se me escapó.

- ¿Es tuya? - los ojos de Shion brillaron.

Ella algo desorientada por su pregunta asintió.

- ¡Genial! ¿puedo acariciarla?

- Adelante.

Vio como Shion se había acercado tan feliz mientras tocaba al perro que le respondía con lametones.

- Parece que le agradas mucho.

- ¿En serio? - ella asintió - Ah, esto soy Shion, disculpa que no acordara de ti- de disculpó copiosamente.

- Jajajaja! no tienes que disculparte, ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien, mira que éste ni se acordaba de mi - señaló a Nezumi a su lado.

- ¡Ja! ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? - le dijo casi apretando la boca.

- Pues sí, soy una persona muy ocupada. ¡Nana vámonos! hay que sacar a los otros.

- ¿Los otros? - Shion parecía alguien demasiado curioso, de eso se había dado cuenta ahora.

- Si, en mi casa, es que tengo que sacar a pasear a todos mis perros.

- ¿Perros? ¿Tienes más? - Shion parecía casa más emocionado, pudo ver como sus ojos ¿brillaban?

Se palmeó la cara con un gesto de derrota.

Inukashi asintió algo incrédula.

-¡Genial! ¿Podemos verlos? -le pidió permiso Shion. La chica sonrió.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? -aceptó. Llamó a Nana y ésta se acercó leal a su llamado - Síganme, los llevaré a mi casa.

Y así hicieron. Shion seguía apresurado, y muy emocionado, a la chica. Mientras Nezumi mantenía una distancia alejada. Estaba tan molesto por esa interrupción a su cita que hasta... Esperen, ¿cita? Se abofeteó al pensar en esa palabra.

-¡Nezumi, apresúrate! -Shion lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ver aquella sonrisa feliz hizo que él mostrara una igual, sin embargo esa mueca desapareció al recordar que la felicidad de Shion no provenía de él.

-Llegamos -avisó ella. Shion abrió la boca asombrado. El lugar básicamente era un gran portón muy grande y ancho. Inukashi abrió una puerta y de ahí salieron varios perros de distintos tamaños, razas, colores y edades. El albino gritó alegre, extasiado; y se acercó a alguno de ellos para acariciarlos. Los perros obedientes permanecieron quietos tras la orden de Inukashi -En verdad les agradas. Es raro, porque son perros guardianes.

-¿En serio? -observó al labrador que tenía en frente, éste lo lamió con cariño. Shion rio - No te lo creo, son tan tiernos.

Inukashi sólo se encogió de hombros. Nezumi observaba todo con claros celos. Pero aquél sentimiento desapareció un poco al ver cómo Shion se acercaba a él con un cachorro en brazos.

-Mira Nezumi, ¡qué bonito está! -se lo mostró. Nezumi solo acarició su cabecita.

-Sí, es lindo -fingió interés -... Por cierto, ¿cuál es el perro de aquella vez? -le cuestionó curioso a Inukashi. Shion los miró confundido.

-¡Ah!... Es aquél -y señaló a un pastor alemán, el más alto de la manada. Nezumi sonrió con ternura y se acercó a él.

-Veo que has crecido mucho -lo acarició y el perro parecía recordarle, puesto que recibió el afecto con agradecimiento. Shion observó la escena sorprendido, luego se ruborizó un poco.

Luego de permanecer una hora o más en ese lugar, finalmente tuvieron que partir puesto que se hacía algo tarde. Shion se despidió de cada animal y éstos alegres y cariñosos se despidieron de él con lamidas, ladridos y movimiento en sus colas.

Caminaron hacia la casa del albino, manteniendo el mismo silencio con el que partieron. El oji rubí estaba analizando cada emoción que sentía ante Nezumi y éste simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el albino.

-Veo que al final no escogiste tu regalo - le reprochó Nezumi. Shion bajó la mirada apenado.

-Lo siento... sé que era importante para ti pero...

-Oye, oye. Es tu regalo no mío -y sonrió - Piensa en algo y luego me dices.

-Yo... he estado pensando...

Nezumi se detuvo por inercia. A esa hora la luna yacía en lo alto; iluminando, junto con los faroles, las calles y casas de toda la ciudad. No había mucha gente en el pavimento, ni siquiera coches, por ende estaban solos pero muy cerca de la casa de Shion. Éste último bajó aún más la mirada, jugó con sus dedos índices y se tornó rojo en las mejillas.

-¿En qué? -lo animó finalmente el peli negro, también sintiendo su rostro arder.

-En... ti y... en mi -tartamudeó. Comenzó a sudar y trabarse más. Respiró hondo y exhaló -quería saber sí... ¿qué soy... yo...?

-Shion, dilo de una vez, no te estoy entendiendo.

Más Shion no pudo con la presión. Se despidió y caminó rumbo a su casa, pero Nezumi lo tomó de la muñeca, exigiéndole ansioso que se confesara.

-Quería saber... ¿qué significo... para ti?

El pelinegro se ruborizó de sobre manera. También tartamudeó, haciendo que el albino comenzara a temblar de los nervios. Creyó que había sido muy cruel al preguntarle algo así, por ello decidió dar la iniciativa.

-Ya sé... ya sé que quiero de regalo -tembló aún más por ser conocedor a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se paró en puntillas, se agarró de los hombros del otro, acercó sus rostros y besó delicadamente e inexpertamente a Nezumi, éste último se paralizó.

Finalmente Shion se apartó, miró a su acompañante bastante apenado y nervioso; lo notó ido, absorto en sus pensamientos -o más bien sensaciones-, confundido, petrificado, pero más importante sonrojado. Nuevamente no supo cómo lidiar aquello.

-Gra-gracias por el... el día, ¡adiós! -se despidió.

Nezumi se había quedado de piedra al ver como Shion corría hacia su casa.

Quería haber podido agarrarlo del brazo en el último momento pero su mente estaba hecha un caos, y sus extremidades no le respondían.

Aquel había sido un tierno y cálido beso. Un roce tan dulce. Se sentía como si le hubiesen robado su primer beso.

Tardó unos minutos en poder volver a la Tierra y saber que estaba allí parado como un idiota.

Comenzó a andar pesadamente casi arrastrando sus pies.

Estaba confundido...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **Nos alegra mucho que te gustara! n.n Siempre habrá tiempo para leer algo de fics xDD Gracias por el review, un besote!


	15. Chapter 15

**Mistralax: **Grax a todas x seguirnos. Espero q les guste el cap.

**Carlac94: **Muchas sorpresas pequeñas fujoshis Dx

**Advertencias:**

Drama. Mucho drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XV**

"Arrepentimiento"

* * *

><p>Sentía que quizás debería llamar a una ambulancia, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía. Nada estaba bien con él.<p>

Había salido corriendo como sí escapara de la escena de un crimen. Su madre incluso se había preocupado al verle llegar así.

Le dijo que estaba bien, que sólo estaba corriendo por la lluvia y ella misma se preguntó ¿Cuál lluvia?

Shion había subido rápidamente a su habitación y se tiró a la cama tapándose completamente con las sábanas.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso era estúpido? ¿Cómo podía besar a otro hombre? ¿Qué estaría pensando Nezumi? Sólo de recordar su cara shockeada, le daba miedo, ¿Qué le diría mañana? de seguro lo odiaría.

Se sentía tan antinatural... lo normal es querer a una chica, pero el ¿quería a Nezumi? sí, lo quería mucho... aunque era su amigo, era muy especial lo que sentía hacía él.

Era lo que describían aquellas novelas románticas, aquello llamado amor, se debía sentir así, ¿no? después de haberlo pensado mucho.

Era demasiado vergonzoso, había hecho las cosas sin pensarlo. ¿Y además sí Nezumi no lo quería de esa forma? ¿habría arruinado su amistad?

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos carmesí, al verse en la posibilidad de que Nezumi lo odiara por tal capricho. Pudo ser más fácil haber comprado cualquier otra cosa en el Centro Comercial.

Luego de una larga caminata, había llegado a su casa.

No le importó mirar el reloj porque de seguro ya era tarde.

- Nezumi, llegas tarde - le escuchó decir a su madre desde la sala.

- Lo sé...

Ella lo miró de reojo notando el extraño semblante que traía.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Se quedó callado por unos segundos dejando en suspenso a su madre y un tanto preocupada, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

- ¿Nezumi?

- ¿Eh? sí... algo ocurrió...

Ella lo siguió mirando curiosamente.

- ¿Acaso es algo malo?

- ehm... no, ni yo sé que fue... - ella notó como su estaba colorado por un leve rubor en su rostro.

- ¿Acaso se te declaró una chica? - ella sonrió algo pícara.

Aquella pregunta hizo que se sobresaltara- Luego te lo diré... tengo que pensar un poco - parecía algo confundido.

Se fue a su habitación dejándola un tanto confundida a ella. ¡Oh dios! aquel semblante tan confundido sólo le hacía pensar en el rostro del amor.

- ¡Qué emoción! - se le iluminaron sus ojos.

Pudo oír los leves chillidos de los ratoncitos sobre la mesa de la sala. Quienes la veían sin comprender su emoción.

- Vayan a hacerle compañía a Nezumi, creo que los necesita - ella les dijo y ambos ratoncitos parecían haber comprendido el mensaje, ambos corrieron hasta la habitación entrando por la puerta entre abierta.

Corrieron y se subieron a la cama, donde Nezumi yacía sentado, pensando, analizando. Se subieron a sus piernas y chillaron como exigiéndole que les contase. Nezumi los miró, sin observarlos bien realmente. Por instinto levantó su mano derecha y rozó los labios que hace poco fueron aprehendidos por los de Shion. Se sentían aún cálidos, a pesar del frío en esa noche.

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos.

- Shion... -susurró somnoliento. Aquello había sido una experiencia extraña pero fantástica, lo cuál lo llevaba a inferir que Shion sentía lo mismo que él. Lo hizo sentir realmente bien, pero el simple hecho de que ambos fueran hombres lo hacía sentir definitivamente confundido y deprimido. Era imposible que aquello se llegase consumar.

Luego de una noche de insomnio, para ambos jóvenes, finalmente amaneció. Los dos se prepararon con lentitud para la escuela. Nezumi bajó a la cocina más temprano de lo usual. Su madre lo observó emocionada.

-¿Puedes contarme ya? -le preguntó con una sonrisa humilde. Nezumi lo dudó, pero aquella mueca sincera le decía que no lo estaba presionando para confesarle. Aunque al final decidió no decirle nada todavía, puesto que era un tema muy delicado. Sería difícil decir que le había besado otro hombre -Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo escucha tu corazón, Nezumi.

¡Sí, claro! Cómo si aquello fuera así de fácil. Ya quisiera él que aquellas frases de novela realmente funcionaran en la realidad. Luego de tanto conflicto mental, decidió irse de una vez a la escuela, pero una nueva preocupación relució: ¿Qué le diría a Shion? ¿Acaso debía tomar eso como una declaración?

Mientras tanto, el albino salió de su casa más tarde de lo habitual. Su madre, bastante preocupada, le había pedido que desayunara, pero el niño prefirió no hacerlo. Sabía que eso perjudicaría su salud pero, siendo sincero, prefería en ese momento estar en el hospital que enfrentarse a Nezumi.

Cuando Nezumi llegó al salón, observó que Shion aún no llegaba, por lo que lanzó un suspiro; pero una presencia desagradable lo hizo rodar los ojos. Safu lo observaba con crítica. Luego de un duelo de miradas, finalmente la chica decidió mirar hacia la ventana y él prefirió sentarse en su lugar.

Aún pensaba en qué le diría a Shion de lo que había sucedido.

Tocó el timbre y Shion aún no llegaba, eso preocupó bastante tanto a Safu como a Nezumi, pero luego de que el profesor entrase, el albino ingresó después de él. Se disculpó por su retraso y corrió a su banca sin mirar a Nezumi. En un breve receso entre clases, Safu le preguntó la razón de su retraso.

-Me levanté tarde -mintió Shion con nerviosismo. Patético sería el decirle que en toda la noche no pudo dormir por pensar en Nezumi.

-Eso no es usual en ti -le dijo ella, luego lo miró acusadora -Algo te está preocupando ¿verdad?

-No... ¡No!

-Claro que sí, lo veo en tus ojos. Además tú nunca llegas tarde.

Pero luego de eso el profesor ingresó al salón y prosiguió con su clase. Shion le agradeció mentalmente. Después de aquello no se dijo nada más. Tocaron para el receso, Safu se levantó rápido e informó que iría al baño. Shion afligió su mirada y se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Comenzó a temblar, sabiendo de cajón que Nezumi aún estaba detrás de él, inclusive sentía la mirada grisácea del otro. Como reacción se fue poniendo de pie, dispuesto a huir -con el pretexto de tomar su almuerzo-, no le dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sintiéndose entre aliviado y perjudicado, puesto que Nezumi no hacía intento de detenerlo, lo cuál le hacía deducir que lo de esa noche había sido un error.

Se sentía realmente mal había echado a perder una verdadera amistad, aquello no le hacía nada bien se comenzó a sentir algo mareado obligándole a sujetarse del marco de la puerta tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿No piensas decir algo? -le susurraron en su oído. Shion se paralizó.

Se había sobresaltado al oír la voz de Nezumi tan cerca de él y, como pudo giró su mirada para encararlo.

Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a acelerarse, el respirar se le dificultaba, apretó un poco más el marco.

¿Nezumi le estaba pidiendo una explicación por lo sucedido? ¿Qué le iba a decir? estuvo pensando en eso toda noche y no se le ocurrió nada creíble que decirle. Aquello había sido un extraño impulso que le había atacado.

- Yo... yo lo siento - salió corriendo dejando a Nezumi con las palabras en la boca.

Le escuchó llamarlo pero no quiso hacerle caso, no quiso voltear a verle, todo estaba arruinado. Entonces pudo oír a sus espaldas la voz de Nezumi cada vez más cerca. Pudo verlo, venía tras el, pero no quería detenerse, quería huir de allí. Iba bajando las escaleras tan rápido como podía, hasta que sintió que Nezumi estaba tan cerca de él gritándole que se detuviera, quiso hacerlo pero sus pies resbalaron en uno de los escalones viendo como Nezumi corría desesperadamente para alcanzarle.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos esperando sentir el fuerte impacto al caer pero no sintió nada de eso. Abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo a Nezumi sobre él, quien al parecer lo había resguardado de recibir el golpe.

- ¡Nezumi! - llamó temeroso.

- Shion, se puede saber ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza?, pudiste haberte lastimado!- Nezumi le había dicho con un tono reprochador. Esto lo hizo sentirse peor. Nezumi lo ayudó a levantarse, evitó verlo directamente a los ojos, pues sabía que se encontraría con aquella mirada molesta por parte del otro. Ya no podía ir sumando más puntos en su contra.

- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? – dijo Nezumi mientras lo zarandeaba levemente.

- Por...que... - los labios de Shion temblaban irremediablemente, no podía controlarse - Porque tú... tú me odias, ¿no? - dijo finalmente pudiendo completar lo que quería decir.

Nezumi se había quedado paralizado de oír aquello. ¿Odiarlo? ¡Jamás!

- Acaso eres idiota, ¿por qué tendría que odiarte?

- Yo...lo de ayer, estaba mal! ¡yo lo siento mucho! no sé que hice...

- Me besaste, eso hiciste - Shion parecía algo perturbado por escucharlo decir eso - Pero no te odio por eso, no podría hacerlo, así que no te disculpes.

- Nezumi... - Shion iba a decir algo pero fue callado con un beso. Nezumi había juntado sus labios con los de él, pero sólo había sido un rose superficial y corto.

- Ahora yo te besé -como si ese beso cancelara aquello que había hecho. Era lo que había querido decir...

Se había quedado paralizado completamente. No se esperaba aquello. Sentía que su cabeza comenzaba darle vueltas, no se sentía bien.

Se le salió el aire y sintió unas cuantas lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. Sus pupilas, labios y piernas temblaban y un maldito dolor de cabeza lo amenazó. Todo se tornó oscuro, cayó de rodillas.

Nezumi, asustado, se agachó rápido y detuvo la demás caída. Preocupado lo recargó en su regazo.

-Shion... -lo zarandeó -¡Shion!... ¡Shion despierta!... ¡SHION!

El albino respiraba inconstante. Aquello alteró más al pelinegro. Lo cargó en sus brazos y corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que el peso del otro le permitía. En un momento Shion abrió levemente los ojos, detectó algo borroso los pasillos del instituto. Levantó un poco la cabeza y observó a Nezumi, sintió sus mejillas arder y también aumentó el dolor de cabeza. Con un susurro demasiado inaudible, le pidió al pelinegro que lo soltase.

-¡¿Estás loco? –lo reprendió Nezumi sin detener su corrida más no recibió respuesta, miró de reojo al albino, éste había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua y apresuró sus zancadas. Llegó a la enfermería, recordando en un segundo la vez pasada en la que tuvo que visitar el lugar. La mujer los recibió de la misma forma, preocupada pero profesionalmente.

Recostó a Shion en la camilla mientras la enfermera corría de un lado a otro para buscar los instrumentos necesarios para revisar la condición de Shion. Cuando tomaron su temperatura, la mujer suspiró aliviada.

-No es grave, tiene una temperatura un poco más alta del estándar, pero estará bien –le explicó. Nezumi también suspiró, miró al albino, lucía algo pálido salvo las mejillas.

-Llamaré a su madre, por si ocurre algo más. De momento será mejor que descanse –le indicó la doctora, y salió para realizar aquella llamada. Entre tanto, el pelinegro se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó con detalle cada facción que le fascinaba del albino. Mentalmente se insultó por haber realizado tal acto tan imprudente, teniendo en cuanta que él ya conocía en detalle la enfermedad de Shion y éste, obviamente y como se comprobaba, podía empeorar su salud. Lanzó otro suspiro y cerró un par de segundos sus ojos. Cuando los abrió miró nuevamente a Shion. Acarició su cabello.

-Idiota –le murmuró. No pudo evitar pensar en aquél beso en esa noche estrellada, ni tampoco en el contacto que impulsivamente le había dado hacía poco. En cada uno de ellos sintió cosquilleos en su estómago y su corazón palpitar con fuerza, casi saliéndosele del pecho. Sonrió un poco al saber que Shion le correspondía pero esa emoción desapareció al memorizar lo perjudicado que se veía Shion en todo eso ¿por qué la vida era tan difícil?

Después entró la doctora, informándole que Karan vendría en poco tiempo. Nezumi no quería estar ahí cuando llegase, no quería enfrentar el hecho de que había fracasado en la promesa de cuidar de Shion, pero decidió mejor ser valiente. Después de todo había cometido un error y este se podía arreglar, claro, Shion no estaba tan grave como en otras veces. También Karan era una gran persona y podría perdonarlo por aquél acto imprudente.

Pero… ¿qué le diría? ¿cómo explicaría el estado de Shion? No podía decirle que lo había besado, no cuando ni siquiera había ordenado sus ideas y sentimientos y había hablado con su madre primero. Se palmeó la frente como reflejo, la doctora lo observó con crítica.

Tomó la iniciativa de esperar a la madre de Shion fuera de la enfermería. Esperó todo ese lapso de tiempo, pero su mente yacía en otro lado. La imagen de Shion sonrojado no podía salirse de su mente.

-¿Nezumi? –eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó bien a su alrededor, se trataba de Karan. Nezumi inhaló con fuerza después exhaló.

- ¿Cómo está Shion?

- Estará bien, dijeron que sólo había sido un subidon de temperatura.

Vio que ella se alivió un poco.

Debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

- Se...- maldición! buena la hora que se quedaba mudo, abría la boca pero nada salía de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Nezumi? - ella dijo algo preocupada.

- ¿Eh? pues... Quisiera hablar con usted un momento si me permite - hacer aquella petición había sido como si se le fuera la vida en ello, nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo por primera vez frente a un escenario.

- Claro - ella había aceptado - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Es sobre Shion... verá...- vio que ella ponía especial atención a sus palabras - Creo que esto es mi culpa... Shion está así porque yo...

- ¿Señora Karan? - esa era la voz de Safu quien se había ganado la atención de ambos al entrar a la enfermería.

- ¡Safu! ¿Cómo has estado?.

- Bien señora, ¿Shion cómo está?

- Tranquila ya está mejor, Nezumi lo trajo a la enfermería.

Safu se giró casi habiendo ignorado a Nezumi, viéndolo allí parado con un gesto de confusión en el rostro.

- Señora Karan, pase por aquí quisiera conversar con usted - dijo la doctora encargada de la enfermería, Karan fue guiada hasta el área de trabajo de la mujer.

Safu vio como Karan se alejó de ellos y decidió acercarse a Nezumi.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Shion? - la pregunta de Safu había sido tan directa como siempre.

- Sólo lo traje aquí, no se sentía bien - ella parecía querer llamarlo mentiroso con su mirada, más no estaba de buenas para seguirle el juego de miradas.

- Shion ayer estaba bien, algo le hiciste - ella insistía.

- Ya te dije que no le he hecho nada - mintió, no quería dar detalles de lo sucedido y menos a ella, que de seguro armaría un escándalo ahí.

Ella suspiró pesadamente pasando de él para ir cerca dela camilla donde estaba Shion recostado.

Entonces pudo verlo, ella no parecía aquella muchacha huraña y fría que veía a diario, estaba claramente preocupada y veían con ¿Ternura? a Shion, mientras decía cosas que no podía oír.

Sintió envidia de cierta forma, las cosas serían más fáciles si se hubiera enamorado de una chica.

Iba a salir de la enfermería cuando al salir, tropezó con alguien. Era un hombre algo, medio calvo y con bigote que supo reconocer como el director Rikiga.

-Disculpe, director -le dijo Nezumi. Rikiga se sobó su cabeza reluciente.

-No te preocupes -después lo miró. Decidió cortar conversación ahí puesto que no conocía realmente a ese estudiante. Nezumi, algo incómodo, se despidió y dio algunos pasos para alejarse, más detectó a alguien que se acercaba. Al ubicarla chasqueó la lengua.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Nezumi.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada contigo, claro está... ¿y dónde está tu amiguito... Shion?

Nezumi bajó la mirada.

-¿Te importa? -Inukashi sonrió con burla. Nezumi afiló la mirada. De repente el director se acercó nuevamente.

-Inukashi -y la besó en la frente. Nezumi se paralizó ante aquello -¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

Inukashi se ruborizó avergonzada.

-¡Basta, papá digo viejo!.- su lengua se había enredado.

-¿Pa-papá? - dijo con tono burlón.

-Eh... ah, sí... él es mi padre -lo presentó indiferente. Rikiga se tornó serio, Inukashi aprovechó aquello para deshacerse de aquél abrazo y Nezumi se quedó pasmado.

-¿Tu... padre? -luego salió de su impresión - Mu-mucho gusto, director -el recto lo estrechó su mano -Discúlpenme, tengo que... irme.

Salió caminando, casi corriendo, de ese lugar. Aquello había sido realmente bizarro. Inukashi vio la escena con gracia, comenzó a carcajearse, su padre la observó confundido.

-¿Quién era él, hija?

-Ah, solo un conocido. No importa.

No sabía como había llegado ahí, solo recordaba que su cabeza le había dado muchas vueltas y todo se había puesto oscuro.

Ahí estaba Safu a su lado con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Shion! - ella lo abrazó, Shion no sabía que hacer solo se dejó a abrazar.

Ella se alejó y dijo que le avisaría a su madre y a la doctora.

Reconoció el lugar como la enfermería de la escuela, suspiró, por lo menos no había terminado en el hospital.

Entonces recordó aquello, Nezumi lo había besado. Sintió sus mejillas arder, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de no pensar en eso ahora, se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba Nezumi?

- ¡Shion! que bueno que estas bien! - su madre preocupada lo abrazó.

Se levantó y vio a los presentes, pero había una persona que no le encajaba ahí. ¿Ese era el director?

- Oh Shion nos hiciste pasar un buen susto - el hombre se limpió las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- ¿Director Rikiga? - dijo algo confundido.

- El mismo.

- Ah, Shion, Rikiga fue un buen amigo mío en la universidad, la verdad es que fue toda una sorpresa encontrármelo aquí.

- Es un placer conocerte Shion - el hombre extendió la mano.

- Igualmente director Rikiga - respondió al apretón de manos.

- No seas tan formal, puedes decirme Rikiga.

- ¿Eh? no creo que esté bien, usted es el director.

- Por favor podrían retirarse un momento, quisiera chequear como está - la doctora estaba algo apresurada por hacerlo.

Todos se alejaron y ella pudo revisar a Shion viendo que su presión arterial y su temperatura estaban bien.

- Supongo que ya te sientes mejor.

- Si.

- Bueno no noto nada anormal, si deseas puedes volver a clases.

- ¡Claro!

La doctora le avisó a la madre de Shion que todo estaba controlado, Shion había decidido quedarse a terminar lo que quedaba del día de clases y su madre accedió, le vio irse mientras charlaba animadamente con Rikiga.

Era curioso, nunca había conocido a algún amigo de su madre, ella siempre tenía que trabajar duro en la panadería por lo que sus relaciones muchas veces se limitaban a sus clientes.

Safu iba de vuelta con él al salón. Le había pedido disculpas por hacerle perder clases. Ella sonrió y dijo que no importaba tenía que cerciorarse que estaba bien.

Llegaron al salón y se disculparon por el retraso, el profesor tenía un gesto reprochante pero los dejó incorporarse.

Vio a Nezumi que parecía muy concentrado en tomar notas con un aire ausente, parecía siquiera haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Se sentó un poco preocupado por aquello, de seguro Nezumi estaba realmente pendiente de la clase.

Durante toda esa materia, Nezumi no le dirigió la palabra y Shion tampoco hallaba con qué iniciar una conversación. Cuando sonó el timbre y varios alumnos se pusieron de pie para estirarse y hablar con sus amigos, Shion imitó esas acciones, miró a Nezumi con ternura.

-Gracias por llevarme a la enfermería -le había dicho con algo de nervio, pero pudo controlarlo muy bien. Safu observaba todo de reojo y Nezumi lanzó un suspiro y después le sonrió.

-Ni me lo agradezcas. ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

-Sí -afirmó rápido, como un cadete cuando responde a su líder - En verdad te lo agradezco.

-Shion -lo miró serio - Deja eso recuerda que fue... -pero silenció al recordar cierta presencia molesta. Exhaló nuevamente - Olvídalo.

-¿Eh? ¿qué querías decirme?

-No importa Shion.

Luego de aquello ingresó el nuevo profesor para impartir la siguiente materia. Nuevamente se mantuvo un silencio entre los miembros del trío. Nezumi estaba tan concentrado en aquellas sensaciones que olvidó fingir ese interés a la clase. De todas formas yacían muchas cuestiones que lo hacían reflexionar. Primero que nada estaba el beso, y la causa principal de su debate, luego la salud de Shion y la promesa que Nezumi le hizo a Karan, estaba Safu y aquellos sentimientos que tenía hacia el albino y, ahora, el padre de Inukashi. Definitivamente había sido una semana bizarra y difícil.

La campana hizo anuncio. Todos los estudiantes del salón se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus cosas como cohetes para poder salir del salón y festejar que era viernes. Tiempo después lo hizo Safu, quien se acercó a Shion rápidamente.

-Shion, vámonos -le dijo apresurada. Shion arqueó una ceja.

-¿A dónde?

-A tu casa, ¿cómo que a dónde?

Nezumi tragó saliva y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A mí casa?, ¿quieres ir a mi casa? - no entendía nada. Safu se palmeó la frente.

-Te acompañaré hasta tu casa, no vaya a ser que te pase algo.

-¿Eh? No, Safu no es... -más Safu lo interrumpió con una mirada autoritaria y fría. Shion suspiró y accedió a su ofrecimiento, pero después le pidió que lo esperara afuera y él la alcanzaría después. Miró a Nezumi.

-Parece un perro guardián -se rio. Shion bajó la mirada.

-Gracias de nuevo... adiós.

Se despidió y salió del salón. Nezumi no quiso detenerlo.

Cuando regresó a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una sonrisa algo emocionada. Nezumi le cuestionó la razón de su diversión.

- No es nada. Solo te conseguí los boletos que me habías pedido.

-... Gracias -se le había olvidado la obra - Ya, es éste domingo ¿verdad?

-Ya ni me digas, estoy algo nerviosa -Nezumi sonrió y le dio ánimos a su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **Muchas gracias Sora! xDDD Pues sí, nuestro albino fue muy valiente. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!

**YukoSama **Muchas gracias Yukosama! xDDD Shion no podría ser el seme ;_; Esperamos te guste el nuevo episodio. Besos!


	16. Chapter 16

**Mistralax: **Grax a todas x seguirnos. Espero q les guste el cap.

**Carlac94: **;_; Estado chipi

**Advertencias:**

Shion siendo una drama queen y Nezumi atormentado DX

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XVI**

"Como si nada"

* * *

><p>Había llegado al instituto con mucho esfuerzo, se sentía cansado, desde hace dos días que no descansaba bien, ¿cual era la razón? ¡ah! sí, pensar en todo rato en Shion, es que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ya dentro de él admitía que Shion le gustaba, no como amigo sino como algo más, pero que pensaría Shion de sólo ver el estrés que le había producido por sus acciones imprudentes. Pero se había dado cuenta de algo, aquello le había gustado.<p>

Se palmeó el rostro avergonzado de pensar tantas tonterías. Incluso por haber pensado en decirle aquello a la madre de Shion, ¿En qué estaba pensando? además ¿y si lastimaba a Shion? jamás se lo perdonaría.

Entró al salón viendo a Shion que ya estaba allí con Safu. Llegó sigilosamente y se sentó sin hacer mucho ruido, supo que ella lo había observado al ver su mirada.

- ¡Shion! -escuchó como alguien le llamaba a la puerta.

Vio que había una chica de gafas que llamaba Shion, este se levantó y fue amablemente a hablar con ella ¿quién era ella?

Vio a Safu muy tranquila cosa que lo desconcertó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué tan tranquila?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Pensé que actuarías como una novia celosa.

- Shion no es mi novio...-dijo como si se diera cuenta de la realidad- Además ella es del club de Literatura.

La miró sorprendido, de cuando acá Safu hablaba tan calmadamente de que alguien se le acercara.

- Entonces ella te agrada.

- Así es.

Dio por terminada la conversación viendo por la ventana como seguían llegando los alumnos.

- Dime, ¿por qué estás ignorando a Shion? ¿Acaso decidiste tomarme la palabra? - la miró de reojo viendo que ella tenía una cara muy seria.

- Yo no sigo ordenes tuyas, además no es tu problema.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - ella se alteró un poco - ¡Haces sufrir a Shion!. ¿Dónde está esa maldita determinación de ser su amigo? si se puede saber.

- Creo que se quedó en casa.

- ¡Eres un...!

- Lo sé.

- Algo ocurrió entre ustedes, ¿no? ese día...

- ¡Puedes callarte! no estoy de humor para soportar tus interrogatorios! - Nezumi se levantó saliendo del salón bruscamente dejando espacio a comentarios.

Lo que menos quería pensar ahora era en eso. Pero cada le recordaba lo sucedido.

Su vista rápidamente viajó por el pasillo viendo a unos cuantos metros de él, a Shion que hablaba con Inukashi, ella se fijó en él y se despidió de Shion.

- Nezumi...- Shion lo había visto también.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Eh? pues... yo, lo hace unos días, quiero decirte que... - Su voz parecía algo temblorosa, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablarle.

- Shion, mira lo que hice está mal- dijo fríamente, viendo que aún el tema le perturbaba - Mejor olvidémoslo.

Vio a Shion morderse el labio y apretar sus manos con fuerza. Shion caminó acercándose a él. Se había quedado sin hacer movimiento alguno, esperaba que Shion pasara de él cuando sintió un ardor en su mejilla.

Vio la expresión herida en el rostro de Shion.

Rozó su mejilla lastimada, ardía. Después observó al albino, a éste le temblaba la mano derecha y trataba de aguantar el llanto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que lo olvidemos...? -susurró dolido -¿Cómo puedes negarte a hablar de esto...?

Nezumi frunció el ceño. Shion lo miró con algunas lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué acaso no te importa lo de nosotros?

-...No hay un nosotros, Shion -exclamó Nezumi como reacción, recalcando su situación. El albino bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños.

-...¿Por qué lo niegas?

- Porque no es sano hablar de esto.

-¡¿Y por qué permites que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada? -le gritó, liberando todas las lágrimas que trataba desaparecer. Nezumi lo observó asombrado -Desde aquella vez no me has hablado, ni siquiera me has saludado... me haces sentir como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera un grave error... ¡pero yo no lo veo así, Nezumi!, porque yo... ¿qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?

Nezumi bajó la mirada, sin saber realmente qué decir. Shion sonrió nostálgico.

-Me haces sufrir, Nezumi -también agachó la cabeza - Quizás sea egoísta, porque tú también puede que estés sufriendo pero... ¿por qué no dices nada?

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua, algo molesto. Estaba harto de los interrogatorios y más de que no pudiera olvidar ese maldito beso. Lo había hecho por impulso, y como él seguramente Shion también lo hizo. ¿Pero por qué demonios no le permitían olvidar aquello?

El albino esperó algo paciente a que le hablara, pero solo observó como Nezumi se adentraba en sus pensamientos. Apretó sus párpados y sus puños con fuerza.

-...Me duele darme cuenta que... deseas terminar con esto -lo miró - En verdad me arrepiento de lo que hice... si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez, nuestra amistad seguiría en pie... lo lamento, Nezumi.

Se dio vuelta y caminó con firmeza. Nezumi observó como se alejaba, algo asustado dio un paso pero luego se detuvo. ¿Qué haría cuando lo detuviera?

Después de todo eso era lo que quería, olvidar todo pero... alejarse de Shion, olvidarse de él, ¡jamás!

Corrió y lo sujetó del brazo, después lo giro algo brusco para que lo encarara y lo sujetó de los hombros.

- Nezumi... - Shion se había quedado perplejo ante el movimiento brusco de este.

- Escúchame Shion... Yo lo siento. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, es solo que... estoy algo confundido - Nezumi trato de sincerarse lo mas que pudo.

- Pero ha sido mi culpa, he hecho eso sin pensar - dijo Shion algo afligido - La verdad es que yo también estoy confundido, no se por qué lo hice... Somos amigos y por esto, yo he echado a perder todo.

Ambos se quedaron callados en un silencio incómodo. Nezumi cerro sus ojos como queriendo aclarar sus ideas en ese momento. Vio a Shion que tenía un aire ausente. Suspiro, llamando su atención debía aclarar este tema.

- Pues... Tú me gustas mucho... Por eso te regrese el beso, pero... No quiero lastimarte -

Vio la reacción de Shion quien se sonrojo notablemente.

Sintió sus mejillas arder también, maldición era tan vergonzoso.

- Nezumi... - Shion tartamudeó notablemente, su cara estaba totalmente roja.

Bajó la mirada apenada. Nezumi lo soltó poco a poco.

- Yo... yo...

-No digas nada, Shion -lo miró serio -Mejor olvidemos todo esto... hagamos como si no hubiera ocurrido ¿sí?.

-Pero...

-Por favor -le rogó. Shion afirmó lentamente y le sonrió tiempo después. El pelinegro correspondió la mueca.

Luego de eso regresaron juntos al salón de clases y a pesar de que aún era complicado actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, hicieron su mayor esfuerzo. Al menos a Shion se le veía más tranquilo, más alegre. Nezumi mantenía un rostro serio pero por lo menos platicó con el albino en algunas clases, ya sea preguntándole cosas sobre la materia o pidiéndole algún utensilio escolar.

Quizá las cosas funcionarían mejor de esa manera.

Iban los tres a sus casas, Safu quien se había mantenido charlando alegremente con Shion ya se había despedido de el, y le dedico una despedida algo forzada a el.

Sonrió con ironía, por lo menos ella se esforzaba en aparentar un poco.

Vio el cruce cercano, por allí podría tomar a la estación e irse a su casa. Shion no vivía tan lejos de allí.

Vio a Shion detenerse de pronto, volteó a ver que le sucedía.

Shion parecía algo nervioso.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Shion negó con la cabeza.

Iba a acercarse a el para cerciorarse, cuando vio que Shion comenzaba a avanzar.

- Nos vemos mañana - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Shion! - le detuvo - Espera, tienes tiempo el fin de semana.

Tenía que decir algo, no quería que terminaran distanciándose.

Shion parpadeó algo confundido y asintió.

- Bien. ¿Recuerdas que les había prometido a ti y a tu madre entradas para la obra de éste domingo?.

Shion parecía haberse olvidado de aquello porque tenía un rostro indescriptible, aunque con tantas cosas que le habían sucedido no lo culpaba.

- Bien - saco de su bolsillo los boletos. Shion lo miro un poco dudoso aceptándolos.

- Gracias... - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Nos vemos - Nezumi se despidió.

Y así como se habían despedido, también lo fue la llegada del domingo. Shion estaba en su cuarto, arreglándose para el evento. Su madre ingresó a su habitación con una gran sonrisa.

-Estoy muy emocionada, ¿tú no, Shion?

-Sí mamá -le sonrió. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos mientras que su madre le hablaba de la obra al tiempo que se ponía unas arracadas jerezanas.

Finalmente salieron y se dirigieron con algo de prisa al teatro principal de la ciudad. En la entrada les solicitaron los boletos y después los guiaron hasta sus asientos, la madre de Shion estaba fascinada porque les había tocado unos lugares muy cercanos al escenario. Shion, algo nervioso, buscaba entre los que llegaban a Nezumi pero luego de analizar ese deseo de verlo, decidió mejor no demostrar esa desesperación.

Se hizo anuncio de la segunda llamada. Algunos invitados se pararon y salieron de lugar, quizá para ir al baño. De repente Shion escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró al director. Karan lo saludó efusiva.

-Qué coincidencia encontrarlos aquí -Rikiga les dijo. Después saludó a Shion - Yo vine porque me contaron que iba a estar una de las mejores actrices del siglo.

-Sí -sonrió Karan -Definitivamente será un espectáculo.

Al final Rikiga tomó la decisión de compartir el balcón. Se había hecho la tercera llamada y no había aparición de Nezumi. Shion entristeció la mirada y decidió concentrarse en el espectáculo.

La madre de Nezumi había hecho una excelente presentación, tanto que, cuando fue presentada al final de la obra, todo el público se puso de pie y aplaudió con fuerza, se escuchaban incluso algunos chiflidos y se arrojaban rosas.

Luego del magnífico espectáculo y de no haber visto a Nezumi en toda la noche, su madre y él regresaron a casa pero antes de que Shion pudiese irse a su habitación su madre lo detuvo.

-Shion, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

Shion miró a su madre que se veía algo preocupada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Verás Shion... uhmm... ¿por qué no nos sentamos en la sala?- ella lo llevó hasta allá.

Shion estaba confundido nunca había visto a su madre actuar de una manera tan insegura frente a él.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - vio como ella se sobresaltó.

- No sabría decirte, pero depende de como lo tomes...- ella forzó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Está bien puedes decírmelo - dijo Shion con firmeza, fuese lo que fuese tenía que ser fuerte.

Karan esbozó una débil sonrisa y tomó algo de aire.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de tu estado físico? - Shion asintió - Verás, hay algo que no te he dicho... te dije que era algo de nacimiento y que simplemente no podías hacer muchos esfuerzos, pero...

- ¿Hay algo más? - dijo tratando de mantener su tono de voz, aunque más bien parecía que trataba de esconder que le asustaba.

- Si, verás... cuando naciste eras un niño normal Shion, tu cabello era de un bonito color castaño, sabes? - ella sonrió - Pero después de un tiempo que naciste, vivíamos muy tranquilos después de que tu padre nos dejara, yo estaba algo deprimida pero te tenía a ti, y en un descuido un día deje la ventana de tu cuarto abierta...- ella hizo una pausa - Ese día, pensé que te sentaría bien tomar algo de aire fresco, pero me descuidé por un momento y una abeja había entrado por la ventana y te picó.

- ¿Una abeja?

- Si, pero no era una abeja común, pertenecía a un laboratorio bacteriológico de los alrededores, esa abeja era un espécimen experimental, al picarte te transmitió un virus que comenzó a dañar tus células pero por alguna razón el virus no te afectó tanto como ellos hubiesen esperado.

- ¿Es mortal? - esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando sus manos.

Shion supo la respuesta.

- Está bien, no tienes que estar triste mamá, no ha sido culpa tuya, fue un accidente - él la abrazó y ella comenzó a llorar, su hijo era muy fuerte.

Ella se separó en un instante de su abrazo y tomó con sus manos el rostro de su hijo.

- Pero escucha Shion, hay una manera de salvarte. Rikiga, tiene contactos con el laboratorio. Ellos decidieron desentenderse del problema pero con sus influencias el puede ayudarte a curarte por completo.

- Rikiga, ¿el director? - Shion parecía sorprendido - Pero no es mucho pedir, además estoy bien.

- Shion, tu lo has notado, ¡no estás bien! aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo lo puedo ver y quiero ayudarte.

- Está bien...- Shion dijo con voz derrotada.

- Shion te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ti - ella le abrazó.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Shion se atrevió a preguntar algo.

-¿Cómo me podrían ayudar?

-No estoy segura hijo -bajó la mirada, apenada por su ignorancia. Shion le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-Gracias por preocuparte mamá -y se puso de pie - Estoy algo cansado. No te importa si me subo a dormir.

Karan negó con la cabeza y le permitió irse. Ya estando sola comenzó a llorar en silencio, puesto que era mayor su miedo a su esperanza. Mientras tanto, Shion se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama, tratando de reprimir su llanto más no consiguiéndolo. Hamlet chilló desde su jaula intentando transmitirle algo de ánimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos.

**mioncha13 **Gracias por el review, ojalá te guste este capítulo. Saludos!

**Sora **Gracias Sora! Nezumi es el culpable de todo D: No nos importa que se te olvide, adoramos que nos escribas de todas formas xD Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Besos!


	17. Chapter 17

**Mistralax: **algo tarde DX casi no tengo vida pero hago el esfuerzo de traerles este cap, espero que lo disfruten

**Carlac94: **Ya ni sé en qué parte vamos O.o

**Advertencias:**

Nuevo personaje y drama

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XVII**

"Carta"

* * *

><p>Una melodía algo molesta se hizo presente en los sueños del albino, abrió sus ojos de golpe tras varios segundos y se levantó, observó la alarma y preocupado comenzó a despabilarse. La noche anterior había olvidado que al día siguiente tenía clases, estaba más angustiado por la confesión de su madre que inclusive olvidó colocarse el pijama antes de dormir.<p>

Rápido se cambió, se arregló y bajó a desayunar. Durante ese tiempo no entabló conversación con su madre puesto que estaba más interesado en comer rápido. Se despidió de su madre con un beso pero ella lo atrajo a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, Shion permaneció inmóvil.

-Que tengas un lindo día -le dijo por fin y le besó la frente. Shion permaneció callado y salió de su casa. En su caminata se tocó el pecho, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, haciéndolo sentir cansado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Notó a varios estudiantes correr alegres con otras amistades, también a unos cuantos que llegaban en bicicleta y otros más que permanecían en el sol platicando a gusto. Shion bajó la mirada, consciente que ninguna de esas actividades, que parecían normales en un adolescente, podía hacer ya que su vida estaba en juego.

Pero había una solución. Apretó sus puños. Desde ese momento comenzó a odiar su enfermedad. Cómo tenía ganas de correr un día en contra del viento, pero simplemente no podía.

Entonces decidió visitar después de clases al director para que le explicase algunas cosas sobre la solución a su problema. Decidido aquello se dirigió a clases.

Shion entro al salón siendo recibido por Safu quien sonreía luego de charlar con unas chicas.

- ¡Shion! Buenos días!

- Buenos días Safu - forzó una sonrisa, no se sentía de ánimo para hablar con nadie en esos momentos. Solo esperaba que Safu no se percatara de su decaimiento.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? - bueno no podía quejarse ella era muy perceptiva después de todo.

- No, nada, no dormí muy bien.

- Tienes que cuidar tus hábitos para dormir - ella dijo algo reprochante, sonrió, parecía igual de preocupada que su madre.

De pronto todos en el aula hacían silencio, en especial las chicas quienes charlaban mucho. Vio que quien entraba al salón era Nezumi.

Nezumi pasó de largo y sentó tras él.

Shion suspiro y trato de poner su mejor cara, se volteó para ver a Nezumi.

- Buenos días Nezumi.

- Buenos días... - Nezumi saludó con poca emoción viendo que se masajeaba el cuello.

- ¿No dormiste bien?

- Algo así. Ayer ha sido un verdadero ajetreo.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto, por cierto, la obra estuvo espléndida, tu madre actúa muy bien.

- ¿Obra? - Safu intervino algo desubicada.

- ¡ah! Si, la mamá de Nezumi es actriz de teatro, el domingo presento una obra, fue genial!

- Oh... No lo sabía - ella suspiro.

- Pero no te ví por ningún lado. - dijo algo deprimido.

- Estaba ocupado, discúlpame esa - sonrió - Uno de los maquillistas no pudo venir a ultima hora así que me encargue yo de retocarles.

- ¿Sabes maquillar?

- Bueno un poco... Pero era una emergencia, así que hay que hacer de todo - dijo dramático.

El profesor hizo acto de entrada y todos voltearon mecánicamente a atender la clase.

La verdad es que notaba el ambiente un poco menos pesado. Safu no se veía tan temeraria cuando hablaba con Nezumi, eso significaba ¿que se comenzaban a llevar bien?

Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se había dado cuenta de algo, estaba en medio de un triángulo.

¿Qué pasaría con lo que le había prometido a Safu? Aun no pensaba claramente en ello, tampoco en el tiempo que ella se le había declarado había logrado pensar en ella como algo mas que su amiga de la infancia. Luego estaba Nezumi, sentía una extraña atracción hacia el, pero eso solo lastimaba a ambos. Tenía que pensar con cuidado, ¿acaso se estaba dando cuenta de su preferencia?.

Además también estaba ese tema, su enfermedad, siempre se había mentalizado que podría vivir con ello, pero de pronto ya no lo veía así, quizás su tiempo se estaba acortando cada día, una extraña sensación de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¡Shion! - escucho a Safu llamarle. Volteó a verla que señalaba al profesor, este lo miraba reprochante.

- ¿Y bien?.. Preste mas atención a la clase! - dijo el profesor. - Nezumi lee el párrafo cinco.

Escucho a Nezumi levantarse tras el, le miro de reojo logrando hacer contacto visual con él momentáneamente. Nezumi comenzó a leer.

Había sido algo vergonzoso.

El timbre del receso sonó.

Safu se había acercado a hablarle acerca de su extraño comportamiento en clases siendo interrumpida por la presidenta de la clase.

Aquella chica le hablaba de algo que no escuchaba y la vio suspirar mientras la otra parecía suplicar.

- Vuelvo en un momento Shion - ella se marcho.

- Vaya, si que esta solicitada - dijo Nezumi a sus espaldas.

- Nezumi...

- Bueno parece que está haciendo amigas... - Nezumi dejo de hablar viendo a Shion - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, nada... Bueno si... - Shion se levanto de la silla - Vuelvo en un momento -anuncio dispuesto a salir de allí.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Nezumi le tomó del brazo.

- Sólo iré a tomar aire.

- Te acompaño - dijo soltándolo para levantarse.

- No es necesario, es que...

Nezumi alzó una ceja ante su extraño comportamiento.

Al final Shion se había dejado acompañar por Nezumi. Había decido ir a la oficina de Rikiga, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero se le hacia incómodo pensar en que decirle si Nezumi estaba con el. Nezumi iba con el por los pasillos.

Casi estaban cerca, entonces oyeron una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon viendo a una chica algo nerviosa, era de su mismo curso por el moño en su uniforme.

La chica se acercó a Nezumi, mantenía la cabeza gacha y abrazaba con fuerza un papel e color rosa, una carta.

-Este... yo -tartamudeó. En seguida le enseñó a Nezumi la carta, mientras pedía de forma ansiosa que la tomara.

-Solo quería darte esto.

Shion tragó saliva, tratando de controlar esa extraña rabia y tristeza. Nezumi, en cambio, observó el objeto con indiferencia, pero aún así se comportó con educación. Le sonrió a la chica y recibió lo que parecían ser una carta.

-Gracias -la estudiante sonrió emocionada. Con torpeza le hizo plática.

Shion, sintiéndose mal trío, se separó de ellos y caminó solo hacia la oficina del director creyendo que Nezumi no se había dado cuenta de su acción. Pero lo que no sabía, era que el pelinegro no había apartado su mirada del albino.

Cuando Shion ingresó a la oficina notó de inmediato a la secretaria, se acercó a esta con calma.

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra el director Rikiga?

-No. ¿Para qué lo buscabas?

Shion bajó la mirada.

- Quería hablar con él de algo... ¿sabe dónde puedo localizarlo?

- En éste momento no puedo decirle, lo lamento.

Después de aquello, Shion salió del lugar algo descontento parecía hoy no ser su día. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Nezumi, quien lo observaba muy serio.

-¿Qué te está ocurriendo? -le reprochó. Shion negó con la cabeza luego de bajar la mirada. Entonces decidió decirle solamente que quería hablar con el director de su Beca -¿Es tan urgente? -el albino afirmó, Nezumi lanzó un suspiro - Podrías preguntarle a Inukashi.

-¿Inukashi? -¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

-Ella es la hija del director -le explicó el pelinegro. El albino se sorprendió, después sonrió agradecido - Ella podría decirte donde está su papi -se burló.

Concretado aquello disfrutaron del receso y aprovecharon el tiempo para buscar a cuidadora de perros, Inukashi les anotó en una pequeña hoja la dirección, explicándoles que su padre tenía mucho trabajo y decidió no asistir al instituto.

Después, entre las clases, Safu se le acercó a Shion con una sonrisa.

-Mira el libro que traje -le enseñó la enciclopedia.

-"Marianela", nunca la había escuchado -luego silenció y se palmeó la frente. Safu y Nezumi lo observaron confundidos - Olvidé mi libro.

-¿Lo olvidaste? -repitió Safu incrédula -Tú, Shion, el mejor estudiante del instituto y nuestra generación, ¿olvidó una tarea?

-No juegues, Safu.

-No estoy jugando -lo miró seria y angustiada -¿Qué te está preocupando?

-Nada -bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños. Odiaba que no sabía mentir - De todas formas no asistiré al club -susurró tras un suspiro, lamentablemente ambos lo escucharon.

-¿Cómo que no irás?

-No puedo, debo ir a... otro lugar.

Nezumi permaneció callado y con el ceño fruncido. No entendía realmente la actitud de Shion.

Había decidido acompañar a Shion, en cierta manera le preocupaba la extraña actitud en este.

- Nezumi, no es necesario que vengas, tienes obligaciones en el club de teatro - dijo Shion con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

- No iré.

- Pero...

Shion quiso replicar pero Nezumi le miraba seriamente, parecía totalmente revocar su decisión.

Shion permaneció callado viendo a Nezumi de reojo.

Aquella chica le había entregado una carta. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Nezumi? ¿Acaso seria capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de aquella chica? Sintió una extraña punzada a su pecho. ¿Pero qué tenia de malo? Si Nezumi prefería estar con aquella chica seria su decisión, ¿no? Y podrían seguir siendo amigos...

"Tu me gustas mucho, por eso te regresé beso..."

¿Qué había sido aquello? Quizás aquel gustar era solo un simple "gustar" como que te gustase el pastel o una película.

Fue detenido por la mano de Nezumi sobre su hombro haciéndolo que se sobresaltase.

- ¿No era aquí a dónde venías? - señaló la casa de -Inukashi, casi la había pasado de largo por estar pensando tonterías.

- ¿Eh? Si, no me fijé - rió.

Nezumi lo miro con algo de… ¿preocupación?

Shion llamó al timbre siendo recibido por una serie de ladridos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco. Vieron a Inukashi salir mientras pedía a los perros que se callaran.

- ¡Uff! lo siento, se emocionan cuando llega gente.

- No tranquila, si era un hermoso concierto - dijo Nezumi burlón.

Inukashi lo miro fríamente.

- Ven Shion, pasa adelante.

Nezumi iba entrar siendo la puerta cerrada en su cara.

- ¿Qué demonios?...

- ¡Jajajaja! Ahí te quedas, ni creas que te sales con la tuya por burlarte de ellos! - dijo Inukashi maliciosamente.

- Pero no esta mal dejarlo ahí afuera...

- Shion, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan paciente con ese idiota? - dijo Inukashi estirándole las mejillas.

- Eso duele...- se quejó y ella dejo de hacerlo, decidiendo abrirle la puerta a Nezumi.

- ¡Ja! Muy graciosa.

- Pues a mi si me hizo gracia - dijo ella divertida. Los llevó al sala de estar - Shion ya le comente a mi padre que querías hablar con él, te espera en la biblioteca - ella le indico que era la puerta que estaba al lado.

Shion se levantó algo apenado y le agradeció.

Nezumi se había quedado viéndole hasta que desapareció tras aquella puerta.

- Pensé que entrarías allá.

- No quiero incomodarle, parece que es algo urgente - dijo viéndola fijamente.

- ¡A mi no me mires! El no me dio muchos detalles.

- Debi suponerlo - suspiro. Entonces sintió algo cálido que lamía su mano.

Cuando giró su rostro, se encontró con el perro que había salvado aquella vez, lamiéndole con emoción. Nezumi sonrió de lado y acarició al canino en la cabeza, este le colocó su pata en sus piernas.

Nezumi rio un poco y tomó la pata para estrecharla, así parecía un saludo más cortés. Inukashi observó todo algo seria, pero después se contagió del ambiente amistoso.

Mientras tanto, Shion entró a la biblioteca con algo de duda. Ahí encontró a Rikiga hablando por teléfono. El albino cerró la puerta tras sí, y permaneció de pie para esperarlo. Cuando el director colgó el aparato se giró sobre su silla.

-Hola Shion, ven pasa, no te quedes ahí parado -lo invitó a sentarse, el albino correspondió el saludo con cortesía e hizo caso al ofrecimiento del otro -¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Inukashi me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Sí, director... -más fue interrumpido por un "llámame Rikiga" -De... de acuerdo... verá, quería preguntarle sobre algo.

-¿Algo de la escuela? -indagó, prestándole más atención a unos documentos que tenía encima del escritorio.

-De hecho... sobre mi enfermedad -le dijo directo y serio. Rikiga se detuvo y observó a Shion asombrado - Mi madre me contó que usted podría ayudarme.

Rikiga permaneció un momento en silencio. Después suspiró.

-... Tengo buenos contactos que podrían ayudarte en eso. Uno de mis conocidos es director en uno de los laboratorios más equipados de toda la ciudad y posiblemente podrían auxiliarte con tu enfermedad

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué quieres saber realmente?

-Quiero conocer todo -apretó sus puños - Quiero saber si hay posibilidad de una cura, también saber más sobre las consecuencias de mi patología, el laboratorio, la abeja, todo.

Rikiga se puso de pie y se le acercó. Otro suspiro se escuchó en la habitación.

-Seré franco contigo, Shion. No tengo idea de cómo se va a llevar a cabo, tan solo lo he platicado con ese conocido pero ni él mismo sabe con seguridad de una posible cura... quizás él pueda ayudarte si te estudia más de cerca.

Shion bajó la cabeza.

-Oye, oye. No te desanimes -le sonrió -Estoy seguro que tendrá solución.

-Nunca había visto a mi condición como una enfermedad o impedimento... realmente quisiera curarme.

-Y lo harás.

-¿Usted cree que...? -lo observó esperanzado. Rikiga se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy seguro -le sonrió. Shion correspondió la mueca -Te escribiré la dirección en donde está ubicado el laboratorio. Realmente quisiera que fueras con Karan y no solo.

-Muchas gracias, señor Rikiga.

El director le entregó una hoja con toda la información.

-Cuando llegues pregunta por el doctor Rashi, él te podrá responder la mayoría de tus preguntas.

-Gracias.

Luego de aquella visita tan corta, el albino se reunió con Inukashi y Nezumi, pero antes se aseguró de guardar bien el papel con los datos referentes al lugar.

-¿Terminaste? -Inukashi le preguntó asombrada.

-Sí, gracias Inukashi -se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Nezumi lo observó en silencio y, después de unos segundos, se puso de pie y lo siguió.

En el camino, Nezumi detectó a su compañero bastante silencioso e ido, tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la luz verde en el semáforo, y ya estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. El pelinegro lo jaló con brusquedad del brazo, inclusive ocasionando que cayeran ambos de espaldas en el pavimento.

-¡Maldición, Shion1, ¡fíjate por donde vas! -lo regañó.

-Lo... ¡lo siento! -se disculpó Shion apenado. Nezumi frunció el ceño y no dijo más.

Cuando se pusieron de pie, el pelinegro encontró un papel doblado en el suelo, lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó la información. Jadeó abrumado. Iba a preguntarle la razón de ese documento, pero se detuvo al mover piezas del rompecabezas. Quizá esa era la razón del extraño comportamiento del albino.

Shion se giró viendo como Nezumi sostenía aquel trozo de papel. Inmediatamente sintió algo de pánico y se lo arrebató de las manos.

- Lo siento... - se disculpó por lo brusco - Pero esto es...- ¿estaba temblando?

- ¿Una dirección de un laboratorio?... no fuiste a hablar de tu beca con el director, ¿no?- Nezumi lo miró serio.

Shion alzó la mirada algo temeroso. ¿Acaso debería comentárselo? sentía miedo, pero no se sentía bien de ocultar algo así a Nezumi, él se había preocupado por él, y había sido la primera persona que lo trataba como si no fuera un fenómeno a penas conocerlo.

Suspiró pesadamente y negó.

- Esto tiene que ver con mi enfermedad... - dijo Shion levantando la mirada.

- ¿Acaso puedes curarte? - le preguntó algo impulsivo, vio como el albino asentía levemente.

- Pero no es seguro aún.

- Ya veo. ¿Tu madre te lo contó todo? - dijo sin apartar la mirada.

- Mi madre, claro ella... - Shion se quedó en blanco - ¿Acaso tú lo sabías? - dijo con un tono de voz tembloroso.

Nezumi de cierta forma se abofeteó mentalmente, hubiera preferido fingir ignorancia.

- Algo me dijo...

- Entonces lo sabías... sabes que yo...

- Sí, lo sé- dijo mirándolo fijamente, Shion bajó la mirada, con una expresión que no podía comprender, era como disgusto. - Pero tu madre me hizo prometerle que no te comentara nada hasta que ella misma lo hiciera. Shion esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Tranquilo no te estoy reprochando por nada.

No sabía ¿por qué? pero aquellas palabras por parte de Shion no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Trató de decir algo más pero Shion había comenzado a caminar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. De cierta forma se sentía culpable, le había ocultado algo tan importante, entendía que Shion no debía sentirse muy contento con él.

Comenzó a avanzar tratando de alcanzar a Shion. Pero entonces detuvo sus pasos a medio camino, ¿qué haría si le alcanzaba?, ¿qué le diría?. No podía simplemente sentarse a conversar de ello y tomar el té.

Vio como la figura de de Shion se alejaba de él. Quizás lo mejor sería dejarlo sólo. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a su casa, diciéndose a tomar el metro. Bajó por la estación y pasó su boleto. Por suerte él tren aún no había salido. Se apresuró y entró antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Iba repleto de gente, como debía suponer a una hora pico. Suspiró mientras se aguantaba de uno de los tubos cercanos a la puerta.

El tren se detuvo un poco brusco en la siguiente estación haciendo que alguien tropezara con él. Decidió no prestarle importancia ya que eso solía suceder, pero no esperaba que esa persona fuese tan insistente.

- Esto disculpa...- volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Era una chica, vio que llevaba el mismo uniforme del instituto, su cabello rojizo amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y su rostro pecoso, entonces supo quien era, ciertamente de todas las personas con las cuales tropezar era la menos indicada ahora.

- ¿Qué quieres? - trató de sonar indiferente.

- Ah, bueno, ¿te acuerdas de mi?, digo pues... ya sabes hace un rato te di...- ella parecía realmente apenada.

Suspiró dignándose a mirarla - Si, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? - sonrió. Ella se sonrojó notablemente - Pero aún no la he abierto, como puedes ver aún no llego a casa.

- ¡Ah, sí! debí suponerlo, jeje.

- No te preocupes la leeré - de verdad que era un buen actor, se ganaría el Oscar cinco veces seguidas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Lo que menos quería era conversar con ella, y ya se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata, ella comenzaba a ilusionarse.

- Muchas gracias... Oye esto... ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Suspiró - Claro, ¿por qué no? - dijo casi triturando las palabras.

Justo en ese momento anunciaron la siguiente estación, ahí se bajaba. Pensó que estaría al fin libre, pero escuchó como ella lo llamaba por su nombre, cosa que dudó corresponder y hacer oídos sordos pero ella parecía ser algo persistente.

- Es... espera Nezumi - ¡bien! ella le había llamado por su nombre pero ¿por qué lo seguía? - ¡Ah!¡lo siento!, es que vivo por aquí cerca pensé que podía ir contigo.

- Está bien - rodó los ojos y siguió caminando mientras veía el edificio residencial donde vivía tan lejano.

- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba, ¡no te he dicho mi nombre! - ella sacó la lengua juguetona. Sí la verdad no se lo había dicho. Eso hacía nula su fijación por ella y allí estaba la razón de nunca haberle preguntado - Soy Ann. Disculpa que sea algo despistada.

-Descuida - pintó una sonrisa en su rostro, siendo sincero le estaba gustando ese juego -Tienes un bonito nombre.

Ann se ruborizó exageradamente, tocó sus mejillas y las sintió arder. Nezumi observaba cada reacción de ésta con diversión, al menos se podría divertir un rato.

Caminaron por varios minutos, platicando sobre algunas cuestiones de gustos, Nezumi se sorprendió al encontrar cosas parecidas con ella, incluso le asombró que la chica hubiera estado en Teatro. Luego de toda esa conversación finalmente se separaron, Ann, más alegre y abierta, se despidió con euforia del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Shion no llegó a su casa después del incidente, se había ido a un parque para poder ordenar sus ideas. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que hasta golpeó con fuerza una pared que se encontró a su paso; en ese momento comprendió que no tenía tantas fuerzas como un chico normal a su edad, su mano le temblaba, incluso se había raspado en algunas zonas. Desesperado por esa debilidad no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Era demasiado para él: su enfermedad, los riesgos de ésta, el laboratorio, la abeja, las operaciones, el significado de muerte, los sentimientos hacia Nezumi y, reciente, el descubrimiento de que el pelinegro conocía más aspectos de su enfermedad que él mismo. Se sentía traicionado por su propio amigo y madre.

Cuando notó que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, decidió no dejar rastro de su patético intento de desahogar todas sus penas, así que en una vitrina revisó sus ojos.

Finalmente llegó a casa, su madre lo recibió con algunas preguntas con respecto a su tardanza. Shion, aún molesto, decidió no contarle de su visita a la casa del director. Mientras inventaba un pretexto, apretó con fuerza, dentro del bolsillo el papel con la información del laboratorio. Luego de decir que estaba cansado, se fue a su habitación y se acostó.

Al contrario, Nezumi se portó extrañamente amable con su madre y se fue a dormir más tarde, aunque, de igual forma, su cabeza estaba hecha un enredo con los mismos temas que Shion. Por iniciativa, decidió hacer su propio seguimiento del caso.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Nezumi ingresó al salón, notó con extrañeza que Shion aún no había llegado. Escuchó a sus espaldas como alguien le hablaba, al voltear, se encontró con aquella chica pelirroja, Ann. La chica lo saludó contenta y Nezumi trató de actuar con simpatía. En lo que llegaba el profesor, el pelinegro se quedó fuera del salón para platicar con Ann.

Sonó la campana.

-Tengo que irme, o me pondrán una inasistencia -le avisó Ann. Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí, nos vemos luego.

Con demasiada confianza, Ann se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Nezumi.

Shion que venía entrando pudo observar aquella escena desde el pasillo algo confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

_Bad end_ para Shion en este cap algo dramatico.

No sé si recuerden a Ann, una de las pocas amigas de Safu en No.5 XD espero que no les molesten que sea usada para estos fines maleficos Dx

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **:) Gracias mujer! A todas nos gusta un shion decidido de vez en cuando y ya no te quedes sin PC D: Esperamos te guste el nuevo chapter xDDD Besos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Mistralax: **Bueno aqui el cap más largo hasta ahora DX A la hora de editar ni sabía donde cortarlo XD espero que los disfruten

**Carlac94: **Waaa! Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi muy Ooc

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XVIII**

"Frustración"

* * *

><p>Vio como aquella chica besaba tiernamente la mejilla de Nezumi y éste ni se inmutó. Era la misma de chica de ayer, la que le había dado la carta, algo dentro de él se revolvió.<p>

Hizo un leve contacto visual con Nezumi pero hizo como si nada pasando de largo para entrar al salón y como era de esperarse Nezumi venía tras él, casi corriendo entró y se sentó en su asiento.

Escuchó a Nezumi sentarse y casi tembló.

Sentía aquel dolor punzante en su pecho nuevamente, era como que si su corazón se estuviera destruyendo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Shion? - escuchó a Safu preguntarle un tanto preocupada tan sólo sonrió y le dijo que estaba bien.

No, mentía. No estaba bien.

La clase pasó volando y el receso llegó.

- Sí quieres comemos fuera, hace un lindo día - propuso Safu, era la hora del almuerzo, la verdad era que no se sentía con ganas de nada.

- Sí, vamos - se levantó - Nezumi ¿vienes? - vio que Nezumi estaba repasando lo que parecía un libreto.

- Sí, voy en un momento - dejó lo que estaba haciendo guardando el libreto en su mesa.

- No creo que sea lo indicado que vengas - dijo Safu con un tono algo ligero.

Nezumi afiló su mirada - ¡Ah! sí?, por qué?

- Te espera tu no-vi-a - dijo ella con una sonrisa deletreándole la palabra de manera molesta señalando disimuladamente a la chica parada en la puerta.

Shion volteó y la miró, era cierto, ella estaba ahí. Entonces ¿era la novia de Nezumi?

Vio a Nezumi suspirar con algo de pesadez no teniendo más opción que caminar hacia la chica que se había puesto muy contenta.

- Es increíble que ese idiota tenga media escuela babeando, no sé que le ven.

- Pues... no lo sé.

- ¿Qué no sabes? Deberías estar contento, él consiguió alguien más con quien pasar el tiempo. Yo nunca te abandonaría Shion, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti - Safu lo miraba fijamente y lo abrazó.

Era cierto, Nezumi era muy popular, apenas se había dado cuenta. Tal vez él también debería olvidarse de todo aquello que lo agobiaba.

Sonrió caminando al lado de Safu, llegaron a las sombras de un árbol en el patio del colegio, no había nadie.

- ¡Mira Shion, he preparado esto! - ella le mostró su almuerzo, lucía muy bien.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

- Claro con ayuda de mi abuela, ella sabe muchas recetas riquísimas. ¿Quieres probar?

- ¿Eh? pues... no creo que esté bien, es tu comida.

- Vamos Shion acepta un poco, además creo que he hecho de más - se excusó tomando sus palillos y tomando un rol de huevo dulce.

- Está bien, pero sólo un poco.

- ¿Acaso temes que no sepa bien?

- ¡Claro que no, Safu!

- Bien, prueba y me dices - ella no le dio tiempo de replicar ya que había puesto el trozo de alimento en la boca- ¿Y bien? - vio como Shion masticaba cuidadosamente.

- Vaya, está muy rico! - y no mentía, ella lo había cocido muy bien.

- ¡Entonces, tengo algo de esperanzas!

- ¿Eh?

- No es nada.

No sabía como demonios se había dejado arrastrar. Pero ahí estaba siendo llevado por Ann a la azotea.

- Disculpa que te haya traido hasta aquí, es que es muy tranquilo y pensé que podíamos comer juntos.

Rodó los ojos ya sabiendo a que venía tal acto.

Aceptó y se sentó a lado de ella. Ann decía lo cuidadosa que había sido para hacer el almuerzo, que esperaba que le gustase.

Al menos tenía buena pinta.

Ella se había emocionado con la idea de darle de comer, pero él tomó sus paillos y degustó por su cuenta.

De cierta manera no se sentía con ganas de seguir el guión.

Vio de reojo por la baranda viendo lo que parecía una pareja comiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos, rió viendo que estaba en casi un cuadro parecido, entonces su vista reconoció una cabellera albina, era Shion y entonces estaba comiendo con Safu...

Apretó con fuerza sus manos. ¿Por qué aquel panorama le hacía sentirse tan molesto?, pero era obvio que pasaría si los dejaba solos.

- Nezumi ¿ocurre algo malo? vas a romper los palillos! - escuchó la voz de Ann llamarlo y volteó rápidamente para no parecer sospechoso.

- No es nada.

- Ah, esto... ¿ya viste el libreto de la nueva obra?

- Si.

- Eres increíble, no me sorprende que hayas obtenido el papel principal.

- Ajá.

- ¿Sabes? ¡aún no han decidido el papel de la protagonista! ¿te imaginas si yo lo ganase?- vio que ella estaba muy ilusionada.

- No te quedaría mal - trató de no ser tan seco con ella.

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo- expresó sintiéndose motivada.

Volvió a mirar de reojo al suelo, vio como Shion y Safu se marchaban.

- Oh, ¿ese de allá es tu amigo? - Ann se asomó notando la mirada persistente de Nezumi hacia ese punto.

- Ah, si.

- Uhmm... ¿y esa es Safu?- dijo casi escandalizada - Ah lo siento, es que, los primeros días se decía que ella era tu novia.

- ¡Ja! Las cosas que se inventan.

- Jajaja! debe ser eso, pero parece que ella está interesada en tu amigo, ¿no? - mordió su labio inferior - Hacen una linda pareja - sentía ganas de golpear algo - Oye, ¿te vas?

- Si, tengo algo que hacer.

-Déjame acompañarte -le gritó algo desesperada, Nezumi accedió, creyendo que sería buena idea que los vieran juntos. Quizá los dos podrían jugar a eso.

Ann, bastante feliz, se colgó del brazo del otro, Nezumi alzó los ojos y mostró una sonrisa falsa. Iban caminando por los pasillos del colegio sin saber realmente a donde ir. Entonces el plan de Nezumi funcionó a la perfección, en uno de los tantos corredores se encontraron con Shion y Safu. El primero sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y tragó saliva.

-Ah, pero si son tus amigos -le dijo Ann con una sonrisa. Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza y fingió alegría - Ven, preséntamelos.

Y así hicieron, se pararon enfrente de la otra pareja. Safu afiló su mirada y Shion apretó disimuladamente sus puños.

-Quiero presentarles a Ann -comenzó Nezumi luego de un rato de reflexión -Ann, él es Shion y ella Safu.

-Mucho gusto -les sonrió emocionada. Los otros correspondieron el saludo con cortesía. Ann comenzó a hacer algo de plática, demasiado eufórica les contaba sobre algunos gustos personales y sobre que Nezumi y ella estaban en el mismo club. Safu comenzó a sentirse cómoda en el ambiente, pero Shion y Nezumi, sobre todo el albino, no podían concentrarse siquiera en el tema.

El oji rubí sentía su pecho doler, y en ese momento lo que más prefería era poder irse de ese lugar. Afortunadamente el timbre resonó en cada parte del instituto. Ann se tornó triste y se despidió de sus nuevos posibles amigos.

Ya durante clases, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, hasta Safu se sintió extraña cuando platicaba con Shion sobre algo. Luego fue la hora para los clubes, Shion se sintió extrañamente feliz de saber que no vería a Nezumi y su amiga en las próximas horas.

En el club de teatro, aún participaban algunos integrantes para obtener algún papel. La profesora, como le había dicho Ann a Nezumi, aún no seleccionaba a la candidata más adecuada para el papel de Ofelia. El pelinegro, durante ese tiempo, estuvo leyendo el libreto y debatiendo con la maestra -quién ya tenía a su alumno preferido- En la última media hora, la docente se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos.

-Quiero informarles que el próximo mes presentaremos la obra a toda la escuela -se escucharon quejas y comentarios alegres entre los alumnos - Por ende voy a seleccionar hoy mismo a los personajes. Los demás, que no fueran asignados a un papel, se encargaran de la escenografía, vestuarios y la música de ambiente.

-Estoy muy nerviosa -susurró Ann. Nezumi la ignoró.

-Como ya saben, el papel de Hamlet lo tendrá Nezumi -todas las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas y algunos varones se molestaron por ello.

Una alumna levantó su brazo para pedir permiso de hablar, le preguntó a la profesora que quién tendría el papel de Ofelia. La maestra afirmó con la cabeza, y les dijo a todos que pondría las listas en el mural del instituto, con el nombre de los personajes y las personas que los representarían.

-A partir de mañana serán puros ensayos, así que prepárense.

Cuando terminaron las clases extras, los corredores se llenaron de todos los estudiantes, todos hablando de sus experiencias en los clubes. Ann no se separó de Nezumi e incluso le preguntó si podían irse juntos a sus casas, más el pelinegro le dijo que tenía que ir a otro lado. La chica se entristeció con la mirada.

-Por cierto, ¿Leíste la carta? -le preguntó al fin. Nezumi tragó saliva, se le había olvidado leer aquello, Sonrió de forma natural diciendo que lo había hecho y ella se emocionó - Bueno, ya me voy.

-Vaya, es una buena chica -escuchó una voz. Safu le hablaba con veneno -Pero no te mereces a alguien así.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada... solo agradecerte que no estés molestando a Shion -Nezumi afiló la mirada.

-Sí, lo que digas... -sonrió con burla. Safu frunció el ceño -¿Y dónde está él?

-Se fue desde hace mucho -se encogió de hombros - Quizá cansado de ti.

El pelinegro apretó sus puños e ignoró a la chica. Salió del instituto.

Estaba realmente molesto, aquellas palabras por parte de Safu, tan desagradables. ¿Qué Shion se había cansado de su amistad? Entendía bien que había sido un idiota por complicar las cosas con aquel beso, pero aquello no era excusa para terminar su amistad, él simplemente se había dejado llevar por otras personas y había sido alejado de Shion.

Caminó con paso firme hasta la casa de Shion. Llegó casi preguntándose ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar, entonces vio como la puerta se abría. Se asomó una niña de coletas que llevaba uniforme de primaria.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué desea? - preguntó ella desde la puerta.

¿Acaso se había equivocado de casa?

¿Quien era esa niña?

Echó un vistazo rápido a la calle y vio el número de la casa, era la correcta.

- Ehm... ¿está Shion? - se decidió a preguntar.

- ¡Ah! Sí - respondió ella - ¿Eres su amigo?

- ¿Eh?, s...

- Lily ¿quién es? - pudo oír la voz de Karan acercándose - ¡Oh! Nezumi! pasa, ¿vienes a ver a Shion?

- Si... - entró ante la cordial invitación.

- De seguro no la recuerdas. Ella es mi sobrina Lily, estaba dormida aquel día así que no la pudiste conocer.

- ¡Mucho gusto soy Lily! - se presentó ella de manera efusiva.

- Mi hermano tuvo que atender una reunión importante por eso me pidió cuidarla - dijo Karan mientras le regalaba un vaso de agua - Bueno, vienes a ver a Shion ¿no? Le avisaré.

- ¡No! espere... - dijo casi en un impulso.

Karan se detuvo y le miró algo melancólica.

- Hoy Shion ha estado algo desanimado. Ha sido mi culpa por decirle.

Nezumi negó - No es su culpa, usted ha hecho lo correcto. La verdad es que he actuado como un idiota estos días - dijo con sorna.

- ¿Se han peleado? - preguntó Lily algo curiosa. Nezumi esbozó una sonrisa leve.

- Bueno algo así - dejó el vaso en manos de Karan - Tranquila yo hablaré con él - Karan le dio su permiso.

Nezumi subió las escaleras, ya sabiéndose de memoria el recorrido hasta la habitación de Shion, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tocó suavemente.

Nadie le respondió y entonces decidió abrir por su cuenta al fijarse que el pomo estaba abierto. Sonaba un poco salido de su parte pero aún asi ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. Entró abriendo suavemente la puerta como no queriendo hacer mucho ruido, se fijó que estaban las luces apagadas.

Su vista se fijo en Shion que estaba recostado en su cama seguramente ya que estaba tapado a tope con las cobijas.

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cama. Una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió maliciosamente. Tomó las cobijas de un extremo y se las quitó en un santiamén.

Shion pegó un gritó por aquel repentino movimiento. Volteó a ver a quien estaba frente a él, se sobó los ojos con fuerza creyendo que quizás era una ilusión o que su mente le jugaba bromas.

- Si sigues así, te vas a sacar los ojos.

- Nezumi ¿de verdad estás aquí?, ¿pero qué haces? - preguntó Shion un tanto extrañado.

- ¿Qué te parece que hago aquí?, no sabía que te ibas a dormir a las seis - dijo con un tono burlón.

Shion se levantó y prendió la luz y Nezumi dejó las cobijas en la cama.

Se creó un silencio lúgubre, hasta que Shion, algo apenado, se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -finalmente se atrevió a mirarlo. Nezumi bajó la mirada, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar el discurso. Tenía le mente en otro lado, había muchas cosas de que hablar pero simplemente no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Hubo un momento en que separó sus labios, pero el diálogo quedó en su cabeza. Shion se sentó en su cama con calma, luego miró hacia la ventana -Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no miraba un atardecer tan lindo.

Nezumi observó el panorama. Luego se sentó a un lado del albino.

- Quiero -llamó su atención - Quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Por qué?

-He estado comportándome como un idiota... desde aquella vez.

Shion ladeó la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería con "aquella vez" Pero luego hizo memoria y creyó saber a qué se refería su compañero. Bajó la mirada como reacción.

-No es que hubiésemos hecho algún pecado -dijo melancólico y recargó su cabeza en la pared - Simplemente...ya entendí que fue indebido... de cualquier forma no es un tema del que me guste hablar. Además creí que ya lo habíamos solucionado.

Nezumi lo miró.

-Me dijiste que lo olvidáramos y estoy de acuerdo -continúo Shion - Prefiero concentrarme en otras cosas.

-¿Como el laboratorio? -soltó de repente Nezumi. Shion se sobresaltó, pero luego recordó que ya conocía sobre su enfermedad, eso lo hizo sentir más deprimido. Nezumi le tomó la mano, un acto que Shion jamás creyó ser testigo de presenciarlo - No enfrentes las cosas solo, Shion... no olvides que tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti.

Shion afligió la mirada y bajó la mirada.

-No quiero preocuparlos -susurró. Nezumi acarició su cabello.

-Nos preocupas más cuando no te abres -le sonrió - Además superarás esto como ya lo has hecho en otras ocasiones.

-Eso espero -apretó la mano de Nezumi.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente. Por reacción Nezumi soltó su agarre y Shion apartó la suya también. Lily entró con una sonrisa y se acercó al albino.

-¡Shion, vamos a hacer pasteles! ¡Tía Karan nos espera abajo!

-¿Eh?... Ah, sí, se me había olvidado -se puso de pie. Nezumi lo imitó pero se mantuvo distante.

-¡Voy a hacer uno con muchas fresas! -Shion rió con trabajo, en ese momento no se sentía muy bien como para reír con felicidad. Lily miró a Nezumi y se acercó -¡¿Tú también vas a ayudarnos a hacer pasteles, no?

-¿Yo?... lo siento, yo tengo que... -pero la sonrisa inocente de Lily lo hizo dudar y la mirada decaída de Shion lo hizo acceder. La niña gritó emocionada y corrió a la cocina. Shion comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia la salida pero Nezumi lo tomó del brazo -Espera... sobre lo que hablábamos...

-Estoy bien -y fingió sonreír.

Nezumi quiso asegurarse pero el grito de Lily desde la planta baja lo detuvo. Shion escapó y Nezumi lo siguió después.

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras. Nezumi se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos se quedó viendo casi hipnotizado mientras bajaban viendo el cabello blanco de Shion, el cuello que apenas se podía ver por el largo de sus cabellos. De pronto ya casi a punto de llegar abajo sacudió su cabeza.

Shion sonreía mientras Lily parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea de hacer pasteles.

De pronto Shion se acercó a Nezumi disimuladamente y le habló bajito.

- No tienes porque quedarte, puedes irte si quieres, Lily entenderá.

Nezumi afiló su mirada y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Tranquilo no es molestia. Además no quiero decepcionar a una damita tan encantadora como ella.

Shion se le quedó viendo casi sorprendido.

- Ah, ¿Nezumi tu también te apuntaras? - Karan se acercó mientras se amarraba el delantal.

- Claro señora, será un placer.

Lily los apresuró para que comenzaran a preparar los ingredientes.

Karan le dijo que harían un pastel sencillo de fresas con crema.

Karan le dijo a Shion que batiera los huevos junto con Nezumi, mientras ella y Lily se encargaban de la mezcla.

Nezumi miró el huevo, se supone que debería abrirlo como en esos programas de cocina, entonces sería fácil, golpeaba el huevo contra el borde del mesón y podría abrirlo.

Shion estaba concentrado preparando la máquina batidora cuando oyó aquel sonido. Volteó a ver a Nezumi que tenía el huevo prácticamente cayendo de sus manos, éste luchaba por evitar que se cayera y como pudo mientras chorreaba la clara lo echó en el cuenco.

¡Oh dios! no era tan fácil como pensaba, no se supone que debía romperse de esa manera, ahora sus manos estaban llenas de huevo. Se iba a quejar de aquel programa mentiroso cuando oyó a Shion ¿reír?

Se agarraba el estómago mientras reía fervientemente.

- Lo siento Majestad, pero no sé como abrir un huevo - dijo con desánimo.

- Es que es increíble, tenías que verte - Shion se limpió unas lagrimillas que salían de sus ojos.

Luego se acercó y tomó un huevo, lo golpeó con firmeza pero suavidad sobre el borde de la mesa y con maestría lo abrió sin hacer algún desorden o suciedad. Nezumi chifló asombrado.

-Vaya, nunca me imaginé que fueras tan bueno.

Shion sonrió.

-He ayudado a mí mamá a hacer pasteles, es fácil cuando ya tienes práctica -y le entregó un huevo. Nezumi también sonrió e intentó hacer el mismo mecanismo que el albino, cuando lo logró se alegró y Shion rió.

Después Karan batió los huevos hasta punto de turrón y agregó el azúcar. Colocaron el pastel en el horno y en 10 minutos ya se desprendía un olor delicioso. En el momento en que sacaron el pastel del horno, Nezumi apreció una pieza perfecta de repostería. Karan les pidió a Nezumi y Shion que decoraran el pastel con algunos merenguitos en las orillas, así que les ayudó colocando el preparado en dos mangas y se las entregó.

Nezumi ladeó la cabeza. Primero presionó con fuerza y salió gran parte del relleno. Escuchó la carcajada de Shion y Lily.

El albino le demostró como hacerlo, creando un espiral reluciente y magnífico encima del pastel. Nezumi lo intentó de nuevo pero no lo logró.

-Mira, es así -se posicionó detrás de Nezumi y colocó sus manos encima de las de él. Presionó con delicadeza mientras movía ambas extremidades para formar el espiral -¿Ves? Es fácil.

Más Nezumi no puso atención. En ese instante sentía su cuerpo arder. Tener el cuerpo del albino tan cerca de el suyo lo hizo calentarse, pero todo aquel calor desapareció cuando escuchó a Lily exigir su turno.

Finalmente colocaron las fresas encima del glaseado. Karan se acercó con algunos platos, cucharas y un cuchillo. Comenzó a partir el pastel. Les entregó a cada uno una porción. Todos rieron cuando notaron que todo el contorno de la boca de Lily estaba cubierto con el merengue y seguido platicaron, rieron y disfrutaron mucho de la compañía de todos.

Lily le embarró crema a Nezumi en un momento de distracción por parte del último, y Shion no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando notó la mirada del pelinegro sobre sus labios ya manchados del chantilly por culpa, también, de la niña. La pelea comenzó y todos se embarraron de la preparación hasta que Karan puso algo de orden, aunque esta última también se había adentrado a la lucha.

Cuando oscureció, Lily se despidió de todos, diciendo que sus padres ya habían llegado, Karan la acompañó hasta la puerta, dejando a ambos adolescentes solos en la cocina.

-Tu mamá cocina delicioso -comenzó Nezumi con una sonrisa. Shion le agradeció y sonrió - Y esa niña, Lily, es realmente un encanto.

-Siempre ha sido muy espontánea y alegre... incluso cuando solo tenía 2 años.

Nezumi lo miró tranquilo, demasiado. Debía admitir que haberse quedado a cocinar ese pastel con la familia del albino, había sido la experiencia más divertida en su vida. Prestó aún más atención a las facciones del albino y notó un poco de esa crema dulce en la comisura de sus labios. Se relamió los suyos.

-Y esa guerra no tiene comparación -dijo divertido. Shion se carcajeó, alegando que al final creyó que su madre se enojaría, entonces notó como Nezumi se acercaba - Aún tiene algo de crema, Majestad.

Lamió su pulgar y lo colocó en la comisura ajena, llevándose todo resto de ingrediente. Shion se sonrojó de sobre manera.

-Mejor -terminó Nezumi con una sonrisa y de igual forma ruborizado. Shion entrecerró los ojos y permanecieron en silencio por bastante tiempo. Sentían todo su cuerpo arder y temblar. El pelinegro acercó más sus rostros y Shion fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco y cuando iban a rozar sus labios la voz de Karan los sobresaltó.

Como reacción se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia distintas esquinas.

- ¡Ah! Nezumi, mira si quieres puedes llevarle un trozo a tus padres -dijo Karan acercándose con un pequeño envase donde se seguro estaba el pastel del que hablaba.

- ¿Eh?... sí gracias - tomó el envase sin resistirse y se marchó.

¡Maldición! ¿qué estuvo a punto de hacer?, se supone que aquello había sido una confusión sólo eso, ya se había hablado y aclarado. ¿Y entonces que pasaba? estuvo a punto de besar a Shion nuevamente, su cuerpo se había movido por inercia, como sí se lo pidiera como una gran necesidad.

Agitó su cabeza ya llegando a su casa despejándose de aquellos pensamientos. Nada pasó a fin de cuentas.

Su madre lo estaba esperando con la cena lista que parecía estar fría.

- He vuelto.

- Bienvenido - suspiró - Sé que no debería meterme, ¿pero por qué llegas tan tarde?

Nezumi rodó los ojos sabía que aquella era una pregunta de rigor.

-Salí tarde por lo del club de teatro, además me invitaron a elaborar pasteles en casa de Shion, no me dejaron negarme.

- Bueno, pero deberías avisarme, estaba preocupada.

- No debería, sabes que estoy bien, además sé defenderme. Toma te traje uno de los pasteles que hizo la mamá de Shion.

Su madre casi ni le había dejado hablar cuando le arrebató el envase.

- Luce deliciosa - pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban, de verdad que su madre era una amante de los dulces. De pronto ella dejó de mirar el trozo de pastel y vio directamente a su hijo - ¿Dijiste que habías ayudado?

- Bueno, algo así - vio a su madre contener el aire como si quisiera reírse con fuerza.

- Lo siento, es que me sorprende. Ni siquiera sabes partir un huevo.

Nezumi afiló su mirada.

- ¡Oh! vamos no te enojes! Bueno esto lo guardo para mañana. Me voy a dormir.

Como detestaba eso, lo conocía muy bien. Sintió tanta vergüenza, claro jamás se había preocupado por hacer un huevo frito en su vida, y lo más parecido a cocina que sabía hacer era sopa de vegetales o sopa instantánea.

Terminó de cenar por no dejar que la cena se desperdiciara.

Entró a su cuarto siendo recibido por los pequeños ratones que estaban sobre su cama como esperándolo.

La verdad se sorprendía cada vez más de lo listos que eran, vio su jaula abierta, de seguro lo habían hecho ellos, ¿o tal vez su madre los había dejado salir? sonaba ilógico.

Los ratoncitos entendieron que su amo estaba cansado y corrieron de vuelta a su jaula. Nezumi decidió dejarlo así con la puerta abierta que más daba. Se echó en la cama con pesadez.

Tal vez olvidar ese tema iba a ser complicado.

Pensar demasiado tenía sus consecuencias, el insomnio le ocasionó que no pudiera llegar a tiempo a clases, sin embargo decidió entrar en la segunda hora, su cabeza le dolía pero no podía quedarse simplemente en casa ya que su madre exigiría alguna explicación.

Pudo ver a Shion que estaba demasiado serio y distante. De igual forma no se podía concentrar en nada, su mente estaba en otro lugar conocido como la noche donde se besaría por segunda vez con Nezumi. En ese momento realmente anhelaba recibir ese cálido afecto, aunque inconscientemente sabía que no era lo mejor.

-Pero es que realmente lo quería -susurró involuntariamente, las palabras se habían escapado de su boca. Safu volteó a verlo confundida. Shion la observó un momento y sonrió nervioso.

De repente se abrió la puerta y por medio de ella entró el pelinegro. Shion sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y sus mejillas arder. Nezumi se incorporó al salón en silencio. Safu observó todo con celos, pues suponía tendría el día para ella y Shion solos.

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos. Alguien entró al salón y llamó a Safu, esta accedió su petición con algo de trabajo. Shion aprovechó aquello para mirar al pelinegro, éste estaba algo distante y demasiado demacrado.

-¿Nezumi? -le preguntó con duda. El susodicho acarició su sien y gruñó -¿Te sientes mal?

El pelinegro volvió a gruñir.

-No pude dormir bien -respondió tras un suspiro, Shion ladeó la cabeza, preguntando la razón. El otro tartamudeó - Los ratones hacían mucho ruido.

-Oh... -y bajó la mirada -Nezumi, quería hablar contigo de algo.

-¿Ahora? -lo miró cansado. Shion comprendió que realmente estaba muy decaído y guardó todo lo que quería confesarle. Bajó la mirada y se puso de pie, Nezumi lo tomó de la muñeca - Digo, ¿es tan importante?

-No... Bueno... no es tan urgente... ¿vienes?

-En un segundo -pero una voz chillona que lo nombraba hizo que gruñera por lo bajo. Ambos miraron a la puerta y vieron a Ann. Nezumi suspiró

La pelirroja entró al aula un tanto sonriente, se acercó a Nezumi.

- ¡Hola Nezumi! ¡Estaba preocupada pensé que no venías a clases! -dijo ella un tanto preocupada, pero exaltó un poco más al ver rostro cansino y demacrado - ¿Qué tienes?

Y una avalancha de preguntas había llegado a atormentarlo.

- No dormí bien, déjame en paz - metió su cabeza entre sus brazos para evitar molestias. No había podido evitar ser algo tosco.

- Tienes que cuidarte, estaba preocupada - dijo Ann.

Shion se había quedado viendo la escena, era increíble como ella se había acercado tanto a Nezumi. Quizás a Nezumi le gustaban ese tipo de chicas.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento! no te saludé Shion -Ann parecía algo avergonzada. Pero en un principio parecía que tenía sólo ojos para Nezumi.

- No te preocupes, está bien.

- ¡No! tu eres el amigo de Nezumi, eso quiere decir que eres alguien importante, para él, que vergüenza.

- Ya te dije que no era nada - trataba de calmar el drama sin sentido de la chica - Pero disculpa a Nezumi, está algo cansado.

Ann asintió y dijo que pasaría a verle en otro momento.

Cuando la chica se marchó Nezumi asomó sus ojos viendo a Shion y suspirando con alivio.

- Ya se fue, gracias a Dios - se sentó con normalidad en su silla.

- Nezumi ¡¿estabas actuando?

- Un poco - sonrió - Pero de verdad que te agradezco que la hayas distraído, porque quizás era capaz de quedarse.

- No digas esas cosas, ella estaba preocupada por ti.

- Tampoco es que me conozca mucho para sentirse preocupada - dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...? - Nezumi volteó a mirar a Shion - A ella tú le gustas, ¿no? es normal que esté preocupada por ti - sintió que su corazón se apretujaba al decir esas palabras.

- ¿E insinúas que por eso debo aceptar su acoso?

- ¿Acaso ella no te gusta?

- Sí me gusta, es bonita, pero no siento nada por ella, apenas la conozco - rió.

- Entonces ¿por qué no se lo dices, ella...?

- Si, ella vive una fantasía, pero es mejor no romper su burbuja por ahora - lo silenció - Además no quiero un berrinche y mocos sueltos, es muy molesto.

Shion sintió que aquellas palabras eran tan crueles.

- ¿Dime Shion que era lo que me tenías que decir? - Nezumi lo veía fijamente.

Sintió que sus labios estaban sellados, como si no pudiese abrir la boca.

Shion, después de un tiempo, le sonrió y le comentó que lo había olvidado. Nezumi afiló la mirada.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-Sí... bueno, por la intromisión de Ann -y volvió a sonreír - Además no era tan importante.

Nezumi frunció el ceño y no dijo más. Después se puso de pie y juntos salieron del salón para ingerir sus alimentos.

-¿Y a dónde se habrán llevado a Safu? -murmuró Shion. Nezumi sonrió satisfecho, al menos no estorbaría tanto.

-Quién sabe... oye -lo llamó -vayamos a un lugar distinto.

-¿Pero qué hay de Safu?

-Vamos, no tardaremos. Quiero enseñarte algo -lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guió hasta la azotea del instituto, donde estuvo la última vez con Ann. Una vez que se acercaron al borde del espacio, Shion abrió los ojos impresionado. Desde esa altura se veía toda la escuela y gran parte de la ciudad, además se apreciaba mucha vegetación. El aire se coló por el enrejado y movió los mechones de ambos, haciéndolos cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la frescura.

-Es hermoso -susurró el albino. Nezumi se sentó en el suelo.

-Sí, es lindo -abrió el paquete de galletas que traía y mordió una -¿No quieres?

El albino lo miró. Se agachó y tomó una galleta. Nezumi observó con detalle como mordían la pastita.

-¡Qué ricas!, ¿de qué son?

-No lo sé -buscó en el empaque y leyó -fresas con granola... raro.

-Pero saben muy bien -Nezumi lo miró un momento y le regaló el resto del paquete -¿Eh?, ¿pero qué vas a comer tú?

-No importa, tómalas.

-No es justo -bajó la mirada. Más Nezumi lo obligó a tomarlas -Entonces yo te daré de mi sándwich.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario -intentó alejar el emparedado más Shion se acercó demasiado. Con burla, el albino comenzó a imitar el sonido de un tren conforme acercaba la punta del sándwich a la boca de Nezumi, éste último se vio acorralado y tuvo que morderlo -bien, ¿contento?

Shion sonrió y trató de ponerse de pie, pues la posición le era muy incómoda, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentón. Nezumi comenzó a reírse. El albino se sonrojó avergonzado.

Se trató de levantar lo más rápido posible. Estaba avergonzado, estaba actuando especialmente torpe.

Se sentó a lado de Nezumi tratando de hacer de cuentas que no pasaba nada.

Nezumi miraba divertido la escena.

- Estas torpe, Majestad.

- Un poco - dijo Shion tratando de olvidar eso.

- Y bien, ¿qué era de lo que querías platicarme? - dijo Nezumi un tanto interesado.

Shion comenzó a jugar con su camisa un tanto nervioso.

- Pues... yo... ¡quería saber si te gustó el pastel de ayer! eso! - dijo apresuradamente.

Nezumi se le quedó mirando con una cara incomprensible - Shion no estarás enfermo, ¿no? - trató de poner una mano sobre la frente del otro, más Shion se terminó levantando en un acto reflejo.

Estaba actuando de manera irracional, pero ¿por qué sentía que no podía decir aquellas palabras?, aquello que le quería decir.

- Lo siento Nezumi es una tontería - forzó una sonrisa - Gracias por las galletas. Caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la azotea.

Nezumi frunció el ceño y se levantó tras él, pero Shion había puesto prisa a sus pasos y casi podía decirse que estaba caminando demasiado rápido como si corriera, él también decidió jugar el mismo juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos y miembros que no tienen la opción PM activada (?):

**Sora **xDDD Esa opción es la más recomendable. Gracias por escribirnos! Esa niña pretendeee... es un secreto D: Esperamos te guste el nueve capítulo. Besos!

**Andromedark **Welcome to the fic! (?) Muchas gracias por comentar, nos alegra mucho que te gustara y ojala te guste este nuevo capítulo. Sucede que NezumixShion no se discute xDD pero algo de drama le va bien! Saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Mistralax: **Bueno aqui el cap más largo hasta ahora DX Mentía con el anterior XD Bueno disfrutenlo y disculpen la tardanza.

Muchs gracias por leernos ;-; estoy contenta ya hemos llegado a los 100 rw D;

**Carlac94: **Un hermoso título trivial xDD No saben la felicidad de haber recibido 100 reviews! Muchas gracias! Vamos por los 200 Dx

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi muy Ooc

Shion amnegado

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XIX**

"Miedo"

* * *

><p>La gente en los pasillos se quedaba viendo un tanto extrañados la actitud de ambos.<p>

Shion dobló en una esquina ya percatándose de que Nezumi venía tras él, iba a bajar por las escaleras cuando Nezumi le tomó del hombro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿a qué estás jugando Shion?

- No estoy jugando, se me olvidó algo importante que hacer - mintió.

- ¿Y crees que soy idiota? - suspiró.

_"Estudiante Shion de la clase 1-A, por favor reportarse a la oficina del director"_

Habló una voz por el parlante del colegio.

- ¿El director? ¿Qué quiere contigo? - preguntó Nezumi un tanto fastidiado.

- Quizás tenga algo importante que decirme - dedujo Shion - Bueno, voy.

Nezumi tomó esto como una huída, además que quería ese director ahora?

Observó algo molesto como Shion bajaba los demás escalones. No tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a otro lugar, no quería tampoco incomodar al albino.

-Vaya, que la envidia adolescente aparece -Inukashi lo saludó con burla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo vine a saludar -se encogió de hombros. Nezumi alzó una ceja - Me sorprende que te estés solo, ¿dónde está tu amiguito y esa niña amargada?

-El primero fue con tu padre y la segunda ni idea, ni qué me importe -sonrió arrogante. Inukashi también -Por cierto ¿para qué fue solicitado mi "amiguito"?

-Yo que voy a saber -respondió molesta.

El timbre resonó en los pasillos, era hora de regresar al salón.

Mientras tanto, Shion ingresó a la oficina. Rikiga lo recibió contento, lo abrazó.

- Disculpe, director ¿Para qué quería verme? -le preguntó confuso. Rikiga se tornó serio.

-Shion, ¿no hay problema que faltes a tus siguientes asignaturas?

-¿Eh?... ¿por qué?

El director suspiró mientras se sentaba. Recargó su barbilla en ambas manos.

- La persona de la que te hablé la otra vez, el doctor Rashi, no sé si recuerdas -Shion afirmó - Me llamó hace poco, me dijo que ya podríamos comenzar con la investigación de tu enfermedad.

-Entonces, ¿dijo que fuéramos al laboratorio? -preguntó el albino. Rikiga admitió que era muy perspicaz.

-Me comentó que comenzaríamos con algunos estudios, nada complejo. ¿Crees que podríamos ir ahora mismo?

-... Si -dijo seguro, algo impaciente por conocer su verdadero padecimiento - Disculpe pero... ¿le habló a mi madre de esto?

-Sí, hablé con ella -suspiró -Dijo que nos vería allá.

-¿Nos? -repitió. Rikiga sonrió.

-Yo te llevaré.

Shion se había quedado petrificado ante la afirmación.

- ¿Eh? pero no tiene porque tomarse tantas molestias, además debe de estar muy ocupado - dijo algo apenado.

- ¡No es molestia para mi Shion! - Rikiga rió - Además como voy a dejarte ir sólo, ya se lo prometí a Karan.

Shion miró algo apenado y algo curioso. ¿Por qué siempre que mencionaba a su madre el director Rikiga parecía muy contento?

- Esto director Rikiga...

- Rikiga solamente, déjate de formalidades Shion- exigió.

- Bueno señor Rikiga... - el hombre rió viéndose derrotado - Usted se lleva muy bien con mi madre, digo...

- Sí, Karan y somos buenos amigos, aunque no la había visto mucho desde que nos graduamos en la universidad.

- Ya veo...

- Bien, ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Eh? espere! tengo que ir por mis cosas - dijo Shion algo apresurado - Enseguida vuelvo.

- Tranquilo te espero abajo.

Shion fue caminando lo más rápido que podía, al parecer ya había sonado la campana ya que no había nadie en los pasillo, soltó un suspiro al verse frente a la puerta, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención.

Entró al salón siendo observado por algunos, algo apresurado comenzó a meter sus libros en su mochila ante las miradas atentas de Nezumi y Safu. Esta última le había preguntado que sucedía y simplemente le tuvo que responder que tenía que irse, que era un asunto urgente que no era nada malo.

Nezumi se había quedado observando como Shion terminaba de alistar sus cosas e iba a hablar con el profesor quien asentía y parecía darle el permiso para excusarse de la clase.

Salió lo más pronto que pudo y encontró a Rikiga cerca de los casilleros.

- Ya estoy listo - avisó y Rikiga le dijo que irían en su auto. Fueron al aparcamiento de profesores y Shion vio el reluciente auto del director. Rikiga rió diciéndole que no se caería si se montaba.

Así ambos se encaminaron hacia el Centro de Investigación de la ciudad.

En el transcurso se percibía silencio, salvo las constantes respiraciones de ambos. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Rikiga le pidió que se adelantase y así hizo Shion.

Ingresó al lugar, un establecimiento grande y de gran altura. Tenía una recepción y un mural con el nombre de, supuso Shion, varios doctores. Decidió ir a la sala de espera y ahí re encontrarse con Rikiga, pero entonces recordó que su madre también iba a asistir por lo que comenzó a buscarla con la vista.

-Al parecer no ha llegado -Rikiga le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado -será mejor que esperemos.

Y asi hicieron. Pasaron algunos minutos y conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Shion se sentía aún más nervioso. El director se puso de pie de repente, avisándole que buscaría a su amigo en lo que Karan llegaba, Shion aceptó con nerviosismo.

En sí no sabía la razón por la que se sentía ansioso, solamente iban a sacarle sangre ¿no?, sin embargo sentía que era el día de la operación. Tembloroso miró su celular notando que no tenía registrado alguna llamada perdida por parte de su madre, después observó la hora, calculó que en ese tiempo pronto finalizarían las clases y comenzarían los clubes. Suspiró, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Nezumi en ese momento. Sintió su pecho oprimirse tras imaginárselo junto a esa chica Ann, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza... era un tema que no le concernía.

-Shion -lo llamó Rikiga, rápidamente levantó la cabeza y se encontró con ese tal Rashi - Él es el doctor Rashi.

-Mu-mucho gusto -se puso de pie con torpeza y estrechó su mano la cual estaba fría provocándole algo de escalofríos.

-Es un placer conocerte, Shion. Rikiga me ha hablado mucho de ti... y dime, ¿estás listo?

-Di-disculpe pero, ¿listo para qué? -preguntó nervioso. Rashi lanzó una carcajada y Rikiga sonrió divertido.

-Para comenzar los estudios -le respondió como si fuera obvio - Vayamos a un mejor lugar, ¿qué les parece a mi oficina? Así podremos platicar más a gusto - el doctor había dejado la postura rígida con la que había aparecido.

Rikiga afirmó. Shion les recordó sobre la presencia de su madre.

-No hay problema, hablé con ella -le explicó el director - Me dijo que estaba algo retrasada y que llegaría después.

El albino accedió con lentitud y siguió a ambos hombres a la oficina del hombre de blanca. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido, aquella idea de que su madre no estuviera presente en determinado tiempo lo hacía sentir aún más nervioso. Tenía miedo... miedo de conocer la verdad.

Rashi les pidió a ambos que se sentaran mientras tomaba asiento en su gran silla.

El hombre sacó unos papeles en una carpeta mostrándoselos.

- Verán, aún no tenemos todas las propiedades del virus descritas. Así que para conocer a fondo con lo que se está tratando comenzaremos con un examen sencillo - dijo Rashi con un aspecto apacible - Lo primero será tomar una muestra de sangre. No te molestará, ¿no Shion?

Shion negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más calmado.

- Vamos tranquilo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de encontrar un buen diagnostico.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, era Karan, quien pedía disculpas por el retraso. Rikiga le cedió su silla cual caballero.

Rashi le dijo a Karan lo mismo que había dicho a Shion.

- Dígame, trajo lo que le pedí - ella asintió sacando algo de su bolso, Shion prestó especial atención a aquello.

Era una cápsula de petri, dentro de ella estaba una abeja disecada.

- Parece que hizo un buen trabajo, está bien conservada.

- Mamá eso es...

- Así es Shion, es la abeja - ella soltó un suspiro - Las abejas tienen un corto periodo de vida, y una vez usan su aguijón mueren a los pocos minutos.

- Tiene toda la razón, es curioso, como viven estos insectos. Pero me sorprende que no haya acudido aquí.

Ella bajó la mirada - No es que no quisiera, pero... la última vez no quisieron saber nada acerca del tema, incluso trataron el asunto como si no les correspondiera - dijo Karan.

- Bueno ese era el problema de la antigua dirección del laboratorio, pero como pueden ver, yo estoy dispuesto a dar salida a sus problemas y a responder por el daño causado.

- Dígame esto lo hace más por el valor científico que tiene, que por la salud de mi hijo no es así - Shion escuchó aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de su madre, eran tan duras, pero parecían restregar la verdad en la cara de todos.

- Puede que ese sea el centro de mis intenciones, pero pretendo ayudar a Shion, no quisiera que otra tragedia así se suscitara.

Karan lo miraba aún sin estar convencida, habían sido muchos años de sufrimiento y desesperación por saber que era lo que le había pasado a su hijo y viviendo con la incertidumbre de que si podía perderlo al día siguiente.

- Tranquila mamá - Shion posó su mano en el hombro de ella - Lo importante es que nos van a ayudar - Shion trató de sonreír - Está bien, cuando comenzamos - Shion miró a Rashi.

- Te parece ahora mismo, sólo será la muestra sangre que analizaremos, conjunto a esto - señaló la cápsula - Cuando tengamos un resultado les informaremos de inmediato.

- Está bien.

- Bien, Shion si me permites, ven conmigo acá atrás - señaló una puerta trasera en su oficina. Rashi la abrió mostrando un pequeño laboratorio privado.

- Shion... - Karan lo sujetó del brazo.

- Tranquila mamá, estaré bien - se soltó suavemente del agarre - Espérame aquí.

Shion iba con aquel hombre, ella trató de levantarse para seguirle más Rikiga la sujetó del hombro.

- Tranquila, te aseguro que nada malo le sucederá.

Ella trató de asentir escuchando la puerta cerrarse. Tenía mucho miedo.

Lo primero que llamó su atención del lugar fue una mesa de acero inoxidable, sosteniendo miles de muestras, herramientas, varios precipitados, un mechero, tubos de ensayo, cajas de petri, etc. De ahí en fuera había un gran estante lleno de medicamentos y químicos. La ventana era amplia e iluminaba todo el lugar.

-Por favor toma asiento -Rashi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, señalándole y acercándole un banco, Shion obedeció. Después se acercó con una jeringa, alcohol y algodón. Le pidió a Shion que se remangara el suéter y la playera, seguido humectó la zona -sentirás un piquete, pero no duele, creo que lo sabes -le advirtió con calma, Shion afirmó. Sintió el piquete, nada doloroso, pero lo que lo alteró fue ver toda la cantidad de sangre que le estaban extrayendo. Comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

Luego de sacar la muestra necesaria de sangre finalmente alejó la aguja de su cuerpo. Rápido volvió a limpiar la parte superior del brazo por lo tanto le pidió a Shion que sostuviera el algodón y presionara.

-Listo, ¿verdad que no dolió?

Shion permaneció en silencio un momento, observando su muestra de sangre. Sabía que el doctor debía saber que hacía pero...

-Disculpe ¿por qué tanta muestra?

-Ah, porque vamos a hacer algunos experimentos con ella, y debemos dividirla en varias partes por si alguno no resulta.

-Oh -susurró, más tranquilo.

-Bien Shion, déjame ver -el albino se quitó el algodón. Rashi sonrió - Está mejor. Te pondré una bandita.

Cuando salieron, Karan se acercó algo nerviosa, preguntándole a Shion inmediatamente si se encontraba bien, el último afirmó.

-Entonces les avisaré cuando descubra algo -Rashi informó. Rikiga se puso de pie y se despidió de su amigo, lo mismo hizo Karan y al último Shion - Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

Shion afligió su mirada y afirmó lentamente.

Después se despidieron de Rikiga y cada quién tomó un camino diferente. En el auto, Karan notó a su hijo algo pálido, quizá demasiado siendo él tan blanco, preocupada apresuró el vehículo. Shion se sentía algo cansado, sin saber la razón. Miró con pereza la hora en su teléfono celular, descubriendo que las clases habían finalizado, suspiró.

-Shion ¿te sientes bien? -Karan le preguntó. El susodicho cerró sus ojos y bajó el vidrio, necesitaba frescura y con urgencia. Lanzó un quejido indescifrable como respuesta y reclinó el asiento. Karan se mordió el labio.

- ¿estás seguro que estas bien Shion?- Karan insistió.

- Si mamá, sólo necesito algo de aire - Shion sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Llegaron a su casa, Shion dijo que iría a su habitación. Karan quiso hablar con él pero en seguida se acordó que debía ir a buscar a Lily al colegio. Se despidió apresuradamente de Shion diciéndole que no tardaría.

Shion se había acostado en su cama soltando un suspiro. Se sentía algo ansioso de

saber cual sería el resultado, pero ¿qué pasaba si no tenía solución? era una pregunta que le inquietaba demasiado, pensó que quizás era mejor olvidarse de eso por un momento, quizás si tomaba una siesta, iba a cerrar sus ojos cuando oyó el sonido del timbre, seguramente era su madre, ¿acaso se habría olvidado las llaves?

Bajó las escaleras directamente a abrir la puerta, esperaba encontrarse con su madre pero se encontró con Safu y Nezumi.

- ¿Safu, Nezumi? ¿pero que hacen aquí? - dijo un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo qué que hacemos aquí? -Safu frunció el ceño - Te traje los apuntes de las clases a las que no asististe. Aunque no sé por qué él vino - dijo lo último en voz baja, ganándose una mirada fría por parte de Nezumi.

- Díganos que estábamos algo preocupados, Majestad. Entonces ¿nos invitas a pasar? - dijo Nezumi con un tono galante.

- ¿Majestad? - dijo Safu un tanto extrañada

- ¡Ah, Safu eso es!... sólo un juego entre nosotros, jeje! - explicó un tanto avergonzado.

Safu negó con la cabeza - Está bien, después de todo ¡eres como un príncipe!

Nezumi ahogó su risa con una mano mientras con otra se agarraba la barriga.

- Más bien sería una dama en apuros.

- ¡Nezumi! - gritó Shion enrojeciéndose. Safu le pisó el pie con fuerza a Nezumi quien dejó de reír para ver a la muchacha, quien ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de superioridad mientras avanzaba hacia Shion - Esto, pasen.

Los dos obedecieron y se instalaron en el sofá, Shion, algo incómodo, les preguntó si deseaban algo de beber, los dos negaron. El albino tomó asiento tras un suspiro.

-Y... y ¿qué vieron en la clase? -tomó una de las libretas de Safu y comenzó a leer. Tanto esta última como Nezumi fruncieron el entrecejo -Ah... así que ya están viendo esto. Es buena noticia, no me atrasé mucho -seguido intentó tomar un siguiente apunte, más la mano de Nezumi lo impidió -¿Qué pasa?

-No te hagas el tonto, Shion. Sabes muy bien por qué venimos.

-Por... para pasarme los apuntes, ¿no?

-Shion -lo llamó Safu, mostrando un rostro afligido -¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

El pelinegro rodó disimuladamente los ojos y Shion bajó la mirada.

-Es... es complicado, Safu -respondió susurrando. Safu lo observó a detalle.

-¿Es algo grave?

El interrogado agachó más la cabeza y miró de un lado.

-No... bueno... -luego les sonrió - No ocurre nada. Resulta que mi mamá necesitaba mi ayuda en algo, es todo.

-¿Y para ello te buscó el director? -Nezumi cuestionó.

-No... él solo quería platicar conmigo sobre la beca... después mi madre me habló y aproveché que tenía al director cerca para pedirle permiso de irme... es todo. -terminó nervioso e impaciente. De repente se puso de pie y dijo que iría por algo de beber.

Finalmente, tanto Safu como Nezumi decidieron no preguntar más, o al menos el pelinegro no lo haría estando la chica frente. Fingieron que sus dudas habían sido aclaradas y dedicaron la mayor parte del tiempo, o por lo menos Safu, explicándole el nuevo tema que vieron en las asignaturas. El albino asentía, fingiendo comprender, en ese momento su mente estaba en otro lado. Nezumi pudo notarlo.

Oscureció un poco y Safu decidió retirarse. Le comentó a Shion que copiara los apuntes y que los estudiara, pues el profesor avisó que iba a haber examen. Nezumi se sobresaltó por ello, alegando que no recordaba nada de eso y Shion rió al descubrir lo distraído que era su amigo en clases.

Como una carga menos para Shion y una molestia menos para Nezumi, finalmente Safu se retiró, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-¿No quieres comer algo? De seguro vinieron desde la escuela.

-Estoy bien.

-No es bueno que te sobrepases -dijo con disciplina -Te prepararé algo.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien -respondió rápido y molesto - Además comí algo camino aquí -más Shion sabía que mentía, o por lo menos suponía, pero decidió no debatirle más. Se alejó y fue a la cocina, últimamente se sentía muy sediento, quizá por el clima primaveral. Cuando se giró para seguir platicando con Nezumi, descubrió que éste lo había acorralado en una de las tantas paredes.

-¿Ne-Nezumi?

-¿Y bien? -lo miró serio. Acortó más la distancia entre ambos -Confiésate.

Se quedó estampado contra la pared sin poder decir palabra alguna, sus labios comenzaron a temblar inconscientemente. Bajó la mirada tratando de apartarse del contacto visual con los penetrantes grises de Nezumi.

Esto hizo que Nezumi frunciera el ceño, llevó una de sus manos al mentón del albino levantando su rostro y obligándole a mirarlo.

- Mírame - ordenó - ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Shion lo miró sorprendido - Yo... yo sí confío en ti, Nezumi - dijo con un tono derrotado - Es sólo que no quiero...

- ¿Qué no quieres? ¿qué me involucre? lo dices muy tarde - soltó su mentón.

- Nezumi...- Shion bajó su mirada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

- ¿Shion?

- Tranquilo estoy bien, es solo que... tengo miedo - declaró. Nezumi se quedó paralizado con sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Shion, ¿qué debía hacer? - Tengo miedo de morir, yo... yo no quiero morir, Nezumi. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y...

Tomó algo de valor y cerró sus brazos alrededor del albino a modo de un abrazo, sintió a Shion sobresaltarse por la repentina acción.

- Está bien que tengas miedo, pero debes mentalizarte que vas a vivir Shion - le dijo al oído - Yo confío que así será.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? No es algo que se pueda decir fácilmente.

Nezumi frunció el ceño y separó el cuerpo de Shion del suyo.

- ¡¿Acaso te estás rindiendo? acabas de decir que quieres hacer muchas cosas, así que no te atrevas a darte por muerto, ¿entendiste? - alzó la voz denotando la molestia en su tono.

Shion miró a Nezumi casi un tanto asustado, pero aquellas palabras le llegaron, tenía que seguir adelante.

Shion iba a decir algo pero se fijó en algo, aquella posición en la cual estaban.

Nezumi sostenía sus hombros con ambas manos, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, de pronto su cara se tornó de un color rojizo.

- Ne-Nezumi, estás muy...

Nezumi alzó una ceja por el repentino cambio en las expresiones del albino, de pronto comprendió el mensaje.

Ambos oyeron como la puerta de la casa se abría mientras escuchaban dos voces conocidas que platicaban amenamente.

- Sí, papá se alegrará de ver cuan bien salí en el examen! - la voz de la pequeña Lily inundó la casa. De pronto ella se dejó de hablar viéndolos a ambos - Oh! el amigo de Shion!

Ambos se sobresaltaron separándose en un santiamén. Karan cerró la puerta fijándose que ambos estaban frente a ella.

-Ho-hola mamá... llegaste antes.

-Buenas noches, señora -Nezumi dijo menos nervioso.

-Hola Nezumi, ¿cómo has estado? -le preguntó Karan con una sonrisa, pero cuando Nezumi iba a responder, Lily interrumpió emocionada diciendo que quería hacer pasteles. Karan rió y ambos jóvenes fingieron hacerlo -Pero Lily, ya es tarde, ¿qué te parece mañana?

-Pero mañana ya no va a estar el amigo de Shion -se quejó, haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

-Bueno, quizás Nezumi podría visitarnos mañana -le dijo Karan con la misma sonrisa. Seguido observó a Shion, se tornó algo seria - Además Shion está agotado, dejémoslo descansar.

-No, yo estoy bien -mintió Shion. Nezumi se acercó a la puerta -¿Nezumi?

-Tú mamá tiene razón, deberías descansar.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, Nezumi? -le ofreció Karan, más el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero incomodarlos, además mi mamá me ha de estar esperando, de todas formas se lo agradezco señora -Nezumi exclamó con educación. Lily observó todo demasiado seria y Shion se sintió en parte aliviado de que Nezumi negara la invitación, era verdad eso de que necesitaba dormir.

Finalmente el pelinegro salió de la casa. Karan lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a su hijo.

-¿A qué vino? -le preguntó con cautela, sospechando que tal vez Shion le había dicho del laboratorio.

-Vino a traerme, junto con Safu, los apuntes de las clases a las que falté -explicó el albino con calma.

-...¿Vas a ir a la escuela mañana? -Shion afirmó. Lily miró curiosa al albino.

-Shion... -lo llamó con esa voz agudita -¿tu novio va a venir a hacer pasteles mañana?

Shion se sonrojó de golpe ¿Novio, había dicho? Agradecía que Lily le hubiese susurrado aquello.

- Lily! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo avergonzado - ¡¿Cómo que no-novio? - trató de decir bajito. Vio a su madre de reojo que se marchaba a la cocina seguramente a hacer la cena.

- ¿Es que no lo son? yo los ví muy cerca, como cuando mamá y papá se ponen contentos.

Shion se quedó casi con la boca abierta, era cierto que le había parecido que estaban muy cerca, demasiado.

- Pero no comprendes que está mal, dos chicos no se pueden enamorar, mucho menos ser novios - la niña ladeó la cabeza - ¿Ves a tu mamá y a tu papá que se quieren? siempre hay una chica y un chico, son las leyes de la vida - rió nerviosamente.

- uhmm...- ella puso una cara pensativa - ¿Entonces te gusta Safu?

- Pues...- no sabía como librarse del interrogatorio de su pequeña prima.

Lily, una niña casi considerada un prodigio, tenía unas calificaciones excelentes y por ende las mejores calificaciones a nivel de primaria en el país, era un niña muy perceptiva y no era algo que pudiese engañar fácilmente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

- Ella es mi amiga, Lily - trató de decir un poco más calmado.

- Es que se ven bien juntos, aunque con tu amigo haces una linda pareja, ustedes se llevan muy bien. - dijo con una cara deductoria.

- No me hace gracia Lily - dijo con un tono cansado.

- ¿Estás molesto? - ella se preocupó.

- No, claro que no - trató de cambiar su expresión.

- Pensé que te habías enojado, discúlpame por decirte esas cosas Shion - lo abrazó impulsivamente.

- Tranquila, ven vamos a ayudar a mamá con la cena - Shion sonrió calmando a la pequeña, quien sonrió.

Luego de acompañar a su madre y prima a cenar, porque él no deseó hacerlo, se encerró en su habitación y trató conciliar el sueño, más fracasando en el intento. Cierto pelinegro aparecía en su mente y a la vez la palabra "novio".

Shion lanzó un suspiro y cambió su posición, creyendo que así podría descansar algo, pero la misma preocupación de hacía unas horas se presentó. Con lentitud se remangó su pijama y miró la parte superior de su brazo, donde le habían sacado sangre. Estaba realmente ansioso por conocer aunque sea una parte de esa misteriosa enfermedad y sus repercusiones, pero a la vez no deseaba ser conocedor, por lo mismo de saber que podría ser su fin del camino.

-No, no moriré -se dijo rápido y cerró los ojos con fuerza -Nezumi lo dijo, y yo también lo creo.

Se tiró en su cama y se dispuso a dormir donde llegó al mundo de los sueños, donde pudo visualizarse en un campo. El aire fresco chocaba en su rostro y cuerpo, y movía su cabello y ropa. Las flores del lugar también se balanceaban. De pronto escuchó un zumbido, que lo alteró un poco; cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una abeja, trató de correr pero sus piernas se paralizaron y por ende recibió la picadura del insecto. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo que comenzaba a hacerse viscoso y poco estable siendo succionado por este, desesperadamente trataba de huir pero había caído al interior de aquella oscuridad... "Shion" escuchó una voz que lo llamaba; trató de gritar pero su garganta le quemaba "Shion" sus ojos ardían, liberando lágrimas "Shion..."

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe se encontró con Lily sonriéndole. Por un momento no supo donde se hallaba, fue hasta que Lily volvió a hablarle.

-Levántate Shion, debemos ir a la escuela.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí!, lo siento -y se puso de pie con parsimonia para después caminar hacia el baño y alistarse.

"¿Qué... qué fue ese sueño?" pensó alterado, analizando los terribles sentimientos que tuvo. Aquélla oscuridad... realmente había creído que estaba muerto. Comenzó a temblar como reacción y una vez estando solo en el baño dejó fluir sus lágrimas.

-No quiero morir -susurró -No quiero.

Se había terminado por marchar al colegio. Lily, venía con él ya que sus escuelas quedaban en la misma dirección.

- Shion, ¿estás bien? - preguntó ella preocupada.

- ¿Eh? claro que sí! - sonrió.

- Uhmm... es que no pareces muy feliz - dijo ella.

- Tranquila, no es nada.

- Bueno te creo, nos vemos Shion voy por aquí - señaló el otro camino de la encrucijada a la que habían llegado.

- Está bien, ve con cuidado - se despidió de ella viéndola desaparecer entre las calles.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿De verdad se le notaba tanto? se peñizcó una mejilla tratando de darse ánimos.

Llegó al instituto como de costumbre viendo a Safu y a Nezumi en sus asientos, sólo que había algo extraño en el ese cuadro, estaba Inukashi.

- Buenos días - saludó cortésmente dirigiéndose a su asiento.

- ¡Buenos días Shion! - le saludó Safu. Nezumi e Inukashi le dedicaron un saludo a secas. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ehm... nada, sólo que lucen extraños los tres juntos.

- Pues no estoy por gusto - dijo Inukashi - De seguro no te has enterado, pero tu amiga ha sido nombrada a partir de ahora la delegada de la clase.

- ¿Qué? vaya, eso es increíble Safu! - dijo muy animado. Safu se ruborizó.

- ¡Pues, sí! ahora soy la delegada de la clase - dijo con mucho orgullo.

- Pero pensé que Miki era la delegada.

- Pues, ella decidió cederme el puesto, creo que no se sintió a la altura.

- Ah...

- Sí, pero bueno ahora que ella es la delegada yo tengo que compartir con ella los puntos para el festival escolar.

-¿Eres la delegada de tu clase? - preguntó Shion un tanto asombrado. Inukashi sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Pues claro, no es algo que me guste, pero hay alguien que tiene que hacerlo.

- La verdad es que sí es una combinación extraña, ¿no cree Majestad? - dijo el pelinegro con sorna.

- Pues, sí.

- ¡Ah! Nezumi! - aquella melodiosa voz interrumpió su pequeña conversación.

Era Ann que estaba desde la puerta saludando al aludido.

- ¡Ann! - gritó Safu invitándola a pasar.

Inukashi soltó un bufido moviendo el mechón de cabello en su cara como signo de molestia y Nezumi rodó los ojos.

Ann se acercó con una amplia sonrisa, besó a Nezumi en la mejilla y a los demás los saludó. Inukashi sacó la lengua como si la escena le diera asco.

-Yo me voy, no me extrañen -dijo de repente, sin corresponder el saludo de la pelirroja - Por cierto, Safu, hablamos en el receso, ¿sí?

-Claro -respondió ella con indiferencia.

Ann miró el momento confundida y Shion comenzó a sentirse incómodo, por lo que tomó asiento en su butaca, Safu lo imitó después.

-Nezumi, ¿eres amigo de Inukashi? -Ann le preguntó. El susodicho chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Ja! es sólo una mocosa molesta.

-Mmm... -de repente sonó el timbre, Ann se incorporó y sonrió - Me voy, tengo clases de Algebra. ¿Te parece si comemos juntos hoy?

Nezumi tragó saliva y abrió la boca para negarse, más las palabras fueron contrarias. Al parecer no podía negarse con ella. Después de todo, cuando recién conocía a una persona podía ser más grosero e indiferente, pero cuando había tenido más trato con alguna persona le era más complicado... el único caso distinguido era con Safu e Inukashi.

La pelirroja gritó emocionada y salió del salón. Nezumi se palmeó la frente y se acostó en su banca.

-¿Nezumi? -Shion le hablaba. Respondió con un quejido -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy -dijo molesto. Levantó la cabeza y miró al albino -Olvídalo, ¿sí? No tiene importancia.

-De hecho... pienso que deberías ser honesto con ella. No merece que le mientas.

-¿Qué más da? Apuesto a que podrá vivir con ello.

-Realmente eres un cretino -Safu intervino. El pelinegro la juzgó con la mirada, que no duro mucho puesto que el maestro había ingresado al salón.

Después de la cuarte, Safu se puso de pie y salió del salón. Tal vez iba a al baño, o hablar con otros delegados.

Lanzó un suspiro y miró el libro de la materia. Demasiado aburrido comenzó a adelantar las páginas hasta que algo llamó su atención. Había una imagen de una abeja. Mordió sus labios, sintió miedo, ¿por qué las abejas lo seguían? quizá era un pensamiento estúpido, pero realmente sentía que no podía librarse de ellas.

-¿No vienes? -Nezumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿A dónde?

-Al receso.

-¿Eh?, ¿ya es receso? -ni se había dado cuenta de aquello. tomó sus cosas y salió junto con Nezumi -¿No vas a ir con Ann?

-No lo sé

Shion frunció el entrecejo. Detuvo su caminata, haciendo que el pelinegro también lo hiciera.

- Irás.

Nezumi alzó una ceja ante aquella repentina orden por parte del albino.

- ¿Por qué debería ir? - preguntó desafiante - Ella no es nada mío.

- No es justo que la trates así, ella siempre pone mucho empeño en venir a verte - se mordió el labio.

- Es molesta, que ella se haga ilusiones no es mi problema Shion. No puedo vivir complaciendo a todas las que se me atraviesan - respondió con seriedad.

Shion bajó la mirada - Deberías entonces aclarar eso con ella.

Nezumi sonrió - ¡Ja! y por qué te preocupa lo que yo haga, debería recordarte que deberías preocuparte más por ti que por los demás.

Shion miró sorprendido a Nezumi. Nezumi se dio cuenta de sus palabras y masculló levemente una maldición.

- Has lo que quieras - Nezumi comenzó a caminar en otra dirección.

Shion vio de reojo como Nezumi desapareció en los pasillos al cruzar en una esquina. De pronto se halló tan sólo en medio del pasillo. ¿Había terminado alejando a Nezumi por su terquedad?

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro se sobresaltó un poco y volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

Era el director Rikiga.

- Shion, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga? - preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- No es nada - trató de sonreír.

Rikiga lo miró analizándolo - uhmm... ¿Quieres venir a mi oficina a tomar un té? - ofreció.

- ¿Eh? - Shion lo miró un tanto extrañado - No, no es necesario, usted debe estar muy ocupado - trató de negarse.

- ¡Oh vamos Shion! Siempre es la misma excusa, ¿crees que vivo encerrado en mi oficina como un ermitaño? Vamos y quita esa cara - se dejó llevar por aquel hombre quien casi lo arrastró hacia su oficina.

Ya había entrado allí un par de veces pero aún no se acostumbraba al ambiente elegante de ésta.

Rikiga le ordenó que se sentara en un mueble que tenía a un extremo de la oficina mientras buscaba una tetera y servía el té caliente, de pronto lo vio batallar para servir en té casi volteando el líquido de la tetera.

Shion sintió que debía intervenir, se levantó y le pidió que le dejara que lo ayudara.

- ¡Oh! lo siento, discúlpame. Mi hija siempre es quien lo sirve - rió un tanto avergonzado.

- No es problema... ¿Habla de Inukashi, no?

- Sí, aunque bueno, no siempre lo hace de buena manera.

Shion rió ante el comentario no se imaginaba a Inukashi sirviendo un té, tanto ella como Nezumi, no tenía palabras para describirlos, ambos eran muy diferentes a las personas que conocía.

Shion sirvió el té y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

- Sabes Shion te pareces mucho a Karan - Shion quien bebía el té de hierbas le prestó atención - Eres igual de terco que ella.

- ¿Terco? - nunca había visto a su mamá actuar de tal manera.

- Puede que Karan haya cambiado un poco pero sigue siendo la misma - Rikiga se levantó dejando la taza en una pequeña mesita frente a ellos, se dirigió a su basta biblioteca como si buscara un libro, sacó uno de tapa gruesa comenzando a pasar la páginas rápidamente y sacó algo entre las páginas.

- Mira, éramos ella y yo en la universidad - le mostró una fotografía. Estaba Rikiga y su madre, lucían jóvenes, aunque su madre no lucía tan cambiada a excepción que tenía el cabello más largo en la foto ¿y Rikiga tenía cabello? - ¿De seguro no puedes creer que este galán soy yo?

- ¿Eh? yo no he dicho nada - dijo Shion un tanto exasperado.

- Tranquilo es broma, cuando envejecemos tendemos a cambiar. Mírame, ni me reconozco.

Shion rió levemente.

- ¿Por qué dice que mi madre es terca?

Rikiga lo miró sorprendido - Pues... ella es del tipo de persona que no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias aunque le causen daños, siempre que veía algo malo se negaba a dejarlo así, y claro también era muy sincera - Shion lo miró sin comprender - Recuerdo que estaba enamorado de ella y me le declaré, pero ella era demasiado directa para decir las cosas y me rechazó.

- Suena cruel.

- No la verdad no lo es. Dolió al principio, pero comprendí que si ella me decía sólo lo que yo quería escuchar me iba a lastimar más. Era algo así como un capricho.

- Ya veo...

Rikiga miró a Shion que parecía haberse metido en sus pensamientos dejándolo sólo ahí.

- ¿Y dime Shion hay alguien que te guste? - preguntó divertido. Shion alzó la mirada con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Yo... yo... pues... no creo que ahora me guste alguien - dijo tartamudeando.

- ¡Jajajajaja! bien, no es necesario que te pongas tan nervioso, creo que te delatas tú mismo - rió con fuerza - Pero te advierto una cosa. Mi hija está prohibida - dijo seriamente.

Shion tragó con fuerza. Inukashi, era sólo una amiga, de ahí verla a algo más no creía poder hacerlo.

- ¡Es broma Shion! relájate.

Rikiga lanzó una sonora carcajada y Shion se unió después con cierta dificultad, aquél chiste no le había parecido tan gracioso. Luego de algunos segundos, el director respiró hondo y limpió algunas lágrimas, Shion lo observó de reojo mientras bebía de su té, sorprendiéndose de lo sabroso que estaba.

-Rico, ¿verdad? -Rikiga lo miraba. Shion afirmó con una sonrisa, preguntando de qué sabor era -simple manzanilla, el más común pero el mejor té del mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dejó la vasija con cuidado sobre la mesa, no quería romperla, estaba linda -Me hizo recordar cuando mi madre preparaba té y lo acompañábamos con los postres que hacía.

-Los dulces de tu madre siempre han sido así de deliciosos -Rikiga soñó despierto -cuando nos conocimos había preparado un pastel de cerezas... el mejor que había probado en el mundo. Por eso me alegra mucho que haya puesto su panadería, realmente tiene talento para eso.

Shion sonrió, sintiéndose cómodo. Permanecieron un determinado tiempo en silencio, ambos en sus pensamientos, recordando a la misma mujer. De repente Rikiga lanzó un suspiro. Shion bajó la mirada, quizá era el momento adecuado

-Antes no había tenido oportunidad pero... -le habló. El director prestó atención - Quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi madre.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Shion.

-En realidad si tengo -sonrió -Usted ha ayudado mucho.

-Aún no conocemos nada -dijo rápido, rascándose la frente -Aún no es el momento.

-Claro que lo es... además nos ayudó a por lo menos, abrir los ojos y encontrar una esperanza... antes yo creo que no habríamos tenido la oportunidad y yo no le hubiera dado importancia al asunto. Pero ahora siento hay esperanzas.

-Siempre habrá esperanzas, Shion -se puso de pie y miró a la ventana - Siempre y cuando tengas la actitud para crearlas -después lo miró - Yo también siento hay esperanzas.

El albino sonrió agradecido, tomó el resto de su té y se puso de pie con todo y la taza. Rikiga lanzó otro suspiro.

-¿El doctor Rashi no se ha contactado con usted? -le preguntó.

-No -rascó su cuello -No ha de tardar. En cuanto me avise les diré.

-Lo sé... -sonó la campana. Alertando a los dos -gracias por el té, señor Rikiga.

Reposó la fina porcelana en el escritorio del director y salió del despacho. En el camino se encontró con varios temas a tratar, quizá los mismos de siempre, pero se concentró más en aquella personalidad que los caracterizaba a su madre y él. Esa terquedad quizá era la razón por la que tenía tantos conflictos con Nezumi.

-Ya no quiero pelear con él -se dijo a sí mismo, encaminándose a su salón -No cuando no sé que pasará después.

Maldición ¿por qué había tenido que asistir a su odioso encuentro con Ann?. Era más fácil decepcionarla al no aparecer para quitársela de encima.

Claro que no perdió mucho, ella le ofreció un poco de su comida, estaba deliciosa, pero quizás no estaría tan buena como la prepararía Shion... ¡¿Qué había sido eso? Ese extraño pensamiento furtivo que había surcado su mente.

¿Por qué insistía en comparar a Shion con Ann? no, Shion era incomparable para él además ¿que caso tenía comprar un chico y una chica? Era como buscar diferencias entre agua y aceite.

Agradeció desde lo profundo de su alma que hubiese sonado el timbre, Ann colocó una cara de disgusto y él de alivio.

Bajaron al piso donde estaban sus aulas y ella de despidió de él, no puso mucho empeño en ello, sólo fue una despedida a secas levantando la mano.

Y claro lo que más detestaba, una horda de chicas como esperándolo en los pasillos cuchicheaban sobre él y Ann.

Entró a su salón sin prestar atención a lo que decían, vio a Shion en su asiento sacando su cuaderno. Caminó postrándose en su silla ruidosamente.

Shion lo había visto ya que se había fijado en lo que había visto de reojo. En seguida se volteó hacia él, parecía un tanto cambiado, como si en esa media hora le hubiese pasado algo bueno.

- ¿Y Bien Majestad, estas contento? - dejó escapar.

- Bueno no mucho, siento haber sido tan terco Nezumi - parecía que se estaba disculpando pero ahora ya no tenía importancia.

- Déjalo, pero que te ha pasado, tenías una cara hace un rato - dijo Nezumi apretando ligeramente una de sus mejillas. Shion se quejó levemente.

- Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que el señor Rikiga me invitó a tomar el té.

Nezumi infló sus mejillas como si estuviera aguantando la respiración tapándose con las manos, pero estaba evitando reírse estruendosamente.

- Ósea, ¿me envías a ver a esa mocosa para tener una aventura con el director?

Shion se enrojeció violentamente - ¡¿Pero qué dices?

- ¡Jajajajaja! de verdad que tu cara debería ser enmarcada - rió con ganas.

- ¡Nezumi!

- Era una broma.

- Eres un mal pensado.

Ambos dejaron de hablar al ver que la puerta del profesor se abría.

Entró Safu siguiendo al profesor de turno, éste explicó que ella debía dar una información importante.

Todos pusieron especial atención.

- Verán compañeros, dentro de dos semanas se realizará el festival escolar, estamos próximos a la fiesta de primavera así que ya se han decidido las actividades a realizar. Los alumnos pertenecientes a sus respectivos clubes ya se le habrá informado acerca de una actividad a escoger. Además el punto fuerte del día será una pequeña fiesta después del festival para los estudiantes ¿Están de acuerdo?

Todo mundo comenzó a alzar la voz, al parecer la noticia les había emocionado de sobremanera. El profesor tuvo que poner orden inmediatamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autoras:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora... alías Guest: **Gracias por escribirnos bajo otro nombre xDD ¿Tienes problemas con los reviews? Esos silencios incómodos son culpa de Shion D: Esperamos te guste el súper extra largo capítulo. Besos!


	20. Chapter 20

**Mistralax: **Bueno aqui el cap, algo más recortado que los anteriores XD pero espero q lo disfruten igual XD esto avanza a paso de tortuga pero tenganos algo de paciencia XD

**Carlac94: **Gracias a todos por leer el fic más largo y lento de todos... de acuerdo no sé qué decir xDD Solo espero les guste mucho!

**Advertencias:**

algo de cliché divertido XD

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XX**

"Selección"

* * *

><p>-¿Un festival? -Nezumi preguntó a la nada - Qué absurdo.<p>

-No digas eso, Nezumi -lo miró con una sonrisa -te apuesto a que será muy divertido. De seguro habrá muchos juegos, comida, música, ¡será genial!

-¿Por qué eres tan positivo? -suspiró - El solo pensarlo me da náuseas.

Escucharon a unas chicas cuchicheando acerca de quién llevarían de parejas, algunas confesaban que deseaban ir con Nezumi pero al parecer era como un tabú mencionar su nombre, sobre todo porque se rumoraba que salía con Ann. Nezumi chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Shion bajó la mirada.

-A eso me refiero... nada más les importa el baile.

-¿... Irás con Ann? -le preguntó de repente el albino. EL pelinegro frunció la entreceja, Shion se arrepintió -¡Lo-lo siento!... olvídalo, eso no importa.

-Más bien no es el momento -recargó su cabeza en su mano, observando con diversión los intentos fallidos del maestro de callar a sus alumnos -¿Y tú irás con Safu?

-... Aún no es el momento -Nezumi sonrió triunfal pero celoso.

Safu logró silenciar a sus compañeros y finalmente pudo continuar.

-Se les informará en el transcurso de la semana, así que, cualquier pregunta, no duden en hacerla con algún profesor o a nosotros los delegados. Gracias.

Fue a su asiento y nuevamente se hizo el alboroto. El profesor acarició su sien. Finalmente pudieron continuar la clase.

Al último cada estudiante se dirigió a su club respectivo. Como era de sospecharse, algunos maestros habían comenzado a explicar la actividad correspondiente.

Como ya les había dicho la profesora, la obra iba a ser la actividad, por ende su nivel de exigencia aumentó y también se repartieron los últimos personajes. Ann estaba realmente feliz de protagonizar a Ofelia y algunas jóvenes odiaron aquella decisión. Entre ellos estaba Nezumi, ¿por qué no podía dejarlo solo tan solo un segundo? Ahora tenía que tolerarla más tiempo y tenía que actuar como si realmente le gustase. Eso iría a traer problemas a futuro.

Se sentía la más afortunada, ¡claro! ninguna chica había tenido el valor de acercársele primero y atacar, pero confiaba ciegamente en su dulce personalidad y buen aspecto físico que hacía babear a muchos chicos del instituto y contra el cual otras chicas no le podrían ganar.

Después de haber hecho tanto esfuerzo había sido recompensada. Aquel chico de ojos grises estaba en sus garras. Practicó el papel de Ophelia como si la vida se le fuese en ello, debía estar a su altura, había visto su actuación impecable. Nezumi era magnífico y muy guapo.

Estuvo atenta a la mirada de decepción de las otras chicas optantes al papel de Ophelia, se habían hecho ilusiones sí creían que le iban a ganar.

La profesora les pidió a actuar algunas escenas y pudo ver cara a cara la impecable actuación de Nezumi, casi se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos que parecía haberse olvidado una línea.

- Bueno lo dejaremos para mañana, sigan practicando en sus casas de ser posible - escuchó a la profesora encargada decir.

Suspiró viendo a Nezumi bajar del escenario.

- ¡Espérame Nezumi! - casi gritó al salir de su ensoñación.

- Date prisa entonces...- lo escuchó responder con rudeza.

Era extraño, actuaba dulcemente en el escenario y de repente su carácter parecía haber dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y vio que Nezumi se había marchado, casi en un acto de pánico salió corriendo del salón encontrándose en el pasillo a Nezumi que ya llevaba un buen tramo avanzado, caminó lo más rápido posible tratando de no parecer desesperada por alcanzarle.

- ¡Nezumi! - le llamó nuevamente, vio como se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, la miró y siguió con su camino. Decidió no decir nada y seguirle en silencio algo curiosa.

De pronto notó que no se dirigía a la salida del instituto, más bien se estaba adentrando, reconoció el salón frente a ella donde Nezumi detuvo su caminata, el salón del club de literatura.

- Uhmm... parece que ya está vacío, está cerrado con llave de seguro ya se fueron - dijo ella fijándose que la puerta no abría - Venías a buscar a tu amigo, ¿no? -

Nezumi no la miró - De seguro ya se habrá ido a su casa, las actividades de nuestro club son las últimas en culminar - expresó.

- Déjalo - escuchó decir a Nezumi comenzó a caminar y le siguió de cerca, ahora si iban a salida. Había un bonito atardecer, perfecto como en esas películas románticas o series animé.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, el ambiente se sentía algo frío, así que trató de hablar de algún tema con el cual pudiese mantener una conversación plena o por lo menos saber más cosas de él.

- Esto... ustedes siempre están juntos, ¿no? - Nezumi la miró de reojo - Me refiero a tí y tu amigo... Shion - hizo memoria para recordar el nombre.

- Si - escuchó decir a Nezumi a secas.

- Ya veo... él es alguien muy especial para ti, ¿no? porque lo venías a buscar a ese salón - Nezumi no entendía muy bien a que quería llegar con esa conversación - Aunque su aspecto es un tanto extraño ¿no crees? - Nezumi dejó de caminar.

Ella se volteó al ver que caminaba sola.

- ¿Nezumi?... Ah! ¿Disculpa he dicho algo malo? - preguntó alterada.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de Shion, qué te importa? - dijo fríamente comenzando a avanzar dejándola atrás.

¡Había metido la pata como una tonta! Pero no le había visto tan ¿enojado? ¿Molesto?

- ¡Lo siento! no quise decir eso! estaba algo nerviosa - trató de disculparse. Nezumi no dijo nada - Esto... Nezumi estaba pensando que si quería que practicásemos juntos, ya sabes para poder hacerlo bien ya que nuestros personajes... tu sabes...- trató de olvidar aquel tema y enfocarse en algo nuevo.

Nezumi frunció la entreceja y detuvo la caminata, Ann esperó paciente a recibir una respuesta. Por dentro su corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Olvídalo -la miró a los ojos -Yo no tengo las tardes libres como tú, tengo mucho que hacer -mintió, tornándose serio para darle realce a la actuación. Ann afligió la mirada.

-No-no sabía -tartamudeó. Nezumi serio o enojado realmente daba escalofríos.

-De cualquier forma tenemos el club para hacerlo. No creo necesitemos más que eso -y prosiguió con su caminata, poniéndose tenso en cuanto notó como Ann se le volvía acercar.

-Tienes razón -sonrió -Entonces yo trataré de ensayar en mi casa. Estoy segura nos saldrá muy bien.

-Sí, yo también -dijo algo irritado.

-Oye, Nezumi -el susodicho gruñó -¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?

Inmediatamente se tensó aún más. Por él fuera iría al baile con... cierta personita, pero eso sólo provocaría más conflictos y confusiones, además de que su reputación estaba en juego. Pensó en negarse puesto que podría llevar a cualquiera de las miles de chicas si quisiera, pero tener que volver a conocer gente, soportarla... sería el infierno.

Ann, al notar que no recibía respuesta, decidió seguir intentando.

-Porque creí sería bueno que saliéramos juntos -le sonrió, por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios.

-Lo pensaré -fue la respuesta final. Ann entristeció la mirada.

-¿Ya tienes a alguien más?

-Ya te dije que lo pensaré -y reinició la caminata.

Durante el recorrido, Ann intentó entablar conversación, sin saber que estaba fastidiando a gran medida al pelinegro. Lástima para Nezumi que sus casas quedaran en la misma dirección, y aún faltaba un cuarto de viaje. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

-Escucha, tengo que ir a otra parte -se excusó y cambió la dirección. Ann lo siguió - Ya está oscureciendo, vete a tu casa.

Ann se detuvo por inercia. Aún dudosa hizo caso a Nezumi. Se despidió simplemente con la mano, ya que el pelinegro no le dio la oportunidad de besar su mejilla. Al final hizo un puchero, alegando que quería besarlo.

Nezumi caminó con más calma, también se dio el lujo de suavizar su mirada, relajar sus músculos y suspirar. Esa chica realmente hostigaba. Sin saber a dónde ir, comenzó a caminar rectamente, sin ser conocedor que su mente lo llevaba a cierta casa. Se dio cuenta cuando le habían abierto la puerta.

-Ah, Nezumi -Karan saludó -Que bueno que viniste, te estábamos esperando.

-¿Eh? -entró al lugar una vez Karan se lo permitió. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban horneando pasteles, junto con la prima de Shion.

-¡Mira Shion! -Lily lo hizo girar -¡Tú amigo vino!

-¿Nezumi?, ¿qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro sonrió prepotente.

-Le prometí a Lily que vendría -mintió. Ni él recordaba la petición de la niña. Esta última gritó emocionada.

Lily corrió emocionada tomando del brazo a Nezumi arrastrándolo a la cocina.

Estaba tan impresionado por la repentina bienvenida por parte de la niña que se había dejado arrastrar ante la mirada sorprendida de Shion.

La pequeña se había dedicado a sacar los utensilios, los llevaba todos apilados uno encima de otro.

- ¿Oye no crees que eso está muy pesado? Déjame ayudarte - ofreció Nezumi a la niña inquieta.

- Yo puedo sola - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Aún así no podía dejarla a ella sola cargar todo eso, de imprevisto le quitó la mitad de las cosas, la niña lo miró un tanto sorprendida.

- No es de caballeros no ayudar a una damita - le dijo dulcemente, la pequeña se sonrojó levemente y dejó las cosas sobre el mesón.

- Lily, ven para ponerte tu delantal - dijo Shion que cargaba un bonito delantal de volantes rosas de la talla de Lily.

- Bueno chicos por favor encárguense de esto - escucharon la voz de Karan desde la cocina - Shion, te sabes la receta, ¿no? - éste asintió - Bien, me encargaré de atender la tienda, disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos ahorita - Karan salió de la cocina.

Lily corrió hacia Shion quitándole el delantal para ponérselo.

- ¿A que me veo linda? - dijo la niña luciéndose.

- Claro te queda muy lindo - dijo Shion aprovechando a darle un delantal a Nezumi.

- Uhmm... ¿y qué pastel vamos a hacer, Majestad? - preguntó Nezumi algo curioso.

- Estaba pensando en una tarta de cerezas, ¿Lily te gusta?

- ¡Claro!

-Nezumi entonces te puedes encargar de los huevos - dijo Shion con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nezumi lo miró afiladamente.

Nezumi se esmeró en romper el primer huevo, tanto que hasta Shion se había quedado impresionado. Colocó las yemas de un lado y las claras en otro boul. Entre tanto Shion pesaba los ingredientes y Lily se divertía enmantequillando y enharinando el molde para hornear la tarta.

-Listo Majestad, ¿qué más hago?

-Ah... -Shion pensó en otra tarea, pero su mente estaba más concentrada en partir las cerezas. Nezumi se acercó con malicia y se colocó detrás del albino para admirar su trabajo.

-Sus ojos son tan rojos como las cerezas, Majestad -imitó una voz sensual y grave logrando que al albino le recorriese un escalofrío en toda su espalda. El aliento de Nezumi le llegaba al cuello, lo cuál lo tensó aún más.

En un movimiento descuidado Shion rozó el cuchillo en su dedo índice. Lanzado un casi ahogado quejido. Se alejó del pelinegro para dirigirse al fregadero, donde abrió la llave de agua.

-¿Estás bien? -Nezumi se acercó preocupado. Lily también lo hizo.

-Solo es una cortada -les enseñó su dedo índice, el cuál no dejaba de sangrar. Lily observó curiosa el dígito.

El pelinegro tomó con cuidado la mano de Shion y observó con detalle la disección, poniendo a este último más nervioso.

-No es nada, Nezumi -más el pelinegro alegó que la cortada era grande y profunda. Le pidió que le dijera la ubicación del botiquín y mientras iba a buscarla el albino se vio obligado a permanecer sentado.

-De verdad que eres un descuidado, Shion -Nezumi lo regañó mientras colocaba algo de alcohol. Lily observó a detalle cada procedimiento de curación.

-No fue mi culpa -Nezumi se puso de pie y sacó del refrigerador una cebolla, a la cuál le quitó la primera capa -Fue tuya por estarme distrayendo.

-No es mi culpa que te distraigas tan fácilmente -el pelinegro se rio y Shion se ruborizó con vergüenza. Finalmente se le fue colocado el curita -Lo siento, Majestad, pero usted queda abstenido de seguir trabajando en la tarta.

-¿Qué?, pero si no saben cómo hacerla.

-Tus nos guiarás -Lily dijo emocionada. Shion negó con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas guiarte toma el recetario -Nezumi se lo dio. Shion lo tomó con lentitud - Solo ten cuidado de cortarte con las hojas.

Nezumi rió y, nuevamente, Shion se ruborizó.

- Claro que no me voy a cortar, ¡no soy una dama en apuros! - Nezumi alzó una ceja ante la respuesta de Shion.

- Bueno, piénsalo te queda bien ese papel - dijo maliciosamente. Shion infló sus mejillas y comenzó a leer el recetario.

- ¿Una dama en apuros? - de pronto recordó que no estaban solos en al cocina - ¿Como una princesa? - dijo la pequeña Lily con un tono inocente - Entonces... ¡Nezumi seria el príncipe, no?

Ambos voltearon a mirarla, Shion se ruborizó por el comentario y Nezumi tomó un leve tono carmín, tosió llamando la atención de la niña.

- Era un metáfora Lily - dijo Nezumi - Shion no puede ser una princesa y mucho menos yo un príncipe - explicó.

- ¿por qué? ustedes no se quieren mucho?

De pronto un ataque de tos vino a ambos.

- Lily, sigamos con la tarta ¿por qué no cortas algunas cerezas más? - señaló algunas cerezas que faltaban por cortar.

Ambos vieron a la niña asentir e ir a continuar con la tarea.

- De verdad que saca conclusiones muy raras - dijo Nezumi en un tono bajo para Shion.

- Ella es muy inteligente, así que se da cuenta de muchas cosas sin que se las digan - dijo en un suspiro, Nezumi alzó una ceja, ya lo había comprobado.

Siguieron trabajando en la tarta dejándola en el horno. Shion les ofreció un vaso con agua por el trabajo mientras esperaban la tarta.

- Esto... Nezumi, ¿qué van a hacer en tu club para el festival? - preguntó Shion.

- Haremos Hamlet - dijo desinteresadamente, Shion lo miró sorprendido.

Hamlet, el primer libro que Nezumi le había prestado.

- Y... ¿Y qué papel te tocó? - preguntó intentando aguantar la emoción.

Nezumi se sorprendió por la repentina emoción del otro - Pues Hamlet, ¿cuál más? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estudias teatro? - le preguntó Lily.

- Bueno estoy en el club.

- Debes ser genial para tener el papel principal - dijo ella emocionada.

- ¿Has leído Hamlet? - le preguntó.

- ¡Si, me gusta mucho!

Nezumi observó asombrado a la pequeña, jamás había escuchado de un niño a esa edad que leyera la complicada novela más que él, y Shion porque se la prestó.

-Sobre todo me gusta Hamlet -Lily estaba muy emocionada.

Nezumi sonrió.

-También es mi personaje favorito.

-¿Entonces harás la obra?, ¿cuándo la harás?, ¿puedo verla? -Lily comenzó a hacer varias preguntas. El pelinegro no dejaba de sorprenderse con esa niña y Shion sonreía.

-Haremos la obra en el festival, Lily, ¿recuerdas del festival que le platiqué a mamá? -Shion le cuestionó. La niña afirmó con rapidez.

-¡Ya quiero ir a ese festival!

Shion sonrió y le contestó que él también.

Después Nezumi le inquirió a Shion qué actividad realizaría su club.

-Aún no se nos ha dicho... pero creo que será una venta de libros.

-Suena complicado.

-No lo creo, sólo tenemos que venderlos, no comprarlos -Shion le explicó con una sonrisa - El profesor creé que sería agradable realizar algunos talleres o pláticas de algunos libros... la verdad es que la cosa todavía no está definida.

-Sí, ya veo.

El minutero lanzó un chillante sonido, avisando que el tiempo de cocción había terminado. Shion se levantó por inercia, tomó los guantes y se acercó al horno.

-Lily, aléjate del horno -le pidió. La niña dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Nezumi también se mantuvo distante e, incluso en esa distancia, el calor del horno rozó su piel. Shion dejó la tarta en la mesa -Huele bien.

Lily olfateó y emocionada exclamó que ya deseaba probarla. Nezumi también reconoció que eran un buen equipo.

Esperaron a que se enfriara y seguido lo dividieron en tres rebanadas.

-¡Delicioso! -Lily re lamió el tenedor.

-Sí, realmente quedó delicioso -Nezumi habló. Demasiado extasiado por el sabor -y somos un gran equipo.

Shion le sonrió.

- ¿Shion no vas a probar tu tarta? - dijo Lily viendo que Shion aún no tocaba su porción de tarta.

- ¿Eh? claro! - tomó la cuchara tomando un trozo de tarta y comiéndolo rápidamente. Se había quedado embobado viendo la escena frente a él. Habían hecho juntos una tarta de cerezas, algo que no comía hace mucho tiempo.

- Está deliciosa! Hicieron un buen trabajo.

- Ha sido gracias a su dirección, Majestad - dijo Nezumi comiéndose otro trozo.

- Pero ustedes son quienes han terminado haciendo todo el trabajo.

Lily miraba divertida la escena, parecía una discusión interminable, se pronto sintió algo subiendo por su pierna, se tensó un poco casi dejando caer el tenedor de su mano pero logró tomarlo y fijarse de que era lo que subía.

- ¿Quieres un poco? - ensartó un trozo pequeño de tarta con el tenedor.

Shion volteó viendo que Lily estaba "hablando" con alguien o algo bajo la mesa.

- ¿Lily?

- ¡Ah! Shion, ¡mira! - tomó al ratoncito poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

- ¿Hamlet? ¿Pero cómo has llegado hasta aquí? - dijo algo desconcertado. El pequeño ratoncito le miró con sus ojos negros parpadeando insistentemente sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- Quiere tarta - dijo Lily ofreciéndole el trozo de tarta, el ratoncito de se dejó llevar por sus instintos y se abalanzó contra la tarta.

- Vaya, ha engordado - dijo Nezumi viendo al ratón de color blanco.

Shion alzó una ceja, mirando a Nezumi y luego a Cravat. De acuerdo, era cierto, el roedor había subido unos cuantos gramos, hasta se le veían las patitas de tamaño doble. Pero el albino decidió no hablar más de aquello. Se puso de pie y tomó una rebanada de tarta.

-Iré a dárselo a mi madre -les avisó. Nezumi también se puso de pie.

-Te acompaño, después de todo ya tengo que irme.

-¿Ya te vas? -Lily hizo un puchero.

-Si, mi madre podría regañarme.

La pequeña se despidió con emoción, diciéndole que se verían en su obra. El pelinegro le correspondió sonriente, esa niña era muy agradable. Acompañó al albino a la panadería.

-Mira mamá -le enseñó la rebanada. Karan exclamó asombrada -y el sabor es aún mejor.

-Bien hecho, chicos -los felicitó y tomó un pedazo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, el sabor era increíble.

Nezumi se despidió educadamente, agradeciéndole a Karan por permitirle cocinar. Esta última le contestó que podría venir cuando quisiera.

Así Shion lo llevó a la salida.

-Me divertí mucho -Nezumi le dijo. Shion sonrió.

-Yo también... esto... gracias por venir -exclamó algo sonrojado. El pelinegro lo observó curioso - Ten cuidado al volver, ya es algo tarde.

-Seguro -y sonrió.

Y con paso seguro se alejó de la casa de ese albino que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza...

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana descuidadamente casi sin prestar atención claramente a lo que el profesor decía en la clase.

¿Por qué aún no recibía una llamada? se sentía algo ansioso esperando que tal vez su móvil sonara, trataba de mantener la expectativa en creer que quizás podría ser salvado.

Escuchó de pronto la voz de Safu llamarle insistentemente mientras paseaba una mano frente a su rostro, se espabiló preguntándole que sucedía.

- La verdad es que no sé ¿por qué me molesto?, tu vives metido en tu mundo Shion - la escuchó soltar un suspiro

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya es hora del receso.

Shion pareció enterarse viendo el aula vacía, volteó sigilosamente para ver si Nezumi estaba allí, pero no estaba.

- Se fue a ensayar a su club parece que están exigentes por allá - le informó ella, se sorprendió de lo rápido de su respuesta, era como si supiera en que estaba pensando.

- Oh, ya veo - de cierta manera se sentía algo sólo, Nezumi últimamente no hacía más que ocupar el asiento trás él y casi no se veían, al igual que con Safu, ella no hacia más que atender deberes como delegada de la clase, cosa que parecía gustarle mucho.

- Bueno, vamos Shion, comamos juntos en el lugar de siempre - Safu sonrió.

- ¿Estas segura?, no estas ocupada con lo del festival.

- Está bien, además tenemos días sin compartir juntos.

Siguió a Safu hasta afuera, sintió la brisa cálida golpear su rostro.

- Es un bonito día, no crees? - dijo ella entusiasmada.

- Si.

Se ubicaron debajo del árbol de cerezos, ambos comían casi sin hablarse, Shion parecía casi tan concentrado en masticar bien sus alimentos.

- Oye Shion... - vio a Safu dejar sus palillos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Safu?

- Dime, ¿ya has decidido con quien iras a la fiesta después del festival? - le preguntó con seriedad.

No estaba preparado para aquella pregunta, se esperaba de todo menos eso, la verdad era que no se había planteado la posibilidad de ir a la fiesta.

- Pues...

- ¡Lo sabía!, ni siquiera has pensado en ir, no? - la vio fruncir el ceño.

- Lo siento Safu, es que no me acordaba - trató de disculparse, pero ¿por qué se disculpaba?

- Vaya que eres un cabeza hueca - bufó algo molesta - Pero tranquilo para eso estoy yo aquí, ¿quieres que vayamos juntos? - ella se acercó un poco casi poniendo sus rostros muy cerca.

Shion no entendía ¿por qué se había acercado tan repentinamente? de cierta forma esa sensación se la hacía muy familiar - Pues, está bien - aceptó sin más remedio.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? - ¿ahora le preguntaba eso? no entendía por qué Safu siempre le hacia esas preguntas tan complicadas.

- Pues, si. Eres mi amiga estará bien que vayamos...- de pronto vio que ella se alejó hasta su lugar. Parecía enojada, ahora que hacía memoria, ella le había dicho que le gustaba... se sintió tonto de cierta forma comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

El resto del día no fue para nada especial, hasta que terminaron las clases, debían ir al club de literatura.

Apenas había visto a Nezumi marcharse, ya en un santiamén había recogido sus cosas. Ahora se encaminaba junto a Safu al aula que solía ocupar el club. Aún no tenían claro lo que iban a hacer, quedaba menos de una semana. Todos hacían aportes con sus ideas pero no llegaban a concretar nada.

- ¡Safu! ¡Shion! que bueno que llegan! - escucharon a Akari, la presidenta del club hablarles animosamente - Tengo una noticia que darles.

- ¿Eh? de qué trata?

- Verán todos hemos votado y nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con el club de teatro, para hacer algo en conjunto, haremos un pequeño café-cosplay. Cada quien se vestirá como un personaje de Hamlet y actuará de acuerdo al rol del personaje que le toque, ¿no les parece divertido?

- Pues...- ambos se habían quedado sin habla.

- Shion, vamos di que sí, además dijiste que te gustaba mucho ese libro, ¿no? - dijo la presidenta muy emocionada.

- Está bien...- accedió, pero en su vida había actuado.

- ¡Bien! elegiremos los papeles ahora que estamos todos! -anunció la chica.

- Shion, estás seguro? no sería mejor plantear otra cosa? - dijo Safu en un tono de voz bajo.

- Está bien Safu, además todos lucen contentos.

- Bueno, si así quieres - ella suspiró.

- Vengan, tomen sus papeles - dijo la presidenta estremeciendo a ambos - Uhmm... muy bien, no hay cambios! ahora díganme que papeles les tocaron...

No entendía si toda su mala suerte se había concentrado hoy en día.

- Shion, ¿qué papel tienes?

- ¿Eh?...- no quería responder, sintió sus mejillas arder sin explicación, pero es que era vergonzoso - Me tocó... Ophelia.

Safu, al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía imaginarse a Shion vestido de mujer. Decidió no decir algo, puesto que podría incomodarlo, así que tomó su papel correspondiente.

-¿Qué te tocó a ti? -Shion le preguntó una vez guardó el suyo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Tenía mucha vergüenza de enseñarlo.

Safu leyó y volvió a leer el nombre del personaje. Lanzó un bufido al aire.

-Me tocó Laertes -Shion afligió su mirada, ¡vaya personajes, vaya suerte! -¿Quién es?

-Si mal no recuerdo vas a ser mi hermano -intentó sonreír con diversión, pero realmente la situación no le parecía graciosa. Safu sonrió un poco, diciendo que no se alejaba tanto de la realidad.

-¿Quieres que cambiemos los personajes? -le preguntó ella con comprensión. Aunque ella, sinceramente, tampoco quería usar esa vestimenta y representar a un hombre.

Shion estaba a punto de responder cuando Akari, con mucha emoción, le quitó el papel a Safu.

-¡Ah! te tocó Laertes, bien -lo anotó en su libreta, luego miró a Shion -¿Y a ti Shion?

-¿Eh?, ¡ah! me tocó... Ophelia -lo dijo en un susurro. Akari no cambió de actitud.

-Bien, entonces traten de leer la obra y actuar como esos personajes.

-¿Quién va a ser Hamlet? -Shion le preguntó con un sonrojo.

-Nadie, tu amigo Nezumi nos ayudará después de la obra; después de todo su profesora cree que nadie puede superarlo en actuación.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Nezumi?

Akari sonrió de nuevo y se alejó de ellos, puesto que otra compañera la solicitaba. Shion no podía creerlo, entonces... ¡entonces lo vería vestido como Ophelia! Definitivamente ese día tenía más mala suerte de lo habitual.

Ya no soportaba estar un segundo más en ese lugar, así que salió sin siquiera avisarle a su profesor, después de todo solo faltaba poco tiempo para que terminaran las clases. Safu lo observó y lo siguió.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que te afecto lo de Nezumi.

-Es que no quiero que me vea así -se sonrojó - Imagina las burlas que haría. Además es vergonzoso.

-Sí eso hace yo lo golpearé -Safu dijo decidida. Shion rió nervioso, su amiga daba algo de miedo cuando se ponía tan seria - Además no es tan bruto. Si nota que sus graciosadas te afectan no lo haría después.

-Tal vez tienes razón -lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno, aprovechando que salimos antes, ¿por qué no vamos por un helado? -ella le sonrió. Shion aceptó contento. En esos momentos realmente agradecía la lealtad de Safu. Al menos así se olvidaba de varias cosas de suma importancia.

Adentrándose en sus pensamientos, el albino comenzó a preguntarse la razón del por qué no lo habían llamado del laboratorio. Después de todo ya había pasado más de una semana. Ansiaba poder conocer la verdad, pero a la vez sentía su pecho oprimirse.

-¿De qué quieren su helado? -la voz de la empleado lo sacó de su trance, ni se había dado cuenta del recorrido. Shion le respondió que vainilla y Safu combinó chocolate con fresa.

Aprovecharon la salida para hablar sobre algunos asuntos escolares, también rieron mucho; pero a pesar de la armoniosa y amena platica, Shion extrañaba los ratos que pasaba con el pelinegro. Con él las cosas eran más fáciles, aunque debía admitir que Safu era más divertida de lo que creía. Siempre había visto a su amiga como una persona muy rígida, madura... quizás aguafiestas y amargada, pero ese día se había comportado de una forma muy diferente.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana -Safu se despidió. Shion afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre lo recibió con una bandeja, observó bien y notó la tarta de cerezas.

-Creo que mejoré la receta, ahora sabe mejor -Karan le explicó entusiasmada. Shion sonrió y dio un bocado, no pudo evitar exclamar fuertemente lo delicioso que había quedado el nuevo producto.

- Uhmm... ¿Shion ocurre algo? - preguntó Karan viendo que Shion no tenía buena cara.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que... - se sentía un tanto avergonzado.

- ¡Shion! Bienvenido! - escuchó la voz de Lily quien se asomaba de la cocina corriendo a abrazarle.

- Gracias Lily.

Bueno al final era cosa de decírselo, era muy vergonzoso, ni tiempo había tenido de cambiar los papeles, aunque claro no había sido el único con un papel de otro género en el Club, pero sinceramente lo que más lo agobiaba era la idea de que Nezumi fuese a estar allí. Su madre había reído levemente al oírlo diciendo que no tenía nada de malo y Lily había estallado diciendo que se vería "linda". No sabía que era peor, que ella aceptara que se travistiera para el festival o el hecho de que se lo estuviesen imaginando.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews "Guest" (Por favor escriban su nombre en el comentario)

**Sora **Gracias Sora! Toda la tecnología nos supera _ Mmm Shion declarándosele? xDDD Pues Shion aún está algo confundido, y claro le duele creer que Nezumi no lo ama T.T y ni se diga de éste xDD Ojalá te guste! y suerte con eso de los comentarios :3 Besos!

**Guest **Pues nunca sabremos tu verdadero nombre xD Pero te agradecemos mucho por haber comentado! Nos ultra alegra que te haya gustado nuestra historia :3 Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo! Besos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aqui nuevo cap, espero que les guste, viene cargado con partes muy sabrosas como el festival XD cosa con la que nos divertimos escribiendo.

**Carlac94:** Gracias a todos por leer y/o comentar xDD Y solo digo en defensa de Ann... ok no, nada. Nuevas mentes perturbadas, ¿cómo enfrentar al verdadero amor? xDDD

**Advertencias:**

Ann en acción (?) Nuevo personaje y preparen sus antorchas para ir contra Ann

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXI**

"Festival"

* * *

><p>era para nada divertido. Caminaba en dirección a aquella aula que bien conocía, pues ahí estaba "Su príncipe", a quien había denominado así dentro de su cabeza. Simplemente no podía creer esos extraños rumores, en el club de Literatura se había propuesto un café-cosplay con la temática de Hamlet, alguien que no era ella sería Ophelia y en consecuencia Nezumi había terminado accediendo por las molestas recomendaciones de la profesora, qué fuese el quien los ayudara, así daba algo de propaganda a la obra. No, no lo iba aceptar, ¿quien había sido sorteada con el papel de Ophelia?<p>

Entró al aula viendo allí a Nezumi hablando con aquel chico de cabellos blancos, Shion, si bien recordaba. Ese chico estaba en el club de literatura, él debía saber quien había tomado el papel de Ophelia, pero no podía simplemente llegar a preguntar, sonaría demasiado interesada.

- Ann - Se volteó al reconocer la voz de Safu tras ella, parecía que estaba regresando de alguno de sus deberes - ¿Qué pasa vienes a ver a Nezumi? - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? - Safu también estaba en ese club, ¿no? - Pues, si - miró de reojo a Nezumi quien aún parecía no percatarse que estaba allí - Oye Safu, ¿Tú estás en el Club de Literatura, ¿no? - preguntó seria.

- Si, ¿por?

- Es que... ¿tú sabes quien tiene el papel de Ophelia? - sabía que era mejor preguntarle a ella, después de todo había intercambiado algunas conversaciones con ella y podía sentirse cómoda preguntándole.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - Safu la miró seriamente.

- Es que yo... quería saber, sólo eso... - vio a Safu suspirar.

- No tengo permitido divulgar que papeles tienen los miembros del club, la presidenta dijo que sería secreto - Ann puso una cara decaída, seguro todo eso era culpa de Nezumi - No te preocupes, a mi no me ha tocado ese papel, más bien a ninguna chica... - se atrevió a decir para calmarla.

- ¿Eh? - alzó su mirada un tanto aliviada -¡Muchas gracias! - ahora se sentía mejor, ninguna de ellas tenía el papel, había ido a parar a manos de un chico, pero no tenía importancia.

Al finalizar el resto del día había logrado escaparse ágilmente de aquella que lo seguía meticulosamente. Se había escapado con la excusa de ir al baño pero había tomado sus cosas y ahora se encontraba yendo a la salida. Simplemente debía tomar sus zapatos e irse.

Se detuvo viendo a Shion que estaba terminando de acomodarse los zapatos, se estaba yendo.

- ¿Nezumi? - parecía que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Quien más...- se acercó yendo a su casillero.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Ajá - sacó sus zapatos se los cambió - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos? - se atrevió a preguntar con un tono malicioso.

Pero Shion ni se inmutó a su pregunta asintiendo levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? pensé que esperarías a Safu - dijo con burla.

- Safu dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde por lo del festival y bueno... ya no tengo más nada que hacer.

Ambos comenzaron a avanzar saliendo finalmente del edificio. Esperaba poder salir de allí antes de que Ann se diera cuenta que se había ido.

- Y Bien, Majestad, ¿cómo te fue hoy en el Club? - preguntó casualmente, vio a Shion tensarse ante su pregunta, no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle con respecto a eso.

- Pues bien...- había visto bien, vio que las mejillas del otro estaban rojas - Aunque es algo incomodo.

- ¡Ja! debe ser porque están con los preparativos, ¿qué personaje tienes? - debía ser por las pruebas de vestuario, aunque pensándolo bien, a Shion no le debía sentar mal un traje al estilo medieval.

- No tengo permitido decirlo - le escuchó decir y alzó una ceja.

- Esas son patrañas, aunque han estado guardando mucho silencio por eso, ¿O es que no quieres decírmelo? - insinuó con burla.

- No es eso... es que...olvídalo, ¿cómo te va en la obra? - Shion cambió tan súbitamente de tema que le confundió.

- Parece que no piensas responderme, ¿no es así?

- De todas maneras nos veremos en el festival dentro de unos días, no tiene importancia - ¡oh!, claro que la tenía! no pensaba decirle a Nezumi que papel tenía, prefería morir en el último segundo.

- Cómo quieras, eso solo hace mas tentadora la idea - Shion evitó mirarle, o podía hacerlo, su cara le ardía mucho y escuchar a Nezumi decir cosas así... - Hace un buen rato que no salimos por ahí, ¿quieres tomar un helado?

Shion tartamudeó, pero al final, alegre, decidió acompañarlo. Caminaron hacia la heladería más cercana a la escuela, a la misma donde el albino había pasado un rato con Safu. Hostigado de la vainilla, mejor escogió de Mamey. Nezumi ordenó lo mismo.

-Sabe Majestad, tiene buen gusto a la hora de escoger helados.

Shion rió.

-Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Nezumi lo observó con picardía.

-¿Y qué personaje eres? -el albino comenzó a toser -¡Vamos!

-Ya te dije que no puedo decírtelo -protestó el albino completamente ruborizado. La idea de que Nezumi se enterara le daba escalofríos. El pelinegro lanzó un suspiro.

-Entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza -y lamió su helado. Shion lo miró con cierto temor.

-¿A la... fuerza?

-Sí... tendré que utilizar mis métodos -lo miró seriamente. Shion tragó saliva y bajó la mirada - Después de tanto tiempo estando juntos, ya identificó cuando mientes y cuando no.

-N-no digas to-tonterías

Nezumi lanzó una carcajada.

-Todavía ni te pregunto y ya estás sudando... eres irremediable -consumió otro poco de su helado - Pero ni creas te salvarás de mi interrogatorio.

-¡Basta Nezumi! -su rojiza cara hacía que el pelinegro se riera con mayor fuerza -Pues... ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente. Además tú no me conoces tan bien -fingió seriedad y fortaleza. Probó su helado con rapidez. Nezumi lo observó comer.

Nezumi empezó a experimentar, diciendo algunos nombres de los personajes y observando con cuidado las acciones del albino. Como este último realmente no quería que se enterase, de repente se puso de pie, dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo de la heladería tras un "Adiós Nezumi"

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Se le había escapado. Pero de algo estaba seguro... era un personaje que le daba mucha vergüenza.

Un agudo grito se hizo presente luego de que el timbre sonara. Ann entró al salón gritando el nombre de Nezumi. Corrió a abrazarlo y el pelinegro tuvo que controlar sus ganas de empujarla.

-¡Ah Nezumi! qué malo eres, ya ni siquiera me saludas -le reclamó - Solo nos vemos en el club, de ahí fuera ni comemos juntos ni caminamos a casa juntos.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con indiferencia medida, después de todo varios del salón lo observaban curiosos. Tampoco quería que se divulgara que era un demonio con las mujeres.

Ann hizo un puchero e ignoró la pregunta.

-Hola Shion, Safu.

-Hola -respondieron al unísono.

-Oye Nezumi, ¿ya te enteraste que los del club de literatura se disfrazarán de la novela que vamos a actuar? -la pelirroja le preguntó con tal de entablar una conversación. Inmediatamente Shion se puso algo tenso -¿Sabes? Al principio me parecía una pésima idea, pero ahora estoy tranquila.

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó algo interesado el pelinegro, sin perderse las reacciones del albino.

-Porque al menos sé que la persona que interpretará a Ophelia, mi personaje, no es una mujer.

-¿Eh? -Nezumi se sorprendió. Shion tembló un poco, pero se calmó. Sabía que Nezumi observaba con detenimiento su espalda, la cual parecía estar temblando como si en invierno estuviesen -¿Entonces quién es?

-No lo sé -respondió resignada la chica -Safu no quiere contarme -y le sonrió a la susodicha. Safu rió nerviosamente.

-Eso significa que será un hombre, qué bizarro -Nezumi se burló - Definitivamente será digno de verse -y comenzó a reír. Ann hizo lo mismo.

Shion se tensó y Safu frunció el ceño.

-Pobre del sujeto que tenga que ser Ophelia, ¡qué vergüenza para un chico! -Ann dijo con tal de caerle bien a "Su príncipe".

Nezumi se detuvo en seco.

-¿Vergüenza? -y miró de reojo al albino, quien parecía no haberse inmutado con la plática. Lo cuál era todo lo contrario.

De repente entró el maestro. Ann, quejándose salió del salón. Shion sonrió y lanzó un suspiro, se sentía aliviado y Safu relajó su rostro y se fue a sentar.

Casi tuvo simples deseos de replicarle a Safu por eso, Sabía que Nezumi se iba a enterar tarde o temprano pero aún quería retrasar aquello lo mas que podía, era muy vergonzoso, y claro ahora Ann le había dado una pista a Nezumi de cual podría ser su papel, sólo esperaba que Nezumi no preguntara. Había estado tan nervioso que se temía hacer algún movimiento extraño que lo pudiera delatar, hasta tenía miedo de respirar ya que Nezumi lo había estado viendo insistentemente.

Y como decía Ann sentía mucha vergüenza, era un chico en el papel de una chica, claro que ante todo Ann lucía muy tranquila con aquello.

En cambio Nezumi no lucía para nada extrañado de que su supuesta "Ophelia" fuese un chico, más bien lucía calmado, cosa que el no podía hacer.

El resto de la clase pasó y Nezumi se marchó al ensayo del club de teatro, al final pudo soltar un suspiro pudiendo respirar con tranquilidad, agradecía que Nezumi no le hubiese hecho un comentario sobre el papel que le había tocado nuevamente.

Safu tomaba sus cosas junto a él para ir a sus respetivas aulas, escuchó a Safu disculparse copiosamente por haberle soltado el dato a Ann, sonrió diciendo que estaba bien, además de todas maneras el día del festival todos lo sabrían.

Ahora estaba allí siendo el objeto de prueba de aquel traje. Akari se había encargado de la confección de los trajes, no podrían hacer uso de los que tenían en el Club de teatro por razones obvias de que se podrían estropear o por cuestiones de tiempo y preparación para los integrantes de aquel club, no le agradaba la idea de tener que usar un vestido, aunque era muy bonito decía Safu.

Safu vestía un traje muy varonil, lucía como un príncipe, se atrevió a pensar. Safu tenía un carácter muy fuerte, de verdad se veía muy bien con aquel traje.

Akari había terminado de acomodar el traje diciéndole que se veía muy bien, al final le pidió que se lo quitara, quedaban dos días para el festival, la chica le ofreció que en conjunto al traje usara una peluca, sacó de una bolsa una de color blanco, le preguntó que porque tenía que ser de ese color, y ella simplemente dijo que iba con la estética, tenía un color de cabello muy lindo y con eso lo justificó, sabía ya que era en vano quejarse.

Ahora la otra cosa que no le gustaba del todo, tener que comportarse como una señorita.

- ¡Shion, lo haces muy bien! - Akari había dicho emocionada mientras aplaudía.

- Gracias...- dijo un tanto forzado, de verdad que no le gustaba y lo peor de todo era que todos los presentes lo aplaudían.

Safu incluso se puso de acuerdo diciendo que no le quedaba tan mal ese papel, y claro Safu había logrado meterse en el papel, aunque terminaba siendo un hermano que parecía tener complejo de hermana. Dejaron al final el Instituto, era algo tarde.

- Shion, ¿aún sigues así por lo de tu personaje? - vio a Safu que le hablaba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Eh?, no, estoy bien, sólo que no acostumbro del todo. Tú pareces haberte acostumbrado al tuyo.

- Bueno, no es que agrade actuar como un chico, pero sólo será por un día.

- Si...

- No deberías preocuparte, sabes que si ese idiota se burla de ti, lo golpearé - ¿se estaba refiriendo a Nezumi?

Casi se había olvidado de él.

- Aunque no creo que sea tan bueno como todos dicen, deben estar exagerando - escuchó a Safu decir.

¿Una exageración? No había visto a Nezumi actuar así que no sabía que decir.

Y como era de esperarse, luego de tanto ajetreo, quedaba solo un día para el dichoso festival. A esa altura Shion ya estaba queriendo regresar sus boletos, realmente no deseaba que toda la escuela, pero sobre todo Nezumi, lo vieran vestido y actuando como una mujer.

Los ensayos se habían vuelto más tediosos y se habían expandido a casi tres horas por club, aunque los de teatro siempre eran los últimos de salir, cosa que aliviaba aún más a nuestro albino. Después de todo no se había encontrado con Nezumi, salvo en las clases, y esto conllevaba a que el pelinegro no lo agobiara con querer saber su personaje.

Hubo un último ensayo en todos los clubes, aquí fue donde los estudiantes conocieron el verdadero significado de exigencia. Con Nezumi no había problema, dominaba el papel y tenía poder absoluto en todo el teatro, sin embargo a su profesora le daba pavor imaginándose al apuesto Hamlet olvidándose sus líneas el mero día del evento.

Entre tanto, los vestidos para el café-cosplay ya estaban listos para el día, salvo alguno que otro que requería poco tiempo para colocar algún botón o para subir la bastilla. Akari, en último momento y luego de un ensayo general y una organización para el café, le entregó a cada personaje sus respectivos disfraces.

De repente se escuchó en el comunicador del instituto al director Rikiga carraspeando.

-Atención estudiantes, les recordamos que el festival se llevará a cabo el día de mañana a partir de diez de la mañana, como claramente dice en las invitaciones que tienen sus familiares. Sin embargo solicitan sus profesores que ustedes vengan dos horas antes para preparar toda la escuela, por ende se suspenden las clases. También sus tutores les explicarán el orden cronológico de cada evento y su finalización. Gracias.

Shion suspiró resignado, ahora tenía que venir dos horas antes. Varios compañeros recordaban felices que no había clases.

Finalmente se impartió cada explicación y luego de una gran resolución de dudas, finalmente el profesor dejo que se fueran, ya que tenían mucho por ensayar.

Salieron del salón con pasos lentos. Safu se detuvo de pronto.

-Perdón Shion, pero yo debo ir al centro -le explicó -Tengo que comprar algo.

-¿Para mañana?

-Sí, una espada de plástico -respondió ella. Shion alzó una ceja -Nos vemos mañana.

Safu había decidido irse finalmente, aún le parecía extraño eso de la espada de plástico, pensó y él que podía usar, no podía usar una espada de plástico, las princesas no usan armas. Caminó resignado a su casa, mañana sería el "gran día".

Cuando llegó su mamá estaba poniendo a cargar la batería de la cámara, diciendo que le gustaría tomarle fotos, ya le había avisado que los padres podrían asistir al

evento de la tarde que era la obra de teatro, pero ella seguía insistiendo y Lily decía que quería verlo vestido de "princesa".

* * *

><p>El sonido estridente de los cohetes resonó en el cielo, finalmente se daba inicio al festival.<p>

Todo lucía muy bien, desde su ventana pudo ver los puestos de comida arreglados en la entrada, muchos globos de colores y pancartas.

Ahí se encontraba en el primer piso mientras terminaba de darse los últimos retoques, había pedido que no le maquillasen y por lo menos pareció la única suplica aceptada bajo la excusa de que así lucía muy bien.

Se miró en el espejo frente a él. La peluca tenía casi la misma tonalidad blanca que su cabello, pero se podía notar levemente el aspecto sintético de ésta, conjunto a una rosa azul adornando "su cabello". El vestido era un tanto largo, pero lo prefería así, por lo menos así podría llevar zapatos cómodos en vez de zapatillas como querían que lo hiciera, era un hermoso vestido de color azul como el cielo, no tenía ningún detalle en especial, a decir verdad era muy sencillo pero le gustaba de cierta manera, sólo se sentía extraño por el detalle mostrando sus hombros.

Safu entró al salón luciendo el traje de príncipe, tenía el cabello recogido, dándole un aspecto más varonil, de verdad le quedaba muy bien.

- ¡Shion! ven, ya vamos a abrir! -ella lo tomó del brazo para sacarlo de esa aula donde se estaba cambiando, había preferido hacerlo allí que en el baño donde el trayecto sería más largo. Safu lo llevó casi corriendo dos salones más adelantes donde un cartel que decía:

_"Café-Cosplay estilo Hamlet"_

Se sentía intimidado cuando entró, todos lucían muy bien con sus trajes y en seguida voltearon a mirarle aplaudiendo que le quedaba muy bien. Ya las mesas estaban acomodadas, se les entregó a cada uno una muestra del menú que consistía en una rebanada de pastel de diversos tipos y té.

Akari se detuvo para pedir su atención antes de empezar pidiendo que tratasen bien a los clientes con la excusa de tener más integrantes, como habían algunos papeles de género invertido decidió que los chicos atendieran a otros chicos y así mismo con las chicas diciendo que estaban muy "guapos". Ahora se sentía más inquieto, aunque rodó su vista por el salón, había alguien que faltaba, el personaje principal no estaba.

Lo cuál lo hizo sentir más tranquilo y seguro, lanzó un suspiro demostrando su aliviado descubrimiento. Tal vez, incluso, podría llegar hasta el final, eso sería un acto de suerte, en verdad no quería que lo viera vestido como tal.

Safu sonrió, creyendo saber en qué pensaba su amigo.

- Ophelia -lo llamó. Shion parpadeó pero pareció acudir al llamado - Deja de ser tan soñadora -Safu fingió voz varonil. Shion rio un poco - Será mejor que desempeñes de manera excelente tu papel en esta noche.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Safu?

La niña rió.

-Pensé que sería bueno practicar un poco mi voz y personalidad, quizá deberías hacer lo mismo, después de todo muy pronto llegaran los comensales -y le guiñó el ojo. Shion jamás se imaginó a su amiga haciendo tales actuaciones, ella tan seria -por cierto, de ahora en adelante me llamarás Laertes.

-D-de acuerdo.

Ya solo faltaba esperar, dentro de algunos minutos comenzarían a llegar los padres de familia y varios alumnos, además de profesores. La fiesta se iba a poner muy emocionante. En un santiamén todos estaban preparados.

-Por cierto, Akari -Shion la llamó. La chica dejó a un lado un adorno para una mesa y prestó su atención a "Ophelia" -El club de teatro hará su presentación al final, ¿verdad?... Entonces qué están haciendo ahora.

-Me parece que se estaban vistiendo -Akari sonrió -ya vez que algunos nos ayudaran aquí... como Nezumi.

Shion tragó saliva y rio con nerviosismo.

Varias familias y alumnos comenzaron a ingresar a la cafetería, rápidamente fueron atendidos. Shion se sentía realmente incómodo y ese nerviosismo aumentó cuando escuchó un llamado con una voz muy familiar.

Su madre y Lily lo llamaban con diversión. Shion se sonrojó al notar que Karan traía una cámara.

-¡Hijo, pero miras que adorable te vez!

-Mamá, no sigas.

-¡Shion es una princesa! -Lily tomó asiento, seguida de Karan. El albino les recitó el menú. Karan escogió para ambas una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, diciendo querer conocer el nivel de sabor que tenían.

Una vez fueron atendidas, Karan y Lily se dedicaron a tomar fotografías del lugar, los personajes, vestuarios y, obviamente, la mayoría de memoria la abarcó el retrato de Shion.

-Realmente les quedó excelente -Karan los felicitó. Safu se acercó de pronto, saludándola con una voz masculina que confundió a la madre del albino -¿Safu?, ¿en verdad eres tú?

Ella sonrió.

-¡Pero mírate! Incluso con ese vestuario luces hermosa y tan distinguida... creo que te queda muy bien vestirte así.

-Gracias señora -Safu respondió riendo.

De repente Akari llamó la atención, anunciando que el príncipe Hamlet había llegado. Shion se tensó y buscó con la mirada un lugar donde esconderse.

-Oh, príncipe -lo saludó Akari, sobre actuando un poco. Nezumi deseaba reírse, pero por le momento solo quería encontrar a esa cabellera blanca -lo hemos estado esperando, pero más que todos, su hermosa Ophelia.

Hubiera preferido que Akari no hubiese hecho una entrada tan pomposa, de pronto se sentía el centro de las miradas de todos, tal y como iba a ser, pero prefería entrar de manera discreta. Ann había insistido en acompañarle, pero de momento se había tenido que quedar para ayudar a acomodar ciertas cosas de los escenarios, ya luego se daría un vuelta por allá, pero sabía que al menos ya no estaba tan agobiada por saber quien sería Ophelia, ya que se sería un chico quien le interpretara.

Akari señaló a quien debía ser Ophelia, diciendo que lo esperaba impaciente. Guió su vista hasta donde debería estar Ophelia pero no había nadie allí. Akari estaba algo desconcertada de pronto oyó a Safu quejarse, la reconoció por su voz ya que lucía totalmente como un chico con aquel traje, sonrió para sí, después de todo eso le parecía sentar muy bien, pero Safu se quejaba de que había alguien tras ella, pudo notar el vestido sobresalir en el suelo sonrió maliciosamente, debía ser Ophelia, pero se seguro esta persona estaba tan nervioso por andar con esas pintas.

Finalmente Ophelia pareció hacer caso de las palabras de Safu, y se alejó de su figura.

No lo habría imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños. Era Shion quien vestía de manera impecable ese vestido de color azul conjunto a esa peluca de color blanco que le hacía parecer casi una chica. Shion estaba notablemente nervioso entonces ya sabía por qué no le quería decir cual era su personaje.

- ¡Oh Vamos Ophelia!, ven aquí, quiero que te tomes una foto junto a Hamlet para recordar este momento! - dijo animosa Akari sacando una cámara digital.

Vio como Shion comenzó a avanzar con un paso torpe, seguramente de lo nervioso que estaba entonces pudo fijarse como en un santiamén se encontraba contra el suelo ante la vista preocupada de todos.

- Lo siento... - escuchó decir a Shion quien se trataba de poner de pie. Seguramente había pisado el vestido.

- Venga aquí mi dulce Ophelia, no es de princesas caer al suelo - le había extendido la mano de manera caballerosa mientras la gente alrededor soltaba suspiros de alegría viendo tal escena que consideraban encantadora.

Shion se había quedado viendo por unos segundos la mano de Nezumi dudando si debía tomarla, se sentía tan avergonzado, pero al final decidió hacerlo. Akari les había pedido que se pusieran juntos para la foto, pero se sentía como cordero en matadero. Nezumi estaba muy cerca, y luciendo ese vestuario no hacía más que sonrojarse, la sabía porque sentía sus mejillas arder solo esperaba que no fuera tan notorio.

Al final Akari tomó las fotos y pidió que continuaran con la actividad mientras le explicaba a Nezumi acerca del mecanismo del Café. Su madre se había marchado junto a Lily a otro puesto y se sintió un poco más relajado. Echó un vistazo por el salón reformado viendo ya varias mesas ocupadas con chicas y chicos charlando, pudo ver a Safu que parecía ya tener algunos clientes, un par de chicas que habían optado por ella y de verdad que lo hacía muy bien.

Sacudió su cabeza debía prestar atención a su trabajo, aún no había conseguido un cliente real, que no fuese su madre y Lily.

Vio como venía un chico que parecía venir de otra escuela ya que tenía un uniforme diferente parecía un tanto perdido, bueno ya debía esforzarse por conseguir un cliente.

De pronto aquel chico se había detenido frente a él, seguramente parecía interesado en el tema de su club.

- Eh...¡Bienvenido a nuestro Café! ¿Desea entrar? - trató de olvidar su nerviosismo y que las piernas le temblaban para por lo menos hablar de manera entendible. Debía calmarse, ya tenía algo de experiencia atendiendo en la pastelería de su madre, pero el hecho de estar vestido de esa manera...

- Uhmm... parece divertido - lo vio razonar - Sólo si me atiendes tú - le sonrió, en ese momento se sintió algo aliviado, así que puso una sonrisa y le invitó dentro.

Le llevó a una de las mesas que aún permanecían vacías pidiéndole que tomara asiento.

- Esto... ¿deseas tomar o comer algo?, tenemos pastel y té.

- Bueno me parece bien - Shion asintió y fue a buscar el pedido.

Dejó cuidadosamente la rebanada de pastel en la mesa junto al té y tomó asiento.

Trató de calmarse ahora debía tratar bien a esa persona y hacerle pasar un rato agradable.

- ¿Y básicamente de que estas disfrazada? - escuchó al chico algo curioso.

- Ah, pues soy Ophelia, un personaje de Hamlet, la obra de Shakespeare, ¿la has leído?

El chico hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza - La verdad no leo muchos libros, pero verte a ti me causa algo curiosidad por saber de esa historia.

- ¿En serio? Si quieres puedo platicarte de ella - había dejado su timidez un poco y ahora se sentía algo más relajado de poder hablar abiertamente.

- Me gustaría oírlo - dijo aquel muchacho.

Al otro lado del salón estaba Nezumi quien no había dejado de lanzar miradas furtivas a la mesa donde se encontraba Shion, ¿quién era ese chico allí sentado? No le gustaba como le miraba, Shion sonreía tontamente seguramente hablándole sobre Hamlet, pero le molestaba la mirada que le dedicaba el otro, parecía la mirada de un cazador.

- ¿Hamlet? esto... ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó la chica que estaba frente a él, ya hacía un rato se había conseguido una clienta, pero parecía que se olvidaba por completo de la existencia de la muchacha para vigilar Shion. Maldición, así no era él, ¿por qué debía sentirse... celoso? de aquello, Shion era un chico, no una dama a la cual proteger, además no era su novia o novio, entonces no debía sentirse con derecho o necesidad de quererle apartar de la persona frente a él...

Trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente y cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos. Tuvo mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder girar su rostro hacia la persona que atendía y fingir desinterés en la escena que despertaba en él una inmensa rabia.

Con la mejor de sus sonrisas se disculpó con la chica y le pidió su orden. Hecho aquello se alejó de la mesa, caminando seguro y derecho hacia donde estaban los alimentos pero una risilla lo frenó en seco.

Shion, seguía conversando con aquél idiota, hasta ni parecía que el albino era mesero. Con seriedad se acercó hasta el dueto.

-Disculpen -los interrumpió. Shion lo miró con cierta sorpresa, aquella mirada demasiado afilada que le proporcionaban a su acompañante lo hizo sentir nervioso -Ophelia, creo que debes atender la mesa de allá -y señaló una al azar. Shion tragó en seco y se puso de pie.

-Perdón -se disculpó e hizo una reverencia extraña, caracterizando a su personaje y después se marchó.

Nezumi sonrió de lado y de igual forma hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Finalmente, luego de atender a muchísimas personas que no dejaban de llegar, el albino se dio el lujo de sentarse y suspirar. ¡Vaya día! hubiera sido más fácil atender sin ese vestido tan largo y esa peluca que le picaba. De cualquier forma su turno había acabado.

Miró vacilante hacia la mesa donde se había encontrado a aquel muchacho, pero esta ya estaba vacía. Sintió vergüenza y se regañó internamente por haber sido tan maleducado. Aunque toda la culpa la tenía Nezumi.

Recordando de la presencia del pelinegro, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, pero al parecer ya se había retirado.

-¿A quién buscas? -escuchó una voz familiar. Al voltear se encontró con aquel joven. Este último rio ante la reacción del albino.

-Ah, pero creí que ya te habías ido -le respondió. El joven volvió a reír.

-Bueno no podía irme porque cierta persona me había prometido contarme Hamlet.

-Ah, siento eso.

-No importa -sonrió -así que... ¿tienes tiempo?

-Cla-claro -se sentaron nuevamente y Shion empezó su historia.

El joven lo observaba, concentrado en el tema pero más en la vista que tenía. Debía admitir que era una chica linda, su cabello blanco y largo, su piel parecía suave al tacto y esos ojos tan rojos como cerezas. Simplemente linda.

Luego de unos minutos, Shion terminó el resumen, el joven se sorprendió con el final.

-En verdad que es un libro extraordinario -sonrió - Me alegra de haberlo conocido, creo que lo leeré.

-Es una gran idea, en verdad vale la pena.

-¡Shion, ya terminamos, podemos irnos! -Safu le avisó. El albino sonrió y afirmó - Yo ya iré a cambiarme.

-Está bien, Safu. Te alcanzo luego.

Safu se tornó seria y salió sin decir más.

-Así que... tu nombre es Shion -sonrió con picardía el muchacho. El albino rió como tonto.

-Es que a mi madre le encantan los shion.

-Sí, es una bella flor -puso su mejor rostro - Eres digna de usar el nombre.

-¿Eh? -al entender tal cumplido, Shion se ruborizó de sobre manera -Esto... yo...

Pero un sonido muy peculiar interrumpió todo momento. El joven levantó su celular y leyó, al parecer, el mensaje recibido.

-Perdón Shion, Me están buscando -se puso de pie con lentitud y molestia. ¡Vaya oportuna! - Tengo que irme.

-Sí, no hay problema... esto...

-Me llamo Roy -se inclinó actuando, y besó la mano de Shion. Este volvió a sonrojarse - Gusto en conocerla... Ophelia.

-A-ah... cla-claro, igualmente.

Roy tomó sus cosas y salió. Shion suspiró una vez se sintió solo.

- ¿Con que un conquistador, eh?

Aquella frase llena de sarcasmo y cierta ira, lo hizo temblar. Con lentitud giró su rostro hacia la puerta. No supo como reaccionar ante la presencia de cierto pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarlo con rabia.

-Qué bien actúas... Ophelia

No sabía ¿por qué se estremecía ante aquellas palabras?, sentía su cuerpo temblar y la manera en que Nezumi lo miraba no ayudaba mucho.

- Esto... gracias... - dijo ante lo último - ¿Pero a qué te refieres con un conquistador? - no entendió aquello que quiso decir Nezumi.

- Tsk... de verdad no sé si eres muy tonto o es que no usas el cerebro que tienes allí - señaló su cabeza.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza y molestia por aquello que le decía de manera ofensiva - Lo siento, pero no entiendo a que te refieres.

- Shion, eres demasiado inocente - suspiró con cansancio.

Shion frunció el ceño ya un tanto harto de que Nezumi siempre dijera cosas como esas y nunca le dijera el porqué.

- No creo que eso tenga algo de malo, la verdad es que nunca puedo entender que piensas... como cuando me interrumpiste hace un rato.

- ¡Ja! ni en un millón de años comprenderías lo que pienso Shion. Pero eres totalmente un caso perdido negándote a ver la realidad, sigue en tu mundo de fantasías.

Shion ya no quería seguir escuchando aquellas palabras filosas, bajó el rostro con algo de coraje y tomó parte del vestido para poder caminar sin tropezar, largándose de allí como podía. No podía estar enojado un día como hoy, la estuvo pasando muy bien y no iba a dejar que nada lo arruinara.

Nezumi miró de reojo como el albino se había marchado con un paso torpe. Soltó un bufido molesto, Shion de verdad era un caso perdido, por más que le lanzara indirectas sobre lo que veía en aquel sujeto, Shion no lo comprendería. Claro que ese no era su problema, no le molestaba el hecho de que ese sujeto tuviese una mirada predadora contra Shion, Shion era grandecito podía cuidarse sólo...

"_Es un fenómeno que no se nos acerque..."_

Masculló con molestia recordando aquello. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar a Shion de sus pensamientos, salió del salón por el pasillo que estaba algo vacío.

Muchos de los eventos habían terminado, así que ya se debían estar reuniendo en el auditorio para disfrutar del evento de cierre que era la obra.

De pronto sintió como unos brazos lo sujetaban fuertemente adentrándolo a uno de los salones vacíos.

- ¿Ann?

- Ah, Nezumi disculpa, por fin te encuentro. Estuve ocupada con las escenografías - dijo ella un tanto apenada.

Nezumi rodó los ojos, la verdad agradecía que no hubiera aparecido por allá.

- Es una pena, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora, tenemos que ir al auditorio.

- Eso lo sé, pero tenemos tiempo... - dijo ella un tanto segura - Es que yo quería que... - ella se ruborizó.

Nezumi entrecerró los ojos examinando la situación, ya se había encontrado en una esas antes, así que no le sorprendía.

Entonces ella se puso de puntillas logrando alcanzarle de manera dificultosa uniendo en un suave rose sus labios.

No le sorprendió si a caso y vio que ella estaba totalmente ruborizada viéndole apenada.

- Dime Nezumi, ¿vendrás conmigo a la fiesta? - aquello sonaba como una especie de orden, como tratase de convéncele con aquel el beso, sonrió maliciosamente.

- Veo que no te rindes... Bueno da igual, acepto - acercó el cuerpo de ella al suyo de manera descarada juntando sus labios nuevamente en un beso algo más profundo.

Ella se había quedado totalmente ruborizada y también feliz. Sin pensarlo se colgó del brazo de Nezumi muy alegre saliendo ambos de aquel salón vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**Mistralax: **XD como soy malvada lo dejo hasta aquí, ya que era un capítulo super largo DX

Para quienes no conozcan o recuerden a Roy: es el novio de Ann en la serie, quien viene a ser un clon de baja calidad de November 11.

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Guest: **Waaa gracias por comentar! Ojalá que en la proxima fanfiction ya arregle el problema de los reviews anónimos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aqui nuevo cap, espero que les guste. Esta algo larguito el cap XD

**Carlac94: **Y yo solo quiero exclamar lo feliz que estoy por tantos reviews, sigan así xDD aunque me doleran los dedos por contestar

**Advertencias:**

Plot twist! + Roy y Ann y Shion con sentido común (?)

Para los que no recuerdan a la hermosa de Ann (?) y Roy les dejamos el link de una imagen, la más perfecta que encontramos xD

Quiten los espacios y paréntesis:

(http:) (/) (/) ordinaryflair. files. wordpress (.com)/ 2011/08/ no-6-ep5-ann-and-roy-kiss. jpg

Sí, parece una fórmula xD

Y si no están conformes los invitamos a ver el capítulo 5 de nuestro anime preferido.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXII**

"Festival II"

* * *

><p>Shion caminó lo más rápido que aquél vestido largo le permitía hacia uno de los salones. Había perdido un valioso tiempo con Nezumi y Roy, y por culpa de ambos no había podido cambiarse, ya no soportaba más estar con ese vestuario.<p>

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Akari, esta le sonrió.

-Gracias Shion por tu actuación en la cafetería, estoy segura que a muchos les gustó.

- Sí, creo salió muy bien.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Salió genial! Nunca pensé que quedaría así de bien -nuevamente sonrió, haciendo sentir al albino en confianza -Por cierto lo de la caída estuvo fenomenal.

Akari lanzó unas cuantas carcajadas, Shion se ruborizó, ¿por qué tenía que recordar ese evento tan vergonzoso? Con trabajo rió también de su propio accidente. Iba a entrar al salón cuando Akari lo detuvo.

-Espera, ya va a empezar la obra, no te va a dar tiempo de cambiarte -y lo jaloneó fuera - Además sé lo emocionado que estás de ver a Nezumi actuar.

-¡S-sí pero...!

-Vamos... -lo arrastró por los pasillos -Además te ves muy bien así y ya todos saben que eres tú.

-Ese es el problema -al no aplicar fuerza, se dejó llevar hasta el auditorio.

Shion suspiró cansado. Estaba molesto con Nezumi, con ese vestido estúpido y con Akari, ¿cómo podía ponerse peor la cosa? Y pareció que le leyeron el pensamiento. Pudo ver a Nezumi llegar por detrás del telón, venía agarrado de la mano con Ann. Sintió una extraña rabia y tristeza.

Decidió ignorar todo. Buscó a Safu con la mirada, encontrándola en la segunda fila junto con su madre y Lily; las tres, al parecer, reservando un lugar que supuso era para él. Rápido se coló hasta adelante y se sentó. Safu lo miró curiosa.

-Creí que ya te habías cambiado -Shion se ruborizó. Karan sonrió y le tomó una fotografía.

-No me dio tiempo -explicó nervioso el albino. Lanzó otro suspiro y puso su atención al escenario que seguía con la cortina corrida. Safu no dijo más. Cuando Shion volteó se encontró con la mirada atenta de Roy hacia la cortina. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

De repente, y luego de escuchar la tercera llamada por las bocinas, el telón se movió para dejar ver a unos guardias. Shion identificó la escena en un santiamén, prediciendo en su mente que aparecería el fantasma del padre de Hamlet. Y, evidentemente, eso ocurrió.

Aún se escuchaban algunos murmullos, al parecer la obra no emocionaba al público. Shion estaba muy ansioso, casi como si fuera su turno de salir en escena. Todo ruido se silenció ante una voz potente, grave, varonil... reconociblemente Nezumi estaba hablando. Varias chicas suspiraban y esa emoción aumentó cuando salió finalmente.

Shion se quedó mudo ante la actuación, todo el auditorio permaneció en mutismo.

La actuación de Nezumi era perfecta, que incluso transmitió a todos los presentes esa desesperación de venganza, característico en los personajes.

Y así corrió la obra, las escenas, los diálogos y personajes. Una representación espectacular.

Bueno, casi espectacular... Cuando Shion detectó otro capítulo, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Hamlet y Ophelia platicaban, tomados de la mano. La euforia aumentó cuando ambos se besaron.

Shion comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

Sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho cuando vio aquel beso. Sabía que era una actuación que era algo inevitable dentro del guión, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta tristeza recorrer su cuerpo. Le dolía.

- ¿Shion? ¿Estás llorando? - escuchó a Safu quien parecía preocupada no hablando muy alto sólo para él. ¿Estaba llorando? se llevó una mano al rostro notando algo húmedo.

- ¿Shion acaso ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó ella muy preocupada.

- Estoy bien, sólo me conmoví con la obra... - trató de sonar lo mas convincente y Safu le miraba aún de manera analizadora pero sonrió, después de todo ella sabía cuanto le gustaba ese libro.

- Eres demasiado sensible a estas cosas, es como cuando terminaste de leer el libro.

- Supongo - fingió una sonrisa. Volvió su vista al frente para terminar de ver la obra.

Al final había terminado con una gran ovación, se sintió de alguna forma contento de que todo saliera bien.

Vio como los protagonistas de la obra desaparecieron tras la cortina dando por finalizado el evento. La gente se comenzó a levantar para marcharse, también quería marcharse, pero luego de esto seguía aquella fiesta, Safu le tomó del brazo diciéndole que en un rato se veían ya que debía estar presente para el inicio de la fiesta, la vio despedirse de su madre y Lily de manera cariñosa y entonces se preguntaba ¿por qué no podía sentirse atraído hacia ella?

- Shion, bueno yo me voy, diviértete en la fiesta, no te vayas muy tarde, ¿sí? - su madre le despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla yéndose junto a Lily quien decía que le hubiese hecho mucha ilusión verle sobre aquel escenario. Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso, no sabía actuar y de seguro estaría tan nervioso que no podría articular palabra alguna allí frente a todos. Bueno ya que más le quedaba, debía ir a buscar su ropa y cambiarse, de seguro aún era el único al que le faltaba. Caminó levantando nuevamente el largo vestido por el pasillo algo desolado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una respiración algo agitada, se tensó un poco volteando a ver de quien se trataba.

- Oye corres muy rápido para usar vestido - escuchó aquella voz un tanto familiar tras el. Pudo reconocer al muchacho de cabellos rubios y pecas.

- ¿Roy? pero que susto me has dado - dijo un tanto aliviado.

- Discúlpame esa, es que vi que ibas tan apresurada y quise alcanzarte.

- No, tranquilo, está bien. Pero el festival ya ha terminado y no quisiera ser grosero pero ya deberías irte - dijo un tanto triste.

- Lo sé... pero no quería irme sin despedirme. Esto, ¿ibas a cambiarte? - preguntó algo curioso.

- ¿Eh? sí - balbuceó.

- Sabes me preocupé un poco - Roy se acercó unos cuantos pasos - Estabas llorando allá en el auditorio - se sintió algo avergonzado de haber sido descubierto.

- No, es necesario, sólo me conmoví con la obra - mintió nuevamente.

- ¿En serio? - estaba demasiado cerca, le había tomado sutilmente del mentón haciendo que le viera directamente a sus ojos.

No sabía ¿por qué? pero su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía algo extraño: una extraña mezcla de temor y curiosidad algo muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando Nezumi estaba así de cerca.

Dio un paso hacia atrás queriendo agrandar aquella distancia, se sentía incomodo con aquella extraña cercanía.

- Lo siento debo marcharme.

- ¡Espera! - Roy le tomó del brazo.

Masculló algo molesto algunas maldiciones, luego de terminar oficialmente con aquella obra casi se le hacía imposible despegarse de Ann, quizás se podía decir que era su culpa por dejarla acercarse y acercarla de esa manera, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Todos cuchicheaban acerca del beso en el escenario y Ann estaba con una imagen tan gloriosa que hacía que las otras chicas se sintieran algo celosas.

Se iba a ir a cambiar cuando recordó algo en el escenario.

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien hijo! - escuchó aquella melodiosa voz al asomarse fuera del escenario. Su madre había logrado asistir, vio que tenía una videocámara, de seguro había grabado la experiencia la cual quemaría luego en varios discos.

- Gracias - dijo sinceramente.

- ¡Nezumi! - oyó la estridente voz de Ann quien corría a pegarse a su brazo nuevamente.

- ¡Ah!, pero si tu eres la linda Ophelia, yo soy la madre de Nezumi - dijo su madre recordando a la chica.

- ¿Eh? sí, muchas gracias! es un placer conocerla - dijo muy contenta.

- Bueno me tengo que ir, supongo que luego vendrá la fiesta, no te quedes hasta tarde.

- Escuchó que ella le dijo casi subrayando lo último.

- Que linda era tu mamá, Nezumi - dijo Ann.

Soltó un suspiro algo sofocado, entonces pudo ver a lo lejos a Shion que aún seguía vestido de aquella manera, se había despedido de su madre y Lily, se había quedado de pronto viendo hacia aquel punto, de seguro iba a cambiarse, entonces vio algo que no le gustó, al cabo de unos segundos aquel chico de cabellos rubios fue por el mismo camino, se suponía que aquella no era la salida.

Logró separarse del agarre de Ann, para seguirle, sabía que no era su problema, ya se lo había repetido en su cabeza miles de veces, pero aún así no lo podía ignorar.

- Voy al baño... - dijo fríamente.

- Nezum...

Ann se quedado con la palabra en la boca viendo como Nezumi se había ido, algo enojada infló sus mejillas y fue directo a terminar de cambiarse.

Iba a paso normal creyendo que quizás los alcanzaría, pero no había rastro alguno.

Recordaba que el salón donde seguramente Shion había dejado sus cosas sería el primer piso. Siguió el camino hasta las escaleras.

- ¡Espera! - alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Roy desde los escalones.

- ¿Qué...? - aquella era la voz de Shion, por aquel silencio abrupto parecía como si le hubiesen callado bruscamente. Comenzó a acelerar más el paso hasta casi ir corriendo.

- ¡Basta! - escuchó aquel grito y el sonido seco como una bofetada resonando en el aire.

Llegó hasta el piso topándose con aquella escena, Roy sostenía con fuerza a Shion casi inmovilizándole mientras tenía rostro hacia un lado seguramente por aquel golpe viendo a Shion con la mano levantada.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No te gusto? - dijo Roy tocándose la mejilla algo enojado.

Shion se había quedado perplejo ante aquello.

- Piensas mal - dijo maliciosamente agregándose a la escena.

Ambos voltearon a verle Shion con una cara de sorpresa y Roy algo enojado quizás por haberle interrumpido.

- Se supone que Ophelia sólo quiere a Hamlet - dijo acercándose hasta separarlo de Shion de un empujón.

- Ne-Nezumi -tartamudeó el pobre del albino. El susodicho se colocó delante de él.

-¿Po qué te metes en lo que no te importa? -Roy le reprochó. Comenzaba a odiar a ese sujeto, después de todo ya eran dos las veces que lo había interrumpido.

-¿Quién dijo que no me importaba? -sonrió arrogante -Te sugiero que te largues.

Roy parpadeó incrédulo. Seguido su expresión se tornó nerviosa.

-Entonces... -miró a Shion y señaló a Nezumi -¿Eres su novia?

-¿Eh?

-Pero ella no me dijo que tenía novio -se defendió Roy. Nezumi alzó una ceja sorprendido y Shion se tornó pálido.

-¿Novio? -Shion repitió impresionado, en seguida se sonrojó y negó como loco con la cabeza. Nezumi comprendió tiempo después el significado de esa frase y no pudo evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada. Roy observaba todo sin comprender.

- ¡Jajaja!, novia.

-¡Basta Nezumi, no es gracioso!

-¿Y cómo no iban a confundirte con ese disfraz? Realmente pareces una chica -siguió burlándose el pelinegro. Roy ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Confundirme?

-Realmente estás ciego, amigo -con poco cuidado le quitó la peluca al albino. Nezumi rió más alto al notar el rostro asustado y asombrado de Roy, era como un libro abierto - Pero qué idiota.

-¡Deja de reírte! -Shion le reprochó, arrebatándole la peluca.

-¿Eres... eres un chico?

En ese momento parecía que Roy iba a desmayarse. Shion no supo cómo contestar aquello, por lo que solo se disculpó y corrió rumbo al salón para por fin, poder cambiarse de ropa. Nezumi lo siguió tiempo después, tranquilo de conocer las razones de la atrevida aproximación de Roy a su albino.

Intentó abrir la puerta pero parecía sellada por dentro. Tuvo que suspirar y esperar fuera.

Cuando Shion salió, el sonrojó aumentó en su rostro al encontrarse con Nezumi. Trató de ignorarlo pero el otro no lo dejó avanzar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno... solo quería hablar contigo.

-... ¿De qué?

-Quería... -genial, ahora debía buscar una excusa. Shion esperó paciente, queriendo escuchar esa disculpa que nunca llegó. Al contrario, solo obtuvo otra burla.

Con tristeza se alejó. Nezumi lo vio alejarse, aunque decidió seguirlo. Suficiente tenía con ese pretenso con cara de balón.

En el transcurso se encontró con Ann, cosa que lo molestó de sobremanera. Lo habían capturado por el brazo y en todo momento la chica parecía reclamarle, con esa voz odiosamente chillante, el haberla dejado sola en el auditorio. Pero Nezumi solo contemplaba a aquél albino que parecía esperar a alguien. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, aunque debía confesar que lo había previsto, cuando observó a Safu acercársele con una sonrisa, escuchando un "¿listo?" por parte de ella y un "claro, vamos" de él.

-¡Ah, pero qué tiernos se ven! -Ann exclamó - Definitivamente hacen una linda pareja.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, Shion y Safu. Aunque ella me había comentado que iría con él aún así me sorprendió verlos juntos, es que se ven muy bien.

-Sí, demasiado bien -gruñó el pelinegro. Entonces notó como se acercaban, sonrió maliciosamente. En el justo momento en que estaban en frente de ellos, Nezumi tomó el rostro de Ann y unió sus labios.

Shion observó todo y su corazón se hizo trizas. Sin embargo no permitió que el mismo pelinegro notase su dolor, aunque tampoco era tan bajo como fingir un romance con Safu solo para causar celos, decidió seguir caminando y conversando felizmente con ella. Al menos eso logró despejar todo sentimiento de tristeza.

- Shion ¿qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Safu viendo lo desanimado que estaba.

- No es nada.

- No me engañas con eso - dijo ella con una mirada cansina.

- ¿De verdad? - a Safu no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

- Bien, entonces por qué no bailamos, ¿te parece? - dijo ella con cambiando su expresión a una sonriente.

Shion la miró un tanto distante, no era el tipo de persona que gustaba de bailar, la verdad era que su experiencia era nula y casi podía asegurar que tenía dos pies izquierdos.

- Supongo que estás cansado, ¿te parece si tomamos asiento? - Safu pareció comprender aquello, antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta ya había sido arrastrado a los asientos.

Trató por todos sus medios de apartar la vista de la pista de baile, donde Nezumi bailaba con Ann muy cerca de él, pero entonces lo comprendió estaba celoso.

Después de un rato Ann le había pedido descansar un poco, era perfecto para escabullírsele, más ella quería permanecer pegada a él como un chicle, agradeció de manera inconsciente al ver a las amigas de la pelirroja acercarse para charlar. Por fin tenía algo de paz.

Salió hasta fuera del gimnasio que se había acondicionado para la fiesta. Comenzó a caminar viendo que afuera había gente que seguro buscaba algo más de privacidad para sus cosas, prefirió alejarse de allí un rato.

Caminó hasta casi llegar a las puertas cerradas de la institución, se recargó contra un pequeño muro para despejarse un poco.

No entendía por qué Shion rondaba su mente, de una manera u otra todo lo que hacía tenía que ver con él, así como su repentino acercamiento con Ann.

Entonces sintió unos pasos que estaban muy cerca, parecía que nadie comprendía que quería estar sólo.

Guió su mirada a donde provenían los pasos que cada vez los oía más cercanos, se quedó algo curioso esperando a ver de quien se trataba, lo que no esperaba era ver a Shion allí.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual y enseguida Shion desvió la mirada.

- No sabía que me acosabas - dijo burlonamente.

- No te acosaba - Shion se giró a mirarle frunciendo levemente el ceño - Pero si te estaba buscando.

- ¿Se puede saber que quiere Su Majestad?

Shion se mordió el labio casi como si le costase hablar, dirigió su mirada a Nezumi quien lo veía expectante - Quería... quería pedirte disculpas - alcanzó a decir. Nezumi alzó una ceja un tanto desconcertado.

- Creo que tienes razón, soy un cabeza hueca - Shion sonrió amargamente.

Simplemente se había quedado escuchando aquellas palabras, Shion parecía algo nervioso diciendo aquello, pero por la mirada que tenía de verdad parecía lamentar lo sucedido.

- Ya, eso lo sé, pero no hay nada de que disculparte, en todo caso he sido quien se ha comportado especialmente mal contigo hoy - dijo colocando una mano sobre los cabellos blancos haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara.

Shion no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente se había quedado escuchando, se sentía feliz de que Nezumi le disculpara pero aún así no podía evitar sentir como si su corazón fuese aplastado.

- ¿Shion? - escuchó al otro llamarle de manera curiosa, seguro era porque estaba muy callado.

- ¿Eh? bueno yo me voy... supongo que querías algo de paz entre tanto bullicio - Shion se separó del agarre de Nezumi dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Se iba a marchar hasta que sintió la mano de Nezumi apresar su brazo, no quería voltear a verle porque tenía ganas de llorar. No importaba cuanto quisiera a Nezumi, ya sabía la respuesta que el otro le daría, por eso al menos quería procurar que su amistad siguiese en pie.

No podía ver a Safu con otro motivo que no fuese amistad, y lo comprendía porque ya había alguien ocupando su corazón, la persona que más quería. Desde niño siempre había querido estar cerca de Nezumi, pasar cada día a su lado pero ahora sentía las irremediables ganas de alejarse pero no podía.

- Quédate un rato, tienes cara de agobio - dijo Nezumi acercándolo un poco hacia él.

Quería rechazarle pero simplemente asintió un tanto derrotado.

- Sabes tú dices que eres un cabeza hueca, pero yo también lo soy - dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Shion volteó a mirarle algo confuso sin comprenderle.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos hacia el esfuerzo por decir algo.

- Esto... tu actuación de hoy estuvo genial.

- Gracias, tú tampoco estabas tan mal, hasta novio conseguiste - dijo entre risas. Shion se ruborizó algo avergonzado.

- Creo que deberíamos volver... de seguro Safu y Ann debe estar preocupadas.

Nezumi le miró de reojo. Volver allá, no quería, no cuando se sentía tan a gusto así.

- ¿De verdad crees que estoy saliendo con ella? - dijo soltando un suspiro.

Shion no respondió, las acciones de Nezumi habían hablado más de la cuenta el día de hoy.

Nezumi de pronto se mordió la lengua, el mismo sabía la respuesta.

- Ella te quiere... - dijo Shion suavemente dibujando una torpe sonrisa, le había costado mucho decir eso, casi podía sentir su corazón haciéndose pedazos.

Nezumi soltó un suspiro viendo que Shion había girado el rostro a otro lado evitando mirarle.

Ya se había cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, no importaba cuantas veces lo pensara, Shion era demasiado importante para él, simplemente no podía dejarlo a los brazos de nadie más, de eso se había dado cuenta hoy, quería ser el único que pudiese protegerle, pero siempre terminaba lastimándole.

Acercó su mano al hombro de Shion quizás llamando su atención. Éste volteó a mirarle algo sorprendido al ser halado del brazo quedando un tanto cerca de Nezumi.

Era como cuando Roy estaba cerca de él, pero había algo diferente, no sentía miedo o temor, tampoco quería correr y alejarse de allí, siempre con Nezumi esa sensación era diferente.

- Majestad ¿me concedería ésta pieza de baile? - dijo casi en un susurro.

Shion se extrañó de aquella proposición dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Yo... yo, lo siento, pero no soy muy bueno con el baile - dijo algo nervioso.

- Entonces te enseñaré - dijo divertido tomando la cintura del albino quien casi soltó un grito de sorpresa - Mira bien mis pies - señaló con la vista hacia abajo y Shion le miró algo atento, de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, demasiado.

- Nezumi... esto... No hay música, ¿cómo piensas bailar? - dijo un tanto avergonzado esperando que Nezumi quizás desistiese de la idea.

- No necesitamos más música que sonido del viento nocturno, Majestad - dijo dibujando una sonrisa cálida - Ahora comencemos...

Iniciaron con pasos lentos, precisos y fáciles; pero a pesar de eso a Shion le resultó dificultoso agarrar el ritmo. Un pie adelante y uno atrás; uno de lado y luego adelante. Nezumi sonrió cuando Shion comenzó a esforzarse y, aumentando la velocidad, lo obligó a dar algunas vueltas.

-Eres rápido con los pies -le dijo con una sonrisa. Shion se ruborizó y bajó la mirada - Ve al frente.

Y así hizo, entonces se perdió en aquellos ojos grisáceos que tanto le gustaba ver. Nezumi miraba a un lado, sonriendo y tarareando una pieza musical. Atrajo el cuerpo de Shion más suyo y aumentó los pasos.

Shion observaba cada movimiento con sorpresa, nunca había imaginado que Nezumi fuera tan bueno en bailar.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que Shion lanzó un suspiro cansado. Nezumi se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Cansado? -sonrió comprensible.

-Nunca pensé que bailar cansara tanto-jadeó un poco. Nezumi lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a una banca - Pero fue divertido.

-Me conmueve saber que le gustó el baile con su plebeyo, Majestad.

-Deja de decirme así -reprochó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Seguido sonrió -Gracias por enseñarme.

-No hay problema... además yo también me divertí.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos. Shion levantó la mirada, estaba muy oscuro el cielo.

-Quizá debamos volver. Safu y Ann deben estar preocupadas -bajó la mirada, sabiendo que en sus ojos se reflejaba esa inconformidad.

-Realmente no quisiera regresar.

Shion lo miró curioso.

-Pero Ann es...

-No es nada -suspiró - Supongo que solo me dejé llevar.

-Pero... pero ustedes se be...

-Sí, bueno -lo interrumpió y cerró los ojos, algo avergonzado por su conducta infantil y plan estúpido de poner celoso a Shion - Digamos que era una actuación.

El albino frunció la entreceja. Después bajó nuevamente la mirada.

-No es justo que la ilusiones.

-Oye, oye. No es tu problema.

-... Tienes razón -y se puso de pie - Me adelantaré. Al menos a mí si me importa mi pareja de baile.

Shion se fue sin decir más, y Nezumi tampoco se atrevió a contradecir aquello. Debía aceptar que no se estaba comportando muy caballeroso esa noche, pero es que la simple presencia de Ann era una excusa para ponerlo inmediatamente de mal humor.

-Vaya día -le susurró al cielo.

Cuando Shion iba caminando, con su mente obviamente analizando a cierto chico pelinegro, pasó por un pasillo algo alejado de la fiesta. Sorpresa fue la que tuvo al ver a Ann y Roy conversando en aquél sitio tan bizarro. Trató de seguir su camino pero la misma curiosidad se lo impidió, no sabía por qué le interesaban esos dos. Después de todo hacía poco Roy le había coqueteado y a Ann le gustaba Nezumi.

Trató de agudizar su oído pero no pudo escuchar nada. Lo que si le impresionó fue que Roy la abrazó tiempo después y ella correspondió el afecto.

Tragó saliva y forzó a sus piernas moverse. Nezumi tenía razón, ese era un tema que no le concernía.

Pero de cierta manera le molestaba, sacudió su cabeza, quizás estaba dejándose llevar por lo que veía, quizás ellos dos eran amigos, porqué tendría que tomar la opción más radical sin antes saber bien.

Desvió su vista buscando a Safu entre los presentes, pudo verla a unos cuantos metros y se pensaba dirigir allá cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz llamarle.

- Shion - era Ann - ¿Haz visto a Nezumi? hace un rato que no lo veo y me preocupa - dijo la chica.

- Eh... sí, estaba afuera - respondió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Oh, ya veo. ¡Ah mira! éste es un amigo mío - señaló a Roy que se había acercado cautelosamente hasta donde estaban - Se llama Roy.

Shion simplemente podía sentir como una especie de dolor de cabeza le comenzaba aflorar.

- Mira Roy, éste el es Shion - hubiese dado lo que fuera por salir huyendo de allí.

- ¿Eh? mucho gusto - dijo finalmente.

- Encantado - dijo Roy con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una sonrisa indescifrable, le daba algo de miedo.

Ann de pronto se fijó en el ambiente algo tenso que se había producido. No entendía ¿por qué? Shion a su parecer era un chico agradable y simpático al igual que Roy, entonces no entendía ese repentino cambio en el ambiente.

Rodó los ojos en un reflejo hacia la entrada logrando visualizar a Nezumi entrando, se sintió feliz de alguna forma.

Nezumi pareció darse cuenta de donde estaban y se acercó.

- Vaya parece que se divierten - dijo un tanto burlón uniéndose sin invitación alguna a la tensa conversación entre Shion y Roy.

Shion giró su mirada rápidamente sintiéndose un poco aliviado y Roy quien pudo enseguida reconocer esa voz trató de no ser tan obvio con su comportamiento.

- ¡Ah! Roy, éste es Nezumi, ¿recuerdas? ¡Él actuó de Hamlet! - dijo emocionada.

Claro que lo recordaba muy bien - Oh, sí, tu actuación fue magnifica.

Nezumi no dijo nada sólo se apartó sin siquiera mirarle.

- Voy por algo de beber - se excusó curiosamente.

Shion había aprovechado que la atención no estaba volcada sobre él y fue a buscar a Safu.

- Shion ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Lo siento, Safu. Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire - dijo tratando de parecer normal. Safu frunció un poco el entrecejo.

- Shion vine aquí para compartir contigo, dime si esto te molesta y nos vamos - dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

- No, de verdad está bien!

- Está bien. Te creo - dijo resignada. Safu bajó la mirada hacia su celular parecía estar viendo la hora, y por la expresión que la chica puso le desconcertó - Shion, ya es muy tarde son las diez - dijo extrañada.

- ¿En serio? - dijo un tanto desconcertado. ¿De verdad el tiempo había pasado volando tan rápido? Había prometido no llegar tan tarde pero ni se había fijado siquiera en el reloj.

- Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa, es peligroso que vayas sola - se ofreció, tal vez como una pequeña retribución.

- Está bien, sólo déjame despedirme - dijo ella señalando con la mirada un círculo de chicas cerca de ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, ya te marchas? - escuchó la gélida voz de Nezumi tras el.

- Si, ya es tarde...- afirmó.

- Bueno yo también me voy, esto ya se ha puesto aburrido desde hace un buen rato - dijo Nezumi viendo que ahora venía Safu de regreso.

- Shion, ya podemos irnos - digirió su mirada a Nezumi luego - Supongo que te quedarás aquí hasta el otro día - dijo con burla.

- Debes estar loca - sonrió - También me voy - Safu le miró con cierta molestia - ¿No te molestaría que los acompañe?

Shion miró un tanto sorprendido a Nezumi - No, está bien - dijo Shion para molestia de Safu.

Ya estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Ann había aparecido apegándose al brazo de Nezumi un tanto enojada alegando que pensaba dejarla allí sola.

- Pensé que te divertías - dijo Nezumi sonriendo aparentando ser inocente de todo lo que se le acusaba y enseguida Ann le perdonó aquello.

Ahora sí, iban los cuatro. Ann había desistido de hablar con Nezumi ya que parecía ni prestarle atención, así que comenzaba a hablar con Safu.

Pronto Shion y Nezumi se hallaron caminando tras ellas, habían decidido primero dejar a Safu y luego a Ann ya que para las chicas sería peligroso andar de noche.

- ¿Qué tanto miras allá? - dijo Nezumi un tanto curioso viendo que Shion tenía la vista puesta al frente pero iba mucho más arriba, miraba el cielo.

- Pues, pensaba que las estrellas estaban bonitas, aunque no hayan muchas hoy - respondió.

Nezumi rió levemente viendo que apenas había unos pequeños puntitos en el cielo. Bajó su vista a Shion quien suspiró un poco. Estaban algo cerca el uno del otro, vio disimuladamente que Shion tenía algo de frío por la manera en que se acariciaba las manos, así que de manera desinteresada posó su mano sobre una de las suyas.

Shion se sobresaltó un poco.

- Hace frío, ¿no te molestará que te dé un poco de calor? - dijo sin voltear a mirarle manteniendo la vista al frente.

- Gracias...

- Shion, ya llegamos -dijo Safu volteándose a verle igual que Ann. Ambos deshicieron el contacto rápidamente algo tensos.

- ¿Eh? sí, ¡qué rápido! - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Safu sacó las llaves de su casa.

- Bien nos vemos en clases - ella se despidió un tanto cortada por la presencia de aquellos dos.

Ahora sólo quedaba llevar a Ann.

Ann no había dejado de hablar en el trayecto con Nezumi y ciertas veces con él, no se le hacía pesada, pero la manera en que Nezumi contestaba con monosílabos inexpresivos a las palabras ella no le gustaba.

Habían llegado al edificio donde ella vivía, ella trató de despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla a Nezumi más este pareció esquivarlo diciendo que ya era tarde.

Ahora ambos estaban solos.

Era extraño.

- Nezumi...

- Si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir - dijo un tanto harto - Pero le pondré fin al juego, a mi también me molesta a veces.- tal vez esa era su manera de decir que entendía la situación de la chica.

Shion no dijo nada quizás estaba algo aliviado.

Finalmente estaban frente al edificio donde vivía ahora Nezumi, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de venir a visitarle, así que era algo nuevo para él.

- Nezumi, bueno yo me voy, ya es tarde - dijo Shion tratando de marcharse, más Nezumi le tomó del brazo.

- No seas tonto, es peligroso - dijo con una mirada gélida - Puedes quedarte a dormir a mi en mi casa.

-¿Eh? -no asimilaba lo que le había dicho -Pero... no quiero causar problemas

-Oh, vamos, yo siempre me quedo en tu casa, déjame retribuirte.

-Pero...

Nezumi suspiró cansado y obligó al albino a subir al apartamento. Cuando entraron, el albino notó lo bien decorado que estaba, al parecer el diseño interior había sido escogido por la madre de Nezumi, después de todo era un artista y tenía buen gusto.

Nezumi guardó su chamarra en el ropero de la entrada y seguido invitó a Shion a sentarse.

-Gracias, pero antes quiero avisarle a mi mamá.

-Ah, cierto, lo siento -y se puso de pie -Llama desde aquí.

Le acercó el teléfono. Shion agradeció con una sonrisa y marcó el número. Sin rodeos le informó a Karan que se quedaría con Nezumi, debido a la hora tan tarde, al principio su madre pareció negarse pero comprendió que la hora era no era un factor viable, por lo que aceptó.

-Bueno Majestad, ¿qué le parece mi morada?

-Ah... es muy linda, me gusta la decoración.

Nezumi sonrió con burla.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

- No ha de tardar en llegar.

-Ya veo -bajó la mirada -¿No crees que deberíamos avisarle?

-No te preocupes, Shion -se tornó serio - A mi madre le encantará verte.

-Oh... bueno -jugó con sus manos. Nezumi alzó la mirada, no sabía por qué el albino tenía que comportarse tan tímido, ya sabía que nunca lo había invitado a su casa, pero no era razón para que se comportara de esa forma tan rígida.

-Tranquilo, siéntete en tu casa, ¿quieres cenar algo?

-No, estoy bien -sonrió y apreció más los cuadros. De repente bostezó, Nezumi lo observó curioso.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? -se burló.

-Un poco... creo que el bailar me cansó -rió un poco.

Nezumi se puso de pie.

-Ven, vamos a mi habitación -le ofreció. El albino se sonrojó un poco pero no se negó. Cuando entró notó una habitación algo amplia, quizá más grande que la suya. Predominaba el color azul celeste y beige, bastante elegante y pacífica. Algo llamó su atención. Dirigió su vista a la cama y notó a dos ratoncitos.

-¡Ah, todavía los tienes! -se acercó para acariciarlos. Los roedores no parecieron inmutarse con aquella aproximación tan repentina, de hecho recibieron gustosos el cariño - Hola, ¿me recuerdan? -les habló. Nezumi sonrió agraciado -Me llamó Shion, yo tengo a su hermano Hamlet, ¿lo recuerdan a él?

-No sé si te recuerden pero parece que les agradas -escuchó a Nezumi hablarle. Después notó que se había sentado en la cama. Shion imitó su acción y los ratoncitos jugaron un momento en la cama.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que no se escaparan?

-Bueno, creo son muy listos, no hice mucho, simplemente se fueron acostumbrando a vivir fuera de la jaula.

-Es impresionante... sería de mucha ayuda que Hamlet hiciera eso.

-No lo recomendaría -Nezumi rio -No querrán encontrar sus deshechos en la pastelería.

Shion carcajeó y Nezumi se unió después. El albino recargó su cabeza en la pared.

-Es cómodo aquí.

-Bueno, aquí es donde duermo -recordó y Shion cerró sus ojos -¿Ya quieres dormir?

-Yo creo que sí, estoy muy cansado -hizo intento de levantarse pero Nezumi lo detuvo -¿Nezumi?

-Quédate aquí.

-Pero aquí duermes, preferiría dormir en el sillón, si no es molestia.

-No seas tan formal, Shion, ¿de cuándo acá? Pareciera que apenas nos conocimos.

Shion bajó la mirada. Simplemente creyó que sería mala educación dormir en la cama del dueño.

-Pero, ¿entonces dónde dormirás tú?

Nezumi se sonrojó un poco pero fue firme.

- Aquí -respondió simple. Shion se ruborizó un poco. Intentando evadir el tema Nezumi jaló del brazo a Shion y lo hizo caer en sus piernas - Aquí es más cómodo, ¿no crees?

-¡Nezumi! -intentó levantarse, pero el pelinegro comenzó a acariciar su cabello, relajándolo bastante -no está... bien... que...

-Ya ni hables, te estás muriendo de sueño -se recargó en la pared y cerró sus ojos, sin detener sus caricias.

Era tan vergonzoso estar así pero también era muy agradable, el aroma embriagador de Nezumi había calado en su olfato al igual que aquella sensación cálida al estar recostado contra el cuerpo del otro. Podía sentir sus mejillas ponerse rojas y el calor subir a sus rostro.

Se estaba muriendo del sueño y aquellas repetidas caricias que Nezumi le daba a su cabello eran de cierta manera arrulladoras.

- Nezumi...- llamó casi somnoliento, más Nezumi le respondió con un leve gruñido haciéndole saber que podía proseguir - De verdad te gusta mucho mi cabello - rió.

Nezumi detuvo las caricias para verle fijamente, quizás algo avergonzado. Shion se levantó separándose un poco.

- Es muy suave, no importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado sigue siéndolo - admitió. Shion se sonrojó aún más llevándose una mano a su cabello por reflejo percatándose de que era algo suave.

No es que no le gustara tocar su cabello pero muchas veces el contacto que tenía con éste era mínimo y casi no lo cepillaba.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que duerma aquí, contigo? - preguntó Shion aún dudoso.

No es que la cama fuese una cama individual pequeña, ya que perfectamente podían entrar dos personas muy cómodamente, pero igualmente era la cama de Nezumi, era su cuarto y no quería privarle de sus comodidades a quien lo acogía en su casa y más siendo su amigo. Pero aparte de eso había otra razón, y era que su corazón latía de manera tan fuerte al hacerse la idea de dormir junto a él, ya lo habían hecho cuando niños pero ahora... sentía que no era lo mismo, en su mente esa serie de sentimientos no correspondidos que habían aflorado hacía Nezumi solo le hacían confundirse más por culpa de situaciones donde podía malinterpretar todo, era la idea que se comenzaba a hacer.

- ¿Cuantas veces te lo tendré que decir? - Nezumi se levantó de la cama con cierta vena latente en su frente, le molestaba que el otro renegara de su hospitalidad.

Nezumi caminó bajo la vista atenta del albino quien musitó un leve "lo siento", vio curiosamente a Nezumi que se dirigía a lo que era el armario, no había caído en cuenta de que era lo que hacía Nezumi hasta que sintió las telas estrellarse a su rostro.

- ¿Una pijama? - miró curioso el conjunto de pantalón y camisa de color azul celeste.

- Claro, ¿no pensarás dormir con esa ropa? - dijo divertido.

- Esto... gracias - dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿Donde está el baño?

- ¿Que pasa Majestad le molesta exponer su cuerpo a este plebeyo? - dijo burlón y Shion se ruborizó - Es por allá - señaló la puerta al lado

- Gra-gracias.

Nezumi siguió el recorrido de Shion hasta desaparecer tras la puerta, soltó un suspiro cansino, le hubiera encantado quizás que esa puerta no estuviera allí, enseguida se golpeó al pensar semejante estupidez, ¿por qué sentía ganas de espiar a Shion? era un chico, el ya había supuestamente se había aclarado que no era homosexual, le gustaban las chicas, los pechos y todo aquello pero nada se igualaba al suave tacto del cabello de Shion.

Su amistad con Shion solo era un poco más cercana que cualquiera amistad común, sabía cosas de él que nadie sabía pero... ¿eso lo hacía sentirse especial? sí, lo hacía. De las dos veces en las que se habían besado, habían decidido que nunca más pasaría, pero quizás lo que no quería admitir era que se sentía bien, que le había dado rabia el día de hoy cuando aquel otro se había acercado a Shion de una manera poco inocente, entonces una pequeña pregunta afloró en su mente ¿Si Shion fuese una chica entonces hubiese aceptado aquellos sentimientos cuando el albino le habló de una manera tan torpe diciéndole que "lo quería"? Era injusto de cierta manera, estaba pensando en aceptar esos sentimientos si el otro fuese una chica, ¿entonces lo que ponía una barrera entre ellos era el género? Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente porqué pensaba de esa manera, si de verdad le gustase entonces el género no debería ser importante.

Se sobresaltó un poco al sentir repentinamente la puerta abrirse dejando salir a Shion que vestía el pijama azul, le quedaba un poco grande así que arrastraba un poco en los pies y en las manos casi las tapaba.

- Creo que me queda algo grande - dijo Shion.

Se quedó sin habla por un momento tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

- Pero igual te lo agradezco, muchas gracias por prestármelo Nezumi - Shion le miró algo confundido.

- Ah, sí! que se le va a hacer, eres más bajo que yo después de todo- trató de volver a la realidad - Voy a cambiarme.

- Está bien, te espero.

Y ahí estaba en el baño, de nuevo pensando en cada evento mínimo pero que alteraba de sobremanera a Nezumi, no entendía la razón por la que tan pocas cosas le hacían pensar demás, estaba cansado de hacerlo. Con parsimonia se puso el pijama mientras mantenía la mirada en el espejo pero sin ver realmente su reflejo. La imagen del albino en aquella prenda suya lo hizo estremecer, inclusive podía admitir que le gustó lo que vio.

Golpeó la pared más cercana, cada pensamiento no lo llevaba a ningún lugar, nunca en su vida había estado tan confundido por otra persona. Para él era fácil reconocer sus sentimientos, no por nada ya tenía experiencia en mujeres, porque sabía lo que quería y lo llevaba a cabo, sin vacilar. Pero con él era diferente, todo con él era diferente, cada emoción, cada trato, contacto, reacción... todo era nuevo.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con el albino jugando con los ratones, aunque en su mirada estaba claro el sobresfuerzo de mantenerse despierto. Sonrió con algo de ternura.

-Tsukiyo parece ser muy maduro y Cravat un adolescente -balbuceó y luego rió por el comentario. Nezumi lanzó una sonora carcajada.

-Ya está perdiendo la cordura, Majestad -al menos trató de sonar como siempre, tampoco quería que el albino también corrompiera en su control de emociones, detestaría el día que descubriese el torbellino que tenía en la cabeza - Será mejor que ya se duerma.

-Sí bueno, no quería dormir antes que tú... -bostezó - Ni tampoco abarcar toda la cama -y rió. Entonces Nezumi comprendió que cuando Shion tenía sueño comenzaba a decir pura estupidez y a reír como idiota, no quería imaginárselo con exceso de alcohol.

-Bueno, gracias por preocuparte -se acercó a la cama y se posicionó a lado de la pared -Ya duérmete -de un momento a otro comenzó a irritarse.

- Pero Nezumi, ¿en dónde duermen Tsukiyo y Hamlet?

- Déjalos botados por ahí, ellos sabrán donde dormir -también bostezó. Extraño, pensó, normalmente no conciliaba el sueño cuando alguien más dormía en su habitación.

Escuchó la cama rechinar cuando Shion se levantó. Cuando abrió los ojos notó como dejaba a los ratones por la silla, después Shion apagó la lámpara y se acostó, alejando su cuerpo del de él, obviamente a Shion le incomodaba más eso que a él.

Nuevamente bostezó y se sorprendió por ello. Quizás la presencia del albino lo calmaba.

-Tu mamá no ha llegado ¿estará bien? -de acuerdo, no lo calmaba, lo alteraba.

-Cielos, ya duérmete Shion -alzó la voz. Shion se tensó y guardó silencio.

Entonces ahora sentía culpa. Golpeó ligeramente la pared a su espalda y presionó fuertemente los párpados. Jamás imaginó que su simple presencia lo desequilibraría tanto. Rodó con algo de fuerza para poder mirar la pared. Así quedaron ambos dándose la espalda.

Media noche, ambos dormían plácidamente. Inconscientemente el albino estiró su brazo y lo posicionó en el pecho del pelinegro, este no se dio cuenta pero sí cambió su posición y tomó la mano del albino, entrelazándolas.

A las tres de la mañana, Nezumi se giró y se llevó parte de la colcha. Al poco rato el albino estaba buscando esa fuente de calor, pero era mayor su sueño, sin darse cuenta volvió a juntar sus manos.

A las seis Shion se despertó un poco, debido al frío. Notó el egoísmo de Nezumi y trató de solucionarlo. Pensó en pararse por unas colchas pero sería hacer mucho ruido, además de que en ese momento pronto perdería la consciencia. Con todas sus fuerzas jaló de la sábana y logró quitarle un gran tramo. Sonrió satisfecho pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y qué decir de lo juntos que estaban. Se ruborizó y trató separarse pero el agarre de Nezumi era firme. Jaló con algo de fuerza sin querer despertarlo, pero Nezumi se defendió y lo pateó, tirándolo de la cama.

Nezumi se despertó de golpe tras el sonido, se sentó en la cama y estiró su brazo para prender la lámpara. En el suelo ahí yacía el albino sobándose la espalda.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -le preguntó con una sonrisa, la escena era muy graciosa.

- ¿Y todavía te haces el inocente? -lo miró a los ojos con cansancio - Tú me tiraste de la cama.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste... primero me quitaste colcha y luego me pateaste -siguió sobándose por sobre la ropa, luego se puso de pie y se estiró.

Nezumi lo observaba sin creer en sus palabras. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-De haber sabido que mi vida correría peligro me hubiera dormido en el sofá -fingió estar molesto... o más bien sobreactúo, porque si estaba algo molesto.

-Lo siento -se disculpó nervioso, realmente ignoraba sus malos hábitos para dormir. Shion jamás lo había visto así de nervioso.

-... Está bien -sonrió, aceptando las disculpas. Nezumi suspiró y se apegó a la pared, invitándolo a acostarse de nuevo. El albino sonrió y apagó la lámpara.

Se acomodó tratando de mantener la distancia entre ellos, pudo ver a Nezumi de espaldas a él, su cabello suelto dejando ver la verdadera longitud del mismo, se preguntaba su Nezumi también tenía el cabello tan suave como el suyo. Despejó rápidamente esos pensamientos al sentir como Nezumi se giraba hacia él quedando ambos de frente, cerró instantáneamente sus ojos aparentando estar rendido.

- Eres un pésimo actor - le escuchó decir.

- Lamento no ser tan bueno como tú -dijo sin abrir sus ojos, prefería seguir aparentando dormir, no quería tener que ver a Nezumi frente a él tan cerca.

- Es práctica - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Aún te duele? - se atrevió a preguntar sintiéndose un tanto responsable por aquel acto inconsciente de su parte.

- No mucho - Shion rió un poco - Pero me tomó por sorpresa.

- Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a compartir la cama - escuchó a Shion soltar una risita - Mejor sigamos durmiendo pronto saldrá el sol.

- ujum...- Shion se concentró en dormir lo que podía.

Al poco rato ya se podía decir que estaba profundamente dormido.

Abrió de pronto sus ojos al sentir cierto escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se encontró sólo en aquella cama ¿dónde estaba Nezumi?

De pronto sintió algo moverse entre las sábanas y las quitó enseguida logrando descubrir una serpiente que se enrollaba alrededor de su pierna derecha, el reptil había comenzado a subir ágilmente alrededor suyo, quería apartarla, tenía miedo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quería gritar por ayuda más ningún sonido salía de su boca. La serpiente hacía cada vez más fuerte su agarre mientras subía, había alcanzado a rodear su torso a la vez que oía el sonido característico de su lengua amenazadora, llegó hasta su cuello apresándolo hasta posarse sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Estaba completamente inmovilizado, ya no podía siquiera hacer el esfuerzo por gritar, ya que la serpiente apresaba con fuerza su cuello haciéndole dificultosa la tarea de respirar, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos pudo ver a los ojos a la serpiente que le mostraba sus colmillos recubiertos de veneno y sus ojos rojos de la furia.

Abrió sus ojos encontrándose empapado de sudor y respirando agitadamente.

Había sido un sueño. No. Una pesadilla, era la respuesta correcta. Nunca había soñado algo así, trató de tranquilizar su respiración y su ritmo cardíaco, se trató de levantar viendo a Nezumi que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido, logró ver sobre la mesita el reloj despertador de Nezumi que marcaba ya las ocho y media.

Se trató de levantar sin despertar a Nezumi. Trató de buscar entre sus cosas su celular el cual encendió viendo que tenía un mensaje de texto, le extraño al ver que era un número desconocido, aún así abrió el mensaje:

"_Buenos días, Shion._

_Disculpa mucho la tardanza, soy el Doctor Rashi, quisiera que se pusiera en contacto conmigo lo más pronto posible. _

_Pase un buen día"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas finales:<em>**

Y esto es lo que ocurre cuando el Plot regresa XD a partir de ahora las cosas se pondran feas ;.;

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sukimichi **Muchas gracias, en verdad, por escribirnos en los últimos capítulos. De acuerdo tu parodia estuvo muy graciosa, tanto que Mistralax ya quiere hacer algunas tiritas con ésta. Tienes razón, vestiremos pronto a Nezumi con un vestido y haremos que Shion lo viole ;.; o al revez xDD Nooo! Shion jamás será seme y si lo es NO es Shion! quizá lo poseyó una serpiente xD Karan que se vaya, no querrá vez huevo en su niño virgen D: Ajajaja fanservice... no en serio, nos matas xDDD Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo y nos sigan perturbando con tus diálogos xDDD ok, no es cierto, ¡nos encantan! Saludos!

**Guest (El que empieza con 'Me encanto' y termina con 'Byeeeee') ._. **Ajajaja muchas gracias por comentar! Y si notamos los millones de Shion xDD A mí también me gusta que maltrate a Shion, porque la reconciliación suele ser más... hot xDDD Roy es un don nadie y Ann era para mostrar que Safu no era antisocial y sí podía hacer amigas... sino dejamos el link arriba con la imagen de ambos ;) Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Saludos!

**Sora** Awwwnn! Pero ganas dinerito :( Gracias por comentar a pesar de estar ocupadita T.T Esperamos te guste el nuevo y pues... que ya reaccionen ambos ¿no? xDDD Te mandamos un besote!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD ahora sí comienza el fic XD asi q preparense para Plot twist locos y pajas mentales Dx

**Carlac94: **No Mistralax, el fic comenzó cuando se conocieron de bebés xDDDD No en serio, prepárense para locuras... Y gracias por los 12 comentarios, no sé si ha sido el capítulo con más reviews, pero de todas formas nos emocionamos!

**Advertencias:**

Nezumi siendo un stalker obsesionado XD Shion normalito y una Ann desaparecida DX

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXIII**

"Moon Drop"

* * *

><p>Casi se le caía el teléfono de las manos, quizás ya habían encontrado algo, se sentía algo ansioso por saber, ¿pero sí era algo malo? Cerró el celular dejándolo sobre la mesa, tenía que calmarse un poco, se sentía algo mareado, aún por lo de aquella extraña pesadilla. Quizás debería refrescarse un poco la cara, caminó hacia el baño viendo en el trayecto a Hamlet y Tsukiyo dormir sobre la silla en la que los había dejado.<p>

Abrió un ojo al ver que Shion había desaparecido tras la puerta, había coordinado bien sus movimientos para no despertarle pero para su mala suerte, él tenía el hábito de despertar muy temprano, sólo esperaba pacientemente a que Shion despertase.

Parecía algo alterado después de haber despertado, ¿quizás una pesadilla? Se sentó en su cama rascándose la cabeza sintiendo los cabellos enmarañados, se estiró un poco.

Había dormido junto a Shion, se sentía como si hubiese hecho una hazaña extraordinaria, casi no había dormido admirando el cuerpo de Shion a su lado, él era un ser nocturno, así que podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad de la noche y la de su propio cuarto. Se sentía tonto por perder horas de sueño en algo como eso.

Pasó un instante antes de oír el agua proviniendo del baño, se levantó con sus pies descalzos dirigiéndose a aquel lugar.

Tocó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Buenos días Majestad - dijo con un tono burlón viendo que Shion tenía el rostro empapado por el agua del grifo y sus cabellos algo revueltos por no haberlos peinado aún, la camisa tenía unos cuantos botones desabrochados dejando ver un poco más del pecho del albino logrando divisar lo que parecía ser la continuación de aquella extraña cicatriz.

El albino se sobresaltó un poco pero respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una toalla y se secaba el rostro.

-Se ve agitado Majestad, ¿le ocurrió algo bueno? -dijo por impulso, quizás para burlarse, aunque estaba más concentrado en apreciar aquél pecho blanco que sobresalía por su pijama. Se relamió los labios y seguido se abofeteó mentalmente.

-Solo una pesadilla -respondió con la mirada baja, aquella ilusión tan realista lo había dejado muy nervioso y más el mensaje por parte del doctor; pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. Con su mirada afligida miró a Nezumi.

-¿Te desperté?

-No, en realidad ya estaba despierto. Me levanto temprano, ¿sabes? aunque todos crean lo contrario.

-Oh -y sonrió - Bueno me alegro, me sentiría culpable -seguido se hizo silencio.

-Ven, vayamos a desayunar.

-No, está bien, ya no quiero causar molestias.

Nezumi suspiró y tomó de la mano a Shion para obligarlo.

Cuando salieron notaron que la madre de Nezumi ya estaba preparando una mezcla que reconocieron inmediatamente como panqueques.

-Hola mamá.

-Buenos días, señora -Shion saludó algo nervioso. La madre de Nezumi se giró para encarar a los niños.

-Hola Shion, ¿cómo has estado? Sabes, ya tenía mucho que no nos veíamos, pero me alegra que te quedases a dormir, dime, ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-En seguida les sirvo el desayuno, por favor siéntense.

Y así hicieron, Shion se sintió algo cómodo en aquél espacio y rápidamente hizo conversación con Nezumi. Sin embargo la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, necesitaba con urgencia conocer la información que tenía el doctor Rashi, aunque a la vez tenía miedo de saber. De repente se sintió demasiado débil, y con tristeza miró a Nezumi, este conversaba con su madre. ¿Qué haría si muriera? ¿De quién se despediría primero? No sabía cómo enfrentar una posible realidad, no sabía qué palabras usar. Miró a Nezumi con sumisión... definitivamente le dolería no volverlo a ver nunca.

Elyurias, la madre de Nezumi, interrumpió todo pensamiento al llamarlo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al pequeño comedor.

Después de desayunar, Shion inventó una excusa para poder retirarse, aunque en parte no era mentira, estaba preocupado por su madre y prefería llegar a ayudarla a abrir la panadería. Así que volvió nuevamente a la habitación.

Nezumi le alcanzó su ropa y Shion se dirigió al baño para cambiarse a gusto y el pelinegro permaneció en el cuarto. Como terminó antes decidió esperarlo sentado en la cama, entonces notó el celular del albino, este comenzaba a vibrar.

-¡Shion, tu madre te habla! -le avisó y al albino le pidió que contestase.

Fue una conversación rápida, solamente se saludaron y Nezumi le informó que aún estaba en casa, cosa que tranquilizó a Karan. Cuando colgó accidentalmente abrió un mensaje e la bandeja de entrada.

No podía creer lo que leía.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse al mismo tiempo reaccionó dando al botón de atrás para salir de aquel mensaje y cerrar la tapa del celular.

Ambos ratoncitos chillaron casi como delatándolo, les lanzó una mirada gélida llamándolos traidores en el proceso.

- Ah, Shion tu mamá quería saber si estabas bien, nada en especial - sonrió rápidamente entregándole su celular.

- Ya veo - vio el celular de nuevo revisando la hora ya casi llegaba a las diez de la mañana, el tiempo pasaba volando especialmente si era tan temprano - Gracias por todo Nezumi, de verdad te agradezco que me hayas dejado pasar aquí la noche - Shion le sonrió agradecido.

Shion estaba terminando de arreglarse y dándoles una pequeña charla de despedida a los pequeños ratones.

Aquel mensaje de texto de un tal Doctor Rashi, ¿quien era?. Hace un tiempo Shion había comenzado a actuar de una manera un poco distante con él, la verdad desconocía si visitaba a algún médico por algún tratamiento o estudio clínico, quizás lo mejor era no preguntar, pero la curiosidad se quedaba dentro de él carcomiéndole, él había estado con Shion viéndole desvanecerse frente a él, sabía de su enfermedad, entonces estaba preocupado, quería saber más sobre él.

- Shion - llamó firme. Shion dejó de jugar con los ratoncitos para mirarle, sus labios se habían quedado estáticos, quería preguntar y exigir alguna respuesta, pero quizás sería demasiado entrometido, no era algo muy característico de él, simplemente prefería dejar a los demás con sus problemas para que los resolviesen por su cuenta, pero con Shion no podía evitarlo - Vi el mensaje de ese Doctor en tu celular.

Shion se había quedado un tanto expectante, apretó un poco el pequeño aparato en sus manos y rodó la mirada de vuelta hacia los ratones diciendo que ya no se podía quedar, la próxima prometía jugar más con ellos.

No pensaba disculparse por haber visto el mensaje accidentalmente, sabía que si se lo callaba quizás sería el camino fácil para aparentar estar feliz pero...

- Me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos en el instituto - se quedó boquiabierta viendo como Shion salía de su habitación y se despedía cortésmente de su madre.

Reaccionó atrapándolo cerca de la entrada fuera de la vista de su madre.

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo - dijo sin mirarle del todo.

- ¿Entonces por qué estas tan nervioso?

Shion bajó la mirada y se deshizo del agarre. Miró a Nezumi con una ligera sonrisa.

- No estoy nervioso... Bueno quizás un poco, pero no es nada malo, te lo aseguro.

Nezumi afiló la mirada acercándose más a Shion.

-Shion... -decidió ser algo honesto. Después de todo no había duda de que el albino estaba molesto por haber revisado su mensaje, pero había sido un accidente. Tampoco quería especificar aquello, solamente quería saber de él e intentar apoyarlo - Sabes que me preocupas ¿verdad?

EL albino no despegó su mirada del pelinegro, aunque en el fondo deseaba salir huyendo.

- Lo sé, y te agradezco, pero no es nada grave.

- Entonces podrías contármelo.

El ojo rubí lanzó un suspiro.

- Realmente no quisiera hablar de eso -volvió a despedirse, pero Nezumi lo acorraló a una pared -Nezumi...

- Odio cuando te comportas así.

- No sé de qué hablas -tartamudeó.

- Entiendo que no quieras decírmelo pero -bajó ligeramente la mirada - Siento que te estás distanciando por eso... sabes que yo sé de tu enfermedad, y si hubiera una forma de curarlo sabes que yo te apoyaría. Por eso pido tan solo un poco de tu confianza.

Shion entristeció la mirada, realmente no sabría cómo vivir sin Nezumi. Ya lo había vivido antes pero hasta hace poco esa unión se había fortalecido. Le sonrió al pelinegro y lo abrazó. Nezumi quedó estático.

- Gracias -le susurró al oído, sin embargo aún no estaba seguro de confesarse con él - Pero es cierto que no es nada grave.

Nezumi correspondió torpemente el abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos, al parecer eternos para ambos, finalmente se separaron. Shion sonreía y Nezumi no podía evitar sentirse extraño.

- Eres una gran persona, Nezumi... -se separó y se calzó bien los zapatos - Nos vemos luego y gracias de nuevo -le gritó y así desapareció de la vista del pelinegro. Este último suspiró y se sentó antes de acariciar con desesperación su sien.

-¿Por qué me duele su indiferencia? -se preguntó en un murmullo. Miró por última vez la zona donde había desaparecido el albino y se puso de pie -Maldito Shion...

El camino de vuelta su casa se le hacía algo pesado a pesar de que el día no estuviese tan soleado para cansarse rápidamente aún así no se sentía mucho de ánimos después de discutir con Nezumi por aquello, no le gustaba simplemente hablar de eso.

Revisó nuevamente el mensaje del Doctor, se paró un segundo tenía puesto el dedo en el botón de la "llamada" pero sentía tanto miedo de marcar, pero a su vez sabía que debía hacerlo, aquella persona se había puesto en contacto con él, por lo menos debía apreciar su esfuerzo, pulsó el botón.

El repique comenzó su suave tonada, se sentía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que oyó como alguien al otro lado le respondía.

- Buenos días Doctor Rashi - atinó a decir.

- ¡Ah! Shion! Buenos días, esperaba tu llamada - la suave y calmada voz del hombre lo tranquilizó un poco.

- Disculpe que me haya tardado tanto en llamar, ¿pero de qué quería hablarme?

- Uhmm... verás hemos hecho los análisis aunque quisiera que lo discutiéramos en privado ¿te parece?

Dudó un poco pero aceptó.

- Muy bien, si puedes venir cuanto antes al laboratorio te lo podré explicar.

Había aceptado su propuesta, pero ya le había avisado a su madre que iría a casa pronto, pero quizás sería sólo un momento.

Sabía que no estaba muy cerca del laboratorio, pero no tenía tampoco nada que perder.

Metió el celular en su bolsillo percatándose de algo... le faltaban sus llaves.

Shion era un tonto, quería decir. Se sentía frustrado de que no confiase plenamente en él, pero quizás era él más tonto por sacar a colación un tema que sabía que le hacía daño al otro.

Se sentó pesadamente en su cama viendo al techo. Todo los pensamientos que abarcaban su mente tenían la etiqueta de "Shion" en cada uno en ese instante, quiso golpear la pared pero se detuvo al saber que su madre luego vendría a preguntar.

Se giró viendo de reojo el aspecto impecable y perfectamente doblado de la pijama, aquella que le había prestado.

Shion se la había puesto y había dormido con ella puesta, ese era un pensamiento morboso que comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mente, ¿Cómo podía sentir tal cosa porque Shion se halla puesto su pijama? ¿Acaso era un enfermo? rió con ironía desplegando la pijama y viéndola detalladamente.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido extraño en su habitación, aquel sonido metálico se repitió. Vio cerca de su cama a los pequeños ratones en el suelo que chillaban tocando lo que parecían ser un par de llaves en el suelo, no se le hacían familiares, fijó su vista en aquel detalle llamativo que era el llavero con forma de abeja, algo se sintió bien dentro él, ese idiota aún conservaba aquel tonto premio. Apartó cuidadosamente los ratoncitos viendo las llaves. seguramente sería tan despistado para llegar su casa y después de días darse cuenta de que no las tenía. Pero igual pensó devolverlas.

Se levantó ágilmente buscando algo de ropa en el armario para salir, salió casi sin decir nada ante la mirada un tanto observadora de su madre quien lo había captado en su escape, pero se había dicho que no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

Salió del edificio casi en tiempo record entonces una vez fuera, ¿qué camino habría tomado Shion? ¿Habría ido hacia su casa o tal vez iría a ver a ese Doctor? comenzó a caminar hacia la estación quizás era lo más seguro.

Logró caminar unas cuantas cuadras abajo la estación no estaría tan lejos entonces al poco rato pudo ver una cabellera blanca, parecía hablar por celular, se aceró un poco más percatándose de que había colgado.

- ¡Oh mis llaves! - vio que revisaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón sin éxito, lo vio suspirar cansinamente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Buscaba esto Majestad? - dijo casi al oído de Shion haciendo sonar las llaves frente a él.

Shion se sobresaltó dado unos pasos torpes hacia delante girándose para verle un tanto nervioso.

-¡Nezumi! -lo llamó impresionado pero a la vez contento -¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelinegro sonrió socarronamente e hizo un nuevo movimiento con las llaves.

-Las dejaste en mi casa.

-Sí... me doy cuenta pero, ¿cómo me encontraste? -cuestionó una vez tomó el juego y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros - Simplemente creo me dejé llevar, o tal vez me pregunté "¿ A dónde iría Shion?"

- Gracias por traerlas -sonrió con felicidad.

-Y ¿a dónde vas?

-Iba a ir a casa -le mintió y supo que Nezumi se había dado cuenta, después de todo no era un rumbo lógico para retornar a su hogar - Pero mi madre mi pidió que le comprara unas cosas.

-Mmm ya veo -fingió creerse el cuento, aunque sabía perfectamente que iría a ese laboratorio, pero decidió no presionar más con eso, suficiente tenía con las constantes peleas que luego tenían - Entonces será mejor que regrese.

-Gracias de nuevo Nezumi, y lamento hacerte venir hasta aquí.

-No te preocupes -se despidió con la mano y comenzó a alejarse.

Shion suspiró aliviado, al menos no había perdido las llaves y también había logrado que Nezumi se fuera. Con algo de temor comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo. Tomó el metro hacia una estación en particular sin notar que una persona lo venía siguiendo en secreto.

Debía aceptar que estaba algo loco por tomar esa iniciativa, además estaba violando la privacidad de su amigo, pero en verdad deseaba conocer la verdad de todo ese tema del laboratorio. Ya conocía una que otra cosa y lo había descubierto en dos ocasiones que le ocultaba información con respecto a eso, por lo que creyó conveniente averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Justo cuando había caminado unos cuantos metros, logró divisar una columna bastante gruesa y pudo esconderse ahí. Cuando Shion retornó su camino y tomó el metro, él hizo lo mismo pero sigilosamente. Sus habilidades le permitían escabullirse sin que la gente se diera cuenta y era más fácil cuando se trataba de un niño tan despistado como Shion.

Veía desde una distancia considerable la cabellera albina que se sujetaba con fuerza de un tubo para no caer con los movimientos de frenado. Estuvieron recorriendo calles por algunos minutos hasta que notó como Shion de repente se tensaba. Conociendo aquella reacción se acercó a la puerta de salida más cercana, cuando estas se abrieron ambos salieron al exterior, Nezumi un poco después de Shion.

El albino caminaba deprisa y con algo de nerviosismo. Nezumi lo seguía pero manteniendo unos diez metros. A pie recorrieron varias calles y finalmente supuso Nezumi, había llegado al dichoso laboratorio.

Resignado sabía que no podía pasar más allá de la puerta de entrada y todo porque su misma posición no le ayudaba a acercarse y acompañar al albino, así que tuvo que esperar fuera, tomando asiento en una jardinera y lanzando un molesto bufido al aire mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shion ingresó al lugar con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Se acercó a la recepcionista y le informó de su cita con el doctor Rashi. La señorita muy amable le indicó el camino.

Rashi lo visualizó a unos cuantos metros y, con una sonrisa y extendiendo su brazo, lo saludó.

-Shion, gracias por venir -posó su mano en su hombro y lo guío a su despacho. Shion se dejó llevar - Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo.

Se quedó esperando un buen rato siendo prudente de no llamar mucho la atención.

Aquel laboratorio lucía estéril y nada agradable para él. Shion ya no estaba a su alcance cuando ya decidió ingresar.

Parecía algo pequeño y no muy llamativo por fuera pero por dentro parecía más amplio de lo que era.

Se acercó a la recepcionista, ella debía saber algo. Según recordaba el nombre de ese doctor al cual Shion iba a ver se llamaba Rashi.

- Bienvenido ¿Desea algo? - la recepcionista le preguntó un tanto amable.

Él no parecía el tipo de persona que visitaría ese lugar, de cierta forma ya se sentía algo sospechoso.

- Quisiera saber donde está el consultorio del Doctor Rashi - dijo sonando de lo más normal.

- Lo siento pero el Doctor Rashi no es alguien que se dedique a dar consultas. Este es un centro de investigaciones ¿Al menos tiene una cita?

Nezumi frunció un poco el ceño - Mi primo vino y me pidió que lo acompañase porque tenía una cita - mintió.

La mujer algo desconcertada asintió recordando que había un muchacho que hacía poco había entrado, de seguro era él.

- Bien, pero deberás registrar tus datos por favor.

Nezumi soltó un bufido había querido ser lo más discreto y no dejar huellas en el proceso pero si se echaba para atrás ahora sería muy extraño.

Dio los datos correspondientes -manipulando un poco su realidad- y la mujer le dio un carnet de visitante. La oficina o consultorio que buscaba estaría en el segundo piso.

Estaba algo nervioso quizás había sido mala idea venir sólo. Sus manos temblaban levemente, quizás por el frío que hacía dentro, debía ser eso.

El Doctor sacó una carpeta y se sentó frente a él en su escritorio acomodando sus lentes dedicándole una mirada rápida a Shion.

- ¿Nervioso?

Se sobresaltó al oír la voz del hombre. Trató de sonreír - Un poco.

- No te preocupes, es algo normal, pero veo que no has venido con tu madre - vio a Rashi ojear la carpeta sacando unos papeles para dejarlos en la mesa.

-He decidido venir yo, ella está algo ocupada, si no hay problema.

- Claro que no, tranquilo. Bueno a lo que te iba a diciendo. Hicimos varios ensayos y repetimos las pruebas lo suficiente para sacar un resultado con el menor margen de errores. El virus, como ya sabes; por desgracia se ha producido dentro de estas instalaciones, al ser producto de una mutación al entrar en contacto con la toxina de la abeja se puede decir que se volvió un poco más agresivo.

Shion estaba oyendo atentamente un tanto asustado.

- Por suerte tu sistema inmunológico en ese momento fue capaz de protegerte sólo causando ese pequeño efecto secundario - ¿pequeño? - Debido a que el virus en su momento era algo nuevo y un producto accidental, se decidió eliminar, pero cabe destacar que en tu sistema aún sigue latente según las pruebas, aunque por lo visto ataca con menor frecuencia pero podría ser letal para ti.

- Y hay alguna posibilidad...

- Aún no te puedo dar una respuesta en concreto, estamos trabajando tratando de descubrir algo. De momento la respuesta de los análisis es que a medida que vayan pasando los años será peor para ti, tu sistema inmunológico con el tiempo dejaría de responder como lo ha hecho éste tiempo - Shion sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo - Creo que se te ha dicho que las actividades que requieran un mayor esfuerzo físico quedan prohibidas para ti - asintió levemente - Además deberías tratar de llevar una vida calmada, las situaciones estresantes deberías evitarlas - ¿cómo podía hacer eso, si en éste momento estaba en una de esas? - Bueno creo que es ya lo sabes, pero no te he hecho venir para decirte algo que ya sabes. Durante las investigaciones hemos logrado crear un compuesto que llega a disminuir el grado de concentración del virus, claro que no es gran cosa, sólo ataca apenas un uno por ciento efectivamente - dijo algo avergonzado - Pero aún así te sugeriría que lo consumieras y así dentro de un mes ver si la concentración de las células infectadas baja.

- Muchas gracias - sonrió algo esperanzado, aunque fuese un uno por ciento. El Doctor le entregó un frasco algo pequeño con unas pastillas que eran tan pequeñas como un grano de arroz, le sugirió que tomara una por día.

Había seguido casi todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra y vio el consultorio de aquel Doctor pero si Shion estaba allí no quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Por más que tratara de verlo normal, ese edificio le parecía algo sospechoso, no había visto en todo su recorrido a nadie en los pasillos, aquel ambiente estéril seguía predominando en cada lugar. Siguió caminando pasando de largo el consultorio encontrándose con otros más pero no les prestó atención de pronto una puerta se abrió frente a él, vio unas plantas algo grandes y frondosas y fue tras ellas.

Pudo ver cuidadosamente a dos hombres que salían de uno de los consultorios al frente, tenían batas por lo que supuso que eran Doctores.

- Los últimos resultados no han sido muy buenos...- alcanzó a escuchar lo que uno de ellos decía.

- Aún así tenemos que conseguir a otros sujetos. Los demás han sido sólo un desperdicio.

- Por suerte Rashi consiguió a "ese niño", la verdad me gustaría estudiarlo a fondo quizás así encontraríamos una respuesta.

- Quizás, pero si fallamos y el sujeto muere perderemos la única pista que nos quedaba, por el momento sólo conformémonos con los sujetos de prueba.

Se había quedado escuchando atentamente, vio a los hombres que cada vez se alejaban. Algo olía podrido dentro de ese lugar. ¿Y si a la persona a la que se referían era a Shion? apretó sus puños. Decidió seguirlos un poco más. Vio que ambos habían tomado el ascensor, marcando el tercer piso. Miró de cerca las escaleras a ún lado y decidió subir. Ya al llegar no pudo divisar a los hombres. Tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, aunque no hubiese nadie en el pasillo, ágilmente fue recorriéndolo hasta llegar a una puerta roja que decía "Área de pruebas", se preguntó si debía avanzar, sabía que de por sí debía ser peligroso. Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Era un sitio extraño ya que no había nadie allí, solo puertas hasta que pudo ver un ventanal al frente, tomando precauciones se acercó asomándose un poco para ver que allí. Claramente pudo ver a personas vestidas con trajes especiales y pudo ver una gran cantidad de camillas donde descansaban muchos ¿ancianos? Le parecía extraño, pudo ver desde su lugar uno de los sujetos, tenía la misma marca en la mejilla que Shion, pero ciertamente sus aspectos eran diferentes a los de Shion. Entonces vio como uno de ellos se había levantado torpemente ante la vista de aquellos científicos abriendo la boca de manera espeluznante, pudo saber que gritaba pero no lo podía oír, los científicos trataban de someterle pero entonces vio algo sin precedentes, al hombre ya viejo se le cayeron los dientes y el cabello blanco y abundante que poseía se caía de golpe. Parecía estar viendo algún tipo de película de ciencia ficción. Dio un paso atrás sintiéndose tropezar con algo.

- Muchacho, no deberías estar aquí... - escuchó una profunda voz tras él.

Se sobresaltó visiblemente, y se giró viendo a aquel sujeto que tenía una sonrisa que pudo reconocer como un signo de peligro.

- Me perdí - probó a decir tratando de no perder la calma, aunque sabía que no le creería.

- Oh, bueno, pero está prohibido estar aquí - ese sujeto no le daba buena espina, pudo ver a rápidamente el carnet que guindaba de su cuello: Doctor Rashi...

Casi por acto reflejo dio un paso atrás.

Sabía bien que ese sujeto no lo dejaría escapar sin antes interrogarlo, sabía que había visto algo que no debía.

Rashi dio un paso adelante.

-Tendré que multarlo por ingresar a áreas prohibidas -su sonrisa se extendió horripilantemente. Nezumi, nuevamente por inercia, dio pasos atrás hasta que chocó con el ventanal.

-Oye, oye, ya te dije que estaba perdido.

Rashi se acercó nuevamente.

-Son las reglas del lugar, tendrás que acompañarme. Deberás explicarme que haces aquí.

De acuerdo, ahora sí ni el mismo Nezumi sabía qué hacer. Sospechaba que lo interrogarían o al menos tratarían de silenciarlo no queriendo saber cómo, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que supiera más acerca de ese experimento tan bizarro, los ancianos y la enfermedad de Shion.

Shion, ¡cierto! Él estaba en peligro, no había duda, demasiada coincidencia la plática que tuvieron esos doctores en el pasillo y los ancianos detrás suyo con la misma marca que el albino. No había duda, a Shion lo estaban utilizando pero... ¿para qué?

Trató de razonar, no sabiendo si salir corriendo o acompañar a ese hombre a ¿quién sabe dónde?, aunque podría él mismo hacerle las preguntas, pero eso también sería peligroso.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó Nezumi abrumado. Rashi sonrió con descaro y lo tomó del hombro.

-Así que... sígame por favor.

Aquél tacto tensó a Nezumi y recibió una descarga en toda su columna vertebral, algo andaba mal, definitivamente mal, ese hombre no era de confiar.

Con un movimiento rápido logró zafarse empujando a Rashi, para salir corriendo del lugar. Escuchó a Rashi como gritaba entre furioso y sorprendido, pero no le importó, ahora sólo debía preocuparle salir del establecimiento antes de que llamaran a seguridad y lo detuvieran a la fuerza. Se fue por las escaleras y al llegar al segundo piso pudo divisar una pareja de policías que escuchaban atentos su radio. Su cuerpo tembló y se escondió en una de las habitaciones, la primera que encontró, esperando paciente a que los oficiales se fueran o por lo menos el radio dejara de sonar.

Ahí dentro estaban varios casilleros, con algo de suerte encontraría uno abierto. Buscó y lo halló, una bata blanca. Se la puso y salió silenciosamente. Caminó por el pasillo con tranquilidad, lo bueno de ser actor, podía lucir inexpresivo en el exterior. Los policías comenzaron a moverse hacia él, Nezumi se tensó pero no lo demostró.

-Oye -uno de ellos le habló -¿Eres nuevo?

-... Sí, lo soy. Recién ingresé ayer -sonrió y estrechó sus manos, mientras pensaba en cualquier nombre estúpido -Soy Roy.

El par de miembros de seguridad se miraron un tanto inseguros pero no le dieron importancia. Siguieron su camino. Nezumi continúo el suyo y lanzó un gran suspiro luego de notar que los hombres ya no estaban en ese largo pasillo. Y así estuvo caminando y bajando escaleras hasta que llegó al área de recepción. Siguió derecho y salió del edificio a pesar de haber sentido las miradas intrigadas y juzgables de varias oficinistas.

Cuando salió del lugar y pudo respirar aire puro sintió su corazón dejar de palpitar con tanta fuerza. Aún así decidió echarse corriendo las siguientes tres cuadras lejos del Laboratorio.

Una vez se sintió seguro, se quitó la bata, la dobló por la mitad y la recargó en su antebrazo, sintiendo algo de cariño por esa pieza de tela que salvó su vida.

Luego de regular su respiración y limpiar su frente llena de sudor, miró a su alrededor. Rápidamente se ubicó y emprendió su caminata a la estación, suponiendo que Shion ya había salido y se dirigía a su casa, decidió explicarle ahí todo lo que había escuchado.

Dejó en un cesto de basura a unas cuantas calles la bata, aún pendiente de que si alguien le seguía aún se preguntaba ¿qué demonios había sido todo eso? Caminó rápidamente tratando de alejarse la mayor distancia posible, ya se encontraba tomando el metro y se sintió algo más aliviado.

Se había metido en problemas en su vida pero nunca de tales magnitudes, se abofeteó mentalmente, era un idiota, todas esas tonterías que había hecho. Se había arriesgado por culpa de Shion. Ahora la idea que recorría su mente era advertirle de eso, ¿pero qué le diría Shion? De seguro tendría que explicarle que le siguió hasta allá, soltó un bufido molesto, a Shion eso no le haría gracia alguna. Además aquello de lo que hablaban aquellos hombres de bata, no podía tener certeza de que fuese de Shion de quien hablasen.

Salió al escuchar el nombre de la estación en la que esperaba bajarse. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

La idea de hablar con Shion de pronto se le hacía algo temeraria. Apretó los puños y respiró profundamente, sí de verdad quería a Shion debía decírselo.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la panadería ¿qué más le quedaba? ya estaba afuera, así que por inercia su cuerpo se movió.

Entró siendo recibido por el sonido de la campanilla y por la dulce voz de la madre de Shion.

- ¡Nezumi! ¡Oh, Bienvenido! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Buenos días. Disculpe que irrumpa así señora, ¿pero está Shion?

- ¿Eh? pues... acaba de salir, le he pedido que compre algunas cosas que necesito...¿deseas esperar?

Tal vez no era buena idea después de todo, tan sólo darse media vuelta e irse sonaba tan fácil.

- ¡Ah! Nezumi muchas gracias por lo de ayer, por dejar que Shion se quedara en tu casa... ¿Ocurre algo Nezumi? - Karan vio la expresión un tanto distraída por parte del muchacho preocupándose.

- ¡Eh! No es nada! - dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

- Uhmm... ¿quieres un trozo? - ella señaló un pastel de piña en la vidriera.

- No, está bien... - rechazó sintiéndose algo presionado. Quería irse, entonces quizás pensó que estaba frente a la persona correcta - ... ¿Disculpe pero tiene un momento?

Karan le miró algo desconcertada y asintió.

- Quisiera hablar algo con usted...

- Está bien, no hay problema - ella salió detrás del mostrador colocando el cartel de cerrado diciendo que así podrían hablar sin problemas, le invitó a sentarse en una de las mesas, le ofreció algo más pero el muchacho se volvió a negar - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Es sobre Shion - dijo viendo como ella tomaba una postura seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Verá, sé que no ha sido la mejor forma pero... he seguido a Shion hoy - ella le miraba sin comprender - Ha ido a un laboratorio...

- ¿Te refieres al "Moon Drop", no? - Nezumi no supo si asentir o no - Hace casi menos de un mes que decidimos ir allí, dijeron que quizás podrían curarle.

- No lo sabía...

- La verdad es que yo no quería ir a ese lugar, no es por ser pesimistas pero no confío mucho en ellos - dijo con una sonrisa amarga

- ¿Por qué?

- Recuerdas lo que te dije: "Una abeja que se había escapado de un laboratorio infectó a Shion". La abeja provenía de ese sitio - la sangre se le heló por un momento ante sus palabras - Ellos en aquel tiempo decidieron desatenderse de lo que había sucedido y por lo que sé muchos de los trabajadores fueron despedidos. Aún así nunca decidieron responder por esto y yo traté de hacerme a la idea. Pero Rikiga me habló diciendo que podrían ayudarnos, pero aún así no confío en las personas dentro de ese centro, deben tener una razón que no es la caridad para hacer lo que están haciendo ahora.

Nezumi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza que casi lo hacía sangrar.

- ¿Usted sabe lo que hay ahí dentro?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa - La verdad no. ¿Acaso has visto algo? - preguntó preocupada, ahora estaba dudando si decirle lo que de verdad había visto allí dentro, ella tembló un poco - Creo que no debí dejar que Shion fuese a ese lugar. ¿Tú dijiste que lo seguiste hasta ahí?

Nezumi tartamudeó un poco y tras un suspiro logró afirmar con un silencioso movimiento de cabeza. Karan afligió su mirada y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

-Por favor Nezumi, si sabes algo, por favor dímelo.

El pelinegro desvió su mirada hacia la puerta detrás de ellos, donde en cualquier momento el albino podría entrar tras esta. Nuevamente suspiró y miró al techo, como si la pieza de concreto le pudiese decir cuál era la mejor opción, ¿cuál tenía menos repercusiones? ¿Cuál causaría menos dolor?

Decidido se armó de valor, Karan esperó paciente, sin quitar su mirada algo intensa sobre el amigo de su hijo.

-Como le dije lo seguí. Cuando estuvo en mi casa leí por accidente un mensaje por parte de ese doctor Rashi, el cuál le pedía que fuera al laboratorio.

-¿Le envío un mensaje? -repitió Karan abrumada y algo molesta. Nezumi guardó silencio -perdón, continúa por favor.

-Logré entrar al laboratorio y... escuché a unos hombres hablando, creo, que de Shion.

-¿Qué?

-Hablaban de unas muestras, un experimento. La verdad, no sé con certeza a que se referían, pero uno de ellos por la manera en que hablaban creo que se referían a Shion. - sabía que era un tema muy delicado y tampoco quería asustar de más a Karan.

Esta última bajó la mirada. Nezumi tragó saliva puesto que lo que venía era aún peor.

-¿Está bien señora?

-Sí -salió de su trance y le sonrió a Nezumi -Quizás algo asustada... espero no se hayan referido a Shion pero... hay más, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza. Karan le pidió que continuase.

-Quise seguirlos pero terminé algo perdido, y terminé en lugar que decía "área de pruebas". Ahí vi... ahí vi a algunas personas en camillas mientras esos tipos del laboratorio lo estaban revisando.

Nezumi hizo una pausa y Karan ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Señora... no sé si esto tenga mucha relación con Shion pero... pero creo que sería mejor que no vuelva a ese laboratorio, lo considero muy peligroso -Karan afirmó, muy de acuerdo con la opinión del pelinegro.

-Pero Nezumi, ¿viste algo más?

-... Un señor, parecía un anciano, tenía la misma marca que Shion en el cuerpo. De repente se le habían caído todos los dientes y el cabello... no sé, no sé si murió pero... no fue algo agradable de ver.

Karan se llevo las manos a la boca, ahogando quizá un grito. Era una anécdota terrible, no podía creer que eso estaba pasando en el mismo lugar donde le prometieron curar a su hijo. Tragó saliva y miró a Nezumi con la sonrisa más fingida de todas.

-No sabes cuánto aprecio el que cuides a mi hijo.

Nezumi bajó la mirada.

-Creo que con esto puedo tomar una gran decisión -sonrió - Trataré de hablar con Shion.

-Pero...

-Descuida, omitiré varias cosas.

El pelinegro afirmó y se puso de pie.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quisiera encontrármelo.

Karan lo acompañó hasta la puerta y tomó a Nezumi del hombro antes de que cruzara.

-Realmente te lo agradezco -le dio un fuerte abrazo. Nezumi lo correspondió algo inseguro.

Se despidió de ella algo preocupado, aunque se sentía un poco mejor después de haber hablado con ella.

Para su suerte no se había cruzado con Shion en el camino y ni tampoco quería hacerlo, cosa que agradeció.

Decidió volver a su casa, ya era más allá del mediodía. Su madre le sermonearía por aquella tonta salida que casi le cuesta la vida.

Llegó a su hogar viendo la casa algo silenciosa cosa que le sorprendió. Se descalzó y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Te estaba esperando - escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de él, con un acto tan sigiloso como el de un gato le había sorprendido.

- Ya volví - dijo como sí nada.

- Si eso lo veo - ella suspiró - Casi me dejaste con las palabras en la boca.

- Lo siento, pero tenía que devolverle a Shion algo que se le había quedado.

- Lo supuse - dijo algo pensativa - Pero parece que te tardaste mucho para ser algo así, por sí no has visto la hora.

Se tensó un poco, claro que no le iba a contar su pequeña aventura por un centro de investigaciones que claramente era sospechoso y por no decir peligroso.

- Me entretuve un poco - sonrió.

Ella le miró por unos momentos como si no se lo creyera.

- ¿Bueno vas a almorzar? - preguntó un tanto más tranquila.

Su estómago en ese momento se hizo de toda su atención al resonar ruidosamente ante la mención de comida, recordándole la hora que era.

- Eso es un sí - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella había preparado sopa, no le gustaba la sopa en general, pero esta era su preferida.

- Uhmm... Nezumi tendré que irme por unos días - dijo repentinamente - Será una semana. Tengo una gira - explicó.

- Ya veo.

- ¡Ah! Mira que tengo aquí! - sacó algo sorpresivamente.

- ¿Un CD?

- Más que eso - casi escupió la sopa al ver el nombre que tenía el CD con un marcador rosa - ¡Jajajaja! tu cara es la mejor.

- ¿No tenías otro pasatiempo?

- Me gusta coleccionarte, tienes que verte en tu primera actuación.

Nezumi bajó la mirada con un leve rubor. Hasta él mismo se avergonzaba, no porque lo hubiese hecho mal, porque había salido a la perfección pero le avergonzaba de cierta manera verse a sí mismo actuando, más cuando su madre tenía un pasatiempo que no consideraba para nada sano.

- De seguro a Shion le gustará una copia - dijo con una sonrisa ahí se comenzó a ahogar.

- Ni se te ocurra.

Intentó evadir el tema, sacando otro que sabía su madre no dejaría de hablar, pero era mejor eso a fomentarle ideas de que Shion viese la actuación en una pantalla.

-¿A dónde vas de gira?

-Bueno a No.3 y 4

-¿Qué presentarás? -si bien no eran ciudades reconocidas por sus valores artísticos, tampoco eran un aburrido monopolio. Pero había mejores en donde la gente realmente podría apreciar su talento.

-El fantasma de Canterville -sonrió emocionada - ¿Sabes? lograron adaptar muy bien la novela al teatro.

-Sí, es buena noticia... ¿cuándo te vas?

-La próxima semana.

-Bien -bostezó aburrido. Su madre lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Parece que te has cansado por seguir a Shion.

El pelinegro de nuevo casi se atragantó con la sopa.

- Tiene piernas muy rápidas - dijo tratando de parecer convincente.

Elyurias rio divertida.

Cuando subió a su alcoba se encontró con Tsukiyo y Hamlet durmiendo en su cama. Frunció el entrecejo y los despertó. Los roedores corrieron por su brazo y se subieron a su hombro, en una especie de saludo.

-¿Saben? la próxima vez que esté en peligro los usaré a ustedes como señuelos, ¿cómo es posible que mientras yo corría peligro ustedes estaban de flojos en mi cama?

Los ratoncitos chillaron como reprochándole. Nezumi se acostó en la cama. Cuando cerró los ojos la imagen de aquel señor en ese laboratorio lo hizo estremecer nuevamente.

Miró a la ventana.

-¿Qué será lo que realmente ocurre en ese lugar? -le preguntó al aire - Solo espero estar equivocado -susurró lo último, recostándose en su cama pesadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, estuvo algo acelerado el desarrollo de este cap pero bueno avanzamos casi a pasos agigantados pero como ya dije ahora es que comienza la historia, asi q diviertanse, que hay fic para rato! XD

Respuesta a reviews Guest, que es lo de hoy xD:

**Guest - Claudia: **Waaa muchísimas gracias por comentar Clau! Ay, esperamos tus dolores estomacales no se agraven con lo que viene después :S. Por cierto te llamas como mi hermana :D Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo, besos!

**Sora: **Mujer! gracias por seguirnos hasta aquí! Ciertamente es tanta información que hasta incluso nosotras nos olvidamos de detalles importantes a la hora de escribir :S pero no importa. Esperamos te guste este también. Besotes!

**Sukimichi: **xDDDD piriodo es en hombres? jajajajaja pobre Hamlet! al menos hubieran dicho que la cigueña tuvo relaciones xDDDD Waa el sentimiento es mutuo ._. Ojalá te guste el nuevo, besos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD espero que les guste

**Carlac94: **Un beso a todos los que nos leen y escriben.

**Advertencias:**

Ann y su bitcheria (sé cuanto la extrañaban) Nezumi parece que reacciona y Shion algo confuso.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXIV**

"Sombras"

* * *

><p>El instituto ciertamente se le comenzaba a hacer aburrido. Hacía un par de días su madre se había despedido tomando el vuelo para su gira y sólo tenía de compañía a sus fieles mascotas y claro, por alguna extraña razón no había dejado de pensar en Shion. Maldición, ocupaba casi el 90% de sus pensamientos, lo otro era pensar cuan aburrido estaba.<p>

- ¡Nezumi! - esa voz casi le hizo crujir los dientes.

Ann se le acercó melosamente.

-¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Estos días no te he visto!

- Por ahí - dijo con cierta molestia, no tenía el deber de darle explicaciones.

- Bueno no importa, me alegro que podamos estar juntos - ella se apegó tomando su brazo. Recordó en ese instante aquella molesta discusión con Shion y se dio cuenta que ya quería ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

- Suéltame - dijo cortante.

- ¿Eh? - ella le miró confundida.

- Que me sueltes - soltó un suspiro de cansancio - Vamos a dejar algo claro, tú y yo no tenemos ninguna relación que no sea de conocidos, así que deja de tomarte tantas confianzas.

Ella apretó un poco más el brazo de Nezumi, sintiéndose algo herida.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que hemos pasado? - Nezumi rodó los ojos ante aquel drama exagerado.

Nezumi volvió a suspirar, ahora molesto y desesperado, esa conversación no los estaba llevando a nada.

-Seré directo contigo -la miró con frialdad -Nunca hubo un nosotros, solamente te utilicé porque quería comprobar algo y eras bastante linda para eso, pero no te confundas.

-¿Qué? - dijo temerosa y con cierta furia - ¿Jugaste conmigo?

-No seas tan dramática -frunció la entreceja y empezó a caminar pero un sollozo lo hizo querer voltear.

Al hacerlo notó que Ann apretaba con fuerza sus puños y sus mejillas sonrojadas y cubiertas de lágrimas. La pelirroja lo encaró.

-Eres un maldito -dijo entre sollozos - ¡Te odio, te odio! -gritó y gritó de nuevo. Nezumi supo que no quería quedarse hasta que alguien saliera de los salones y los viera, así que continúo su caminata sin importarle mucho el aspecto de la chica. Ann gritó furiosa hasta que la voz se volvió algo ronca y aún llorando corrió a lo que supuso Nezumi era el baño.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro.

-Pero qué drama -pensó en voz alta, opinando que el comportamiento de Ann era muy exagerado, aunque debía suponer que realmente se había enamorado de él - ¡Nah! mentira, ella nunca se enamoró, solo lo hacía por tener estatus.

Cuando llegó a su salón se encontró con el albino platicando con Safu e Inukashi, la imagen simplemente lo descontroló, ahora estaba de peor humor.

-¿Pero por qué me importa tanto lo que hace y lo que no? -susurró con ansiedad. Pero de algo estaba seguro y ya lo había admitido, Shion era algo más importante que un simple amigo y realmente urgía el poner en claro esos sentimientos.

Se sentó detrás de ellos y miró hacia su banca, no queriendo alzar la mirada y recibir una burla por parte de Inukashi o un comentario fuera de contexto y de crítica por parte de Safu. Dedicó un segundo de su vida en mirar la cabellera blanca de su compañero, realmente le agradaba el tenerla entre sus dedos, nunca había sentido esa necesidad de tocar el cabello de alguien como ahora.

_"Claro, solo con Shion siento esto_" concluyó en su mente.

No importaba donde estuviera su mente siempre estaba pensando en cierta personita. no importaba qué estuviera haciendo porque simplemente deseaba al albino a su lado. No importaba con quién hablaba, quería escuchar la voz de Shion... quería todo de

Shion, quería tenerlo junto a él, protegerlo, tocar su cabello.

El timbre sonó e Inukashi se despidió, Nezumi se sintió aliviado de haber sido ignorado por todos... bueno, solo por ellas dos.

-Nezumi, hola -lo saludó Shion con esa sonrisa de siempre, esa mueca que calmaba al pelinegro y lo hacía corresponder.

-Hola Shion.

-Oye, gracias de nuevo por traerme las llaves -amplió su sonrisa - Realmente creí que las había perdido.

Nezumi rió porque se contagió.

-Ya te dije que no importa -y recordando el evento, no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por haber invadido su privacidad y seguirlo hasta ese laboratorio - Cierto, el laboratorio.

-¿Eh?, ¿dijiste algo Nezumi?

Entonces el pelinegro notó que el profesor había ingresado y todos los estudiantes ponían atención a la lección. Volvió a suspirar, tranquilo de saber que Shion no había escuchado eso, pero su simple mirada incógnita le hizo comprender que aún no respondía.

No sabía el porqué su mente últimamente se alejaba sin su consentimiento.

-Nada Shion, mejor pon atención a la clase -le susurró. Shion se estremeció al sentir el aliento del otro en su oído y mejor no dijo nada.

El pelinegro entonces se dedicó en toda la clase a acariciar el cabello del albino, haciendo que este se retorciera algunas veces y riera en otras.

Amaba tocar ese cabello.

"Creo me gusta todo de él" dijo en su mente, sorprendiéndose al instante. Detuvo sus caricias y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos "_No puedo creer que pensara eso... o siga pensando en él"_

Gruñó y mejor miró hacia la ventana, pero simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el albino. Desde su aspecto, hasta sus sentimientos hacia él e incluso sobre el laboratorio eran los temas que su mente se dedicaba con tanto afán a analizar.

De repente recordó la plática con la madre de Shion, se sintió tranquilo al saber que Karan evitaría más visitas a ese horrible y peligroso lugar. Al menos ya había solucionado algo y su alegría se aumentó al ser testigo que fue capaz de proteger al albino sin que éste lo notara.

Porque eso deseaba... protegerle.

El timbre hizo anuncio de que la asignatura había terminado. Algunos alumnos se pusieron de pie y con el pretexto de estirarse se dirigieron a los asientos de otros para continuar con las pláticas.

-Oye Nezumi -lo llamó. Sin desperdiciar otro segundo se giró para verlo, notó entonces una mirada nostálgica y algo distante que lo preocupó de sobre manera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería saber si podríamos salir juntos -de acuerdo, realmente había sonado como una chica invitando a salir. Shion rápidamente se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza - Digo... como amigos, ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos y...

La carcajada de Nezumi lo detuvo.

-Sería un honor, Majestad, ¿a dónde quiere ir?

-¿Eh?... a... no sé -la mirada de Nezumi lo puso más nervioso -Iba ir a comprarle alimento a Cravat, pensé que sería buena idea comprarle a Tsukiyo y Hamlet.

-Lo siento Majestad, pero mis ratones tienen una dieta especial-Nezumi mostró una sonrisa socarrona. Shion aumentó su rubor

-Pero me encantaría acompañarlo.

-Ah... bueno... gracias.

-Sí claro... ¿entonces hoy?

-Sí... si puedes.

-Está bien, saliendo de clases -el albino sonrió agradecido y Nezumi sonrió también.

Entonces el pelinegro supo que podría utilizar aquella "salida" como un punto a su favor.

Se sentía ya impaciente de alguna forma. Las palabras del profesor terminaron por aburrirle repitiendo uno que otro ejercicio hasta que la clase entendiera las ecuaciones.

Shion siguió metido en su cuaderno ya dando por finalizada la conversación. Rodó la vista rápidamente encontrándose con la mirada algo filosa de Safu, casi quiso preguntarle ¿qué miraba? pero ella ya había devuelto su atención al pizarrón, ya desde hacía un tiempo si había aprendido algo de ella era no tomarle en serio del todo. Siempre le había parecido una muchacha berrinchuda que buscaba acaparar a Shion y ella estaba frustrada porque no lo conseguía ¿quizás estaba celosa de su éxito?

Pero entonces recordó algo, ella ya se le había declarado a Shion sin vergüenza alguna dispuesta a "todo". ¿Ella era un rival? sonaba tonto el planteárselo, pero ambos parecían metidos en una especie de círculo buscando perseguir a Shion, pero

él ya se sentía ganador de cierta manera así que no tenía nada contra ella, ella siempre estuvo en desventaja se pudo decir.

Las siguientes clases pasaron y ya era hora de ir a sus respectivos clubes. Asignación que ya le sonaba molesta por el simple hecho de hacerle esperar más para poder salir de allí con Shion.

Se encontró arreglando sus cosas para dirigirse a salón de teatro. Vio a Shion salir junto a Safu mientras charlaban sobre algo. Trató de olvidarse de eso por un momento.

Entonces pudo ver a alguien frente a él. Era Safu.

- ¿Qué? - dijo sin más.

- ¿Como qué que? - dijo ella con ese tono de voz algo gruñón que odiaba oír en ella. Parecía dispuesta a recriminarle sobre algo.

- Por si no sabías no puedo leer las mentes, así que escupe lo que quieras decir.

- Eres siempre tan detestable y altanero. Además de que eres un grosero.

- ¿Me piensas dar clases de modales cuando tú no los tienes? - dijo con sorna. Ella frunció el ceño, realmente parecía enojada.

- Haré como si no oí eso - dijo sin cambiar su expresión - Ann me contó lo que le hiciste - rodó los ojos. Ann... ya se había mentalizado para esto. Sabía que ella no dejaría todo en un "se acabó" y decidiría hacer un berrinche.

- De verdad que eres de lo peor.

- ¿Te importa acaso? No es tu problema.

- Claro que me importa. Ella es mi amiga.

- ¿Es eso o te molesta que ya no haya algo con lo cual entretenerme? - Safu se quedó sorprendida.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Supongo que también eres así de detestable con Shion, no entiendo como te soporta.

- Me largo. No tengo tiempo para escenas.

Salió viendo que Safu le seguía viendo de la misma forma. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ya no sentir esa mirada tan pesada sobre él.

Prefería que de los cientos de estudiantes allí se lo dijera a cualquiera menos a Safu, pero Ann parecía ser vengativa de cierta manera.

Entró al salón de teatro siendo seguido de miradas molestas de sus compañeros y allí estaba el epicentro de un pequeño huracán.

Ella charlaba desanimadamente con algunas chicas. No sabía decir si su actuación era buena o exagerada, el hecho era que se ganaba la atención de todos. Que hablase cuanta basura quisiera, no le importaba lo que la gente dijera sobre él.

La profesora llegó poniendo un poco de orden felicitando a todos por el desempeño en la obra y dando las pautas para lo que quizás podría ser su próxima obra.

El resto de la hora fue algo tensa y varios evitaban hacer contacto con el excepto la profesora que parecía aislada de todo.

Estaba preparándose para irse sintiendo algo recargarse contra su espalda.

- Ne-zu-mi - la voz de Ann caló en sus oídos.

- Veo que has hecho un bonito espectáculo - ella se rió.

- Sólo estoy algo enojada. No creas que me ha hecho gracia eso que me has dicho.

- Más bien parece un berrinche - la alejó algo brusco.

- Pero podría solucionarse, ¡yo te quiero!

Nezumi le miró algo incrédulo, tenía una forma torcida de jugar. Pensaba que había leído novelas rosas muy vergonzosas y que las telenovelas no podían ser más degradantes que todo esto.

Sin poder evitarlo se carcajeó como si le hubiese constado el mejor chiste en su vida. Ella le miraba algo extraña por su repentina risa, nunca le había visto actuar de esa manera.

- Es un plan muy elaborado - dijo entre risas - ¿Pretendes que me arrastre hacia ti, para que dejes de hablar idioteces? - siguió riendo, entonces trató de calmarse un poco tomando aire - De verdad que no sabes nada sobre mi.

Tomó su mochila dejándola allí con la boca abierta.

Trató de aparentar un poco de seriedad al final pero esto se le hacía gracioso. Caminó hasta afuera encontrándose cerca de la entrada del instituto a Shion que parecía mandar un mensaje, cosa que le resultó algo curiosa, enseguida cerró su teléfono al verle.

-Ah, Nezumi, saliste temprano de tu club.

-Sí no había mucho que hacer.

-Ya veo, ¿listo para irnos?

Nezumi sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Con usted Majestad, siempre estoy listo -no era su intención hacer ruborizar a su amigo, y cuando escuchó su propia frase, su sonrisa burlona desapareció al instante. Rápidamente buscó un tema de conversación -Entonces, ¿al centro o una tienda de mascotas común y corriente?

Shion salió de su silencio.

-Cualquier lugar está bien -sonrió algo nervioso.

Ya en el camino Nezumi le hizo plática con respecto a su club. Shion respondió que habían leído un poco y comentado sobre el café, bajando la voz con la mención de éste tras recordar a ese joven que había pensado era mujer.

-¿Y tu amiguita? -Nezumi no pudo evitar usar un tono algo brusco, pero el simple hecho de recordarla lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-Ella se fue desde antes, tenía que ayudar a sus padres en la floristería.

-¿Tiene una floristería?

-Su familia -lo encaró con una sonrisa - Ella suele atender el lugar.

-Ah, que bien -fingió interés.

Llegaron a una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, el mismo establecimiento donde Nezumi había comprado al trío de roedores hace varios años. Shion, asombrado, vio algunos accesorios.

- Mira Nezumi -le mostró algo con el dedo índice, mostrándole una jaula con diferentes túneles y una rueda - Estoy seguro se divertirían mucho con este.

El pelinegro rió, alegando que sus ratones no necesitaban eso teniendo la casa para ellos solos.

Luego de algunos minutos de ver objetos para distintos animales, finalmente compraron el alimento y salieron del lugar.

Nezumi lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta otra tienda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Shion le preguntó. Nezumi sonrió.

-Recordar viejos tiempos, ¿no quieres un helado?

Shion sonrió divertido y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero mejor una paleta.

Entraron y compraron el producto, se sentaron fuera del establecimiento y platicaron. Pero realmente Nezumi no podía concentrarse, no podía desviar su mirada de aquella cicatriz que rodeaba el cuello y mejilla del albino. Por un momento quiso regresar al laboratorio para patearles el trasero a esos malditos científicos, pero su prioridad era proteger a Shion. Eso también le recordó que tenía que sincerarse con Shion.

Tomó aire y exhaló. Quizá en otro momento.

Al final se le había escapado. Estaba enojada y algo confundida. Ella era casi un ídolo en el instituto. Los chicos la perseguían y ella siempre los desechaba una vez se aburriera. Pero Nezumi había sido como darse un golpe contra una pared, la había dejado, cuando nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Sentía una gran furia al sentirse así, no era como debería ser. Por eso se dignó a regar en cuestión de segundos su imagen, siendo ella una persona influyente en el mundo social del instituto no dudarían en creerle. Por eso pensó que así volvería para evitar tal humillación.

Safu había sido la única persona a la que le había contado toda la rabia que sentía, aunque ella desconociese su juego, ahora deseaba atar más a aquel que se le había escapado.

Safu le apoyó diciéndole que ese chico era un idiota manipulador, siempre había pensado que quizás Safu iría tras él, pero se dio cuenta que las intenciones de aquella chica eran otras, así que le hacían sentirse más aliviada.

Al haber salido del instituto ya sabía que Nezumi se había ido. Suspiró con molestia. No se quedarían así las cosas. Tomó su camino rumbo a su casa. Entonces su celular vibró repentinamente, con algo de fastidio vio el mensaje de su madre:

_"Por favor, compra algunos puerros y rábanos para la cena"_

Tenía dinero para hacerlo, pero era una molestia, aún así debía hacerlo. Se desvió del camino para ir a la zona comercial. A estás horas habían muchas personas circulando.

Hubiera preferido haber venido con Betty para no ir sola de compras, pero su otra amiga tenía clases especiales luego de las regulares. Entró al primer super que vio y compró lo que le pareció que debía estar bien, no quería estar mucho tiempo frente a la sección de alimentos, le hacía recordar la humillación de haber tenido que hacerle el almuerzo a quien le había dejado.

Salió del lugar con la bolsa plástica entonces pudo ver en la calle algo inconfundible. A unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Nezumi, pero claro no estaba sólo, estaba con ese chico, Shion. Ambos parecían platicar animadamente, miró algo confundida la mirada tan atenta que tenía Nezumi para con él.

De pronto Nezumi le hizo un gesto a Shion señalando a un lado, casi pensó que sería descubierta así que se ocultó tras un poste cercano.

Shion evidentemente había volteado y Nezumi en un ágil movimiento mordió la paleta que tenía el muchacho para así robarle un buen trozo. Shion reaccionó inmediatamente reclamándole a Nezumi, pero Nezumi rió un poco luego de transformar su cara en una de profundo asco.

- ¿Pero de qué demonios es esta paleta? - Shion rió un poco.

- Lo siento, es sal marina.

- ¿Sal marina? ¿Pero que sabor es ese? sabe a tierra y sal.

- Pues pienso que sabe bien - dijo inocentemente. Nezumi le miró fijamente y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas -

¿Nezumi?

- Lo siento, pero tú sólo serías lo suficientemente raro para comer esto.

No podía escuchar bien lo que hablaban pero sabía lo que sentía, estaba celosa. Había apretado con fuerzas la bolsa y su cartera. Nezumi nunca le había sonreído así, como deseaba estar en el lugar de aquel chico.

Ya Shion finalmente había terminado con la paleta y ahora parecía que se marchaban. ¿ A dónde irían? Decidió seguirles, tal vez si lo hacía podría saber más cosas de Nezumi y tal vez sabría como complacerle.

Vio que caminaban sin rumbo alguno, pero notó entonces lo bien que parecían llevarse, realmente deseó ser ella la que tuviera toda esa atención.

Miró como Nezumi lo empujaba hacia un bote de basura y comenzaba a reír, Shion, casi tropezando, se rió tiempo después y trató de empujarlo a él, no consiguiéndolo.

-Es muy débil, Majestad -alcanzó a oír.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¡No soy débil!

- Eres un enclenque -Nezumi volvió a carcajearse. Shion se ruborizó y lo empujó nuevamente, Nezumi casi cae en otro bote.

Ahora fue el turno del albino de reír.

Ann miró la escena con claros celos, pero debía enfocarse, no debían descubrir que los estaba siguiendo.

Notó que caminaban hacia los cines del lugar. Ambos miraban las funciones en silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -le preguntó el albino.

-No sé, quería ver que películas había, pero hay pura basura.

-Esa se ve bien -señaló un título y Nezumi lanzó un bufido.

-Es absurda, al minuto te aburrirás.

-Parece que ya la viste.

-Vi los anuncios -rio y dio vuelta. Rápidamente Ann se escondió en una columna - Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, yo solo venía por la comida -y alzó la bolsa enfatizando la compra -¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

-no tengo idea, sería aburrido regresar a casa.

-Entonces vayamos... a la librería.

Nezumi sonrió prepotente y aceptó la oferta. Ann los siguió tiempo después, debía ser cuidadosa en ese lugar, era más difícil esconderse o pasar desapercibida, además sería poco creíble si dijese que venía a comprar libros cuando ni siquiera le gustaba leer.

Tomó un libro al azar y lo colocó frente suyo, sin quitar la mirada del par de chicos.

Ambos parecían ensimismados leyendo unos cuantos ejemplares. Nezumi de repente dejó el libro en la repisa y se acercó silenciosamente al albino, se asomó por sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué lees? -le susurró al oído, Shion se estremeció.

-Pensé sería interesante -y lo dejó en su lugar - Pero parece novela romántica.

-Ah vaya, así que ya tienes gustos exigentes -Nezumi se burló. Shion sonrió.

-Solo digo que quería algo con acción -buscó otro título y lo abrió en una página al azar, rápidamente captando toda su atención.

-Parece que te gustó.

Shion leyó el resumen y después se lo enseñó al pelinegro.

-Oh, interesante... ¿lo quieres?

-Sí - Shion sacó de su mochila algo de dinero, más Nezumi lo tomó de la mano, tratando de detener los movimientos de éste.

-Yo te lo compro.

Ann casi suelta un grito.

-¿Qué? No, Nezumi, gracias, yo tengo dinero.

-Olvídalo, será un regalo.

-Pero...

-Ay Majestad -suspiró cansado, arrebatándole el libro y yendo directo a la caja. Ann se quedó con la boca abierta

Shion aun seguía quejándose pero Nezumi ya le hacia entrega del libro en sus manos.

Sintió sus celos cobrar fuerzas. No, ¿por qué estar celosa de un chico? Si bien Shion para ella gozaba de una envidiada amistad con Nezumi, era su amigo, así que lo que ella debía pretender debía estar por encima de eso con Nezumi. Además Shion era un chico, era alguien tan lejos en su panorama de lo que podía ser un rival, quizás estaría mas preocupada si fuese una chica.

Dejo de reflexionar sobre aquello viendo que ambos salían de la librería.

Ambos seguían hablando hasta detenerse de pronto. Shion señalo algo frente a el en una tienda.

Era un poster promocionando una línea de cuidados intensivos para el cabello, pero no era eso lo que importaba, sino la persona que allí aparecía. La madre de Nezumi.

- Tu mamá de verdad que es muy famosa - dijo Shion algo sorprendido.

Nezumi dibujó una media sonrisa - Pues si, aunque ese anuncio no es tan impresionante.

Shion le miro algo asombrado.

- Oye Nezumi, ¿a tu madre no se preocupara si llegas tarde? - preguntó notando que comenzaba a oscurecer.

- No creo. Está de gira.

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial! - Shion pareció emocionarse pero enseguida decayó- ¿Pero no te molesta quedarte solo?

- Estoy acostumbrado. Además no soy un niño de cinco años. ¿O es que quieres hacerme compañía, Majestad?

Shion se sonrojo levemente pero trato de no ser tan evidente al sentirse apenado por aquella propuesta - Tu mismo lo has dicho, no tienes cinco años y puedes cuidarte, ¿no? Además eres más alto que yo.

Nezumi entonces actuó como si un puñal se hubiera clavado en su pecho.

- Majestad, ¡que palabras tan duras!

- No fue mi intención herirte- el rostro de Shion enseguida cambió a una gran preocupación como si se retractase de sus palabras.

- No seas idiota, es una broma.

- Pues casi me lo creo.

- No fue para tanto. Pero ten en cuenta que si tu cuidases de mi, me volvería tan cabeza hueca como tú.

Shion frunció el ceño sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- ¡Claro que no!

- Realmente tienes que ver tu cara, pareces un tomate.

Shion se sorprendió y trato de agitar su rostro.

- Deja de hacer eso que te marearas - Nezumi detuvo su rostro tomándolo firmemente con sus manos.

Entonces algo palpitó en su pecho, se sintió amenazada.

Las manos de Nezumi eran frías. Muy frías. Lo podía sentir mejor al tener su rostro tan caliente. Entonces había sido tomado por sorpresa.

Pero en vez de sentirse algo refrescado con eso su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar al tenerle tan cerca. Dio un paso atrás cortando el contacto.

Nezumi se había dado cuenta que lo había empeorado. Estaba tan seguro de que si Shion no se hubiese echado para atrás hubiera seguido adelante y hubiese cedido ante la imagen que comenzaba a resultar tentadora frente a el.

Tanto Shion como Nezumi permanecieron en un silencio incómodo, ambos tratando de analizar esos sentimientos y también de alejar esa sensación de calor.

Igual que ellos, Ann miraba la escena sin parpadear. Aún creía que era absurdo que su contrincante fuera Shion pero... aquél roce parecía una acción muy lejana a algo normal en una amistad. Realmente se sintió intimidada por ese chico de cabello blanco, si lo que su paranoia le dejaba creer era cierto... entonces Nezumi jamás sería suyo.

Shion dio paso hacia atrás y miró a Nezumi algo nervioso. Sentía sus mejillas aún calientes, no sabía si por el contacto o por el efecto de ese contacto. Pero algo era seguro, le había gustado mucho y quizás hubiera sido mejor sentir los cálidos labios del pelinegro, negó con rapidez y nuevamente miró a Nezumi, quién seguía absorto quizá perturbado por el mismo tema que él tenía en mente.

-Ah, ¿Nezumi?

-¿Sí? -preguntó en un susurro, sin prestar mucha atención al albino.

-Mejor ya vámonos, mi madre me espera y... gracias por el libro y yo... -su tartamudeó no le permitía darse a entender. Sin embargo Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza más recobrado, y comenzó a caminar.

Ann quedó ahí paralizada. Definitivamente esa no era una amistad normal.

Quiso seguirlos pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Se metió a una tienda para ocultarse y contestó, era su madre quién le exigía los ingredientes de la cena. Ann lanzó un bufido y no tuvo de otra más que hacerle caso a su madre. Aún indecisa entre seguir a Nezumi o regresar a casa, finalmente dio vuelta y emprendió su camino.

Entre tanto, Nezumi y Shion caminaron a la par hacia la casa del último. el albino parecía aún perturbado por el evento pasado y Nezumi parecía no estar presente en el mundo real.

Realmente hubiera querido ese beso. Nezumi definitivamente deseaba ese beso... después de todo ya lo habían hecho y estaba seguro que esa calidez sería la misma.

Paró en seco, Shion lo miró de reojo y se detuvo también.

-¿Nezumi? -pero éste no contestó - Tienes que regresar, no te preocupes.

Se acercó al pelinegro algo preocupado.

- No es necesario que me acompañes -sonrió con dificultad - Y gracias por acompañarme al centro y también... ah! y gracias por el libro!

-Shion... -susurró.

-Trataré de leerlo rápido, así te lo prestaré cuando termine, porque estoy seguro a ti también te llamó la atención.

Nezumi dio un paso algo indeciso. Había olvidado que tenía que hablar algunas cosas con el albino, pero no sabía si realmente era el momento para eso. Tal vez lo mejor era dirigirse cada quién a su casa y así él podría pensar más a fondo la situación.

Nezumi se había terminado separando de su lado. Ahora sentía como su cuerpo podía dejar de mandar sangre de manera tan frenética a su corazón que latía como loco. En aquel momento si no hubiese retrocedido tenía la ligera impresión de que Nezumi le besaría. Pero no podía ser así, ellos habían acordado no hablar aquello porque estaba mal. Aun así en su interior se arrepentía de haber dado ese paso. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

Llego a su casa y su madre le esperaba para cerrar la panadería. Luego de aquel ritual diario, cenó y se acordó de que tenía que cambiar el alimento de Hamlet.

Subió a su habitación siendo recibido por el pequeño animal en su jaula, tenia la cerradura abierta, seguramente por cuenta propia, no dejaba de sorprenderle. El ratoncito emitió un leve chillido saliendo de la jaula para subir por sus piernas hasta

su hombro donde decidió acariciarle un poco, entonces ratón bajo a su otra mano donde estaba el alimento.

- Esta bien, entiendo- dijo entre risas.

El ratoncito bajo hábilmente y espero que Shion vertiera una generosa porción de alimento en su jaula.

Shion se sentó en su cama dejando de ver al ratón alimentarse. Entonces recordó la otra bolsa que traía. El libro que Nezumi le había regalado. Sus mejillas se coloraron al pensar en eso.

Pero ¿estaba bien? Nezumi y el eran ahora sólo amigos, o eso es lo que trataban, pero terminaba confundiéndose por las acciones del otro, le hacían cada vez sentirse mas atraído hacia el.

¿Era simplemente curiosidad? ¿Quizás un sentimiento de amistad más profundo? Lo suyo no podría ser nunca como esas novelas.

Más bien seria abominable. ¿Y qué pensaría su madre si supiera que le atraía un chico? ¿O Safu? Ella que siempre parecía esperar una respuesta.

Se acostó tratando de olvidarse de todo.

Al llegar a su casa fue recibida con un regaño, ¿dónde estabas? Era la pregunta capciosa que le hacia su madre. Tuvo que mentir diciendo que en el super no había y tuvo que ir a otros lugares, aun cuando la bolsa dijera lo contrario.

Prefirió ignorar el regaño y terminar de ayudar con la cena.

Aun le perturbaba en su cabeza la imagen de Shion y Nezumi tan juntos, ella trato de sacudir aquello de su mente. Nezumi había dicho que la había usado para darse cuenta de algo? Acaso seria eso. No! Nezumi no podía ser homosexual. Seria tan humillante. Tenia que mentalizarse de que Shion y el eran buenos amigos.

Estaba Safu también, ella amaba a Shion. En sus conversaciones habían compartido algún que otro dato, entonces... no debía preocuparse debía ser solo una paranoia suya. Nezumi y ella serian una pareja perfecta, le haría ver que estaba equivocado al dejarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **Gracias como siempre Sora! Nosotras estaremos siempre encantadas de leerte... esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te mandamos un besote!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD espero que les guste

**Carlac94: **Un beso a todos los que nos leen y escriben.

**Advertencias:**

Shion siendo una drama queen nuevamente. Nezumi distante y complicado (parece ir para atrás como el cangrejo igual a Shion ), Ann metiendo las narices donde no le importa e Inukashi haciendo lo que mejor sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXV**

"Búsqueda"

* * *

><p>Shion se acercó con timidez pero manteniendo aquella sonrisa tan singular. Nezumi lo miró curioso y se llevó una sorpresa al sentir como era rodeado por unos brazos temblorosos. Bajó lo mirada y se encontró la cabellera albina del otro que tanto le fascinaba, y sin esperar a que su mente le dijese que no, comenzó una serie de caricias. Shion se removió en el abrazo y se recargó en su pecho.<p>

-Nezumi -el susodicho detuvo las caricias y así Shion alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con aquellos ojos rojos como un rubí.

El pelinegro sintió una ola de calor, ya no podía soportarlo mucho tiempo. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Shion y lo acercó lentamente hacia el suyo. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, sintiendo el aliento del otro chocar contra los suyos.

Rozaron sus labios para terminar juntándolos... Nezumi supo entonces que besar a Shion... era lo mejor del mundo.

.

.

.

Nezumi despertó sobresaltado, jadeando e incluso sudando. Se levantó con pereza para apagar el despertador y después se dirigió al baño. Tomó agua entre sus manos y la lanzó hacia su cara sin importarle mucho mojar su pijama. Después se miró al espejo.

Recordó aquél sueño tan realista y lo hizo ruborizarse de sobre manera. Como reacción golpeó la mesa y luego estrujó la toalla con la que iba a secarse el rostro. Finalmente se preparó para ir a la escuela... aunque dudaba en faltar.

No sabía cómo vería al albino después de esa ilusión tan jodidamente excitante, su cuerpo quizás lo delataría y lo peor de todo es que quería cumplir ese sueño, quería vivirlo en la realidad no en aquel mundo irreal.

Cansado de pensar en lo mismo, se dedicó a mirar el paisaje a su alrededor, aunque no había mucho por mirar, solo casas y algún que otro edificio. Suspiró cansado.

Cuando llegó al instituto se encontró con que Shion aún no llegaba, eso lo hizo calmarse y su buen humor aumentó cuando notó que también Safu estaba retardada.

-Qué buen día -se dijo a sí mismo y se sentó en su banca, mirando hacia la ventana y dejando que los minutos pasaran sin su consentimiento. Pero un llamado lo hizo voltear algo frustrado, reconocía esa voz... lamentablemente la conocía.

-Nezumi -volvió a llamar Ann, ahora en un susurro casi imperceptible. El pelinegro alzó la mirada con brusquedad - Solo quería darte los buenos días.

Y bueno, en parte era verdad, aunque aún tenía ganas de reclamarle algunas cosas. Pero Ann era una chica más lista de lo que parecía, sabía que su relación con Nezumi debía empezar desde cero e incluso ella tendría que rebajarse a una actitud sumisa y tímida.

-... ¿este es tu nuevo plan? -y como siempre las duras palabras de Nezumi hacían que la chica volviera a la realidad, lo cuál le daba a entender que el amor entre ellos jamás podría ser. Sin embargo Ann no se daría por vencida, Nezumi debía ser suyo.

-No es ningún plan -bajó la mirada, buscando pretextos para seguir con la plática. Su principal objetivo era acercarse más a Nezumi, casi como amigos con tal de recibir un poco de sus atenciones - Solo quería hacer las pases.

-Sí, bueno, no estoy interesado -y giró su cabeza nuevamente a la ventana. La pelirroja apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Eres un... -susurró molesta pero se contuvo. Salió del salón en silencio y ya fuera apretó con más fuerza sus puños. Desde lejos miró a Shion llegar, suerte para ella que no la vio. Se asomó al salón para ver la reacción de Nezumi, al menos podría corroborar que la relación entre ellos era una simple amistad.

Shion se encaminó casi automáticamente a su asiento como si no prestase atención a Nezumi a su lado quien miraba por la ventana. Shion sin querer había hecho algo de ruido al rodar su asiento. Nezumi se sobresalto un poco volteó a ver a Shion quien también se giro para verle. Al hacer contacto visual en seguida giraron sus rostros siguiendo con lo que hacían.

- Buenos días- balbuceó Shion.

- Buenos días.

Ann se había quedado un tanto extrañada. El ambiente que tornaba alrededor de ambos era algo tenso. Hasta ella se sentía un poco ahogada, se preguntaba donde estaban esas sonrisas, bromas y conversaciones entre ambos. Parecían como desconocidos, era extraño y juraba que lo de ayer no lo había alucinado. Pero Nezumi aun seguía presentando aquella fría presentación. Aun con Shion. Algo pasó.

- ¿Ann? - escuchó la voz de Safu quien llegaba.

- ¡Ah! Safu, buenos días! - dijo algo nerviosa al verse descubierta.

Safu miró dentro viendo que Nezumi estaba allí entonces dio un suspiro.

- ¿Vienes por él? - preguntó.

Ann se sobresaltó y negó, diciendo que ya se iba. Dejando a Safu algo confusa.

El resto del día estuvo evitando ver a Shion. Incluso evitaba ver al frente porque sabía que tendría que ver aquella suave cabellera blanca a la cual no se podría resistir.

El receso pasó y salió del aula sin el mismo saber a donde. Entonces en el pasillo vio a Inukashi que hablaba con algunas chicas. Entonces un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza y fue directamente hacia ella.

- ¿Les importa si me la llevo un rato? - dijo colocando su mejor sonrisa ante las muchachas quienes se sonrojaron evidentemente. Inukashi estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando había sido halada y llevada lejos de allí.

- ¡Suéltame! Idiota! - ella trataba de zafarse del agarre en su muñeca. Fueron a la azotea y allí la soltó - ¿Para qué me traes aquí? - dijo evidentemente enojada.

- Necesito un favor tuyo...

- ¡Oh! No! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Quieres hundirme contigo? - ella escupió las palabras enojada - Pareces haber pasado del cielo al infierno, estas en boca de todos - Nezumi alzó una ceja algo divertido.

- Deberías saber que eso no me interesa.

- Debí suponerlo.

- No te traje aquí para hablar de eso, necesito que hagas algo.

- ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que planeas vengarte de ella? - se refirió a Ann.

- ¿Crees que seria tan patético? - dijo con sorna - Pero no es para eso.

-Habla.

-¿Tu padre conoce el laboratorio Moon Drop? - trató de recordar que Karan le había dicho que Rikiga era quien le había recomendado ir allá. Ella se quedo con una cara confusa, era una pregunta totalmente extraña esperaba cualquier cosa - ¿Por qué deseas saber?

- Responde solamente.

- Si, supongo que tiene algunos asuntos en ese lugar, pero nunca he entrado allí- dijo despreocupada.

- Quiero que busques información de ese lugar, la necesito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero para qué? Búscala tu mismo.

- Si pudiera lo hubiera hecho. ¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

- ¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¿Tu recadera? ¿Además por que debería hacerlo?

- Porque te pagaré, por eso -Inukashi se quedó asombrada, debía ser muy importante para que incluso le pagaran y lo peor de todo era la seriedad con la que lo decía Nezumi.

-Está bien -dijo después de varios segundos agonizantes de espera, no es que aceptara por el dinero sino por que la situación se le hacía curiosa de conocer. Nezumi sonrió de lado, satisfecho con la respuesta -¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Necesito que investigues del lugar, todo acerca de él, también sobre el doctor Rashi y los experimentos que está haciendo.

Inukashi se quedó perpleja, casi lanzó una carcajada con tanta petición tan absurda y sacada de una novela de ficción, pero, de nuevo, la seriedad de Nezumi la asustó.

-¿Por qué te interesa todo eso?

-Esa información no es requerida para lo que te pedí, sólo hazlo y tendrás tu premio -sonrió con burla. Inukashi se tranquilizó antes de lanzársele encima y golpearlo.

-No me trates como un perro, imbécil -rugió y después suspiró -Lo haré, pero más te vale pagarme.

- No te preocupes, cuando me des toda la información yo te daré el dinero.

-Y ni creas que saldrá barato, es demasiada información y dudo que se algo fácil de investigar.

-Sí, claro -comenzó a caminar. Inukashi se sintió algo insegura con esa situación... esa manera en la que Nezumi le habló le daba a entender que era algo serio, no quería inmiscuirse en lo que sea que tuviera que ver con él pero... -Por cierto...

Nezumi se detuvo al pie del primer escalón y la encaró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tengo que buscar exactamente con respecto a los "experimentos"?

-Dame todo lo que encuentres relacionado con eso... absolutamente todo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, que exigente -sonrió con desconfianza -Yo me encargaré.

-Y hazlo rápido.

-Te cobraré de más -sonrió Inukashi con descaro, como si fuera un propio negocio.

-Has lo que quieras, solo tráelo rápido.

Regresó a los pasillos sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora. Por un ventanal notó a Shion y Safu en el mismo lugar de siempre, suspiró molesto y continúo su camino.

No entendía por qué con Shion se comportaba de esa forma, ¿por qué con él solamente su corazón latía con fuerza?, ¿por qué sentía rabia al verlo con otras personas y por qué deseaba tanto tocar su cabello?

-¡Ja! -rió irónico, como si no supiera ya la respuesta - Incluso estoy dispuesto a gastar mi mesada por él.

Caminó por los pasillos, bajando y subiendo escaleras, con tal de perder tiempo. Odiaba sentirse aburrido y peor sentirse incapaz de hacer algo. Sería más fácil sentarse con ambos y fingir que lo del día pasado no había sucedido en la realidad, pero es que también estaba ese sueño como una muestra de sus desesperadas ganas de probar esos labios nuevamente.

Negó con la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo un ligero mareo por el movimiento tan brusco y rápido y entonces se dirigió a los baños con tal de despejar su mente con algo de agua fría.

Cuando entró se miró al espejo y sin poder evitarlo su mente proyectó la imagen de Shion mirándolo con aquella sonrisa tierna, inocente y en parte lujuriosa.

Lanzó el agua directo a su cara y entonces la ilusión desapareció.

-Genial, ahora me estoy volviendo loco... y un maldito pervertido, ¿qué tendré que hacer para dejar de imaginármelo?

Se preguntó con frustración. Nuevamente se miró al espejo, jamás en su vida le había resultado tan difícil ocultar y controlar sus emociones, pero esta ocasión parecía que todo Shion lo descontrolaba inconscientemente.

-Maldito Shion... te haré pagar por esto -sonrió con malicia. A Nezumi parecía gustarle meterse en problemas.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿por qué aceptar buscar esa información? Comenzaba a considerar que se metería en problemas. Además lo repentino de su petición, era algo increíble por un momento pensó que le estaba jugando una broma.

Sus compañeras le habían saludado al volver a su aula. Tomo asiento ignorando las preguntas que comenzaron a lloverle acerca de Nezumi. ¡Ese tonto!

Pero sus compañeras parecieron callarse súbitamente cosa que agradeció. Entonces una sombra apareció a un lado. Era esa chica Ann, para su mala suerte ella estudiaba en su sección. Maldijo nuevamente a Nezumi.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que? - dijo Inukashi.

- ¿Por que estabas con Nezumi? - dijo tajante.

Rodó los ojos.

- Vaya, no sabia que te dedicas a seguir a la gente.

- Solo te lo diré una vez, si te vuelvo a ver con el...

- ¿Qué? - dijo entre risas - No me amenaces, si sabes lo que te conviene - dijo con un tono venenoso.

- ¡Tu!

El timbre sonó indicando que la próxima hora de clases comenzaría. Ann volvió enojada a su asiento.

Inukashi suspiró con molestia. Nezumi se las pagaría bien caro.

Había llegado a su casa luego de pasar un rato en el club de "amo a las mascotas" del cual era presidenta y del cual se sentía orgullosa dijeran lo que dijeran. Incluso su padre se había burlado un par de veces para molestar.

Al parecer su padre no estaba allí. Sus perros aparecieron en manada arremetiendo contra ella. Ya no se molestaba porque sabia que le habían extrañado y ella a ellos.

- ¡Bien, ya es suficiente! - se quejó ante las intensas lamidas en su rostro.

Dejo sus cosas en el sofá y entonces recordó que debía buscar. Pero, ¿realmente lo iba a hacer?

Suspiro analizando, su padre tenía documentos importantes en su despacho que siempre estaba bajo llave, las llaves donde estaban para comenzar. Nunca había prestado mucha atención ya que realmente no sentía curiosidad por ese lugar lleno de papeles y libros viejos que consideraba aburridos.

Comenzó a revisar por toda la casa.

- ¡Vamos, ustedes también ayúdenme! - pidió desorientada.

Los perros ladraron como si le hubiesen entendido. Uno de ellos poso su hocico cerca de un galletero.

- No es hora de comer.

El perro ladró y ella alzó una ceja. Quitó el galletero del alcance del perro antes de que lo tirara, se dio cuenta de un sonido metálico dentro de este.

Lo abrió viendo en el fondo la llave. Menudo viejo paranoico que tenía.

- Vigilen y avísenme si llega - pidió a los perros.

Su padre aun no llegaba y seguramente no debía ser asuntos de trabajo. Reconocía que ese idiota que tenía como padre era un mujeriego. Y desde que su madre había muerto parecía un vicio o algo así.

Abrió la puerta viendo el lugar sumamente ordenado entonces la pregunta se formuló en su cabeza, ¿por dónde comenzar?

Comenzó por los cajones del escritorio, no habían mas que documentos extraños y una libreta, la saco viendo algo que sobresalía de ella. Una foto. Vio fijamente la foto: su padre y un grupo de personas desconocidas para ella. Entonces vio que el edificio donde se habían tomado la foto decía "Moon Drop" volteó la foto encontrando algo escrito.

"Grupo original de investigación"

La foto casi se le cayó cuando oyó repentinamente el ladrido de los perros.

Guardó la foto entre sus ropas y cerro el cajón saliendo de allí a una velocidad impresionante que casi se resbalaba. Dejó rápidamente la llave en el galletero.

- ¡Estoy en casa! - dijo con voz cantarina.

- Ah, si bienvenido - dijo tratando de fingir normalidad - ¿Y eso que llegas tan temprano?

- ¿No tengo derecho a llegar temprano? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? - sonrió con malicia - ¿No me dirás que tienes a un muchacho aquí metido?!

Ella suspiro con enojo - ¡Me voy a sacar a los perros! - llamó a los animales que salieron gustosos esperando el paseo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¡Vuelvo en un rato! - prefería escapar de las paranoias de su padre desquiciado.

Sus perros parecían algo contentos y ella se sintió un poco mas aliviada. Han sido muchas emociones por un día pensó.

De pronto los perros tranquilos comenzaron a ir a mayor velocidad y luego comenzando a correr escurriéndose de sus manos las correas.

- ¡Esperen! - grito desconcertada por aquella extraña acción. Los perros dieron vuelta en una esquina perdiéndolos de vista por lo que comenzó a correr.

De pronto oyó el sonido de alguien gritar y pudo ver a Shion tirado en el suelo mientras sus perros le daban lamidas amistosas.

- ¡Jajajaja! Basta hacen cosquillas!

- Oh! son muchos perritos! - exclamó la niña a su lado algo sorprendida.

Inukashi sintió inseguridad y desconfianza de sus perros, podrían atacar a la niña, así que los llamó con un silbido y toda la manada se posicionó a su lado.

Shion aprovechó que el peso de encima ya no estaba y se puso de pie aún riendo. Lily miró con una sonrisa a los caninos.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si eres tú -sonrió con superioridad Inukashi.

-¿Eh?, ¿Inukashi?... Hola -sonrió menos aturdido. Lily se acercó a los perros.

-¡Ah, mira Shion!, ¡son muchos perritos!

Lily se acercó, lo que Inukashi no pudo evitar, y acarició a un cachorro, que correspondió el afecto con unas cuantas lamidas. Inukashi sonrió, esa niña tendría el mismo efecto que Shion en sus fieles mascotas.

-Mira Lily, te presento a una amiga, ella es Inukashi... Inukashi, ella es mi prima Lily.

-¡Mucho gusto! -saludó con emoción la pequeña. Inukashi correspondió con nerviosismo.

-Ten cuidado Lily -Shion le avisó.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada... ¿Y qué haces por aquí? -Inukashi le preguntó.

-Vine a traerle unos muffins a Lily... ¿y tú?, ¿paseando a los perros?

-Sí bueno -se encogió de hombros - Quería caminar un poco.

-Ya veo -ambos jóvenes sonrieron cuando otro cachorrito se acercó con alegría a Lily para saludarla. La niña comenzó a reír, las lamidas le hacían cosquillas.

-¡Mira Shion! -lo llamó para que observase al perrito -¡Es muy lindo!

-Jeje, veo que es de familia -Inukashi dijo. Shion no entendió del todo pero igual sonrió, se agachó para acariciar al cachorro entonces los demás caninos se lanzaron.

-¡Oigan, compórtense!

-Está bien, Inukashi -exclamó el albino entre risas - Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

Fueron juntos al parque, con tal de pasear a los perros. Shion ayudó llevando un par de pastores alemanes y otros tres pequeños. Luego de varias vueltas al lugar, se sentaron en una banca para conversar.

Lily lanzó un bostezo y entonces Shion comprendió que ya era algo tarde y la niña se había cansado mucho.

-Perdona Inukashi, será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

La susodicha miró a Lily y sonrió comprensiva.

-Descuida.

-Vamos Lily, despídete -y así hizo su prima, sonriendo de la misma manera, dulce e inocente.

-Adiós señorita -tiempo después se le ocurrió una idea -Shion, dame un muffin.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya quieres comerlo?

-¡Quiero darle uno a mi nueva amiga! -Inukashi se sorprendió por ello, pero fue más su perplejidad tras recibir el panecillo.

Lily le sonreía con felicidad, no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-Gracias Lily... y a ti también Shion.

Se puso de pie para despedirse adecuadamente y por ende se le cayó un objeto que rápidamente Shion levantó.

-Toma, se te cayó -pero no pudo evitar mirar lo que parecía una fotografía -¿Eh?... ¿Laboratorios Moon Drop? -aunque no le pareció extraño que Inukashi conociera el lugar, después de todo el doctor Rashi era amigo de su padre.

Inukashi tomó la imagen y la guardó.

-Sí, es solo una tontería -dudó un poco en contarle sobre eso, aunque Nezumi no le advirtió nada, sin embargo tampoco era para contarle a medio mundo -No tiene importancia.

Shion sonrió.

-Entiendo... bueno, Lily, vámonos.

-¡Sí!

Se despidieron. Inukashi regresó a su casa e inmediatamente fue recibida por su padre algo molesto.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Nada más era un paseo... ¿no será que te quedaste de ver con alguien? -su padre y sus dramas.

Inukashi lanzó un suspiro.

-Me encontré con Shion, un compañero.

-¡Shion, ¿de verdad?! ¿y cómo está?

-Bien -respondió con duda. El comportamiento de su padre era inusual - Cielos papá, pareciera tu amante -se burló. Rikiga se sonrojó.

-No digas barbaridades... es un buen niño e hijo de una amiga muy querida, así que no veo el porque te asusta mi reacción.

-Sí lo que sea.

-Bueno, vayamos a cenar y así me platicas cómo te lo encontraste.

Inukashi estaba aliviada de que su padre dejase de preguntar tonterías aprovechando a largarse su habitación siendo seguida por los perros.

Sacó la foto algo aliviada esperando que su padre tal vez no se diera cuenta, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué dudaba de él? No sería mejor ir allá y preguntarle personalmente? Su padre había sido reservado en muchas cosas y cuando solía preguntarle acerca de algo serio siempre le desviaba el tema. No, quizás era mejor así, ella se las podría apañar sola. ahora estaba ese idiota de Nezumi. Tenía tanta curiosidad, no estaba en nada bueno metido...

Trató de recordar que su padre le había llevado una vez a ese lugar, además de que no le había permitido entrar y sólo verlo desde fuera. Además nunca tuvo la intención de preguntar lo que hacía allí. Vio nuevamente la foto, esos hombres de batas todos excepto su padre, algo extraño en el contexto para ella.

Nezumi se encontraba allá afuera recargado contra la ventana del pasillo. Tendría que hablarle para decirle por lo menos lo que había encontrado pero no de frente, esa idiota de Ann debía estar husmeando por allí. Tecleó un mensaje veloz mandándoselo:

_"Te espero en la sala de música. Está vacía"_

Nezumi no tardó en recibir el mensaje y se dirigió al lugar con una sonrisa, primero por la gracia que le causaba Inukashi al mandarle un mensaje así como si fuese un espía, se preguntaba si ella se dedicaba a hacer esas cosas a menudo.

- Vaya, éste es un buen lugar...

- Cállate. Toma - entregó rápidamente la foto.

- ¿Qué es esto? - miró la foto.

- Es lo que pude encontrar, no me pidas más ya que ayer pasé un susto. Y tienes que devolverla antes de que se dé cuenta. Y págame.

Nezumi se carcajeó aireándose con la foto - Eres una niña mala Inukashi robándole fotos a tu padre. ¿Crees que esto pueda valer lo que tenía pensado darte?

- Dame el dinero. Vale mi esfuerzo. Además quiero que me expliques que es lo que estás tramando con eso.

Nezumi le miró seriamente y decidió echarle un vistazo detalladamente a la foto.

El hombre allí con cabello largo supuso que debía ser Rikiga, lucía extraño pero tenía cierto parecido al look salvaje de Inukashi, casi quiso reír pero se aguantó. Junto a él un grupo de personas con batas blancas, debían trabajar allí. Al lado de Rikiga estaba una mujer de cabello largo, no podía ser... ella no podía ser ¿Karan? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Se sobó los ojos casi queriendo no equivocarse, debía ser ella o alguien muy parecida a ella. Siguió viendo los rostros de los otros y entonces otra persona le comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Era un hombre alto de gafas, casi de la impresión dejó caer la foto.

- ¿Y Bien? ¿Qué ocurre? - ella frunció el ceño viendo que Nezumi no decía nada y más bien tenía una cara perturbada.

- No puede ser... - masculló.

- ¿Qué no puede ser?! - preguntó algo más impaciente tomando la foto del suelo.

- Es mi padrino y la madre de Shion...

- ¿Qué?! ¿Pero que hacen allí? La madre de Shion? - ella dijo extrañada ya que no conocía a la señora - ¡¿Dime en qué andas metido?!

Nezumi se vio acorralado por las constantes preguntas.

- Dime o sino no seguiré con esto - sentenció guardando la fotografía.

Nezumi no le quedaba más que hablar por la pista obtenida.

Pero enseguida la puerta de aquel salón fue abierta abruptamente. Era Ann.

- ¡Nezumi!... - cayó de golpe a ver a Inukashi allí a solas con él, casi crujió sus dientes - Disculpa pensé que estabas aquí solo...

Ambos, tanto Inukashi y Nezumi, fruncieron la entreceja; en ese aspecto eran igual de mal humorados. La chica rápidamente guardó la fotografía y miró con cierto desprecio a Ann, realmente ésta la sacaba de sus casillas con sus celos ridículos, ahora comprendía un poco a Nezumi y la razón de su indiferencia, y pensar que, por un momento, sintió verdadera lástima por Ann.

-Bueno Nezumi, luego hablamos -dijo con seriedad Inukashi, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con una mirada igual de molesta por la interrupción.

La castaña salió del salón sin decir más, ya después le cobraría a Nezumi. Inmediatamente Ann se acercó pero luego de ser fulminada con la mirada se detuvo por inercia.

-¿Qué quieres? -Nezumi cuestionó con furia.

-Sólo... sólo quería -empezó a tartamudear, sintiendo arrepentimiento por haber entrado de esa forma... ¡pero es que estaban solos! -¿qué hacías con ella aquí?

-¿Qué? -incrédulo preguntó. ¿Le estaba reclamando esa mocosa? -Eso no te incumbe.

-Así que, ¿ella es tu nuevo juguetito?

Nezumi lanzó una carcajada que paralizó a Ann. Poco a poco iba conociendo al hombre del que se enamoró y cabía decir que algunas reacciones y personalidades de éste no le agradaban mucho... le aterraban.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni siquiera sé por qué te interesas, lo nuestro acabó, entiéndelo.

-Entonces -se defendió con tristeza - No tienes por qué ocultarme cosas... dime por qué estabas con ella.

-Deja de meterte en dónde no te llaman.

-¿Prefieres a esa perra apestosa que a mí? -gritó. Nezumi afiló más su mirada -¿Por ella me dejaste?

-Ya te dije... -se acercó con furia. Ann retrocedió - Que nunca hubo un nosotros, no te estoy dejando por nadie porque jamás sentí algo por ti, ¡¿lo entiendes?!

-... Pero ¿por qué estabas...?

-¡Porque siempre hubo cosas más importantes para mí que tú! ¡Así que deja de estar molestando!

Nezumi salió el salón con rapidez, azotando la puerta. Ann permaneció recargada en la pared sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran.

Sentía furia y mucho dolor... pero esos mismos sentimientos le daban fortalezas.

Nezumi, chasqueando la lengua mientras sus pisadas resonaban en los pasillos, se detuvo de repente cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Había recibido otro mensaje de Inukashi.

"Nos vemos en el parque del centro a la salida. Más te vale llevar parte del dinero"

Sonrió socarronamente pero a la vez muy preocupado. Esa fotografía... así que no era una simple coincidencia. Pero si la madre de Shion salía en la fotografía entonces sabía más acerca del laboratorio de lo que fingía decir.

Apretó sus puños, mirando desde lejos una cabellera blanca que entraba al salón, platicando felizmente con Safu. Nezumi se sintió impotente en ese momento, ¿qué tal si la abeja había sido todo planeado?

Negó con la cabeza, imposible que Shion tuviese enemigos pero... ¿su madre o su padre? Ahora que lo recordaba no sabía nada acerca del padre de Shion, nada... tampoco sabía sobre la relación entre Karan y el doctor Rashi, ni siquiera con ese laboratorio o sobre la abeja.

-Necesito más información -dijo después de unos segundos, sabiendo de por medio que tendría que contarle a Inukashi algunas cosas.

Nezumi se había encontrado extraño para él, aunque él no hubiese actuado muy normal que digamos. Se sentía un tanto tonto por evadir a Nezumi y que éste hiciera lo mismo.

Safu se había marchado por asuntos del consejo estudiantil y ahora estaba solo, prefirió dirigirse de vuelta al aula, pronto terminaría el receso. Los pasillos eran un lugar muy concurrido y a veces se sentía tonto estando sólo por allí. Pero últimamente no dejaba de escuchar -sin querer- cosas que divulgaban otras personas, incluso en el club de literatura acerca de Ann y Nezumi. Levantó una ceja al oír una muchacha que charlaba abiertamente sin ninguna discreción.

- Vaya, entonces yo tendré alguna oportunidad! - decía algo emocionada.

- ¿Cómo crees? Ann ha dicho que es un demente y que sólo quería estar con ella para acostarse con ella.

- ¿Qué? eso suena algo rastrero! Es una lastima que siendo tan guapo sea un idiota.

- Y no haz oído nada. Una vecina mía estudió en la misma secundaria que él. Al parecer se acostó con media escuela engañando a todas esas chicas.

Aquel comentario penetró en su cabeza y corazón de una manera punzante. Desconocía la verdad muchos detalles de esa relación.

Nezumi siempre negaba todo con ella pero decía que era un "juego para él". Pero nunca hubiera pensado que Nezumi fuese capaz de tales cosas. Para él Nezumi era una persona amable aunque cruel a la vez, pero no le creía de jugar así con los sentimientos de otras personas.

Entró al salón casi vacío. Necesitaba sentarse un momento. Quizás sólo serían chismes de pasillos, simples rumores. Como aquella vez que alguien había dicho que Safu y Nezumi eran pareja. Trataba de convencerse, no quería creer eso.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Era Safu. Parecía algo molesta.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí! - su expresión cambió rápidamente a una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- No mucho, hay problemas con algunas pizarras. Un club se quejaba que todavía tenía una pizarra de tiza, es increíble que todavía haya pero ya se les aprobó un presupuesto para una nueva.

- Lo haces muy bien - sonrió.

- Gracias, pero... - ella miró melancólicamente a Shion - Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo Shion.

- ¡Vaya! así que ¿hoy estás cursi? - dijo Nezumi de forma burlona parado detrás de ella. No se había podido resistir a frustrar su intento de ser una niña tierna con Shion.

Shion miró algo sorprendido a Nezumi de pronto sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- Por ahí se habla mucho de ti! - masculló ella. Shion enseguida puso especial atención - Eres muy popular, más de lo que ya eras.

- Si quieres molestarme no te servirá.

- ¿Chicos? - se había sobresaltado por las frases directas entre ambos.

- Cree lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo que no me importa - Nezumi se recargó en su silla y Shion le miró atento mientras Safu bufaba molesta.

Shion quiso decir algo pero prefirió callarse al oír el timbre sonar.

Nezumi ya se encontraba saliendo del instituto, hoy no iría a sus ensayos puesto que tenía otros puntos tratar.

- ¿Te vas? No vas a Teatro? - escuchó a Shion preguntarle. Se sobresaltó al oír la voz tras suyo.

- Así es. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- ¿Eh? Pero no piensas avisarles?

- No hay porque, además sólo será hoy.

- Pero ellos deben estarte esperando.

- Que persistente es Majestad - le miró de frente acercándose - ¿Acaso piensas obligarme a hacerlo? - su voz sonaba desafiante y eso le hizo temer un poco.

- No creo que éste bien obligar a las personas a hacer algo que no quieren...

- ¡Dios! eres demasiado complicado. ¿Quieres que vaya o no? - Shion no respondió - Bien, nos vemos.

- ¡Espera Nezumi!

Como supuso el pelinegro se detuvo de inmediato, volteando a verlo con una mirada tan fría que ocasionó se paralizara y no supiera entonces qué decir.

-¿Qué quieres? -de acuerdo, estaba molesto por el comportamiento tan extraño de Shion, pero no era razón tampoco para hablarle en ese tono. Nezumi se golpeó mentalmente y su odio mismo aumentó al ver como el albino bajaba la mirada más inseguro y con miedo -Oye, ¿te pasa algo?

Shion negó con la cabeza, aún manteniendo la mirada baja lo que le indicó a Nezumi que estaba mintiendo. Se acercó y le alzó el rostro.

-¿Vas a decir algo? Porque tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No puedo decirte.

Entonces el albino sonrió con melancolía.

-Lo pensé, pero jamás creí que sería real... -Nezumi lo miró extrañado, Shion prosiguió - Pero es cierto que no conozco nada sobre ti a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-... Siento que ya no te conozco, Nezumi.

El pelinegro abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Ahí dentro se escuchan rumores muy feos, tanto que yo mismo me sugiero no creerlos... pero ya no sé si son reales o puros inventos.

Nezumi suspiró cansado, así que era eso.

-Si te refieres a lo de Ann entonces...

-No sólo eso -lo interrumpió y lo miró -Yo ya sabía en parte que no te interesabas en ella pero... realmente no logro comprenderte, no logro saber la razón de tus acciones, ni siquiera sé sobre tu pasado, tus otras escuelas, amigos... novias... y me duele saber que tal vez esa ignorancia es la que me ciega para poder saber cómo eres realmente... siento que ya no te conozco, no, que nunca lo hice.

-Shion...

-Pero a pesar de eso -se tocó su pecho, exactamente en donde estaba su corazón - Sé que la persona que está frente a mí es Nezumi, el niño que conocí en una guardería y del que jamás pude olvidarme. El mismo Nezumi con el que he compartido muchos momentos, el mismo niño que me enseñó el gusto por leer y aquél que me enseñó a quererme tal y como soy y defenderme contra aquellos que se burlaban de mí... sé que ese eres tú y aunque me duela admitirlo, lo demás no importa.

Nezumi parecía no reaccionar, su mirada estaba fija a los ojos rojos del otro, sin poder razonar lo suficiente para poder reconocer el lugar y tiempo en el que estaban y mucho menos poder formular alguna oración para responder.

-Perdón -le sonrió con tristeza Shion - Sé que no me incumbe, así que ignora todo lo que te dije. Tienes que ir a otro lugar ¿no es así? Así que vete, no importa, creo que... lo que dije no tiene mucho sentido ¿verdad?

Dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al instituto pero sintió como era tomado con fuerza de su brazo y jalado con algo de brusquedad para llegar al mismo lugar donde hacía poco estaba. Cuando se giró chocó con algo, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que Nezumi lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Correspondió por inercia, aunque deseaba más marcharse y no verlo a la cara hasta dentro de una semana. Luego de unos segundos en silencio y abrazados, finalmente Nezumi se separó, preparado psicológicamente para hablar.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida, Shion, de algunos me arrepiento y de otros no, de unos me avergüenzo y de otros me rio... por ello quizá no quisiera que llegases a enterarte de esos.

Shion comprendió entonces que algunos rumores podrían ser muy ciertos, lo cuál le dolió de sobre manera.

-Ninguno sabe bien del otro, pero eso no ha impedido que nuestra amistad sea tan fuerte y crezca día a día, eso quisiste decir ¿no? Que lo demás no importa cuando sabes que yo soy Nezumi.

Shion bajó la cabeza, se sintió traicionado al recibir como defensa sus propias palabras, quizá quería que Nezumi fuera más honesto con él como lo fue él.

Nezumi abrió la boca para poder decir algo pero su celular sonó. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió el mensaje "¿Dónde estás? Más te vale venir o esa foto no la verás nunca más"

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Tienes que irte ¿verdad? -Shion se atrevió a preguntar. Nezumi sólo afirmó con la cabeza lentamente - Está bien, noto que ya te están esperando.

El pelinegro frunció la entreceja, aquello que dijo parecía que lo exclamaba con tristeza.

-No sé a dónde vas ni qué estés planeando pero... Nezumi, piensa antes las cosas, no es grato que gente salga lastimada por tus acciones.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder Shion se dirigió al entrada del colegio. Nezumi quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Apretó con fuerza su celular.

No sabía ¿por que? ¿Por que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer de sus ojos? Ya lo suficientemente lejos procedió a limpiarse el rostro, no podía dejar que nadie le viese así.

Recordó enseguida que debía volver al club de literatura. Debía buscar un libro en la biblioteca pero por haber seguido a

Nezumi en un acto curioso casi se le había olvidado.

Casi quiso aplastar el teléfono contra el suelo pero se contuvo. Se sentía como un idiota, todo lo que hacia para proteger a Shion solo lo terminaba alejando. Además de la revuelta de chismes que había en el instituto lastimaban a Shion.

Nunca pensó en las consecuencias, solo en la diversión y en pasar el momento. En aquel tiempo quizás no le importaba lo que otros pudieran pensar pero ahora le comenzaba a preocupar Shion. Ya no podía comportarse como en sus años de secundaria y jugar de manera abierta, sentía que Shion era una barrera que no podía pasar, era quien delimitaba como debía comportarse, nunca se perdonaría que Shion lo odiara, prefería ser odiado por todos pero que Shion le odiase, le daba temor.

Llegó al parque algo desolado. Inukashi estaba sentada en uno de sus columpios parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

- Entonces Prin-ce-sa - dijo tratando ser burlón con un tono algo marcado.

Ella se sorprendió de golpe y se levanto del columpio.

- ¿Como demonios me has dicho? No te atrevas a decirme así de nuevo o te matare! - dijo visiblemente enojada.

- ¿Estas enojada?

- claro que si, idiota! Mira que esa idiota de Ann es molesta. Te juro que ganas no me faltan para pedir su expulsión.

Inukashi realmente estaba enojada, estudiaban en la misma sección por lo que su vida estaba hecha cuadritos.

- Lamento que te metas en problemas - trato de sonar realmente convincente pero ella bufo.

- Solo explícame que ocurre con esto - saco la foto - Para saber si esto ha valido la pena porque si no es así...

- Te lo diré - le interrumpió, estaba seguro que recibiría otra linda amenaza, pero se estaba hartando de ellas, si quería alguien que le amenazara cada vez que le viera para eso tenia a Safu.

- Habla. Esto tiene que ver con Shion, ¿no?

Nezumi iba a abrir la boca pero se quedo algo pasmado al escucharla.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Lo que haces... Gira en torno a él - dijo un tanto segura.

- Tienes algo de razón - sonrió - No estoy seguro si la de la foto es la madre de Shion, pero... Me resulta confuso que mi padrino éste allí.

- Vaya parece el destino - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Creo que lo sabes, que Shion está enfermo - ella le miro algo confundida - Su enfermedad fue provocada por un descuido del personal de ese laboratorio... Ellos al parecer han acordado en ayudar a Shion después de tanto tiempo pero por curiosidad seguí a Shion allí y vi algo que no debía. Así que he comenzado a dudar de lo haya allí dentro.

- ¿Te metiste allí y descubriste algo que no debías ver? ¿Acaso estas loco?!

- Algo así. Incluso trataron de silenciarme pero logré escapar.

Inukashi se palmeó la cara.

- Creo que hubiera preferido no preguntar. Pero ¿qué piensas hacer? No crees que te metes en muchos problemas por Shion.

- Creo que ahora no importa. Haré lo que sea para protegerle.

- ¿Haz considerado qué quizás te estén buscando?

- Lo sé, pero no me importa. Si caigo ellos tendrán que caer con lo que sea que haya allí.

Inukashi sintió que se estaba arriesgando pero se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Te puedo preguntar que había allí?

Nezumi rió - No lo se, es algo extraño de explicar.

- ¿Se lo haz dicho a Shion?

- No.

- Supongo que el no sabrá nada entonces.

Se quedaron callados y la respuesta era evidente.

- ¿No piensas decírselo?

Nezumi no respondió.

- Vaya, eres un tipo muy raro. Pero de verdad te arriesgas mucho. Estas jugando con fuego y no sabes que puede pasar.

- Eso lo tengo en cuenta.

- Deberías decírselo.

- Eso es extraño en ti - dijo algo sorprendido.

- ¿Eh?

- No parece ir contigo preocuparte - rió.

- ¡No seas idiota! Además no se para que te pregunto nada!

- Quizás si deba, ya que tanto insistes.

Se quedaron callados, sintiendo el viento mover su cabello. Nezumi lanzó un suspiro e Inukashi hizo lo mismo tiempo después.

Seguido sacó la fotografía, aún no muy segura de seguir con esa peligrosa misión.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No lo sé... antes quiero tener más información, por lo menos para no parecer un idiota -rió con trabajo. Inukashi frunció la entreceja.

-¿Estás seguro qué quieres arriesgarte sólo por Shion?

-... Muy seguro.

Inukashi sonrió con algo de burla.

-¡Vaya!, ya cásate con él -carcajeó al ver el sonrojo de Nezumi, al parecer había encontrado un punto débil. Dejó de sostener la fotografía, entregándosela al pelinegro -Está bien... supongo que te ayudaré.

-No sé si agradecerte o decirte que eres una idiota por meterte en esto.

-Hablando de meterme en esto, me debes dinero.

-¿Estás bromeando? Primero reúne más datos -miró la fotografía, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, ese definitivamente era su padrino, lo reconocía a pesar de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo. Pero aquella mujer, ¿realmente sería Karan?

-¿Ya tienes algún plan?, ¿alguno para entrar al laboratorio?

Nezumi la miró.

-Aún no tengo pensado entrar a ese lugar, podrían reconocerme y es muy peligroso.

-¿Entonces? -Nezumi se mantuvo en silencio. Inukashi se alzó en puntillas para mirar la foto - Ese dices que es tu padrino ¿no?... ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?

-No es tan fácil, hace mucho que no hablamos.

-¿En serio?, ¿se pelearon?

-No directamente con él sino... -guardó silencio, reconociendo que aquella información no era relevante. Después de todo su

Padrino, amigo cercano de su padre, se había distanciado después del divorcio, así que había perdido contacto con él -No tiene mucha importancia, aunque creo tienes razón, sería conveniente sacarle algo de información.

-También a la madre de Shion.

-No sé si involucrarla a ella... ¿Qué me dices de tu padre?, ¿sabes la razón por la que sale en la fotografía?

-No realmente, mi padre siempre ha sido un misterio -se encogió de hombros.

- Ha sido por él que Shion se ha contactado con ellos.

- Entonces me encargaré yo de mi viejo, pero también lo que podemos hacer es preguntarle a tu padrino.

Nezumi suspiró.

-Sí supongo será lo mejor.

Inukashi le arrebató la fotografía, el pelinegro afiló la mirada.

-Te lo dije, necesito regresarlo o mi padre se dará cuenta.

-Olvídalo, lo necesito para mi interrogatorio -Nezumi gruñó.

-Te lo regresaré tan pronto como me pagues.

-Tu trabajo aún no termina.

Inukashi alzó la mirada, sabiendo de por sí que sería muy difícil hacer cambiar de opinión a Nezumi, tan terco que era.

-Entonces te la devolveré cuando vayas a hablar con tu padrino -Nezumi guardó silencio, pero su mirada amenazadora no cambiaba - Avísame e iremos juntos.

-¿Por qué crees que te quiero de mi lado?

-Porque necesito escuchar la versión de la historia para poder reunir más elementos, ¿no es obvio? -guardó la imagen en su mochila - Por cierto, si vas a decirle a Shion más te vale llevarlo con tu padrino.

-¿Tanto te importa contarle? sonrió con temor y molestia.

-A mí no, a ti debería -se defendió - Además... -bajó la mirada con melancolía - Tiene el derecho de saberlo, después de todo él es el que está enfermo.

El pelinegro bufó pero no reclamó ni contradijo.

- ¡Ah! a propósito ayer vi a Shion...- agregó despreocupada.

Nezumi afiló su mirada un tanto interesado.

- Por casualidad se me cayó la foto y él... - ella dijo algo apenada, prefería habérselo callado pero prefería que Nezumi lo supiese. Pudo ver como el rostro de Nezumi de total atención cambiaba a uno horrorizado, casi como si quisiera matarla.

- ¿La vio?

- Un poco, pero se la quité en el momento, pero aún así que no te prometo nada.

- Maldición - masculló.

Ella casi rió internamente, aunque Nezumi parecía molesto sentía que lo había acorralado un poco.

- Mañana hablamos... - dijo masajeándose las sienes para marcharse. De verdad que toda ésta información le estaba revolviendo el cerebro y Shion no contribuía mucho a su bienestar ya que solamente lograba hacer que se alejara de él.

Miró su teléfono y sin pensarlo vio en la libreta de direcciones el número de Shion. ¿Acaso le diría? Y si esperaba a mañana.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Mañana, siempre había vivido siendo un iluso al pensar que un mañana estaría al día siguiente. Tanto como sus promesas fallidas hacia Shion de verse tiempo atrás.

Inukashi había sido una incompetente al haberle dejado a Shion ver esa fotografía - ya fuese por accidente-

No podía dejar las cosas así, de seguro Safu estaría cizañando a Shion con esos rumores también, suficiente tenía que con eso pero debía pararlo. Además si algo ya se había aclarado en su mente es que le gustaba Shion. Y sabía bien que Shion no le era indiferente en ese aspecto. Su dedo tembló un poco. ¡Maldición! era un hombre no debía andarse con niñerías. Respiró y apretó el botón de enviar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El mensaje había sido enviado.

_"Buenas tardes Majestad._

_Seria un honor si viniera hoy a mi humilde morada"_

Era un mensaje ya de por sí extraño que iba con ese extraño estilo para hablar que tenía Nezumi.

- Shion...- se había quedado parado en medio de la calle ya de camino a su casa junto a Safu.

- Lo siento, estaba viendo algo - rió nerviosamente.

- Uhmm... Shion mañana es viernes, me preguntaba si podíamos salir ya sabes después de clases - ella dijo algo demandante.

Shion no se lo hubiese esperado.

- Está bien...- dijo casi sin pensar. Safu sonrió.

Había terminado dejándola en la floristería donde sus padres la esperaban para cerrar. Recordó rápidamente y abrió el mensaje nuevamente. ¿Qué debía responder?

Con dedos temblorosos empezó a presionar los botones del celular, formando lenta y constantemente un mensaje para responder.

"Nos vemos ahí"

Suspiró, dudando en darle enviar al mensaje o mejor borrar el contenido o poner otro. Al final cerró los ojos y apretó otro botón, guardándolo en la bandeja, listo para cuando tuviera la suficiente fuerza de responderle y afrontar las consecuencias.

Cerró su celular y emprendió su caminata de regreso a su casa. Unas cuadras adelante y su aparato sonó nuevamente. Extrañado por recibir otro mensaje, lo abrió, leyendo el contenido y abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

"Hola Shion, soy el doctor Rashi, sería grandioso que pudieras presentarte al laboratorio. He descubierto muchas cosas que podrían ayudarnos a tratar tu condición"

Shion se estremeció levemente, realmente no deseaba regresar a ese lugar, aunque sabía en el fondo que podría obtener un tratamiento para su extraña enfermedad. Apretó sus puños y caminó hacia su casa, al menos comería antes.

Era extraño que no recibiese respuesta, aún tenía el celular en la mano, revisándolo cada par de minutos por si no hubiese escuchado el tono, pero nada, Shion simplemente no contestaba o parecía que no había recibido la bandeja de entrada.

Bufó y guardó el aparato, pero justo cuando lo había hecho éste vibró. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió el contenido.

_"Perdón Nezumi, tengo otra cosa que hacer, será en otra ocasión" _

Lo que esperaba, Shion tardaba no porque no hubiese recibido la carta, sino porque buscaba un pretexto para no verlo. Bufó nuevamente, todo era su culpa, ¿qué esperaba?, ¿que fuera a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado?, ¿que pondría su mejor cara aún a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho?

Incluso ni él mismo sabía cómo lidiar ante la posible indiferencia del albino.

-Creo que es lo mejor -trató de convencerse, sabiendo de cajón que era un alivio el no tener que confesarle nada todavía, después de todo aún no encontraba las palabras para eso, y estaba seguro su relación se alteraría por el simple hecho de haberle ocultado información que, obviamente, le correspondía mas a Shion que a él conocer, y también el hecho de que lo había seguido en una ocasión, es decir, había invadido su privacidad.

Suspiró con conformidad, definitivamente era lo mejor. Trató de ignorar aquél sentimiento que le oprimía le pecho.

Shion entró a su casa con lentitud, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas acerca de su enfermedad y de Nezumi, cosa que ya le estaba hartando. ¿Por qué siempre su mente se concentraba en pensar en ese sujeto? es decir, era buenos amigos y quizá su relación era más compleja como para llamar simple amistad o conveniencia, Shion ya sabía de su atracción hacia el pelinegro, pero aún no comprendía el por qué era tan difícil sacárselo de la maldita cabeza. Karan lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Shion me alegro que hayas regresado, ya casi está la comida, ve a cambiarte.

-Si mamá -obedeció como perro entrenado, sin chistar o interrogar, simplemente estaba cansado de pensar. Recordó el mensaje del doctor y una punzada al corazón lo estremeció... ¿realmente tenía que ir a ese lugar? Tenía un mal presentimiento, no... Más bien era miedo.

-En realidad mamá, tengo que ir a otro lugar, así que mejor como algo camino allá.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? -Karan, muy confundida, preguntó.

Shion se cuestionó si era buena idea o no decirle la verdadera razón. Después de todo ya tenía mucho tiempo que habían abarcado el tema de Moon Drop, y la última vez había ido sin comentarle a su madre.

-Voy a ver a Nezumi -sintió pésimo al mentir de esa forma. Apretó sus puños y exhaló con fuerza, sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente y el aire saliendo por sus fosas nasales.

-¿A Nezumi?, ¿no lo viste en la escuela?... ¿por qué quieres verlo? -su intuición femenina y su sexto sentido desarrollado cuando fue madre le dijo que algo no andaba bien con el pretexto de su hijo -Shion, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Yo... yo tengo que... en realidad yo...

-¿Shion...?

-Perdón mamá... no quiero mentirte de esta forma cuando sé que puedo tener tu apoyo -sonrió melancólico, se sentiría mejor si su madre lo acompañaba hasta ese lugar, justo como la primera vez -¿Me acompañas al laboratorio Moon Drop? Dicen que ya tienen resultados.

Karan dejó caer el plato al suelo, Shion jadeó asustado, entre la reacción de ésta y la posibilidad de que su madre se hubiese cortado.

-¿Mamá...?, ¿estás bien?

-No irás.

-¿Eh?

-Dije que no irás a ese lugar.

Se había quedado sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Su madre nunca le había hablado de esa manera. No lucía enojada pero la fuerza con las que aquellas palabras fueron dichas le hizo estremecerse.

¿Acaso su madre no quería que él se curara? Rápidamente desechó esa idea ya que... era su madre, ella siempre deseaba su bienestar, pero aquella manera tan tajante le hizo preguntarse ¿por qué se oponía?

Desde el primer día en ir a ese laboratorio su madre tenía un aspecto desconfiado incluso podía ver miedo en sus ojos aunque aparentara sonreír.

Acaso estaba haciendo mal en haber ido a ese lugar. Ella se lo había propuesto pero...

- No entiendo... ¿por qué no quieres que vaya? - trató de mantenerse calmado, lo que menos quería iniciar era una discusión.

- Lo siento Shion... prometo conseguir otra manera de curarte, pero no vuelvas a ese lugar - ella se acercó y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas algo preocupada -No me siento segura con que vayas allí... No confío en esas personas - dijo algo preocupada con un leve temblor - Entiende que me preocupas y también a Nezumi... - aquello hizo que se separara repentinamente.

¿Nezumi? ¿Qué tenía que ver en ésta conversación? Entonces recordó que Nezumi incluso le había dicho que su madre le había contado aquello antes que a él.

- ¿Por qué a Nezumi le debería preocupar? - dijo en un tono un tanto frío.

- Él se preocupa porque es tu amigo - ¿era su amigo? ya le estaba costando trabajo creerlo. Entonces recordó que Nezumi aquel día había visto su teléfono, aquel mensaje...

- Nezumi te dijo algo ¿no? - sus palabras temblaron, ¿acaso Nezumi había hecho que las dudas de su madre aumentaran más?, ¿le había platicado algo cuándo él no estaba?

Karan desvió la mirada. No le quería decir, era lo que comprendió y supo que era verdad. Nezumi le había dicho a su madre. Se sintió traicionado de alguna forma. Estaba seguro de que ésta sería la única manera de poder curarse pero entonces ¿por qué tenían que ponerle trabas?

- Shion... él...- ella trató de hablar.

- Está bien, comprendo - dijo un tanto afligido - Iré a mi habitación - dijo con un tono pesado. Ya no cenaría.

Karan quiso detenerle pero Shion ya había subido las escaleras y encerrado en su habitación.

En su mente varias imágenes comenzaron a llegar. Nezumi tenía que ver con lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Recordó ayer haber visto una foto que a Inukashi se le había caído al suelo.

"_Es sólo una tontería..."_

Era ciertamente una foto del laboratorio Moon Drop. Inukashi podía saber de aquel lugar porque su padre era quien había hecho el contacto con ese lugar, pero ¿por qué ella debería estar buscando algo relacionado con eso? Nezumi conocía a Inukashi y sabía que ellos eran amigos más cercanos que él con ella. Acaso Nezumi estaría utilizando a Inukashi para saber de ese lugar.

No, ¿no podía ser? Por qué lo haría?

Hamlet se había subido a su hombro mirándole curiosamente.

- Hamlet... ¿crees que Nezumi esté involucrado en algo? - dijo casi con miedo.

"_Chirp. Chirp"_

El pequeño ratón le miró fijamente atusándose los bigotes.

¿Qué debía creer?

Se puso de pie y vio la hora en tu teléfono. Las siete y media. Había pasado ya un buen rato...

- Vamos Hamlet. Tengo que hablar con Nezumi - dijo tomando al roedor en su hombro. Sabía que estaba mal escaparse a escondidas de su madre. Jamás lo había hecho. Pero tenía que aclarar aquello que confundía su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **Todo será extremo a partir de ahora xDD hahshahshs Hay que linchar a Ann xDD Gracias por comentar como siempre! T^T esperamos te guste este nuevo. TE mandamos un besote!

**Camilaa: **No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando recibimos tu comentario! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y esperamos que este nuevo capítulo te guste, por si te interesa publicamos todos los jueves. En fin, un beso enorme!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD espero que les guste. Disculpen lo largo Dx se me hace aveces dificil editar y cortar el cap x q voy entretenida y cuando me fijo ya son 8000 palabras DX trataré de trabajarlo más corto los caps ;.;

**Carlac94: **Un beso a todos ustedes fanáticos del yaoi T.T Aunque creo Mistralax que mientras más palabras más disfrutas tu tarde... aunque te quedes ciega

**Advertencias:**

Ann bitcheando XD Acercamiento de nuestros niños ;.;

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXVI**

"Descuido"

* * *

><p>Salió por la ventana con sigilosamente aguantándose de la baranda del pequeño balcón con movimientos algo torpes, pues era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. Hamlet se había ocultado en la capucha de su abrigo. Intentó apresurar su paso, después de todo ya era tarde y estaba oscuro, así que sin otra solución se le ocurriese empezó a correr, no podía darse el lujo de ser lento.<p>

Pasó frente a las casas, sintiendo una opresión extraña en el pecho, demasiado familiar, pero eso no importaba. Si lo que supuso era cierto entonces... le dolía el solo pensar que Nezumi le ocultaba cosas de tanta importancia.

-No... -jadeó debido a la carrera - No debo pensar antes de tiempo.

Finalmente llegó a los departamentos, quiso esperar el ascensor pero no llegaba, rápidamente subió las escaleras y justo en frente de la puerta decidió nivelar su respiración. Aún temblando y con una insoportable punzada en su cabeza, decidió tocar la puerta.

Se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, tocó con más fuerza, al parecer sus toques habían sido simples roces. Simplemente ni se acordaba de haber aplicado fuerza.

Jadeó, su pecho y garganta ardían, sus manos temblaban y sus pies pronto se rendirían. Su cabeza dolía y le daba vueltas y su cuerpo estaba tan débil que pronto caería.

Era obvio, nunca debió haber corrido. Mentalmente, se reprendió por haber sido tan idiota y confiarse, sabiendo de por sí las consecuencias.

Tocó con más fuerza, o por lo menos lo más fuerte que sus músculos cansados le permitían.

Cuando notó a Nezumi abrir la puerta, no le importó realmente las repercusiones de sus actos, simplemente se dejó caer en su pecho.

El pelinegro, más que asustado, logró abrazarlo a tiempo, antes de que se viniera abajo.

-¿Shion qué...?... ¡¿Shion?! -lo sujetó de los hombros. El albino exhaló y después intentó abrir los ojos -¡¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?!

-Nezumi... -abrió sus grandes ojos, dejando que los iris rojizos iluminaran todo el rostro de Nezumi.

-Ven, tienes que sentarte -lo arrastró un poco hacia el sofá, abrazándolo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetando su brazo y pasándolo por sus hombros. Una vez que llegaron Shion se acostó, aún gimiendo y respirando con dificultad.

Sin saber qué hacer el pelinegro le trajo un vaso con agua y bajó de su recámara una almohada y una sábana.

-Nezumi yo...

-Basta, no hables, descansa -lo tapó con el cobertor. Shion se sintió cansado y aquél mueble realmente parecía cómodo, pero ese no había sido su objetivo al venir hasta alli. Con mucha parsimonia logró sentarse, Nezumi intentó frenarlo pero el albino obtuvo fuerzas para empujarlo.

-Nezumi, tenemos que hablar.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Mira tu condición. Descansa un poco.

-Escúchame -y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, el dolor en su cabeza aumentó. Nezumi se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a recostarse, luego posó su mano por su frente.

-Es bueno saber que no tienes fiebre -Shion lo miró, mas saludable -¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?

-Yo... corrí hasta aquí -dijo apenado. Nezumi se palmeó la frente.

-En verdad que eres idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso cuando ya sabes que...?

-¡Sí, ya sé que estoy enfermo!

El pelinegro lo miró asombrado y guardó silencio. Shion se lo había dicho con tanto dolor y cierto rencor que lo hizo estremecer.

-¡Ya sé que estoy...! -suspiró -No importa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Querías verme no?

-Me dijiste que no podías venir.

-Pues, sí pude.

- No a hablar, sólo a casi darme un infarto... ¿Shion te ocurre algo?

-Lo mismo te pregunto -lo encaró. Nezumi jamás lo había visto tan serio -¿Te ocurrió algo para que quisieras verme?

-Yo...- Shion dudó un poco pero sabía que no debía mostrarse débil - ¿Tú le has contado a mi madre sobre aquel mensaje?

A Nezumi le había tomado por sorpresa. Casi quiso reír pero Shion le miraba desafiante, como si le dijera que no aceptaría una mentira como respuesta.

Suspiró resignándose a decirle.

- He hablado con ella - Shion apretó sus labios al oírle.

- ¿Por qué lo haz hecho? - preguntó un tanto desilusionado.

- ¿Crees que estaba bien actuar a espaldas de tu madre, Shion? - dijo Nezumi con un tono reprobatorio - Además ese lugar no me da buena espina... - se calló de golpe.

Entonces Shion se dio cuenta - ¿Tu haz ido allí? - trató de no alterarse.

Nezumi se quedó callado.

- ¿Cuando?

Silencio.

- ¿Por qué estás investigando sobre ese lugar?

Nada...

- ¡Responde! Di algo - estalló levantándose del sofá dejando caer la manta. Nezumi se sobresaltó al verle así - ¿Por qué, por qué todos nunca me dicen nada?! - Shion estaba agitado, trató de contenerse, sus ojos los sentía aguarse, pero no lloraría.

- Shion...- Nezumi pronunció detenidamente - ¿Realmente quieres saber? - Shion no respondió sólo mantenía su mirada firme. Nezumi suspiró pesadamente como si no tuviera más salida- Si, he ido a ese lugar. Te seguí poco después de devolverte tus llaves - Shion le miró sorprendido dejándole un poco desconfiado acerca de Nezumi. Nezumi decidió continuar viendo la reacción de éste - ¿Sabes lo que encontré allí?... Encontré un purgatorio. Todavía, no sé si lo que ví allí era real o una pesadilla...

Shion le miró confundido tratando de entender al menos.

- Me arriesgué a seguirte a ese lugar porque temía por lo que te pudiera pasar... - Shion iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido - Al final fui idiota... y casi me atrapan pero logré escaparme - Shion retrocedió un paso - He estado investigando ese lugar porque desde que vi lo que había allí dentro no confió en él. Pero puedes creer lo que quieras, después de todo.

- ... Yo quisiera pensar que lo que dices es mentira... pero no puedo... - Nezumi vio la mirada de Shion suavizarse un poco tornándose un tanto confusa -... Pero...¡¿Por qué haz hecho eso?! ¿Y si no lograbas escapar?! - dijo algo alterado - su voz denotaba el miedo. Entonces se quedó paralizado al ver a Shion, ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender de sus ojos - Yo... he sentido algo de miedo al ir a ese lugar...pero quería superarlo porque es el único lugar donde podrían tratarme, ¿no? - dijo algo desanimado - Por eso quería estar bien, y no seguirte dando preocupaciones... pero al final parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Nezumi se enterneció y se acercó al albino tomándolo entre sus brazos...

- No deberías llorar por cosas como esas... después de todo estoy aquí, ¿no? - dijo con un tono tranquilo. Shion había levantado el rostro para mirarle de frente casi perdido en los grises del otro.

Nezumi sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. ¡Maldición! no lo podía reprimir. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Shion limpiando las lágrimas que caían. Era tan suave, sonrió al percatarse de esto. Se sintió tan idiota como un personaje cursi de alguna novela. Pero no le importó era una sensación única. Terminó inesperadamente con la distancia entre ambos sellando sus labios en cálido beso.

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía. Intentó reflexionar sobre cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero los labios de Nezumi no le permitían concentrarse.

Había sido un simple beso, suave, cálido y tierno; pero vaya sorpresa que se había llevado. Miró a Nezumi, notando que éste lo observaba profundamente, casi sintiendo como era absorbido por esos pozos grises.

Nezumi notó que el rubor en las mejillas de Shion aumentó, provocando que su corazón latiera con más fuerza, se veía tan adorable. Sin creerse aún lo que había hecho, rozó con su lengua sus labios, estaban calientes y entonces recordó su iniciativa. La acción parecía a la de su sueño... No, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Nuevamente acercó sus rostros, Shion no pudo frenarlo, uniendo sus labios en otro beso, más profundo, más desesperado. Era una muestra de amor demasiado para ambos.

EL pelinegro lo abrazó por la cintura y con el otro brazo acarició los cabellos blancos del otro. Shion se dejó llevar, descubriendo que la boca de Nezumi era tan enviciante como los postres de su madre... o mejor aún... así que rodeó el cuello alto y blanco de Nezumi con sus manos. Al final se separaron cuando les hizo falta el aire.

Shion jadeó cansado y se sentó en el sofá, llevándose a Nezumi con él. Por un momento no pareció darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, pero al hacerlo trató de empujarlo. Nezumi acarició su rostro con delicadeza y seguido le mostró una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

-Prométeme que no irás nunca más a ese lugar.

-Nezumi, yo...

-Por favor... no confío en ellos, sé que están planeando algo y no puedo imaginarme mi vida si a ti te pasa algo por mi culpa.

-Pero... -bajó la mirada - No es tu culpa.

-Va a ser mi culpa si permito que vayas -se puso de pie, ayudando al albino a sentarse correctamente - Nunca más vuelvas a ir, borra a ese doctor de tu celular.

-Yo... creí que podrían ayudarme y...

-Yo te ayudaré -Shion lo miró sorprendido - No me importa cuanto nos cueste, tú no estás solo, Shion. Tu madre, Safu y yo, te ayudaremos.

El albino sonrió, sintiendo lágrimas nuevamente amenazando con mostrarse. En un impulso abrazó a Nezumi, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran y mojaran su ropa, éste último sonrió y le acarició su cabello.

-Ya verás que encontraremos una solución, no necesitamos de un estúpido laboratorio para hacerlo... vas a vivir Shion.

Shion quiso decir algo pero el sonido de su estómago rugir hizo que ambos salieran de aquella atmósfera algo tensa. A Shion las mejillas se le coloraron de la vergüenza mientras oía a Nezumi reír sin parar.

- Creo que entendí el mensaje - Nezumi se levantó dispuesto a ir a la cocina.

Nezumi preparó algo de cenar, sabiendo de por medio que Shion se quedaría a dormir, o por lo menos lo obligaría, no permitiría que saliera hacia su casa tan tarde.

Shion se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Nezumi.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El pelinegro lo miró, se tornó serio al ver aquellas marcas de lágrimas. No permitiría que algo lo afectase nuevamente a tal grado de verlo llorar, lo protegería ante todo.

-Prefiero que estés sentado, me preocupa que te vayas a desmayar.

-Estoy bien -sonrió un poco. De repente se escuchó un chillido, ambos voltearon y vieron a Hamlet.

-¿Eh? No me había dado cuenta que lo habías traído.

-Sí... yo también lo olvidé -respondió Shion ruborizándose, claro que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y... ¡Se habían besado!

Hamlet volvió a chillar y Shion se acercó algo confundido.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -le preguntó el pelinegro más Shion no le respondió, notó cómo esté último se tensaba viendo la pantalla de su celular.

-Mi madre me estuvo hablando.

-¿De verdad? -rió -Con tanta cosa ni oímos el celular.

-Será mejor que le llame, no le avisé que venía acá.

-No me vaya a echar la culpa de ser una mala influencia para Su Majestad.

Shion se ruborizó apenado. Marcó el teléfono y rápidamente le avisó a su madre, aunque Nezumi pudo concluir que Karan estaba realmente molesta y preocupada, así que sin más le pidió el teléfono al albino, ya que al parecer su madre no le creía sobre eso de que estaba con él.

-Buenas noches señora, como le dijo Shion, está conmigo, no tiene por qué preocuparse... sí entiendo... no fue, salió directo a mi casa... ¿le da permiso de quedarse? ya es algo tarde y las calles no son seguras... muchas gracias... sí, luego hablamos... hasta luego.

Y colgó. Shion levantó la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que mañana regreses, va a hablar muy seriamente contigo.

El albino sonrió con nostalgia.

-Nunca me habían regañado o castigado.

- Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo -sirvió la comida en unos platos - Ven a cenar. Por lo pronto no pienses en nada.

-Gracias -tomó asiento, algo incómodo debido a la regañiza de antes. Sabía que su madre tenía razón, incluso él se auto reprendía, pero hubiera preferido que Nezumi no se hubiera metido, aunque gracias a eso su madre se ablandó. De repente Nezumi se le quedó viendo -¿O-ocurre algo?

-¿Tenías pensado ir al laboratorio hoy?

Shion tragó saliva. Había olvidado decirle eso.

-Sí, bueno... el doctor Rashi me había enviado un mensaje. Pero no asistí, vine directo aquí.

-Sí, eso le dije a tu madre.

El albino bajó la mirada.

-Shion... -lo hizo levantar el rostro - Hiciste una promesa y más te vale cumplirla. Nunca más vuelvas a ir a ese lugar, no importa cuántas veces ese maldito doctor te trate de contactar, y si por tu pequeña cabecita pasa la idea de dar una visita o un agradecimiento, más te vale decirnos a mí o a tu madre para que te acompañemos alguno de los dos... ¿Entendiste?

-S-sí... ¡Sí!- no le gustaba sentirse como un niño pequeño.

-Bien... ahora cena, ya es tarde y tienes que descansar.

Nezumi vio como Shion miraba curioso su plato. Un plato hondo con una buena porción de sopa.

- ¿De qué es? - preguntó curioso.

- Es sopa Macbeth - dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Macbeth? - dijo extrañado.

- Si, ya sabes. Ojos de araña, alas de murciélago y patas de rana - movió su mano maléficamente sobre la porción servida dándole un toque sombrío.

Shion tragó con fuerza y miró con seriedad a Nezumi.

- Creo que paso...

- ¡Jajajaja! ¿De verdad te lo creíste? Era una broma. No hay manera de que yo pueda comer eso - dijo entre risas.

Si bien para sobrevivir ésta semana que su madre estaba fuera tuvo que cocinar con la idea de probar a hacer algo comestible. Si bien su sopa era una mezcla simple pero era comestible y hasta la fecha no le había matado.

- Gracias por la comida - escuchó a Shion musitar. Se sentó frente a él y hundió la cuchara. Se quedó en todo momento viendo como Shion hacía prueba de su obra maestra - ¡Está deliciosa! - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se sintió un tanto aliviado y contento por haber recibido esa respuesta y verle comer tan animadamente.

De pronto Shion dejó la cuchara a un lado del plato llamando su atención. Shion miraba fijamente el plato y pudo notar su cara un tanto enrojecida.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Majestad?

- ¿Eh? - Shion se sobresaltó - Pues... yo... Nezumi... ¿Por qué me has besado? - dijo algo temblorosa su voz.

Nezumi alzó una ceja y dejó la cuchara reposar en el plato mirando fijamente a Shion.

- Creo que simplemente no me puedo resistir a usted Majestad - dijo con simpleza - Fui un tonto al hacerme el ciego pero... no puedo ignorarte.

Shion le miraba atento tratando de entenderle.

- Te quiero - aquellas simples palabras le hicieron estremecerse y casi se fue se espaldas con todo y silla de no ser porque se aferró con su pies al suelo.

Miró fijamente a Nezumi. Su rostro denotaba tal seriedad que no podía pensar que era una broma... era muy diferente.

- Yo... yo también te quiero... - se atrevió a decir. Sintió la sangre subir de manera súbita a su rostro. Seguramente tendría el aspecto de un tomate.

"Chirp. Chirp"

Los pequeños ratones que se paseaban por la cocina eran los únicos capaces de hacer ruido entre el silencio que se había formado.

Ambos salieron de aquel estado de ensoñación para seguir comiendo sin decir palabra alguna.

Nezumi se había encargado de lavar los platos. Shion se había ofrecido pero éste no aceptó.

Shion se había quedado un tanto inquieto viendo los ratones jugar. Parecía una cálida reunión de hermanos, de pronto se sintió algo malvado al separarlos.

- Oiga Majestad la habitación está lista.

Shion volteó instantáneamente a donde estaba Nezumi.

- ¿Eh? Pero... no es mejor si duermo aquí en el sofá, es bastante cómodo.

Nezumi afiló su mirada - Como si fuera a permitirlo. Tu pijama está sobre la cama, Majestad - dijo señalando hacia donde debía estar la habitación.

Shion se sintió algo nervioso, se daba cuenta de que llevarle la contraria sería imposible.

Entró a la habitación conocida viendo sobre la cama aquella pijama azul celeste.

Tomó la pieza y aún vacilando se fue al baño para cambiarse. Cuando salió notó a Nezumi sentado en su cama, eso lo hizo ruborizarse, aunque debió haber concluido que no se iría de su propia habitación.

Con timidez se acercó.

-Parece como si apenas nos conociéramos, ¿no recuerdas las tantas veces que hemos dormido juntos? -dijo Nezumi con sorna, queriendo ver las reacciones del albino que fueron, como supuso, un sonrojo enorme y temblor en sus extremidades. No pudo evitar reír estruendosamente - Lo siento, Majestad, tampoco esperaba que se pondría tan rojo.

-¡Nezumi!

-Lo siento, lo siento -dejó de reír con trabajo. Luego golpeó con suavidad la cama - Ven, es hora de dormir.

-No me trates como un niño -pero obedeció a la orden. Iba a acostarse cuando la mirada de Nezumi lo detuvo -¿Q-qué ocurre?

Nezumi reaccionó, rápidamente le sonrió.

-Nada, mañana hablamos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No importa -se estiró y lanzó un bostezo. Se acostó, dándole la espalda -Buenas noches.

-... Buenas noches, Nezumi.

* * *

><p>La luz iluminó la habitación delicadamente, haciendo con el dormilón que yacía en la cama se despertase lentamente. Primero lanzó un bostezo y luego abrió sus grandes ojos rojos. Por un momento no supo en dónde se encontraba, era una habitación grande y muy distinta a la suya.<p>

-Cierto, estoy con Nezumi -se recordó en un susurro. Miró a su izquierda, notando la cama vacía, demostrando la razón por la que sentía algo de frío. Se levantó con parsimonia y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara y cambiarse.

Cuando regresó a la habitación para doblar la pijama, decidió tender la cama, después de todo se la debía a Nezumi. Cuando lo hizo percibió la pijama del otro, no pudo evitar el impulso de oler la prenda, olía a Nezumi, a un perfume costoso como a robles. Suspiró, realmente olía bien.

-¿Shion? -al escuchar su nombre soltó la pijama como reacción, lanzando un grito ahogado. Se giró y encontró al pelinegro en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole con burla -¿Qué hacías?

-Yo... y-yo - el corazón casi se le salió.

-¿Oliendo mi pijama Majestad? -se acercó. Shion se sonrojó de sobre manera al verlo agacharse y oler su cabello - Pero usted huele mejor que este pobre sirviente suyo.

-¿Eh?

Nezumi amplió su sonrisa, le besó su frente.

- Ven a desayunar.

-... Nezumi... ¿no querías hablar conmigo de algo?

- Primero a desayunar, Majestad- ordenó.

Shion frunció el ceño - No me digas así...

- Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo - dijo Nezumi ignorando sus palabras. ¿No había tiempo para que? - Acaso te olvidaste que hoy hay clases - dijo burlón.

Shion le miró sorprendido como pez fuera del agua.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las siete. Aun tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Pero! ¡Mi uniforme! Tengo que buscarlo en casa - Shion estaba alterado.

- Ya pensé en eso - dijo divertido de ver las reacciones del albino.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

- Tengo un uniforme de sobra - dijo sirviendo algo de pan y queso.

- Pero... Tu ropa me queda grande - se ruborizó.

- ¿Acaso tienes una opción mejor? Además cuanto tiempo crees que te tome ir a tu casa y alistarte - sentenció.

Shion quiso replicar pero se quedo callado viendo como Nezumi dejo el plato con un sencillo sándwich frente a el.

- Come.

Y como si no tuviera mas opción así lo hizo. Sabía muy bien, ¿pero quién podía preparar mal un sándwich? Pensó. Pero el hecho de que fuera Nezumi quien lo hubiese hecho lo hacia especial.

Shion dejo de comer viendo a Nezumi partir un trozo de pan para el trío de roedores.

- Nezumi - llamó - Yo lamento haber venido así. De verdad que fue muy descuidado de parte.

- La próxima vez que te quieras escapar de tu casa no corras si no quieres darme un infarto - dijo burlón - Y tal vez considera llevarte una muda de ropa.

Shion se ruborizó con la manera tan deportiva con la que Nezumi se lo había tomado.

Shion termino de desayunar y fue a colocarse el uniforme. Prendió primero su teléfono viendo que eran las siete y media. Entraban a las ocho, ahora se comenzaba a preocupar.

Comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente, llegaría tarde. Rápidamente la camisa y el pantalón de la pijama habían salido volando. Comenzó a ponerse la camisa apresurado ya que no decidía que ponerse primero. La camisa como suponía le quedaba algo grande.

- Vaya Majestad no le conocía ese lado exhibicionista - Nezumi silbó.

- ¿Eh? - Shion estaba avergonzado estaba a medio ponerse el pantalón. Trato de cubrirse como podía pero sus piernas se enredaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo pero Nezumi se había apresurado a atraparle.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado.

Shion no respondió y trato de seguir en lo suyo para dejarle la habitación solamente a Nezumi. No tenía palabra alguna para decir simplemente estaba avergonzado.

Nezumi había decidido volver a la habitación para el también cambiarse pero su pequeño viaje terminó en la puerta de la habitación al quedarse embobado viendo a Shion abrocharse la camisa. Simplemente no podía quitar su mirada de aquella tentadora visión frente a el. Rápidamente sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. No había tiempo para eso ahora, sonrió divertido llamando al albino y verle tan avergonzado terminar de vestirse. Había valido la pena al menos.

Tuvieron que caminar por orden de Nezumi, aunque el albino estaba tan nervioso de no llegar que sugirió más de una vez el correr sin importarle mucho las consecuencias de eso.

Una cuadra antes Shion apresuró su paso, trotando pudo llegar al colegio. Nezumi hizo lo mismo. Al menos habían alcanzado a llegar, pero cuando ingresaron los pasillos ya estaban vacíos lo que les indicó que las clases ya habían iniciado.

Al ingresar a su salón todos sus compañeros se quedaron mudos, incluso Shion logró captar la mirada sorprendida de Safu desde el final de las filas.

-¿Por qué tan tarde, jóvenes? -el profesor inquirió con molestia al ser interrumpido. Shion se tornó nervioso, no sabía que responder, pero Nezumi se le adelantó.

-Lo sentimos, es que a Shion le hizo mal el sol y se le bajó la presión. Estuvimos en una sombra durante un buen tiempo para que se recuperase. Prometemos que no volverá a pasar.

El profesor parpadeó y rápidamente les dejó pasar. Lo bueno de estar enfermo era esa clase de inmunidad, Shion pensó con molestia, aunque Nezumi supo muy bien aprovechar aquello.

Una vez se sentaron las miradas enigmáticas de sus compañeros desaparecieron, ahora miraban a la pizarra listos para poner atención en clase. El albino no comprendía del todo la razón de su sorpresa, sólo habían llegado juntos, ¿eso era tan mal visto?

Tocó el timbre del receso. Shion guardó su comida, notando que Safu se le acercaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué?... ¡Ah sobre eso! Bueno Nezumi es bueno mintiendo - explicó abochornado.

Safu suspiró enojada.

-Debí suponer que un malcriado como él le mentiría al profesor.

-Y yo debí suponer que la niñita mocha se asustaría por algo tan simple -Nezumi apareció con una sonrisa burlona. Safu frunció la entreceja y Shion se sintió incómodo -¿Tan temprano y ya vas a juzgarme?

-No juegues con la salud de Shion -Nezumi afiló la mirada.

-Jamás jugaría con algo como eso.

-Basta chicos -Shion los detuvo a tiempo, antes de que a alguno de los dos se le ocurriesen más diálogos hirientes. Además estaban hablando de él y eso no le gustaba nada -Mejor vayamos a almorzar..

Safu volvió a suspirar y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Me molesta que tenga que dejarte sólo con él, pero no tengo de otra. Tengo que reunirme con el director para lo del pizarrón de plumón, ¿recuerdas que te comenté?

-Sí, bueno entonces...

-Nos vemos pronto -comenzó a caminar pero un evento recordó. Miró a Nezumi sonriendo con victoria -Espero no hayas olvidado, Shion, que hoy saldremos juntos.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah sí! sí, no lo he olvidado.

Una vez que Safu desapareció Nezumi alzó la mirada y suspiró, pensando en lo molesta que era y tratando de disimular esos celos que tenía al saber que saldrían juntos.

-Bueno Shion, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿A dónde?

-... Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, vamos.

Shion lo obedeció, algo ansioso por saber aquello. Notó que Nezumi lo llevaba a la azotea de la escuela. Cuando abrieron la puerta la luz y el viento lo golpearon en la cara de una manera sutil. Después miró sorprendido que Inukashi estaba sentada.

-Hasta que apareces -saludó la castaña al pelinegro, luego posó su mirada al acompañante de éste -Hola Shion.

-Hola, Inukashi -se acercó a ambos.

-¿Trajiste más cosas? -Nezumi cuestionó.

-Bueno, déjame decirte que sacarle información a mi viejo no es tan buena idea - se rascó la cabeza.

-¿De qué están hablando? -Shion lucía preocupado.

Inukashi lo miró de reojo y seguido a Nezumi.

-¿Se lo dirás ya? -Nezumi afirmó. Inukashi le sonrió a Shion -Bueno si quieres saber de qué hablamos será mejor que te pongas cómodo.

El albino parpadeó incrédulo y Nezumi casi se ríe por la frase ambigua de Inukashi. Una vez se sentaron Nezumi empezó.

-Shion... le he pedido ayuda a Inukashi para que me ayude a investigar al laboratorio al que vas.

El susodicho casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello, así que lo que imaginó no era una simple ilusión.

- Sabes que no confío en ese lugar y quiero conocer todo del personal de ahí y todo lo que hacen.

-¿... Por qué?

Nezumi guardó silencio unos segundos. Miró a Inukashi.

-Creo que es mejor que nos expliques todo, Nezumi.

Shion se quedó expectante esperando escuchar lo que Nezumi diría. De verdad no creía que Nezumi fuese de llevar las cosas hasta esos extremos. ¿Por qué insistía tanto?

- Bien- tomó aire - Primero que nada... Shion ya sabes que te seguí hasta allá sin tu consentimiento, pero no me arrepiento - dijo Nezumi viéndolo de frente - Allá adentro comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas extrañas y tal vez sobre ti. Seguí a un grupo de científicos por curiosidad y terminé metiéndome en un área restringida. No sabría decirte con exactitud que era eso, pero parecía una sala de experimentos. Habían muchas personas y todas ellas tenían algo en común... - pausó. Shion se mordió el labio un tanto ansioso - Esas personas tenían el cabello blanco como el tuyo pero a diferencia de ti estaban viejos.

- ¡Ja! ¿no consideraste que fuesen ancianos? - dijo Inukashi.

- Si fueran simples ancianos no me molestaría en investigar - le respondió - Esas personas tenían la misma marca en la mejilla que Shion, pero hasta poco de que los ví. Uno de ellos comenzó a envejecer de forma acelerada. Podría decir que los dientes y el cabello se le cayeron de golpe, y eso no es normal - ahora ambos prestaron un poco de atención -. Claro que luego de eso ellos se fijaron de mi presencia. En especial ese doctorcito tuyo que me quería llevar a algún sitio para interrogarme o más bien silenciarme, pero como ven pude escapar.

- ¡Jajajajaja! - Inukashi comenzó a reír estrepitosamente - ¿De verdad esperas que me crea eso?. Suenas a un agente secreto.

Nezumi no dijo nada y Shion tampoco quien se había mantenido callado. Nezumi le había seguido y se había metido en problemas por su culpa. Había visto algo que no debía pero si de verdad aquello tenía que ver con su enfermedad, con aquel virus. Era terrible que experimentaran así con personas.

- Eres un tonto...- salió de sus labios temblorosos. Nezumi se quedó en su lugar escuchándole - ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto! - gritó desesperado. Nezumi se sobresaltó, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa - ¿ Por qué hiciste eso? pudiste...pudiste haber...- se quedó mudo no quería pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Consideraba a Nezumi una persona precavida y ágil. ¿Pero sí no hubiese podido salir de allí, ¿acaso no le habría vuelto a ver? la idea le asustó.

- Vaya parece que alguien por fin te dice lo que debería - dijo Inukashi con sorna.

- Shion... hay otra cosa que hay que mostrarte - dijo Nezumi recobrando su postura. Shion le miró algo confundido ¿Qué más podía haber?

Nezumi le pidió a Inukashi algo y ella sacó un papel un tanto doblado.

- Le he tenido que sacar copias para no levantar sospechas, así que no te quejes - le escuchó decir.

- Da igual...

Nezumi se acercó a él mostrándole lo que parecía ser una fotografía. La recordaba, a Inukashi se le había caído aquel día pero apenas había logrado verla y el nombre del edificio Moon Drop en ella.

- Shion en esta foto aparecen un grupo de investigadores de ese laboratorio. El hombre de aquí es Rikiga, el padre de Inukashi - Shion casi se sorprendió de lo joven que lucía casi no lo reconoció - Y ésta mujer a su lado, supongo que sabes a quien se parece... - señaló. Shion se quedó estupefacto, esa mujer de cabellos largos y castaños y esa sonrisa, claro que la reconocía, era su madre...

- ¿Mi madre? pero qué...? - balbuceó.

- Creo que tu madre debe saber algo que nosotros no - dijo fríamente. Shion no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué su madre estaba allí vestida como parte de ese grupo? - Y la persona que está acá... es mi padrino - dijo Nezumi señalando al hombre al otro lado de la foto.

- ¿Tu padrino? - la verdad se sorprendió mucho más, no conocía a nadie de la familia de Nezumi que no fuese su madre pero... ¿por qué su padrino de éste estaría involucrado en esto?

- Tranquilo Shion yo te comprendo - Inukashi se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro - Aunque sabes es gracioso. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí estamos relacionados de una forma u otra con ese lugar - dijo un tanto divertida. Shion quiso sonreír de la ironía pero simplemente estaba shockeado.

- Oiga Majestad, se encuentra bien. No te irás a desmayar - dijo Nezumi pasando una mano frente a él.

- No, claro que no... Sólo estoy algo sorprendido, creo que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto...

- ¡Ahhh! eres demasiado afortunada - dijo la muchacha pelirroja casi con envidia.

- ¿Lo crees? pero estoy algo nerviosa.

- ¡Vamos Safu! además no puedes perder a Shion...

- Si, creo que no he llegado hasta aquí por nada. ¿Y qué harás tú con respecto al idiota con el que salías? - dijo despreocupadamente. Ann se detuvo en medio del pasillo un tanto pensativa.

- No lo sé, es demasiado extraño - recordó las palabras que Nezumi le había lanzado aquel día. Ella aún no aceptaba ser rechazada de esa manera - Quizás si tu sales hoy con Shion puedo aprovechar para invitarle...- susurró.

Safu mantuvo su seriedad, se acercó a Ann y colocó su mano en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir intentándolo? Ese sujeto no te merece, debería pudrirse en su soledad.

Ann sonrió con melancolía.

-Sí, sería lo mejor, pero no me rendiré, estoy segura de que lo lograré.

-¿Muy segura?

La pelirroja se tornó seria, ¿qué otra cosa podría decirle de pretexto? Quería ver a Nezumi doblegarse a sus pies, quizá era una idea loca e imposible, además de enferma, pero quería que tuviera su merecido o que la amara, porque ese amor ya era una cosa obsesiva y no podía hacer nada para evitar esos sentimientos y pensamientos hacia él.

-Muy segura, él me lo dijo -estaba cansada de escuchar los consejos de Safu. Cruel de su parte, más cuando la chica se preocupaba y realmente la consideraba su amiga, pero su objetivo no cambiaría por más que lo intentara -me dijo que era bonita, ¿no crees que es suficiente?

-Claro que no.

Safu notó que su comentario molestó a Ann, por lo que guardó silencio un momento. Luego cambió de tema radicalmente.

El timbre sonó avisando que todos los alumnos debían volver a sus clases. En momentos como esos realmente Shion no tenía noción del tiempo, ahora no sólo estaba preocupado por su enfermedad sino que también por el laboratorio y lo que escondían en ese lugar.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? - Inukashi preguntó, sorprendiendo a Nezumi por su interés.

-Ya lo habías dicho, trataré de contactar a mi padrino y... Shion -lo miró. El albino levantó el rostro -Sería de mucha ayuda que le preguntases a tu madre sobre esto.

-... Sí.

Se pusieron de pie acordando reunirse cuando tuvieran más información o por lo menos la teoría de uno de los tantos que salían en la foto. La castaña le arrebató la foto alegando con discreción su paga, más Nezumi sólo se rió y la ignoró.

Se separaron en las escaleras. Nezumi se acercó a Shion con cautela, notando el semblante tan callado y perturbado de éste. Lo tomó del brazo y detuvo su intento de regresar al salón.

-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? -Shion afirmó sorprendido - Te veo pálido.

-Estoy bien.

El pelinegro lo miró otro par de segundos, luego lo soltó y lanzó un suspiro.

-Lamento haberme metido en esto sin tu permiso.

-Eso no me molesta sólo... sólo el simple hecho de que casi arriesgas tu vida.

-Lo haría las veces necesarias sólo con verte bien -acarició su cabello -Te voy a proteger.

-No lo necesito -quitó la mano del otro con un poco de brusquedad, aunque Nezumi pudo notar que ni él mismo había notado su movimiento, parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos -Puedo hacerlo sólo... además no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa.

-... No me pasará nada.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!... La última vez casi te capturan, fuiste un tonto al haber ido sólo.

-Pero sigo aquí, ¿no? -Shion bajó la mirada -Oye, olvida el pasado, hay que concentrarnos en el presente, en saber qué demonios hacen en ese lugar, ¿para qué te quieren? y buscar por nuestros propios medios una cura; ese es nuestro objetivo.

Shion afirmó lentamente. El pelinegro sonrió y besó con ternura la cabellera de éste, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Bueno Majestad, no queremos llegar tarde a clase, así que si no tienes otra pregunta...

Shion se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta.

Las últimas clases habían sido una pesadilla, los temas eran tan aburridos, los profesores eran castrantes y pésimos y el día era simplemente nefasto como para siquiera poner atención. Cuando sonó la campana todos salieron corriendo a sus talleres, al parecer esa idea de día no era autónoma. Nezumi llegó al auditorio bufando, seguro de que ese día podría acabar peor.

-Shion... Shion...

-¿Eh? Perdón Safu, no te oí -la susodicha sonrió con calma -¿Decías algo?

-Sólo que ya quiero que toquen.

El albino sonrió sin saber realmente a qué se refería. Pero una mirada afilada de Safu le dijo que era muy importante, hizo memoria y cuando lo recordó también sonrió.

-¿Ya lo recordaste? -la castaña le preguntó con tristeza. Shion rio nervioso - Bueno, estaba pensando en ir al cine, hay una buena película que quisiera ver, ¿qué opinas?

-Me parece bien -Safu sonrió. Aprovechando que Shion ahora había girado su rostro para poner atención al profesor, se dedicó a mirarlo con detalle.

Finalmente tocaron, ambos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Lista? -Shion le inquirió, caballerosamente le cargó su mochila.

-Más que lista, vayamos a los cines del centro.

Entre tanto la pelirroja esperaba fuera del salón a que todos los alumnos se retiraban, ya conocía de Nezumi que luego le gustaba salir al último, así que en base a sus conocimientos lo agarraría en soledad. Y así pasó, se interpuso en su camino y cuando recibió esa mirada incógnita y molesta del otro sus piernas flaquearon y olvidó lo que tenía planeado decirle, más eso no contribuyó a dejarlo ir.

-Nezumi... quería saber si podíamos... digo, como tu amigo salió, yo...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quería saber si podíamos salir juntos hoy.

-¿Ahora? -lanzó una carcajada -¿Este es otro de tus planes?

-¡No entiendes!... yo sólo quiero salir como amigos.

-¿Amigos, eh? ¿Realmente crees que somos amigos?

-... Podemos intentarlo -las palabras del pelinegro dolían -No tiene nada de malo, hemos terminado con lo nuestro así que podemos...

-No te equivoques, ya te había dicho que nunca hubo un nosotros, y tampoco estoy loco como para intentar otra cosa contigo.

-Pero... ¡Pero nos llevábamos muy bien!

-Eso piensas -caminó con rapidez. Ann corrió y volvió a interponerse.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? Por lo que sé tu amigo Shion saldrá con Safu, te cambió por ella -su boca hervía sin mucho de su consentimiento, aunque en el fondo sabía que podría enfurecer más al pelinegro. Pero jamás imaginó que le causarían celos.

-Él no me cambió y déjate de tus estupideces, sólo provocas que cada vez quiera verte menos, quítate de mi camino y no vuelvas a molestarme.

Ann, que muchacha tan persistente, se dijo. No tenía que recordarle que Shion ya debía haber salido de sus actividades y de seguro estaba con Safu, aquella otra tan persistente al igual que la primera. El simple hecho de pensarlo le daban ¿Celos? Si, estaba malditamente celoso. Más por saber el tipo de atracción y sentimientos que la chica le guardaba a Shion. Deseaba poder ir allí y llevarse a Shion con él... pero Shion no era suyo...

Aún así confiaba que Shion pudiera rechazarla y mantenerla al margen.

Se trató de marchar pero fue empujado dentro del auditorio por el agarre de aquella chica. Si bien su fuerza no era nada comparado que él, ya que era mucho más fuerte, sólo había sido tomado por sorpresa.

- Por favor - ella dijo con una voz suplicante. Casi quiso llorar de la risa. Era un desgraciado por reírse de los sentimientos de otra persona, por más artificiales que fueran pero trató de evitarlo.

Ella lo volvió a empujar con algo más de fuerza tirándolo al suelo, descuidado se dijo. Ella corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró, pudo escuchar el "clic" del pasador. Se quedó algo expectante para ver que tipo de espectáculo se desarrollaría frente a él. Trató de levantarse pero ella gritó que no se moviera. Como si fuese a hacerle caso.

Entonces casi se quedó perplejo. Ella deshizo el moño de su uniforme y desbrochó su falda. En un principio se sorprendió pero ya no le impresionaba cuantas veces había visto una escena así. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ella no lucía para nada vacilante. Ni siquiera un poco avergonzada.

Vio la falda tocar el suelo al igual que la camisa, quedando en ropa interior de color rosado.

Ella se acercó más tratando de besarle, pero giró el rostro. Suspiró cansinamente tomándola de los hombros para separarse de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - dijo con un tono frío.

A Ann le temblaron los labios - Es que acaso, no has dicho que soy bonita...

- ¿Y? - alzó una ceja.

- Yo quiero... que tú y yo...

Nezumi se levanto dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

- Vístete -ordenó.

- Pero... - ella le miró algo ofendida - ¡¿Por qué?! Por qué no te quedas conmigo?! No ves lo que estoy haciendo?! Te has podido acostar con otras pero conmigo no?! ¿Qué no tengo yo?!

- Vístete.

Ella enmudeció. Ya le comenzaba a colmar la paciencia. El solo recordar las estupideces que hacia en secundaria ya era suficientemente molesto.

Vio que ella tardó un poco en reaccionar parecía estar en shock o qué sabía. Alcanzó la ropa y le la lanzó a la cara y ahí reaccionó.

- Me voy - dijo sacando el seguro de la puerta para marcharse.

Ella sonrió descubriendo entre sus ropas aquel pequeño aparato electrónico.

- ¡Shion! - la chica le había sacado de su burbuja mental - ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Si, Safu. Disculpa me distraje - ella suspiró y volvió a repetir lo que decía.

- ¿Cual película quieres ver? - dijo ella señalando los carteles.

Shion miró los que estaban allí, la verdad no conocía muchas de las películas allí puestas. No solía venir al cine y apenas se interesaba por una película si la pasaban en la televisión y era buena como para entretenerle el rato.

Pero debía responder algo ya que Safu se molestaría si no decía algo.

- Esto... ¿por qué no decides tú?

- No lo sé, quizás no te guste.

- Es que la verdad no sé que escoger, así que cualquiera estará bien.

- Uhm... bueno ya lo veía venir. Veremos esa - casi sintió un escalofrío. La portada de la película totalmente rosada con un nombre más cursi que las novelas leídas. ¿Safu de verdad quería ver eso? no quiso cuestionarla. Aunque no podía ser tan malo...

Entraron a la sala. Estaba medio llena, casi pudo ver que todos allí venían en pareja por lo que ruborizó un poco. Tomaron asiento viendo algunos cortes de comedias románticas y luego el inicio de la película. Entonces sintió como ella se aferró a su brazo.

Miró de reojo a Safu quien parecía entretenida y trató de volver su atención a la pantalla.

Entonces algo había comenzado a vibrar en su pantalón, trató de no hacer mucho ruido al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Su madre... No podía contestar allí ya que perturbaría el ambiente de todos. Vio la llamada culminar y suspiró aliviado.

- ¿Ocurre algo Shion?

Se preguntó si debía estar allí con ella en ese momento. Aún recordaba la tontería cometida la noche anterior, si llegaba tarde su madre se preocuparía más.

- Lo siento Safu, debo irme - no quiso ser grosero. Pero pudo ver la desilusión en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué? - ella pedía una explicación.

-Perdón, pero mi mamá me acaba de hablar -sonrió algo nervioso, tampoco quería decirle que sospechaba de un posible regaño por haberse fugado a la casa de Nezumi del otro día - Estoy preocupado.

Safu bajó la mirada y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Shion se sintió peor.

-Lo lamento Safu.

-No te preocupes -trató de sonreír -Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Shion iba a responder pero su celular volvió a timbrar. Rápidamente contesto, bastó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que su madre estaba molesta, pero al menos lo había ayudado a hacer de su historia verdadera algo más creíble. Pudo notar cómo Safu lo observaba con curiosidad.

Salieron del cine y también de la plaza.

-Safu yo...

-Ya no digas más -lo encaró - me debes una salida y una película, realmente deseaba ver esta -Shion rio -así que más te vale que salgamos la próxima semana.

-Está bien, después de todo tienes razón, te la debo... ahora, tengo que irme.

-Bien, yo me quedaré un poco más en la plaza.

-... En verdad lo siento Safu.

La susodicha aportó una pose autoritaria.

-Ya vete Shion, o tu madre se molestará -eso le cayó como un balde con agua fría. Se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa. Safu lo observaba con un semblante triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Bad end para Safu DX

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Guest que empieza con waaaaaaaa: **xDDD Lástima que no sepamos tu nombre :/ Pero muchas gracias por tu comentario. Shion es incapaz de golpearlo...

**Sora: **Sora tienes razón, son mejores lo capítulos largos xDD Gracias como siempre! Sí muchos besos! de reconciliación, de cumpleaños, de saludo, buenas noches... O.o


	27. Chapter 27

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD espero que les guste.

**Carlac94: **Largo como nos gusta :D

**Advertencias:**

Algo dramatico. Y nuestra Ann haciendo de las suyas

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXVII**

"Persecusión"

* * *

><p>Ann no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al notar el codiciado celular en sus manos. Ya había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa como una niña que robó una galleta prohibida de su madre antes de la cena. Tras ese traumático recuerdo con Nezumi decidió entonces planear una venganza contra él, o quizás lo usaría como pretexto para acercársele más.<p>

Realmente no comprendía cómo se había convertido esa atracción en algo tan obsesivo, o tal vez siempre lo fue pero como Nezumi fingía corresponderle no había sacado tan mala personalidad.

Le agradeció a la nada porque Nezumi no se fijara de lo que había perdido, al menos así podría saber con quién estaba saliendo, por quién la había dejado y, ¿por qué no? chantajearlo con eso. Volvió a sonreír como psicótica y río por lo bajo.

Cuando llegó a su casa simplemente corrió a su habitación y se encerró, demasiado emocionada e impaciente por conocer a esa golfa que le había robado a su novio. Encendió el celular, un aparato simple pero lleno de secretos. Ingresó al menú y seguido a los mensajes. Recorrió la lista de bandeja de salida, encontrando que la mayoría era hacia su madre y también Shion... de éste demasiados, algo no le gustó a Ann. Seguido encontró a Inukashi.

Quería gritar "lo sabía" pero se contuvo. Abrió el mensaje:

"Lleva la foto mañana"

Otro:

"Entonces saca copia, no me importa lo que hagas, sólo trae la foto"

y así sucesivamente. No sabía de qué hablaban pero sí supo que no tenía importancia para ella, no conocía esa tal foto pero la forma en que Nezumi se expresaba de Inukashi en los mensajes era tan tosca como diciéndole que no sentía nada por ella, lo cuál la hizo sonreír un poco más y de esta manera pudo calmar su nerviosismo. Recorrió más mensajes, todos sin importancia, entonces, ya aburrida, decidió abrir los de Shion.

"Buenos días, Majestad, ¿listo para ir al instituto?"

El primero le pareció curioso, quizá un apodo y le hizo creer que era una broma. El segundo no fue tan agradable:

"Buenas tardes, Majestad Me preguntaba si ¿hoy podría pasar por mi humilde morada?" En ésta Ann pudo denotar un tono tan extraño, hasta para el mismo Nezumi, pero el simple hecho de que hubieran estado juntos en la casa del pelinegro la hizo enfurecer. Leyó otro más y otros.

Eso definitivamente no era una amistad normal. Salió de los mensajes y se acostó en su cama, quizás no debió haber revisado aquello e invadido su privacidad de esa forma, ahora no sabía por qué pero desconfiaba de Shion. ¿Qué tal si ambos salían y...? La simple idea la hizo estremecer, debía ser su imaginación, imposible que fueran homosexuales.

Shion llegó a su casa sigilosamente, abrió la puerta, asomó su cabeza y se escurrió hacia el interior. Notó que su madre no estaba en la panadería, suspiró esperanzado.

-¿Shion? -su voz, una mezcla de dulzura y molestia lo hizo temblar de miedo -¿Puedes venir por favor?

-S-sí madre -jamás en su vida la había escuchado así. Fue a la cocina y la encontró parada en una esquina y con brazos cruzados. El albino se acercó a ella y bajó la mirada. Ninguno habló hasta que Shion decidió romper el silencio.

-Perdóname por haberme ido sin avisarte.

Karan suspiró.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, subí a tu habitación y no estabas, no sabía que hacer. Primero te hablé pero no contestabas y cuando decidí hablar a la policía te decides a devolverme la llamada.

-Lo siento mucho -su voz apenas era audible.

-Jamás pensé que lo diría pero... estás castigado, por lo menos lo que resta de esta semana. Prohibido fugarte a otras partes, salir con alguien, incluso con Nezumi, Safu, o algún otro amiguito. Sales de la escuela y te vienes directo aquí, ¿entendiste?

-Sí.

-Pues me alegro -y en un arranque se acercó a Shion y lo abrazó con fuerza. Éste se paralizó - No sabes cuánto miedo tenía de que hubieras decidido irte a ese lugar... tenía pavor de que no volvieras yo... yo no sabría que hacer si algo te pasa, Shion.

-Mamá... perdóname... -correspondió el afecto. Karan se calmó y limpió una lágrima traicionera -No lo volveré a hacer, y tampoco regresaré a ese lugar.

-... ¿En serio?

-Lo prometo, se lo dije a Nezumi y te lo diré... no quiero y no volveré a ese laboratorio.

Karan sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien niño castigado, es hora de comer... por cierto ¿dónde estabas cuando te hablé? -Shion tartamudeó -... me alegra que lo de las salidas haya quedado claro.

Shion casi había sentido un escalofrío al ver a su madre sonreír pero sabía que no lo hacía de felicidad, más bien parecía querer asegurarse que cumpliera con el castigo. Su madre nunca le había castigado, pero tampoco lo veía como algo malo ya que el mismo se lo había ganado por haberse escapado de casa. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. A cambio había logrado descubrir lo que realmente pasaba y el porqué de las acciones de Nezumi.

Por un momento recordó lo que hicieron en su casa. Se habían vuelto a besar. Su ruborizó hasta las orejas. Habían dormido juntos en la misma cama. Nezumi le había dicho que lo quería y el también,

Entonces eso significaba que... ¿ambos se querían? No como amigos... sintió que su corazón latía alocadamente. Cayó pesadamente a la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada con vergüenza. Estuvo casi todo el día preocupado por lo sucedido en aquel laboratorio que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en aquello.

Entonces recordó su salida con Safu. Safu le había dicho que le quería también, pero ¿acaso tendría el valor o el descaro para decirle que otra persona ocupaba su corazón?

Hamlet había soltado un leve chillido, quitó un poco la almohada de su cara viendo al ratoncito que lo veía fijamente. Acercó una de sus manos acariciándole con ternura.

- Tu de seguro estás muy contento, haz podido ver a tus hermanos...- sonrió el ratoncito solo se pegó a su mano.

Se durmió tratando de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sería un día largo. Comienzo de fin de semana.

Maldición llegó a su casa tirándose en el sofá. Solo a el le pasaban cosas alucinantes. Quien diría que la chica se le ofrecería así. Era tan... Pudo tan solo mantener su compostura al recordar a Shion. Quizás en otro momento hubiera aceptado sin rechistar. Entonces recordó que Shion se había ido con aquella mocosa Safu. Apretó sus manos en un puño pero no lo tendría tan fácil de seguro el albino ya estaría de vuelta a su casa. En su casa le esperaba aún su madre quien de seguro le daría un lindo regaño. Sonrió.

De seguro su Majestad ya debía estar recibiendo un sermón. No le alegraba la idea de verle en problemas pero se lo tenía merecido por ser un mocoso intrépido y escaparse de su casa aunque fuese para verle a él y... haberse besado... Casi pegó un grito creyendo que aquello era una ilusión y claro él mismo le había dicho aquellas vergonzosas palabras que nunca antes le había dicho a nadie que no fuese su madre:

_"Te quiero"_

Por su mente rodó una idea divertida. Al menos debía informarse de como le había ido a Su Majestad. Buscó su teléfono en su bolsillo entonces se quedó frió palpando el bolsillo vacío.

- ¿Dónde...? - comenzó a buscar pero su pantalón no era que tuviese mil bolsillos, y ninguno estaba roto. Entonces donde estaba su teléfono.

Revisó su mochila solo sacando cuadernos y lápices... Su mente rápidamente regresó cuidosamente. Ann se había apegado mucho a él cuando había tratado de empujarle dentro del Salón. ¡Maldición! casi prefería que su teléfono se hubiera caído en medio de la calle y fuera aplastado por algún camión, pero que aquella mocosa lo tuviera. Sintió la ira aumentar en su sistema.

Esa mocosa de seguro aún seguía obsesionada con que se apegara a ella, además debía buscar su teléfono por celos. Maldijo internamente. Esa mocosa estúpida era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si veía lo que había allí dentro.

Ahora era Ann la que no podía conciliar el sueño. Su madre ya la había regañado tras haberla visto enfermizamente pegada al celular, aunque no notó que ese no le pertenecía; pero obviamente en ese mismo instante la pelirroja no estaba de humor para tolerar tales mandatos, así que no pudo evitar gritarle a su madre y exigirle privacidad, esta última aumentó de coraje y... para no hacer el cuento largo, ahora se encontraba castigada y sin cenar.

Soltó un suspiro y lo más sigilosa que pudo se levantó de la cama y fue a alcanzar el teléfono que su madre amablemente lo dejó en la repisa más alta, sólo esperaba que no se cayera nada o tendría nuevamente a esa mujer en su habitación y gritándole.

Lo prendió, haciendo que luz fuerte iluminara su rostro y la pared, estaba segura que nada de esa luz traspasaría la puerta, pero aún así cubrió el teléfono con la sábana. Se dirigió nuevamente a la bandeja de entrada, ya había revisado todos los mensajes antes de ser descubierta, y cabía decir que aquella relación con Shion le parecía muy sospechosa. Aunque en su mente simplemente quería negar el posible hecho de que Nezumi sintiera algo por Shion... es decir otro hombre.

No era homofóbica, pero no le agradaba nada ese hecho, ¿a quién le gustaría? Además perdería contra un hombre, así se daría cuenta que Nezumi era imposible para ella. Era una humillación perder contra otra mujer pero contra un hombre... lo peor del mundo.

Sin saber qué hacer, volvió a apagar el teléfono y lo conservó cerca de ella. Por ahora cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, estaba cansada de pensar y de leer hasta el punto de que sus ojos desprendían lágrimas con cada letra leída.

Finalmente se quedó dormida, mientras planeaba una forma de explotar esa ventaja suya.

Nezumi no podía si quiera cerrar sus ojos, estaba muy molesto y algo preocupado por lo que esa niña podría hacerle a su celular, tenía miedo de que quisiera chantajearlo o se atreviese a molestar a Shion, y lo que era peor era que posiblemente ya sospechaba sobre su relación con el albino.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared y se acomodó dándole la espalda. Odiaba esa situación. Pero estaba seguro que el lunes golpearía a esa mocosa...

-Bueno no literalmente -bufó, sabiendo de cajón que esa idea no era para nada posible, aunque realmente deseaba por lo menos gritarle algunas verdades.

Aunque era también muy probable que el primer plan de la mocosa fuera ése, el que él se acercara a ella para preguntarle del teléfono. Nezumi pareció entonces haber encontrado una respuesta que llevaba meses investigando, se sentó en su cama. Era lo más seguro, ese sería su primer movimiento.

Pero no le daría resultado. El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia y triunfo, no le daría esa satisfacción, prefería ignorar todo lo que aquella mocosa dijera o hiciera en vez de hacerla orgullosa.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había sido pasajero. Había pasado aquellos días ayudando a su madre en la panadería. Si bien la había pasado muy bien. Claro que al día siguiente su madre ya no parecía tan enojada lo cual le dio algo de alivio. Lo que menos quería era ganarse la desconfianza de su madre.<p>

Aun no sabía que había sido de la investigación de Nezumi e Inukashi. Tenía cierta curiosidad, de cierta manera quería participar aunque sabia que solo se estaría metiendo en algo peligroso. Pero ellos se estaban metiendo en un gran embrollo por su causa. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tomar la responsabilidad. El solo imaginarse que Nezumi e Inukashi pudieran salir perjudicados le daba miedo.

Le había repicado a Nezumi un par de veces para hablar de tema pero no contestó. De seguro estaría ocupado.

Se encaminó al instituto. Iba a buena hora. Durante la subida algo empinada pudo reconocer aquel peinado peculiar. Nezumi iba delante de el cargando su mochila un tanto descuidado. Tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para acercársele.

- Nezumi, ¡buenos días! - trato de decir con ánimo.

- Shion... - susurro algo sorprendido volteando a verle - Vaya, pensé que su Majestad debía estar castigado - recordando el tono de voz de Karan cuando le había hablado.

- Aun lo estoy - dijo con seriedad - Pero creo que estuviera algo exagerado impedirme venir al instituto - sonrió.

- Ya veo.

Llegaron a la entrada juntos cogiendo sus respectivos calzados de sus casilleros. Iban a subir al piso correspondiente cuando se toparon con un gran tumulto cerca de las escaleras.

Shion miro algo curioso y Nezumi alzó una ceja.

Todos según parecía miraban algo en la cartelera informativa del instituto. Seguramente debía ser algo de suma importancia para que todos se aglomeraran de esa manera. Trato de acercarse escuchando algunas risas y comentarios acerca de lo extraño que era lo que estaba allí publicado. Sintió mucha curiosidad tomando de la muñeca a Nezumi para ir dentro aquel tumulto. Llegaron casi al frente donde estaba la cartelera.

Sólo pudo leer rápidamente aquella página enmarcada con un color chillón y grandes letras. De allí reconoció las palabras únicas usadas por Nezumi en su vocabulario.

"Su Majestad"

"Plebeyo"

Cuando pudo leer casi detenidamente pudo relacionarlo completamente, eso era un mensaje que Nezumi le había escrito aquel día. Volteó a mirar a Nezumi algo confundido pero solo fue jalado por Nezumi siendo sacado de aquella multitud.

- Nezumi.. ¿Qué...? - quiso preguntar si aquello que había leído era lo que el creía. Pero Nezumi simplemente le había tomado de la muñeca obligándole a subir por las escaleras mientras tenia una expresión muy seria. Nezumi estaba claramente enojado.

-¿Nezumi qué pasa? -le preguntó, sintiendo su muñeca adolorida al ser arrastrada de esa manera tan brusca, más el pelinegro no le dirigió la palabra. Shion creyó conveniente guardar silencio, ya después obtendría una explicación.

Llegaron al salón 1-D, cosa que sorprendió mucho al albino. Nezumi se separó e ingresó al salón con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, decidió seguirlo. Miró que Inukashi estaba platicando amenamente con algunas chicas y como después era tomada del brazo por Nezumi.

Ahí decidió acercarse, no sabía la razón del porqué su amigo estaba tan molesto, pero le preocupaba la seguridad de la castaña.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre idiota?!

-¿Dónde está Ann?

Inukashi frunció la entreceja.

-Como puedes ver animal no ha llegado, ¿por qué te importa ahora?

Nezumi suspiró y rechinó los dientes.

-Eso no te importa -y se dio media vuelta para irse del salón. Shion iba a interrogar a Inukashi cuando nuevamente sintió como lo jalaban del brazo para salir del espacio.

-Nezumi, me estás preocupando.

El pelinegro lo llevó a un corredor algo vacío. Shion tragó saliva,

-Escucha, yo no fui el que publicó ese mensaje.

-¿Qué...? Pero somos los únicos que...

-Perdí mi celular y seguramente esa estúpida de Ann lo tiene.

-¿Por qué Ann lo tendría?

Nezumi apretó sus puños, debía encontrar una respuesta rápida y no tan descabellada, tampoco quería que Shion supiera sobre el incidente.

-Porque la última vez que lo tuve estaba en teatro.

-Eso no tiene sentido, además ¿por qué Ann publicaría algo como eso? -Shion ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, esos mensajes eran privados, tenía miedo de que publicaran otras cosas más íntimas - Explícate Nezumi.

-¡No sé, ¿de acuerdo?! Sólo sé que esa tipa lo tiene.

-... Nezumi te das cuenta que...

-Sí lo sé -gruñó -Recuperaré el teléfono no te preocupes.

Shion suspiró algo más tranquilo.

-¿Podría ayudarte?

-No, lo haré sólo, no te entrometas. Después de todo tenemos un asunto pendiente -Nezumi le respondió con fuerza. Shion se sintió intimidado y no dijo nada más.

El timbre sonó y de esta forma tuvieron que regresar a las aulas.

Safu había recibido a Shion con un inusual tono de voz, algo le dijo al albino que su amiga estaba molesta o sentida por algo, aunque lo más seguro era por su ida del cine.

-¿Estás molesta por lo del cine? -le había preguntado, tampoco deseaba perder a Safu, sobre todo con como estaban las cosas con Nezumi, le aterraba el hecho de perder a sus amigos -Podríamos salir la próxima semana.

-No es eso, Shion -miró de reojo a Nezumi -Sólo leí unas cuantas cosas.

Shion se estremeció.

-No me digas que...

-Sí, bueno, soy la única a parte de ustedes que conoce ese jueguito.

-Safu, no hicimos nada, creo que alguien nos está jugando una broma y... bueno Nezumi perdió su teléfono...

-¿Por qué le das explicaciones? -interrumpió el pelinegro, para luego mirar a Safu con frialdad -Esto no te concierne, como siempre, así que deja de opinar.

-No me importa tu imagen, después de todo tú mismo te has encargado de hablar mal de ti mismo, pero Shion me preocupa, y no permitiré que por tu culpa o la de alguien más, reciba críticas.

Nezumi no supo responder a eso y Safu reconoció sorprendida que por primera vez le había ganado en una pelea, casi quiso gritarlo en su cara pero le preocupaba más la situación, así que miró nuevamente a Shion, como queriendo encontrar más respuestas pero el albino ya estaba mirando al frente y con la mirada baja. Safu supo entonces que era un tema delicado, debía suponerlo, era obvio...

...Shion tenía miedo del rechazo y las burlas.

Shion parecía estar algo distante casi no prestando atención a lo que los dos comentaban. Lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos era su reputación. Sentía algo de vergüenza y no le gustaría estar en medio aquel meollo. Pero lo primero era encontrar a Ann si ella tenía el teléfono de Nezumi. Aún creía que aquello era conclusión apresurada de parte de Nezumi. Aunque no conocía mucho a la chica y lo poco que había charlado con ella era algo "agradable" pero por la simple acusación y actitud de Nezumi hacia la muchacha era como si le tuviera un gran rencor.

Aunque agradecía si fuese ella o no, que no hubiera colocado sus nombres pero obvio que algo contra Nezumi tenía.

Nezumi realmente no le había explicado que había ocurrido con ella y de su supuesta relación. Nezumi por lo que sabía tendía a ser muy fríos en muchos casos y las personas quizás eso podrían tomarlo a mal y el sabía cuan vengativa o molestas podían ser las personas por cosas como esas.

Tampoco quería que Ann se viera implicada con respecto a lo que le sucedía, solo esperaba que ella no comprendiera lo que quizás estaba allí escrito. Aunque ahora comprendía el porqué Nezumi no le había contestado sus llamadas durante el fin de semana.

Las clases habían comenzado y los que faltaban se terminaron por incorporar. Algunos hablaban entre cuchicheos de lo sucedido allá afuera y queriendo saber quien publicaría algo como eso.

El Profesor había hecho un comentario preguntando si conocían al responsable o si el responsable de publicar aquella nota inadecuada en aquel lugar se encontraba allí, al parecer algo de revuelo se armado, ya que las instalaciones no servían para juegos infantiles expresó el profesor.

De pronto su celular vibró mientras la clase era impartida. No quiso revisar su teléfono ¿quién le habría enviado un mensaje en esos instantes?

Al final llegó el receso. Nezumi había salido casi disparado del asiento parecía que quería atrapar a Ann en su aula por lo apresurado que iba, quiso alcanzarle pero Safu le había llamado.

- ¡Shion! Por qué no vamos fuera a almorzar? - ella sugirió explicando que tenía algo de tiempo libre.

- Si - respondió casi automáticamente viendo que ya no podría alcanzar a Nezumi.

- Shion, vamos quita esa cara de preocupación - dijo ella.

- Lo siento... es que me preocupa un poco Nezumi - Safu suspiró algo cansina.

- De seguro se lo tiene merecido Shion. Además Yo no permitiré que nada de esto te perjudique. Como presidenta de la clase, ¡te protegeré! - casi se quedó paralizado por semejantes palabras. Había sonado caso como un caballero de armadura. Safu sabía sorprenderle a veces.

- Tranquila Safu, tampoco es necesario que hagas cosas como esas. Mejor almorcemos allá, ¿sí? - no quería que Safu terminara también involucrándose en esto.

De pronto había recordado aquel mensaje, su teléfono hacía un rato había vibrado para indicarle de aquel mensaje no abierto. Casi por inercia abrió su teléfono para revisarlo.

Abrió la bandeja de entrada casi sorprendido. Un mensaje de Nezumi. Imposible. Nezumi había estado en el aula cuando recibió el mensaje y de seguro no pudo haberlo enviado él. Abrió el mensaje:

"Si lo quieres. Ven a buscarlo en la azotea"

Casi se quedó paralizado. Acaso le estaba diciendo que debería ir por el teléfono. Debería avisarle a Nezumi. No quizás Nezumi se podría más irascible de lo que estaba.

- Safu...- la llamó y ella se detuvo - Lo siento pero debo ir un momento a un lugar, por favor ya vuelvo - pidió dejándole la caja de almuerzo en sus manos. Ella algo sorprendida no reaccionó hasta que vio a Shion alejarse.

La azotea. Debía subir allá, apresuró el paso sintiendo casi el aliento pesado.

Abrió la puerta. Esperando encontrarse con quien fuera que estuviera allí. Pudo ver el espacio vacío cosa que le extrañó. Aunque de seguro por la hora a la que le habían enviado ese mensaje. Ya esa persona se habría cansado de esperar. Se mordió el labio con impotencia entonces sintió la puerta cerrarse golpe tras el. Se volteó por reflejo quedándose paralizado.

La muchacha de cabellos rojos estaba allí.

Ann le dedicó una mirada demasiado seria, cosa que asustó el albino, presintiendo que esa niña era más peligrosa de lo que aparentaba.

-Ann... -la nombró en un susurro, no sabiendo bien del todo el propósito por el cuál la niña se auto delató - Tú tienes el teléfono de Nezumi ¿verdad?

La pelirroja se acercó y le sonrió con cinismo.

-Sí, lo tengo.

Shion quiso suspirar de alivio, pero más bien el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

-... Amm... ¿podrías devolverlo?

-Lo siento Shion, pero no quiero.

-... ¿Por qué publicaste el mensaje?

Ann se tornó seria, se dirigió hacia la orilla con tal de ver mejor el paisaje. Shion se mantuvo a parte, preparado para cualquier confesión.

-Sólo quiero saber algo -Shion la miró sin comprender - Quiero saber la verdad de todo.

-¿Qué verdad? -estaba realmente dudoso. Supuso que esa venganza tenía mucho que ver con que su relación con Nezumi hubiera finalizado, ¿pero qué tenía que ver él en todo eso? -¿Qué verdad? -Repitió al no recibir respuesta.

-Nezumi es un maldito bastardo -susurró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada. Shion se molestó un poco ante el comentario -Pero lo peor de todo es que no puedo olvidarlo.

-... ¿Qué quieres Ann?

La pelirroja lo encaró.

-Quiero saber ¿qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes?

Llevaba caminando por más de 10 minutos por toda la escuela sin hallar rastro alguno de esa mocosa molesta. Casi resignado se dirigió al patio trasero donde notó a Safu sentada en una banca, más fue su sorpresa al no ver a Shion cerca de ella, decidió entonces preguntarle, claro, de una manera agresiva.

-No sé a dónde fue -respondió la castaña con seriedad y algo de preocupación -dijo que tenía que hacer algo y se fue.

Nezumi lanzó un bufido.

-Vaya ayuda.

-Más que la tuya -atacó -saliendo corriendo del salón sin siquiera avisarle.

El pelinegro sonrió arrogante y se giró sobre sus talones para regresar a la escuela. Pudo escuchar a Safu decir algo como "maldito idiota" cosa que le dio algo de gracia, porque lo era, ambos tenían que soportarse mutuamente solamente porque Shion estaba de por medio, era irónico, ambos eran muy orgullosos y tenían sus objetivos claros, ninguno abandonaría a Shion, estaban destinados a luchar contra el otro por algo de su atención como en el pasado y ahora por su amor, y esa lucha finalizaría cuando Shion y él finalmente salieran. Porque ya era segura su victoria.

Casi por inercia se dirigió al mural del instituto, notó entonces que la publicación había sido quitada, cosa que lo hizo tranquilizarse, pero ahora las incógnitas eran ¿dónde estaba esa perra y dónde estaba Shion?

* * *

><p>Al albino le costó trabajo asimilar el pedido y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron en total amplitud. Tragó saliva nervioso, no había duda, ella sospechaba o incluso -cosa que no quería siquiera imaginarse- sabía sobre ellos demasiado.<p>

-Somos amigos -dijo sabiendo de por medio que tenía que sonar seguro y convincente para no levantar más sospechas -¿Por qué?

Ann se quiso carcajear.

-Son más que eso, y no puedes negármelo... -sacó de la bolsa de su falda el celular de Nezumi -Ya lo sabes ¿no? Tengo su celular, ¿apoco crees que me creeré el cuento de que son sólo amigos?

-... ¿A dónde quieres llegar?, ¿qué importancia tiene eso?

-Yo sólo quiero conocer a la persona culpable de que Nezumi me dejara.

Shion tragó saliva nuevamente. Ahora comprendía un poco más a su amigo con respecto a sus quejas sobre esa chica, simplemente era una pesadilla.

-Ahora responde, ¿cuál es su relación?

Shion se quedó paralizado al oír la pregunta tan directa. Pero debía mantenerse calmado. Ni el mismo ahora sabía que relación tenía con Nezumi. No habían hablado de eso siquiera.

- Somos amigos - repitió con firmeza.

- ¡Mentira! - gritó - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas a mentir?! ¡Esas palabras entre ustedes... la manera en la que él actúa contigo!... Pero creo que no quieres que nadie lo sepa ¿no? - una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Shion sudó, sabía que no funcionaría. Sus labios temblaron con cierto miedo, entonces apretó sus puños algo decidido y dejó de temblar reuniendo el poco valor que tenía.

- ¿Y qué si es cierto?! ¿Acaso está mal?! - gritó.

Ella sonrió - Claro que lo está - dijo fríamente - Dos hombres... No, mejor dicho tú no deberías estar con Nezumi de esa manera, ¿acaso qué tienes en la cabeza?

Aquellas palabras le hirieron. Sabía que estaba mal, que iba contra las reglas de la sociedad, pero... no podía evitar querer a Nezumi.

- Yo... yo no creo que esté mal. No creo que esté mal amar a alguien sin importar el género.

Ann se quedó estupefacta oyendo aquella declaración. Sentía mucha rabia. Sus manos apresaron con fuerza el teléfono.

- ¿Tú de verdad quieres a Nezumi? - suavizó su tono de voz.

Shion se sintió confundido, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta ahora? No le quedó más que responder con la verdad.

- Si.

- Eres un estúpido - se carcajeó - Pero para mi todo tiene sentido ahora y no sabes cuanto te detesto por eso... ¡Te odio! de verdad no sabes cuan humillada me siento de perder con un hombre y más con un fenómeno como tú! - aquella fue una daga filosa.

- De verdad tienes razón - una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro. No quería debatirle aquel tema y ella se enfureció más.

Shion escuchaba las palabras rabiosas de ella, pero su vista seguía fija en el teléfono de Nezumi. Ya sabía que ella no se lo daría por las buenas peor debía conseguirlo, se había propuesto que lo conseguiría y con solo esa idea había llegado hasta allá.

- También haces sufrir a Safu...- susurró dejándolo paralizado. Safu... - ¿Qué pensaría ella si se lo digo? - se había quedado sin aliento.

- No... - dijo casi en un susurro.

- No, ¿qué?

- No le digas eso a Safu...

- ¿Es que tú también tienes la osadía de vernos las caras de idiotas?! ¿Acaso era un plan entre ambos para burlarse de ambas?!

- ¡Claro que no! Nezumi nunca haría algo como eso! y yo jamás le haría daño a Safu!

- ¿Cómo que no?! Es que acaso se nota que no conoces a Nezumi... No sabes que ha hecho antes de llegar aquí. Es de lo peor.

Shion se comenzaba a enojar no le gustaba que hablaran así de Nezumi, aún cuando el otro no se esforzara en negar lo dicho en muchos casos. Sintió que debía ser ahora el momento, ella lucía tranquila mientras hablaba así que aprovechó a tomarle de la muñeca trató de no apretarla tan fuerte. Ella le miró algo sorprendida.

- Dame el teléfono de Nezumi.

- Suéltame.

Ella trataba de zafarse, tendría que quitárselo sin su consentimiento tirando de él mientras ella lo presionaba con mucha fuerza hasta que recibió un empujón siendo lanzado a un lado pero había conseguido tomar el teléfono.

- ¡Maldito! - ella gritó pero trató de calmarse - Quédatelo, de todas formas ya he obtenido lo que quería - dijo con simpleza. Shion se extrañó por la manera tan fácil con la que se había rendido - ¿De seguro te preguntas como lo conseguí y qué fue lo que obtuve? - ella sonrió ampliamente - Pero como soy una buen chica te lo diré. Se lo quité a tu amado Nezumi mientras teníamos sexo mientras tu salías con Safu - sonrió descaradamente - Diviértete con ese aparato inservible.

Ella caminó hacia la puerta dirigiéndole una última mirada. Se había quedado sin palabras mientras la veía marcharse.

Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza, casi sentía que se le saldría por la boca. No podía creerlo, debía haber un error! Imposible que ella y Nezumi tuvieran relaciones cuando el mismo pelinegro le había confesado lo cansado que estaba de ella.

Recordó con dolor los supuestos rumores, los años pasados de Nezumi, el del que tuvo relaciones con la mayoría de sus compañeras ¿y eso era cierto? Nezumi nunca le dijo cómo había perdido el celular sólo que había sido en su salón de teatro.

Tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó a dolerle, también se sintió asfixiado. Corrió dentro del instituto para recuperar algo de aire y permanecer en la sombra, posiblemente estar tanto tiempo en el sol le había afectado de sobre manera.

-No, debe ser mentira... -comenzó a temblar, simplemente no podía con esa noticia, le dolía mucho, al punto de hacerlo llorar.

El timbre lo hizo sobresaltarse, había olvidado momentáneamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Con debilidad e inseguro se puso de pie. Bajó por los escalones dispuesto a regresar a su salón. También se sintió apenado, no sabía que le diría a Safu de su repentina huida ni tampoco sabía cómo contarle a Nezumi de lo que pasó en la azotea.

Tenía miedo de saber que ese rumor podía ser cierto.

Se pasó todo el receso buscando a esa tipeja y vaya que no había dado con ella, no comprendía por qué la suerte no estaba de su lado, aunque era obvio que en ese momento Ann lo evitaría. Lanzó un suspiro, tampoco había hallado a Shion lo cuál no le daba una buena señal.

Caminaba por lo pasillos de regreso a su aula cuando se encontró con quién más deseaba ver, iba a acercársele cuando notó su deplorable estado, algo le dijo que no le gustaría lo que oiría de él.

Se interpuso en su camino. Shion sintió su presencia y alzó el rostro, mirándolo con sorpresa y... ¿dolor? incluso percibió traición en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó por inercia, ya estaba acostumbrado. Shion bajó la mirada, eso le preocupó -¿Shion?

-Toma -miró asombrado como el albino extendía su brazo, abría su puño y le entregaba su celular.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

-Yo... -lanzó un suspiro al verse interrumpido.

-¿Te encontraste con esa maldita? ¿Dónde está?

-Nezumi... -el pelinegro lo miró fijamente. Shion negó con la cabeza - No quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Qué dices? -afligió su mirada -¿Qué tienes?

-Nezumi, ahora no -miró su salón, planeando su llegada a este. Nezumi lo tomó de la muñeca, cuando se alejó por dos pasos.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurrió Shion? -su voz varonil y algo elevada hizo a Shion estremecer, lo que más temía del pelinegro era verlo en ese estado de coraje y su siempre tono de voz era el factor principal por el que acababa cediendo y contando todas sus penas, pero no esa vez, realmente no quería memorizar aquellas palabras tan duras de la tal Ann.

-Nezumi, te dije que ahora no quiero hablar de eso, en la tarde hablamos o mañana, realmente no lo sé, sólo déjame tranquilo un momento.

Se liberó del agarre y corrió hacia el salón. Nezumi se quedó paralizado, Shion nunca le había respondido de una forma tan... directa, dolida.

Apretó sus puños, seguramente algo tenía que ver Ann. Así que sin más también entró al salón, anhelando que terminaran las clases para ir al club y enfrentar a esa maldita.

Safu lo esperaba desde un inicio, y en cuanto visualizó al albino se puso de pie.

-Shion ¿estás bien?

Él le sonrió agradecido, aunque esa palabra realmente no se coordinaba con su estado actual.

-Estoy bien, sólo fui a hablar con el director, lamento si te preocupe.

Safu suspiró, luego tomó el almuerzo de Shion y se lo entregó.

-Mejor come algo o te hará daño.

Él cargó la pequeña cajita y le sonrió con dificultad.

-Realmente no tengo hambre -Safu inmediatamente se negó y debatió así que Shion abrió su almuerzo y tuvo que darle un par de mordidas al emparedado.

Solo podía mirar desde lejos a Shion. ¿Qué se había atrevido a decirle a Shion? La manera tan decaída como veía a Shion le preocupaba.

Las clases habían terminado y ahora debía ir a teatro. Había visto a Shion alejarse con Safu mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Entendía claramente el mensaje, no quería hablar con él.

Ya solucionaría aquello después. Sabía que el único lugar donde encontraría a la chica sería en el salón de teatro.

Obviamente al llegar ella estaba ahí charlando con las personas allí presentes. Sintió como la ira bombeaba por su sistema pero trató de calmarse no sería bueno que armase un escándalo en medio de tantas personas.

Habían dado algunas pautas para un ensayo pero eso fue todo aún no decidían la obra nueva. Todos se marcharon quedando él arreglando sus cosas como de costumbre, la profesora se marchó entonces pudo ver a la chica a un lado.

Se acercó a ella posándose frente a ella obstruyéndole el paso.

- ¿A qué demonios crees que estas jugando? - dijo agresivamente.

Ella le miró fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo cínicamente.

Nezumi se molestó aún más tomándole del hombro con brusquedad.

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Shion?

Ella apretó sus puños enojándose de sobremanera. Esperaba que le preguntase acerca del teléfono, el mensaje o acerca de como lo había evadido el resto del día. Pero lo primero que hacía era preguntarle sobre Shion...

- ¿Y qué te importa lo que le haya dicho?! Solo fue la verdad! - dijo alterada.

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste?

- Deberías poder adivinarlo si eres tan inteligente. De seguro a él no le gustó la idea de saber que te has acostado conmigo o quizás que Safu se pudiera enterar de lo que tienen ustedes dos...

Nezumi apretó su agarre. Ella se había atrevido a decirle eso! Por eso la actitud extraña de Shion.

- ¿Para eso te encontraste con él? - dijo incrédulo - Solo para meterle ideas estúpidas en la cabeza!

- ¿Y qué?! ¡Shion! Shion! Shion! es lo único que dices ahora! ¿Qué le puedes ver a él? ¡Es un hombre! además por si no te has fijado es un fenómeno con ese aspecto tan extraño!

El sonido de un golpe seco resonó en el lugar. Le había dado una bofetada no se había parado a pensar solo de oír aquellas palabras sintió que no podía contenerse.

Le miraba sorprendido. Le había golpeado. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla ardiente. Trató encararle enojada pero la mirada tan fría y furiosa que le dirigía a ella la dejó paralizada.

- Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras pero si te metes con Shion ten por seguro que no tendré piedad contigo - dijo con un tono peligroso que la hizo sudar frío.

Nezumi lucía totalmente amenazante desde su posición. Sentía sus piernas congeladas pese a que quería levantarse y hacerle ver que no se rendía pero no podía. Estaba paralizada.

- Ten por seguro que si fueras hombre te golpearía hasta el cansancio - dijo con la furia contenida.

Se arregló su mochila para marcharse. Tenía que hablar con Shion y aclarar todo.

_"Hablemos más tarde, mañana, realmente no lo sé..."_

Estaba camino a la casa de Shion cuando su celular sonó. Lanzando un bufido al aire contestó la llamada. Era su madre la cuál le pedía que regresara porque necesitaba su ayuda.

Casi maldijo gritando, parecía que el mundo no quería que hablara con el albino. Por un momento quiso desobedecer pero concluyó que podría visitar a Shion cuando terminara con su mamá.

Así que cambió el destino.

Shion llegó a su casa con la mirada baja, agradeció que su madre no estuviera en la tienda, sino en la cocina. La escuchó batir algo, al parecer huevos, puso su mejor rostro, no quería preocuparla, y se acercó al lugar.

-Ya llegué mamá -Karan suspendió momentáneamente su labor.

- Shion, llegas temprano, me alegro que cumplas con lo que acordamos -Shion sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente. Rio un poco y se subió para cambiarse. Una vez en su habitación se encerró y se acostó boca abajo en la cama. Apretó la almohada con fuerza y cerró sus ojos, queriendo tratar de evitar las ganas de llorar.

Hamlet se acercó curioso, notando lo desmotivado que estaba su dueño, lanzó un chillido para llamar su atención.

-Perdón Hamlet, no te saludé -y acarició su pequeña cabecita, el ratón blanco volvió a chillar y Shion intentó sonreír - No lloraré... es sólo que...

Se sentó y tomó al roedor entre sus manos.

-Me siento traicionado y... dolido -nuevamente cerró los ojos, recargándose en la pared -y no sé que le diré mañana... preferiría no ir.

Hamlet exclamó molesto, dándole a entender que no podía faltar a clases. Esta vez el albino rió.

-Está bien, no lo haré -y se levantó con lentitud. Hamlet bajó de su brazo para acomodarse en la cama -Pero tampoco quiero hablar con él.

Ambos escucharon a Karan gritar, indicándole que bajara a cenar. Shion le respondió con el mismo tono de voz y rápidamente se cambió a algo más cómodo. Aún tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y realmente no deseaba preocupar a su madre, así que bajó a almorzar con la mejor cara posible.

En la comida su madre parecía igual de distante, también le inquieto pero su silencio le ayudó para adentrarse a su mente, donde había un sin fin de preguntas.

Ahora ya sabía que la tal Ann era justo como la describían, pero si lo que ella le dijo era cierto entonces... su pecho comenzó a doler y para ignorarlo comió un pedazo de papa. Después le vino a la mente la amenaza, en verdad no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su relación con Nezumi y eso si se le podía llamar relación. No sabría cómo mirar a Safu si se enterase, sería demasiado.

Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Su madre lo miró curiosa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! No mamá, sólo... sólo sentí una mosca pasar -Karan sonrió y se puso de pie para lavar los trastes - Por cierto, la comida estuvo muy rica.

-Gracias hijo -le sonrió muy contenta. Nuevamente guardaron silencio.

Shion supo entonces que algo le pasaba a su madre, y debía dejar de ser tan egoísta, había problemas y el no tenía el suficiente interés como para notarlo o preguntar. Tomó aire y habló.

-Mamá ¿te pasó algo? -ella lo miró extrañada y después sonrió nuevamente, casi tranquilizando al albino.

-Nada, sólo tengo que hacer un gran pedido y estoy algo preocupada, no sé si pueda lograrlo.

-Claro que puedes mamá, y si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy para ti.

Su madre se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Gracias hijo, y creo que aceptaré tu ayuda.

* * *

><p>Estuvo a punto de golpear a la pared más cercana. Ahí estaba Nezumi en su casa para ayudar a su madre con el supuesto problema y ¿cuál era el problema? Ah sí, que su madre no sabía que vestido escoger para la noche.<p>

Finalmente, luego de un sin fin de pruebas lograron dar con un vestido rojo y brillante. Su madre le explicó que tenía una cena con unos directores, cosa que era una muy buena noticia, pero Nezumi no tenía ni el humor ni la paciencia para escuchar tales planes.

Finalmente tuvo tiempo suficiente de ir a su recámara para arreglarse un poco y relajarse, después de todo tenía planeado ir con Shion. Su madre ya casi se iba, lo cuál era una excelente noticia y una vez que lo hizo Nezumi salió de su casa y se dirigió a la del albino.

El camino se había hecho por alguna razón algo largo. De seguro Shion no querría verle. Maldijo a Ann por toda aquella sarta de idioteces que le dijo a Shion.

Pero una vez estuviera allí ¿qué le diría? Qué todo era mentira? Sonaba tan estúpido y desesperado. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Tenía que aclarar todo con Shion.

Detuvo su caminar viéndose frente a la panadería. Ya eran las nueve revisó su teléfono y lo apretó con fuerza. ¿Como un pequeño aparato había comenzado un revuelo en el instituto y su vida?

Vio la panadería ya cerrada, de seguro Shion debía estar en su habitación. Si tocaba el timbre su madre abriría y Shion seguramente se negaría a verle y su madre sospecharía.

Trató de buscar una solución hasta que su mirada se posó en la ventana. Conocía esa ventana de la habitación de Shion. Siendo Shion estaba seguro que debía estar abierta. Con cuidado observó los alrededores percatándose que no había nadie en la calle aparte de él.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para decidirse a subir allí. Trepó el muro de la casa cercana con gran agilidad, suerte tenía que estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Extendió una mano hacia la baranda del balcón, por un momento se cuestionó pero ya estaba a mitad del proceso, no había vuelta atrás y mucho menos tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Había logrado llegar al balcón. Trató de rodar la puerta corrediza que tal como suponía estaba abierta, ya se encargaría de regañar a Shion por esto, si no fuera él entraría cualquiera a su casa y lo robaría o le haría quien sabe que tipo de cosas.

Entró a la habitación percatándose que estaba todo muy oscuro por un momento pensó que Shion debía estar durmiendo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió sigilosamente a la cama pero no había nadie durmiendo allí. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta el ratón negro asomó su cabeza al igual que por el otro bolsillo salió el ratón café. Nezumi sonrió algo sorprendido. Animales inteligentes.

Ambos ratones bajaron al ver al ratón blanco cerca de la cama. Los tres se encontraron y parecían felices.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta y la luz encendida.

- Lamento la tardanza Hamlet - dijo Shion. Se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla mientras tenía puesto un pijama de rayas negras. Parecía que volvía de darse un baño.

Pero no era eso lo que le parecía curioso, lo curioso era que le había ignorado, prosiguiendo a dejar la toalla en una silla, entonces se giró para ver donde debía estar Hamlet.

- ¿Hamlet...?- se quedó mudo al ver que no había un solo ratón y eran tres.

Inmediatamente giró tan rápido su cabeza viendo a Nezumi sentado en su cama como si nada. Estuvo a punto de gritar o desmayarse. Más bien las dos cosas. Nezumi se dio cuenta apresurándose a tomarle y taparle la boca con una mano.

- ¡Idiota, acaso quieres armar un escándalo! - Shion le miraba totalmente confundido así que no dijo nada y Nezumi retiró la mano de su boca.

- Pero ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo algo decaído.

- Pues dijiste que podíamos hablar mañana o después, pero creo que no puedo esperar tanto.

Shion lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Cómo entraste? -se quedó mudo al ver el balcón, por inercia se golpeó la frente.

-Sí bueno, ya te respondiste... hablando de eso más te vale que cierres esa puerta, la próxima vez no seré yo quién entre... ahora, hablemos.

-No quiero hablar de eso -caminó hacia la puerta exterior y la abrió. Nezumi afiló la mirada, suponiendo que aquella acción representaba sus deseos de que se fuera, así que se puso de pie y la cerró ante las protestas del albino.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos.

Shion volvió a suspirar. Se sentó en su cama y tras un minuto de silencio se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

-Nezumi yo...

-Escucha, ya me enteré de lo que te dijo -no sabía cómo comenzar, suponía que Shion no creería en lo que le dijera, pero es que tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Se sentó a lado del albino y lo miró -Acerca de todo.

Shion bajó la mirada.

-Realmente no quisiera...

-Escúchame Shion... todo lo que te dijo es mentira, yo no me acosté con ella.

-Entonces, ¿cómo perdiste el celular? ¿O tampoco puedes decirme eso?

De acuerdo, se le notaba muy molesto, Nezumi no tardó en reclamar.

-Esa maldita perra urgida quería acostarse conmigo pero yo la mandé al diablo y al hacerlo se me cayó el celular -Nezumi casi gritó, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Shion frunció la entreceja, eso le dio muy mala señal -¡Tienes que creerme, Shion!

- Yo... no sé, yo...

-Por el amor de Dios, Shion, ¿de verdad le crees a ella?

-Es que... no sé a quién creer -susurró lo último. Nezumi se quedó paralizado - No has sido muy sincero conmigo últimamente y ella... algunas cosas parecían ser ciertas.

-Shion, ¿de verdad crees que yo sería capaz de eso? -le entristecía el tan mal concepto que tenía Shion de él. Siempre le había valido lo que demás pensaran, pero con Shion no podía, quería que viera lo mejor de él, por eso se esforzaba tanto, pero él mismo se lo provocó, esas eran las consecuencias de sus acciones y realmente debía hacerse responsables de éstas -además todo es planeado, quiere vengarse de mí.

-Yo... -y bajó más la mirada. Nezumi también lo hizo - Te creo más a ti que a ella pero... y lo de Safu, no quiero que se entere y...

-No lo hará -sonrió con malicia ante la mirada sorprendida del otro -Digamos que amenazas traen más amenazas.

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo... entonces -afligió su rostro -¿Me crees?

Shion quedó callado, ladeó la cabeza y afirmó con esta. Nezumi sonrió, realmente lo hizo, estaba más que contento.

-Perdóname por involucrarte en esto -le dijo el pelinegro.

-No es tu culpa.

-No Shion, lo es. Perdóname, yo no quería nada de esto.

EL albino sonrió con dificultad.

-Te perdono.

Nezumi sonrió un poco más aliviado al oír aquellas palabras.

- Con respecto a los rumores... - casi dudó pero debía aclararse con Shion.

Shion prestó atención.

- Son ciertos... - un silencio algo pesado se hizo presente, así que Nezumi decidió seguir teniendo la palabra antes que nada - No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero años atrás fui inconsciente en mis actos. Se puede decir que fui un o aún soy un idiota despiadado - declaró.

Shion sintió una punzada en su pecho. Nezumi había admitido que no había hecho nada con Ann pero si con la mitad de su secundaria hacía algún tiempo... No sabía si era para reírse o para llorar. Quizás sonaba algo tonto reprocharle por algo de ahora pero agradecía que fuera al menos sincero.

Shion no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Nezumi alzó una ceja extrañado.

- Lo siento, sé que no es gracioso pero... Me alegra de verdad que seas sincero y yo de verdad no soy nadie para decirte que hacer o que no, pero al menos me alivia que te des cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor - le miró algo serio - Pero aún así me preocupa que Ann le diga a Safu... lo que... - se sonrojó de sobremanera, de verdad no sabía como referirse a la especie de relación entre ambos.

Nezumi comprendió y algo sonriente se acercó a Shion tomando con sus manos su rostro haciéndole que le viera fijamente. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento.

Aquellos ojos carmesí le miraban con algo de sorpresa. Terminó con la distancia entre ambos y fundió sus labios en cálido beso. Shion se lo había esperado sólo que fue tan repentino que casi se le olvidaba respirar.

Nezumi se separó un poco después sin dejar de sostener su rostro.

- Creo que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que amistad ¿no? - dijo Nezumi - Sé que suena algo cursi. Pero no me puedo contener estando así de cerca de ti...

Shion casi dejó de respirar y sintió como su cara se sobrecalentaba de tal manera por aquellas palabras que Nezumi parecía haber dicho sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- Nezumi... - no sabía que decir. El nombre del otro había escapado por inercia de sus labios.

- Sé que no quieres que Safu sepa o mucho menos tu madre pero... tampoco está bien que le des falsas esperanzas - aquellas palabras le sacaron de su ensoñación.

Nezumi tenía razón. Pero no podía simplemente llegarle a decir: "Sabes me gusta Nezumi, no tienes oportunidad". Ahora que se lo planteaba sonaba muy complicado.

- De todas maneras hay que tener cuidado con Ann - su tono de voz cambió a uno sombrío - Y más ten cuidado de quedarte a solas con ella - dijo seriamente.

Shion asintió levemente.

Nezumi en un momento miró el reloj despertador en la mesa de Shion. ¡Las diez! Debía irse o su madre armaría un escándalo.

- Bueno Majestad ahora me despido - hizo una reverencia.

- ¿Eh?

. Lo siento pero mi madre ha vuelto de su gira. Además si se da cuenta de que desaparecí o más bien no estoy para abrirle la puerta cuando llegué me matará - sonrió.

Shion vio a Nezumi dirigirse al balcón y entonces se apresuró a detenerlo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Piensas salir por allí? es peligroso.

- ¿Y por dónde piensas que salga? Tu madre creo que se molestaría si me ve a estas horas por aquí y más sin que ella lo supiera. No me sucederá nada - le aclaró. - ¡Ustedes! llamó al par de ratones, es hora de irnos.

El par de roedores corrieron hacia la mano de Nezumi, subiendo ágilmente hasta sus hombros. El pelinegro saltó hacia el interior de la casa y luego nuevamente brincó hacia la calle. Shion miró impresionado cada movimiento desde su balcón.

-Por cierto Majestad -se giró para verlo -No olvides cerrar el balcón, que la próxima visita no seré yo.

Shion tragó saliva y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado.

-No se preocupe, Majestad – Shion pudo ver a Nezumi desaparecer entre la oscuridad de las calles.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **¿Existirá alguien que quiera a Ann? xDD Gracias por el review. Safu es alguien fuerte, lo superará! y como dices Shion es solo de Nezumi. Ojalá te haya gustado .; Te mandamos besos!

**Eiriz: **Muchas gracias por comentar! Pues Safu fallando es raro de ver xDD tal vez por eso dicen que es agradable. Mmm pues como ya sabrás es un celular O.o, y será mejor que prepares tu equipaje porque te meterás a la historia. Ojalá te haya gustado. Besos!

**camilaa** Sí, te extrañamos mucho ;.; Esperamos no decepcionar a nadie xD Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia. Besos!

**yukio87** Gracias por comentar, ojalá sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Bueno aquí nuevo cap XD espero que les guste.

**Carlac94: **Gracias por los 200 reviews! ;.;

**Advertencias:**

Drama, mucho amorcito entre nuestros niños ;/; y descubrimientos

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXVIII**

"Declaración"

* * *

><p>Shion despertó un segundo antes de que su despertador sonara. Con parsimonia se puso de pie. Al hacerlo unos recuerdos lo invadieron haciéndolo preocuparse de sobre manera. Ya no tenía ganas en verdad de ir a la escuela.<p>

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara con lentitud, esperando que sus movimientos lentos lo hicieran retrasarse, y es que no deseaba encontrarse con otro susto de publicación, sobre todo cuando la misma Ann lo había amenazado con decirle a Safu y a todo el instituto sobre su "relación".

Lamentablemente ningún esfuerzo le sirvió, al final tuvo tiempo suficiente para realizar sus actividades cotidianas sin la posible amenaza de llegar tarde o no llegar.

En el camino también recordó a Nezumi, su visita y el beso que le dio. De acuerdo, el mismo pelinegro lo había dicho, su relación era algo más que una simple amistad, y esa misma verdad lo ponía de buen humor, realmente deseaba tener ese "algo" con Nezumi, aún cuando la sociedad lo viera mal... pero estaba también su madre, ¿qué haría si se enterara? ¿O Safu? ¿Seguiría siendo su amiga?

Lanzó un suspiro, quizás lo mejor era ignorar tales sentimientos. Pero no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con fuerza al visualizar al pelinegro a unos pasos delante que él. Se acercó corriendo en un impulso y se puso a su lado.

-Nezumi, buenos días -le sonrió, recibiendo la misma mueca -Me alegra que regresaras con bien.

-No tan bien -Shion lo miró preocupado, él rio - Mi madre llegó antes y me regañó - dijo algo dramático.

-Qué mal.

-Sí, bueno, ¿y tú? ¿No se metió alguien a tu habitación?

Shion bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-No juegues con eso, pareciera que lo desearas.

-Por supuesto que no Majestad, aunque... -se le acercó para susurrarle al oído - Me gustaría que siempre estuviera abierta para entrar cuando quisiera.

Shion se estremeció y se ruborizó aún más. Nezumi aprovechó la posición para acariciar su cabello blanco.

Shion se quedó quieto sitiándose algo nervioso de que Nezumi se acercara de esa manera estando en público.

Seguramente si alguien le viese ahora diría que su cara estaba roja como un semáforo. Trató de apartarse un poco y vio a Nezumi soltar una risa burlona.

- No deberías actuar tan evidente. Se darán cuenta - dijo divertido.

Debía actuar como siempre, pero aunque quisiera no podía controlar el ritmo acelerado con el cual su corazón latía. Además quedaba claro que lo suyo no era una simple amistad, no sabía sinceramente como comportarse no se había sentido tan nervioso nunca, ni quiera cuando Safu le había declarado sus sentimientos, simplemente le trataba igual pero con Nezumi al mas mínimo roce se sentía morir.

- Shion ¡buenos días! - la muchacha había llegado saludándole enérgicamente. Se preguntaba si lo seguiría haciendo si le decía lo que sentía por Nezumi...

- Buenos días Safu - respondió. Vio a Nezumi tomar asiento sinceramente ninguno de los dos habían intercambiado palabra alguna solo miradas fugaces, cosa que le hacía sentir aún más nervioso.

Al poco rato las clases habían comenzado. No había dejado de lanzarle miradas rápidas a Safu. Seguía frustrado en lo que concernía a ese tema que casi no prestaba atención a la clase. El profesor pareció darse cuenta pasando a su lado golpeándole suavemente con el libro por fin trayéndole a la realidad.

-Por favor, lea la página cuarenta del texto.

Exigió y todos parecieron enfocarse en él.

Algo apenado se había levantado de su siento y había comenzado a leer percatándose de la mirada atenta de Safu, quien parecía confundida, y no la culpaba no era algo propio suyo estar tan distraído.

El resto de la clase pasó sin mayores problemas. Hasta que sonó la campana del receso.

- Vamos donde siempre - ella sacó su caja de almuerzo.

Sonrió trató de seguirla no sin antes invitar a Nezumi. Sabía que ambos no podían llevarse peor pero al menos tenía que seguir intentando.

- Nezumi ¿vienes?

Nezumi primero miró a Safu antes que a él quien había fruncido el entrecejo un poco.

- Iré, pero sólo porque me lo pides.

- ¿Eh?... - quiso decir algo más pero Nezumi se había levantado de su asiento dirigiéndose a la donde estaba la muchacha parada.

Los tres finalmente se encaminaron fuera del recinto hasta los jardines. No había mucho sol, parecía que una nube gris tapaba los rayos de luz.

Parecía que fuera a llover. Quizás no ahora pero sí después, algo desafortunado se sintió, si llovía no había traído un paraguas. Solo esperaba que no pasase...

- ¿Ocurre algo Shion? - Safu parecía algo preocupada.

- No. nada...sólo pensaba que podía llover mas tarde.

Safu miró al cielo - Es un nube pasajera - alegó - De todas formas no deberías preocuparte ¿haz traído tu paraguas, no?

¿Cómo no podía preocuparse? no era como sí un día soleado se hubiera levantado y dicho hoy lloverá. Tenía uno portátil que siempre llevaba, su madre le había dicho que por precaución pero más bien estaba muy confiado que lo había olvidado.

- Como sea Majestad, con o sin lluvia deberías comer - dijo Nezumi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - No has tocado nada de tu comida.

Shion apenado se disculpó y comenzó a comer.

Como lo había previsto, comenzó a garuar. La ligera lluvia interrumpió su almuerzo y tuvieron que correr hacia el interior del instituto. Shion notó como otros alumnos corrían lanzando carcajadas ante la idea de huir de la lluvia, eso le dio algo de gracia, le recordó a cuando era niño, aunque su madre siempre le prohibió permanecer mucho tiempo bajo el agua, debido a lo mismo de que se enfermaba al instante.

Y ahora comprendía que era por culpa de su enfermedad, el que tuviera las defensas bajas.

Escuchó a Safu quejarse un poco, la miró observando con un puchero su alimento. Shion comprendió que se había mojado.

-No quisiera comérmelo -Safu le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Shion correspondió la mueca, comprendiendo a su amiga - Es una lástima, estaba muy rico.

-Seguro sigue igual de rico, si es que tú lo cocinaste -Shion lo dijo sin medir las consecuencias, Safu se sonrojó un poco y el albino alcanzó a distinguir un bufido por parte del pelinegro.

Poco a poco la lluvia empezó a empeorar, pero no a tal grado de que suspendieran las clases, aunque por lo menos cancelaron los clubes. Todo el colegio pareció ponerse de acuerdo para gritar de emoción en el mismo instante.

Shion miraba hacia la ventana algo preocupado, no tenía la sombrilla y podría enfermarse. A nadie le gustaba esa sensación y malestar al estar enfermo, y sólo alcanzó a deducir que sus síntomas empeoraría al verse afectado por su extraña patología. Era ahí cuando realmente hubiera deseado la ayuda del doctor Rashi.

Con ese último pensamiento, se puso más serio de lo habitual. Ya no había recibido mensaje del doctor y, a pesar de la petición de Nezumi y su escalofriante historia, aún creía que era de muy mala educación no haberle agradecido o por lo menos avisado. Ante esa idea supuso que sería bueno realizar una última visita, pero la última conversación con Nezumi lo hizo desecharla. Aún podía escuchar en su mente el diálogo de aquél día.

El timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases. Todos los alumnos parecieron estar realmente contagiados de felicidad ante la presencia del clima húmedo, era lo raro, las nubes grises usualmente deprimían, quizá era el simple hecho de la cancelación de la última hora. Shion lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie después de darle una última mirada a la ventana, aún llovía y el no tenía el paraguas. Entonces decidió que quedarse en la escuela hasta que dejara de llover sería la mejor solución.

Safu pareció leerle la mente y le ofreció el paraguas como un último recurso para atraer su atención, más Shion se negó rotundamente, alegando que estaría bien. Eso tampoco convenció a Nezumi. Éste último lo tomó del brazo y lo apegó a su cuerpo, para que cupieran perfectamente en el área de protección de su paraguas color negro. Shion sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza.

-Espero no le moleste Majestad, que compartamos paraguas.

-No, Nezumi, yo esperaré en la escuela hasta que...

-Idea rechazada -le sonrió - Además me gusta tenerte a mi lado -susurró lo último en su oído. El albino bajó la mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder y consumirse por el calor corporal. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida con gran rapidez, sin darle tiempo a Shion de despedirse de Safu.

La castaña miró toda la escena con notable furia. Apretó el mango de la sombrilla y también sus dientes.

-¿Vas a permitirlo Safu?

Una voz la sacó de su furia temporal. Encaró a la persona, notando que se trataba de Ann fue como logró sonreí, antes de registrar lo que había dicho la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ann?

-Perdona Safu, quizá estoy mal pero... ¿no crees que su amistad es rara? Y presiento que Nezumi sólo quiere quitarte a Shion.

Safu quiso reír y lo hubiera hecho si la teoría de Ann hubiera estado realmente descabellada. Casi sintió nuevamente ese odio y esa duda al respecto. La miró nuevamente y después al par de hombres que se habían alejado.

¿Sería cierto?, ¿Nezumi se lo estaba quitando?

No había margen de error. Safu reconoció con tristeza que se lo había quitado desde el momento en que se conocieron en esa guardería.

Aún así ella pensó tener una ventaja o una esperanza, pero Nezumi lograba acaparar la atención de Shion eclipsándola a ella, pero no podía tan tonta y poner en riesgo su relación con Shion porque Nezumi fuese su amigo.

Ann decía que su amistad era ¿rara? ¿Por qué?

Vio a Ann que aún parecía concentrada viendo al frente por donde aquellos dos se habían marchado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - se atrevió a preguntar. Ann había abierto su paraguas rojo decidida a irse.

- No lo sé, quizás es sólo una idea mía - sonrió - Quizás debiste haber aprovechado y pasar tiempo con Shion debajo de ese paraguas.

Safu quiso decir algo pero se había percatado de que había dejado pasar aquella oportunidad. Eran como en esos romances televisivos que a veces poca atención prestaba.

- Lo siento Safu, no quise ser dura.

- No, está bien... soy algo tonta debí haberlo pensado...

Ann se despidió de ella abriéndose paso entre la lluvia a los pocos segundos decidió seguir el mismo camino.

Había sido algo tonta e inocente. Shion no la querría como ella esperaba si seguía actuando como una simple amiga. Incluso sentía celos de Nezumi con el poco tiempo que tenía parecía ser muy cercano a Shion. Pero se decía que no tenía nada que envidiar, ella tenía con Shion una relación especial.

Quizás debía esforzarse un poco más. Corrió con el paraguas la lluvia se había puesto muy fuerte y el viento casi se llevaba su paraguas debía buscar un refugio cercano.

* * *

><p>Le daba algo de vergüenza ir tan cerca de Nezumi. Culpa era de la lluvia, pero no le parecía desagradable.<p>

Nezumi mantenía su vista al frente, casi no había dejado de mirarle, estaba hipnotizado. Nezumi de verdad era muy guapo. Se bofeteó mentalmente por tales pensamientos. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Nezumi. ¿Qué diría Nezumi si supiera lo que pensaba?

- Majestad, al menos recuerde parpadear - dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El rubor en su rostro se hizo más fuerte. Se había dado cuenta - ¡Jajajaja! De verdad que eres un caso.

- Es que estaba pensado...

- ¿En qué? ¿en mi? - Shion se sintió algo intimidado.

- Pues... Si. De verdad eres muy guapo y actúas con elegancia siempre. De verdad que eres hermoso.

Nezumi hubiera esperado cualquier cosa o tontería pero una confesión tan sincera como esa, no. Shion lo había dicho con cierta seriedad en su rostro que le dio a entender que no bromeaba. Su rostro se había sobrecalentado. Giró su rostro rápidamente. Era culpa de ese idiota.

- ¡No digas palabras como esas! ¿Hermoso? ¿Cuando haz visto que a un hombre le digan así?

- Lo siento, es que me pareció la palabra adecuada.

- Por lo menos es mejor que Bello... - susurró pensando que Shion pudiera haber usado aquel calificativo tan vergonzoso para si quiera describir a un hombre.

Le había dicho hermoso, ¿qué de hermoso tenía él? Si las personas que apenas le conocían exceptuando su madre le decían que era una rata podrida.

- Shion...- iba a decir algo cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha fuerza azotándolos a ambos. Si no fuera tan fuerte de seguro se hubiera llevado el paraguas -¡Vamos tenemos que buscar donde refugiarnos! - tomó a Shion lo más rápido que pudo buscando un lugar cercano para cubrirse maldición estaban cerca aún de muchas casas y al menos aún faltaba para llegar al área comercial.

- ¡Allí! - escuchó a Shion gritar. Había un parque cerca donde había una zona techada para su suerte.

- Vaya... te mojaste - dijo algo preocupado viendo las gotas en el cabello de Shion y su uniforme.

- Está bien, tampoco soy de papel no me voy a desintegrar por un poco de agua.

- Lo sé.

Sinceramente no esperaba que la lluvia se pusiera tan fuerte. Parecía un tifón o algo parecido.

Nezumi volvió a mirar a Shion viéndolo con detalle, le había llamado la atención verlo sacudir las pequeñas gotas de su cabellos blanco. Sus labios estaba algo sonrosados y lo escuchó suspirar un poco tratando de ocultar un leve castañeo de sus dientes. Ese tonto tenía frío.

Sin discutir más pasó su mano por sus hombros acercándolo a él. Estaba tan mojado como Shion pero al menos trataría de darle algo de refugio del frío.

- Nezu...mi - escuchó a Shion tartamudear.

- No pude evitarlo, era patético verte querer ocultarlo.

Shion quiso decir algo pero la mirada de Nezumi parecía decirle cero replicas.

Al final se sentía con tan poca suerte. Tantas casas le comenzaban a marear entonces recordó que cerca había un pequeño parque infantil. Allí podría refugiarse.

Algo atareada se metió en el lugar más cercano sabiendo de memoria el camino que seguir.

Agitada se metió bajo aquella superficie techada.

- ¡Lo logré!

Un silbido la hizo estremecerse.

Pudo ver a Nezumi y a Shion. Ambos muy cerca. ¡Demasiado!

- ¿Pero qué?...

- Vaya parece que no tenemos suerte - dijo Nezumi rodando los ojos.

- ¡Safu! - Shion se separó un poco de Nezumi.

Ambos habían estado concentrados en otra cosa que no se habían percatado de la muchacha hasta que estaba allí con ellos.

Ella pudo ver ligeras gotas sobre los uniformes de ambos.

-¡¿Dejaste que Shion se mojara?! - dijo preocupada acercándose a Shion.

- No Safu, no es culpa de Nezumi, es que de repente comenzó a llover más fuerte - Shion trató de explicar. Ella al final había aceptado porque ella misma había comprobado lo fuerte que estaba lloviendo.

Vio de pronto a Shion temblar un poco y tratar de darse algo de calor pero Nezumi le había halado a él.

- Y te lo dije, es simplemente patético ver como te tratas de dar calor.

Safu casi había dejado su boca ligeramente abierta. Sentía celos. Muchos celos.

"_Nezumi va a quitarte a Shion"_

¡No! no lo iba a permitir!

- Si Shion tiene frío yo también le puedo calentar - dijo tomando a Shion del brazo alejándolo de cuerpo de Nezumi para hacerlo para contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Safu! - dijo algo impresionado.

- Pues si no te has fijado eres mucho más enana apenas si puedes dar una chispa de calor niñita - tiró a Shion contra él. Se sentía como un peluche en medio de dos niños, sólo no quería esperar a ver quien tiraba más fuerte.

- Nezumi, Safu, ¡ya basta! - dijo desesperado.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados.

- No tienen que pelearse por algo como esto - dijo visiblemente avergonzado. Safu bajó su mirada algo apenada y Nezumi no dijo nada.

Shion sabía que ambos no se iban llevar bien si seguían en esa tonta rivalidad. Tomó la mano de ambos acercándolos sorpresivamente.

Sonrió y los abrazó a ambos.

No estaba mal probar una tercera opción.

Tanto Nezumi y Safu decidieron dejar a un lado su pequeña disputa, aceptaron el abrazo y lo correspondieron con algo de inseguridad. Shion se separó de pronto, sentándose y obligándolos a sentarse uno a cada lado.

-Esperemos aquí hasta que termine de llover -sugirió el albino con una sonrisa contagiosa - Y los tres podemos calentarnos, así no pasaremos frío.

Nezumi lanzó un suspiro, no lo llevaría a ningún lado si seguía discutiendo con la mocosa, así que tuvo que aceptar a la loca sugerencia idealista y pacifista de su amigo, ya tendría otros momentos para regresárselas a Safu. Y ella pareció coordinar sus ideas con las del pelinegro, así que también acepto. Así permanecieron sentados y pegados unos con el otro esperando que la lluvia cesara o por lo menos disminuyera.

Shion lanzó un suspiro con discreción, al menos había evitado otro conflicto innecesario y estúpido, y es que era cierto que le dolían esas disputas por lo mismo de que se trataban de sus dos mejores amigos. Miró de reojo a la castaña a su lado derecho, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, no comprendía su nuevo comportamiento y, tras comenzar a vagar, se sintió muy mal al no poder corresponderle sus sentimientos, sería más fácil el sentirlos, pero simplemente no podía. También tenía miedo que se enterara de algo más.

Por otro lado, a su izquierda, estaba Nezumi. A él lo quería, lo quería más que un simple amigo, eso ya lo sabían ambos. Se habían besado más de un par de veces y en cada contacto sentía mariposas en el estómago. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que quería, no deseaba escuchar esos sentimientos por más feliz que se sintiera por el arrepentimiento que tendría después si alguien más se enteraba de su preferencia. Le tenía miedo a la sociedad, la ideología de la sociedad, la discriminación, el maltrato psicológico, y toda consecuencia acarreada de ser homosexual.

Tragó saliva, esos pensamientos no lo llevaban a nada.

Miró al techo del pequeño kiosco, buscando algo que lo entretuviera o aislara de esa difícil situación.

Luego de otros diez minutos de permanecer en un silencio incómodo, el clima pareció doblegarse ante su patética existencia, despejando algunas nubes en ese mismo lugar y dándole una última oportunidad de huir de la circunstancia.

Shion observó el cielo y sonrió. Safu y Nezumi también notaron que dejaba de llover.

-Qué buena suerte -suspiró Shion, poniéndose de pie - Aprovechemos ahora para regresar.

Safu miró por el rabillo del ojo al pelinegro, notando que este se levantaba despreocupadamente y se acercaba a Shion. Hizo lo mismo, sin poder evitar esa sensación de inconformidad.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa? -Nezumi le preguntó, Safu hizo un puchero y decidida se acercó.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, yo le acompañaré a casa -exclamó tomando a Shion del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella, justo como había hecho al principio.

-Esto no te incumbe, como siempre -Nezumi dijo con veneno, dispuesto a jalar al albino hacia él cuando este último golpeó su mano. Shion también se soltó del agarre de Safu, dejando a ambos muy sorprendidos.

-Les agradezco -su voz sonaba firme y seria - Pero tengo piernas para caminar, puedo llegar sólo a casa.

-Pero no tienes paraguas -replicó la castaña. Shion le devolvió la mirada con tristeza.

-No me voy a morir si me toca algo de lluvia -esas recientes peleas ya lo estaban cansado - No soy un convaleciente que me deshace por cada gota que me toca.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Shion suspiró, tratando de comprender su "exagerada preocupación".

-Les agradezco, en serio, pero tampoco quiero que me vean como alguien tan débil y mucho menos que peleen por algo como esto, lo veo absurdo, lo siento.

Dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, dejando al par en el mismo lugar sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar. Entonces, cuando notaron que el albino casi salía del parque, parecieron reaccionar de una forma que si no fuera, entonces Shion en verdad estaría preocupado.

-Es tu culpa -lo acusó Safu - Ahora se regresará solo.

-Déjalo respirar, por dios -intentó demostrar desinterés, aunque claro que estaba preocupado y sabía que en cualquier momento correría tras él para protegerlo.

-No lo dejaré, soy su amiga... -alzó la voz y luego se detuvo impresionada ante esas palabras. Con esa actitud jamás cambiaría los hechos.

Nezumi bufó y salió del kiosco para regresar a su casa. Safu se interpuso.

-No dejaré que me lo quites, él es mío ¿entiendes?

Se había quedado estático al oír las fieras palabras de la muchacha.

¿Qué Shion era suyo? Sintió su cuerpo ser recorrido por leves espasmos. Trataba de evitar que de su boca escapara el sonido tan escandaloso pero no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa que fue en aumento convirtiéndose en una sonora carcajada.

Safu le miró algo ofendida por la risa repentina de Nezumi.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - mantuvo su tono firme. No se dejaría intimidar.

- La verdad ni yo lo sé - se calmó un poco - No sé si él que tu te impongas de una manera tan agresiva alegando que Shion es tuyo o que Shion termine por odiarnos a ambos por esta tontería.

Safu se asustó un poco. Que Shion los terminase odiando...

- No deberías ser tú quien decida eso después de todo Shion debe decidir a quien prefiere ¿no? ¿O es que le piensas obligar?

Nezumi le atacaba con palabras más filosas que las de ella, casi quiso dar un paso en retroceso ante tales argumentos pero simplemente estaba paralizada.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir sus palabras eran algo ciertas. Pero ella quería cambiar el cuadro que había allí. Quería que Shion la mirase sólo a ella.

- Claro que no... - susurró. Nezumi parecía tan firme y ella tan sólo había terminado siendo intimidada.

_"Nezumi te quitará a Shion"_

Quizás en eso de ser su amigo Nezumi iba más allá pero ella aún tendría la oportunidad de ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón de Shion.

_"¿No crees que su amistad es algo rara?"_

Que quería decir esa rareza de la que Ann hablaba. Inmediatamente repasó lo que vio cuando llegó corriendo para cubrirse de la lluvia. Ellos estaban muy juntos, muy cerca. Abrazados. Nezumi abrazaba a Shion. Nezumi siempre le hablaba de un modo particular a Shion que a ella le molestaba, Nezumi siempre le hacía feliz pero también le hacía sufrir. Envidiaba todas las sensaciones que Nezumi le producía a Shion... eso era porque eran tan cercanos. Además estaba ese lío de hace un rato con lo del mensaje en la cartelera informativa. Ambos parecían nerviosos con respecto a ese tema...

_"Su amistad es rara"_

No. En que estaba pensando... que ellos fuesen tan cercanos no quería decir que ellos... Shion no podía tener esa clase de relación con Nezumi.

- Vaya ¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? - dijo Nezumi con sorna al ver que no respondía.

-Tengo una pregunta "Señor hablador" - dijo tomando una postura un tanto firme haciendo énfasis en el mote puesto. Nezumi no dijo nada y eso lo entendió como un "adelante. Habla" - ¿Qué tienes tú con Shion?

Nezumi le miró sin inmutarse aunque mentalmente la hubiera maldecido.

- Eso es algo que no debería importarte, ¿por qué debo darte explicaciones?

- ¡Claro que me importa! - gritó - No es normal que ustedes hayan estado así tan...cerca bajo la lluvia.

- Hacia frío - se excusó.

- Lo sé pero...

Nezumi sonrió - ¿Dime qué quieres escuchar? - dijo con un tono complaciente. Ella se alertó al oír esa pregunta - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes que diga? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de Shion? - rió.

Safu se sonrojó levemente ante tales palabras tan atrevidas.

- ¿O quieres que te diga que me iré a un país lejano para que te sientas aliviada?

- Eres un imbécil. ¡Como puedes decir eso! Tú no merecerías amar a Shion ni si quiera en broma! - se exaltó un poco. Sabía que sólo había sido una cruel provocación.

- ¿Crees que bromeo? - Nezumi ensanchó su sonrisa.

Ella se paralizó al oír aquella pregunta.

- Eres un imbécil.

- Gracias por el cumplido. Aunque deberías probar a expandir tu vocabulario. Me voy no tengo todo el día para estar discutiendo sino me va a dar una migraña.

Nezumi se dio media vuelta para marcharse dejándola allí con cierto sentimiento de impotencia. Nezumi sólo le estaba molestando...

* * *

><p>El hombre de bata se recargó con pesadez en su asiento saboreando un poco de aquella bebida caliente.<p>

Aquel muchacho nunca respondió su mensaje. Debió suponer que no sería un pez fácil de atrapar.

Pero ahora estaba más enfocado en cazar una rata. Su jefe al enterarse de aquel incidente pidió que fuera buscado y silenciado. Lo que había visto no debía ser visto y escuchado por nadie.

Aquel muchacho era astuto dando un nombre falso en el registro. Pero él lo era más.

Abrió en su computador la ventana del navegador.

"Elyurias. Diosa del escenario"

Así se titulaba el artículo en aquella página. Sonrió. El siempre sabía como rastrear a sus objetivos. Aquel muchacho no se burlaría de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó a su casa no pudo evitar recargarse en la puerta ya cerrada y lanzar un suspiro. Simplemente ya no podía soportar estar otro segundo con ellos dos, después de todo se la pasaban peleando por pura babosada.<p>

-Ah Shion, ya me estaba preocupando -le dijo Karan al salir de la cocina y darle un beso en la mejilla - Pero mírate, estás empapado. Vete a cambiar

El albino sonrió nervioso.

-Olvidaste el paraguas, ¿verdad? - asintió con la cabeza - Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, recuerda que puedes enfermarte muy fácilmente.

-Sí, lo siento.

Karan sonrió.

-Vete a bañar con agua caliente y bajas a comer, ¿de acuerdo?

Shion afirmó sonriente y corrió hacia su habitación para llevar a cabo la indicación. En ésta se encontró a Hamlet, quien corrió hacia él para saludarlo.

* * *

><p>Nezumi no pudo evitar ocupar su mente sólo para revivir la escenita que le dio la castaña. Estaba algo preocupado de que estuviera enterada de su relación con Shion, no tenía miedo pero le angustiaba la reacción del otro. El albino ya le había confesado que tenía pavor de que Safu se enterara.<p>

Aunque, si por Nezumi fuera, ya le habría dicho de todo a esa mocosa para que los dejara en paz.

Ante esa idea sonrió divertido y rió un poco, como si realmente pudiera a hacer algo como eso. No sabía si se atrevería a demostrar una relación de noviazgo con otro hombre en público pero sí sabía que le gustaría intentarlo, no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, y realmente no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él pero Shion...

¿Shion sería capaz de demostrarlo?

Llegó a su casa esperando que esta estuviera vacía, pero se sorprendió al ver a su madre muy cerca de la puerta de entrada. Elyurias, cuando lo vio llegar, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Me alegra que llegaras, el clima está muy feo.

-Pensé que estarías trabajando -afirmó por su parte Nezumi. Su madre negó con una sonrisa.

-Hoy tengo descanso, después de todo dentro de tres días me presentaré en el Teatro de la Ciudad.

-Ah, cierto, lo olvidaba -tomó asiento y cogió una manzana.

-Sí. Estaba pensando en que invitáramos a tu amigo Shion y a Karan.

Nezumi tragó el pedazo de fruta con dificultad.

-No lo sé.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Rápidamente el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y mordió de nueva cuenta la manzana.

-Solo no sé si tenga tiempo.

-Pregúntale, además te agradará su presencia.

-Sí, bueno, la última vez que lo invité ni nos vimos -recordó con molestia, memorizando escenas de él maquillando a los actores -no estoy seguro, tampoco es momento de eso.

-¿Y cuándo es el momento? -su madre no lo dejaba de mirar con seriedad -¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿se pelearon?

-No, mamá -suspiró -Solo la situación no está a nuestro favor, es algo díficil.

-Nezumi, así no te entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada grave -susurró, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué diría su madre si se enterara de los últimos acontecimientos con el albino? ¿Sería rechazado? No... Eso definitivamente no sería, sabía de cajón que su madre lo apoyaría pero, ¿estaría contenta?

Harto de pensar en todo eso, decidió ponerse de pie y excusarse con ir a cambiarse porque estaba mojado y, por qué no, bañarse para no enfermarse. Su madre pareció acceder con inseguridad.

Una vez en la bañera, el pelinegro delineó sus labios inconscientemente, mientras recordaba cada roce que había tenido con los de un albino. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora estaban mojados, sus labios se sentían cálidos. Nezumi casi se abofetea al desear nuevamente ese contacto.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Safu llegó muy temprano a la escuela con la intención de esperar a Shion e ingresar juntos a ésta. No podía perder ante Nezumi, si es que éste era su contrincante. Se sentía tonta ante esos pensamientos, concursando contra el otro, peleando por lo suyo. Se sintió mal al pensar en Shion como un trofeo.<p>

Luego de esperar tres minutos comenzó a entrarle algo de ansiedad e impaciencia al ver que no llegaba. Caminó en círculos, esperando y esperando mientras miraba como otros alumnos llegaban.

-Hola Safu.

-Ah, Ann, hola -sonrió. La pelirroja la miró curiosa.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -Safu se sonrojó y Ann sonrió -¿A Shion?

-Bueno, quería que entráramos juntos.

-Me parece buena idea, antes de que a Nezumi se le ocurra.

La castaña frunció la entreceja.

-Ann quiero preguntarte algo... ¿a qué te referiste la última vez con "una relación rara"?

-A eso Safu... -esperó unos segundos para reiniciar su confesión -¿No los notas extrañamente juntos?, ¿no notas como Nezumi mira a Shion o Shion a Nezumi?, ¿no crees que comparten mucho tiempo juntos para ser simplemente amigos?

-Pero -su lengua se tropezó -Eso sería... serían.

-Preferiría que no pensaras en eso, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Podríamos decir que son solo amigos muy cercanos, casi hermanos pero... es mejor darse la idea de que Shion merece a alguien como tú, no a Nezumi.

Safu quiso darle la razón, pero simplemente no podía.

-Oh mira -le dijo Ann con tristeza - Parece que ya te ganaron.

Entonces los vio, ambos caminaban juntos, sonriendo.

Shion la vio y le saludó animadamente. Ella simplemente forzó una sonrisa se sintió algo idiota al ver a Nezumi llegar con Shion.

- Buenos días Shion, Nezumi - Ann habló captando la atención de los tres. Tanto Nezumi como Shion se habían quedado callados.

- Buenos días - Shion saludó tímidamente. Notaba cierto nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

Nezumi no dijo nada más bien actuaba como si la otra no hubiera dicho nada.

- Bueno me adelanto muchachos. Luego hablamos Safu - ella se marchó.

Shion por un momento sintió el corazón en la garganta. El solo haberlas visto juntas le atemorizó.

- Esto Safu, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera? - se atrevió a preguntar Shion. Ella se sobresaltó un poco. No era normal que a estas horas estuviera allí.

- Nada. Solo... Me había entretenido hablando con Ann - trató de aparentar.

Vio a Nezumi irse adelantando y a Shion suspirar.

- Vamos - el chico la invitó. Ella simplemente hipnotizada le siguió.

De ninguna manera Nezumi y Shion podrían tener ese tipo de relación. Seguramente Ann sacaba una conclusión algo precipitada. Al final ni ella misma sabía que había ocurrido entre Nezumi y ella. Pero por lo visto no estaban juntos. Ni quiera veía que ella hablaba de él de la misma manera que antes. ¿Acaso Ann había descubierto algo?... No, no podía pensar eso. Era una acusación muy fuerte. Y Shion... Shion no podía ser... Pero había notado cierto nerviosismo en él al ver a Ann. Acaso de verdad Ann sabía algo. No quizás solo lo estaba imaginando.

Vio de reojo a Shion que seguía con la vista al frente. Lo que Nezumi le había dicho ayer le había dejado inquieta, quizás debía simplemente preguntarle a Shion.

Confiaba en que él pudiera darle una respuesta sin muchos rodeos ya que Shion no era alguien que tendía a mentir. Pero sí lo hacía, qué pensaría Shion de ella, pensaría que quizás era una degenerada por pensar de él de esa manera y que quizás se estuviera equivocando... Se estaba comiendo el cerebro con esto. Quizás solo debía quedarse callada.

La hora del receso había llegado. Se tomaría un momento para despejarse. la clase y todo lo que tenía en la mente le estaban produciendo un terrible dolor de cabeza casi injustificado por tal tontería.

De pronto vio a alguien acercase a su asiento. Una de las chicas del Consejo Estudiantil.

- Safu, lamento molestarte pero puedes venir un momento a la Sala - ella parecía algo apenada.

- Si, ya voy - trató de parecer agradable.

Se despidió de Shion diciéndole que le esperara donde siempre. Solo sería un instante.

Shion había accedido y al final se había quedado sólo con Nezumi.

- Vaya Majestad, realmente te pusiste pálido - dijo Nezumi dando un bocado a las croquetas de pulpo.

- ¿Eh? - Shion le miró extrañado sabía a lo que refería - ¿De verdad se me notó mucho?

- Si no fuera así no lo mencionaría.

- Es que me dio algo de miedo. Ella prometió decirle a Safu. Además no puedo prohibirle a Safu hablar con ella si es su amiga.

- Es un gran dilema - Nezumi suspiró - Entonces, deberías decírselo tú antes que ella.

- ¿Qué?! - exclamó apenado - ...No podría decírselo. Safu es...

- Ella se te declaró. Si no le dices nada será peor y no importa cuanto hayas tratado de protegerla de eso - dijo fríamente.

- ¿Por eso terminaste con Ann?

- Así es. Pero ella no es el tipo de persona que se lo toma muy bien. Aunque quizás yo tengo la culpa de eso.

Shion miró a Nezumi algo pensativo. Sería esa la mejor opción.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - le preguntó

- Mucho. Mis manos tiemblan -era verdad de solo pensar en decirle a Safu todo cuerpo temblaba. Era como si fuera a enfrentar a su madre o hermana mayor.

Nezumi le miró fijamente dejando a un lado el bento. Tomó su rostro haciendo que le mirara fijamente se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Las manos de Nezumi estaban un poco frías. Sus ojos se habían encontrado. Estaba casi hipnotizado con los grises del otro.

- Nezumi... - su palabras fueron calladas de golpe Nezumi le había besado. Le estaba besando en el patio del instituto. Su corazón latió sin control.

El roce duró unos segundos. Nezumi se separó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

- No lo sé, creo que es extraño. ¿Por qué lo hiciste aquí? - dijo casi alterado.

- Nadie nos vio. Relájate - dijo restándole importancia al asunto - Simplemente no me pude contener. Ahora te he dado un poco de de mi fuerza. No lo desperdicies.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Le había dado fuerza? Casi no le había provocado un infarto. Pero comprendió a lo que se refería. Era una pequeña muestra de su apoyo.

Al final se había quedado petrificada en la esquina manteniéndose oculta. Sus manos temblaban, sus piernas lo hacían. ¿Qué había visto?

Debía haber un error, un claro error, ¿cómo era posible? Seguramente no había visto bien.

Tras esto lanzó un suspiro insegura, ya no sabía qué hacer entonces, si acercarse como si nada, si preguntarles o huir... al parecer la última era la mejor opción así que se dirigió a la entrada, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas y qué mejor que estar sola para hacerlo.

Caminó hacia los baños, se encerró en uno y recargó sus codos en sus piernas, a la vez que sus manos ocultaban su rostro.

-Debe ser un error -susurró desesperada, tallando sus ojos con fuerza como si quisiera despertar de una fea pesadilla.

Fue inevitable el recordar las palabras de Ann y ahora que lo reflexionaba y lo relacionaba con lo que fuera que vio, entonces le decía que tenía razón. Ambos se miraban de una forma extraña, ambos estaban muy cerca y su relación era muy diferente a la de solo amigos.

Si lo que vio realmente era un beso entonces... no había nada que pudiera hacer.

* * *

><p>Se pusieron de pie cuando el timbre sonó.<p>

-Entonces, ¿le dirás hoy u otro día? -le cuestionó al albino con seriedad. Éste pareció tornarse nervioso.

-No lo sé, lo mejor sería hoy antes de que pase algo más de lo que me arrepienta pero... tengo miedo.

-No debes tenerlo, no tiene nada de malo. Si ella no te comprende entonces no es una verdadera amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Safu me ve como algo más, ¿qué pensaría si sabe de... de eso?

-Eso lo sabrás cuando lo hagas... deja de darle ilusiones, Shion.

El albino quiso reír ante esa frase, recordando las tantas veces que habían peleado por la pelirroja, ahora comprendía que quizá esa niña se merecía más de ese desprecio. Negó con la cabeza con rapidez, esos pensamientos no eran normales en él.

-Es sólo que...

-Oye, tienes mi fuerza ¿recuerdas? -y le sonrió al notar como Shion se sonrojaba - Si me necesitas estaré contigo.

-Gracias, Nezumi -el pelinegro amplió su sonrisa y acarició su cabello blanco.

-Entremos, que nos toca con ese profesor neurótico.

* * *

><p>Lo que les hizo raro, tanto a Shion como Nezumi, fue que cuando Safu ingresó al salón simplemente se había sentado en su banca y sacado su libreta para anotar, no realizó comentario alguno, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra a Shion. Este último estaba más que alterado, sospechaba que Ann tenía que ver en todo eso y Nezumi tenía el mismo pensamiento.<p>

Cuando tocaron para la ida a los clubes, Safu parecía ida. Tuvo que acercarse Shion para regresarla al mundo real.

-Perdón Shion, estoy algo distraída.

-¿Te sientes bien? -le preguntó muy preocupado.

Safu afirmó por inercia.

-Estoy muy bien... Toca el club ¿verdad? Adelántate por favor, ahorita te alcanzo, debo hablar con... con un estudiante.

-... Está bien -obedeció porque simplemente parecía la mejor opción. Si Shion ya se conocía a la perfección, sabía que era muy buena evadiendo en algunos conflictos que se le atravesaban en el camino y en vez de hablar y aclarar las cosas con Safu su propuesta parecía más tentadora y salvadora. Así que tomó sus cosas y con pasos lentos y nerviosos salió del salón.

Aprovechando eso, Safu se puso de pie y cargó su mochila. Agradeció a la nada que Nezumi entendiera su señal, éste yacía sentado todavía, cruzado de brazos y piernas.

-¿Y bien?

Safu pareció meditar en hablarlo o no, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Se acercó a Nezumi, mirándolo entre tristeza y desprecio, y esas facciones fueron las que pusieron en alerta al pelinegro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? no me digas que nada más querías que me quedara para que me apreciaras? -dijo burlón, mostrando un poco su nerviosismo en el asunto. Safu suspiró.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Shion?

No tenía intenciones de darle rodeos a sus preguntas. Lo que había visto allá afuera fue un beso.

Nezumi simplemente no se había inmutado sabía que esa mocosa volvería a preguntarle. Seguramente aquellas palabras que le había dicho le habían carcomido el poco cerebro que tenía, pero al final había dado un pequeño puntapié para arrojarla al abismo besando a Shion de manera descarada en el patio del instituto. Sabía que ella estaba ahí, por eso lo hizo. Solo que no esperó que fuera a hablar con él que con Shion de esto.

- Creo que deberías saberlo ya a estas alturas - no debía exponer sus sentimientos de una manera tan abierta mucho menos para que ella se enterara. No se iba a arrastrar diciendo una sarta de cursilerías.

Safu pareció no estar satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...? - sus manos temblaron - ¿Es qué acaso que tienes en la cabeza?! Son hombres! Como puedes arrastrar a Shion a tu sucio juego! - ella le señaló acusadoramente.

Le costaba creer que había perdido. Nezumi simplemente apareció un día y arrastró a Shion con él. Se lo había arrebatado. Pero no podía aceptarlo. En su mente sólo cabía la relación hombre-mujer. Dos hombres no podían estar juntos. ¿Además que pasaría con Shion si otras personas llegaban a saberlo? Nezumi era el tipo de persona al que nada le importaba. ¿Y si al final sólo lo estaba haciendo para jugar con el corazón de Shion? ¿Si le lastimaba?

- ¿Acaso no sabes el daño que le puedes hacer a Shion?... - dijo esto último con una esperanza de que él pudiera responderle.

- Estoy consciente de eso. Pero Shion tampoco es un niño y él mismo ha tomado su decisión y sabe bien cuales son las consecuencias. Aún así no me creas tan irresponsable como para dejar que algo le pase a Shion - al final tuvo que hablarle. Esa mocosa le perseguiría hasta el final de los siglos si era posible para evitar que le hiciera algo a Shion pero al menos tenía que ser franco con ella y decirle que nada malo sucedería para al menos darle un poco de paz mental.

- No puedo entender ¿qué ha visto Shion en ti? - apretó sus puños.

- Yo tampoco lo sé - rió con ironía.

- Yo nunca te voy a perdonar si le haces algo malo y menos si le haces llorar nuevamente - ella le miró con decisión.

- Vaya. Pensé que seguirías renuente. ¿Eso significa que ya no te atravesarás? - dijo con sorna.

- No te confundas. No lo acepto del todo. Pero yo quiero que Shion sea feliz. Por eso no debo interferir, pero como te dije no dejaré de vigilarte.

Nezumi tragó saliva, pensaba que esa mocosa se apartaría pero ahora solo la tendría más pegada que una garrapata.

- Bueno, me voy tengo. Shion me espera - ella se marchó.

Caminó por los pasillos sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba. No iba llorar. No era el momento para eso. Se dio unas palmadas en el rostro para llegar a la sala de lectura.

Aunque sus intenciones eran el hablar con Shion parecía que su suerte no se lo permitía. Por lo mismo de las actividades del taller, estas no le dieron la oportunidad de distraerse. No entendía el por qué ese mismo día era cuando su profesor había decidido asignar actividades al grupo.

Fue hasta el final cuando pudo tener un respiro. Cuando tocó la campana rápidamente guardó sus cosas y justo cuando iba a nombrar al albino, sintió su corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza mientras éste se cubría de una capa de inseguridad, miedo y tristeza. No podía hablar de algo como eso con tanta naturalidad, sobre todo cuando sus ganas de llorar eran mayores.

Sollozó un poco y se limpió la nariz con su mano.

No sabía cómo hablar de eso.

Entre tanto parecía que Shion quería evitarla a cualquier costa, y eso le había quedado claro cuando el albino se unió a otro grupo para realizar el ejercicio. Al principio a Safu le había molestado con la excusa de que como era su amiga merecía escuchar la verdad por su boca. Pero ya al final del taller sintió esa misma necesidad de evasión.

Lamentablemente para esa vez Shion ya estaba decidido. Éste se le acercó con demasiado nerviosismo, tanto que hasta Safu creyó que se desmayaría pronto.

-Safu, ¿podemos hablar? -su lengua se tropezó. La castaña afirmó con lentitud y caminó hacia la salida, con tal de buscar un lugar más adecuado para tales "confesiones" ya que sospechaba el tema era el mismo del que ella deseaba dejar claro.

Una vez que llegaron al parque cerca de su escuela, se sentaron en una banca con sombra. Ambos guardaron silencio, ordenando sus ideas para poder comenzar el discurso. Sintieron el viento acariciar su cabello, dándoles momentáneamente un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz, fuera de la situación verdadera en la que se encontraban.

-Yo... -empezó el albino más se calló de inmediato. Safu trató de apoyarlo, sabía que sería difícil confesar algo como eso, pero tampoco encontró las palabras -hay algo que... que quería decirte... ya tiene tiempo y... mientras más tarde peor.

Nuevamente silenciaron. Entonces Safu se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Shion -lo llamó, el susodicho la miró con cierto temor y melancolía. Safu sonrió con tristeza - Creo que... creo que sé lo que quieres decirme.

Pero lo que no supuso Safu al decir eso, fue que el albino casi se desmaya con ello. Su corazón se detuvo, incluso pareció que se encontraba separado de su cuerpo, como un alma que vaga en otra dimensión mientras observa su contenedor pudrirse. En ese instante Shion hubiera necesitado con urgencia un disparador para asmáticos.

-¿Q-qué?

Safu bajó la mirada, no lloraría, no lloraría.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo, Shion... si eso es lo que tú quieres trataré de entenderte.

-Safu, ¿de... de q-qué?

-Si realmente quieres a Nezumi, no puedo intervenir en tu felicidad porque... -lo miró - Porque te quiero lo suficiente para ser feliz cuando tú lo eres.

Shion se paralizó.

Nunca imaginó que acabaría de esa forma.

- Safu...tú...¿cómo lo sabes? - estaba sorprendido por la menar en que ella le había dicho que le aceptaba pero... ¿cómo se había enterado? ¿Acaso Ann se lo había dicho?

- ¿No era eso lo que querías decirme?

Shion no dijo nada simplemente asintió levemente.

- Pero ¿cómo...? - aún no cabía en su cabeza que su amiga supiera eso.

- Los ví besarse - ella dijo seriamente. Shion se quedó con la boca abierta y sus mejillas se coloraron ¿Los había visto?! Pero Nezumi había dicho que...

- Está bien Shion...Yo... desde que él apareció me di cuenta de que había perdido, aún así me hacía la ciega Shion. Pensaba que tenía una oportunidad.

- Lo siento... - se sentía mal de cierta manera. Sentía que le había hecho daño a Safu.

- No te disculpes. Ya te dije que estaba bien. Solo te diré una cosa - Shion le miró - Si ese idiota te hace algo dímelo y lo golpearé.

- ¡Safu! - dijo algo abochornado. Entendió que ella quería lo mejor para él y que siempre le apoyaría. Se acercó a ella dándole un cálido abrazo. Era lo menos que ahora podía hacer por ella.

- Shion ¿tú le quieres? - la escuchó hablar en un susurro.

- Si.

* * *

><p>"De: Nezumi<p>

Hora: 9:30 pm

¿Y Bien Majestad cómo le fue en esa dura misión?"

Nezumi le había escrito un mensaje. Casi se había asustado al oír el teléfono vibrar en su cama. Estaba tan concentrado viendo al techo mientras Hamlet le hacía compañía. Aún él mismo no se creía que le hubiera podido decir eso a Safu.

Tomó el teléfono marcando una respuesta.

"Para: Nezumi

Hora: 9:32 pm

Me fue bien. Aunque estoy preocupado por Safu. Ella nos vio besándonos en el patio. ¿Nezumi tú sabías que ella estaba allí?"

Envió el mensaje. Al menos esperaba que Nezumi tuviera la decencia de responder la pregunta.

Al los pocos segundos volvió a vibrar.

"De: Nezumi

Hora: 9:35 pm

Ya se le pasará. La verdad no me fijé, mala suerte para ella. Solo estaba viéndote a ti"

El teléfono casi se le resbaló de las manos.

"Para: Nezumi

Hora: 9:36 pm

¡Pero dijiste que nadie nos había visto! ¿y si alguien más nos vio?!"

"De: Nezumi

Hora: 9:38 pm

¿Importa acaso? De todas formas estoy seguro de que nadie más nos pudo haber visto. Si eso te tranquiliza. Eres exasperante, ¿Lo sabías? Dejando eso de lado. Te invito al teatro este sábado. Ya tengo las entradas así que no aceptaré un no como respuesta."

Shion leyó detenidamente. De verdad que era un caso perdido hablar de eso con Nezumi. Pero quizás debería confiar un poco en él. Ahora le invitaba al teatro y no tenía derecho de objeción por lo visto.

"Para: Nezumi

Hora: 9:39 pm

Veo que ya has hecho los preparativos. Tendré que ir. Le avisaré a mi madre."

"De: Nezumi

Hora: 9:40 pm

¡Oye! te estaba invitando a ti. No tengo nada contra tu madre. Pero piensa en esto como una primera cita oficial u,u."

Shion le temblaron los dedos y su rostro se enrojeció tanto que casi sintió humo salir por su cabeza, era como si se hubiera sobrecalentado. Cayó de espaldas contra la cama. Menos mal que estaba en ella y no parado ya que se hubiera llevado un buen golpe.

Luego de varios minutos y de analizar las circunstancias minuciosamente, tomó su celular.

Para: Nezumi

Hora: 9:45

"¿A qué hora nos vemos?"

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza y a la vez se sintió avergonzado por tardar tanto en responder y todo para una pregunta absurda.

Lanzó un suspiro, sentía sus mejillas incendiadas. Nezumi ya estaba aceptando lo suyo, no sabía si alegrarse y gritar de emoción o evadir el mensaje. Jamás hubiera imaginado una cita, aunque más bien parecía una salida de amigos, o eso quiso imaginarse. Tampoco sabia que hacer en tales situaciones y menos con otro hombre.

Su celular vibró, haciéndolo saltar para sentarse.

De: Nezumi

Hora: 9:46

"Paso por su Majestad a las 8 en punto. Lleva ropa formal, te verás muy lindo"

De acuerdo, seguramente Nezumi solamente se estaba burlando de él, aunque estaba funcionando, su enrojecimiento y nerviosismo aumentaron tanto que hasta Hamlet se le acercó para observarlo mejor. Decidió entonces no responder el mensaje, no tenía caso, no tenía más preguntas que pudiesen ser resueltas por ese medio, ni tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza de hablar sobre su cita.

Arrojó el celular a la cama y se dejó caer a esta. De un momento a otro cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz **Muchas gracias! Puede que no se quede tranquila pero el momento fue único xDD Un besote enorme!

**Camilaa **Nosotras lo advertimos xDD Ok no, no te preocupes, llegará un hombre como ese :D Gracias pero no nos apasiona el SasuNaru, eso sí, vienen más proyectos. Besos!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax: **Oh dios estoy tan feliz ;.; hemos llegado a un punto donde ya comienzan a avanzar las cosas. Ann termina su actuación sin pena ni gloria, quizás no se vuelva a mencionar o simplemente sea mencionada o aparezca en el fondo de una escena pero tranquilos que para ella tenemos un lindo reemplazo aunque no tan desagradable como ella XD y para las fans de Ann tenia un final alternativo donde Ann y Nezumi eran amigos WTF? pero Carla casi me mata con eso XD y yo casi pierdo los dedos escribiendo esa sandez DX

**Carlac94: **Decir 'matarla' es poco xDDD aaa no vayan a pensar que soy agresiva D: Bien, como dice Mistralax la historia finalmente toma un rumbo más importante y más dramático. Esperamos que en verdad les guste esta nueva etapa del fic. Gracias a todas (os) por leer y dejar review, aún no nos creemos que tengamos 215 ;.; Les mandamos un besote y disfruten-

**Advertencias:**

Drama, mucho acercamiento por parte de nuestros niños ;.; Safu actuando rara DX nuevo personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXIX**

"Cita"

* * *

><p>Caminaba con cierta lentitud hacia el interior del instituto, realmente no tenía ganas de asistir al colegio, sobre todo cuando le había dificultado la levantada. Además en esos momentos su mente estaba en otros problemas.<p>

Vio a lo lejos a Nezumi, la persona que menos deseaba ver, aunque lo prefería a él que a Safu. Sinceramente no sabía qué haría cuando tuviera a su amiga frente a frente.

Se acercó al pelinegro, justificando que sería mal educado seguir derecho y pasando cerca sin siquiera saludarlo. Notó entonces que estaba sumergido en su celular.

-¿Nezumi?

El pelinegro alzó la mirada y lanzó un gruñido como respuesta.

-Buenos días -corrigió. Vaciló en seguir su camino o no, pero Nezumi lo detuvo -¿Qué pasa?

-Nos reuniremos con Inukashi en el receso.

-¿Eh?

Nezumi sonrió un poco, guardó su celular en su bolsillo y acarició su cabello.

-Ha estado investigando. Además tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para visitar a mi padrino, ¿recuerdas?

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, realmente había olvidado aquello. Shion afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Bueno Majestad, ahora sí, buenos días... - se acercó para besarlo en la frente. Shion casi se desmayaba por aquella acción.

-¡Nezumi! -le llamó la atención con aquél sonrojo exagerado. Nezumi rió.

-¿Qué? No hay nadie.

-¡Pero...!

-Es tu culpa -caminó, dejando a Shion con la queja en la boca.

¿Qué era su culpa? Pero si el no había hecho nada. Casi quiso reclamarle a Nezumi cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Buenos días Shion - esa era la voz de Safu. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Ella había llegado justo ahora debió haberlos visto. ¿Nezumi lo había hecho a propósito?

- Buenos días Safu - saludó algo nervioso.

- Shion... ¿Cómo puedes dejar que "ese" haga "eso" aquí afuera? - le zarandeó preocupada - ¿No Te ha hecho algo más ese abusador? - ella lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza. Shion sentía sus piernas temblar ante tal interrogatorio. ¿Qué si le había hecho algo más? ¿A que se refería? ?Qué más le podría hacer Nezumi aparte de besarle...?

- No, Safu. Es sólo que... Nezumi es así...- y esa era su gran respuesta para justificar aquello. Safu le seguía mirando sin inmutarse - Cálmate.

- Lo tendré vigilado. - ella susurró.

- Mejor vamos adentro - no sabía si reír o llorar.

Llegaron al salón y Nezumi ya se había establecido. Estaba estirado en su asiento de manera muy cómoda para él supuso. No sabía si realmente lo era ya que le parecía un tanto peligrosa, casi podría asegurar que Nezumi podría resbalarse y caer con todo y silla.

- Siéntate bien al menos ¿quieres? - escuchó a Safu regañarle.

Nezumi alzó una ceja y bufó.

- ¿Ahora te crees la autoridad?

- Soy la presidenta de la clase - ambos se miraron fríamente. Nezumi suspiró acomodándose en la silla. No era por darle el gusto pero esa mocosa era un tanto pesada.

- ¿Feliz "Presidenta"? - sonrió de una manera tan diabólica. Una total expresión angelical que hizo que Safu casi se sintiera aterrada.

No dijo nada y se sentó. Shion miró la escena un tanto extrañado. Tal vez se le hacía raro la falta de comentarios filosos y palabras envenenadas entre ambos. Aún así de cierta manera no había sentido un ambiente tan pesado como antes.

Las clases continuaron hasta el receso. Y Nezumi se había levantado tomando del brazo a Shion.

- Vamos - indicó.

- ¿A dónde van? ¿O más bien a dónde llevas a Shion? - la pregunta iba dirigida a Nezumi.

Safu había sentido extraño que Nezumi se llevara de esa manera a Shion. Le hacía sentirse celosa. Sabía que si éste tendría una relación con Nezumi debían pasar tiempo juntos pero al menos quería compartir su tiempo con él. Después de todo para ella Nezumi ya acaparaba mucho del tiempo de Shion al igual que ahora lo hacía con su mente y corazón.

-¿Acaso importa? Pero si deseas saber me lo llevaré para hacerle cosas indecentes - dijo Nezumi con un tono de burla.

- ¡Nezumi! - gritó Shion sonrojado. No le gustaba que le dijera esas cosas a Safu.

- ¿Qué?! - ella se sonrojó notoriamente y casi conseguía destruir su caja de bento.

- No es eso Safu. Es sólo que... Debo acompañar a Nezumi a... - ¿qué excusa podía poner?

- Déjalo - rió ante el patético intento de Shion de mentir - De todas formas volveremos en un rato - arrastraba a Shion fuera del salón.

- ¡Safu espéranos en el lugar de siempre! - le escuchó decir antes de desaparecer.

Nezumi ya se llevaba a Shion con él a la azotea. Inukashi les esperaría allá.

- Nezumi no debiste decirle eso a Safu.

- No seas idiota, ¿y qué pensabas decirle?. De seguro si te dejo pensar que excusa ponerle pasamos el receso entero allí.

- ¡Nezumi! - Shion trató de no gritar ya que estaban a mitad del pasillo.

- Bueno ya le dijiste que volverías para comer con ella, así que eso la mantendrá tranquila.

Ambos llegaron a la azotea Inukashi les esperaba allí.

Nuevamente la impotencia se presentó en el albino, miedo de conocer la verdad, aunque no era ese mismo temor que tenía cuando iba al laboratorio, aunque era parecido. Inukashi parecía algo molesta o esa impresión daba.

Nezumi se acercó con aquella sonrisa tan característica, mezcla de la arrogancia, prepotencia y burla. La castaña, al verlo, se encaró más.

-Bien, ¿qué noticias tienes?

Inukashi lanzó un suspiro y sacó unos apuntes, pareciendo que iba a dar un discurso comenzó a explicar cada punto de su hoja.

-Estuve investigando de la fotografía, tuve que preguntarle a mi viejo.

Entonces tanto Nezumi como Shion se tornaron serios.

-Mi padre trabajó en un periódico como reportero. Hace alrededor de 20 años hubo un caso de una bebé que murió tras una sobredosis, los médicos se habían excusado diciendo que no era su culpa, que la cantidad de dosis implementada era concorde a la edad, sin embargo mi padre estuvo investigando. Conocía al doctor Rashi desde sus años de preparatoria y éste trabajaba en el hospital del centro, lugar donde ocurrió el accidente...

Shion tragó saliva y Nezumi frunció la entreceja, no sabía por qué pero presentía que esa anécdota acabaría muy mal.

-Le preguntó sobre el caso pero parecía ser la misma historia. Mi padre tuvo que concluir la investigación como un caso inconcluso. Me contó que después de eso perdió contacto con Rashi, hasta el día que se enteró que éste abriría junto con otros socios un laboratorio en la ciudad. Fue a la inauguración junto con tu madre -miró a Shion -porque en ese entonces ambos eran muy amigos.

Shion afirmó, dándole el permiso de continuar. Inukashi miró a Nezumi.

-Uno de los tantos socios fue tu padrino, supongo sabías eso.

-No sé mucho de él.

-Pues es un ingeniero en bioquímica, él, junto con otras personas que salen en la fotografía, abrieron el laboratorio especializado en crear medicinas que contrarrestaran enfermedades casi incurables. Hubo un tiempo que el laboratorio tuvo progresos y méritos, pero luego de que tu padrino renunció al lugar, este tuvo cambios, alejándose de su objetivo principal.

Nezumi alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?

Inukashi sonrió.

-Bueno, eso podría saberlo tu padrino -luego continúo - Por mi parte me enteré que luego de unos siete años de abrir y tras la ida de tu padrino, hubo casos serios de gente desaparecida.

-¿Gente desaparecida? -Shion se asustó.

-Gente de la calle; vagabundos, pordioseros; tú me entiendes -de cualquier forma el rostro de Shion no pareció calmarse.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa gente? -Nezumi preguntó. Inukashi negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no esas la cabeza? ¡Es obvio! Secuestraron esas personas para hacer experimentos con ellos, ¡pueden que sean los mismos que viste!

-¡Maldición! Seguramente esas personas ya están muertas y olvidadas.

-¡¿Y si no?! ¿Tú que sabes? Ese laboratorio es raro, misterioso; obviamente tiene planes macabros.

-Eso no te lo niego, pero parecen haber ido muy lejos involucrando a esas personas.

Ambos parecían estar en una pelea sin sentido. Shion sólo giraba su cabeza hacia la persona que tenía la palabra.

-¡No conoces ese lugar, es peligroso!

-Claro que lo conozco, entré ahí, pero ahora da la impresión de que el laboratorio es uno de los que salen en esas historias bizarras.

-Y apuesto a que lo es... ¡es tan bizarra que incluso pudieron haber soltado la abeja para que picara a Shion!

Con esa última frase todos se quedaron callados, paralizados, desconfiados. Si eso era verdad...

- Hasta el momento no sabemos en realidad si esa abeja era parte del experimento o quizás haya sido una coincidencia, pero considerando que es un lugar muy meticuloso, pienso que esa abeja debió tener un propósito al ser soltada al mundo exterior - Shion intervino llamando la atención de ambos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pienso que quizás la abeja en un principio si era portadora de ese virus. Fue liberada con la esperanza de buscar alguien que pudiera soportar el virus.

Tanto Inukashi como Nezumi se le quedaron viendo anonados.

- ¡Es solo una teoría! - dijo algo nervioso.

- Pero puede ser cierta. Quien dice que no haya sido soltada con ese propósito - dijo Nezumi un tanto pensativo.

- ¡Agh! ustedes y sus teorías me están revolviendo la cabeza! - gritó Inukashi revolviéndose sus cabellos.

- Pues, lamento que sea complicado para ti entenderlo - dijo Nezumi con burla.

- ¡Como sea! no pienso seguir preguntándole a mi padre. O si no ustedes le preguntan ya que me comienza a mirar raro y a contarme historias de su juventud bastante aburridas!

- No será necesario. De momento tenemos que hablar con mi padrino. Si alguien debió saber a detalle lo que sucedió allí debió ser él. Pero hay un problema.

Shion e Inukashi le miraron curiosos.

- Vive en No.5

- ¿Eh? Pero es...

- ¡Es muy lejos! - se quejó Inukashi.

- Para mala suerte si. ¿Además saben los reglamentos de la ciudad para viajar fuera de ésta?

- Hay que viajar con un adulto. Los menores de edad no pueden salir de la ciudad sin un adulto o a menos que tengan un permiso... - dijo Shion - Y aún nos falta para la mayoría de edad.

- Por desgracia. Tenemos que pensar algo...

- Bueno ustedes ya me tienen hasta el cuello con sus problemas! Hablamos después se me va a pasar la hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre! - Inukashi se terminó marchando dejándolos solos.

- Debemos volver también. Safu nos espera - Nezumi rodó los ojos siguiendo a Shion.

Cuando llegaron Safu parecía algo enojada. Estaba con los pies estirados en la hierba.

- ¡Safu! Disculpa la tardanza! - Shion casi corrió a su encuentro.

- Se tardaron mucho.

- Bueno sabrás que estás cosas llevan tiempo - intervino Nezumi. La chica pudo captar el doble sentido de sus palabras poniéndose roja de la furia. Shion más bien parecía no darse cuenta y comenzaba a abrir su bento. Hoy tendría unas deliciosas croquetas de pulpo.

Luego de que terminaran las clases, Shion intentó en vano localizar a Nezumi, este parecía haberse ido, o eso supuso. Por los pasillos vio a los lejos a Inukashi, no sabía si despedirse de ella o salir del colegio antes de que se diera cuenta, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero creyó que sería de mala educación, después de todo la castaña los estaba ayudando con la investigación.

Se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí, a mi padre -Shion rió -Shion, quiero preguntarte algo... ¿de verdad crees que haya sido todo planeado?

Inmediatamente el albino se tornó serio.

-Sólo es una teoría, no digo que sea cierto pero... -bajó la mirada - El lugar es muy extraño.

Inukashi lo miró por un tiempo, el albino pudo percibir cierta lástima hacia él.

-¿Estás seguro qué quieres saber la verdad?

De acuerdo, aquella pregunta le había tomado con la guardia baja, no él mismo, y a esa altura de la indagación, sabía lo que quería. Ciertamente tenía miedo, temor a muchas cosas, pero era necesario conocer más a fondo, por lo menos para contrarrestar la enfermedad... deseaba vivir.

-Sí -sin vacilar, aunque tardó en formular la respuesta. La castaña lanzó un suspiro.

-Y yo que pensaba que Nezumi te estaba obligando -sonrió para alegrar el ambiente pero inmediatamente se tornó seria - Sino deseas hacerlo sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos, aunque no lo parezca soy alguien muy leal.

-Gracias Inukashi... gracias por preocuparte.

Entonces la chica pareció despertar y tomar control de su cuerpo. Se sonrojó e hizo un puchero, adquiriendo una postura defensiva y molesta. no podía permitir que la calificaran como alguien amable, sensible y débil.

-¡Sólo lo digo por... por educación! -Shion rió e Inukashi se calmó - No le digas a Nezumi, suficiente tengo con sus burlas.

-No pensaba hacerlo, pero en serio, gracias.

A la muchacha le sonó su celular, rápido leyó el mensaje.

-Me voy Shion, nos vemos mañana.

Se despidieron. El albino retomó su caminata hacia la salida, ya en el patio lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Me esperabas, cariño? -le susurraron en el oído, dándole un cosquilleo y temblor que recorrió toda su columna vertebral. Como reacción se sacudió levemente y se alejó. Nezumi rió - Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Yo también -respondió nervioso, rascándose su cuello.

-¿Y?, ¿me estabas esperando?

-Ah, bueno...

Nezumi sonrió y le acarició el cabello. En ese momento Ann pasó muy cerca. El albino no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por ella, al recibir una mirada tan fría y llena de odio. El pelinegro se giró para encararla, inmediatamente la pelirroja bajó la mirada y continúo su camino.

-¿...Nezumi?

-No se preocupe Majestad, no lo volverá a molestar.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-La puse en su lugar, como sea -cambió el tema -Shion, estaba pensando que deberíamos decirle a tu madre sobre lo que estamos investigando.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que nos acompañe a No.5

-Pero, ¿por qué mi madre?

-No seas tonto, es tu madre -el albino bajó la mirada - No puedes ocultárselo; además comprenderá y te apoyará y ella, después de todo, sale en la fotografía, podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Tienes razón -lo miró -Hablaré con ella hoy.

-Me parece bien... bien, tengo que irme. Lamento no acompañarte hasta tu casa pero tengo que reunirme con mi madre, anda algo nerviosa por la presentación.

-¡Cierto es mañana!

-Así es, y más te vale ir -se acercó, tomándolo desprevenido lo besó delicadamente. Shion se paralizó - Pasaré por ti a las 8, ¿de acuerdo?

El único movimiento que se le ocurrió hacer fue tocar sus labios y después mirar hacia todas las direcciones para ver si alguien los había visto. El pelinegro rió ante esa acción.

-Nadie nos vio, no te preocupes.

-No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿qué tal si no corremos con tanta suerte a la próxima?

-Pues será la nueva noticia -Shion se tornó pálido -Descuida, además no podía irme sin un beso.

Shion había sentido sus piernas temblar. Todavía no podía entender como Nezumi hacía eso sin vergüenza alguna. Agradecía que nadie estuviera allí en ese preciso momento. Aparte de Ann quien había pasado, le producía ciertos escalofríos esa chica.

- ¿Piensas quedarte allí el resto del día? - escuchó la voz de Nezumi. Nezumi estaba allí parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia ¿Le estaba esperando?. Estaba tan perdido por los efectos producidos por aquel beso, que su mente se había desconectado.

- ¡Shion! - escuchó la voz de Safu quien venía algo agitada.

- Safu...

Nezumi rodó los ojos. Debería golpear a Shion por ser tan lento en su comprensión pero ahí estaba aquella chica molesta. Con un bufido se giró para irse.

- ¡Nezumi! - Shion se había entretenido hablando con Safu que cuando se había dado cuenta, Nezumi estaba ya en el portal de entrada. Su mirada tenía cierto deje de tristeza. Safu lo notó.

Safu le tomó del brazo sacándolo de su postura estática tirando de él - Vamos, ese idiota ya se ha adelantado - la escuchó murmurar viendo que Nezumi ya no estaba allí. Caminó algo rápido siendo tirado por Safu. Pudieron visualizar a Nezumi que iba a unos pasos de ellos. Ya estando tan cerca Safu le soltó empujándolo contra Nezumi.

A Nezumi le tomó por sorpresa. Sabía que le seguían y era molesto. Pero aquel repentino peso estrellándose contra él casi no desequilibrándole, ya que por poco caía al suelo. Iba gritar algo molesto. Pero se encontró el rostro avergonzado de Shion. Parecía recitar un sin fin de disculpas y de detrás de él estaba Safu parada viéndolos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - preguntó algo molesto. Estaba enojado por la manera tan brusca en que le había lanzado a Shion. Pudo haberse lastimado.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Tanta prisa tienes que no puedes esperar a Shion?! - le señaló acusadoramente.

Shion simplemente quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Nezumi tenía una mirada de desconcierto había mirado a Safu y luego a él.

- No te metas dónde no te llaman niña.

Safu se molestó un poco. ¿Pero que diablos le pasaba a ese idiota de Nezumi? No es que ella supiera mucho de parejas y esas cosas, pero siempre los chicos solían esperar a sus novias o viceversa y se iban juntos compartiendo una nube de felicidad. Y no es que le agradara mucho la idea pero si Shion y Nezumi "tenían algo" así. Su cabeza explotó.

- ¡Claro que me meto! No pienses que voy a dejar que Shion se ponga triste por tu culpa, animal! - ella realmente estaba fúrica.

Shion quiso que Safu simplemente no dijera esas cosas. Se había terminado separando de Nezumi.

- ¿Qué? - Nezumi dirigió su mirada a ella. Más que todo incitado por el bonito calificativo al final.

- No se peleen! - Shion se puso entre ambos. - Safu creo que entendiste mal. Nezumi estaba algo apurado y por eso se fue - trató de explicar con palabras torpes.

Nezumi se palmeó la cara. Y Safu simplemente veía reprobatoriamente a Shion.

Shion realmente no sabía mentir. Claro había terminado por irse al ver que lo pasaba bien con Safu, no es que fuesen celos pero no tenía ganas de quedarse allí el resto del día viéndoles charlar. ¿Ahora Safu le exigía que se convirtiera en algún tipo de novio pasteloso con Shion? ciertamente un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Parecía que ella no estaría satisfecha hasta ver que Shion estuviera feliz o lo que ella consideraba feliz.

- Vamos - tomó a Shion de la muñeca. Shion no había podido decir nada dejándose llevar.

- pero Safu...

- Estará bien - caminó percatándose que ella no les seguía. Soltó un suspiro aliviado.

- Nezumi...

- ¿Qué?

- No es por aquí... el camino. - dijo Shion viéndose que estaban por un área desconocida.

- Maldición - masculló. Claro por las ansias que tenía de escapar de Safu que había terminado tomando un camino diferente.

Ambos decidieron volver hasta alejarse de allí. Nezumi había decidido acompañar a Shion hasta su casa aunque éste se hubiera puesto en contra alegando que no era necesario, pero no le haría caso.

- Oye Nezumi... ¿qué tipo de persona es tu Padrino? - se atrevió a preguntar. Estaba algo curioso con respecto al tema. Nunca había tenido contacto con alguien de la familia de Nezumi. Solo su madre pero tampoco que la conociese mucho.

- La verdad ni yo lo sé - dijo casi en un susurro. Esa respuesta lo había desconcertado - Es alguien que nunca pude entender. Apenas hace un par de años lo vi y de allí no lo he visto más - explicó.

Shion guardó silencio, suponiendo que era un tema complicado.

-Y lo poco que recuerdo de él es que era alguien muy frío.

-Ya veo.

Nezumi se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la plática.

-Lo importante es que hable... llegamos Majestad -habló justo cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa - No lo olvides mañana tenemos una cita.

-No lo haré -Shion sonrió divertido, tratando de encontrar el por qué la presión de ir. Dio un paso - Gracias por acompañarme, regresa con cuidado.

-Tampoco olvides decirle a tu madre sobre lo de No.5

Shion se detuvo en seco.

-...De acuerdo.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente y se giró para irse. Cuando Shion ingresó a su casa, se encontró con que su madre estaba en la cocina, ésta salió a saludarlo, dándole el rutinario saludo de beso en su mejilla y preguntándole cómo había sido su día.

El albino lanzó un suspiro.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo -tropezó con su lengua, notando lo difícil que era decir esas palabras y la reacción y postura de preocupación que adquiría su madre -No es nada grave - aclaró rápido. Karan se mantuvo al margen.

-¿Sobre qué?

Shion no supo entonces cómo continuar. Si quería decirle la parte de No.5 debía explicarle primero sobre la foto, Inukashi, la investigación, la vez que Nezumi entró al laboratorio, lo que vio, el señor Rikiga, el doctor Rashi... y muchas cosas más. El problema no era saber qué puntos abarcar sino con cuál empezar.

-¿Recuerdas a Moon Drop? -de acuerdo, pregunta tonta.

-¡Cómo olvidarlo? -su voz sonó tensa. Karan se estremeció al escuchar esas dos palabras -¿Que hay con ese lugar?

-... ¿Por qué no comemos primero? Es una larga historia.

-Shion... -se acercó, afligida -dime por favor que no estás yendo de nuevo.

-¡No! -respondió al segundo - Sólo que...

Karan lo interrumpió cuando lanzó un suspiro.

-Menos mal.

-Perdón por preocuparte mamá pero... ¿tú sabes algo sobre ese lugar? -su madre alzó la mirada, desconcertada.

-...Un poco -tomó asiento, Shion hizo lo mismo -tu director me invitó a la inauguración hace varios años.

-Lo sé -Karan abrió los ojos, Shion continúo antes de escuchar la pregunta - Me enseñaron una fotografía en la que sales junto con el señor Rikiga, el doctor Rashi y otras personas.

-¿Quién te dio la foto?

-Inukashi -ahora sí, Karan estaba cada vez más confundida. Shion supo entonces que tendría que empezar desde cero -una vez Nezumi me siguió hasta el laboratorio y entró. Después de eso empezó a investigar el lugar, pidiéndole ayuda a Inukashi porque su padre nos recomendó -Karan afirmó con la cabeza demasiado rápido -por eso la fotografía, el señor Rikiga la guardaba.

-¿Por qué la investigan? el lugar es peligroso.

-¿Peligroso...? Sí bueno... ¿cómo sabes?

-Supongo que Nezumi ya te contó lo que vio -ahora fue el turno de Shion de alterarse -Por eso no quiero que vuelvas.

El albino sintió dolor en su corazón, ¿por qué Nezumi le había dicho a su madre, seguramente, antes que a él? Descartó toda idea, era más importante concentrarse en lo que seguía.

-En la fotografía también sale el padrino de Nezumi.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer fue uno de los socios que abrió el lugar pero se retiró, no sabemos las razones, pero creemos que si le preguntamos podremos conocer más a fondo el laboratorio... para eso necesitamos tu ayuda -Karan se quedó en silencio y afirmó -El padrino de Nezumi vive en No.5, y no podemos ir sin la compañía de un adulto... ¿crees que puedas...?

-... Shion, ¿por qué investigan el lugar? -sinceramente no era la respuesta que esperaba el albino... ni siquiera era una respuesta -es un sitio peligroso, no quisiera que te arriesgaras.

-Ellos saben la razón de mi enfermedad, ¿qué tal si ellos planearon todo?

-Por eso no quiero que investiguen -Shion bajó la mirada. Karan suspiró - Por lo menos, no solos.

-...Gracias mamá -Karan estiró su brazo, alcanzando la mano del rubio, capturándola y acariciándola.

-Prométeme que no se meterán en problemas-pidió en un susurro - No quisiera que te pasaran más cosas. Ese lugar nunca me ha agradado, siento que es peligroso y mucho, por eso no quiero que la investiguen... no quisiera imaginarme de lo que serían capaz de hacer si fueron causantes de tu enfermedad apropósito.

-...Lo prometo.

Decidió mejor no seguir hablando del tema. Su madre lucía algo intranquila ahora, pero sabía que había hecho bien al decirle. Aunque supuso algo de esfuerzo. También tenía pensado decirle acerca de Nezumi y sus sentimientos pero simplemente no quería agobiarla aún tenía cierta incertidumbre de lo que ella pudiera pensar o como pudiera reaccionar ante esto.

Luego de eso Shion había abandonado el comedor y había decidido ir a su habitación. Había comenzado a subir los escalones cuando se detuvo. Pensando en Nezumi no le había dicho a su madre acerca de su salida. Se le había olvidado. Bajó nuevamente los escalones.

- Mamá... - llamó un poco tembloroso. Se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un fideo. Tal vez si Nezumi no hubiera dicho que era una cita no estaría tan nervioso de decirlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ehm... verás...- no quería sonar para nada sospechoso pero esa repentino nerviosismo le había atacado. ¿Dónde estaba el valor que había logrado recaudar para decirle acerca del laboratorio a su madre? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire - Verás mañana Nezumi... me invitó al teatro, ya que su madre estaría presentando una obra y... - había comenzado a jugar con el borde de la camisa - ¿Y quería saber si puedo ir?

Su madre que le había estado observando expectante y le sonrió - Claro que puedes.

Se sintió algo aliviado al oír esas palabras.

- Pero no deberías ponerte tan nervioso por decirme algo así Shion. No te voy a comer - dijo un tanto seria. Shion tembló levemente. Si, su madre supiera el objetivo de esa salida.

- ¡Gracias mamá! - trató de sonreír con normalidad y casi huyó a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Su corazón palpitaba de tal manera mientras Hamlet daba vueltas alrededor de sus pies en círculos.

Tomó al ratoncito que ya parecía pedir atención entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>- ¡Vaya! pareces feliz de alguna manera - su madre le miró detalladamente.<p>

- ¿Pero qué dices? - dijo casi incrédulo. ¿De verdad se le notaba tanto? No es que fuese un amargado infeliz pero de cierta manera su madre podía leer su estado de ánimo.

- ¡Debe ser que tienes una novia y no me quieres decir! - dijo probando a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Qué? - casi se ahogaba con el vaso de agua - No digas tonterías - giró el rostro. La respuesta a eso era un clarísimo "¡Sí!" y también un No. Claro estaba saliendo con alguien que no era precisamente una chica.

- Deberías invitarla mañana. Tienes entradas de sobra.

- Ya invité a Shion - dio por finalizada la conversación dejando la mesa y a su madre un tanto interrogante, claro ella no entendería el mensaje oculto en esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Aún seguía revisando y guardando los últimos archivos y avances realizados en el día.<p>

Había sido un día un tanto pesado. Su espalda le dolía y sus pies se habían entumecido. Un trabajo realmente exigente el estar sentado frente a su computador sin contar el picor de los ojos. Ya tenía sueño.

Ya no quedaba nada más por hacer. Así que podría apagar su equipo e irse a casa. De pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por la puerta de su oficina abrirse de una forma un tanto brusca acompañada de una risa un tanto juguetona.

- Lo siento. Empujé muy fuerte - se disculpó aquella persona.

- Fennec ¿Qué quieres? - dijo tajante ante la persona frente a él.

Era parte del equipo científico. Tenía un aspecto un tanto desaliñado y su cabello negro un tanto despeinado al tiempo que sus gafas resbalaban por su nariz.

- Estoy aburrido. Ha terminado la jornada de hoy y en casa no hay nada divertido - se acercó sentándose en la silla frente a él apoyando los codos contra la mesa.

- Pues discúlpame pero no soy muy amante del trabajo. Estoy cansado por el día de hoy - apagó el monitor de equipo.

- De verdad que unos cuantos años hacen la diferencia. Ya estás viejo.

-Un día también lo serás. ¡Y no estoy viejo! - solo era una diferencia mínima de tres años!

- Lo que digas - dijo arrastrando las palabras. Fennec se había quedado viendo detalladamente a Rashi organizar su escritorio, era el único entretenimiento que tenia ahora. Todo parecía un tanto ordenado hasta que vio algo extraño que desencajaba con es aspecto de ese escritorio ordenado.

- ¿Y esto? No pensé que te gustara el teatro - dijo divertido.

- ¡Dame eso! - se la arrebató.

- ¿Con que Elyurias? No me digas ¿que te ha cautivado la diva de los escenarios?

- No es tu asunto.

- Mañana no tengo nada que hacer. Así que será un placer acompañarte.

- No voy por diversión. Y no puedes venir.

Fennec pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y listo para divertirse un poco, sonrió.

-A mí si me gusta Elyurias.

Rashi lo miró molesto.

-No puedes ir.

El menor hizo un puchero, dándole a entender a Rashi que su compañero de trabajo todavía no maduraba.

Fennec siempre había destacado como científico e investigador, y por ello había sido contratado al momento de hacerse conocer, pero su inmadurez siempre sería su obstáculo al progreso; cosa que no le importaba realmente a Rashi, después de todo el papel que desempeñaba Fennec era más importante. Había contribuido en la creación de hormonas, tratamientos, medicinas... pero principalmente ahora era uno de los desarrolladores del virus.

Ante ese pensamiento Rashi pareció tomar una decisión. Tomó uno de los boletos y se lo entrego a Fennec, éste se tornó serio, usualmente sus discusiones duraban más y Rashi nunca aceptaba tan fácilmente.

-No vas para divertirte, tenemos una misión.

* * *

><p>Nezumi miraba el techo de su habitación sin interés alguno. La reciente plática lo había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, su madre siempre parecía dar en el blanco, pero esta vez se equivocaba en gran parte. Nezumi comenzó a comprender que su relación con Shion no sería aceptada tan fácilmente.<p>

Lanzó un suspiro ante la terrible idea de ser rechazado. El par de ratoncitos parecían muy contentos en la cama durmiendo hasta que escucharon a su amo nuevamente quejarse. Corrieron a su lado como dándole apoyo.

El pelinegro se levantó, ya casi era hora de cenar y no se había bañado.

-Tengo que oler bien -sonrió y rio después, aunque ese fuera su objetivo principal por cierta personita.

Una vez que terminó sus rutinarias actividades, bajó a cenar. Elyurias servía leche.

-¿Te irás temprano mañana? -le preguntó a su madre, ésta afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hay ensayo general, el más importante de todo el mes, ¿por qué? -le entregó su respectivo vaso y le acercó un pan con mermelada y mantequilla que había preparado.

-Nada más, supongo... -recordó la idea de visitar a su tío... ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre -Mamá, ¿recuerdas a mi padrino?

Elyurias pareció tensarse, después de todas las cosas no terminaron muy bien tras el divorcio.

-Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Está viviendo en No.5 ¿verdad?

-Sí -suspiró -por el centro, ¿por qué?

Nezumi decidió no contarle.

-Curiosidad... siempre me pregunté que había pasado con su vida -quiso enfatizar el hecho que era mera coincidencia que pasara ese hombre por su cabeza. Su madre no debía enterarse porque querría acompañarlo y si lo hacía posiblemente podría encontrarse a su padre. Además de que a Nezumi le daba una extrema pereza contar todos los detalles y creía que era lo mejor ya que Karan los acompañaría... bueno, eso esperaba.

-Ese hombre siempre fue alguien muy inexpresivo, casi como tu padre, par de hermanos -dijo con fastidio. Nezumi rio.

Ahora se dedicaría a localizarlo.

* * *

><p>En un santiamén pasó el día. Shion estaba más que nervioso ante su cita, muy pronto llegaría su pareja...<p>

Eso lo hizo sonrojar.

el timbre le anunció que Nezumi había llegado. Con pasos torpes bajó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Creo que es Nezumi, mamá, me voy.

Karan se asomó desde la cocina y lanzó un sonoro grito de emoción, jamás había visto a su hijo tan apuesto.

-¡Pero qué bien te vez! Ese traje te sienta muy bien -se acercó y el albino aumentó su rubor -... deberías aprender a hacer corbatas hijo, es un poco vergonzoso que a esta edad aún no sepas.

-Mamá... -su madre ató perfectamente la corbata mientras sonreía, luego acomodó el cuello del traje y pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose y bajando la mirada.

-Te vez muy guapo -susurró con melancolía - Como has crecido hijo.

-Mamá... creo que no es momento -dijo nervioso. Karan sonrió de inmediato.

-La primera cita de mi niño.

Ahora sí, Shion quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Se escapó del agarre de su madre y salió rápidamente sin darle oportunidad a Nezumi de saludarla. Éste último quedó en un mutismo que hasta asustó al albino.

-¿Nezumi...? -pero fue interrumpido por un beso, más largo, más profundo, más apasionado... más real.

-Te vez muy lindo -ese adjetivo no le gustó para nada al albino.

De cierta manera comprendió la situación en la que ponía a Nezumi a veces al decirle tales palabras. Se avergonzó de sí mismo. No podía pensar claramente sólo que era arrastrado por Nezumi a la calle.

Nezumi paró frente una motocicleta negra, se detuvo por inercia. Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido como iban a llegar al teatro. Pensaba usar las líneas comunes del metro.

- ¿Y bien Majestad? He aquí su carroza - dijo Nezumi señalando la motocicleta allí estacionada.

- ¿Eh? es tuya? - dijo casi incrédulo. La verdad nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

- ¡Claro! ¿De quién más?! - dijo burlón - No hay tiempo de explicaciones o no llegaremos a tiempo - Nezumi le lanzó un casco para que se lo pusiera.

Shion no dijo nada solo se quedó allí estático viendo a Nezumi colocarse su casco y subirse a la moto mientras la encendía.

No es que le agradara mucho ese medio de transporte, la verdad le daba cierto miedo y curiosidad ya que nunca se había montado en una. Además de la serie de accidentes que solían promocionar en la televisión le daban algo más de miedo.

- ¿Y bien Majestad que espera? - dijo Nezumi un tanto impaciente viendo a Shion que no se había movido - ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Eh? Pues... ¡nada! - Shion decidió que mejor no podía quejarse. Además tenía que confiar en Nezumi de seguro no sería tan malo. Se colocó el casco y se subió como pudo al asiento trasero sin saber que hacer.

- Agárrate de mi - escuchó a Nezumi ordenar.

Sus manos temblaron un poco al pasar sus brazos por el torso de Nezumi. Seguramente no podía verlo pero de seguro su cara debía estar muy roja. Cuando sintió el vehículo arrancar casi se le salió el corazón y se aferró con más fuerza a Nezumi.

- Majestad no tenga miedo. Recuerde que soy yo su fiel caballero quien maneja- escuchó a Nezumi decirle. Esas palabras de cierta manera le avergonzaron por la forma dicha pero también le tranquilizaron. Pudo enfocar su mirada en en su alrededor. Los automóviles pasaban y las luces de las tiendas se veían casi irreales de lo rápido que iban. Pero ahora no sentía miedo. De cierta manera era relajante. Estaba sumido en aquella ilusión que no se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado.

- Majestad llegamos - escuchó decir a Nezumi - ¿Disfrutó del paseo? - Shion no sabía que decir sólo asintió. No creía aún lo rápido que habían llegado.

Se habían quitado los cascos. Ahora estaba algo despeinado y trataba de arreglarse. Pero se fijó que Nezumi parecía como si nada. De verdad que era increíble ni siquiera se había despeinado.

- No sabía que tenías una motocicleta - dijo algo apenado.

- Bueno la verdad nunca te lo dije. Además no he tenido tiempo de usarla y permanece guardada en el estacionamiento.

- Ya veo...

- Bueno lamento que Su Majestad se haya tenido que despeinar - dijo divertido de ver como Shion acomodaba sus mechones alborotados.

- Estoy bien - se sonrojó.

- Bueno vamos dentro. Queda media hora antes de empezar la obra.

Nezumi le había llevado dentro. No es que no conociese el lugar. Más bien ya lo conocía por la vez que estuvo allí con su madre. Seguía siendo tan impresionante y lujoso que no dejaba de sorprenderse. Nezumi le había llevado por una serie de corredores hasta llegar a una puerta. Entraron allí sintiéndose un poco desorientado. No había estado en esa área. Habían unas hermosas cortinas rojas decorando el recinto junto a unos muebles que parecían algo mullidos y más cómodos que las butacas normales. No se dio cuenta hasta que vio el escenario allí abajo que estaba en un palco.

- ¿Pero cómo conseguiste aquí? ¿No es muy caro? - dijo sorprendido.

- ¡¿Te olvidas de quien soy? - le dio un toquecito molesto en la frente - Puedo conseguir todas las entradas que quiera - claro, casi olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

Shion se sentó algo tímido en el sillón rojo al tiempo que Nezumi hacía lo mismo. Le había pasado un programa de la obra. Pero estaba de cierta manera nervioso. Estaba allí con Nezumi lejos de todos. ¿Qué se supone que hacían las parejas en estas situaciones?

* * *

><p>- Uff... pero que lleno está esto.<p>

Fennec se había asomado al extremo del palco viendo a las personas allí abajo. Una vista fascínate.

- Compórtate- escuchó la voz severa de Rashi.

Rashi no comprendía como era que "ese sujeto" viniera vestido de esa manera. Tenía una corbata mal puesta y se había quitado el saco ya que decía que le molestaba. Si bien el peinado serio que tenía hasta hace unos momentos que casi le hizo dudar de que en realidad fuera él había desaparecido dándole paso a ese estilo alborotado suyo.

Suspiró con cierta molestia sentado en su asiento. No debió haberlo invitado era su pensamiento. Pero no podía ponerse a lamentarse por eso. Su objetivo era uno: Buscar al hijo Elyurias. De acuerdo a la información obtenida el muchacho era hijo de la estrella. Por lo que debía ser cuidadoso. Si hacía un movimiento en falso podría armar gran revuelo. Pero sus superiores habían sido claros. Además aún no le encajaba de cierta manera que hacía ese muchacho allá en las instalaciones del laboratorio.

Se dio el anuncio de la primera llamada. Shion simplemente se sumió más en el asiento, perdiendo la paciencia y suponiendo que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Estaba muy nervioso.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia su izquierda, notando que Nezumi parecía estar entretenido mirando a la gente llegar. Lanzó un suspiro, llamando sin querer la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Aburrido? -Shion lo miró y sonrió -pronto empezará.

-No lo estoy -no podía decirle la verdad, después de todo lo había invitado, sería de mala educación. Nezumi sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo divertido? -algo le dijo al albino que esa conversación lo llevaría a algo peligroso - Aquí estamos solos, nadie puede vernos.

Shion notó como su compañero poco a poco se acercaba.

-¡Mira! -trató de distraerlo, pero Nezumi no le hacía caso. De repente sintió los labios del otro posarse sobre los suyos, haciendo movimientos suaves y lentos. Esas acciones ya se estaban volviendo algo cotidianas.

Cuando se separaron sintió sus mejillas arder. Jamás imaginó tener una relación de ese tipo con Nezumi, con su supuesto mejor amigo, ahora parecían de verdad novios. Ante ese pensamiento se puso más nervioso, Nezumi lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo... -intentó mirarlo -¿Nosotros ya... somos...?

-¿Somos?

-¿Novios?

De acuerdo, era gracioso, pero quizá no debió reírse de esa forma, parecía que Shion estaba ofendido.

-Lo siento, pero me parece gracioso que me preguntes eso después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Es que... no me queda muy claro... digo, parece como un sueño, algo irreal.

El pelinegro sonrió con ternura. Se acercó y besó su frente.

-¿Despertaste? -Shion se sonrojó y le reclamó - No le des vueltas al asunto, Shion.

-Pero es que... nunca lo hablamos, simplemente se volvió algo cotidiano.

-Sí lo hablamos, por lo menos mandamos señales, ambos ya sabíamos lo que sentíamos.

-Sí pero... -lo que quería decir es que nunca hubo una declaración oficial como, comúnmente o eso creía Shion con su falta de experiencia, hacían las parejas antes de relacionarse. Pero decidió mejor guardar silencio, discutir eso con Nezumi le resultaría imposible, entre su nerviosismo y las burlas e ironía del otro. Lanzó un suspiro - Olvídalo -y se concentró en mirar a la gente llegar. Para su suerte, sonó la segunda llamada mientras intentaba en vano hacer como si Nezumi no lo estaba mirando.

* * *

><p>Fennec se removió en su asiento algo incómodo, Rashi lo miraba de vez en cuando, harto de los movimientos bruscos.<p>

-¿Podrías calmarte? Me pones de malas.

-Lo siento, pero estos asientos son muy molestos -nuevamente dio un brinco y cruzó una pierna - Por cierto, nunca me dijiste qué hacemos aquí.

-Nunca te lo dije porque no te invité.

-Mentira, sí lo hiciste -su sonrisa burlesca le dieron ganas a Rashi de destruirla.

-Tenemos una misión que te explicaré después, tú sólo concéntrate en no llamar la atención.

-No podré ayudarte si no me explicas -esta vez sonó serio. Tanto que Rashi pudo rememorar ese sentimiento de confianza que ese caballero daba.

-Tenemos que localizar a alguien.

-¿Quién? -cambió la posición de sus brazos -¿Traes una fotografía?

-No -suspiró, mirando hacia varias direcciones para confirmar que nadie los escuchaba - Fue el mocoso que entró al laboratorio el otro día.

-¿El que se filtró hasta al Área de Pruebas?

-Ese... lo más seguro es que esté aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -parecía que Fennec ya estaba tranquilo en su lugar, claro, después de todo la plática era más interesante.

-Su madre es la reina del escenario -la sonrisa que le mostró Fennec... en verdad le dio temor.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás molesto? -la voz de Nezumi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.<p>

-No -dijo confundido, en verdad no lo estaba y la pregunta estaba fuera del caso. Nezumi guardó silencio, pareciendo ponerse de acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Finalmente se hizo anuncio de la tercera llamada. Todos los invitados guardaron silencio y prestaron toda su atención a la obra.

Las luces se apagaron dejando todo el lugar sumido en la profunda oscuridad hasta que unas tenues luces se encendieron al tiempo que un dulce sonido instrumental comenzaba a llenar la sala. Las cortinas que cubrían el escenario se abrieron dejando ver una hermosa escenografía.

Shion se quedó sorprendido viendo como aquello se desenvolvía.

La madre de Nezumi había aparecido cantando una hermosa canción. No se había preguntando mucho acerca del tema de la obra. Pero ahora sentía curiosidad no le recordaba a ningún libro leído antes.

Quería haberle preguntado a Nezumi antes pero sonaría tonto si lo hacía ahora. Lo más que podía hacer era disfrutar del espectáculo.

Nezumi no podía más que mirar de reojo a Shion que no despegaba la mirada del escenario. Su madre de verdad se estaba luciendo. Era una pequeña historia acerca de como las personas que vivían del bosque trataban de proteger aquello que tanto amaban de las personas de la ciudad que quería destruirla.

Poco a poco fue acercando su mano a donde estaba Shion como si de una travesura se tratara daba pequeños pasos muy marcados con sus dedos. Shion no parecía darse cuenta de sus pequeñas intenciones hasta que había logrado posar su mano hasta el hombro de Shion atrayéndolo a él. Lo sintió estremecerse un poco y susurrar su nombre. Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Entonces aquella pregunta vino a su cabeza "¿Somos novios?" su clara respuesta era un "Si" pero Shion parecía no tenerlo aún claro. Y no es que hubiesen aclarado lo suyo como una relación formal a espaldas de sus familias. Claro que el no solía darle importancia a aquellos asuntos pero Shion lo hacía. Era algo metódico y anticuado de su parte. Entonces quizás si debía explicarle todo con pelos y señales a Shion. Porque estaba seguro que tendría que darle una nota explicando detalladamente lo que sucedía si Shion no lo captaba tan fácilmente. ¡Maldición! no es que él no fuera un romántico. Lo era y no. No le gustaban esas maneras cursis de expresarse. No iban con él. Pero con Shion tendría que hacer una excepción. Casi sintió su rostro sonrojarse de sólo imaginarse diciendo palabras como ¿Quieres-ser-mi-novi-o? Podía morir en el intento. Ya que nunca había dicho eso ni siquiera a una chica. Ellas siempre venía a él y se autoproclamaban sus novias o se le declaraban y el aceptaba. Casi quiso ahorcar a Shion por ponerlo en semejante situación.

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Daichi yo ame kaze yo_

_Ten yo hikari yo_

_Koko ni subete wo todomete_

_Koko ni subete wo todome_

_Koko de ikite_

Al parecer la obra había entrado en su clímax y el seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. De pronto sintió a Shion temblar levemente ¿acaso tenía frío? no era posible no hacía tanto frío además que tenía puesta su chaqueta. Un leve quejido se escapó de los labios de Shion mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza entonces le preocupó.

_Tamashi yo kokoro yo_

_Ai yo omoi yo_

_Koko ni kaeri koko ni todomatte_

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Sore demo koko ni todomari_

_Utai tsuzukeru_

- Shion ¿qué ocurre?- trató de no alzar mucho la voz pero Shion negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que castañeaba los dientes.

- Me duele...- le escuchó decir con esfuerzo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras se alertó. Debía ser un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer?

_Douka watashi no uta wo todokete_

_Douka watashi no uta wo uketotte_

- Shion mejor vamos fuera - dijo tratando de buscar una solución. De seguro había un módulo de servicios médicos o algo parecido allí afuera.

De pronto Shion bajó las manos de su cabeza mirándolo algo extrañado.

- Nezumi, ya no me duele... - dijo de repente.

Nezumi hizo que le mirara fijamente. Estaba extrañado.

- Creo que fue algo pasajero. Lo siento...- trató de disculparse por haber hecho que se preocupara de esa manera.

- De todas formas vamos fuera de seguro habrá algún paramédico...

- Estoy bien, Nezumi. Por favor quiero ver como termina la obra - dijo casi suplicante y no era que estuviera mintiendo. El dolor se había esfumado tan pronto como apareció. No quería que Nezumi se preocupara. Además de que su cita terminara por esto...

Nezumi le miró reprobatoriamente y luego de lanzar un suspiro volvió a sentarse.

- Si vuelve a pasar salimos de la sala - advirtió.

Fennec se había emocionado al ver a Elyurias cantar. Parecía no ser una mentira aquello de que le gustaba. La verdad tenía una buena voz y sus actuaciones eran buenas pero no tenía tiempo de apreciar aquello o ser su fan como la personita al lado.

Había elegido un asiento en palco. Algo caro pero que podía costear sin problemas. Era ventajoso a la hora de ver quienes estaban allí. Se quedó observando abajo a las personas que allí estaban con la intención de descubrir su objetivo. Se le hacía algo difícil.

Hasta que la canción de la mujer se elevó pudo notar un movimiento extraño en uno de los palcos frente a él. Rápidamente captó aquel movimiento sospechoso. Entonces sonrió. Estaba algo alejado pero pudo reconocer al muchacho. Era tal y como lo había planeado.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, quien parecía disfrutar en verdad de la obra. Rodó los ojos y lo jaló con brusquedad del hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? -casi gritó Fennec, la mirada reprobatoria de Rashi lo hizo callar.

-Mira hacia allá -señaló con el dedo índice con discreción. Fennec dirigió su vista hacia el palco de enfrente y una sonrisa apareció - Encontramos al muchacho.

-¿Con quién está sentado?, ¿un anciano?

-¿A quién le importa? Seguramente es su abuelo, lo importante es que lo encontramos, ahora no hay que perderle la vista.

-... Oye Rashi... aquél que está a su lado... parece uno de nuestros experimentos.

Rashi lo miró extrañado, giró su rostro nuevamente hacia el palco y afiló la mirada. Pudo ubicar aquella cabellera blanca que le hizo creer que era un hombre de la tercera edad pero tras reconocerlo abrió la boca sorprendido. Vaya suerte que tenían, no sólo habían localizado al mocoso impertinente que entró a las instalaciones y vio todo, sino que también a su conejillo sobreviviente. Y para colmo eran conocidos.

Ahora todo encajaba. En esa ocasión el mocoso había ingresado para buscar a Shion, si es que aún recordaba el nombre, y posiblemente también había sido el causante de que éste ya no fuera al laboratorio.

Todo por culpa de ese niño sus planes se habían arruinado. Pero habían buenas noticias, no sólo tenían al pelinegro sino que también a Shion quien era una pieza importante para ellos, después de todo era el único sobreviviente del virus.

-No los pierdas de vista, Fennec, hablo en serio.

El susodicho hizo un puchero, realmente deseaba ver a Elyurias.

* * *

><p>La obra continúo con una escena romántica, un amor secreto entre un citadino y Elyurias, la reina del bosque. En ese momento Nezumi miró de reojo a Shion, quién ya casi se desbordaba del barandal del palco con tal de ver más de cerca, parecía que en verdad le estaba gustando, y más esa clase de momentos. Lanzó un suspiro, tenía que enamorarse de un hombre y a parte que pensaba como mujer. Nezumi nunca fue romántico y no sabía si lo podría ser con Shion aunque... realmente valdría la pena intentarlo.<p>

Se acercó, lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en su lugar. El albino casi gritó asustado.

-Tonto, podrías caerte -Nezumi lo regañó y Shion sólo trataba de enfriar sus mejillas, la mano del pelinegro aún estaba en su cuerpo.

-Lo... lo si-siento

El pelinegro sonrió y recargó su barbilla en la cabeza del otro, percibiendo el aroma de sus cabellos blancos que comenzaban a embriagarlo al punto de querer besarlo. Shion se paralizó, jamás había recibido esa clase de afectos.

La obra estaba casi en su final, con el descubrimiento de ese amor prohibido. Shion se sintió bastante identificado con ese caso. Finalmente, la gente del bosque aceptó ese amor, y los citadinos prometieron no destruir más su hogar. Parecía un final feliz, justo como el que les gustaba a ese tipo de gente. Nezumi rodó los ojos, final del asco, pensó, parecía que la historia la había hecho un niño de primaria.

Los aplausos sonaron y llenaron el teatro. Shion se puso de pie para aplaudir y Nezumi lo imitó tiempo después. Elyurias hizo una reverencia mientras toda la gente aumentaba la euforia, algunos lanzaron rosas. Pronto el teatro empezó a desalojarse, pero un par de hombres permanecían en sus lugares, listos para su siguiente movimiento.

Nezumi había decidido abandonar el palco arrastrando a Shion con él.

- ¿No esperaras a tu madre?

- No es necesario. Ahorita deberá estar ocupada con los productores y los fanáticos.

Shion no dijo nada más. La verdad no sabía muy bien como funcionaba aquel mundo. Habían llegado afuera donde había un hermoso jardín. Shion miró la hora ya eran las diez. El tiempo pasaba volando y ni cuenta se había dado.

- Shion... - escuchó que Nezumi le llamó. Le preguntó ¿qué sucedía? y Nezumi simplemente tenía una extraña mueca de inseguridad en su rostro. Era algo que lo confundió. No había visto aquella expresión antes en Nezumi. Pareció entonces que Nezumi tomó un poco de aire para poder hablar claramente - Shion, lo que te voy a decir no lo diré más que sólo una vez - había comenzado condicionando aquello. Shion se sintió aún más interesado así que trató de que nada se le escapara - ¡Argh! Sabes que no te perdonaré por hacerme decir esto! - los nervios le habían invadido.

- Nezumi ¿qué...

- ¿Quieres-ser-mi-no-vi-o? - aquello había sonado casi automático como si un robot lo hubiera dicho.

Shion lo miró perplejo. Claro no había podido evitar soltar una risita por la manera dicha. Entonces recordó que había metido a Nezumi en aquella situación. Claro sólo por la tranquilidad de saber que eran "ellos" realmente.

- ¡No te burles! me haces quedar mal! - Nezumi se palmeó la frente estresado.

- Claro que si acepto... - dijo casi inaudible.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché - dijo tratando de provocarle. Al menos tenía que hacerle pagar por el minuto de vergüenza.

- ¡Que sí! - Shion gritó de manera que algunas personas habían volteado a verles. Nezumi inmediatamente corrió a taparle la boca.

- Está bien ya entendí. Pero no tenías que decirlo tan fuerte.

- Tú dijiste que no escuchabas.

- Pero tampoco estoy sordo.

- ¡Vaya! pero que sorpresa! No pensé que fueras fan de Elyurias, Shion - una voz tras ellos los hizo paralizarse. Ambos voltearon viendo fijamente a la persona frente a ellos.

Era Rashi y venía acompañado de otro hombre al cual no reconocían...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno para quienes no conozcan a Fennec, es el nombre del alcalde de la ciudad o más bien su apodo pero como realmente no es un personaje de mucha utilidad en nuestra historia solo tomamos pretado su nombre -ya que son muy escasos en el manga/anime/novela - para colocarselo al cientifico loco que realiza los trabajos para él y lo rejuvenecimos un poco XD , suele aparecer en el manga y la novela, espero que no les moleste el cambio.

Una imagenes para ilustrar a los personajes:

Rashi: submanga c / 117912 / 4

Fennec: submanga c / 146915 / 4 *imaginenlo mas jovencito XD*

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora **Tú nos alegras el día mujer xD No hay nada mejor que dejar la tarea para después y antes leer fanfics O.o Sí, sabemos que tu alma está presente aunque no podamos leerte xDD Esperamos te guste, está larguito. Besos!

**Eiris **Muchas gracias! Sí! Ojalá te haya gustado su primera cita oficial awnnn! El capítulo es efectivamente largo xD ojalá te guste. Mientras te mandamos besos!

**Guest kyyyaaaa **Hola! Muchas gracias por escribirnos. Safu agradece tus palabras. Ojalá te guste mucho este capítulo. Un beso!

**Camilaa **Sí, con gusto te mantendremos informadas xDD aunque nos des miedo xDDD, gracias por tu comentario. Te regresamos el beso! Esperamos te guste el capítulo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Aqui nuevo cap, algo dramatico espero que les guste, y el final lo piqué de lo lindo XD

**Carlac94: **Que les guste tanto como a nosotras! Y sí, tengan paciencia para el siguiente porque se queda muy bueno xD

**Advertencias:**

Drama, Nezumi siendo un bastard, Shion muy decidido y curioso XD Mucho acercamiento entre nuestros niños XD

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXX**

"La curiosidad mató al gato"

* * *

><p>Shion en ese momento sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Nezumi rápidamente se puso frente a él.<p>

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú! - aquel grito rompió la atmosfera tensa en el lugar.

Fennec se había acercado a Nezumi viéndolo emocionado.

Nezumi retrocedió un paso por instinto - Eres el hijo de Elyurias ¿no?! - aquel hombre había esbozado una sonrisa. Rashi casi quiso soltar y golpear a Fennec por su atrevimiento se supone que solo sería un acercamiento cuidadoso.

Tanto Shion como Nezumi se tensaron. Nezumi trató de mantener la compostura.

- Si. ¿Cómo lo supo? - Nezumi trató de fingir una sonrisa. Tal vez si actuaba cínicamente podría salvarse de esta.

- Soy su fan. Sabía que tenía un hijo pero nunca pensé que te parecieras tanto a ella.

Aquel hombre parecía de cierta manera agradable Shion solo podía mirar a Rashi que parecía algo descontento desde su lugar.

- Oh y tienes un amigo. Parece que es algo tímido - dijo Fennec llamando su atención - Vaya, tienes un color peculiar de cabello muchacho - dijo curioso tratando de acercar su mano para tocarlo.

Nezumi rápidamente apartó la mano de aquel hombre.

- Lo siento, pero tenemos algo de prisa. Gracias por seguir el trabajo de mi madre - Nezumi se despidió lo más rápido que pudo tomando a Shion del brazo para hacerlo caminar rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento pendiente que de no los siguieran.

- ¿Se puede saber que fue todo eso? - dijo Rashi furioso.

- Oh vamos con esa actitud de estirado no les caerías bien a esos chicos. Pero es interesante que una de nuestras ratas este en las calles y hay sobrevivido. ¿Cómo no me habías avisado de esto?

- Por eso prefería que no vinieras conmigo.

- No importa. Puedes contar conmigo quiero ponerle las manos encima a esa hermosa rata blanca - una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Fennec que paralizó a Rashi.

Nezumi lo arrastró hasta el estacionamiento con notoria brusquedad y ansiedad. Shion sintió su brazo arder ante ese agarre.

-Nezumi, calma -intentó detenerlo, más Nezumi estaba más concentrado en localizar su moto. Cuando la hallaron, rápidamente el pelinegro le entregó su casco.

- Bien, nadie nos siguió -giró su cabeza a todas las direcciones, incluso con esa oscuridad podía localizar a cualquiera - Súbete.

El albino obedeció con nerviosismo, siendo contagiado de ese miedo.

Nezumi se puso su casco y prendió la motocicleta. Quizás fue exagerado y a esa conclusión llegaría después, pero no le importó, le dio varias vueltas a la cuadra, se metió a una calle y salió por otra con el objetivo de perder a cualquiera que lo siguieran.

Sintió a Shion tensarse y aferrarse más, no lo estaba ayudando con su propia paranoia, por ende dejó el laberinto y se dirigió a su casa, prefería que Shion se quedase esa noche con él. Cuando llegaron, ayudó al albino a bajar, éste se tambaleó un poco, al parecer su enfermedad tampoco lo ayudaba a dar un paseo en moto.

-¿Estás bien?

Shion se sofocó con el casco y con desesperación se lo sacó; respirando algo agitado afirmó con la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la casa. Una vez dentro y cerrando bien la puerta, se recargó en ésta y lo abrazó tras un suspiro.

-Perdóname, no quise asustarte -el albino bajó la mirada.

-Estoy bien -dijo débil - Gracias... ¿tú ya conocías al compañero del doctor Rashi?

-No necesito conocerlo para saber que es peligroso -se sentó, recobrando el aliento -Además la forma en la que te miraba y quería tocarte -esto último lo dijo entre dientes. Shion se sentó a su lado.

-No me pareció alguien peligroso -recibió una mirada reprobatoria.

-Y aunque no lo fuera, no te acerques a ellos. ¿No crees que sea sospechoso que supieran que soy el hijo de Elyurias?

-Sí... bueno...

-Además qué coincidencia que nos encontráramos en la obra, no me trago su historia de que son admiradores.

-No lo sé, Nezumi.

Este último se estiró, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Shion y atrayéndolo.

-De por sí eso ya no me importa, porque ahora puedo pasar tiempo con mi ya novio -Shion se ruborizó notablemente. Recordó la confesión del pelinegro y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, el pelinegro lo miró curioso -¿Qué es gracioso?

-Nada -se acomodó un poco, recargando su cabeza en el hombro alto del otro - Solo que estoy feliz.

-Mmm, ¿por qué? -le preguntó con curiosidad, sospechando la razón. Lo que le fascinaba de Shion era que no temía decir sus sentimientos, por lo menos no se preocupaba si quedaría en ridículo, además era directo, honesto y algo cursi, pero muy tierno.

-Porque ya somos novios, me gustó cuando lo hiciste oficial -buscó la mano de Nezumi y la tomó.

-Espero que no te acostumbres, nunca he sido alguien expresivo para esas cosas.

-Lo sé... ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Me parece increíble que después de tantos años aún estemos juntos, de otra manera pero... juntos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo... supongo que en ese momento el destino quiso que estuviéramos así toda la vida... ¡rayos Shion, me haces decir cosas cursis!

El albino rió. Lo que le encantaba del pelinegro era su personalidad: misteriosa, interesante, valiente, confiable, directo, fuerte... sabía que con él siempre se sentiría seguro. Se acurrucó aún más y sintió la mirada del pelinegro llena de sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pareció la obra? -le preguntó sin intención alguna de conocer su opinión, simplemente buscó un tema de conversación. Nezumi lanzó un bufido.

-Tonta, absurda, melosa... pero no hablemos de eso -su voz le dio mala señal al albino, se levantó ligeramente para después ser acorralado hasta el otro extremo del sillón - Tenemos mucho tiempo libre, podemos aprovecharlo.

-¿...Nezumi...? -el susodicho ya estaba encima suyo -¡¿Qu-qué haces?! ¡Tú mamá puede venir!

-Va a tardar, ahora debe seguir dando autógrafos -acercó sus labios a los del albino, pero éste lo empujó débilmente.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde -buscó cualquier pretexto. Nezumi lo volvió a acostar.

-Ni creas que te dejaré ir, es muy peligroso y menos con ese par posiblemente rondando por aquí.

-No seas paranoico... -lo hicieron callar con un beso -Nezu... ¡tengo que avisarle a mi madre!

Ahora el pelinegro suspiró y se levantó, ayudando al otro a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero apúrate -lo amenazó. Shion rápido le marcó y le contó todo, al parecer su madre aceptó desde el momento en que se mencionó "ya es tarde" Antes de que colgara sintió unos brazos rodearle su cintura - Cielos Shion, jamás alguien me había descontrolado de esta forma.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué quieres decir?

Nezumi sonrió y lo giró de un movimiento, velozmente apresó sus labios con los suyos mientras lo empujaba hacia la pared. Shion suspiró entre el beso. Ahora era el momento, el beso subió de nivel, sofocando a ambos. El albino abrió la boca para capturar algo de aire, cosa que fue aprovechada por su nuevo novio; Nezumi exploró aquella cavidad con éxtasis, jamás imaginó que los labios del albino fuera tan adictivos o que todo él lo excitara tanto.

Insatisfecho lo sujetó de la cintura y de la nuca, acercó más sus cuerpos y el beso. Shion intentaba en vano separarse, aunque parecía que disfrutaba tanto como él del momento. Se separaron por la falta del aire.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya los tienes?<p>

Fennec afirmó tontamente. Rashi arrancó el auto.

-Tontos -y sonrió - Tenemos nuestros medios para localizarlos.

-¿Cuándo moveremos la siguiente pieza? -su diálogo sacado de una película antigua confundió a Rashi.

-Qué patético te oyes... lo haremos dentro de una semana. Tampoco queremos que sea tan obvio y mucho menos que traten de escapar.

-Podríamos usar al hijo de Elyurias como nueva rata de experimento, claro, si la otra rata no se muere.

* * *

><p>Estaba agitado Nezumi le había besado de una manera "apasionada" suponía. Casi no podía respirar. Ambos no habían dicho nada solo se habían quedado viéndose el uno al otro. Ahora que lo pensaba...<p>

_"Quiero tener sexo contigo"_

A Shion se le fue el color del rostro recordando las palabras de su amiga a principios de curso. Si ellos eran pareja podían... podían... tener sexo... Shion sintió su cuerpo entumecerse como un poste. Acaso el y Nezumi tendrían sexo... No, no podía ser. Eso era ir muy rápido ¿no? La verdad no lo sabía bien. ¿Además como tenían sexo dos hombres? Nunca se lo había preguntado.

- ¿Shion qué te ocurre? - escuchó a Nezumi preguntar tomándole el rostro. Simplemente no se podía concentrar en dar una respuesta. Nezumi estaba sobre él con el cabello alborotado por los movimientos algo bruscos.

- Lo siento... - balbuceó evidentemente sonrojado.

Nezumi no sabía si su autocontrol iba a seguir funcionando si Shion ponía "ese rostro" Sentía su sangre bombear con fuerza, como si ansiara algo más allá. Otro tipo de unión a parte de los besos. Pero que estaba pensando. Tenía que controlarse de seguro estaba asustando a Shion esa actitud. Además tanto deseaba aquello que ni idea tenía de como se tenía sexo entre hombres. Conocía bien el sexo con una chica pero con otro chico. ¿Acaso sería igual? y si le lastimaba. En éste momento sintió una culpa invadirle. Estaba llevando las cosas muy lejos.

Se levantó de encima de Shion quien a los pocos segundos no tardó en sentarse en sofá. Ahora no podía mirarle. Por alguna razón quizás lo mejor era actuar como si nada.

- Ven, te voy a dar ropa para que te cambies. De seguro debes estar incomodo con esa ropa ya - dijo Nezumi levantándose del sillón y rompiendo el silencio.

Shion se levantó casi por inercia siguiendo a Nezumi. Su mente en esos momentos estaba nublada por tantas preguntas.

Entró a la habitación de Nezumi, estaba como siempre. Pudo ver a Cravat y Tsukiyo en su jaula descansar. Le pareció una tierna escena de los roedores.

- Toma aquí tienes - Nezumi le había extendido la misma pijama azul de aquella vez.

- Gracias.

La había tomado la verdad se sentía la tela suave y sentía muchas más ganas de ponérsela, ya el traje formal le comenzaba a molestar.

- Iré al baño a cambiarme sino es mucha molestia.

- ¿Por qué? - escuchó decir a Nezumi mientras buscaba en el closet algo de ropa para él mismo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué que? - no entendió la razón de aquella pregunta.

- ¿Por que te vas a cambiar allá? Después de todo no tienes nada que ocultar de mi - esas palabras hicieron que los pelos se le erizaran.

- Yo... -Trató de decir algo pero Nezumi había comenzado a cambiarse frente a él sacando se la camisa casi sin cuidado como si quisiera deshacerse lo más rápido posible de ella - ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - escuchó decir a Nezumi pícaramente.

- Nezumi... - estaba seguro que se desmayaría.

- Ya me cambié Majestad. Estoy esperando - ¿Qué? tan rápido? Shion se sintió terriblemente observado claro que no se podía cambiar allí frente a Nezumi! Era vergonzoso. Se supone que entre chicos no debería haber ese tipo de problemas.

- ¿Por qué dudas? No te voy a hacer nada. ¿O me dirás que escondes un par de tetas allí? - Shion claramente se sintió retado. Él era un chico y debía actuar como tal. No era una dama a la cual proteger había dicho aquella vez.

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo con torpeza.

- Entonces...

- Lo haré. Pero no mires.

- Entonces donde está lo emocionante.

- Acepté cambiarme aquí frente a ti. Pero dije que podías verme.

- Haces trampa Shion. Tú me viste cambiarme ¿por qué yo no puedo?

Había sido acorralado casi pensaba que ganaría con aquella petición pero sólo había logrado ponerse la soga al cuello.

- Esta bien, ganas pero no pienso voltearme- dijo Nezumi cerrando sus ojos - Así no te veré.

Shion no sabía que hacer. Debía cambiarse rápido y así terminaría con aquella pequeña tortura.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa con cuidado, eran muchos botones sentía que nunca terminaría lo cual lo desesperaba. Se quitó el pantalón y los calcetines. Ahora debía comenzar a ponerse la pijama, parecía que Nezumi no lo estaba viendo y eso le aliviaba.

Nezumi no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a resistir. Se veía tentado a ver. Pero él mismo lo había dicho Shion era un chico, así que ¿por qué ansiaba tanto verle desnudo? Trató de alejar esos pensamientos ya que sentía que su sistema circulatorio y sus hormonas comenzarían a hacer estragos en él.

"Pero no puedo esperar más. Además le he dado tiempo suficiente" fue el fugaz pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza a la hora de entreabrir sus ojos para ver como Shion se comenzaba a colocar la camisa.

Estaba prestando mucha atención, pues Shion parecía tan concentrado en la tarea que ni le prestaba atención. Entonces pudo ver algo que llamó su atención. Había una gran cicatriz roja que atravesaba el pecho de Shion, parecía que formaba parte de aquella cicatriz en su cuello. Ahora que lo pensaba parecía una serpiente enrollada en su cuerpo.

- Shion ¿Con que eso escondías? - se atrevió a preguntar sacando a Shion de su concentración quien parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón.

- ¿Eh? pues...- comprendió a lo que se refería a aquella marca que rodeaba su cuerpo. Enseguida una alarma sonó en su cabeza dándole la espalda a Nezumi para terminar de abrocharse los botones.

- Shion.

- Es solo una cicatriz, no es nada - dijo algo alterado. Nunca antes le había mostrado aquello a Nezumi. Sabía que su cabello no lo podía esconder pero al menos no quería mostrar aquella cicatriz. Le hacía recordarle que no era normal.

Trató de reparar aquella situación. Se levantó colocándose detrás de Shion para poder susurrarle al oído -Pues pienso que es bastante encantadora.

Shion se sobresaltó. La verdad no sabía si era algo bueno que Nezumi le dijera que esa marca era "encantadora". Simplemente sentía que iba a estallar.

- Bueno, ven a dormir - dijo Nezumi con un tono burlón para ir a apagar las luces.

Shion simplemente se había quedado estático frente a la cama. Sería su primera noche juntos, como novios.

Cuando sintió los pasos de Nezumi acercarse se metió en la cama casi contra la pared. Dormirían juntos. Solo eso.

"_Quiero tener sexo contigo, Shion" _otra vez aquellas frases de su amiga volvían a su mente. Pero si lo pensaba bien. No estaba mal no. Safu le quería por eso quería que ambos tuvieran sexo aquella vez. Ahora... El quería a Nezumi y Nezumi a él entonces... aquello resultaba terriblemente curioso para él.

- Nezumi... - llamó al sentir a Nezumi arroparse con el cobertor.

- uhmm...

- Esto... tu y yo ahora somos pareja... - Nezumi comenzó a escuchar atentamente -Es decir las parejas, haces cosas porque se quieren ¿no? - Nezumi trataba de descifrar que lo Shion tanto balbuceaba - Se be... besan y... y... tienen sexo ¿no?

Cuando Shion había terminado de explicarse Nezumi no supo que decir.

- Es que me estaba preguntando... ¿cómo se tiene...

Nezumi rápidamente tapó la boca de Shion en un acto reflejo.

El albino se le quedó mirando expectante, más Nezumi parecía más concentrado en mantener ese mutismo. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que Shion, incómodo por el sometimiento, trató de hablar y de quitar la mano del otro.

-... Lo siento -y quitó su mano de la boca. Shion siguió observándolo.

-¿Estás bien, Nezumi?

-Sí, lo estoy... mejor vamos a dormir -se removió en la cama, dándole la espalda, esperando que con eso diera a entender el fin de la conversación.

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta -la inocente voz de Shion lo alteró, ¿no tenía suficientes pruebas el albino de que no tenía idea de cómo se hacía? Pero tampoco quería llegar a confesarle su ignorancia - Tú si debes saber.

Nezumi rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -salió por sí sola la oración.

-Quiero saber como dos hombres pueden tener...

-Sí, sí, ya entendí -no sabía por qué la propia palabra le afectaba tanto al grado de estresarlo. Lanzó un suspiro, buscando desesperado una excusa para no responder al momento -¿Es tan necesario saberlo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a mañana? Digo, yo tengo sueño y no es un tema que se deba explicar a medio dormir.

Shion guardó silencio. Al principio el pelinegro sonrió con victoria, pero la siguiente afirmación fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Si no sabes, dímelo -lo dijo con tanta dulzura que a Nezumi le dio un ataque. En un sólo movimiento, y siendo guiado por su instinto, se subió a horcajadas de Shion, éste ahogó un grito, se le había olvidado los movimientos tan rápidos de su novio -¿Ne-Nezumi?

Más el pelinegro guardó silencio, Shion pudo notar algo de nerviosismo. De repente se separó y volvió a acostarse.

-Durmamos.

Y en toda la noche, Shion no preguntó más.

En la mañana, el albino bajó luego de que un extraño sonido lo despertara. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que Nezumi levantaba un sartén del suelo.

-Buenos días, Majestad.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? -se acercó pero el pelinegro lo detuvo, alegando que el desayuno ya estaba listo -¿Y tu mamá?

-Tal vez sigue festejando.

-¿No regresó en toda la noche? -inquirió sorprendido. Nezumi sirvió el desayuno, se acercó al albino y le dio un tierno beso matutino para después tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a su asiento.

-Es normal, la invitan a todos los lugares y termina durmiendo en un hotel lujoso... pero cambiemos de tema, Shion, ¿ya le dijiste a tu madre de nuestro plan?

El albino tragó su bocado.

-Ya le comenté, dijo que nos acompañaría -Nezumi sonrió, eso mismo esperaba de Karan.

-Bueno, entonces ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos, quizás solo el hecho de encontrarnos con esos doctores.

-Yo sigo pensando que fue una coincidencia.

-Sí, como sea. Si te los encuentras en la calle aléjate lo más que puedas.

-Lo sé -probó otro bocado, exclamando con un gemido lo rico que estaba - Por cierto, ¿cuándo nos iremos a ver a tu padrino?

-Aún no estoy seguro, quizá en un par de semanas, aunque preferiría antes. Ya vez que las vacaciones ya vienen, sé que tampoco quieres perder clases -rio ante el puchero del otro.

-No me moriré si falto unos días.

-Bueno, ese es el problema, tal vez tardemos más que unos días -el pelinegro se levantó para dejar los trastes en el lavabo, Shion hizo lo mismo - Además no sé exactamente dónde vive, tendremos que buscarlo una vez lleguemos.

-Yo pensé que ya tenías la dirección.

-Desapareció de repente pero creemos que se fue por el centro de la ciudad.

-Mmm, ¿y crees que quiera recibirnos?

-Quién sabe... ¿qué quieres hacer? Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros solos, quizá podríamos aprovecharla -se acercó para tomarlo del rostro, Shion se ruborizó.

-Tengo que regresar, o mi madre se preocupará.

-No seas aguafiestas -acercó sus rostros y lo besó. Pasó sus manos por el cuello y luego los hombros por debajo de la pijama. Shion se tensó un poco pero se dejó y tras unos segundos de batalla entreabrió su boca, Nezumi entrelazó sus lenguas.

-Espera -lo detuvo agitado, pasando sus manos hacia el pecho de Nezumi para separarse -¿Ya me dirás como los hombres tienen...?

Nezumi lo calló con otro beso más brusco. Lo fue empujando hacia la pared y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-... Niño curioso, vete a cambiar para que te lleve con tu madre.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no ibas a decirme?

-¿Decirte qué?

Ahora sí, el albino estaba molesto y cansado.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! -no pudo evitar gritarle, pero detestaba que Nezumi hiciera oídos sordos, prefería que le dijera la verdad, además necesitaba saciar su curiosidad -¿Por qué evitas contarme?

Nezumi supo entonces que no tenía escapatoria, lanzó un suspiro mostrando su frustración.

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber por qué? -alzó la voz - No sé cómo hacerlo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea ¿feliz?

Shion guardó silencio y tras varios segundos sonrió. Lo abrazó.

-Entonces podemos investigarlo juntos.

Nezumi simplemente se quedó paralizado con aquellas palabras cursis de Shion. ¿Averiguarlo juntos? Nezumi abofeteó mentalmente a Shion. No era algo que podían investigar o intentar con métodos de ensayo y error. Si algo salía mal podría pasarla muy mal, además de ser herido. Muchas de las chicas con las que se había acostado siempre se quejaban de lo doloroso que era al principio. Aunque al final todo lo que se obtenía era placer. Claro, no que no quisiera compartir aquella experiencia con Shion. Simplemente tenía miedo de que su inexperiencia en ese momento le dañara. Y no es que en su vida tuviera pautado acostarse con otro hombre.

- ¿Nezumi?

- Shion... ¿dime por qué quieres saber eso?

- Es que... algún día lo haremos ¿no? - dijo tímidamente. Nezumi se quedó congelado- Safu, cuando ella se me confesó me dijo que quería... tener sexo conmigo... porque ella me quería. Así que... si yo te quiero quisiera hacer eso contigo...

- Bueno la verdad no es extraño lo que dices. Pero nunca en mi vida me he preguntado eso... más bien no lo he tenido en cuenta. Claro que he oído cosas...

Shion le miró algo curioso - ¿Qué cosas?

- Pues, no cosas muy agradables...- trataba de explicar - Sólo son cosas vulgares o palabrerías de gente sin escrúpulos - claro, ciertas veces en la secundaria había oído bromas o comentarios de un grupo de chicos hacia otra persona no diciendo cosas muy agradables o quizás lo hicieran ver desagradable. Aunque de sólo pensar en hacerlo con Shion no le parecía nada desagradable o vulgar - Bueno te explicaré según lo que he oído.

Shion asintió como un buen niño escuchando la explicación de un maestro.

- Verás. No habría mucha diferencia que hacerlo con una mujer. Sabes como se hace ¿no? - dijo con un tono burlón. Estaba tratando de aplicar un poco lógica a aquella situación con la poca información que poseía.

- ¡Claro que sé! lo hemos visto en clases - dijo algo avergonzado.

- Bueno en el caso de un hombre, si no se tiene lo que las chicas, ¿por dónde crees que el hombre se introduce? - era demasiado vergonzoso. Incluso él no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso.

Vio a Shion pensar unos segundos con detenimiento el planteamiento hecho por él. Sabía que Shion era inteligente y no tardaría en unir las piezas - No será por... - dijo Shion entrecortadamente.

- Así es Majestad - dijo con un tono burlón por lo gracioso que le había resultado ver la expresión de Shion al descifrarlo.

- Sería imposible - pudo ver a Shion temblar levemente.

- ¿Por qué? Hay gente que lo ha logrado hacer - de eso estaba seguro - ¿O temes entregarle tu trasero a este plebeyo? - se acercó a Shion tomándole del mentón para que le viera fijamente. Claramente Shion estaba muy sonrojado expresando lo nervioso y avergonzado que le había resultado saber aquello y más que sus palabras no hacían más que contribuir con aquello.

- Claro que no, tengo miedo... pero... - ahora dudaba. Shion por un momento decidió haberse guardado su curiosidad.

- ¡Jajajaja! te comprendo. Mejor dejemos el tema - Nezumi había preferido cortarlo allí. Tampoco deseaba seguir hablando de aquello ya que también le resultaba incomodo. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

No era nada sano para él o quizás para Shion hablar ese tema. Por un momento mientras se estuvo formulando aquel planteamiento se imaginó él mismo tratando de hacerlo con Shion. Sus malditas hormonas nublaban su mente plagándola de pensamientos insanos. Casi sentía ganas de matar a Safu por haber metido de manera indirecta aquella idea en la cabeza de Shion. Aunque claro de cierta manera estaba contento. Shion deseaba o estaba de acuerdo en hacer aquello de una manera u otra. Tendría que documentarse bien acerca del tema, quizás buscarlo en internet, recordando su laptop en su escritorio pero eso ya de por sí sería patético. Solo imaginaba a los nerds buscando información acerca de "¿cómo besar?". Siempre se había valido de sus libros que solían ilustrarle el romanticismo entre un hombre y una mujer por eso no tenía duda. Claro que leer algo con temática homoerótica no lo había pensado. Claro que si eso daba resultado para tener a Shion bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer...

- ¡Nezumi, el agua! - la voz preocupada de Shion había llegado a sus oído sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Había estado pensando tantas tonterías que casi había vaciado toda la jarra de agua en el suelo.

Shion trató de entrar con cuidado para no mojarse los pies.

- ¿Dónde está el trapeador?

- Está por allá - Señaló una esquina de la cocina - Pero déjalo yo voy...

- No está bien iré yo.

Nezumi había tratado de alcanzar a Shion resbalando con el pequeño charco de agua que había tornado el suelo de parqué algo resbaloso. ¡Rayos! fue el pensamiento fugaz de Nezumi. Había terminado halando a Shion del brazo provocando que se viniera de bruces contra el suelo con él.

Un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del albino, quién cayó y se golpeó un poco la cabeza y Nezumi intentó que su peso lo soportaran bien sus brazos. Un momento en silencio y al fin ambos pudieron abrir los ojos, notando en el otro un sonrojo debido a la situación.

Lo más gracioso era que justo cuando estaban hablando sobre el sexo, y Nezumi imaginándose la escena, tuvieron que caerse en esa postura tan comprometedora, en verdad era gracioso, el pelinegro no sabía si llorar o reír.

Cegado por su propia excitación previa de las imágenes de un albino sonrojado, desnudo y gimiendo ante sus caricias, hizo que se aventara directo a los labios del otro. Shion se sorprendió al instante, preocupado por el hecho de que a tan sólo un día de novios ya se besaran con tanta pasión y desesperación. No sabía si era normal en una relación o eran síntomas de una pareja adictiva.

Algo asustado por los bruscos movimientos hacia sus labios, intentó separar a Nezumi, después de todo todavía le punzaba un poco la cabeza debido al golpazo. Pero el pelinegro, nublado por el momento, tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó a lado de su cabeza.

-¡Nezu...! -sintió la lengua del otro danzar con la suya en un baile demasiado improvisado mientras que un cosquilleo sospechoso se formaba por debajo de su vientre.

Nezumi lo liberó de una mano, pasando los largos dedos por su cabello blanco, para después sentir las yemas de éstos delinear con delicadeza lo que supuso era su cicatriz.

Se separaron tras la falta de aire, pero no tardaron en unirse de nuevo; esta vez Nezumi no se conformó con sólo los labios, fue bajando lentamente hasta el cuello del albino, repartiendo besos en cada parte de la nívea piel que se encontraba, hasta que se detuvo en una zona específica para concentrarse en estimularla. Shion gimió ante la acción y más ante el beso prolongado en su cuello que sabía dejaría marca.

-Nezumi -lo llamó tras un suspiro. Sus mejillas ardían y también el cosquilleo iba en aumento haciéndolo querer continuar y llegar hasta al final, pero una voz en su conciencia le decía que tenía que regresar a casa o en verdad su madre se preocuparía, además de que tenía algo de miedo de lo que sucedería si le dejaba avanzar -tengo que...

Eso ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre, en parte le molestaba que Nezumi siempre lo callara con un beso porque no todos los días estaría de buenas para soportar esa falta de interés hacia sus opiniones, pero por otra creía que podría acostumbrarse a esa muestra extraña de afecto y dominio. Porque debía reconocer que Nezumi como dominante... era lo más excitante del mundo.

Asustado un poco por esos pensamientos sacados de una película _XXX_ y ese lenguaje vulgar y detonante del sexo, hizo que momentáneamente olvidara las sensaciones para concentrarse en separarse de ese depredador. Gracioso, se sentía como una presa siendo devorada y mordido en el cuello por otro animal.

-Nezu... mi...

-¿Hmm? -Nezumi gruñó, sin suspender los besos en esa sensible parte del cuerpo. Aún insatisfecho volvió a buscar los labios de Shion que ya estaban sonrojados e hinchados y volvió a introducir su lengua en esa cavidad húmeda.

-Mi madre... me espera -alcanzó a decir cuando fue liberado del contacto - Detente...

El pelinegro lanzó un bufido, pero no parecía molesto.

-Sé que quieres continuar, tú mismo me lo has propuesto.

-Pero no ahora -jadeó. Nezumi sonrió, sabiendo de ante mano que detenerse ahora era la mejor decisión. Con lentitud se puso de pie y ayudó al albino a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, ¿o te gusta tanto mi pijama? -exclamó divertido mientras le acomodaba el cuello. Shion se sonrojó, subió rápido hacia su habitación, dejándolo ahí.

Nezumi suspiró. Cierto, tenía que limpiar el causante de todo.

Cuando el albino ingresó a la alcoba se aseguró de ponerle el seguro a la puerta, sabiendo que su ya novio sería tan pervertido de entrar cuando él aún estuviera desnudo. Rápido desabrochó el resto de la fila de botones, culpa de Nezumi mientras buscaba su ropa con la mirada.

Escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a la alcoba, su nerviosismo aumentó haciéndole temblar las manos y tambalearse un poco. No era muy bueno en trabajos bajo presión. En menos de un dos segundos ya se estaba poniendo su pantalón con torpeza. Los golpes en la puerta lo tensaron.

-¿Shion? Después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿todavía te apena que te vea desnudo? -escuchó el comentario irónico y burlón de su pareja. Abrió la puerta, encontrándolo con una sonrisa idiota -¿Qué harás cuando llegue el momento?, ¿vas a querer que te haga el amor con los ojos cerrados o con una venda?

-¡No digas eso! -se sonrojó por sacar ese tema. El pelinegro le acarició su cabello y entró a su alcoba -Eres un pervertido.

-Tú lo eres -comenzó a desnudarse ante la mirada del albino - Tú lo sugeriste, al parecer ya quieres sentir placer.

-¡Cállate!

-Y te excita verme desnudo, ¿verdad? -cuando Shion ladeó la cabeza para no verlo le dio la razón - Tú eres el pequeño niño pervertido, no yo.

Esta vez Shion sintió que sus comentarios lo estaban ofendiendo, no supo por qué pero de pronto se sintió nostálgico, las burlas de Nezumi lo estaban lastimando. No era un urgido que necesitaba sexo a la fuerza, sólo quería...

-Quieres que te toque -se cambió los pantalones - Quieres que toda mi atención este hacia ti. Eres un niñito pervertido que quiere experimentar -rió.

Shion mordió su labio inferior.

-Sólo quería... saber que se siente hacer eso con la persona que quiero -susurró y sin decir más, se alejó de la habitación.

-¿Shion...? -Nezumi sintió un nudo en su garganta, con un mal presentimiento se puso los zapatos rápidamente y fue a la planta baja, solo para ver cómo Shion desaparecía tras la puerta antes de azotarla con fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió y salió al exterior -¡Demonios!

El albino había bajado las escaleras tan rápido que hasta Nezumi creyó que la enfermedad era un mito.

Al llegar a la calle sólo descubrió que Shion daba vuelta en la esquina. Comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Shion corría con fuerzas al saber que venía tras él, por eso trataba de acelerar el paso. Sabía que Shion no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos físicos y de solo hacerlo ponía en riesgo su vida. ¡Maldición era tan idiota! Si no hubiera dicho aquellas palabras estúpidas.

Shion podía escuchar a Nezumi llamarle cada vez mas cerca. No quería que le alcanzara pero ya le comenzaba a faltar el aire, hasta que finalmente tropezó.

Nezumi se apresuró mas al ver a Shion tropezar. Estaba preocupado de sobrepasara su límite.

- ¡Shion! - Nezumi se agachó frente a el. Algunos transeúntes le miraron algo curiosos pero no les prestó atención.

Shion no le respondió, mantenía su cabeza baja y veía como respiraba erráticamente.

Probó a llamarle nuevamente pero notó como su cuerpo temblaba. Podía notar ligeros espasmos y entonces pudo notar en la acera como caían pequeñas gotas, no, eran lágrimas.

- Shion.

- Yo... Lo...

- No hables - Nezumi ordenó tratando de pensar que hacer. Nezumi le dio la espalda extendiendo sus brazos - Sube. No puedes caminar en ese estado.

Shion le miro casi confundido. Casi no podía pensar claramente. Simplemente tuvo que optar por hacerle caso. Había sido algo estúpido salir corriendo sabiendo bien las consecuencias. Paso los brazos por los hombros sintiendo como Nezumi había aprovechado para agarrarle bien.

- Lo siento - escucho a Nezumi murmurar.

- Eres un tonto... - dijo con esfuerzo.

- Lo sé, pero no tanto como tu.

Shion decidió no hablar sabía que lo que había hecho era una locura pero impulsado por sus emociones se había dejado llevar.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- Por haberme venido a buscar. - de verdad le estaba agradecido no sabía que haría en medio de la calle en tal condición.

Nezumi no respondió. Decidió llevar a cuestas a Shion a su casa. Con tal ya estaba fuera, además era su responsabilidad.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que la rata blanca colapsó.

- Cállate y conduce.

- Al menos déjame apreciarlo.

Ambos estaban en un automóvil negro iban a una velocidad un tanto lenta tratando de no perder el rastro de sus "sujetos".

- Parece que siempre están juntos. Una linda amistad ¿no crees?

- No me interesa.

- De verdad. Que es fascinante. Ya quiero tener a esos muchachos en mis manos.

- ¡Deja de fantasear que los perdemos! - dijo Rashi con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Nezumi y Shion habían cruzado en una esquina. Los siguieron hasta que llegaron a un sitio que no podían alcanzar.

- ¿Tomarán el metro? Es una lástima.

- No podemos seguirlos hasta allá - dijo Rashi resignado.

- Puedo intentar...

- ¡Ni lo pienses! - dijo alterado sabía que ese idiota de Fennec era capaz de entrar con todo y auto a la estación.

Ya en el metro el albino pudo sentarse y descansar, aún le costaba trabajo respirar, sus pulmones y garganta ardían, y qué decir del dolor de cabeza. Nezumi se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda, era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Ninguno quiso entablar alguna conversación, uno porque ni siquiera podía hablar y otro porque se sentía demasiado culpable para eso; de hecho prefería disfrutar del silencio ajeno. Nezumi suspiró y recargó su espalda al asiento.

-¿Mejor? -el albino afirmó con la cabeza y tras una exhalación también se recargó - En verdad lo siento.

-No hablemos de eso -respondió con menos dificultad. Aún las palabras dichas por su pareja le dolían.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada, fue un idiota por exponer a Shion a tales situaciones. Lo conocía perfectamente, debió haberse imaginado que saldría corriendo, pero en vez de prestar atención siguió hablando como un idiota. Ahora que rememoraba todo, sus frases ya no eran para nada graciosas, sintió ganas de golpear algo.

Shion suspiró de nueva cuenta y cerró un poco sus ojos. Aún era temprano, suerte la de ellos que el metro no estuviera tan lleno como en otras ocasiones en las que era imposible el acceso de más gente y el medio de transporte estaba a punto de explotar de tantos individuos.

Justo en frente había un señor trajeado que cada minuto miraba su reloj de bolsillo. A lado de ellos, casi a cinco espacios, estaba una señora junto con una niña. Y de pie un grupo de adolescentes casi de su edad que reían a cada segundo por un chiste o balbuceo de las integrantes. Nezumi rodó los ojos tras escuchar una de esas graciosadas. Era increíble su nivel de estupidez.

Comenzó a pensar cosas sin sentido: si Shion fuera esa clase de gente ¿le habría gustado igual?... Definitivamente no, y menos con ese retraso mental. Shion era alguien mucho más especial e inteligente, quizás otra razón por la que se sintió tan atraído hacia él. Ahora, si él hubiera sido así de idiota... bueno lo había sido, entonces Shion jamás se hubiera fijado en él justo como ocurrió hace un momento. Qué graciosos eran los sentimientos y el amor.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando que su respiración ya estaba nivelada y que al parecer miraba hacia la ventana de frente.

Sin miedo, dirigió su mano hacia la del albino para tomarla. Shion se sobresaltó por el contacto, bajó la mirada y encontró sus manos entrelazadas, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, apretó más el agarre.

Pronto llegaron a su destino, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia su destino. En el camino evitaron cualquier tipo de contacto debido a la cantidad de gente que ya había en la calle. Claramente aún les avergonzaba demostrar su relación, sobre todo cuando era tan mal vista por la sociedad.

Llegaron a la puerta, afortunadamente no había gente, ni en la colonia ni en la tienda.

-Gracias por traerme -sonrió nervioso el albino.

-No me lo agradezcas, era lo mínimo que debía hacer, después de lo que te dije.

-En serio, ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Shion... -se acercó y lo tomó del rostro - Fue una broma, un chiste estúpido, un momento de idiotez e inmadurez. Por supuesto que eso no pienso de ti, al contrario, me parece increíble que digas tus sentimientos sin tanto temor, que seas abierto conmigo. Me gusta mucho eso de ti, por favor no dejes de hacerlo... y yo prometeré no hacer más bromas como esas.

-No importa -bajó la mirada - De cualquier forma, aún no es momento, creo que en parte tenía curiosidad y quería experimentar pero... es demasiado pronto.

-Tal vez, pero cuando lo sea -de acuerdo, tampoco era como si pudiera planear aquello. Por el momento Nezumi guardó silencio y se tornó rojo, al igual que Shion. Poco a poco deshizo su agarre.

-... Mejor ya entro, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

Shion se dirigió a la entrada pero se detuvo al segundo paso, seguido se giró y se acercó al pelinegro. Con cierta timidez lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y acercó sus rostros. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno e inexperto beso. No paso mucho cuando Nezumi tomó el control, aumentando de nivel el contacto y acariciando el cabello del otro con cierta desesperación.

Jamás pensaron que podían estar así todo el día.

Finalmente se separaron.

-Nos vemos después.

Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza. Vio como Shion entraba a la tienda y también cómo cerraba la puerta. Sin nada que hacer retomó sus pasos hacia el metro, quizás su madre ya había llegado.

Shion se mantuvo recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y una boba sonrisa adornando su rostro, tras un suspiro lleno de felicidad y paz, abrió sus ojos quedandose paralizado.

Su madre lo miraba desde la esquina de la tienda con seriedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡Karan is the Final Boss! XD nah, mentira pero bueno ¿qué sucederá con Shion? Nezumi siempre con su lengua larga y actitud mata pasiones.

Pero así lo amamos.

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz **Gracias! Sí sería vergonzoso, uno haciéndolo y uno escuchándolo, da pena ajena xD Ojalá te guste, un beso enorme!

**yukio87 **Muchas gracias yukio! Mmm buenas dudas xD lo de la canción y el padrino se sabrán después, ya que falta muchooooooo para el gran final .; ten paciencia por favor. Esperamos te guste el capítulo. Un beso!

**Sora **Efectivamente Sora, estuviste a punto de no ser mencionada aquí xDD Nezumi es el nuevo galán soñado de toda mujer D: Gracias por escribirnos! De alguna manera, claro, aunque se lleven por delante muchos muertos O.o Besos!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Aqui nuevo cap, algo rapidito pero espero que les guste.

**Carlac94: **¿Karan vio el beso? Que no cunda el pánico xDD Besos!

**Advertencias:**

Drama (no tanto) Karan confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXI**

"Viaje"

* * *

><p>Shion rogó que la seriedad de su madre fuera motivo de su tardanza, y no porque hubiera visto lo que había ocurrido hacía unos instantes... aunque algo le decía que desde ese punto tenía un completo panorama de lo que sucedía afuera, se sintió idiota por haber hecho eso sin pensar en donde estaba.<p>

Tragó saliva y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente.

Karan se aclaró la garganta un tanto seria. Estaba organizando algunos pasteles en el mostrador cuando había visto a Shion acercarse junto a Nezumi a la tienda. Por lo visto Nezumi era un buen chico y le había acompañado hasta allí. Parecían charlar antes de despedirse, quiso sonreír con lo agradable que le resultaba ver a su hijo tan feliz. Shion parecía que ya iba a entrar a la tienda cuando lo vio girarse y acercarse a Nezumi de una manera tan inesperada. Casi se le cae un uno de los pasteles de las manos. Tenía que haber visto mal ¡pero claro que aquello había sido un beso! No era tonta para no saberlo. Quiso creer que el ángulo desde el que estaba le dio una mala perspectiva de lo sucedido pero entonces Shion entró sacándola de su estupefacción.

Shion había entrado a la tienda con semblante nada conocido para ella y algo agitado y sonrojado. Pudo notar el miedo en el rostro de Shion al verla directamente a los ojos y fijarse en su presencia.

- Shion...- le llamó. No sabía que decir o como hablarle en ese momento.

- Mamá...- dijo algo helado.

- Shion ¿eso que acabo de ver que fue? - trató de preguntarle directamente. Lo primero sería confirmarlo de su boca antes de sacar alguna conclusión.

Shion sintió sus piernas temblar había sido un tonto confianzudo. Casi que había olvidado realmente que su madre podía estar en la tienda o podía haberle visto, ¿cómo había pasado?

- Yo... - ¿cómo podía comenzar a explicar? ¿Qué le iba a decir? era evidente que no podía mentir, ya lo había hecho la última vez y no era algo que le hubiera gustado mucho hacer. Su madre aún parecía estar esperando alguna explicación lo cual le ponía nervioso - Mamá a mi... - sus labios temblaban poniéndolo en evidencia - A mi me gusta Nezumi - había terminado por decir.

Karan simplemente se quedó pasmada ante aquellas palabras, trataba de procesar lo dicho.

- Shion, ¿pero qué...?- ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa - Debe ser un error ¿no? - ella trató de explicar - Sé que esta etapa de tu vida es algo difícil y hay muchos cambios en ti y que Nezumi sea un amigo muy preciado para ti, pero... - entonces allí se dio cuenta. Nezumi siempre estaba allí para Shion, siempre estaba pendiente por él, incluso se había involucrado en algo tan peligroso como el asunto con Moon Drop.

- Eso lo sé. Pero yo quiero a Nezumi -trató de aguantar. Su madre parecía querer renegar de lo que le había dicho.

- Shion, ¿estás seguro? - escuchó que ella le preguntó - No tengo problema alguno con la homosexualidad pero...

- Sé que está mal visto pero... yo de verdad quiero a Nezumi - no sabía que más podía decir.

Karan suspiró algo cansada - Bueno dejémoslo así. Pero ustedes... - ella recordó que su hijo no había pasado la noche en casa confiando en Nezumi - Ustedes no habrán hecho nada aún ¿no? - dijo con algo de incertidumbre.

Shion no sabía que decir, se sentía horriblemente acorralado con esa pregunta, era algo vergonzosa.

- ¡Claro que no! - dijo avergonzado con los colores en el rostro. Si tal solo supiera que estaban a unos pasos...

- Está bien - suspiró dejando la conversación por finalizada - Cámbiate para que me ayudes.

Shion asintió y salió corriendo a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>Había terminado por volver viendo a su madre recostada en el mueble.<p>

- Hola.

- Bienvenido - dijo ella - Sales muy temprano hoy - dijo estirándose en el mueble.

- Salí a acompañar a Shion a su casa - dijo despreocupado.

- ¿A Shion? ¿así que lo invitaste a él?

- ¿Por qué no lo haría? - ella se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo pensé que habías llevado a alguien más a la obra.

- No hay muchas personas que realmente sepan apreciar el teatro. No voy a invitar a cualquiera.

Ella rió ante la respuesta de su hijo. No conocía mucho a Shion pero parecía disfrutar mucho de aquello.

- ¿Y aquella chica de la otra vez? - probó a preguntar.

- ¿Qué..?.- entonces recordó que se refería a Ann - Creo que sería la última persona a la que invitaría - dijo con burla.

Su madre le miró algo curiosa pero permaneció callada.

- Tengo algo que decirte...

- ¿Qué es?

- Iré a No.5 - eso dejó a su madre un tanto pasmada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para vacaciones? - dijo extrañada.

- La próxima semana.

- ¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué?

- Es parte de un viaje escolar - no podía decirle la verdad. Si ella se enteraba era capaz de hacer lo posible para que no fuera.

- ¿Ah?

- Es como una excusión o algo parecido.

- Ya veo. Aunque pensé que no hacían ese tipo de actividades hoy en día - rió - Nezumi, ¿sabes? ayer me acordé de tu padrino.

Nezumi detuvo su caminata a su habitación.

- Ayer en la noche se presentaron dos trabajadores del laboratorio donde tu padrino trabajaba - Nezumi le miró petrificado - Parece que quieren que haga parte de una campaña ecológica con ellos.

-¡¿Qué...?!

-Al principio me negué porque creí que no me daría tiempo, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Después de todo es por el bien del planeta.

-Ni creas que irás, no confío en ese lugar.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué no confías?... ¿ya has ido?

Nezumi acomodó su cabello hacia atrás demostrando su frustración.

-Eso no importa... espera, dijiste que vinieron dos personas del laboratorio, ¿cómo eran?

-Bueno parecían simples empleados de bata blanca. No recuerdo bien su aspecto, ¿por qué?

El pelinegro guardó silencio, todo indicaba que ya sabían mucho más de él de lo que imaginaba, ósea que su intento absurdo de perderlos anoche fue en vano. Ahora sólo faltaba descubrir si conocían de Shion. Elyurias se preocupó un poco al notar el rostro tan angustiado de su hijo.

-¿Te preocupa algo? -acarició su cabello. Nezumi salió de su trance.

-Por favor no vayas, no es necesario.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -casi quería gritarle a su madre toda la verdad, pero lo más preferible era guardarse todo, además si todo salía bien podrían salir a No.5 lo más rápido posible. Aunque le preocupaba el hecho de que ya supieran dónde vivía.

-Por favor -pensó rápido en una excusa - Esas campañas quitan mucho el tiempo y tú ya no tienes de ese tiempo y el poco que te queda deberías dedicarlo a tí misma.

Su madre pareció recapacitar.

-Además, ¿qué dirán los medios si te ven en una manifestación? Porque estate segura que habrá de estas en las campañas.

-No había pensado en eso... que bueno que no accedí en el momento -sonrió aliviada.

-Sí, que bien... otra cosa, por favor ya no les abras a esas personas, son tan necias que podrían hacerte algo.

-Pero eran muy amables -Elyurias se tornó seria, seguido suspiró -De acuerdo, hombre de la casa.

Al menos ya tenía una preocupación menos, ahora le urgía irse a No.5 con Shion y su madre. Estaba pensando seriamente en llevar a Inukashi con ellos, podría ser de gran ayuda, incluso el padre de ésta.

Angustiado por la presencia de ese par de científicos, decidió hablarle a Shion.

Shion terminó de ayudar a su madre. Cuando volteó notó que esta parecía distante, pensando y con la mirada perdida.

El albino suspiró silenciosamente, vaya suerte la suya, aún no quería que su madre se enterara. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la nueva mirada de Safu y ahora no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con su madre, aunque ésta le aclaró que no estaba en contra de la homosexualidad pero... el tema era demasiado difícil de digerir, en su vida se imaginó a lado de un hombre... tampoco de una mujer, ya que él nunca fue muy perspicaz o hábil ante el lenguaje femenino o cualquier muestra de romance, ahora entendía porque Safu había sido tan directa, sino él jamás hubiera entendido las señales.

Pero si aceptarse como era significaba estar con Nezumi... sería feliz de esa manera.

-¿Mamá? -Karan lo miró con una sonrisa -¿De verdad me aceptas con esta inclinación?

- Claro que sí, aunque seas... diferente, siempre has sido mi hijo y mi amor es incondicional -se acercó y lo abrazó - Perdón por preocuparte.

-Perdona por no haberte dicho.

-Entones ya son... pareja -pudo notar que a su madre aún le dificultaba hablar de eso. Afirmó levemente - La verdad, me alegra, Nezumi siempre te ha cuidado, estoy agradecida con él. Supongo que es la mejor pareja... que pudiste encontrar.

Shion se ruborizó. Con Nezumi se sentía seguro de hablar sobre esa preferencia, pero con su madre obviamente prefería salir corriendo.

-Cambiemos de tema -sonrió. Shion suspiró, relajando sus músculos.

-... Por cierto mamá, estábamos pensando ir a No.5 la próxima semana, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer?

Karan colocó su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Mmm... No tengo encargos, así que no hay problema. ¿Quién más irá a parte de Nezumi?

-No estoy seguro.

-Bueno... -fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular. Shion se disculpó, subió a su habitación y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Shion, tengo que decirte algo muy importante asi que escucha con atención -en la otra línea no se escuchó ruido alguno - Mi madre me contó que ayer en la noche vinieron dos trabajadores de Moon Drop.

-¿A tu casa? -pudo detectar el asombro en la voz de Shion.

-Sí, le estaba pidiendo a mi madre que se uniera a una campaña ecológica.

-¿Y qué dijo ella?

-Ese no es el punto... ya saben dónde vivo y con esto rectifico mi teoría de que nuestro encuentro en el teatro no fue una coincidencia... ten mucho cuidado Shion, supongo que aún no saben dónde vives.

-... -Shion estaba alarmado, ¿qué querían de Nezumi y de él? -¿Crees que ellos...?

-Lo mejor será no vernos en un tiempo por si quieren conseguir tu dirección siguiéndome. También tratemos de no usar el uniforme o de por lo menos esconderlo.

-Pero...

-También intentaremos salir lo más pronto posible hacia No.5... ¡ah! y coméntale a tu mamá de esto, por si llegan a tocar a su casa.

A Shion no le quedó de otra más que afirmar a todas las indicaciones.

-También ten cuidado, Nezumi -no podía evitar sentirse así de preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que a quién quieren es a ti... será mejor que me vaya.

- Nezumi, cuídate... - se apresuró a decir algo preocupado.

- ¿Con quien crees que hablas? En dado caso debes ser tu quien tenga cuidado.- dijo antes de colgar dejando a Shion con las palabras en la boca.

- Es un tonto... ¿por qué no puede entender que me preocupa? - Shion dejó su teléfono en la cama. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado si de verdad le estaban buscando aunque Nezumi parecía ser algo extremista e incluso paranoico, pero aquello se debía relacionar con lo visto en el laboratorio. Confiaba que Nezumi era fuerte, pero hasta los más fuertes caen, eran las cosas que aquellos libros le habían enseñado. Además no podía evitar pensar que Nezumi y su madre estaban en peligro, así mismo como su madre ya se veía involucrada.

Se sentía mal de cierta manera por haber causado tantos problemas. De pronto ya no deseaba tanto una cura para su condición prefería vivir con aquello y si tenía que morir temprano no le importaba... de seguro Nezumi lo golpearía o le gritaría por pensar eso.

Entonces recordó lo sucedido en el teatro aquel terrible dolor de cabeza. Era como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su cabeza. No entendía que le había causado tan repentina situación. Pero realmente tuvo miedo, pensó que moriría de dolor. Agitó su cabeza olvidando aquel extraño suceso. Bajó las escaleras para seguir ayudando a su madre en lo que podía.

* * *

><p>- Viejo, nos vamos a No.5<p>

- Pero ¿qué demonios estás diciendo, mocosa?

- Eso mismo. Si fuera por mí iría sola pero necesito que un "adulto" nos acompañe.

- ¿Nos?

- Iremos Shion, Nezumi y yo.

- ¿Pero para qué quieres ir allí? además aún estas en periodo de clases.

- ¡Eso lo sé! pero no hay tiempo - ella se sentó en el comedor alejada de su padre - ¿Recuerdas acerca de lo que te pregunté?

- ¿Ah? si... de mi trabajo. Tengo una pregunta... ¿De dónde habías sacado esa foto?

- De tu escritorio - Rikiga estuvo a punto de reclamarle - Pero me sirvió de mucho. De todos modos tú sabes lo que ocurre con Shion. Nezumi vio algo extraño allí dentro así que estamos investigando que...

- ¿Pero en qué problemas se están metiendo ustedes?! - dijo Rikiga ya preocupado - ¿Además que ha visto ese muchacho allí dentro? se supone que solo lo hice para ayudar a Shion.

- Sé porque lo hiciste, pero ese lugar no es nada confiable Nezumi vio que allí dentro están llevando experimentos extraños con personas.

- ¿De nuevo? ¡Maldición!

- Tenemos que ir a No.5 para hablar con el padrino de Nezumi y saber realmente lo que sucede. Además quizás el pueda saber algo acerca de la enfermedad de Shion.

- Esto es peligroso, mocosa - Rikiga se recargó en la silla - Esos tipos si saben que los están investigando vendrán a borrarnos.

- No es algo que hubiera considerado. Pero necesito que vengas con nosotros. No se puede salir de No.6 sin un adulto que nos escolte.

Rikiga suspiró ya cansado.

- Además la madre de Shion vendrá.

- ¿Karan irá?

- Por supuesto. Pero creo que sólo con ella bastará entonces si estás tan ocupado...

- Claro que iré. Un montón de mocosos como ustedes a excepción de Shion y Karan no pueden ir solos por ahí. Haré los preparativos.

Al menos no había sido tan difícil convencer a su padre.

* * *

><p>Elyurias se había quedado viendo el pasillo oscuro por donde Nezumi había desaparecido.<p>

Seguía algo cansada por el evento de la noche anterior por lo menos un domingo tenía libre. Aún no comprendía ¿por qué Nezumi había dicho aquello? Además de que no confiara en esas personas, sonaban como una conclusión un tanto apresurada de su parte.

Claro, estaba en parte el esfuerzo que debía llevar unirse y promocionar la campaña. Su agenda era un tanto apretada aún así era algo llamativo para ella. Algo que nunca había hecho. Claro que ya le había prometido a Nezumi que no aceptaría. No podía romper su promesa.

Vio rápidamente la tarjeta que le habían dado dejándola en la mesa de ratona.

Shion tuvo especial cuidado de no ser visto por alguien que considerara sospechoso, cambiando de vez en cuando de calle y mirando cada segundo hacia atrás y a los coches o personas que pasaban cerca. Todo gracias a Nezumi que le había contagiado su paranoia.

Finalmente llegó a la escuela, corrió hacia el interior y así pudo lanzar un suspiro; aquellos movimientos lo habían cansado, pero afortunadamente había llegado temprano. Se dirigió a su salón y sorpresa se llevó al encontrar al pelinegro.

-Nezumi, llegaste temprano.

El susodicho suspiró.

-Me levanté temprano -aunque claro que Shion sabía la verdadera razón - Escucha, hoy nos reuniremos con Inukashi en el receso.

-De acuerdo.

-Shion, buenos días -saludó de buen humor Safu. El pelinegro rodó los ojos - Hoy llegaste más temprano de lo usual.

El albino sonrió, correspondiendo el saludo.

Pronto las clases iniciaron y a esa misma velocidad llegó el receso. Nezumi ya se había puesto de pie y había salido del salón, tras oír como su albino trataba de excusarse con Safu, porque realmente no soportaba estar a lado de ella.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres comer conmigo? -Safu le había preguntado casi con agresividad, aunque Shion sabía perfectamente que más que exigir una respuesta parecía afectada de ese repentino desinterés.

-No se trata de ti, Safu. Tengo que resolver algo con Nezumi.

-... Me parece que él es quien quiere separarnos... pero no importa.

-Safu, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga y Nezumi no quiere separarnos, sólo tenemos que resolver algo.

-¿Y no me puedes explicar ese "algo"? - dijo casi en un murmullo.

El albino mantuvo el mutismo por unos instantes hasta que fue roto por su propio suspiro.

-... Es secreto.

Un llamado desde el exterior puso fin a la conversación. Shion salió del salón con rapidez, dejando a Safu más que molesta por haber sido interrumpida por Nezumi.

-Rápido, Inukashi nos espera.

No tardaron en correr hacia la azotea. Como siempre la castaña los esperaba con molestia.

-Llegan tarde y ya tengo hambre -les reclamó.

-Perdón Inukashi, nos entretuvimos -Shion trató de explicarle más a la otra parecía no le importarle.

-Quería decirles que mi padre también nos acompañará al viaje -Shion soltó un suspiro y Nezumi tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

- Espero que nos sirva de algo.- con un tono tosco.

- ¡Oye! Él conoce más del laboratorio que nosotros, ¿no te parece suficiente?

-Lo que menos necesitamos es más gente involucrada, aunque supongo que está al corriente de todo ¿no? -

- Bueno perdón, pero ya está al tanto. Además no me iba a dejar ir sino iba él -mintió con trabajo, después de todo creía que la presencia de su padre la haría sentir más segura, no importaba que fuera un director gordo y calvo.

-Qué patético -Nezumi se burló, la parte negativa de mentir sobre eso.

-No me importa lo que pienses, se hará como ya dijimos. Irá mi padre y la madre de Shion.

-Ahora la cuestión es saber: ¿cuándo? -Shion miró a Nezumi, éste suspiró.

-Mientras más rápido mejor.

-Eso lo sabemos animal, di la fecha -la castaña rió ante el apodo y Nezumi le dedicó una mirada de lo más fría.

-¿Pueden el miércoles?

Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a los presentes, jamás imaginaron que ese pronto significaría en unos dos días.

-... Le preguntaré a mi viejo... ¿tú Shion?

-Creo que no habrá problema.

Terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo en otros puntos y finalmente Inukashi regresó para tomar su almuerzo. El día transcurrió de lo más normal con la impartición de las demás materias y con el taller.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Nezumi salió del club de teatro para buscar al albino. Al hallarlo se acercó con una sonrisa traviesa y, estando lo suficientemente cerca, le dio un beso con discreción en la cabeza. El albino lo miró asombrado para después sonreír.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?

-Está... -pero Safu se interpuso.

-Perdón Shion, pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo -miró con frialdad a Nezumi - A solas.

Al albino no le quedó de otra más que acceder. Nezumi se despidió con normalidad, aunque obviamente estaba molesto. Una vez solos la castaña lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta un pasillo bastante solitario.

-Safu qué...

-¿Por qué van a ir a No.5?

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas el tonto, los escuché... ¿por qué tienes que irte hasta allá?

-... No puedo decírtelo.

-Es la razón por la que siempre desapareces en receso ¿verdad?

Shion afirmó tras vacilar.

-No te dejan entrar a No.5 sin...

-Lo sé, por eso irá mi madre -eso pareció calmar, en teoría a la castaña.

-¿Y por qué Nezumi va a ir, e Inukashi?

-... No puedo decírtelo. - desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Perdona Safu, tal vez pueda contártelo después.

Shion se giró y salió del instituto. Algo le dijo a Safu que ese no era un simple viaje.

Entendía que Shion pasara tiempo ahora con Nezumi, pero tampoco quería estar sola. De la noche a la mañana no podía separarse de Shion. Era difícil para ella, además de ver a Shion "amar" a otra persona.

Había terminado por seguirlos hasta la azotea. Pensaba que hacía mal pero cuando les escuchó mencionar No.5 y la manera tan seria que hablaban de eso como si fuera un caso de vida o muerte la dejaban intranquila. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos?

Shion había alcanzado a Nezumi quien parecía esperarle en la entrada. No podía evitar pensar que Safu quizás estaba muy cerca de ellos. Aunque sonara cruel lo más que podía hacer era alejarla y evitar que se involucrara en esto, ya se disculparía luego con ella.

- ¿Qué te dijo? Pareces preocupado.

- Safu nos siguió y nos oyó hablar en la azotea - murmuró.

- Esa mocosa es muy persistente.

- Me preocupa que se entere de algo. No la quiero involucrar en esto.

- Entonces sólo ignórala - dijo Nezumi fríamente. Shion detuvo sus pasos.

- ¿Ignorarla? yo... no podría - dijo con un tono tembloroso - Solo le haría daño.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Entonces evitemos hablar del tema. Irnos a No.5 es nuestra prioridad.

- Lo sé.

El automóvil seguía lentamente a unos cuantos metros a los muchachos.

- ¡Esto es aburrido! Aunque parecen siempre ir juntos. No sería mejor llevarlos ahora. Podría ser procesado como un caso de secuestro en la policía.

- No aún. Además hay testigos - señaló evidentemente a una señora que sacaba a pasear a su perro.

- ¡Qué fastidio! ¿Oye y qué sabes de mi querida Elyurias? - preguntó algo emocionado.

- La verdad nada. Nuestros hombres ya hicieron un primer acercamiento. Hemos esperado su respuesta pero parece que ella no está interesada. Quizás ese mocoso ya le ha alertado.

- Eso lo pone más difícil. Pero me gustaría también agregarla a mi colección.

- No te entusiasmes con cosas peligrosas. Si esa mujer desaparece se armará un gran escándalo.

- ¿Quién dice que desaparecería? - Fennec sonrió alertando a Rashi.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres?

* * *

><p>Shion había terminado por acercarse a la panadería. Le pidió casi insistentemente a Nezumi que se marchara unos metros antes de llegar. En primera porque no quería que su madre los viera juntos en ese momento. Aunque su madre decía aceptarlo tampoco quería parecer tan descarado de andar así tan abiertamente. Su madre de seguro lo debería ver raro.<p>

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Majestad? - Shion se tensó un poco. No sabía que excusa inventarle a Nezumi sin que pareciera ofensivo de su parte.

- Es que... ya estoy cerca. No es necesario que llegues hasta allá.

Nezumi simplemente entrecerró sus ojos. Shion era muy mal actor y mentiroso, era algo de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta.

- Simplemente no te creo. ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Es que... - a Shion se le enredó la lengua - Mi madre nos vio... ya sabes ayer... frente a...

Nezumi pareció procesar lo dicho. Claro no había prestado atención o siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que Karan los viera. El sólo estaba en su nube disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto.

Sin embargo la noticia en vez de preocuparle le provocó cierta gracia. Shion frunció la entreceja ante las carcajadas de su novio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Lo siento... -se disculpó con trabajo -Es sólo que no me esperaba esto. Quizás me rio por nervios.

El albino no supo cómo contestar aquello.

-Y pensar que queríamos que se mantuviera en secreto... debimos tener más cuidado, ¿a quién se le ocurrió besarse enfrente del lugar? -el otro se ruborizó -¿Y qué dijo?

-... Que nos apoyaba -Nezumi lo miró sorprendido - Pero no por eso vamos a exhibirnos - su rostro se sonrojó.

-Yo no he dicho nada... entonces me voy, regresa con cuidado -el pelinegro miró hacia todas las direcciones y finalmente, tras descubrir que no había nadie, tomó a su albino del rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-También ten cuidado -recibió sólo una sonrisa petulante.

* * *

><p>-Vaya, vaya... ya decía yo que tenían una amistad envidiable -Fennec soltó tras un silbido, pudo ver por el rabillo de ojo como Rashi apretaba con fuerza el volante - Eso explica muchas cosas -rió.<p>

-Suficiente.

-¿No crees que es gracioso? Nuestros ratones de laboratorio tienen un romance secreto.

-No me parece en nada gracioso.

-Vamos, no seas homofóbico -torció su sonrisa -Hacen una tierna pareja.

De acuerdo, el sarcasmo de su compañero lo estaba poniendo en verdad de mal humor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue silenciarlo con un grito y un golpe que activo el claxon, aunque se arrepintió de aquello, el par de mocosos habían girado su rostro hacia la calle, suerte que estaban perfectamente ocultos en un callejón.

-¡Mira lo que ocasionas! -le reclamó a Fennec, éste sólo hizo un puchero.

-No me eches la culpa de tus idioteces -recibió una mirada fría - Ya, ya... tranquilo.

Rashi suspiró. No sabía porqué pero aquella idea de que fueran pareja no le resultaba para nada benefactor. Aunque su compañero parecía tener una idea contraria.

* * *

><p>El albino ingresó rápido a su casa por misma petición del pelinegro. Ese claxon que resonó a una calle no les pareció normal. De cualquier forma ahora se sentía realmente seguro en su hogar. Entró a la cocina y saludó a su madre.<p>

-Vaya, ahora regresaste sólo -sonrió con cierta picardía -Pensé que Nezumi te iba a acompañar.

-Bueno... -se tornó nervioso - Lo hizo.

-No me digas -fingió sorpresa y ofensa - Dile que no porque ya sean novios tiene que ser mal educado y no venir a saludarme.

-Mamá...

-El trato con él será el mismo, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-De hecho... yo le pedí que no viniera -ahora su madre no fingió sorpresa - Es que... ¿no te incomoda vernos... así?

- ¿Así? -repitió, analizando el significado de esa palabra en ese contexto -¿Como pareja?

Shion se ruborizó y Karan suspiro y sonrió.

-Ya te dije que si eres feliz yo te apoyaré... además siempre me agradó Nezumi, te cuida y ciertamente creo que te quiere.

-Gracias...

-Invítalo a comer un día, también me servirá para ya no verlo como el amigo de mi hijo.

Ahora sí, Shion no pudo disimular su nerviosismo.

Su madre verdad lo ponía en una situación un tanto vergonzosa. De seguro Nezumi no tendría problema alguno pero él no podía evitar pensar nerviosamente en las personas a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Había llegado al terminal algo apresurado. Tuvo que falsificar un documento por lo menos para que ella lo firmara y creyera que su "viaje escolar" era legítimo. Ella había insistido en acompañarle pero se había negado rotundamente. Era claro que el día de decidía mentir tan descaradamente parecía que el destino quería hacer lo posible para evitar su cometido.<p>

Bajó por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo. Se había fijado que no había nadie siguiéndole. Desde aquellos días estaba paranoico según Shion. Quizás exageraba pero ya las cosas se habían salido de control cuando aquellos tipos habían tocado la puerta de su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba dejar a su madre sola en aquel sitio no le parecía del todo factible. Pero su madre era inocente y no la podía meter en problemas además de darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía. Sólo podía confiar que estaría bien. Después de todo ella se lo había prometido.

- Llegas tarde - escuchó la voz tajante de Inukashi quien estaba cruzada de brazos junto a su calvo padre. A su lado también estaba Karan y Shion.

- Tuve algunos contratiempos - fue lo único que se dignó a decir. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba simplemente frente a la madre de Shion - Siento la demora - agregó. De todas maneras no podía dejar que su carácter tomara el control. Además estaba el padre de Inukashi de seguro se pondría como una fiera si escuchaba como le hablaba a su "florecita".

- Tranquilo, aún hay tiempo - dijo Karan calmando la tensión en el ambiente.

- Toma tu boleto. No lo pierdas - siseó Inukashi entregándole el ticket. Sonrió de forma burlona tomando el trozo de papel.

Viajarían en el tren expreso, tomaría algo de tiempo pero era lo más rápido que habían podido encontrar. Los vuelos estaban atestados por lo que conseguir un boleto sería más difícil en tan corto tiempo.

Shion había permanecido expectante casi ni le había hablado. De seguro estaría cohibido de hablarle en público. Tomó de imprevisto a Shion alejándolo de su madre quien había ido a confirmar los pasajes.

- Nezumi.

- Parecieras que me huyeras.

- Es que... - Shion no sabía como expresarse. Estaba su madre y eso aún le afectaba. Además estaba Inukashi y su padre quienes no sabían nada de ellos. Quizás era algo cobarde pero le costaba andar en público con Nezumi de esa manera a menos que estuvieran solos.

- Tu madre no dría nada. ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que ella nos apoyaba?

- ¿Con qué los apoyan? - dijo entrometiéndose Inukashi. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de la muchacha tan cerca.

- No es de tu incumbencia - aprovechó a decir Nezumi viendo que Rikiga estaba junto a Karan en la caja.

- Bueno de todas formas no quiero saberlo. Ustedes realmente ponen mi mundo de cabeza - exhaló.

- Pues estás a tiempo de irte a casa - dijo con un tono burlón.

- ¡Ja! tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer - masculló enojada.

- No se peleen - dijo Shion casi rememorando aquella situación tan familiar. Safu se había quedado. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Viajaría ahora a No.5. Nunca había salido de la ciudad. La verdad no sabía mucho acerca de No.5 sólo que estaba al norte del continente. De seguro debía hacer frío. Aún así de cierta manera le emocionaba la idea de viajar a esa ciudad desconocida, aunque no fuera un viaje de placer.

- Bueno ya debemos ir a la sala de espera. Saldremos en media hora - avisó Karan quien volvía entregándole los boletos a cada uno.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que se anunció la próxima partida del expreso por las bocinas. En ese instante Shion vaciló, creyó que sería más fácil pero realmente no lo era a pesar de estar acompañado de su familia y amigos, los que le brindaban tanta seguridad... no quería imaginarse que hubiera hecho si tuviera que viajar sólo, seguramente hubiera salido corriendo desde antes.

Disminuyó sus pasos hasta el punto de detenerse; parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del todo, estaban más concentrados en entregar los boletos, todos excepto Nezumi, éste se giró al no sentir la presencia del albino y al hacerlo lo encontró con una mirada llena de miedo y dudas.

-¿Shion? -se acercó. El albino sonrió agradecido -¿Qué esperas?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo... me quedé pensando -esperaba que con esa poca información Nezumi pudiera entenderle- Lo siento.

-Tranquilo -le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura -Todo saldrá bien, no estás sólo.

Shion afirmó con la cabeza. El pelinegro lo tomó de la mano para darle algo de fortaleza, aquello alteró al albino no queriendo que alguien los viese, pero al final nada importó. Le entregó su boleto al personal autorizado y abordó el expreso con rapidez.

El vagón se encontraba en parte vacío, lo cuál era muy lógico considerando la temporada en la que viajaban, además de que No.5 no era considerado turístico, exceptuando el nivel de arte que tenían.

-¿Cuánto durará el viaje? -Inukashi preguntó a su padre.

-Unas cinco horas -le respondió, recibiendo un puchero de fastidio por parte de ella - Será divertido. Podemos ver el paisaje -Inukashi bufó.

Karan rió ante el comportamiento de la niña. Ella estaba sentada junto con Rikiga, Nezumi y Shion se sentaron juntos e Inukashi aprovechó lo vacío del expreso para abarcar dos lugares. Al menos así estaría cómoda y libre de hacer lo que quisiera, o eso pensó.

Durante el transcurso todos platicaban amenamente de temas triviales, incluso hablaron sobre Elyurias y su presentación pasada. Todo eso ocurrió en la primera hora, ya después Rikiga comenzó a cabecear y sin esperar que lo invitasen, se quedó dormido. Inukashi lo siguió después, tomando una postura mal educada, subiendo los pies al otro asiento.

Mientras tanto Nezumi y Shion platicaban con Karan también de temas sin importancia, hasta que la última decidió cortar la conversación. Ya los jóvenes se mantuvieron despiertos platicando sobre libros, jugando y de vez en cuando compartiendo ciertas cercanías silenciosas, como tomarse la mano, o abrasarse; hasta que el albino también fue vencido por el sueño.

-Ven -le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Shion dudó un momento, por lo mismo de la compañía de la demás gente, pero al final no quiso ser grosero en rechazar tal gesto, además de que la posición que le sugerían se veía muy cómoda. Con una amplia sonrisa se acercó y se recargó en el hombro de Nezumi al tiempo que éste lo abrazaba con un brazo. No tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido ante la presencia de cansancio y las constantes caricias a su cabello. Nezumi se enterneció ante la imagen y sin poder evitarlo le besó con cariño en la cabeza.

Pero jamás pensó que Karan lo estaba observando con una extraña sonrisa.

-Cuando era pequeño, siempre se dormía en el auto durante algunos viajes largos, pero nunca quería dormirse por querer ir viendo la ventana... pero al final se quedaba dormido.

El pelinegro no supo cómo continuar la plática, simplemente se le quedó mirando a Shion, en cierta forma no quería cruzar mirada con su... ¿suegra? ¿Estaría bien usar ese termino?

-Y pensar que ahora tiene 16 años -dijo soñadora. Nezumi sonrió a aquello, ya tenían casi 12 años de conocerse y, a pesar de los obstáculos como la enfermedad de Shion y los constantes viajes que tuvo que hacer con su madre, todavía conservaron esa amistad que ahora era una relación amorosa. Él jamás hubiera imaginado hace 12 años que aquél niño albino olvidado en una esquina y que dibujaba una serpiente con crayones, sería la persona con la que no podría vivir sin él - Como pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Si -miró a Karan - Muy rápido.

-Lo que más me sorprende es que ustedes sigan estando juntos a pesar de tantos años que han pasado -Karan pareció leerle sus pensamientos - Aún recuerdo cuando te invité a mi casa... tú también has cambiado mucho -Nezumi sonrió.

-No sé si ya te lo he dicho pero, te debo las gracias por haberte convertido en un amigo tan especial para mi hijo, ya vez cómo era rechazado por todos -dijo con tristeza y en voz baja - Y ahora tu está con él, estoy segura que Shion debe estar más que feliz.

Bueno, eso no lo podía saber con certeza, incluso él mismo quería corroborar la teoría de Karan.

-Y por eso te pido que lo cuides y que nunca le hagas daño, porque si no me conocerás de otra forma,

-No pienso hacerlo, señora. Quiero a Shion, y mucho -tenía que ser sincero con ella. Ésta sonrió agradecida.

Nezumi sonrió con ironía viendo el rostro apacible de Shion al descansar. Sabía que la madre de Shion era alguien tolerante aunque debía suponer que había límites.

Ella le había dado ahora una oportunidad para confiar en él y estaba claro que no iba a desperdiciarla.

- Dime Nezumi, ¿Tu madre sabe que ustedes... están saliendo? - preguntó ella curiosa, aunque parecía que su lengua se había trabado con aquellas palabras. Su madre. Claro, ella vivía en la fantasía de que quizás él estaba tras alguna chica - quizás Ann - pero simplemente no se había sentado a conversar con ella acerca de eso. Había tenido una que otra novia y su madre solo sonreía pícaramente. Ahora no estaba tan seguro que ella sonreiría de saber con quien salía. Ella solía tener un carácter fuerte como él, por lo que evitaban discutir.

- Siendo sincero... No se lo he dicho - suspiró cansinamente.

- ¿Pero por qué? - ella dijo instantáneamente - Disculpa, creo que estoy preguntando demasiado.

- No, está bien - dijo con simpleza - Tengo pensado hablarlo con ella después de volver de No.5. Creo que no es algo fácil de hablar.

- La verdad no lo creo. Pero creo que ella comprenderá.

Nezumi no tuvo más opción que sonreír y volvió su vista al cabello blanco de Shion acariciándolo suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz **Muchísimas gracias por comentar :D Efectivamente Nezumi tiene una gran bocota pero siempre sabe como remediar las cosas, sobra todo con Shion. xDDD Wow eres adivina o solo tuviste una corazonada? O.o No eres molesta, para nada! Nos alegran muchos tus comentarios. Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo y sigas adivinando xDD Besos!

**Sora **Posesivo es su segundo nombre xDD y el de Shion ternurita :3 Todas nos convertimos en seres cursis y pervertidos cuando hay una pareja yaoi tan linda cerca xDD Muchas gracias Sora! Ojalá te guste y nos cuentes xD Te mandamos muchos besos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Aqui nuevo cap, algo cortito, quizás quieran matarme, pero decidí cortarlo porque sentía que era el lugar justo, es un cap algo tedioso de transicion(relleno como quieran llamarlo) pero espero que lo disfruten.

**Carlac94: **Y las verdaderas ratas se están moviendo D: No sé qué más decir... Un beso y dejen review por favor xDD

**Advertencias:**

iNada que advertir que no sepan XD

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXI**

"No.5"

* * *

><p>Las cinco horas de viaje se le hacían exageradamente aburridas. Había apenas pasado una hora y media y todos los que le acompañaban parecían haberse rendido ante el sueño. Shion parecía plácidamente dormido. Inukashi se había quedado dormida al igual que su padre cuyo rostro era cubierto por aquella boina. Karan parecía algo entretenida leyendo alguna revista acerca de postres por lo que pudo ver en la portada.<p>

Tanto mirar el paisaje de casas y pastizales inmensos le hacían cabecear con cansancio. Se sentía como un niño, quiso olvidarse de la idea de dormirse pero simplemente la situación le invitaba a hacerlo. Al final se había rendido dejándose llevar en los brazos de Morfeo. Karan simplemente sonrió al ver como Nezumi se quedaba dormido. Era un bonito cuadro, pensó.

* * *

><p>Luego de unas horas se comenzó a estirar con algo de incomodidad. Se había dormido en una mala posición ahora le dolía el cuello. Se sentó en el asiento como era debido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un viaje tan largo? Vio el paisaje de la ventana que comenzaba a cambiar. Había algunas montañas grises a lo lejos. Además de que el cielo parecía nublado como si fuera a llover.<p>

Vio a su padre que parecía roncar. Casi vergonzosamente le dio un golpe aunque nadie pareciera prestarle atención, ya que todos parecían estar dormidos. Hasta la madre de Shion se había quedado dormida con una revista en sus manos.

Nezumi y Shion parecían rendidos unos a lado del otro. Demasiado cerca. Había tenido la mala suerte de un tener un buen oído porque había escuchado aquella pequeña conversación entre Karan y Nezumi. Siempre había bromeado insinuándole a Nezumi que lo suyo con Shion iba más allá. Simplemente se burlaba de aquella amistad tan cercana.

_"Shion. Shion ¿por qué no te casas con él?"_

Casi quiso reírse de la ironía. Bueno, viéndolos ahora no le molestaba en nada verlos juntos, los perros eran sus amigos así que nada extraño era tener amigos homosexuales...

_¿Amigos? _

Quiso carcajearse por pensar así.

Esos dos eran unos idiotas, al final la habían arrastrado. Pero todo parecía que era como siempre. Solo que ellos ahora se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. La verdad no entendía ¿por qué las personas siempre solían hacer las cosas más difíciles?

"_En treinta minutos estaremos llegando a la terminal de No.5. Por favor vayan preparándose para el desembarque"_

Suspiró con alivio. Ya le comenzaba a incomodar estar allí en ese vagón tan callado. Le dio un golpe en el cabeza a su padre quien despertó desorientado.

- Pero ¿qué haces?!

- Falta media hora para llegar - siseó con molestia.

- Ya veo - se estiró.

Volvió su vista a Nezumi y Shion buscando una manera adecuada para despertarles mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- ¡Despierten! ¡Parejita feliz! - dijo lo suficientemente alto y cerca de ellos quienes se despertaron rápidamente recibiendo un doloroso golpe al tratar de incorporarse.

- Maldición - escuchó a Nezumi quejarse. Había sido mala idea recargar su cabeza contra la de Shion, ya que se había llevado un buen golpe en el mentón.

- ¡Lo siento, Nezumi! - Shion apenado trataba de disculparse.

- No es nada - siseó viendo a Inukashi quien veía todo divertida- Veo que te diviertes.

- Claro, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

El expreso dejó de moverse y el rechinar de los engranes hizo despertar a los demás pasajeros quienes inmediatamente se asomaron a la ventana.

Nezumi miraba con fastidio a la castaña que no dejaba de sonreírles con burla y Shion estaba un tanto nervioso ante el hecho de que ya parecían conocer su secreto, aunque tampoco es que hubieran hecho un gran esfuerzo por esconderlo.

-Bien tortolos, ya llegamos -dijo Inukashi. Rikiga rió y Karan se cubrió la boca para no hacerlo.

-Deja de burlarte si sabes lo que te conviene - el pelinegro midió su vocabulario, luego se puso de pie una vez que el vagón abrió sus puertas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y salieron juntos del expreso.

Estaban en No.5. Shion jamás creyó que alguna vez conocería otra ciudad que no fuera No.6

La primera impresión en particular era que le parecía menos civilizada que No.6, había muchos edificios altos si acaso unos cinco que debían ser los edificios gubernamentales. Los edificios eran apenas la mitad de los de No.6 pero al contrario su cielo estaba menos contaminado. Los citadinos no corrían por las calles, iban tranquilos y había mucha más vegetación, le daba el aspecto de un pueblo rural.

Maravillado por la calma que se percibía cerró sus ojos y la brisa chocó con su rostro.

-Es bonita ¿verdad? -Karan se le acercó. El albino le sonrió a su madre.

-Sí, lo es.

-Extraño es que no tenga tanto turismo -exclamó Rikiga, bastante desconcertado; la ciudad era en parte hermosa.

-Tal vez porque parece un pueblo -Inukashi habló y después se dirigió a Nezumi -¿Y por dónde nos vamos?

-... No lo sé.

* * *

><p>Los suaves toques en su puerta la distrajeron de su lectura, prefirió ignorar el sonido pero se hacía algo insistente, así que con algo de pesadez se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta; después de todo quién sea que estuviera tocando parecía tener urgencia de verla. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un hombre de bata, alto, blanco, de cabello negro y gafas; bastante apuesto a su parecer.<p>

-¡Buenas tardes! Lamento mi insistencia pero… -habló sin mirarla, revisando una carpeta - Vengo de... ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¡usted es ¡Elyurias la diosa del escenario!... – su cara un tanto seria cambió a una felicidad infinita- Soy su admirador, recién vi su obra, la de "amor en el bosque" me pareció hermosa, y su actuación es estupenda además de su voz.

De acuerdo, estaba sorprendida de recibir tantos halagos. Sonrió con algo curiosidad para poder preguntarle a que se debía su inesperada visita.

-Muchas gracias pero dígame ¿qué se le ofrece?

-¡Ah! Sí! Vengo del laboratorio Moon Drop y tenía que entregar la información a los interesados en la campaña ecológica -dijo emocionado -Pero jamás creí que usted estaría interesada.

Elyurias sonrió complacida y tranquila.

-Es cierto, pero temo que no podré participar -explicó, recordando la petición tan persistente de Nezumi -Lo lamento - trató de cerrar la puerta.

-Es una lástima... podría haber sido una gran oportunidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí... su presencia sería estupenda para la publicidad, y seria un gran paso para su carrera, si participa en una campaña de ésta élite e importancia para el medio ambiente... pero es como usted deseé. Aceptamos su decisión y disculpe las molestias – dijo lo último con tono depresivo, casi se decía que merecía un premio por su actuación.

-No, espere -lo detuvo, aquella sugerencia de cierta manera le llamaba la atención-Me interesa pero no sé si tenga mucho tiempo disponible.

-No se preocupe, la campaña durará una semana y con que usted nos venga a apoyar un sólo día, sería grandioso.

Elyurias pareció recapacitar y presa de la emoción había accedido a la propuesta de aquel hombre.

EL joven le hizo llenar un formulario y sin más se despidió.

-No sabe cuánto me alegra participar junto a alguien como usted, es realmente un honor.

-Lo mismo digo...

-Fennec, soy Fennec, un placer.

* * *

><p>- Solo tú eres tan idiota para venir y no saber a donde ir - dijo Inukashi algo enojada. La verdad era que Nezumi trataba de mirar a todas direcciones para encontrar algo que le diera una pista. No tenía un recuerdo sólido de última vez que había venido esa ciudad y específicamente donde debía vivir ese sujeto que era su Padrino.<p>

Rikiga había sido un poco más comprensivo que Inukashi al decirle que su Padrino era un hombre escurridizo. Rikiga sabía poco de él pero agradecía por lo menos tener algún tipo de información acerca del tema.

Habían decidido primero organizarse e ir primero a un hotel y dejar su equipaje, las maletas solo eran una carga de momento.

Para su suerte Rikiga ya había preparado su estadía. No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona al ver tan majestuoso hotel. Uno cinco estrellas. Karan y Shion parecían algo sorprendidos miraban el lugar tan lujoso y amplio como pequeños niños.

- Rikiga disculpa, pero no crees que te has excedido. No era necesario un lugar tan... - Karan trataba de hablar un tanto avergonzada, no era alguien muy apegada a tanto lujos.

- Vamos Karan, uno no se da estos lujos todos los días. Además tu siempre trabajas mucho - dijo Rikiga tratando de convencerla.

- Shion - Nezumi llamó pero simplemente Shion parecía perdido en la altitud del techo y los decorados candelabros - Shion.

Shion pareció oír su llamado saliendo de su pequeña ensoñación llevándose una mano a la frente ante la sensación de vértigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento me maree. Es muy alto.

- Entonces será mejor que no sigas mirando allá o será peor para usted, Majestad - arrastró a Shion con él para sentarse en uno de los muebles de la recepción.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Rikiga y a Karan quienes parecían confirmar su llegada para obtener sus habitaciones.

- Veo que no te sientan bien las alturas - dijo Inukashi viendo a Shion para sentarse al otro lado de él.

- Nunca había estado en un sitio así - dijo algo avergonzado.

- Eso se puede saber con ver tu cara de sorpresa al entrar - Shion se sonrojó ¿tanto se le notaba?

- Esto... ¿pero no es este sitio muy caro?

- No te preocupes por el dinero. Esto va por nuestra cuenta.- soltó con un aire de autosuficiencia.

- Vaya, que amable - dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ja! Para ti esto debe ser como estar en casa ¿no?

- De cierta manera. Pero no me quejo éste hotel tiene buen gusto.

- Esto... Nezumi - dijo Shion algo tímido por interrumpir aquella conversación - ¿Cómo vamos a buscar a tu Padrino? - sabía que era algo tedioso preguntar pero habían decidido venir ya que sentían que no podían esperar más tiempo pero le abrumaba la idea de estar frente a un callejón sin salida.

- Bueno, no hay mucho de él y quizás no éste registrado en el sistema aunque tendría que verificarlo, sino será difícil de hallar. La única pista que tengo es que puede vivir en el centro de la ciudad. La verdad es que sólo le visité una vez hace ya muchos años.

- Menuda mierda. ¿Has visto cuan grande debe ser ésta ciudad y cuantas casas o residencias deben haber en el centro de la ciudad? - murmuró Inukashi.

- Claro que lo sé. Tan sólo espero que mi memoria no me falle.

- Tranquilo, yo confió en que podamos hallarlo - dijo Shion tratando de apoyarle dibujando una suave sonrisa. Inukashi simplemente sintió sus mejillas colorarse al ver ese cuadro por lo que giró su rostro a otro lado de forma disimulada viendo como su padre venía junto a Karan.

Para su comodidad habría tres habitaciones. Karan y Shion se quedarían en una, al igual que Rikiga e Inukashi por lo que él se quedaría en una para él sólo, nada por lo cual quejarse. Al final llevó su equipaje la habitación y se acostó en la amplia cama. Estaba muy suave y mullida además de que la habitación desprendía un ambiente cálido. De pronto el pensamiento de Shion y él compartiendo esa cama asaltó su mente. Se tuvo que levantar algo apresurado para alejar esos pensamientos. No habían venido a eso. Su principal objetivo era encontrar a ese hombre. Maldecía sus sucios pensamientos hormonales, no era momento para dejarse llevar por aquellos instintos.

De repente el sonido de suaves toqueteos en la puerta le hicieron prestarle atención levantándose para ver quién tocaba. Era Shion quien le miraba tímidamente mientras vestía un abrigo de color rojo con beige. Era un abrigo algo simple pero que le cierta manera le hacía ver tierno a su vista.

Le invitó a pasar por inercia sin dejar de verle.

- Te sienta bien ese abrigo.

- Ah... gracias. La verdad es que aquí hace algo de frío.

- Es normal. Estamos muy al norte. Apenas si en No.6 hay un clima templado.

- Sabes mucho – dijo con una sonrisa.

- He viajado mucho a otras ciudades -explicó con simplicidad. A lo largo de su vida se había mudado constantemente por lo que se daba el lujo de decir que ya había estado en las cinco ciudades restantes. Pero al final todo aquello había tenido un precio dejando atrás a Shion varias veces y los recuerdos que se quedaban en ellas.

- Vaya... Aunque debí suponerlo si te has mudado tantas veces – dijo dibujando una sonrisa algo melancólica.

- ¿Y a qué se debe la visita de Su Majestad? -Nezumi trató de borrar el ambiente un tanto pesado que se ponía sacando a Shion de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?... Pues yo... Mi madre me ha mandado a preguntarse si estabas listo. Ya que en media hora iríamos a ver el centro de la ciudad - dijo automáticamente.

- Casi estoy - dijo con una sonrisa. Solo buscaré algo que debo usar. Si quieres siéntate. Voy a buscar en mi equipaje - Shion asintió sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Nezumi había comenzado a buscar aquello tan importante para él que se encontraba guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta. Una larga bufanda gris, la cual era su favorita, casi podía recordar el momento en que su madre se la había regalado, era una pieza un tanto curiosa que le agradaba.

- Ya estoy...- dijo volteando para ver a Shion y mostrarle aquella prenda. Pero todas aquellas intenciones murieron al ver a Shion allí sentado en la cama esperándole, sentía que la sangre se le comenzaba concentrar en un sólo punto y que de pronto la bufanda negra le comenzaba a apretar el cuello provocándole una sensación de calor desmesurada.

- ¿Esa es una bufanda? - aquella pregunta curiosa de Shion le había sacado de aquella fantasía en la cual estaba metido.

- ¿Eh? sí...

Shion se levantó por inercia, creyendo que ya saldrían.

-Bueno, iré con mi mamá -pero Nezumi se le acercó deteniéndole en el acto.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? -inquirió algo decepcionado olvidándose de la cálida sensación en su cuerpo. El albino no entendió el mensaje, por lo que lo miró algo desconcertado - Quédate un segundo. No tendremos tiempo para el otro en todo el día - se sentía algo idiota de pedir algo que una chica haría, pero no podía evitar querer acaparar un poco más del tiempo de Shion.

-Mmm... Está bien -volvió a sentarse en la cama no sabía que realmente decir pero el silencio repentino era algo abrumador -Es bonito el hotel ¿verdad?

Nezumi miró al techo, el suelo y cada rincón de la habitación en un segundo.

-Sí, lo es -se sentó a lado del albino. Éste seguía maravillado de la decoración -Pero tú eres más lindo - dijo con cierta malicia.

Shion lo miró y se ruborizo. A esas alturas aún no podía evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera, pero se trataba de acostumbrar a esos arranques por parte Nezumi que siempre lo tomaba con la guardia baja; se acercó al pelinegro y se recargó en su hombro derrotado quizás queriendo esconder su evidente sonrojo. Nezumi sonrió.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando demasiado de la compañía del otro hasta que Shion decidió hablar.

-Nezumi ¿cómo es tu tío? -lo miró - Ya habías dicho que no recuerdas mucho de él pero...

-... Pues no mucho pero quizás sea el mismo cubo de hielo ¿por qué?

Shion negó con la cabeza y volvió a recostarse. El oji plata le acarició el cabello como diariamente lo hacía desde hace doce años.

-Estaba preguntándome si sería si realmente nos querrá atender después de todo lo que ha pasado, dudo que quiera hablar de eso ¿no? - ciertamente aún tenía la duda por el hecho de que hubiera trabajado en Moon Drop.

-... No sabría decirte. Por lo que nos contó Inukashi seguramente le será difícil hablar de su pasado del cual parece huir. Solo espero que llegue a comprender y, como dices, ayudarnos y si se niega será por la fuerza.

-¿Tú crees que tenga una cura para mi enfermedad? -el pelinegro le respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba verdadera comprensión y amor.

-Y si no la tiene la buscaremos, no te preocupes, no te dejaremos sólo -besó su cabeza. Shion rió con melancolía, sintiéndose extraño por las palabras dulces de Nezumi pero aún así confortado.

Se quedaron en silencio un par minutos hasta que Shion se movió algo incómodo y aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse.

-Será mejor ir saliendo, nos dijeron que en media hora.

Nezumi concordó con él-aunque no quisiera-. Salieron de la habitación notando de inmediato para al Lobby viendo que los demás estaban allí reunidos.

-¿Ya están listos chicos? -Karan les preguntó con una sonrisa. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Rikiga sacó un papel que fue desdoblando.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedir un mapa en recepción -dijo orgulloso, tratando de llamar la atención de Karan-Nosotros estamos aquí... y el centro de la ciudad está...

-En el centro -Inukashi se burló y su padre la miró con un puchero -Podríamos pedir un taxi y ya no tendríamos por qué preocuparnos de cómo llegar.

-Será lo mejor.

Todos caminaron hacia la salida. Nezumi arrastró a Shion detrás de todos quienes conversaban vivazmente -quedándose de últimos- mientras se sentía con la libertad suficiente para tomar de la mano a Shion pero le daba la sensación de tomar una roca, estaba algo tenso, aunque él también no era del tipo que iba tomado de la mano, aún así poco a poco sintió la mano de Shion más suave y apretando lentamente la suya. De pronto vio a Inukashi voltear y como si un corrientazo hubiera recorrido sus espaldas ambos separaron sus manos viendo en diferentes direcciones. Nezumi vio de reojo a chica reír haciéndole una seña de disculpas con la mano. Claro no se imaginaba que se iban a tomar de la mano como en las novelas… prefirió no girar la cabeza en aquel momento pero ciertamente por una razón desconocida lo había terminado haciendo.

Caminaron hasta la avenida y ahí pidieron un taxi. Milagro fue que cupiesen todos. Bueno, Nezumi se aprovechó de la situación y decidió cargar a Shion en sus piernas, éste estaba más que sonrojado, por la postura y claramente pudo ver a su madre con un rojizo en sus mejillas, era vergonzoso pero era ir Inukashi en sus piernas o ir en las de Nezumi. Pero era desventajoso en todos los sentidos Nezumi parecía aburrido y no tenía más nada que hacer entreteniéndose con su cabello blanco casi provocándole cosquillas.

El centro de la ciudad no tenía muchos atractivos de no ser por un parque, una plaza y el museo de arte. Ya una vez que se bajaron del vehículo y Shion pudo reclamarle a Nezumi por su imprudencia peor pareció ignorar su reclamo.

Terminaron caminando sin rumbo alguno. Creían que debía haber algún sindicato o edificio de gobierno donde pudiesen informarles, ya que al ser una ciudad independiente de No.6 esperaban que sus influencias no se extendieran hasta allá.

Luego de preguntarle a un oficial acerca de un centro de información, amablemente les respondió indicándole el lugar. El establecimiento no era muy alto, sólo de unos tres pisos, tenía por fuera una pancarta o lona blanca donde se leía "Info. No.5". Un lugar sencillo.

La secretaria los atendió tras esperar su turno, Nezumi fue quien se acercó junto con Rikiga.

- Voy yo - dijo Nezumi antes de que Rikiga pudiera hablar con una sonrisa pícara -Buenas tardes -saludó el pelinegro lo más cordial posible y con una bella sonrisa - Quisiera ubicar la dirección de... -la chica parecía cautivada ante el físico de Nezumi por lo que rápido accedió sin chistar y sin hacer muchas preguntas.

-Necesito que introduzca sus datos en este formulario -y le entregó una hoja y una pluma. Nezumi no tardó en leerlo y llenarlo. La chica tecleó en la computadora -Bien, la dirección es: calle 4-A número 350. Colonia Centro.

-Muchas gracias - estaba realmente sorprendido que estuviera registrado, aunque sentía que era muy fácil de ser así.

Rikiga se quedó perplejo ante la habilidad engañosa de Nezumi, generalmente siempre eran un tanto rigurosas en la pedida de información. Nezumi alegó que el tener cabello era algo importante refiriéndose con descaro a su calva, ¡ese mocoso!

Cuando se acercaron a los demás pudo ver a Shion algo sonrojado y avergonzado mientras conversaba con Inukashi mientras le veía sin disimulo, era obvio que hablaban de él.

Shion obviamente pudo ver a aquella mujer acceder rápidamente cuando Nezumi le habló, de cierta manera se sentía celoso, aunque no podía negar que Nezumi era muy guapo razón con la cual lidiar por siempre.

-Ya tenemos la dirección – le entregó el papel a Karan quien rápidamente la leía y trataba de ubicarla en el mapa.

- No está muy lejos, sólo unas cuantas cuadras – expresó con simpleza.

Al final ir caminando resultaba más razonable para al menos ver la ciudad, ya que Shion de cierta manera se negaba a viajar en taxi de nuevo.

La calle 4-A, les resultaba algo solitaria y tranquila como un pueblo fantasma aunque s ele hacía familiar como en No.6, todos en sus casas por esos lados. Sólo se concentraron en buscar la casa correspondiente a la dirección, de frente a la casa todos se sintieron repentinamente nerviosos y algo decepcionados, sobre todo Shion.

Parecía una casa olvidada, las paredes algo descoloridas, las ventanas cerradas y un jardín descuidados signos de no podría haber alguien habitándola.

Nezumi pensó que no sería fácil hallar a su Padrino pero no se terminaba de sorprender: que estuviera registrado como residente en la ciudad era algo extraño. Habría sido demasiado fácil pensó. Todos a su alrededor parecían un tanto tensos por el ambiente descuidado de la casa. La verdad no recordaba mucho como era aquella casa. Tampoco fuera que pasó mucho tiempo allí más que una visita.

Tocó la reja oxidada que parecía estar entreabierta y que parecía no tener caso tocar el timbre.

Decidió ir adelante ya que parecía que si él no daba el primer paso los otros no avanzarían. Llegó a la puerta tomando el pomo de la puerta para girarlo. Estaba abierta, eso no era nada bueno.

Entraron finalmente viendo la casa sumida en total oscuridad al tiempo que el polvo estaba presente en el aire causándole un terrible picor en la nariz y dificultad para respirar. Pudo oír a Shion estornudar. Y vio a Karan diciéndoles que le esperaban afuera llevando a Shion fuera de la casa ya que no era saludable para él estar allí aunque se negara.

Inukashi y Rikiga estaban revisando las demás habitaciones pero todo parecía estar impecablemente arreglado como si nada se hubiera movido en mucho tiempo en esa casa.

Nezumi salió resignado de la casa para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- Debí suponer que esto pasaría -masculló con molestia.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo tajante Inukashi.

- Déjame pensar ¿quieres?

- Tranquilos, debimos suponer que encontrar a ese tipo no iba a ser fácil - intervino Rikiga.

- ¿Usted sabe algo? - preguntó Nezumi.

- No mucho de él. No hablé mucho con él cuando estuve haciendo mis reportes. Así que no tengo una pista que nos pueda ayudar.

Nezumi bufó, era problemático. Se volteó a mirar a Shion y a su madre que parecían hablar con una mujer desconocida cerca de la calle. Se acercó sigilosamente colocándose detrás de Shion quien se asustó por su repentina aparición.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Eh?, verás esta señora es una vecina, vive a unas casas. Ella nos estaba diciendo que tu padrino al parecer había ido de aquí ya hace año y medio - dijo algo desganado.

Nezumi miró a la mujer que le miró algo curiosa.

- Ah, tu debes ser su ahijado ¿no? - dijo ella algo intuitiva.

- Si.

- Lamento que hayas venido tan lejos.

- ¿No tiene idea de a donde haya podido ir? - trató de actuar algo preocupado, quizás podría obtener algo de información.

- La verdad no. Un día simplemente salió y no volvió, aunque llevaba algo de equipaje. Pensé que se iría de viaje por trabajo o vacaciones pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizás se haya mudado.

- Maldición...- murmulló.

- No lo conocí mucho pero parecía tener un apego especial por su jardín. Lastima que ahora esté tan descuidado - dijo la mujer tratando de recordar algo. Ante la mirada desesperada de Nezumi.

Nezumi se giró viendo aquel descuidado panorama. Era deprimente. La mala hierba azotaba a las plantas florales y algunas estaban marchitas por falta de cuidados.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda - dijo Shion viendo que la mujer se despedía.

Su jardín era importante para él ¿no? Porque abandonaría algo que le gustase, aunque no podía asegurar que lo una vecina afirmaba era lo correcto y que realmente tuviera alguna sensación de apego por algo tan trivial como eso.

De pronto comenzó a mirar a todas partes, si se había ido debía ser ¿qué alguien lo había descubierto o los oficiales del laboratorio habían dado con él? Shion le miró algo inquieto.

- ¿Nezumi qué ocurre? –estaba realmente preocupado por la cara de pesadez que el otro tenía.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí - anunció a todos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Este lugar no es seguro. Alguien debió haber dado con él - todos le miraron algo sorprendidos.

- Pero si eso fuera cierto no habría posibilidad de que estuviera vivo... - dijo Rikiga en un susurro de pronto se calló la boca rápidamente.

- No lo sé. Pero ese sujeto no creo que haya muerto.

- Yo no creo que esté muerto - dijo Karan - Puede que se haya ido, ya que él era algo meticuloso con todo lo que hacía –trataba de rememorar aquellos días-Además tenemos una pista - todos le miraron algo sorprendidos - Le gusta la naturaleza, así que deberíamos buscarlo en un sitio donde quizás se haya sentido cómodo.

Todos casi parecían enfrascados en pensar algo.

- De ser así quizás se haya ido a otra ciudad - dijo Rikiga resignado.

- Pero debe haber un lugar cercano, quizás no haya ido muy lejos –dijo ella tratando de analizar la situación.

- Un bosque - susurró Nezumi con ironía. Por alguna razón le parecía el lugar más adecuado.

- ¿Un bosque? –todos parecían algo desconcertados pero él sentía que ese lugar debía amoldarse a la descripción de ese hombre solitario.

¿Pero de donde vamos a sacar un bosque? - dijo Inukashi algo alterada. Si algo era de lo que se habían percatado era que la ciudad era un tanto urbanizada aunque parecían haber pocas áreas verdes y las otras ciudades quizás contasen con bosques en áreas más cálidas. Además sólo lo había dicho por decirlo y ya era arremetido por las preguntas de Inukashi.

Shion se había desconectado de los presentes pendiente de observar todo a su alrededor y tratando de recordar algo reciente.

- Creo que... en la montaña - señaló.

Todos miraron la montaña, o más bien lo que se podía apreciar en la lejanía, recordaron que la habían visto al llegar a la ciudad. Pero parecía ser un lugar muy frío y dudaba que hubiera tantos árboles allá. Pero un bosque era un bosque aunque estuviera congelado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Bueno espero que les haya gustado de alguna forma, ya prometo que para el proximo cap si vuelvo a poner uno un poco más largo y con más accion y que será de este señor, el padrino de Nezumi...

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz **Es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando xD Dinos tus prediciones y si se cumplen te pagamos un viaje a una isla afrodisiaca (?) Gracias por leernos y comentar. Te mandamos un abrazo!

**Sora **Exactamente, solamente con él! El siguiente nivel extremo es tan extremo que Mistralax y yo podríamos morir en el intento D: Awnnn! somos motivos de felicidad xDD Te mandamos un besote!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! Prometí algo laaargo, pues como se no se pudo DX No es que sea malvada -q lo soy- pero tenía que cortar el cap -bah excusas- Pero igualmente espero que lo disfruten por fin se podrá ver al padrino de Nezumi.

**Carlac94: **Y como todos los jueves tenemos la actualización, porque a pesar de que tengamos mucha tarea y cosas por hacer, nos damos un tiempo para publicar la continuación D: En verdad espero que les guste!

**Advertencias:**

Nuevo personaje, Drama. Shion emo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXIII**

"En lo más alto"

* * *

><p>Resultaba curioso que el problema resultara en dar con camino que llevaba al supuesto bosque. Era increíble que la mayoría de los ciudadanos parecieran ignorar que había un bosque que rodeaba la ciudad. Generalmente vacilaban ante la información y la mayoría de ellos caían en la idea de que no existía tal área natural, algunos simplemente los ignoraban y sólo una persona, una sola, pareció ubicarse un poco y describirles el cómo llegar; pero eso solo aumentó sus sospechas. Si el padrino de Nezumi huyó definitivamente se fue a un lugar donde nadie lo podría localizar, es decir, un lugar del cual la gente ignoraba su existencia, era curioso que todos lo ignorasen, parecían más enfocados en sus vidas y trabajos antes de prestarle atención a los que los rodeaba. Podía decirse que No.5 lucia como una ciudad poco tecnologica pero la verdad era que parecía que todos vivian una vida algo sistemática allí.<p>

Supuestamente el bosque estaba a una hora en coche y a la mitad del tiempo comenzaron a dudar si en ir o no -ya que no había una garantía de allí estuviera-, pero no tenían otra opción mejor. Apenas si había una ruta de autobús que llegaba cerca pero no estaba disponible en ese momento, sólo les quedaba tomar un taxi. Las opciones cada vez de le acaban, todos sa los que le preguntaban por la montaña se negaban rotundamente, algo desesperados trataron de convencer al chofer que parecía un tanto confuso por el destino al que le pedían llegar, incluso pareció en dudar si en llevarlos.

- Por favor necesitamos ir allí - Karan habló con el hombre ya que Rikiga parecía estarse impacientando con las negativas pero les resultaba desesperante que los conductores a los que habían avistado se negaran.

- Lo siento, pero es un lugar algo lejano y la carretera es algo insegura. Además me parece que ustedes no son de esta ciudad...

- Así es, no somos de aquí.

- Sí son turistas déjenme decirles que el camino a la montaña es peligroso, no es lugar para que una familia ronde por ahí - dijo el conductor algo fastidiado viéndolos a todos de reojo.

Karan se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario pero decidió continuar con la platica - Nosotros... Nosotros no somos familia - todos los presentes le miraron extrañados por la afirmación - Verá somos un grupo de científicos que vinimos de No.6, venimos a investigar algunos asuntos por eso es de suma importancia que lleguemos a allí.

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante la brillante mentira. Nezumi casi dejó escapar una risa pero se contuvo, la verdad era que la madre de Shion era una buena actriz.

- ¿Pero qué dice? - el conductor parecía escéptico - Además esos muchachos son muy jóvenes para ser científicos - la verdad tenía razón en cierta parte.

Karan se mordió el labio casi resignado pero entonces Nezumi se acercó con sigilo.

- Le puedo asegurar que lo dice es cierto. Además no debería sorprenderse somos de la generación elite de No.6.

- ¡Claro! Claro! estos niños son unos prodigios. Hay muchas cosas que debemos investigar allá - Rikiga intervino y el hombre suspiró.

- ¿No se supone que deberían tener el transporte preparado para su llegada? - el hombre seguía renuente.

- Es que el grupo se adelantó primero, nuestro tren se retrasó un poco - el hombre suspiró resignado - Además si se trata de dinero, le pagaremos bien - parecía que el hombre estaba ya convencido y dijo un tajante "está bien, suban".

El conductor los acercó lo más que pudo o más bien los llevó por donde conocía porque adentrarse al bosque no se atrevía, además que no había una carretera que se adentrara allá, decía acerca de la existencia de animales salvajes como osos en esa área, cosa que sólo aumentaba sus preocupaciones. El área estaba llena de hermosos y altos árboles, finalmente se bajaron del taxi en una parte donde además se podía caminar entre los árboles, el chofer del taxi les avisó antes de irse que el único autobús que pasaba cerca estaría carretera abajo antes del atardecer, sino no podrían volver. No era muy alentador pero igualmente terminaron agradeciéndole.

No estaban no tan alto en la montaña pero se podía sentir rápidamente el aire puro y frío del lugar. Se escuchaba el silbar de algunos pájaros y las hojas algunos árboles -que las conservaban- moverse al compás del soplar del viento. Tanta tranquilidad los relajó de sobremanera.

-Seguramente debe estar aquí, no puede haber otro lugar -concluyó Nezumi, ya que no podría imaginar donde más pudiera estar. Decidió empezar la caminata sin siquiera avisarles a Rikiga y Karan quienes parecían estudiar que camino tomar, siguiendo un camino de manera instintiva entre los árboles. Shion corrió a su lado y los demás lo hicieron tiempo después.

- Nezumi, deberías esperar, no sabemos por dónde ir y nos podemos perder - dijo Shion algo preocupado deteniéndole.

- y quedándonos ahí parados tampoco lo sabremos, Shion.

- Nezumi, Shion tiene razón ir sin saber por donde ir puede ser peligroso - Nezumi bufó ante las palabras de Rikiga.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? no hay un mapa que nos guie a donde vamos - expresó tajante. Nadie dijo nada ya que estaban conscientes de eso.

- ¡Eso es verdad! y si nos perdemos será tu culpa! - dijo Inukashi con algo de molestia.

Nezumi suspiró con pesadez dejando escapar el aliento frío de sus labios.

- Tengo un presentimiento - miró a los árboles - No iremos muy lejos y prometo que no nos perderemos. Además este lugar es enorme y por algún lado hay que comenzar a buscar.

Al final nadie dijo nada. Shion algo preocupado decidió seguirle y así los demás. Algo le decía que estarían bien por donde fueran.

Se terminaron adentrando entre los arboles, percibiéndolos más cálidos. De momento el albino se desorientó mirando los alrededores. Asombrado miró hacia el cielo, los árboles parecía que los resguardaban del aire y del sol, abrazándolos con sus hojas, pero eso no quitaba lo impactante de su altura. Miró más arriba, pareciendo querer encontrar la punta final de los grandes pinos pero fallando inevitablemente, solo consiguió que se mareara un poco.

Asustado por el efecto cerró sus ojos y apretó la chamarra del pelinegro, éste lo miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien? -lo sujetó de los hombros, presintiendo que así el albino no se caería de bruces al suelo.

- Si, no es nada... es la altura -le mostró una sonrisa que solo alteró más a Nezumi, notaba claramente la palidez de Shion.

-Sujétate de mí -le indicó, tomando su mano y guiándola hacia su brazo.

Una fuerte brisa los desconcertó, como reacción cerraron los ojos y presionaron sus pies al pasto que apenas se sentía porque estaba cubierto por una capa fina de nieve, sintiendo que de esa forma no saldrían volando. Nezumi abrazó a Shion.

Éste último sintió un cosquilleo extraño entre sus ropas como si algo se moviera entre ellas, desconcertado se removió un poco y entonces notó que algo se le había metido. Dio un brinco y comenzó un baile desenfrenado, tratando de quitar ese animalito que corría por su espalda y pecho. Los demás se estremecieron y trataron de ayudarlo, aunque sus gritos y preguntas no lo ayudaban en nada.

Una cabecita blanca se asomó por la gabardina. Nezumi, quien fue el primero en ver el animal, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Hamlet?! -así es. El roedor blanco subió hasta la cabeza blanca de Shion, casi perdiéndose en esta.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -Karan preguntó, disfrazando la ternura que le dio el ver al ratón salir.

Un grito les llamó la atención. Todos voltearon solo para encontrar a Rikiga en el suelo y lo más alejado del grupo.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? -Inukashi exigió una respuesta pero no necesitó ni medio segundo para recordar que a su padre le aterraban los roedores. Su carcajada resonó en el bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de éste -¡Qué patético!

-¿Rikiga? -Karan dudó en acercarse o dejar al hombre ahí.

-¡Alejen esa cosa de mí!

-¿Quién?, ¿Hamlet? Pero no hace daño -sonrió el albino. RIkiga negó con la cabeza y se escondió entre sus manos. Nezumi también quería reírse pero sabía que no debía, aún no eran muy conocidos como para burlarse de él... pero la situación se prestaba para hacerlo, quizá no estaría de mal pasar la línea de respeto -¿Pero qué haces aquí, Hamlet?

EL roedor chilló, contento de ver a su amo.

-No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta, me cae que el animal es más listo que tú, Shion -Inukashi rió y el albino lanzó un bufido divertido.

No tardaron mucho en retomar su camino. Parecía que el viento los guiaba hacia el interior del bosque, pero más bien su intención era llevarlos a su destino.

Hamlet se había quedado en el suelo delante de ellos como si quisiera decirle por donde ir o era lo que parecía.

- ¿Trata de guiarnos? - Nezumi alzó una ceja.

- Quizás, pero no entiendo ¿por qué lo hace? - dijo Shion algo sorprendido.

- Es su instinto - dijo Nezumi como si le comprendiese.

- Claro como todos los animales - dijo Inukashi - Pero confío más en su instintito que en el tuyo - Nezumi afiló su mirada y ella sonrió como sin nada.

- Está bien - escucharon a Karan decir evitando que los comentarios subieran de nivel - Seguiremos a Hamlet.

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos subiendo lo que sentía como una pendiente entre los árboles, si miraban atrás de seguro no reconocerían el camino de vuelta pero no había nada que hacer, debían darse prisa y avanzar antes de que el tiempo se les acabara y debieran volver.

Una nueva brisa que pareció despejar el paisaje. A lo lejos observaron una pequeña cabaña algo sorprendidos de haber encontrado tal lugar. Shion en seguida felicitó a Hamlet pero aún no estaban seguros de allí dentro estaría el padrino de Nezumi.

- No hay vuelta atrás - escuchó a Nezumi susurrar como si le dijera que no había más opción que tocar y ver quien estaba allí.

Se acercaron y tras varios segundos de dudas finalmente el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta del lugar. Dio un par de golpes y esperó... pero nada.

Rikiga se acercó y golpeó con más fuerza... pero nada.

-¡No puede ser! No me digas que otra vez se cambió de propiedad - dijo algo desesperado.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si está aquí -Nezumi rugió.

- ¡¿Quién demonios toca?!- el grito proveniente de la cabaña le erizó los pelos por lo repentino que era.

Rikiga iba a reclamar cuando el rechinido de algo lo interrumpió; la puerta se abría lentamente.

Un hombre, alto, robusto, blanco y cabello azabache se mostró. Su rostro mostraba pocas arrugas, tenía nariz respingada pero grande, ojos rasgados y negros y cejas pronunciadas. Su mirada cargaba tanta seriedad y frialdad que congeló a Rikiga.

- ¿Siguen afuera? -la voz, tan grave y profunda de inmediato inspiró algo de miedo. Él los miraba con cierto desdén como si los analizara uno a uno. -¿Quiénes son?

Nadie se atrevió a hablar y el hombre frunció el ceño para cerrar la puerta, peor Nezumi alcanzó a hablarle.

-... Soy Nezumi -afiló la mirada, no sabía si ese realmente era su padrino pero una corazonada le decía que estaba en lo cierto. El hombre alzó una ceja, Nezumi supuso que estaba impresionado - ¿Tú eres Rou, no?

El hombre simplemente miró a Nezumi con una mirada reprobatoria sin inmutarse en mínimo.

- Estás equivocado muchacho. Ahora largo, no tengo tiempo para extraños- trató de cerrar la puerta pero Nezumi se había adelantado colocando el pie para evitar que la cerrara por completo.

- ¡¿Cree de verdad que me voy a tragar eso?! - escupió con molestia las palabras.

- Muchacho deja de molestar y váyanse. No estoy para juegos - parecía que estaba crispando la paciencia.

- ¡Por favor, necesitamos hablar con usted! - Shion trató de convencer al hombre que seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre la puerta - ¡Es sobre el virus! - habló sin medir sus palabras y sin saber si realmente era la persona indicada pero terminó haciéndolo impulsivamente.

El hombre sorpresivamente dejó de hacer fuerza cosa que dejó a Nezumi desconcertado al igual que los demás. Escucharon pasos dentro los cuales volvieron hasta la puerta abriéndose de golpe mostrando al hombre con una escopeta.

Su rostro parecía alterado y sus manos parecían temblorosas.

- ¡Váyanse! o juro que no me hago responsable! - todos se asustaron al ver el arma en especial Shion quien era el blanco de aquella arma. Había comprendido que aquellas palabras le habían alterado.

Karan enseguida tomó a Shion tirando de él Rikiga tomó a Inukashi para retroceder.

Nezumi era el único que seguía allí cerca de él sin moverse.

Pudo reconocer el miedo en la mirada de aquel hombre contra la suya la cual era una mirada filosa. Al final Nezumi suspiró cansinamente alejándose del hombre, quien seguía apuntando con el arma. Habían decidido volver.

Nezumi no sabía si sentirse decepcionado por la reacción de ese hombre. Claro que nunca había peleado con alguien que portase un arma de fuego por lo que examinó la posibilidad de hacerlo pero ver que apuntaba a Shion de cierta manera le asustaba. No podía arriesgarlo de esa manera.

Hablar solo lo hubiera alterado aún más. Parecía un animal asustado cuando el tema del virus había salido a relucir. Era obvio que ese hombre que negaba su identidad y tan mal actor era la persona que buscaban.

Shion mantenía la mirada gacha al lado de su madre parecía temblar un poco.

Extendió su mano a la capucha del albino para hacer que éste volteara a verle. Karan apenas se había percatado pero simplemente decidió seguir avanzando.

- Tienes frío.

- No mucho - susurró.

- ¿Miedo?

- No... No lo sé.

- Lo siento... Debí haber previsto que no sería alguien fácil.

- No, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Si yo no hubiera hablado sin pensar...

- Más bien sirvió de ayuda. Ese tipo es al que buscamos. Solo por ver su reacción es obvio.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué...?

- Es como un animal asustado - Shion le miró confuso - De seguro se la pasa huyendo con temor a que lo cacen.

- Debe ser horrible. Vivir así, huyendo siempre.

- Él mismo ha elegido esa vida. No soy quien para criticarle, pero vamos a necesitar que hable.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? - Shion recordando aún la reacción peligrosa de aquel hombre.

- Ya has plantado tú la semilla. Sólo falta recoger la cosecha - dijo acariciando el suave cabello de Shion.

- ¿Qué quieres...? - Shion iba preguntar a que se refería pero fue callado por un suave beso.

- Dame tu mano.

- ¿Eh?

- Dámela - exigió. Shion dudó un poco pero terminó dándosela - Lo sabía tienes frío.

Shion sencillamente se sonrojó al sentir los dedos de Nezumi entrelazarse con los suyos.

Al final decidieron bajar la montaña, al menos habían hecho un avance por el día de hoy.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -escucharon a Inukashi preguntar la misma interrogativa que todos tenían pero no se atrevían a hablar -Digo, no venimos hasta acá solo para que ese monstruo nos asuste.

-No es tan sencillo, hija -Rikiga rechinó los dientes, mirando a Karan dubitativamente. La pobre mujer se llevó el más grande susto, claro además de Shion quien fue la víctima -Ese hombre es peligroso.

-Por eso la próxima vez iré yo, sólo -Nezumi se hizo escuchar al tiempo que se acercaba al grupo. El primero en negarse, obviamente, fue Shion -Trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón, además no pudo haber olvidado a su ahijado con tanta facilidad -sonrió mientras ponía un tono dramático en sus acciones.

-Nezumi, no creo que sea lo mejor, es peligroso -la madre del albino aseguró por todos.

-Lo sé, señora, pero es mejor a que todos estemos ahí y lo alteremos. Confíen en mí.

-Sinceramente no confío en ti -la castaña se burló - Pero ni loca vuelvo con ese psicópata.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda -gruñó el pelinegro. Miró a Shion, notándolo ido y con la miraba baja; supo de inmediato que trataba de disimular su preocupación, pero no ayudaba, ya lo conocía a la perfección.

-Nezumi... -Karan lo llamó -Por favor reconsidéralo.

-Sé que funcionará, tiene que escucharme.

Y con eso se hizo el silencio que pronto fue roto tras el suspiro de Rikiga.

-Te acompañaré -se ofreció, dándose cuenta que no estaba actuando como un verdadero adulto. Él, como hombre, estaba ahí para proteger a Karan y su hija, pero también debía cuidar a Shion y Nezumi, aunque este último fuera fuerte -Y no hay nada que reclamar.

-Olvídelo -casi contestó de mala gana -No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo sólo.

-Tú olvídalo, Nezumi -lo regañó Rikiga -Yo también lo logré conocer un poco, quizás podríamos hablar.

Al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que aceptar pero, claro, estableciendo algunos puntos a cumplir.

-Pero deje que primero me vea a mí, así yo podré explicarle, entonces podrá hacer aparición -exclamó -Solo usted y yo.

-¿Cuándo irán? -se le notaba la preocupación en Inukashi.

-Dentro de una hora, para que se calme -respondió rápido Nezumi- Aún queda algo de tiempo antes del atardecer. Ustedes adelántense y nos veremos allá.

Mientras todos parecían estar diseñando el plan, Shion aún no salía de su mutismo. Nezumi lo tuvo que soltar y fue ahí cuando la calidez embriagante que sentía desapareció y lo hizo reaccionar. Aún hablaban sobre ese estúpido plan pero... era poner en peligro su vida, no quería que una tragedia ocurriese por su culpa, porque sí, era su culpa. Arrastró a todos hacia su problema, él era el enfermo no ellos, entonces debía ser quien buscase por su cuenta la solución para ese problema que le aquejaba antes de alguien resultase herido.

Esas situaciones eran las que le decía que era mejor resignarse y vivir hasta que su enfermedad lo dejase.

-Basta... -susurró pero nadie lo oyó, estaban más ocupados aportando opiniones. Apretó sus puños, se sentía de lo peor, todos lo ayudaban y él solo se las ingeniaba para ser la piedra en el camino. Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, suerte fue que nadie lo notase.

Exhaló silenciosamente y limpió su rostro... en aquél momento realmente sintió los segundos pasar con más lentitud, casi hasta el punto de poder ver los números; estaba seguro que aquella persona le dispararía y también apostaba a que lo haría si lo molestaban de nuevo. Confiaba en Nezumi, él era capaz de convencerlo sobre todo siendo un familiar, pero en verdad le tenía miedo a esa arma que era el intermediario entre ellos y ese hombre.

Sobre todo porque aquella persona había sido testigo de eventos que nadie conoce pero fueron tan extremistas que hasta lo hicieron huir de la ciudad y refugiarse en un bosque aislado y solitario. En definitiva esa persona no era de confiar y temía que les hiciera daño.

Prefería mil veces recibir él la bala a que alguien más muriera.

Ante ese pensamiento sintió un escalofrío que lo paralizó momentáneamente. Para cuando salió de su trance el grupo había llegado a una conclusión que parecía ser la misma.

-Entonces en una hora iremos -Rikiga informó, todos asintieron un tanto convencidos, excepto Shion.

-Me opongo.

-Shion... -el pelinegro lo encaró, sabiendo de por medio que esa sería la respuesta de su pareja - Ya hemos tomado la decisión.

-Una decisión donde no me involucraron... me niego, no quiero que vayan.

-¿Qué dices? -Inukashi alzó un poco la voz -No nos iremos hasta que ese sujeto hable.

-¡He dicho que no irán! -ceder no era la palabra.

Nezumi lo tomó de los hombros.

-Podemos hacerlo, tan solo...

-No quiero, Nezumi -lo miró. Nezumi siempre lo convertía en alguien débil pero en ese momento no se quería dejar llevar por aquel sentimiento -No quiero que vayan, ¿qué tal si los ataca, si los lastima si los...? -tragó saliva.

-No nos matará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -alzó la voz -Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿por qué aseguras que te reconocerá?

De acuerdo, ahora Shion tenía buenos fundamentos.

-¿Qué tal si reacciona como antes? O peor, si ni siquiera les da la oportunidad de hablar y les dispara -comenzó a llorar -No sabes lo que hará, Nezumi... no quiero que vayan, por favor...

-¡Shion! es la única pista que tenemos para saber sobre el laboratorio, pero sobre todo para conocer una posible cura para tu enfermedad.

-¡No me importa mi enfermedad! - gritó dejando pasmado a Nezumi.

-¡Shion!

El albino se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia el interior del bosque. Karan quiso correr pero Rikiga la había detenido, dejando así que solo Nezumi siguiera sus pasos.

- Déjalos, estarán bien - dijo Rikiga pero Karan no parecía muy convencida aún así le hizo caso.

* * *

><p>Había salido corriendo con aquella horrible sensación. Sentía nauseas, sentía asco de sí mismo. Era una persona horrible, de eso se había dado cuenta. Los estaba arrastrando a todos con él a un abismo. Se dio cuenta al ver como ese hombre portaba un arma entonces comprendió lo realmente peligroso que era lo que estaban haciendo.<p>

Si alguien resultase herido o muerto por su culpa ¿Qué iba a hacer? Era muy egoísta de su parte dejar que otros se sacrificaran por su bienestar.

Seguía corriendo pisando el suelo rústico tropezándose descuidadamente con una de las raíces de los árboles.

Había sido un golpe duro, tan fuerte como abrir los ojos completamente a la realidad. Sentía las lágrimas rodar por su rostro, furiosamente trató de limpiarse el rostro sin importar si se hacía daño. Era un idiota por llorar como un bebé, sólo llegaba a demostrar cuan débil era. Nezumi decía que él era fuerte pero no era cierto, no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo un mocoso llorón de guardería.

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo sentía su cuerpo algo tenso por el frío y su mejilla y manos le dolían aún por la caída.

"Chrip. Chrip"

Aquel llamado le hizo salir de su momento de miseria. Hamlet se asomaba por la capucha del abrigo. Casi sintió algo de miedo al verle. Si hubiera caído de manera tal que Hamlet no hubiera podido esconderse lo hubiera...

Sintió sus ojos aguarse al tomar el pequeño ratón blanco en sus manos.

- Lo siento...

El ratoncito simplemente chilló como si le dijera que no llorara.

- Está bien. No lloraré.

Trató de sonreír. Ahora trataba de ubicarse. Había salido corriendo sin prestar atención a donde iba. Solo con la idea de huir de allí. Ahora estaba perdido, no dejaba de causar problemas, pensó.

El pequeño ratón llamó su atención bajando de sus manos para comenzar a correr por el suelo como si le dijera que le siguiera. No tuvo más opción que hacerlo ignorando el hecho de que se estaba internando más en el bosque.

* * *

><p>¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo lo había perdido de vista? Shion había sido muy rápido. Mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Solo un parpadeo y había desaparecido. Recordó la vez que Shion había salido corriendo de su apartamento lo cual no le dejaba muy tranquilo por el hecho de pudiera pasarle algo como aquella vez.<p>

Todos los caminos entre los árboles lucían iguales lo cual no ayudaba en nada, casi quiso maldecir su suerte. Si no hubiera tomado esa decisión tan arriesgada... Pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era encontrar a Shion ya luego se lamentaría de sus decisiones.

Tomó algo de aire ya al sentir que caminaba en círculos lo cual no era bueno.

- ¡Shion! - probó a llamarle pero simplemente recibió el frío viento golpear su rostro como si se burlase de él.

* * *

><p>Había terminado subiendo, era lo que sentía, y lo pudo comprobar al ver la cabaña nuevamente a lo lejos. Había detenido su caminar de golpe pero Hamlet seguía en aquella dirección.<p>

- ¡Hamlet! - llamó pero el ratón no le parecía escuchar.

Tenía miedo de avanzar, de ir más allá. Pero no podía dejar a Hamlet. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y decidió andar.

Todo estaba increíblemente tranquilo. El ratón había llegado hasta la puerta sin ningún problema, él también pudo llegar de forma silenciosa, no quería hacer ruido alguno o toparse con el padrino de Nezumi, tan solo tomar a su mascota e irse... ¿Acaso iba a huir? una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Se iría como un cobarde. Si volvía de seguro Nezumi seguiría insistiendo en venir a verle. Pero todo esto era por su causa, ¿no debía ser él quien buscase la manera de solucionarlo? Tan sólo todo éste tiempo había estado ignorante en su mundo feliz dejando que Nezumi e Inukashi hicieran las cosas.

Decidió que debía hacerlo por su cuenta o al menos intentarlo. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando una mano le tomó fuertemente del hombro y le tapó la boca evitando que gritara. Su respiración y ritmo cardíaco se aceleraron ante el miedo que sentía.

Esas manos no las conocía. Eran fuertes y ásperas, rodó sus ojos tratando de ver a la persona que lo sostenía pero simplemente no podía verle.

- Parece que no entendiste mi mensaje, mocoso - escuchó aquella voz severa mientras la puerta era abierta. Y recibía un empujón que lo llevó dentro de estancia.

Todo estaba oscuro allí dentro pero no hacía tanto frío como afuera, apenas pudo ver los pequeños destellos de luz que arrojaba la leña a punto de apagarse.

Vio al Padrino de Nezumi entró cargando algunos trozos de manera con algo de dificultad. Quería decir algo pero simplemente sus labios parecían sellados con cola muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - ladró el hombre - No tienes suficiente con lo de hace un rato o es que necesitas que los mate a todos para que me dejen en paz - su tono de voz parecía algo peligroso, y el sólo sentía su cuerpo temblar aunque tratara de evitarlo, aun así trató de hablarle.

- ¿Usted es el Padrino de Nezumi, no? - dijo porque no se sentía seguro de que así fuese.

- ¿Ese mocoso que tuvo la osadía de sostenerme la mirada, eh?- dijo casi burlón recordando el suceso - No es algo que importe.

- Pero son familia - concluyó.

- ¡Ja! No seas inepto mocoso. ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! - Shion simplemente tuvo que callar, aquello que había dicho parecía haberle molestado. El hombre le tomó del abrigo en un movimiento sorpresivo para él dejándolo muy cerca de su mirada furiosa como si le examinara minuciosamente para luego soltarlo de manera rustica, arrojándolo al suelo.

Lo vio caminar hacia sofá sentándose mientras le seguía viendo despectivamente.

- ¿Eres acaso una rata de laboratorio? - Shion tembló al oírle llamarle así.

Simplemente negó, aunque sabía porque se lo preguntaba, su aspecto físico lo delataba en más de una forma.

Con algo de valor se atrevió a hablarle manteniendo una distancia prudente- Usted... Usted si sabe del Laboratorio Moon Drop - afirmó.

El hombre se carcajeó casi pensó que veía a Nezumi frente a él - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Solo te pregunté si eras una rata enorme ¿o es qué no has visto tu aspecto?

Aquel comentario burlón le había dolido, sabía que no estaba tomando en serio. Pasó un rato sin decir nada ya que realmente no se sentía con las ganas para responder a algo como eso que sólo iba a llegar a algo interminable.

Vio que el hombre parecía algo atento esperando que le respondería pero parecía que estaba aburriendo de esperar. Lo vio dejar un trozo de madera seca en la chimenea para mantener vivo el fuego.

De cierta manera no le parecía tan terrorífico como hace un rato pero había algo en el que todavía le seguía provocando esa sensación de peligro.

Tomó algo de aire pesadamente al fin resignándose a responder aquella pregunta humillante.

-Sí, he visto mi aspecto, ahora usted respóndame -alzó la voz y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello. El hombre lo miró con seriedad y mucho desprecio. Shion juraba que ahora sacaría su arma y le apuntaría pero no pasó.

Al contrario, solo se acomodó más en su asiento y cruzó una pierna.

- ¿Responderte qué? - dijo con cinismo algo despreocupado.

Shion frunció el ceño sentía como si se adentrara en un laberinto al tratar de hablar con ese hombre.

- ¡Usted realmente es el padrino de Nezumi! ¡y conoce acerca del Laboratorio Moon Drop! - más bien afirmó con molestia y el hombre le dirigió una mirada gélida.

- Eso no te incumbe, mocoso -algo le dijo a Shion que ese tema era su punto débil, quizá así podría dominarlo -¿A qué vinieron? ¿Les cansó vivir tanto tiempo en No.6?

Las burlas tensaron a Shion. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y tomó aire.

-...Vine porque quiero respuestas.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

-¿Respuestas...? -repitió con burla y luego lanzó una carcajada -¿Qué? ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para que te confirmara si eres una rata o no? ¿Puedes irte de una vez?!

-¡No soy una rata! ¡Y no vine por eso! - gritó casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Sabes algo? No me importa, así que ya puedes irte yendo - le señaló la puerta.

-No me iré hasta que me responda.

-Entonces solo perderás tu tiempo.

El albino bajó la mirada, casi sintiendo las lágrimas aparecer de nuevo. Intentó buscar con desesperación una forma por el cual ese hombre pudiera responderle lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar, pero veía inútiles todos los métodos que se le ocurrían. Esa persona no iba a hablar pero él no se daría por vencido tampoco.

-Quiero conocer la verdad detrás de ese laboratorio. Usted trabajó ahí, debe saber algo.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo.

-Si quieres saber la verdad ve y pregúntales.

El oji rubí se estaba desesperando. Era inútil. Tampoco servía de mucho hacer preguntas por hacerlas ya que podía llegar el momento que le hartase, no era realmente bueno para estás cosas como sacarle información a alguien así, quizás Nezumi si debió haber venido... No, ¿acaso se estaba dando por vencido? no podía!

-¿Por qué se niega a hablar? -preguntó de repente, notando la tensión del otro -¿Por qué finge ignorancia?, ¿por qué se cierra?... ¿por qué huye y se acobarda? - sacó aquellas palabras que le aquejaban en su interior.

Rou se levantó de repente, alterando al albino. Vio que se acercó a una cómoda donde pudo divisar sobre ésta el arma que había visto hacía un rato. Tomó su arma, Shion tembló.

-Te daré tres segundos para que te largues de aquí. – ordenó mientras le apuntaba con ésta mientras su dedo estaba preparado para presionar el gatillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

El padrino de Nezumi disparará? Qué hace Nezumi que no llega? Todo esto se revelará en el siguiente cap ! XD

Espero que les haya gustado el cap nxn

Nos leemos la proxima semana.

Pd. Ya salió el capitulo 21 del manga en chino XD para quienes lo sigan Nezumi ha revelado su lado rapista, sabía que no se podía contener con Shion XD c . iiikl leaf . php ? action = view _ files&leaf _ id = 4749&page = 27

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **Gracias por sintonizarnos xDDD Nuestros niños están calientes, necesitamos unos bomberos. Si bueno, lamentamos que no sea tan largo el capítulo xD PEro para la próxima me aseguraré personalmente que seab 8000 palabras (?) Elyurias sí es despistada xD Un beso!

**Eiriz: **Es que era relleno (?), bueno no a ese extremo porque necesitamos explicar esa parte o sino no tendría mucho sentido. xDDD Una isla que no aparece en el mapa. OJalá te guste el nuevo capítulo Dx Un beso!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! Ahora si algo largo! XD no tanto pero algo es algo.

**Carlac94: **Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí porque todavía falta más Dx

**Advertencias:**

Rou. Algo de violencia. Delirios extraños y una pizca de azúcar

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXIV**

"Pistas"

* * *

><p>-Te daré tres segundos para que te largues de aquí -ordenó mientras le apuntaba, se había creado una gran tensión en el ambiente, podía ver la expresión temerosa del muchacho frente a él así que consideraba que tenía todo bajo control claro que el albino no pareció acatar su orden, seguramente tan asustado que hasta le era imposible mover sus extremidades pero no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con ello, deseaba que se marchase -¡¿Qué esperas?! ¿quieres morir? - dijo harto.<p>

-... No -susurró, realmente le había costado un montón poder decir esa simple palabra.

-¡Entonces, lárgate! - pero Shion no se movió cosa que le molestó aún más.

Cargó el arma pero cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, un dolor en su pierna se lo impidió. Hamlet lo había mordido con intención de salvar a su amo. Shion pareció reaccionar y entonces salió corriendo de la sala mientras escuchaba como fondo los insultos y gritos del hombre.

No recordaba dónde estaba la salida estaba totalmente desorientado por el pánico, por lo que giró a la derecha, encontrando solo un pasillo. Rápido buscó con la vista, hallando una habitación, entró a ésta sin reparar en lo que hacía y se encerró.

Ya dentro se dio el lujo de recobrar el aliento.

-Gracias, Hamlet -le sonrió y acarició ansiosamente al roedor. Sus manos temblaban y qué decir de sus piernas. Una vez que se calmó observó a detalle la habitación en la que estaba, parecía ser un despacho, había un escritorio algo viejo, un estante lleno de libros, muchas hojas regadas en el piso y desbordándose del bote de basura, una lámpara de mesa y periódicos.

Se acercó con más calma a revisar el contenido de cada cosa. Sabía que hacía mal, pero si ese hombre no le daba las respuestas él mismo las hallaría de otra forma.

Pudo ver un artículo de periódico pegado en la pared donde se retrataba una construcción blanca y como título se leía "_Inauguran Laboratorios Moon Drop_" En la foto también se veían cuatro personas, el albino identificó de inmediato a Rashi y al padrino de Nezumi.

De pronto los golpes feroces azotaron la puerta.

- ¡Maldito mocoso! juro que tiraré la puerta! - Shion asustado se golpeó contra la mesa dejando caer al suelo lo que parecía ser una libreta. Los golpes cesaron un momento seguramente ese hombre volvería no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrar algo que le ayudara. Shion tomó la libreta y la abrió, parecía una especie de bitácora de trabajo, supuso que era del padrino de Nezumi. Leyó unos cuantos párrafos al azar, sorprendiéndose de las pocas palabras que pudo leer, casi dejando caer la libreta.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta bruscamente y de ahí entró Rou con notoria furia, aún traía su arma y Shion sabía que sería su fin si no hacía algo.

-Usted... -tembló, tragando saliva para que su voz no delatara su miedo -Usted creó una cura para el virus.

Rou se detuvo en seco.

-Por eso se fue... para que no lo supieran...

El mayor apretó sus puños y presionó con fuerza sus dientes. Dejó a un lado el arma, para alivio de Shion pero su acercamiento solo le alertó, su semblante no lucía muy calmado, trató de retroceder un paso como si evitara estar más cerca pero detrás de él sólo estaba la mesa acorralándole.

Rou no le dirigió ninguna palabra y lo tomó con fuerza y brusquedad del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta fuera de la cabaña.

-¡Espere...! -intentó detenerlo -¡Necesito saber de la cura! ¡Por favor! - no le quedaba más que suplicar por aquello.

Lo empujó al frío paisaje tras atravesar la puerta, cayendo de espalda en el frío suelo.

-No vuelvas si es que quieres vivir.

- Por favor, necesito saber...

- Cállate y vete si quieres seguir viendo la luz del sol, mocoso - Shion se mordió el labio desesperado como podía decirle eso si sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo... ninguna diferencia haría el que huyera de allí para vivir un día más si ya estaban contados de manera cruel.

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando entre los árboles, ya un buen rato tenía sin obtener alguna pista del paradero de Shion. Al final sabía que había subido mucho en el camino de la montaña. Estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar donde vivía ese sujeto. Quería convencerse de que Shion no habría ido allí. Pudo ver el miedo retratado en el rostro de Shion al ver a ese sujeto, así que por lógica no debía querer acercarse allí, pero también Shion había estado preocupado y no aceptaba que ellos fueran allí de vuelta. Maldición era tan obvio. Comenzó a correr la pendiente estaba casi seguro que ese idiota habría decidido entonces ir él sólo hasta allá.<p>

- ¡Espere! - escuchó el grito de Shion algo cerca. Sus sospechas habían dado en el blanco.

Pudo acercase lo suficiente entre los árboles viendo a Shion que estaba sentado en el suelo. Seguramente ese hombre le habría empujado. Shion le gritaba sobre la cura y el hombre solo parecía ponerse más furioso. Debía hacer algo.

- Baja el arma - se atrevió a decir con voz firme llamando la atención de ambos quienes voltearon algo sorprendidos. El hombre simplemente frunció el ceño y Shion parecía algo temeroso de verle allí.

Se acercó a Shion tomándolo del hombro bruscamente en señal de reprendimiento por su conducta y también para alejarlo de allí.

- Shion, vámonos. Deberías saber que no tiene caso hablarle - dijo soltando un suspiro. Su rostro parecía algo relajado como si se hubiera cansado de todo.

- Pero Nezumi...

- Habrá otra manera - le silenció con uno de sus fríos dedos sobre sus labios.

El hombre les veía simplemente como un centinela, atento a sus movimientos.

- A éste sujeto no le debe importar lo que ocurra en No.6. O lo que esté a punto de ocurrir - dijo con desanimo. Shion parecía confundido con aquella extraña actitud por parte de Nezumi, parecía tan pesimista.

El hombre dibujó una sonrisa burlona viendo el propósito tan infantil de las palabras de Nezumi. ¿Quería acaso conmoverlo con toda esa palabrería? si era así, no lo estaba haciendo nada mal, pero el conocía bien ese juego.

- Tienes razón nada de eso me importa.

- Pero si fuera así no guardaría con tanto recelo esos documentos - intervino Shion sobresaltando al hombre.

- Alguien como él no puede dejar el pasado atrás - dijo Nezumi en un tono frío.

- No estoy para tus charlas mocoso insolente - el hombre decidió entrar para cerrar la puerta lentamente.

- Pues parece que alguien como tú tiene mucho tiempo libre. Tampoco te debe importar que tus colegas se anden acercando a mi madre ¿no? - la puerta se detuvo a pocos centímetros de cerrarse por completo.

Nezumi había sido cruel y astuto. No sabía si era una buena estrategia pero parecía tener resultado. Al menos podía contar siquiera con el poco aprecio que pudo ver que ese hombre en su infancia le tenía a su madre.

- Vamos Majestad. Nos esperan cerca de la carretera. Tenemos que bajar antes de que anochezca - dijo Nezumi obligando a Shion a caminar.

- Nezumi pero él...

- Cállate y no voltees hasta que estemos lejos - fue lo que le ordenó en voz baja.

Shion no dijo nada simplemente obedeció. Nezumi simplemente le llevaba agarrado del brazo como si fuera un niño malcriado, casi quiso quejarse de la fuerza con la que sus dedos apretaban su brazo, pero simplemente la expresión de Nezumi era tan seria y fría. Estaba molesto.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios saliste corriendo de esa manera? - sus palabras sonaron duras y reprendientes.

Shion sabía que Nezumi estaba molesto, había sido un mocoso infantil al escapar de esa manera.

- Lo siento - no se sentía con los ánimos para defenderse en ese momento, sólo sentía que debía pedir perdón.

- ¿Sabes que si hubieras dicho algo más ese tipo te habría matado?

- Lo siento.

- ¿Además no eres consciente de donde estás? - se detuvo soltando a Shion dejando que éste pudiera vislumbrar el bosque congelado viendo constantes baches y grietas a sus cercanías - Un paso en falso y también estarías muerto.

- Lo siento, Nezumi.

- Eres un caso perdido - dijo ahora perdiendo la paciencia. Shion solo se disculpaba impulsivamente. Acercó su mano su mano al rostro de Shion viendo con claridad su rostro.

Tenía unos cuantos raspones, su cabello estaba algo desordenado y su abrigo algo empolvado.

- Parece como si te hubieras arrastrado por la tierra - dijo burlón.

Shion pareció reaccionar entonces. Recordaba que se había caído. Su mejilla le ardía un poco y sus manos aún le dolían pero era un dolor soportable, nada por lo cual armar un escándalo.

- Solo me tropecé. Lo siento Nezumi, realmente no quise preocuparlos a todos.

- Bueno, lo que te he dicho no ha sido nada con lo que tu madre dirá - dijo Nezumi divertido.

Shion simplemente esbozó una amarga sonrisa - Lo sé - dijo soltando un suspiro sabía que lo que vendría ahora no sería nada placentero. Pero al menos había servido de algo su esfuerzo. Había comprobado la verdad, ese hombre si fue parte del equipo de científicos de Moon Drop y tenía la pista de una cura. Pero ¿realmente valía la pena hacer todo eso? ¿Quería él realmente curarse? Aún así lo único que tenía en mente era la idea de que algo realmente malo podía suceder en la ciudad si ese virus era esparcido.

Además estaban aquellas crueles palabras por parte de aquel hombre. Le había dicho que parecía una rata. Casi sonrió con nostalgia, hace cuanto que no oía un insulto hacia su aspecto físico. Realmente debía lucir desagradable.

Nezumi simplemente podía ver como Shion se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos. Había sido un poco duro pero no podía evitar estar molesto por aquella acción. Claro que él no era la madre de Shion para decirle que hacer, pero se supone que debía proteger a Shion, por algo era su pareja ahora. Pero sinceramente parecía haberse pasado un poco. Shion parecía estar encerrado en sus pensamientos quizás recapacitando de sus acciones.

Lanzó un suspiro, se lo merecía por ser tan imprudente pero tampoco era su papel regañarlo de esa forma. Shion ya había avanzado bastante, haciéndolo sentir tranquilo, no sentía esa extrema necesidad de perseguirlo, al menos sabía que estaría a salvo.

¿Qué hubiera hecho si le hubiesen hecho daño a Shion? Estaba seguro que ese hombre no vacilaría y al menos esperaba que con lo que dijo recapacitara un poco; pero si se hubiese atrevido a dañarlo... no estaría seguro si podría tomarlo con calma. Con una arma cerca... ¿dudaría en matarlo?

Tembló, ¿por qué pensaba en eso?

-¿Nezumi? -Shion le hablaba, así notó que ya le llevaba la delantera por muchos pasos. Otra vez suspiró y en un santiamén se acercó -¿Estás bien?

Nezumi no le respondió, tan sólo se acercó pasando su mano por los cabellos blancos revolviéndolos un poco.

- Tienes suerte de que nada te haya ocurrido -le susurró.

-... Perdón por eso - sabía que había hablado más de la cuenta con el padrino de Nezumi.

-Eres un cabeza hueca -sostuvo el rostro del otro y con su pulgar acarició la mejilla herida mientras sonreía con ternura - Un cabeza hueca y un tonto impulsivo.

Shion le vio algo avergonzado no eran las palabras más gentiles o sutiles que le podían dedicar pero aún así una risita se le escapó de sus labios y ocultó su rostro en el pecho del otro.

Nezumi le miró sin inmutarse tomando algo de aire para hablarle.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si te disparaba?

Shion se tornó serio, vivió esa ocasión dos veces y en ninguna respondió como se debía, simplemente se había quedado ido, como idiota, dándole más razones para disparar.

-... Hamlet me salvó.

-¿Eh?

-Lo mordió, dándome oportunidad de escapar -sonrió agradecido con el pequeño roedor que estaba en su capucha.

-Eres un tonto por confiar en un animal, para otra ocasión no tendrás tanta suerte -dijo molesto para luego lanzar un suspiro -Al menos sé que fue una buena compra.

El albino sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-... Mejor regresamos -le sugirió el pelinegro -A estas alturas tu madre ya ha de estar muy preocupada.

-Tienes razón -empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano. Shion se sentía muy seguro de esa forma y no quería separarse.

Llegaron a la carretera, suerte que Hamlet los había guiado porque por parte de ellos habrían terminado dando vueltas en aquel bosque que habían perdido la noción de dónde estaban por lo que no hubieran llegado nunca.

Karan corrió hacia ellos en cuanto los visualizó, tomando a Shion de los hombros y abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lo reprendía con suaves murmullos.

-Perdón, mamá.

Ante eso Karan ya no quiso regañarlo más, simplemente se sentía muy aliviada de saber que estaba bien.

-Vaya susto que nos diste, Shion -reclamó Rikiga.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.

-Ya es tarde y ya no podremos ir a ver a ese sujeto -exclamó algo aliviado el hombre. Inukashi lanzó un bufido, conocía muy bien a su padre.

-Lo haremos en otra ocasión -Nezumi se adelantó, sintiendo la mirada persistente del albino - Ahora sería peligroso.

-¿Quién te entiende? -Inukashi dijo burlonamente.

-Entonces será mejor que regresemos a la ciudad, lo intentaremos después.

Comenzaron a caminar, esperando ver el único transporte público que aquel taxista les había avisado, sólo esperaban que hubieran llegado demasiado tarde.

Nezumi miró como el albino se separaba de su madre y se detenía, al parecer para esperarlo.

-¿Pasa algo? -le inquirió por inercia.

-¿Por qué no les dijiste que...?

-Porque no queremos que se preocupe más -tomó su mano mientras señalaba con su mirada a Karan -Además es nuestro secreto -le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué ganamos ocultándolo? - le resultaba ilógico que Nezumi no quisiera que le comentara nada acerca de su visita a la cabaña los demás.

-Sé como persuadirlo, solo necesitamos tener tacto y usar inteligentemente nuestros recursos.

-Pero...

-Volveremos y esta vez me aseguraré de que responda algunas cosas -lo miró. Shion afirmó algo inseguro - Y ahora necesito que me cuentes sobre esa tal cura - recordando que le primero que había escuchado era a Shion gritarle a su padrino de esto.

-... Encontré un libro, parecía una bitácora de trabajo. Leí un poco y y habían algunas cosas escritas que se relacionaban con un antídoto para el virus...

-Bueno, volveremos por ese libro.

Shion realmente no estaba seguro, si esa era la mejor opción. ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que se vieran ese hombre no dudaba en dispararles? ¿Qué tal si hería a alguien más? ¿Qué tal si dañaba a Nezumi?

Apretó sus puños y sintió un temblor en toda la columna vertebral. Nezumi lo miró en silencio, pareciendo interpretar esas acciones.

Al pasar de unos minutos pudieron ver el autobús cerca de una parada en la montaña. No había muchas personas -a lo sumo 1-2- por lo que el espacio y los asientos no fueron problema. Nezumi se sorprendió de ver a más personas cerca o que visitaran los alrededores de la montaña.

Al final habían llegado al hotel. Había anochecido por completo, ya que el autobús no era el vehículo más rápido y parecía ir siempre con una lentitud tal que desesperaba a Nezumi.

- Nos vemos mañana. Tenga buenas noches - dijo Nezumi por mera cortesía, pero aquella era una limpia actuación, casi Inukashi quiso reírse pero estaba algo cansada y tenía frío. Quería meterse en aquella cama caliente bajo las cobijas.

Shion vio de reojo como Nezumi entraba a su habitación -contigua a la suya- no le quedó más que despedirse de él.

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación mirando ambas camas. Su madre parecía que dormiría en aquella cercana a la ventana por lo que la restante era la suya. Comenzó por buscar su ropa, tenía aquella pijama azul de nubes blancas, era casi tan parecida a la que Nezumi tenía.

Se cambió como de costumbre y vio a su madre que yacía en la cama viendo su teléfono celular mientras sonreía. Ella notó que era observada y le sonrió a él.

- Lily dice que extraña los pasteles.

- Todos los deben extrañar. Son los mejores - dijo Shion. No porque fuese su madre quien los hacía.

- Bueno vamos a dormir. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano - Shion asintió viendo que su madre apagaba la lámpara de la mesa de noche.

-Iré a cepillarme los dientes. Descansa - dijo para cerrar la puerta que separaba el área de descanso del hall de entrada donde estaba el baño.

Shion suspiró llevándose el cepillo a los dientes para cepillarse como era debido. Se enjuagó y se lavó la cara notando aún el raspón pero quizás ya se le curaría.

Se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Realmente lucía como una rata de laboratorio. Aquellas ratas de color blanco y ojos rojos. Quizás podría hacerse pasar por hermano de Hamlet. Quizás por eso lo había elegido, se sentía identificado de cierta forma con él. Aunque se preguntaba si era tan travieso y temerario como Hamlet que había tenido la osadía de escabullirse en su equipaje.

Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿dónde estaba el pequeño ratón? Seguramente lo había guardado junto a su abrigo. Casi quiso salir corriendo a buscarlo cuando oyó un leve chillido en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era Hamlet. Cuando se había metido allí, no la pregunta era ¿Cómo no lo había notado?.

Apagó la luz del baño y salió entonces sintió como Hamlet se alejaba de él acercándose a la puerta de entrada. Estaba cerrada pero Hamlet parecía insistir.

- Vamos Hamlet, hay que dormir - trató de tomar al roedor en sus manos pero se negaba escapando de ellas - ¿Acaso quieres ir fuera? - dijo casi por inercia al ver el comportamiento de su mascota.

Esta pareció entenderle y seguía con su intento de ir afuera.

- No puedes. Alguien podría verte. Además aquí no se permiten mascotas, por eso debes comportarte. - el ratón hacía caso omiso de sus palabras, así que simplemente suspiró - Está bien pero sólo un vistazo al pasillo.

De verdad no entendía ¿Cómo había llegado al punto al que accedía a las peticiones de Hamlet?

El ratón pareció calmarse al oír el pomo de la puerta girarse. Así que esperó a que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta.

Rápidamente salió dejando a Shion anonado pero éste se repuso saliendo al pasillo viendo como Hamlet iba a la habitación de Nezumi ¿Qué quería allá? Nezumi de seguro estaría cansado y además no quería molestarle, ya había tenido suficiente con los problemas que le hizo pasar.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado percatándose que tenía la tarjeta-llave para la puerta.

- Vamos Hamlet. Nezumi debe estar durmiendo. Mañana puedes verle - cualquiera seguramente que le viera pensaría que estaba loco por hablarle a un ratón como si de una persona se tratase.

De pronto vio como la puerta se abría mostrando a Nezumi que tenía el cabello suelto y traía una toalla en los hombros, seguramente había tomado un baño ya que su cabello estaba mojado.

- ¿A qué se debe esta cordial visita, Majestad? No se supone que Romeo debe tocar la ventana y no la puerta. - se sonrojó por la comparación que hacía Nezumi de sus actos.

- Es Hamlet. Parece inquieto. Apenas abría la puerta salió corriendo acá. Lo siento por molestarte, que tengas buenas noches - dijo tomando en un descuido al escurridizo roedor para marcharse pero el agarre de Nezumi lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas? Además no es molestia. Pasa - invitó.

- No, ya es tarde - Shion trató de negarse pero Hamlet se escapó de sus manos para entrar flechado a la habitación de Nezumi.

- ¿Y bien? - Shion no tuvo más opción que entrar.

Shion entró viendo como Hamlet se reunía con el otro par de roedores.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Parece que esos tipos son más inteligentes que tu y yo - dijo burlón - Apenas me dí cuenta que estaban escondidos en mi chaqueta.

Shion sonrió acercándose los roedores viendo como parecían entablar algún tipo de conversación - Con que era eso lo que te tenía tan inquieto - dijo en un suspiro refiriéndose a Hamlet.

- ¿No hay problema con que se quede Hamlet? - dijo Shion viendo a Nezumi que terminaba de secar su cabello.

- Claro que no. Además no creo que ocupen mucho espacio - dijo en burla resaltando el hecho de que eran roedores.

- Bueno Hamlet pórtate bien. Nos vemos mañana Tsukiyo, Cravat - se despidió de los ratoncitos. Nezumi lanzó una carcajada.

- Pareces una mamá dejando a su hijo en la guardería.

- Es solo que me preocupa - sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el comentario- Nos vemos mañana Nezumi.

Shion se dirigía a la puerta pero sintió como Nezumi le abrazaba por la espalda dejándole paralizado.

- ¿Por qué no se queda un rato más, Majestad? - susurró cerca de su oído con una voz ronca que hizo estremecer a Shion.

-Pe-Pero debes estar cansado -apenas y podía hablar ya que sentía como la sangre se le concentraba en todo su rostro. Nezumi afirmó más su agarre.

-Mmm... No estoy del todo cansado -susurró de nueva cuenta, alterando más al albino.

-... pero -Nezumi lo giró con rapidez y lo calló con un beso.

-Habla mucho Majestad, mejor diga que le gusta la idea - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shion se sonrojó de sobremanera. De acuerdo, le gustaba y mucho pero a la vez sabía que sino limitaba a Nezumi las cosas se saldrían un poquito de control... de acuerdo, se saldrían de control completamente, ya que su mente parecía hacerle una mala jugada cuando su sentido común y aquellas necesidades primitivas chocaban.

Tanto pensar provocó que no se diera cuenta que era llevado directo contra la cama. Cuando intentó detenerlo había sido demasiado tarde, lo había lanzado a ésta y Nezumi se subió sobre él.

-¡Ne-Nezumi!- era vergonzoso por donde lo mirase.

El susodicho sonrió socarronamente y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente en el cuello. Shion empezó a tratar de acallar los monosílabos que se querían escapar de su boca, mientras se preguntaba cuándo subieron de tono de la relación que tenían. La última vez se tomaron de la mano y se daban pequeños besos...

Ah... y entonces recordó que la última vez él había sido el que había sugerido el tener sexo. ¿Realmente Nezumi quería llegar tan lejos en ese momento?

-N-Nezumi -gimió apenas pudiendo pronunciar su nombre y el pelinegro pareció reír.

Luego desabrochó la pijama del otro y enterró su lengua en el pecho blanco, recorriendo la cicatriz con éxtasis que tanto intentaba ocultar. Shion acalló un gemido y seguido empezó a jadear.

Acto seguido Nezumi lo besó al tiempo que terminaba de desabrochar los botones y pasar sus manos por los hombros del otro.

Tres chillidos los interrumpieron. Ambos miraron a su derecha, el trío de ratones parecían algo indignados con la escena.

-Si no les gusta no vean -dijo Nezumi inteligentemente. Shion quiso reír pero su respiración agitada no le permitía.

Los roedores volvieron a chillar y entonces pudieron darse cuenta de unos suaves golpes en la puerta. El pelinegro casi quiso maldecir en voz alta; se levantó con dificultad, ayudando a Shion después. Éste último, ante un recién pensamiento, se abrochó rápidamente la camisa.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? -inquirió para sí el pelinegro. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Karan.

-Perdón Nezumi, solo quería saber si Shion estaba... ¡ah! ahí está. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deja a Nezumi descansar -sonrió pícaramente. Shion quiso reclamarle y negarse, pero ni él mismo sabía cómo abrir la boca.

Karan se despidió y sonrió, adelantándose. Nezumi lanzó un suspiro.

-Supongo que seríamos muy inocentes si creíamos que no se daría cuenta -Shion aún seguía paralizado -Bueno Majestad, tu madre espera -se acercó y le dio un último beso, haciéndolo despertar de su ensoñación.

Después lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó con suavidad hacia la salida. Shion miró a su izquierda, notando que su madre no estaba en el pasillo ni en la entrada de la recámara, exhaló ante eso.

-Y yo que pensé que ya se había dormido.

-Bueno, es lo divertido, hacer las cosas sin que se den cuenta -Nezumi rió, tomándolo del rostro nuevamente y besándolo -Duerme bien, Shion.

Éste se ruborizó de nueva cuenta y en un acto reflejo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero -la frase, apenas audible por ser callada por el pecho del otro, provocó en Nezumi cierta felicidad -Descansa - fue lo último que dijo para irse rápidamente no quería que Nezumi viese cuan roja debía estar su cara en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Había amanecido, quería seguir durmiendo pero las palabras de su madre para que se despertara le impedían seguir retomando el sueño. Al final no tuvo más opción que levantarse.<p>

Sentía su cuerpo pesado como si hubiera sido arrollado por un camión. Trató de ponerse de pie dejando de lado las cálidas cobijas.

- Apresúrate Shion. Me avisó Rikiga que dentro de poco cerraran el comedor.

Shion pareció despertarse por completo. Corrió al baño para asearse y cambiarse.

Al final habían salido de la habitación dejando sus cosas bien guardadas. Miró de reojo al salir la habitación de Nezumi. ¿Ya se habría levantado? se preguntaba. Su pregunta fue respondida al ver a Nezumi sentado en el comedor tomando café cerca de Inukashi y Rikiga.

- Llegan a tiempo. En una hora cerraran esto - avisó Rikiga.

Shion casi ni prestó atención pero fue a buscar algo en el buffet. Algunas tostadas, mermelada y queso estarían bien. También un yogurt de frutas no vendría mal. Pero esos croissant se veían tentadores y las ensaladas de frutas no se quedaban atrás. Eran muchas cosas, nunca había visto tanta comida junta. Su madre simplemente había tomado frutas y yogurt. Pero el simplemente no sabía que hacer. Al final decidió se decidió por las tostadas.

Se sentó frente a Nezumi ya que era el único asiento disponible en la mesa. Miró de reojo a Nezumi quien parecía muy enfocado en saborear el café. Pudo notar en su mirada un deje de cansancio con la aparición de leven ojeras. ¿Qué le había pasado? Parecía que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. ¿Podía ser que Hamlet y los demás no lo habrían dejado dormir?

- ¿Ocurre algo? No dejas de mirarme- dijo Nezumi llamando su atención dejando la taza.

- No es nada... es solo que... luces cansado - dijo algo avergonzado al verse descubierto.

- ¿Tan mal me veo? - dijo desanimado.

- No es eso... es que es mi culpa ¿no? - Nezumi casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír a Shion decir aquello.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - dejó de toser evitando mirarle.

- Es que pensé que Hamlet y los otros estarían muy inquietos en la noche. Seguramente no te dejaron dormir.

Nezumi casi quiso reír o llorar. Ese trío de roedores habían hecho de las suyas en la noche pero no tanto como para molestarle o quitarle el sueño. Era culpa de Shion. Se mantuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que hubiera hecho si Karan no hubiera tocado su puerta.

Y durante toda la noche lo que no lo dejaba dormir era la imagen mental de Shion debajo de él gimiendo de placer su nombre, esto le había generado algunos problemas con su amigo de allá abajo que tuvo que solucionar para al menos dormir un poco.

- ¿Nezumi qué te sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre? - preguntó Shion viendo las mejillas un tanto coloradas del otro.

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo tendría fiebre con el frío que hace aquí?

Shion le miró un tanto expectante. Nezumi terminó de tomarse el café y avisó que estaría en la recepción.

Realmente era patético. ¿Qué podría pensar Shion de él si supiera lo que él pensaba o fantaseaba? ¿Pero por qué demonios le ocurrían estás cosas? Su objetivo era hacer que ese hombre hablara no tener una noche apasionada con Shion.

Miró su teléfono percatándose de que su madre no había llamado ni dado señales de vida. No era que le preocupase, pero al menos deseaba saber que estaba bien.

Debía hablar con aquel hombre primero. Realmente no sabía si aquello que le había dicho tendría el suficiente impacto para hacerlo hablar pero tenía que conformarse con eso.

Escuchó unos pasos y el peso de un cuerpo recargarse pesadamente en el sofá de cuero. Era Inukashi.

- ¿Y bien qué piensas hacer? - preguntó ella.

- No lo sé, supongo que iremos tu padre y yo a hablar con él.

- No me refería a eso - Nezumi le miró con cierto interés - Digo ¿qué piensas hacer respecto a Shion?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ayer oí a Karan llamar a tu puerta para ver si Shion estaba allí. No me digas que ustedes iban a... - ella fue rápidamente callada por la fría y rápida mano de Nezumi.

- Cállate.

- La verdad no me interesa lo que ustedes hagan, pero no sean tan escandalosos. Además es patético que los descubran - se notaba que ella disfrutaba de las cosas que le ocurrían.

- ¿Quieres callarte?

- No - dijo tajante - Dejando eso de lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que pasaremos aquí? Hay que hacer hablar a ese tipo cuanto antes. Este frío ya me está comenzando a fastidiar.

- Trataré que sea lo menos posible. Prin-ce-sa - dijo burlón levantándose del sillón.

- ¡Te atreves a decirme así de nuevo y te mato!

- De todas formas lo primero será volver a esa casa abandonada para ver si hay alguna pista o dejó algo olvidado allí. Nadie debe vernos.

- Qué fastidio.

Nezumi le había dicho a Rikiga para ir de vuelta a aquella casa. Le pidió a Karan que se quedara con Shion ya que la última vez el polvo en esa casa le había hecho mal. Shion pareció quejarse un poco pero al final accedió.

Al final solo habían ido ellos tres a buscar alguna pista acerca de la investigación de ese hombre.

Nezumi había vuelto a pisar el frente de esa casa. Aunque no la recordase mucho y lo poco que podía recordar estaba borroso sentía una extraña sensación. Era algo escalofriante. Se había quedado un buen rato contemplando el exterior y al poco rato se dio cuenta que Inukashi le llamaba para que entrara.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío, resguardando el polvo y acumulándolo como hace un día. No había muebles, cortinas ni focos. A penas y era iluminado el lugar con la luz exterior.

Nezumi de repente se detuvo, recordando un sillón color marrón a lado izquierda, también una repisa llena de vasijas en la pared del costado y por último una cortina color blanca. Caminó hacia la pared, ésta estaba gastada, el tapiz color amarillento estaba sucio y destruido. Tocó la superficie, apenas rozando los dedos con la pared al tiempo que rememoraba perfectamente un evento en su pasado que había creído haber olvidado.

Se vio a sí mismo sentado en un banco alto en medio de la sala. Su madre estaba detrás suyo, acariciándole la espalda y él solo podía sobarse su brazo izquierdo.

_"Es todo"_ La voz resonó en su mente, pareciéndole conocida.

_"Gracias Rou, sabía que podía contar contigo..." _su madre le agradecía a... ¿su padrino? ¿Qué hacía él mismo ahí? trataba de recordar.

La silueta desapareció y entonces Nezumi también despertó de su trance. Escuchó la voz irritada de Inukashi.

Notó que ambos, la castaña y su padre, miraban unos papeles en el suelo. Nezumi se agachó a su lado y revisó el contenido. Era correo: pagos atrasados, amenazas de cortar servicios básicos y... miró otra nueva postal, parecía una carta dirigida exclusivamente a su padrino. No dudó en abrir el sobre.

Se alteró bastante al encontrar Moon Drop en el encabezado izquierdo. Rápidamente le dio una leída, por ese medio lo estaban amenazando, seguramente esa era la razón por la que había huido a las montañas pero lo extraño fue que no abrió y leyó la carta. Su padrino simplemente huía con cada mención del lugar.

-Al parecer Moon Drop lo encontró -Inukashi dijo, mirando de reojo a su padre.

Rikiga lanzó un suspiro y caminó hacia otra habitación.

-Lo que me sorprende es la fecha -exclamó para sí mismo el pelinegro. La castaña dio un último vistazo - Hace un año, cuando mi padrino lleva viviendo aquí más tiempo. Entonces ¿cómo se dio cuenta el laboratorio de que vivía aquí?

-Tal vez tengan aliados que les informen -Nezumi silenció -Lo que se me hace más extraño es que si tenía tanta prisa por irse ¿por qué se llevó los muebles? o más bien ¿a dónde se llevó los muebles?

Inukashi pareció enfrascarse en un mundo de dudas, queriendo responder sus mismas interrogantes mientras las decía en voz alta. Nezumi alzó la mirada, afortunadamente Rikiga interrumpió ese momento que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia.

La habitación continua era más grande. Nezumi la reconoció como la el cuarto de su padrino, aunque no había entrado mucho a ese lugar, si tenía recuerdos de haber visto una cama de lejos. Ahora era más bien un espacio oscuro y vacío.

-Hubiéramos traído linternas -se quejó Inukashi.

-¿Qué encontró?

Rikiga les mostró unas hojas donde venían fórmulas extrañas e indescifrables.

-Parecen investigaciones, supongo que son experimentos fallidos. Hay muchas hojas regadas en la habitación y todas están tachadas de en medio.

Nezumi recorrió el espacio con sumo cuidado, mirando dónde pisaba y buscando cualquier otra pista. Algo brilló en el suelo reflejando la poca luz del lugar. Se agachó y halló lo que parecía ser una fotografía. No definió bien a las personas, tan solo guardó la imagen en su bolsillo para verla después.

-Sería bueno que nos lo lleváramos. Podríamos preguntarle después a tu padrino.

Ambos jóvenes afirmaron, el mayor tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Salieron a la calle, afortunadamente no los había visto nadie, y sin pensarlo regresaron al hotel.<p>

La tetera lanzó un silbido mientras escapaba vapor por el tubo. Rou apagó la estufa y sirvió el agua caliente en una pequeña taza de porcelana color blanco. La bolsita de té flotó hasta la superficie para después ser regresada al fondo de la taza por una cuchara. Combinó la mezcla con el azúcar y después de soplar bebió del contenido.

Caminó hacia su escritorio mientras trataba de balancear sus movimientos para no tirar el té.

Algo llamó su atención, su diario de portada vino. Inconsciente abrió en una página al azar y comenzó a leer. Inmediatamente lanzó un bufido.

La cura contra ese virus era un mito, o al menos eso había dejado claro antes de irse del laboratorio, pero uno de sus trabajadores personales había sido el que había divulgado la información. Desde entonces Moon Drop lo había buscado y localizado en cada uno de sus escondites, su propósito era adquirir esa información y destruirla.

Muchos dirían que lo mejor era entregar tal descubrimiento para que lo dejasen en paz, pero solo él conocía la razón de su decisión.

Lanzó un suspiro, estaba harto de recordar el pasado.

Se sentó y prendió la lámpara de mesa, con el objetivo de continuar leyendo el periódico.

No le importaba el destino de la ciudad No.6, suficiente había hecho con abandonar el proyecto. Tan solo esperaba que su pasado no lo persiguiera y para eso quería que lo dejaran vivir en paz.

Aún así siempre fallaba. Aquello había vuelto encarnado en el hijo de aquella mujer.

_"¿Entonces no te debe preocupar que ellos estén cerca de mi madre?"_

Aquel mocoso insolente siempre había sido así con una manera de hablar mordaz e incluso había tenido la osadía de sostenerle la mirada, era igual a ella.

Aunque quisiera ignorar sus palabras. Ese muchacho había conseguido tocar una fibra sensible en el. No podía ignorar el hecho de que ella estuviera en peligro, temía lo peor si llegaban a descubrir lo que estaba tras el nefasto virus.

Además estaba aquel muchacho de cabello blanco que vilmente se había atrevido a llamar rata de laboratorio en desprecio, le recordaba a los sujetos de prueba que luego de pocos minutos morían por su poca resistencia. Aún así su curiosidad había despertado. Ese muchacho estaba vivo, no lucía como si hubiera envejecido de golpe o sus células de hubieran deteriorado significativamente. Pero si buscaba una cura debía ser que el virus le estuviese afectando de otra manera. Eso significaría que moriría también.

Quiso dejar de pensar en aquello. Tan sólo conseguía revolver aquellos recuerdos que tanto despreciaba.

_"¿Por qué finge ignorancia?, ¿por qué se cierra?... ¿por qué huye y se acobarda?"_

¡Basta! no debía ceder ante unas palabras soltadas por un mocoso impulsivo. Tanto le había costado escapar de No.6 y sobrevivir todo éste tiempo en la zozobra de ser encontrado.

Pero era inútil. Un par de mocosos habían dado con él entonces no estaba seguro en ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Shion se había acercado a Nezumi viendo lo serio del semblante de éste.<p>

- ¿Ocurre algo Nezumi? Has estado extraño desde que volviste.

- No es nada. Estaba recordando algo... - se quedó callado provocando un silencio incomodo. Shion no sabía que decir o hacer. Desde que habían vuelto Nezumi había permanecido extrañamente callado y solo habían reportado haber encontrado recortes de periódicos acerca de No.6 no mucho que les pudiera valer en la búsqueda de aquello tan ansiado.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo encontré esto - dijo Nezumi saliendo de su mutismo sacando de su chaqueta una fotografía. Algo llena de polvo y decolorada por el tiempo.

Shion se asomó a ver la foto viendo que la mano de Nezumi sencillamente temblaba.

- Esos son...

- Mis padres y ese sujeto.

- También estás tú - Shion lo pudo reconocer al lado de su madre. Parecía tener casi la misma edad que cuando le conoció. La foto estaba tomada al parecer en las instalaciones de Moon Drop.

- Parece que tu madre conoce ese lugar también.

Escuchó a Nezumi bufar con molestia.

- Realmente ya nada me sorprende - dijo en un tono de burla.

Nezumi se recostó completamente contra el colchón.

Ambos se encontraba en la habitación de Nezumi. Nezumi había subido sin decir nada dejando a los demás allá abajo por lo que Shion algo preocupado le siguió.

Nezumi inconscientemente se pasó una mano por el brazo izquierdo. De cierta manera sentía una sensación quemante allí. Aquella extraña sensación al entrar a aquella casa le había atacado de vuelta.

- ¿Nezumi te duele el brazo? - preguntó Shion algo preocupado.

- No es nada - apretó el agarre. Shion quiso insistir pero simplemente se quedó callado.

- Recordé algo dentro de esa casa. De cuando era niño - Shion le miró atento sin comprenderlo del todo - Recordé un poco de la vez que visité ese lugar. Mi madre me había llevado allí, no recuerdo el motivo de su visita. Sólo sé que después el brazo me dolía. Es un relato extraño ¿no? - dijo casi burlándose de lo que había dicho.

- Un poco. ¿Entonces tu brazo te duele ahora porque has recordado aquella sensación? - dijo algo curioso Shion acercando su mano al brazo que Nezumi apretaba con fuerza. Colocando su mano sobre la suya como si con eso tratara de aliviar un poco el dolor.

- No me duele realmente, pero como dicen el cuerpo no olvida - tomó la mano de Shion que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama halándolo hasta hacerlo caer sobre él.

-¿Qu...? -se estremeció ante el movimiento que no esperaba. Quedó recostado sobre el pecho de Nezumi sintiendo su pausada respiración por debajo de su cabeza. La respiración calmada del otro le terminó relajando, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan agradable.

Amaba esos momentos de tranquilidad donde sentía que nada importaba en el mundo, donde no habían preocupaciones o interrogantes, donde podían hablar sin medirse, donde estaban ellos dos y nadie más. Donde podían corresponderse sin temer hacerlo.

Nezumi lo sujetó de la cintura, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello blanco. También cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

El albino se removió un poco, estaba algo incómodo, por lo que se levantó por sobre sus codos y se le quedó mirando a su compañero.

-¿Qué ocurre, Majestad? -le preguntó juguetón. Shion sonrió para después tomar un mechón oscuro y entrelazarlo entre sus dedos.

-Es que... me doy cuenta de que me gusta estar así contigo - sintió el calor inminente en su rostro.

Nezumi rió -A mí también... pero me gusta más cuando estás debajo de mí- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Shion se ruborizó y detuvo sus movimientos. El pelinegro se rió. Nuevamente lo sujetó de la cintura y lo empujó suavemente hacia él, ocasionando que Shion quedara nuevamente recostado.

-Así me gusta más -susurró Nezumi, respondiendo ante el cansancio, sin detener sus caricias sobre el cabello de Shion - Es adictivo de cierta forma. Me gusta.

-A mi no mucho -fue sincero, jugando con el cierre plateado de la chamarra del oji plata que estaba frente a él.

Nezumi tragó saliva -Tienes razones -consideró el lo que había pasado hacía tantos años, siendo discriminado solo por su aspecto - Aunque esto te hace alguien diferente, te hace quien eres. Recuerdo cuando te conocí, tu cabello me gustó mucho.

Shion rió nostálgico. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

- Si... en aquella guardería, fuiste el único a parte de Safu que me habló...

Nezumi detuvo las caricias proponiéndose a preguntar algo que comenzaba a rondar en su cabeza -¿Alguna vez pensaste en pintártelo? -mera curiosidad. Vio que Shion se tomó un momento para poder responderle.

-Sí, hubo un momento. Mi madre me apoyó - hizo una pausa sintiéndose algo acorralado, recordaba un momento en el cual sentía que se odiaba a si mismo, incluso mirarse al espejo - Tenía pensado un castaño, creo -el pelinegro torció la boca, disgustado con la respuesta.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - preguntó por inercia.

-... No lo sé -se perdió en sus recuerdos -Supongo que porque creía sería perdida de tiempo y dinero. Seguramente crecería mi cabello del mismo color. Además tenía esperanzas...

-¿De qué?

-... De que existiera alguien más en el mundo que le gustase mi cabello como tú - dijo con cierto grado de vergüenza. Le resultaba embarazoso declarar todo aquello - Tu me diste fuerzas para aceptarme como soy - Nezumi sintió sus mejillas colorarse, tuvo que girar el rostro para Shion no notara cuan vergonzoso le era escuchar aquello.

-... Me alegra que no lo hayas hecho... me gustas así - dijo con sinceridad - Aunque ¿qué es eso de "que a alguien más le gustase tu cabello"? - fingió estar celoso por un momento, ya que se dio cuenta de que si en algún momento de su vida alguien más hubiera aparecido en la vida de Shion, alguien al que también le agradara su aspecto, Shion realmente podría haber estado con esa otra persona...

- Eso... un pensamiento.

El albino le lanzó una risa tierna. De cierta manera Nezumi se sintió a gusto con esa respuesta, ya que él quería ser el único con el derecho de tocar ese suave cabello y besar a Shion.

- Y antes de que preguntes. No tenía pensado en cirujearme el rostro - dijo señalando la cicatriz roja.

Nezumi lanzó una carcajada.

-Menos mal que no pasó por tu cabeza -cambió la posición de su mano - Me gustaría ver hasta dónde llega.

Shion se encogió, entre incómodo y apenado con la plática.

-Pues...Recorre todo mi cuerpo - dijo casi en un tono imperceptible.

Nezumi fingió un gemido, divertido ante la expresión avergonzada de Shion.

- Entonces ya tengo ganas de verla -dijo somnoliento.

-¡Nezumi! -ahora sí levantó el rostro, mostrando el total sonrojo que cubría su rostro -¡No seas tan... pervertido!

- Majestad -mostró una mueca divertida. Adoraba molestar a Shion -No es mi culpa que seas tan tentador.

-¡Basta! -ahora sí no podía luchar contra ese rubor. Se levantó en un salto y camino fuera de la cama, tan solo quería alejarse o terminaría del mismo color de sus ojos, y no quería que Nezumi fuera testigo de eso.

Éste último también se movió y logró atrapar al albino antes de que saliera de la habitación, abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Por qué tan tímido, Majestad?

-... Por las cosas que dices -musitó.

-Le pido disculpas, Majestad, pero todo lo que digo es la mera verdad - dijo mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

-Tampoco me gusta que me llames así...- no quiso replicar acerca de su sinceridad ya que sentía que era suficiente.

Ahora Nezumi lo hizo girar, alzando su rostro.

-Me gusta llamarte así, porque eres muy importante para mí - dijo con total seriedad.

-Pero...

Fue silenciado con un beso, como ya estaba Nezumi acostumbrado a hacerlo.

-Te quiero y esta es mi forma de demostrarlo -Shion bajó la mirada - Mejor regresemos a la recepción a buscar a los demás. Además sería bueno ir a visitar a mi padrino -sugirió de repente, no muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Crees que querrá confesar algo ahora? - dijo algo incrédulo.

-Creo que ya le dimos mucho tiempo para pensarlo -lo tomó de la mano y lo encaminó hacia la salida del cuarto - Además debemos aprovechar al máximo nuestra estadía en esta ciudad.

-Bueno... creo que tienes razón -se notaba su inseguridad.

-Tranquilo, debe estar más calmado y sino yo te protegeré.

-Tampoco quiero que te pase algo -Nezumi le respondió con una sonrisa. Shion no supo porqué pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

No tardaron en prepararse para partir, incluso a la hora ya se encontraban en el bosque nuevamente. Esta vez Rikiga se aseguró de acompañarlos, dejando a Karan e Inukashi en un lugar seguro. También querían dejar a Shion pero éste se opuso y negó cualquier sugerencia u opinión acerca de lo que creían era mejor para él.

Ya en frente de la cabaña, Nezumi se apuntó en ir a tocar primero, después de todo era el único con el que podría sostener algunas palabras. Shion quiso acompañarlo pero Rikiga lo detuvo.

Shion pudo ver con algo de ansiedad como la puerta se abría...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Les gusto? estuvo algo caramelizado el cap disculpen lo soso pero nace del fondo de nuestras almas hacerlos así. Algo más largo el cap para compensar los dos últimos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **xDDD Así pasa, así pasa. Justo por eso no le ocurrirá nada ya que siempre está pensando en los demás... nah! mentira! si no, no habría drama Dx Gracias por comentar, un beso!

**Eiriz: **Nezumi fue al baño (?) Gracias por comentar, ojalá te guste el capítulo :D Un beso!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! al fin veremos si éste viejo Rou, se atreve a hablar...

**Carlac94: **Y es tan largo como nos gusta, disfruten! :)

**Advertencias:**

Teorias locas, supuesto misterio... algo de drama. Moralismo u,u

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXV**

"Verdades"

* * *

><p>Estaba leyendo un artículo bastante interesante sobre una teoría alquímica en la actualidad, imaginando que en esos momentos realmente sería influyente en la ciencia y tecnología hoy en día; cuando unos suaves golpes en su puerta lo interrumpieron.<p>

Algo alarmado se puso de pie. Nadie, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí había tocado alguna vez su puerta, excepto las recientes visitas de su ahijado y ese mocoso albino. Dedujo de inmediato que habían regresado a dar lata. Tomó su arma, ahora sí dispuesto de por lo menos disparar al aire si era necesario para que entendieran su mensaje.

Cuando abrió la puerta y apuntó el arma sin dar tiempo para saber con quién se encontraría. Pero frente a él se encontró con el insolente hijo de Elyurias. Escuchó un grito al fondo y ante eso decidió bajar el arma.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

Nezumi pareció reaccionar. Estaba algo pasmado de encontrarse cara a cara con el cañón de una escopeta pero era de suponerse que no sería bien recibido.

-Venimos a hablar. Más bien a que respondas nuestras preguntas.

El hombre mantuvo su vista al frente viendo aquella mirada fría por parte de Nezumi. Tenía en cuenta la idea de disparar pero simplemente bajó su arma con molestia.

- De verdad que eres molesto - siseó mientras miraba de reojo a Shion y Rikiga.

Rikiga aprovechó que había bajado al arma para acercarse unos pasos.

- Lamento que tengamos que molestarte pero necesitamos de verdad hablar contigo y no nos iremos hasta que nos des las respuestas que queremos.

Rou dibujó una sonrisa insolente en su rostro- Aún no pierdes tu mañas de reportero molesto, viejo calvo.

- Vaya. Pensé que no me recordabas.

- Eras un reportero bastante molesto en esa época.

Ya se había cansado de que le estuvieran siguiendo. Sabía que aunque los ahuyentaran volverían. Además no lo hacía por ellos sino por el bien de su "amada Diosa".

- ¿Por qué no nos has disparado? - preguntó Nezumi algo altanero viendo que el hombre no bajaba la guardia pero no lucía tan severo como antes.

- Aquí el que debería hacer las preguntas soy yo - exigió haciendo que Nezumi y Shion se sobresaltasen por el repentino tono de sus palabras.

- ¡Ja! no se supone que estés en posición de exigir. Además eso no justifica tu repentina amabilidad - dijo Nezumi.

- Sólo han venido por esa rata de laboratorio - señaló a Shion detrás de ambos.

Nezumi frunció el ceño al oír aquel horrendo sobrenombre.

- Parece que te enojaste - dijo con burla Rou.

- Te voy a... - Nezumi se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos pero Shion y Rikiga le habían retenido.

- ¡Nezumi, no lo hagas!

- Tu predicción es acertada - dijo Rikiga ignorando por completo a Nezumi y el comentario ofensivo. - Solo queremos que nos digas lo que sepas.

- Ya estoy harto de ustedes. En especial de ti muchachito - señaló a Shion con la mirada quien se estremeció al oírle. Rou entró de vuelta a su cabaña y los tres se quedaron viéndose las caras.

- ¡Si no piensan entrar los dejaré afuera y no duden que no volveré a abrirles!

Nezumi no supo si de verdad lo que le había dicho había surtido efecto pero así parecía. Solo le parecía extraño ese repentino cambio.

Los tres asintieron y decidieron entrar.

* * *

><p>Hacer las compras estos últimos días no había sido nada fácil. Simplemente por hecho de que era Nezumi quien cargaba sus bolsas y había decidido salir a caminar un poco, no es que ella fuera una floja pero aquellas bolsas eran algo molestas para caminar.<p>

No entendía como algunos artículos básicos de primera necesidad podían pesar. Se había desviado de su casa con la intención de ir a la panadería. Hacía un buen tiempo que no había vuelto a probar aquellos pasteles. Debía cuidar su figura pero uno no le haría daño y estaría segura que a Nezumi le gustaría ver uno en la nevera cuando volviera.

Frente a ella la panadería Karan. Se acercó viendo que estaba cerrada. Era extraño, quizás algo había pasado con la madre Shion y ella que quería verla para conversar un poco. Decidió volver a su casa. Definitivamente hoy no tenía suerte. De pronto un carro pitó a su lado. Se sobresaltó al oír el repentino ruido.

El automóvil negro se acercó lentamente a ella. Algo extrañada se quedó a ver. La ventanilla bajó y pudo ver un rostro conocido.

- Señor Fennec.

- No me diga señor. Me hace sentir viejo - ella quiso reír pero él la interrumpió - Si quiere la llevo. ¿No están algo pesadas sus bolsas? - ella miró sus bolsas y asintió.

- Pero tranquilo. Caminar es bueno. Además me propuse volver caminando a casa.

- Qué lástima y yo que quería charlar con usted ahora que la había visto.

- Pues...

- Vamos será una vuelta además el camino desde aquí es largo la dejaré en la estación.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco y al final accedió.

Una vez dentro Fennec no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada rápida a la panadería.

- Y dígame, estaba dando una vuelta por el vecindario - dijo ella divertida.

- Algo así. Quería comprar algo de pan en esa panadería pero está cerrada.

- Que casualidad. Yo también! el hijo de la dueña es amigo de mi hijo y como sé que le gusta tanto este lugar quise venir a comprar un poco.

- Vaya, de verdad es una lástima que esté cerrado - dijo Fennec fingiendo preocupación.

- Si, ahora está en un viaje de excursión a No.5. Las escuelas tienen métodos muy raros de enseñanza.

Fennec alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Ni me lo digas -bromeó - Pero al final resulta que esos extraños viajes si sirven.

Elyurias sonrió divertida.

- ¿Entonces esa panadería es de una conocida? -necesitaba saber más y confirmar si le pertenecía a la rata de laboratorio. Aunque no había mucho que analizar, por lo menos ya tenía noción de donde vivía el albino.

- Si, la madre del mejor amigo de mi hijo... realmente te recomiendo sus panes.

-Estoy seguro que sí y el lugar se ve acogedor -dio vuelta a la esquina, desconcertando a Elyurias.

-¿No íbamos a la estación? -se sintió inexplicablemente insegura.

-Tomé un atajo -le sonrió para calmarla y funcionó - Venía escuchando la radio, y dijeron que en la avenida principal hay mucho tráfico.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Entonces un viaje escolar -regresó al tema en un suspiro, fingiendo estar más concentrado en el volante que en la plática - Pero he escuchado que No.5 es algo retrogrado.

-Bueno yo ya he ido varias veces, a nivel artístico es admirable.

-¿En giras?

-La mayoría de veces y una que otra para visitar a un amigo muy querido... supongo que lo debes conocer, trabajó en ese laboratorio.

-¿En serio?, ¿cómo se llama? -ahora sí estaba muy interesado.

-Rou.

A Fennec no se le hizo conocido el nombre, concluyó que quizás debía preguntarle a Rashi.

-No estoy seguro, quizás trabajó antes de que ingresara yo - intuyó

-Puede ser -respondió la diva algo decepcionada.

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos habían llegado a la estación del metro. Elyurias tomó sus cosas y Fennec la ayudó a bajar y cargar. La acompañó hasta la casilla de boletos.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -rápidamente Elyurias negó.

-En verdad quiero caminar... pero en serio, gracias.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme compañía -dijo galante - Espero verla pronto.

-Yo también.

Una vez que Elyurias desapareció, Fennec tomó su teléfono. Había muchas cosas que informar a su compañero.

* * *

><p>El silencio se prolongó más de lo que esperaban o deseaban. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar por más que se estuvieron formulando preguntas durante el viaje de ida. Nezumi fue quien lanzó un suspiro, casi pidiéndole ayuda a Rikiga, pero éste parecía igual de confundido.<p>

-Si no tienen nada de qué hablar, lárguense -gruñó Rou, tras darle un sorbo a su té.

-El virus de la abeja-Shion comenzó recibiendo solo una mirada fría por parte del científico -¿Qué es realmente?

Rou exhaló aire.

-Un virus -repitió, burlándose del albino.

-Eso ya lo sabemos -Nezumi interrumpió con molestia -¿Para qué propósito lo crearon?

-Esa es información confidencial.

-Como si realmente los obedecieras.

-Cambien de pregunta o váyanse -todos intercambiaron miradas.

-La cura del virus, la que miré la última vez.

-Ah sí... -dijo exhausto - La última vez que invadiste mi propiedad... no existe una cura como tal.

-... Mientes -Nezumi lo acusó de repente - Si no nos dices olvida la paz que tenías.

-¿Una amenaza? -lanzó una carcajada que incomodó a Shion - De acuerdo, de acuerdo... si existe la cura y si funciona... pero solo a aquellos a los que no les ha afectado el virus.

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento por ti, muchacho; pero una vez que eres portador del virus ya no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Rikiga habló -¿Acaso ya lo probaste con una víctima?

-No, pero no falta ser genio para saberlo... ese virus solo trae la muerte -exclamó de pronto interesado. Se acercó a Shion y lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca. Nezumi iba a atacarlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que miraba Rou: la cicatriz -Lo único que no me explico es el porqué no estás muerto y solo obtuviste este aspecto físico.

-¿Nunca había pasado antes? -Shion tropezó con su lengua. De repente fue tomado del cuello de la gabardina con cierta brusquedad.

-¡Basta! No lo toques de esa forma -Nezumi lo empujó lejos. Rou solo guardó silencio. Permanecieron en ese mutismo por largos segundos hasta que el padrino de Nezumi salió de la habitación en busca de algo. Cuando regresó les entregó un libro que Shion reconoció.

-Aquí tengo toda la investigación y también la cura, que dudo que funcione.

-¿Por qué tan amable?

-Creo que ya es momento de cambiar la página, además ustedes son muy molestos - dijo con cansancio - Escucha bien muchacho -miró a Shion - Lo que tienes son síntomas del virus, a todos los experimentos les pasó lo mismo, pero parece que el proceso se detuvo contigo, dejando solo la cicatriz y el cabello blanco.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy seguro... quizás la abeja no estaba del todo manipulada y su veneno no era tan fuerte como las demás. Hay muchos factores que pudieron influir.

-Tengo otra pregunta para ti... la vez que fui a Moon Drop encontré a varias personas que de repente se convertían en ancianos muriendo al instante, ¿ese es el objetivo del virus?

-... Sí. Más bien es acelerar el deterioro de las células y provocarle al individuo una muerte nada placentera.

Shion se quedó atento escuchándolo y sentía la ira recorrer de pronto sus venas. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo lo más que podía, sacando una fuerza que no sabía de dónde.

-¡¿Por qué crearon algo como eso?! - dijo alterado.

-¡Shion, detente! -gritó Nezumi.

Rikiga lo tomó de las axilas y lo alejó de aquel hombre tan peligroso.

-... Porque fue un pedido.

- ¿Un pedido? - preguntó Rikiga.

- - No es algo que les convenga escuchar. Simplemente fue orden de un superior estudiar las características de ese virus. Claro que muchos de esos experimentos se basaron en el ensayo y error y hubieron más errores de lo que pensamos.

- Aun así. ¿Sabiendo eso por qué no se detuvieron?! - gritó Shion algo enojado.

- Ordenes son ordenes mocoso. Ya al ver que no era algo que se pudiera controlar decidieron suspender las pruebas.

- Pero las han reanudado - dijo Nezumi ganándose la mirada de su Padrino.

- Ese no es mi problema como ya les he dicho.

- ¿Pero por qué las comenzaron? - habló Rikiga algo pensativo.

- Debe ser su culpa - señaló a Shion.

Shion no sabía a qué se refería.

- Una rata que logra sobrevivir es motivo suficiente para comenzar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué? - Shion le miró sorprendido. Entonces era su culpa que aquellos experimentos iniciaran. Esas personas que habían muerto. Era su culpa. Su tembló levemente sintiendo el peso de aquellas palabras.

- Shion nunca fue una rata de laboratorio - expresó Nezumi fríamente - El nunca había estado allí.

- No significa que no fuera un candidato.

- ¿Eh? - tanto Rikiga como Nezumi estaban confundidos.

- Las personas que tenían que estuvieran relacionadas al laboratorio de una u otra manera eran seleccionados para experimentar.

- Pero mi madre... ella nunca.. - Shion tartamudeó.

- Tu madre quizás te haya llevado voluntariamente.

- ¡Karan no haría eso! - gritó Rikiga. Él sabía que esa mujer a la que tanto apreciaba no sería capaz de hacerle daño su propio hijo.

- Existe también la posibilidad de que ella nunca le haya llevado allí. Pero sabían donde vivía y habían otras maneras de llevar a cabo el experimento sin tener que estar en el laboratorio.

- Por eso hubieron repentinos casos muertes en domicilios en aquel tiempo. Creían que era una extraña epidemia, pero rápidamente cesó - Rikiga analizó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Nezumi.

- Hace algunos años hubo casos de personas que habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias, pero los que murieron siempre eran reportados como si fuera algo menor, aunque no dejaba de ser numeroso y extraño que hubieran tantos incidentes. A los familiares se les dio una buena suma de dinero, así que con eso consiguieron callarlos a todos.

- Veo que haces muy bien tu trabajo, viejo calvo.

- Aún así ¿qué hay de la cura? - exigió Nezumi.

- Ya me tienen harto con ese tema. Ya te dije que no existe una como tal. Pero existe un componente que solo puede ser usado en personas sanas. Ese muchacho va a morir de todas maneras, lento pero seguro - dijo cruelmente y Nezumi le tomó del cuello de la camisa - Puedes golpearme si quieres pero eso no te traerá lo que tanto ansias - dijo con burla.

- Usted dijo que yo era el primero que sobrevivía. ¿Qué hay de mi sangre? - dijo Shion después de tanto analizar sus palabras.

- No te puedo decir nada en concreto, no tengo los equipos necesarios darte un resultado - suspiró - Pero tu ya has visitado las instalaciones y ellos ahora deben tener una muestra de tu sangre. Les has dado una pieza importante, por idiota.

Shion sintió que aquello era como un regaño. Era cierto. El doctor Rashi había sacado numerosas muestras de sangre siempre asegurando que debían seguir investigando.

- ¿Si el virus está completo que van a hacer con él?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Un arma biológica - susurró Rikiga.

Tanto Nezumi como Shion se miraron asustados.

- Es un buen acierto, viejo calvo. Pero su plan está en una calle ciega no podrán llevarlo a cabo de todas formas o será un total fracaso.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? - preguntó Nezumi.

- Yo mismo tomé mis precauciones. Solo hay una persona que puede ser el detonante del virus. Si la encuentran y la matan. entonces todo estará bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

><p>Llevaba al menos unos cinco minutos en el metro ya casi estaba punto de ser anunciada la estación donde debía quedarse. Casi sentía algo de vergüenza de ver el vagón decorado con su imagen solo esperaban que no la reconocieran allí. Tal vez debió pedirle a Fennec que la llevara a su casa.<p>

- ¿Es usted la mamá de Nezumi? - oyó la voz suave de una chica. Pudo ver que tenía el mismo uniforme del instituto donde su hijo estudiaba.

- ¿Quién... Ah tú eres... - recordó que era la chica con la que Nezumi estaba el día de la obra.

- Soy Ann, es un placer.

- Oh disculpa de verdad que no recordara tu nombre. El placer es mío - ella rió escuchando que llamaban a su estación - Lo siento ya debo bajarme.

- No se preocupe yo también me bajo aquí.

Ambas salieron de la estación, la muchacha le dijo que vivía a pocas cuadras. Se preguntaba ¿por qué Nezumi nunca la invitaba a comer un pastel o a tomar algo?

- Disculpe señora pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta - ella asintió esperando su pregunta - Nezumi no ha venido estos últimos días clases. ¿Está enfermo?

- ¿Enfermo? no. es solo que tiene un viaje escolar... - dijo con inocencia.

- ¿Viaje escolar? -una sonrisa maliciosa estuvo a punto de asomarse en su rostro - Pero si no han pautado uno... upss - ella se calló de golpe aunque por dentro sintiera que se había ganado la lotería.

Elyurias se quedó pensando detenidamente sus palabras. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

- Lo siento. No sabía que...

- Tranquila. No pasa nada.

Ann se despidió de ella al estar cerca del edificio donde vivía.

Se encaminó a su casa subiendo por el ascensor. ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y la sangre a hervirle.

- Solo espera a regreses niño malcriado - mascullaba mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa de la cocina.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Quién es?! -Shion estaba muy tenso.<p>

Rou se encogió de hombros desatendiéndose del tema.

-Mientras no cante cuando sea el momento, no habrá porque preocuparnos.

-¿Cante? -Nezumi lo miró confundido -¿Por qué una persona es un detonante?

-No es solo eso, es la combinación de la voz con la canción... pero como ya les dije, no hay problema.

-¿Cómo no va a haber problemas? -Rikiga frunció la entreceja, era obvia la respuesta - Tienen la sangre de Shion, incluso ya podrían haber mejorado el virus.

Rou suspiró.

-El virus no lo podrán terminar ¡Dios! ¿cuántas veces se los he dicho?

-¿Los del laboratorio tienen idea de quién es?

-Obviamente no -Rou estaba perdiendo la paciencia, eran preguntas realmente estúpidas -¿Tienen más preguntas? Porque si no ya pueden irse al diablo por mi parte.

El trío intercambió miradas. Shion bajó la cabeza.

-... El virus al ser detonado, provocará la muerte -susurró, sintiéndose nuevamente asustado.

No había más que decir y todos lo sabían pero no querían desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Tantas preguntas que tenían y tanto que les había costado convencerlo de hablar. Y a pesar de tantos minutos que habían invertido en la plática parecía que se irían con las manos vacías. Tenían muchas dudas, pero no sabían cómo formularlas o, en el caso del oji rubí, ya no deseaba descubrir más cosas.

A esas alturas Shion estaba tan resignado que creía mejor dejar de luchar y esperar el día de su muerte... porque de todas formas pasaría ¿no? Tarde pero pasaría. Lo mejor era vivir normal y dejar de preocuparse por cuestiones que no podía resolver o evitar.

Fue el primero en ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, con esa misma pesadez. Nezumi y Rikiga se acercaron para detenerlo más no lograron convencerlo.

Rou lanzó un bufido una vez que el albino salió.

-Al parecer no pudo soportar la verdad -recibió una mirada furibunda por parte de su ahijado -Pensé que sería más fuerte.

-No lo juzgues.

-Si no tienen nada que decir márchense, suficiente ya he hecho con soportarlos y responderles todas sus estupideces, así que no me vuelvan a molestar jamás.

-Eso lo decidiremos nosotros -Nezumi lo retó.

-No llegaran a eso. En el cuaderno que les di viene toda la información que necesitan, no sean perezosos y léanlo.

Ante esa idea ninguno de los dos lo contradijo. Lo único que les restaba hacer era regresar al hotel y husmear en ese cuadernillo para así poder formular sus conclusiones. Rikiga, por mera educación, le agradeció y Nezumi salió sin decir más.

En la entrada, Shion yacía sentado en el primer escalón. En el momento en que Nezumi lo visualizó se le fue transmitido tanta tristeza y desesperación que incluso le dieron ganas de brincar todo sistema de seguridad en Moon Drop con tal de golpearlos.

-¿Estás bien? -Shion se encogió levemente pero al menos levantó la mirada, mostrando una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Lo estoy -susurró. El pelinegro le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la cual fue aceptada sin vacilación.

-Regresemos con Karan e Inukashi -sugirió Rikiga con un semblante serio, compartiendo y entendiendo a el albino.

Una vez que las encontraron fueron recibidos con un sin fin de preguntas que Rikiga tuvo que frenar, entre que lo estaban hostigando y por el bien de Shion. Acordaron entonces leer el cuaderno una vez en el hotel y ahí responderían o tratarían de, todas las interrogantes de las chicas.

En el camino de regreso el silencio de Shion solo preocupó a los demás, sobre todo a su madre y Nezumi. Éste último se había asegurado de mantenerlo cerca, quería decirle con esa acción que no estaba sólo y jamás lo estaría.

Se desviaron de su destino por sugerencia de Inukashi, diciendo que podrían ir a un restaurant, después de todo ya era hora de comer y la mayoría escuchaba su estómago rugir. El lugar desprendía un ambiente cálido y cómodo y la comida parecía ser típica de la ciudad. En ese momento abordaron un poco del tema, superficialmente, para suerte de Shion; ciertamente en ese instante lo que menos quería era hablar de eso; pero pronto se desviaron.

Cuando finalizaron, tomaron un taxi para regresar al hotel.

Quedaron que descansarían una hora y después se reunirían en la habitación de Rikiga. Pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo para relajarse, Nezumi no podía hacerlo por más que lo intentara. Necesitaba ver a Shion, y con urgencia.

Se desplazó hasta la habitación de éste; claro, siendo seguido por los ratoncitos. Karan le abrió un tanto desconcertada pero en seguida le sonrió.

-¿Está Shion?

-Salió a dar un paseo -anunció algo preocupada -Nezumi... ¿tú sabes por qué luce tan decaído?

-... No estoy seguro, para eso quería verlo... supongo que por lo que averiguamos.

Karan guardó silencio, creyendo que si quería saber la verdad debía conocerla dentro de una hora. Le sonrió por última vez, antes de que Nezumi se despidiera.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿dónde estaba Shion?

Al final tenía que recorrer los pasillos para encontrar a Shion. No es que fuera tan difícil hacerlo, tenía el cabello blanco. Decidió bajar ya que fue la opción más coherente que se le ocurría de donde pudo haber ido.

Abajo no había mucha gente por no ser temporada turista solo los empleados de la recepción.

Preguntó si alguien le había visto pero ninguno de ellos parecía saberlo y por la descripción que les daba parecían confundidos. Incluso pensaban que buscaba a su abuelo.

Con algo de molestia siguió recorriendo el gran hotel. Miró de reojo a los ratones en su chaqueta.

- Ustedes no se queden de vagos y ayúdenme - exigió.

Los ratoncitos parecían haber entendido así que Hamlet se bajó de la chaqueta de Nezumi bajo la mirada asombrada de éste. No esperaba que de verdad lo hiciera.

El ratoncito parecía haber rastreado el olor de su amo corriendo inmediatamente. Nezumi no tuvo más opción que ir detrás de él.

Había un jardín trasero del cual no se había percatado. La verdad no se había tomado el tiempo de explorar el lugar. Había algo de iluminación por algunos faroles cercanos. Casi perdía de vista a Hamlet entre las plantas y las sombras.

Finalmente cerca de algunos arbustos estaba un bulto reconocible.

Era Shion sentado en una de las bancas.

- ¡Shion! - le llamó de manera tal que el albino se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

Shion se quedó impresionado viéndolo. ¿Cómo le había encontrado? Hamlet se subió de su pantalón hasta su abrigo.

- Él me ayudó a encontrarte- explicó Nezumi. Shion acarició levemente al ratoncito. Nezumi aprovechó a sentarse en el espacio vacío de la banca quedando algo apegado a Shion - Dime ¿Te molesta lo que él ha dicho?

- No lo sé. Pero de cierta manera me siento acorralado y me da miedo. Pensé que tendría otras alternativas.

- Tú no morirás. Encontraremos la manera - dijo algo preocupado por la actitud pesimista de Shion. - Mataremos a quien tengamos que matar y nada podrá hacerte daño.

Shion miró algo confundido a Nezumi, casi con miedo.

- ¿Hablas de matar esa persona? - Nezumi asintió - No quiero - expresó - No quiero que nadie más tenga que morir. No podría matar a alguien solo para beneficiarme.

- Eres tú o esa persona Shion. Además si sigue existiendo cabe la posibilidad de que le encuentren y entonces millones podrían morir también.

- ¡No está bien! - gritó Shion - Matar a alguien simplemente porque sí. Entonces prefiero morir yo, Nezumi. La verdad sabía que era una calle sin salida, pero trataré de disfrutar cada día.

- ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo? - dijo incrédulo.

- Sólo estoy cansado, Nezumi. Además ha sido mi culpa que sigan muriendo esas personas, por mi culpa han vuelto a experimentar. Si yo tan sólo no hubiera ido a ese lugar.

- Tú no tienes la culpa. Nadie sabía lo que había tras todo esto. Yo buscaré una manera de salvarte Shion - dijo Nezumi con firmeza.

Shion sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquellas palabras. Sus labios casi le temblaban pero no era por el frío y sentía que su nariz le picaba al igual que los ojos, quería llorar. Instantáneamente se volteó para que Nezumi no le viera así. Trataba de todas las formas de limpiarse las lágrimas pero no podía hacer que se detuvieran.

Nezumi se había acercado silenciosamente tomando la mano de Shion para girarlo y que le viera fijamente.

Casi pudo dibujar una sonrisa y quitó con sus fríos dedos las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Shion.

- Majestad, no debe llorar.

- No puedo evitarlo. Eres un tonto por decir esas cosas - dijo algo desesperado por dejar de llorar.

- Entonces tendré que usar la medicina mágica.

- ¿Medicina? - Shion no pudo seguir hablando ya que Nezumi había posado sus labios sobre los suyos.

- ¿Y bien Majestad?, parece que sus lágrimas se han detenido - Shion se sonrojó algo avergonzado.

Los chillidos del ratón blanco hicieron que ambos volteasen a verlo. Hamlet parecía reclamarle algo molesto a Nezumi sobre el hombro de Shion.

- ¿Hamlet? pero qué te ocurre? - Shion lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Parece que está celoso - dijo divertido. Shion volvió a ruborizarse - Bien. Debemos volver dentro hace mucho frío y Rikiga dijo que nos reuniésemos pronto en su habitación.

Shion asintió levantándose de la banca.

Nezumi lo imitó con una sonrisa, le parecía bastante gracioso que un roedor se descolocara con escenas como esas.

Impulsado por seguir descubriendo más de esas acciones en el ratón blanco, que parecía ser el más listo de los hermanos, tomó a Shion de la mano para llamar su atención y unió nuevamente sus labios. Efectivamente Hamlet volvió a chillar y levantó sus patitas delanteras.

- Parece que quiere pelear conmigo -el pelinegro se carcajeó. Shion solo se ruborizó.

Caminaron sin detenerse hasta la habitación de Rikiga e Inukashi. Cuando se les fue abierta la puerta, notaron que todos yacían reunidos y al parecer habían comenzado la plática. No tardaron en ponerse al corriente: ya habían abarcado la mayor parte de la conversación del padrino de Nezumi y también intuyeron que era la sesión de preguntas.

-Los esperábamos para leer esto.

Tanto Shion como Nezumi se tornaron serios, Rikiga les mostró el cuaderno para después abrirlo en la primera parte. Antes de empezar se aclaró la garganta:

_"El jueves realizamos una serie de experimentos con algunos animales. El virus parecía surtir efecto en la mayoría de los roedores, obviamente por tener una estructura tan parecida al ser humano; sin embargo, la muestra debía ser revisada nuevamente, algo nos indicaba que no era suficiente ese descubrimiento para dar finalizada nuestra tarea"_

Rikiga cambió de página, seguido, tras una observación tardía en el contenido general del libro, afirmó el hecho de que las anotaciones no tenían seguimiento, parecía tener saltos en el tiempo.

-"_Estábamos en medio de un callejón sin salida. Por un lado teníamos que concluir con el pedido y por otro para hacerlo necesitábamos recursos, y no animales como huéspedes del virus, al contrario; por lo que resultaba muy difícil tomar una decisión, después de todo estaba en contra de nuestros valores... bueno, los míos. Rashi parecía el más decidido y logró convencer a los otros socios, pero a mí no. Ese virus podría resultar fatal para la vida de las personas, lo sabía en un principio pero siempre evadí el tema. Ya estoy cansado de esto... sin más remedio he tomado mis precauciones, creando un antídoto sin que nadie lo supiese, salvo mis hombres de confianza. Día a día, incluso días extras me quedaba y debo aprovechar cada momento de descanso para concluir mi travesura, como decían mis fieles amigos. Logré crear un antídoto que funcionó en todos los casos, la única prueba que faltaba era si resultaba o era compatible con el sistema defensivo de un ser humano. Lamentablemente ese experimento estaba tan cerca de mi alcance que mejor lo consideré lejano. No quería experimentar con nadie y esperaba que no fuera necesario, porque realmente la cura parecía factible e inmune"_

_"Fui llamado el día Martes, el día que se supone era mi descanso. Me habían informado que teníamos material para seguir con la investigación y no cabe decir que me pareció una muy buena oportunidad para continuar con el proyecto. Pero jamás imaginé que habían traído seres humanos para que se les aplicara el virus. Al principio traté de negarme, pero podría ser una buena oportunidad también para concluir mi antídoto. El primer sujeto a tratar era un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Bastó inyectar el virus y al segundo éste pareció tener efecto, los síntomas eran los mismos que habíamos previsto y se podía decir que teníamos un gran avance casi al punto de anunciar como éxito este proceso. Motivo de fiesta, pensaron mis compañeros, pero el hecho de haber asesinado a alguien, creyendo que sería lo suficientemente rápido para aplicar la cura, no me dejaba en paz. La conciencia me carcomía por dentro. Mi última semana la dediqué por completo a terminar la cura pero en un descuido por confiar plenamente en alguien, éste me había traicionado, acusándome con Rashi y los otros y exponiendo mi secreto. Robert, lo recuerdo, fue quien me previno de eso y me dio tiempo suficiente para destruir todo rastro del la investigación. Bastaba solo mi mente para recordarla y vaya que logré hacerlo. Me vi en la penosa necesidad de renunciar y huir de No.6, sin embargo aún tenía comunicación con otros trabajadores, enterándome después que Moon Drop cometía la peor de las barbaridades y que tanto temía y quería rechazar: experimentaban con humanos"_

-Eso debió ser cuando se dio el caso de mucha gente desaparecida -Inukashi dijo, recordando que se los había explicado hace mucho a Nezumi y Shion.

-... Resumió mucho su vida -Nezumi afiló la mirada. Eso no los llevaba a nada.

Rikiga cambió de hoja rápidamente.

-Aquí se describe como hizo la cura pero... realmente no le entiendo, ¿qué dice? -preguntó para sí -¿feni-fenilalino-nofortres?... ¿qué es eso?

-¿Qué más viene?

El hombre leyó más contenido.

-Parece un poema... _"Con tu mirada plateada puedo recordar el metal con el que trabajaba"_ Qué pésimo.

El pelinegro le arrebató el cuaderno, saltando toda esa parte.

_-"Perdóname por usarte a ti ... comprenderás que eres la única persona a quién confiaba... pero mis predicciones son ciertas, el virus no resultará... perdóname y solo espero no te descubran"_

-¿A quién le escribe? -Shion preguntó, más Nezumi no supo responderle, tan solo concluyeron que era la persona de la que hablaba Rou.

_-"No te olvides de lo que te conté... Mi Silvana"_

-¿Silvana? - todos susurraron extrañados.

Nezumi se apartó un poco un tanto exhausto del intento poético de ese hombre.

- ¿Eso significa que se trata de una mujer? - dijo Rikiga extrañado.

- Así parece - susurró Nezumi.

- ¿Pero ese puede su nombre? - preguntó Inukashi.

- La verdad no lo creo - intervino Karan - Quizás sea un apodo.

- ¡Pero esto no ayuda mucho! No sabemos su nombre - dijo exasperada Inukashi.

- Ese es un pequeño detalle. Pero supongo que él no nos los dirá.

Shion se había quedado pensativo. La verdad es que no parecía ser una pista muy concreta.

- Solo llegamos a otro callejón sin salida. ¿Además sabes cuantas personas deben existir en No.6?

- Ese no es el problema principal - dijo Nezumi - El problema es si vive allí o en cualquiera de las otras ciudades.

- Pero es extraño. no parece el tipo de hombre que lleve un romance - dijo Rikiga - Además parece confiado de que no será hallada.

- Él dijo que...- Shion pareció recapitular las palabras del padrino de Nezumi - Mientras no cante estará todo bien.

- Entonces solo pone las cosas más difíciles, además puede ser algo figurativo.

- Quizás si tenga que ver con una canción - intervino Karan, todos voltearon a verla - Los sonidos son algo muy importante en el reino animal, sirven para comunicarse, así que si tiene que ver con una canción es factible. Ahora el misterio es que ¿quién puede producir una frecuencia que pueda activar el virus. Debe ser alguien con una buena voz.

- Sea quien sea será un problema hallarle.

- ¿Y qué haremos si le hallamos? - susurró Shion.

- Tal vez esa persona tenga una pista o sepa como curarte - dijo Karan.

Pero Shion aún no parecía convencido.

- Shion no le vamos a hacer nada a esa persona. Debe haber otra manera de parar todo esto - dijo Rikiga entendiendo a que se refería.

Nezumi no decía nada. La verdad no sabía si mantener en pie aquellas palabras. Si encontraban a esa persona y no había solución más que aquella horrible propuesta por su Padrino, ciertamente no sabría qué hacer. ¿Acaso tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para matar a alguien? siempre y cuando fuera un desconocido ¿no? tenía que estudiar todas las posibilidades por el bien de Shion.

Shion salió de la habitación diciendo que estaba cansado. Ya que los adultos parecían conversar o tratar de recordar algún dato acerca del Padrino de Nezumi.

Nezumi simplemente le siguió con sigilo viendo que Inukashi se había quedado dormida de aburrimiento en la cama.

Shion estaba en el pasillo abriendo con la llave electrónica la puerta de su habitación entrando para cerrar la puerta justo cuando un pie en medio se lo impidió. Inmediatamente reconoció la punta de la bota de Nezumi.

- ¿Nezumi? - abrió la puerta dejando ver al joven.

- Pareces cansado Majestad.

- Voy a dormir.

- No lo digo por eso.

- Es solo que me preocupa.

- ¿Te preocupa alguien que no conoces? - sabía que se refería a la persona mencionada como "Silvana" en aquel diario.

- Sé que sonaría hipócrita si dijera que sí pero realmente me asusta la idea de que esa persona tuviera que morir. No lo entiendo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir a una persona que amaba para hacerle eso? - aquello Shion lo susurró como si de verdad le doliera.

Nezumi simplemente no sabía que responder. Sabía que su Padrino era un hombre desconfiado y que no parecía relacionarse con nadie a parte de sus padres. Incluso su madre hablaba del parecido que había entre su padre y ese hombre. ¿Pero acaso existía alguien más en quien pudo confiar?

- La verdad desconozco sus razones pero debe ser alguien confiable.

Shion no dijo parecía algo afectado por aquello.

- Él sabe que no le hallaremos - dijo burlón - Por eso nos entregó ese diario.

- ¿Pero y si el laboratorio le haya?

- Lo dudo.

- Existe la posibilidad, Nezumi - dijo temeroso.

- No sucederá - dijo con seguridad. Aunque sabía que podía pasar y cuan seguras podían ser sus palabras. No había garantía alguna de que aquello pasara.

Shion se adentró en la habitación sentándose en la cama. Quizás era el cansancio que le tenía algo embobado que no le dejaba concentrarse como quería y pensar claramente. Aún así quería confiar en las palabras de Nezumi.

Nezumi le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Vio a Shion que realmente parecía cansado, pero aún así no dejaba de parecer adorable y apetecible a su vista.

Se acercó aún más tocando el cabello suave de Shion.

- Ve a cambiarte o piensas dormir con esa ropa puesta.

Shion parecía no querer levantarse - Déjame quedarme así un poco más.

-¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado y continuaba sus caricias.

-No... solo es cansancio -respondió nuevamente. Nezumi lo atrajo suavemente, abrazándolo por la cintura - Quizás... esa persona ya ni vive en No.6

El pelinegro rió, Shion comenzaba a balbucear, síntoma de que pronto caería dormido.

-No lo sabemos, pero no te preocupes antes de tiempo.

Shion bostezó. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a su armario, dispuesto a sacar su pijama y ponérsela antes de quedarse dormido con esa ropa de vestir. Nezumi sonrió y se puso de pie.

-¿Lo ayudo a cambiarse Majestad? -le susurró en el oído después de abrazarlo por la espalda. El albino, como siempre: se ruborizó.

-N-No es ne-necesario... puedo hacerlo solo.

Nezumi hizo un gracioso puchero. Lo giró y empezó desabrochando el abrigo. Las manos temblorosas de la persona frente a él no podían hacer nada para frenarlo.

-Eres demasiado tímido... ¡Ah! pero la última vez tú habías sugerido el tener sexo -Nezumi se burló, dando en el blanco, a esas alturas Shion no se preocupaba por detener sus manos traviesas sino por disminuir el sonrojo.

-¡E-Eso no es cierto! -deslizaron su abrigo por sus hombros y sus brazos. ¡Dios! era tan vergonzoso -¡Basta!

El oji plata rió y le robó un beso, alejándose después. Tampoco quería incomodarlo aunque siempre resultaba igual de divertido; quería hacer las cosas bien y sabía que aún no era el momento para ese tipo de avance en la relación, con todo y eso del virus y el laboratorio. Primero lo primero: encontrar a esa tal Silvana.

-Silvana... -susurró. Por alguna extraña razón se le hacía conocido ese nombre.

Shion, quien yacía en el baño de la recámara con el seguro puesto, lanzó un enorme suspiro cuando recordó el evento pasado. ¿En verdad Nezumi quería hacerlo o era mera diversión? Estaba realmente confundido.

Terminó de ponerse su pijama y salió luego de que se lavó los dientes. Al hacerlo notó que el pelinegro lo esperaba sentado en la cama y con la mirada ida.

-¿Nezumi? -el otro pareció salir de su ensoñación, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te vez realmente lindo.

Otro sonrojo. ¿Por qué todo dicho y hecho por él lo apenaba tanto? Mejor decidió ignorar el cumplido, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pensabas?

Nezumi negó con la cabeza.

-Solo en cosas... ese nombre, creo, me parece conocido.

-¿En serio? -dijo impresionado.

-Creo que ya lo he oído... quizás si lo pudiera recordar de donde.

-Sería algo muy bueno para avanzar en la investigación -Shion concluyó con una sonrisa, pero en seguida la borró -... Aún así...todo me parece tan extraño.

Nezumi lo miró.

-Siento que tu padrino sabía que algún día lo buscarías... no lo sé, puso todo en ese cuaderno, incluso el apodo de alguien que quizás conoces o conociste.

-Sí, es raro...

-Además... -bajó la mirada -Estamos más conectados de lo que imaginábamos...

Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Shion fue a abrir, era su madre.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormido -sonrió divertida - Incluso no sabía cómo llegaría a entrar.

Los tres rieron.

-Pero me alegra que aún estén despiertos. Definimos que mañana regresaremos a No.6

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Era algo pronto.

- Además, ya no hay que hacer aquí, y ustedes tienen que regresar a clases y nosotros al trabajo. No podemos quedarnos otro día más. Además logramos nuestro objetivo, al menos respondimos algunas preguntas.

Karan tenía toda la razón, aunque aún faltaban algunas interrogantes que hacerles a Rou, pero éste seguramente ya estaría huyendo a otra zona.

El pelinegro se levantó de pronto, Karan estaba cansada y él no los dejaba relajarse con su presencia. Se despidió, deseándole un buenas noches a la mujer y se dirigió a la puerta. Shion lo acompañó, emparejando la puerta detrás de él.

-Bueno... ya terminó todo -Nezumi dijo de pronto - Solo espero logremos lo que queremos.

Shion bajó la mirada, ni él sabía ya lo que quería... bueno, más bien no quería tener que hacer daño a nadie para obtener lo que deseaba.

-No estés triste -alzó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas con delicadeza, como una pieza que no deseaba romper - Ya verás que encontraremos la solución.

-Ni sé porqué estoy así.

-Yo sí -lo abrazó -Por eso no te dejaré sólo.

El albino, temblando, lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que ese contacto jamás fuera interrumpido. Quería vivirlo toda la vida, esa calidez, ese amor, esa seguridad... con esa persona.

-Gracias Nezumi, descansa.

El susodicho lo besó dulcemente.

-Dulces sueños, Shion.

* * *

><p>Simplemente el volver de No.5 había resultado algo apresurado. Nezumi hubiera optado por volver a ver una vez más a su padrino pero ya no había tiempo. Ahora estaba en el expreso a No.6. Shion dormitaba contra su hombro desde hacía un buen rato. Una hora suponía. Seguramente ya llevaban la mitad del recorrido. Las montañas grises de No.5 habían desparecido instantáneamente al poco rato, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de haber escuchado ese nombre ¿De quién se trataba?<p>

Una punzada.

Su brazo derecho le volvía a doler. Era una punzada dolorosa. Se llevó una mano con cuidado de no despertar a Shion apretando su brazo con fuerza. De seguro agún músculo resentido, pensó, pero era extraño como si pasaran una corriente electrica de alto voltaje por allí.

Karan que iba frente a ellos miró a Nezumi un tanto preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo Nezumi?

- No es nada - dijo tratando de soltar su brazo.

- Debes estar incomodo. Despertaré a Shion.

- No, está bien - soltó su brazo.

Ella pareció algo intranquila aún así accedió. Shion seguía durmiendo sin percatarse aún.

Nezumi miró de reojo a Shion y casi le contagió sus ganas de dormir. Sin dudarlo también le decidió acompañar.

Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido quedando todo en blanco.

Alguien le tomaba de la mano mientras le llevaba hacia algún lugar dentro de aquel túnel de luz. Entonces pudo ver las hermosas plantas rebosantes de vida de un color muy verde. Las rejas en un hermoso decorado de curvas y allí estaba esa casa pintada de blanco.

_"Vamos"_

Oyó aquella voz diciéndole que avanzara. Su mano era más grande que la suya, la cual era muy pequeña. Alzó su vista viendo el cabello ondeante y oscuro de aquella mujer que reconoció como su madre.

_" ¿Te Portarás bien? "_

No entendía su pregunta.

La puerta se abrió y oyó esa voz áspera pero gentil. No sabía ¿por qué? pero tenía miedo.

De pronto su madre ya no estaba. Estaba sólo dentro de esa casa. Aquel hombre había tomado su mano guiándolo hacía el interior.

_" Sólo será un piquete. No te dolerá. Eres un niño fuerte ¿no?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz **Muchas gracias por comentar! Son interrogantes que se responderán con el tiempo ;) Tal vez xDD de verdad creo que eres Nostradamus xDD A mí también, esa parte es muy tierna. Esperamos te guste el capítulo. Un beso enorme!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn

**Carlac94: **Esperamos que les guste

**Advertencias:**

Algo de misterio y Drama.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXVI**

"Profundidad"

* * *

><p>"<em>Sólo será un piquete. No te dolerá. Eres un niño fuerte ¿no?"<em>

Su voz sonaba algo juguetona.

_"Nezumi"_

_"Nezumi"_

_"Nezumi"_

-¡Nezumi!

Se despertó de golpe viendo a su alrededor algo alterado.

- Ya hemos llegado - le había avisado Shion.

- Era eso...- dijo en un susurro. Le dolía un poco el cuello quizás por esa extraña posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Shion parecía algo preocupado.

- Lo siento, has dormido mal por mi culpa.

- No es para tanto. Es un simple dolor de cuello ya se me pasará.

Para el era increíble que ya hubieran llegado. Juraba que había dormido cinco minutos.

Bajaron del tren reconociendo inmediatamente la estación de No.6. Vio el gran reloj digital indicar la hora de cada una de las ciudades y de la ciudad donde se hallaba. Era algo temprano casi llegando al mediodía. Aún así debía volver a su casa. Si tenía algo de suerte todo estaría bien.

- Shion. Nos vemos luego. Tengo que volver a casa - dijo pesadamente.

Shion asintió despidiéndose de Nezumi.

Aunque quisiera haberse quedado un poco más con Shion le era imposible ahora mismo. Aún le preocupaba que quizás aquellos tipos estuvieran rondando a su madre y de seguro debían estarle siguiendo o buscando.

Pudo ver en cuestión de tiempo el edificio. Por alguna razón el ir allí no se le hacía una buena idea. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado viendo los zapatos de su madre en el recibidor. Mala suerte se dijo.

Trató de cerrar la puerta con algo de sigilo hasta que oyó esa voz que lo sobresaltó. Aquella que debía ser dulce y cálida sonaba ácida y fría.

- ¿Ya Volviste de tu viaje?

Nezumi tragó saliva con trabajo.

-¿Cómo estás mamá?

-Muy bien -se le acercó con una sonrisa torcida que puso nervioso a Nezumi - Ven. Cuéntame cómo estuvo tu viaje escolar -dijo enfatizando la última palabra. El pelinegro supo entonces que algo había averiguado, pero no sabía si confesarle o esperar a que mandara más señales. De todas formas de los dos métodos obtendría una reprimenda.

-... Interesante.

-¿Sabes? Yo tuve que ir a la plaza a comprar el mandado -exclamó mirando al techo - Y en el camino me encontré con una amiga tuya, Ann.

Nezumi se palmeó la frente, ahora todo tenía sentido, seguramente esa mocosa le había contado que no había asistido a clases. A esas alturas ya comprendía que seguirle el juego era inútil.

-De acuerdo, no fue un viaje escolar, fue para ayudar a Shion - dijo esto último casi en un susurro.

-No me importan tus pretextos, Nezumi. Me mentiste - expresó algo dolida - Estás castigado - sentenció.

¿Y qué era ese castigo? Ah, claro. Estaba prohibido salir a alguna parte que no sea la escuela, no faltar a esta, el uso del celular, algún gasto... ciertamente eran reglas que podía tolerar, por eso no le costaba mucho superar lo que otros llamarían el mes del infierno.

No le quedó de otra más que aceptar todas las reglas, al menos así se podría evitar una gran discusión. Una vez que su madre terminó lanzó un suspiro.

-Ahora ven a comer, tampoco quiero que hagas huelga de hambre -dijo sin sentido Elyurias. Nezumi rió un poco -A propósito, tus ratones no los encuentro.

-Fueron conmigo -su madre se le quedó mirando con seriedad -No mal interpretes, ellos se metieron sin que me diera cuenta.

-... Eso no me tranquiliza -los roedores salieron de la chamarra de Nezumi, intercalando entre ellos pequeños chillidos. Elyurias sonrió divertida - pero son bastante inteligentes.

Su madre lo obligó a terminar la comida y poner la mesa, mientras ella permaneció sentada leyendo una revista. Mientras trabajaba, Nezumi se debatía si preguntarle a su madre o no sobre esa tal Silvana. Algo le decía que podría tener información pero tampoco quería entrar en detalle del porqué de su interés.

-¿Y se fueron solos? -la escuchó. Por un momento quiso indagar sobre esa pregunta pero pronto comprendió que hablaba de Shion y él -porque no me explicaría como entraron solos a No.5

-Karan también fue.

-Oh, bonito viaje de fructíferos descubrimientos -expresó con sarcasmo.

-... Bueno, un poco.

-No entiendo para ¿qué fueron?

-Es que no me dejaste explicarte -Elyurias lo miró cansada -Shion necesitaba mi ayuda, por lo de su enfermedad.

-De acuerdo, ¿y por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Creerías que no te dejaría ir?

-... Sí -la realidad era que para eso tendría que explicarle completamente la razón, y no quería involucrar a su madre, ni menos a Shion. Recordando algo volvió a hablar -¿Te vinieron a buscar de la campaña?

-Mmm... Sí y después me encontré con la misma persona. Si lo conocieras te caería bien.

-Pero te pedí que te negaras.

-No veo tan mal el brindar mis servicios -Nezumi quería zarandearla -Y tú no puedes opinar, muchachito mentiroso.

-Prométeme que no irás.

-Sólo será una vez, no pasará nada. ¿Por qué te preocupa?

-... No se me hacen de fiar.

- Esa no es excusa.

-Por favor, mamá -ella suspiró resignada.

* * *

><p>Rashi miró su reloj por enésima vez. Llevaba sentado en esa horrible cafetería desde casi media hora y ni rastro de su compañero. De repente un timbre anunció la llegada de otro comensal, Fennec entró con una sonrisa.<p>

-Tan puntual -lo saludó molesto el mayor.

-Perdóname... me entretuve por ahí. Además tú me hiciste esperar día y medio.

-¿Qué querías informarme?

-Que las ratas salieron de viaje -la camarera se acercó con timidez, dispuesta a atender al reciente visitante - Quiero un café americano, de media carga, nada más.

La joven apuntó rápido en su pequeña libreta con un lapicero violeta y con iníciales blancas. Fennec prestó atención a ésta última y en seguida le sonrió a la mujer.

-Bonita pluma -ella agradeció y se la mostró. Mientras Rashi sentía una nueva arruga formarse entre su entreceja - De No. 5, bonita ciudad. ¿Nunca has ido Rashi?

-Claro que sí -su voz grave dio señal a la señorita de que se retirase. Ésta hizo una reverencia y fue a la cocina - Termina.

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Rou?

La reacción que tuvo Rashi, no se la esperaba para nada.

Rashi tragó algo de saliva ante la pregunta tan directa. ¿Rou? trató de buscar en su mente, recordar una persona con ese nombre, el nombre casi no le sonaba pero meditó un poco para tratar de recordar, entonces directamente recordó los primeros experimentos y pruebas del virus. Había un hombre con ese nombre a cargo de los experimentos, pero misteriosamente había desaparecido.

- Lo conozco - dijo después de un minuto de silencio.

- ¿Y...?

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? - preguntó algo curioso.

- Lo oí. La Diosa me lo dijo, que era un conocido suyo - Rashi tomó una postura un tanto más interesada.

- Es extraño. Si ella tuviera alguna conexión con él el laboratorio debió haberlos registrado en su base de datos - se refería a Nezumi y su familia - Aunque ese hombre era uno de los que estaban a cargo en ese tiempo de la investigación.

- Vaya... han pasado muchas cosas antes de que entrara entonces...- suspiró.

- Deberías suponerlo.

- Eso sólo incrementa mi curiosidad hacia el tema. ¿Y dónde está ese tal Rou?

- No lo sé. El equipo de inteligencia ha estado en su búsqueda por años. Lo último que se supo era que estuvo en No.5. Desapareció sin dejar rastros y mucha información valiosa de la investigación desapareció también.

- Entonces no sería fácil hallarle. Ahora que estábamos tan cerca de perfeccionar el virus.

- Hay muchos huecos en la investigación dejada por ese hombre.

- Bueno de eso nos encargaremos luego. Nuestro principal objetivo es ahora resolver con lo que tenemos. Además tenemos que llevar a las ratas al laboratorio y parece que se han incrementado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Viajaron a No.5. No creo que hayan ido solos. Además pasé por esa panadería donde vive la rata blanca y estaba cerrado, al parecer también su madre puede estar involucrada. Pero fue astuto de parte del otro muchacho dejar a su madre aquí para no levantar sospechas, parece que ella no se ha enterado nada acerca del tema.

- Eso es sólo cuestión de tiempo. ¿Ahora esa mujer de la panadería Karan también?

- ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de ella?

- Es muy perspicaz la verdad. Ella vino hace algún tiempo a las instalaciones cuando se iniciaron los primeros experimentos, pero dejó de venir después de que su hijo fuera afectado, y al parecer no reportó realmente el estado de su hijo.

- Por eso no lo detectaron hasta que volvieron a encontrarlo. Hay muchas cosas que se nos escapan de las manos. Desearía tener unas más grandes para evitar eso.

- De ahora en adelante tenemos que tener más cuidado si hay más gente informada. Lo que menos queremos es que la población dirija su mirada al laboratorio.

- Disculpen, aquí les traigo su café - dijo la camarera interrumpiendo su conversación dejando la taza frente a estos.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Fennec con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- Nezumi deberías dejar de involucrarte tanto con Shion.<p>

No podía creer lo que oía. Habían permanecido totalmente callados durante la comida. Eso significaba que aún seguía molesta, pero ¿por qué decirle eso?

- ¿Qué?

- Es sólo que me preocupa. Shion es un buen chico y es tu amigo pero ¿no crees que te excedes mucho involucrándote en esos problemas? - con eso se refería a la enfermedad de Shion.

- ¡Tengo que! Shion es mi amigo y por eso no le voy a abandonar.

- ¿Y acaso encontraste algo de utilidad en No.5? - dijo ella fríamente.

Nezumi no respondió. Sabía que lo que habían encontrado era apenas una vaga pista que casi no los llevaba a ningún lado.

- ¿Qué pasará si Shion muere? - volvió ella a decir con ese mismo tono.

Nezumi solo se quedó paralizado y apretó sus puños. Entendía su preocupación, pero nunca había pensado en que hacer si Shion moría, ya que para él lograría salvarle como fuera, pero si no fuera capaz él...

- Shion no morirá - se levantó de la mesa - No voy a permitirlo.

La dejó allí sola impresionada por sus palabras dichas con tanta decisión, se preocupaba del impacto emocional que podría llegar a tener el hecho de que algo más le pasara a Shion, ya que siempre cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran como se esperan. Además del hecho de que trataba de una persona, que él se expusiese a algo así, le preocupaba.

Sabía que Shion era un chico algo débil pero aún así Nezumi seguía empeñado en estar a su lado, siempre, donde fuese. Una extraña sensación invadió su mente. Sus palabras tenían tanta fuerza, era el tipo de valor resaltado en las novelas de lo que hacía un príncipe por su amada. Sacudió la cabeza casi burlándose en el proceso por tal pensamiento. Ellos eran buenos amigos, se estaba dejando llevar al pensar en su relación como amor, pero existen amistades así de fuertes, pensó.

Nezumi se encerró en su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. Cravat y Tsukiyo se acercaron curiosos pero pronto huyeron tras los constantes golpes que daba el pelinegro a la almohada.

En toda su vida jamás había hecho una escena como esa, creía que perdería la dignidad pero en ésta ocasión realmente tenía ganas de golpear algo y lo más cercano era esa mullida almohada. Tenía tanto estrés reprimido que la mejor solución era sacarlo mediante golpes.

Se suponía que había prometido el proteger a Shion, el salvarlo de esa enfermedad, ayudarlo, cuidarlo y no dejarlo morir ¿pero realmente podía hacerlo? Su madre, sin querer, lo había desestabilizado, provocando que tuviera dudas de sí mismo y de sus capacidades. Dolía, dolía el imaginar no ser de ayuda para el Shion y dolía más el pensar que no podría ser capaz de salvarle.

Lanzó un suspiro, también estaba cansado de pensar en ese problema pero si no lo hacía no estaría preparado para enfrentar lo que viniese. Con parsimonia se acomodó en la cama puesto que la posición estaba acalambrando su cuello y espalda. Ahora sí uso la almohada para descansar su cabeza. Miró el techo desinteresadamente.

La única solución que tenía por el momento era encontrar a esa tal Silvana, por lo menos debía averiguar dónde se encontraba. Sería una muy buena noticia si estuviera en otra ciudad.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente sin poder evitar que el sueño lo venciera.

Se vio en esa misma casa nuevamente, ahora sentía que alguien lo tomaba del hombro con cariño; giró su rostro y encontró a una mujer quien le transmitía valor con una sonrisa.

_"No te dolerá"_ escuchó a alguien decir más la silueta oscura que tenía enfrente no le decía de quién se trataba.

Sintió un piquete y dolor en su brazo, y para cuando se dio cuenta la jeringa se encontraba lejos de él.

_"¿Lo ves? no dolió ¿verdad?"_ otra vez ese le hombre habló. Podría decir que le transmitía confianza por lo que afirmó con una leve sonrisa. Aquella mujer a su espalda ahora le acariciaba la zona donde fue inyectado.

_"Muchas gracias"_ ella le dijo con alegría y verdadero agradecimiento.

_"Todo por mi ...na"_ ella rió y aquél hombre sonrió. De repente no había podido oír por completo lo que él había dicho.

_"Ya tenía mucho que no te escuchaba llamarme ..."_

Nezumi miró curioso a la persona detrás de él y seguido al hombre de frente. No podía escuchar sus palabras como si estuviera en un vacío.

Se despertó con brusquedad y con una respiración errática. Notó de inmediato que ya era de noche, su madre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despertarlo para cenar, aunque le agradeció mentalmente por eso, al menos pudo descansar y pero ese sueño le había alterado más de la cuenta. De repente escuchó un canto, supo de inmediato que era su madre pero... esta vez sintió un escalofrío, claramente ella tenía una voz hermosa.

Se levantó y bajó a zancadas.

-Mamá -ella lo miró.

-Ah ¿dormiste bien? -casi podía identificar esa acidez en sus palabras -Mañana tienes clases ¿verdad?

-... Sí -ni él recordaba aquello, por un momento sintió pesadez, pero al menos podría ver a Shion y hablar con Inukashi - Mamá... - tomó un poco de aire algo preocupado por lo que se atrevería a preguntar- ¿Se te hace conocido el nombre de "Silvana"?

Elyurias se giró para encararlo con una mueca extrañada.

-¿Alguna amiga o conocida?

-Para nada, no tengo amigas con nombres así -dijo claramente divertida - Aunque... así se llama un personaje de un cuento... "Amor en el bosque".

-¿Qué? -estaba totalmente desorientado.

-Ese cuento que te leía de niño, de donde nos basamos para hacer la obra a la que fuiste con Shion -aclaró sintiéndose de repente desencajada... solo eran amigos.

-¿Me leías eso de niño? -mostró una clara mueca de repulsión.

-Es un bonito cuento; no recuerdo si lo tenemos todavía, quizás deberías buscarlo de todas formas era un regalo... ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada... -no estaba obteniendo respuestas, tendría que leer aquella historia aunque... -¿Quién te dio el libro?

-Tu padrino, recuerdo que fue un regalo de cumpleaños para ti -dijo divertida.

Ahora todo tenía algo de sentido. Lo único que en verdad temía es que su madre fuera esa tal Silvana... aunque todo le apuntaba a esa dirección.

-¿Hay alguna canción en ese cuento?

-No... Pero... había un poema sino mal recuerdo. Más bien tenía muchos. Aunque de ahí nos basamos para hacer las canciones de la obra.

Demonios, ¿dónde había quedado ese estúpido cuaderno que les dio Rou? ahora le sería realmente útil. Tenía muchísimas preguntas que aún no podía responder, por eso mejor finalizó la conversación. Ahora debía avisarle a Inukashi que trajera el cuadernillo.

No sabía si salir corriendo y avisarles a todos que tenía una pista. De pronto se había quedado paralizado. Una idea que le congeló desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Debía ser un chiste o una mala broma. Tenía que ser una broma de su mente. Estaba tan enfrascado en saber quien era "esa persona" que de seguro su mente le estaba haciendo ver tonterías para darle fin a su búsqueda. Miró a su madre, ¿acaso ella realmente sería esa persona? No, quizás la conocía, además ella negó que alguna vez tuviera familiaridad con alguien con el nombre de Silvana. Además ese recuerdo era tan borroso que no podía identificar los rostros de las personas allí. Además la persona a la que se refería su padrino en el diario no debía ser ella, su padrino podía amar a su madre, era retorcido a su parecer.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿No me digas que te has puesto nostálgico de recordar ese libro? - dijo con burla.

- ¿Dónde está el libro?

- La verdad no lo recuerdo - rió - ¿Por qué estas tan interesado?

- Por nada... solo es curiosidad - dijo casi ausente recordando que aquella vez que Shion la oyó recitar esa canción le dolía la cabeza. ¿Debía ser eso también una coincidencia? Se estaba haciendo ideas extrañas, nunca le preguntó a Shion bien que fue lo que le pasó, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

- No pareces muy contento - dijo algo desanimada, por lo general diría algo alentador o que estaba bien pero solo había soltado esa respuesta tan vacía, se sentía culpable de cierta manera - Nezumi- ella le llamó un poco seria.

Nezumi respondió a su llamado preguntándole que tenía que decirle.

- Yo lo siento... - ella disculpó algo apenada - Discúlpame que dijera eso de Shion.

Nezumi le miró fijamente. Sabía que ella se arrepentía. Sabía que ella no había dicho eso por maldad pero era un balde de agua fría para él.

- Está bien. Sé que no tenías intención de decir eso - ella se acercó y le abrazó.

- Shion debe ser muy feliz de tener un amigo como tú Nezumi, cuídale entonces - sonrió.

Nezumi sintió una extraña sensación al escuchar a su madre decir que Shion era su amigo. Recordó entonces las palabras de Karan durante el viaje, él nunca habló de su relación con Shion con ella. Debía hacerlo, pero ahora... seguro que seguiría sumando más puntos contra sí mismo. Pero ella se quejaba de que no hablaba con ella. Era un gran lío. Se sentía algo acorralado pero ya debía decidir de que hacer.

Se separó un poco de ella - Madre. Shion no es... no es mi amigo - ella le miró confundida - No ahora... él es... él es...- sintió que aquellas palabras estaban pegadas en su garganta y no se dignaban a salir, era tan vergonzoso - Es mi pareja.

Ella simplemente se había quedado de piedra.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¿Tú...? – su rostro estaba como de piedra.

Nezumi afirmó con la cabeza. Siendo sincero, esperaba esa reacción de su madre pero jamás imaginó que terminara por dejarlo mudo, no sabía cómo continuar eso, si es que se podía llamarlo, conversación. Su madre pareció tragar saliva con fuerza y seguido se fue a sentar en la silla más cercana.

-¿Desde... cuándo? -su voz, apenas audible sonaba rasposa.

El pelinegro lo reflexionó, incluso el no tenía definido bien el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Aunque era más fácil de aproximar que el cuánto tiempo ya sentía algo por él.

-Casi un mes.

Su madre volvió a tragar saliva y peinó su cabello hacia atrás.

-No tenía idea -Elyurias habló sin pensar las cosas, ya ni tenía noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La simple noticia la había desequilibrado horriblemente, jamás en toda su vida había imaginado que su hijo fuera... tal vez la palabra era algo extremista, o más bien dolía el solo escucharla. Ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaba el por qué de su cercanía. No quería presumir que había sospechado desde antes pero que había ignorado las suposiciones.

Nezumi entristeció la mirada y Elyurias no tardó en darse cuenta. Debía apoyar a su hijo, ¿qué clase de madre era entonces? debía respetar sus preferencias y daba gracias al cielo que no fuera homofóbica, aunque sabía de por medio que se le complicaría aceptarlo. Además si éste era feliz con Shion, el cuál era un joven muy amable y educado, entonces no había ningún problema... lo bueno es que era con Shion, pensó amargamente.

Inmediatamente mostró una sonrisa.

-Entonces... novios -suspiró, relajando también sus músculos -Pues no hay más que discutir, si eres feliz con él entonces tienes mi permiso.

Nezumi sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

-Sé que te resulta difícil, pero en verdad te agradezco que lo aceptes.

-Ni lo digas -apretó más el abrazo, sintiéndose repentinamente extraña y distante - Solo prométeme que las cosas no cambiarán mucho.

El pelinegro tuvo curiosidad de preguntar esa clase de cosas, pero mejor guardó silencio. Ahora lo que menos quería era una crisis con su madre, que por cierto pensó que pasaría al confesarle, pero pareció que lo manejó todo perfectamente.

-¿Karan ya lo sabe?

-Ya.

-... Oh bueno, me alegro... que no lo oculten y que al menos una de las dos lo supo... tú me entiendes -sonrió bobamente y él afirmó con una ligera mueca de tranquilidad - Iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Nezumi buscó el resto de la noche ese cuento, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Elyurias le comentó triste que tal vez lo habían dejado en la casa anterior, donde vivieron cuatro años. Él lanzó un suspiro como respuesta y decidió buscarlo en internet.<p>

No había tenido una buena búsqueda, apenas y podía identificar el nombre verdadero del cuento, pero de ahí no encontraba enlaces para descargarlo o si quiera una muestra del escrito.

Cansado apagó la máquina y se recostó. Estaba tan exhausto que sabía no tardaría en dormirse, suerte que ya estaba listo para eso, así no tendría que levantarse después para cambiarse de ropa o lavarse los dientes.

Extraño fue que en el sueño presenció la misma sensación pero distinta la escena. Ahora se encontraba en el piso de una sala que pronto reconoció como propiedad de su primera casa. Se miró a sí mismo jugar con unos soldaditos de madera. Detrás de él yacía un sofá color marrón terroso y justo a lado una pequeña mesita con una lámpara. Más parecía el cuarto de estudio porque en frente visualizó un estante lleno de sus libros.

_"Nezumi"_ la voz la reconoció, sabía quién era pero no podía pronunciar su nombre _"Es hora de comer, Nezumi"_

Una mujer se asomó por la puerta y seguido un hombre, éste colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella con dulzura. Emocionado dejó los juguetes en el suelo y se puso de pie con dificultad.

"Tú padrino ha venido a visitarnos" le anunció que aquella persona que recién había llegado. De repente otro hombre se asomó y le mostró media sonrisa. Nezumi retrocedió un poco pero aquella mujer lo impulsó a seguir caminando. Vio a su padre tomarle de la mano y todos caminaron hacia el comedor.

"_Vaya, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"_ escuchó risas y ella le respondió con rapidez.

_"Siéntate aquí, Nezumi"_ obedeció, confiaba en ella, sentía calidez y amor con ella. Era la única que hacía de ese sueño algo bueno. Ella dejó de mirarle para ver al hombre sentado frente ellos en el comedor _"¿Cómo te fue en el viaje a No.6?"_

Todo se esfumó en el momento en que pudo ver con claridad el rostro de su padrino y seguido de esto visualizó solo el techo de su actual alcoba.

- Debo de estar enloqueciendo - se levantó viendo la hora, eran las dos de la mañana.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No entendía porque su mente se enfocaba en atormentarlo tanto de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Ella simplemente no sabía bien como sobrellevar todo aquello. Más bien ni comprendía como se sentía, estaba enojada y confundida a la vez. Enojada por la mentira que le había dicho Nezumi pero confundida porque sabía que lo había hecho por alguien que quería, él quería a Shion... Siempre pensó que serían buenos amigos para toda la vida pero Nezumi simplemente se comportaba diferente desde que estaba Shion. En el tiempo que habían dejado No.6 Nezumi simplemente parecía ser más distraído e incluso liberal, no que ahora dejara de ser igual pero era como si esa responsabilidad que era Shion le hacía tener un motivo para comportarse.<p>

"_El cabello de Shion es muy suave mamá"_

Rió de recordar la primera vez que le oyó decir eso. Todo había comenzado desde ese día.

_"Tiene que ser un regalo perfecto"_

Nezumi ponía especial atención de cuando se trataba de Shion. Era tonto no darse cuenta.

- Bien, es todo por hoy - era la frase del director indicando que la jornada había terminado. Ni ella se había dado cuenta. Bajó del escenario para cambiarse en su camerino.

Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Había terminado temprano se dijo viendo el atardecer. De pronto alguien había interceptado su camino. Recordó a ese hombre de cabello negro y gafas.

- Señor Fennec... - dijo algo impresionada.

- Si - dijo algo burlón – Discúlpeme, vine a ver los ensayos como buen fanático, pero no me diga "señor" ya le dije que no soy tan viejo - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se avergonzó un poco, simplemente lo hacía por cortesía, pero había sido grosero no haberle reconocido durante el ensayo, realmente no recordaba haberle visto.

- Lo siento, no quise.

- Está bien no es algo para disculparse. ¿Podría invitarle un café? He oído que cerca hay una cafetería muy buena.

Dudó un poco. Estaba cansada y simplemente quería llegar a su casa.

- Por favor, es para discutir los términos de la campaña - un rostro lleno de suplicio al que no podía negarse. Pero las palabras de Nezumi resonaban en su cabeza. Pero no tenía nada de malo. Además si era para ayudar a la gente. Además no sólo su carrera se destinaba a ser la prisionera de un escenario, consideraba la labor social como algo importante.

- Está bien - había aceptado.

Él pareció emocionarse realmente parecía un niño, se sentía algo avergonzada de haberle dicho "señor".

La cafetería relativamente no estaba lejos. A una cuadra exactamente. Decidieron sentarse fuera siendo atendidos por la camarera la cual tomó sus pedidos.

- Disculpe, realmente lo de hace un momento - dijo ella - Pero me podría decir su edad si no es tanta molestia - realmente aquello era un dato curioso a resolver.

Fennec rió - Veinticinco.

Ella simplemente casi se fue de espaldas con todo y silla. Era tan joven, mucho más que ella. No es que fuera una anciana con treinta y seis años pero realmente estaba apenada.

- No sabía...

- Lo sé, aunque con mi aspecto dicen que parezco un universitario - ella rió.

- Esto... acerca de la campaña...

- ¡Ah! si. De eso quiero hablarle - justamente había llegado su pedido. Quisiéramos que cantase para nosotros, ya sabe esa canción de la obra de "Amor en el bosque" fue algo emocionante. Y quisiéramos que fuera parte de la promoción.

- Yo... realmente no sé si usar esa canción - dijo ella algo dudosa. Es canción era importante para ella no que le molestara compartirla fuera del escenario pero era algo precipitado.

- Piénselo, sería perfecta para esta campaña, y según sé no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los derechos de autor si usted es quien la autoriza - ella seguía pensativa.

_"Es nuestra canción. Sólo nuestra"_

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- Tranquila, piénselo.

- ¿Pero no hay otra que quiera usar?

- Digamos que soy algo caprichoso - sonrió sorbiendo un poco de su taza.

- Se nota - dijo algo apenada.

-Pero esa no es mi única propuesta, también me gustaría proponerle algo más - dijo cauteloso.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Según sé, su hijo tiene un buen record en el instituto sobre todo en los escenarios. Quizás no le moleste también integrarse.

- ¿Habla de Nezumi? - casi escupía el café. Nezumi era quien parecía toda costa querer alejarse de todo lo que tuviera que tener relación con ese lugar.

- Parece que le tomó por sorpresa mi propuesta - dijo divertido.

- Lo siento. Simplemente no me lo esperaba. Pero no sé si Nezumi esté interesado - dijo tratando de evitar decir sus verdaderas razones.

- Bueno sería algo realmente hermoso, pienso que verla a usted cantar con su hijo.

Ella simplemente no supo que decir. Cantar con Nezumi. No es que nunca lo hubiera pensado. Nezumi tenía una buena voz, una voz que le recordaba al viento...pero él simplemente evitaba cantar diciendo que se sentía ridículo.

- Realmente no sé que decirle. Pero no puedo asegurarle que Nezumi acepte.

- Sólo es una propuesta, pero piénselo.

* * *

><p>No entendía bien que ocurría con Nezumi, el resto del día estuvo como ido y casi ni había hablado. Y cuando quiso preguntar por él en el salón teatro le habían dicho que se había marchado a su casa. Extraña era su actitud ¿Qué le ocurría? estaba así después de volver del viaje, incluso Safu parecía algo preocupada e Inukashi sólo alegaba que debía ser tonterías suyas, ya estaría con sus comentarios molestos en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.<p>

Se había dejado llevar paseando lentamente por las calles. Había pasado a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena y una cuantas cosas para la tienda.

Entonces reconoció que cerca de allí debía estar el teatro. Un bonito lugar que le recordaba su primera cita, sus mejillas se coloraron, pero también le había dejado un extraño sentimiento. Aquella vez se sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, sin saber porqué.

Unos pocos metros pudo ver a aquella mujer sentada en esquina de aquella cafetería, quien era la madre de Nezumi estaba platicando con aquel hombre. Él hombre que habían conocido el día de la obra.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Permaneció inmóvil en el pavimento, deseando que su presencia no fuera descubierta; pero es que ni siquiera podía mover los pies. Ese hombre del laboratorio, a pesar de haberse mostrado como una persona amable y carismática, había creado en Nezumi sospechas, alegando que los estaban siguiendo. Pero ¿ahora seguían a la madre de Nezumi? Eso no tenía lógica, ¿para qué la querrían a ella?

Caminó un poco más cerca, al menos quería saber si podía leer sus labios. Notó que ella bajaba la mirada, como insegura. Ese hombre le hablaba con una sonrisa que no calmó más al albino.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, luego de que él mirara su reloj. Caminaron a la salida del lugar y entonces Shion se escondió en un callejón. Ahí oculto comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿Por qué se escondía de ella? Parecía que la estaba espiando, eso no era correcto, tampoco quería parecer como un delincuente o algo. Se asomó y se dio cuenta que la madre de Nezumi negaba con la cabeza y con una sonrisa. Se preguntó el qué estaban hablando. Luego de unos segundos de espera finalmente cada uno se dirigió a distinto camino. El albino aprovechó aquello para salir del escondite y encontrarse con la madre de Nezumi.

-Hola señora -la saludó sonriente aunque algo nervioso. Elyurias correspondió la mueca con cierta inseguridad y él se dio cuenta de eso -¿Sale de trabajar?

-Hola, Shion. Sí, fue un pequeño ensayo -y guardó silencio. De cierta forma le incomodaba la presencia de Shion, novio de su hijo, ciertamente el tema aún era muy fresco para si quiera enfrentarlo.

El albino también se perdió en sus pensamientos, imaginando si sería conveniente sacar el tema del miembro del laboratorio.

-Shion -ella habló -Nezumi ya me dijo que ustedes... que son novios.

El albino detuvo sus pasos. Eso explicaba su extraño comportamiento.

-Y-Yo...

-No te preocupes, yo lo acepto -dijo rápido, reprendiéndose mentalmente por asustar al pobre chico -sólo lo dije porque... pues, no espero que las cosas cambien mucho. Solo si pido se midan en la casa.

Shion afirmó con la cabeza algo avergonzado y nervioso, más calmada.

-Perdóname por haberte espantado -ahora rió ante el rostro pálido del otro - Aunque la espantada fui yo cuando Nezumi me dijo... por cierto ¿qué haces por aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues vine a comprar algunas cosas para la panadería.

-Ya veo.

-... Señora, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -ella asintió -¿Por qué estaba saliendo con ese hombre?

Ahora Elyurias dejó de caminar y lo miró asombrada.

-... Es un conocido.

- Es del laboratorio Moon Drop ¿verdad?... ¿La buscaba para algo? -Shion se sintió algo impertinente de preguntar aquello, pero quería despejar sus dudas acerca del tema.

-... Es para... para una campaña ecológica -vaciló. Shion ladeó la cabeza confundido - Quieren que cante en ésta.

-No se ve muy alegre.

-Es que Nezumi no quiere que lo haga -de momento recordó lo que Nezumi le había comentado hacía días atrás antes del viaje, pero prefirió fingir ignorancia en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ni siquiera me dice las razones, pero yo no lo veo mal porque es para una buena causa. ¿No lo crees así?

-Pues yo… ¿Podría escuchar mi opinión de esto?...- ella asintió- Por favor no participe, esas personas no son de confiar.

-¿Tú también, Shion? Nezumi me dice lo mismo pero no me dice la razón ¿por qué no son de confiar?

Ahora el albino estaba en un callejón sin salida. Por un lado tenía toda la atención de Elyurias pero por el otro estaba Nezumi, debía haber alguna razón por la que Nezumi no le contara nada de ese lugar, quizás debía mantener el secreto justo como él.

-No le puedo decir mucho, pero ese lugar provocó mi enfermedad - dijo con un tono sombrío. Elyurias lo miró perturbada - Por favor escuche a Nezumi y no asista a ese lugar.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral, hasta que la cantante lo rompió

-¿Quieres que te lleva a la panadería? -preguntó algo desorientada.

El otro parpadeó confundido pero se negó de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Arrancó el vehículo con una gran sonrisa luego de dejar en el otro asiento una libreta y un bolígrafo. En éstas se leía una lista o una serie de pasos, en donde las tres primeras pautas ya estaban canceladas... o más bien ya se habían completado.<p>

-Ahora solo falta que nuestras ratas caigan en la red.

Se dirigió a su departamento ya cansado de su jornada.

Rashi parecía haberse puesto más exigente con el tema de las ratas, debían actuar rápido y evitar que la población sospechase.

Aún así el tema del virus seguía en fase embrionaria. Los efectos eran violentos y no había control de ellos. Apenas uno de los pocos sujetos se había podido mantener firme hasta que los dientes y el cabello se le cayeran.

Gracias a la sangre de aquella rata había podido avanzar un poco pero no lograban dar con la respuesta ¿Por qué seguía estando normal? él virus atacaba lentamente pero era de manera controlada, lo cual era el resultado ideal, pero ni ellos mismo lograban comprenderlo. Necesitaban a ese muchacho para estudiarlo a fondo, de sólo pensar en poner sus manos encima y experimentar con él.

Aunque la investigación estaba incompleta luego del despido de algunos científicos, se hacía cada vez más difícil, pero eso era lo interesante. Pero mucho más interesante resultaba el descubrimiento hecho en su tiempo libre. Las células reaccionaban de cierta manera con el sonido como si vibrasen, claro que las frecuencias que había probado sólo hacían que se duplicara mucho más rápido sin tener control alguno o simplemente no tenían efecto alguno.

Se sentó frente a su ordenador debía organizar todo con respecto al evento, aquel que todavía no existía. Había hablado con sus superiores y no muy gustosos habían accedido al patrocinio.

Tenía la pieza principal de su juego lista para comenzar, sabía que ella dudaba pero ese chico Nezumi vendría, ya que sí el sabía del peligro que le rodeaba no le iba a dejar sola.

Miró su reproductor ya abierto la lista de reproducción casi todas las canciones de esa mujer, no dejaba de oírlas, simplemente le ayudaba concentrarse. Rápidamente una pregunta vino a su mente

¿Cuál sería el resultado si probaba la canción de la Diosa?

Ella tenía una voz atrapante, algo que consideraba celestial, nada perdía con probarlo.

* * *

><p>Shion estaba algo confundido desde que oyó a la madre de Nezumi decirle aquello. Ya lo sabía... simplemente no es que le dejara más tranquilo pero le hacía sentirse extraño, era vergonzoso.<p>

Aún así no comprendía el porqué del comportamiento de Nezumi, estaba tan distante que le hacía pensar que algo había hecho mal.

¿Acaso realmente había hecho algo que molestase a Nezumi?

Mientras más lo pensaba más difícil le era hallar la respuesta. Llegó a su casa dejando las cosas que había comprado en la mesa avisándole a su madre. Corrió a su habitación a cambiarse o más bien a tumbarse en la cama. Simplemente tenía ganas de estamparse contra la cama o el suelo ya que no sentía fuerzas para nada más.

Miró su celular que no indicaba ningún mensaje nuevo, ni una llamada o algo de Nezumi, suspiró cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Hamlet había venido a hacerle compañía cosa que ignoraba.

"Chrip. Chrip"

Hamlet chilló casi cerca de su oído.

- Sí lo sé, tomaré un baño - se levantó algo desorientado. Recordando a la madre de Nezumi y ese hombre. Era algo aterrador, ellos estaban tan cerca que de cierta manera la paranoias de Nezumi ya no le parecían algo tan exagerado.

De pronto su celular vibró en la cama llamando su atención ¿sería Nezumi? Era un mensaje de texto:

_Hora: 7:00 pm_

_Buenas noches Shion. Hemos encontrado algo interesante con respecto a tu condición. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo. Avísame cuanto puedas"_

Shion miró tembloroso la pantalla. De cierta manera le daba miedo pero también le daba curiosidad ¿De qué se podría tratar?

Tomó el celular con manos temblorosas. ¿Qué podría responder? Quería decir "Sí" y poner hora y fecha para saber aquél misterioso hallazgo pero...

Comenzó a apretar los botones del aparato, formando lentamente una palabra pero justo cuando iba a terminar su cuerpo no reaccionó a sus órdenes.

Tenía tanto interés por ese descubrimiento que olvidó momentáneamente todos los descubrimientos que ya habían hecho sobre ese lugar. Además estaba la promesa que le había hecho a Nezumi y a su madre, no quería preocuparlos más con eso.

Shion suspiró y presionó el botón rojo para salir de la bandeja de mensajes y seguido lanzó el teléfono a la cama. Necesitaba pensar seriamente en lo que haría al respecto y qué mejor que tomar un baño para relajarse y lograr concentrarse.

Hamlet lo miraba expectativo desde la cama, ladeó la cabeza cuando Shion tomó la toalla y chilló tratando de llamar su atención más no lo consiguió. Lástima, tendría que esperar a que su dueño se acordara que necesitaba cenar.

**Notas Finales:**

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora: **Ya no podemos perdonarte ;.; xDDD ntc Nezumi solo es tierno con Shion awnn! Veamos si la persona misteriosa es realmente Elyurias xDD Aunque ya ni sé en qué parte de la historia vamos ;.; Gracias por comentar! Un beso enorme!

**Eiriz: **LAs cosas se ponen feas ;.; Ojalá ya no estés tan atareada Dx Hamlet ama a Shion, seguramente porque ambos son blancos (?) Somos así de obvias? Dx hmph! Elyurias todavía no madura adecuadamente xDD Ann es por día de muertos o Halloween xDD gracias por comentarnos, ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo. Un beso!

**Seiken Ryoko: **...Qué observadora (o)... xDDD Tendremos que revisarlo pero seguramente es cierto, un error de dedos xD Gracias y no, no suenas pesada, al contrario, te agradecemos, y bueno hablamos del brazo izquierdo, una disculpa. Te agradecemos por comentar nuestro fic y también te damos la bienvenida. Esperemos te guste el siguiente capítulo. Un beso enorme!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn ¡Hay sorpresa al final del cap nxn !

**Carlac94:** Qué consentidas están... se sube capítulo hoy porque sino sería hasta el lunes xDD ¿Qué hubieran preferido? Feliz día de muertos!

**Advertencias:**

Drama, algo de interaccion entre nuestro niños.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXVII**

"Encrucijada"

* * *

><p><em>Miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. Era el mismo lugar de siempre y las mismas personas. Su madre reía, su padre a un lado y Rou con una mirada serena, le sonreía con cariño. <em>

_Lanzó un bufido y se acercó a la sala. Ella le sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse y así lo hizo. No entendía de que hablaban, quizás trivialidades, pero algo en la mesa llamó mucho su atención. Había un libro con portada de unas hojas encima del mueble. Nezumi tomó aquella pieza con cuidado y notó que del rostro de aquella mujer se tornó feliz ante tal acción._

_"Es un regalo de tu padrino para ti, Nezumi. Es uno de mis libros favoritos" la escuchó "Ten cuidado con él ¿sí?"_

_El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza y lo abrió con suma precaución. La primera hoja mostraba una segunda portada y la segunda una introducción; y así se fue, dando vuelta a las páginas y mirando detalladamente lo que proyectaban. Había pocas imágenes pero eso realmente no le importaba. Un libro era para leer no para ver imágenes._

_Un texto llamó su atención, parecía un poema escrito en un idioma que desconocía._

_"Kaze wa... ta-tamashi wo sa-rai"_

_Su madre rió ante su patético intento de lectura y Rou se tornó serio. Nezumi hizo un puchero, alegando que era difícil de leer. Elyurias sonrió y sin necesidad de tomar el libro, declamó el poema con suma facilidad. El pequeño pelinegro aplaudió asombrado._

_"No lo declames... es nuestro secreto, Silvana"_

Nezumi despertó sobresaltado. Rápido se levantó y se aseguró de conocer su actual ubicación.

Algo preocupado por aquellas ilusiones decidió ir al baño para refrescarse. Necesitaba despejar su mente. Lo terrible de la cuestión es que tal vez eran ciertamente recuerdos y no simples fantasías.

Cuando salió miró la hora en su reloj, se había quedado dormido una hora; lanzó un suspiro por no haber recibido si quiera un mensaje de Shion, pero ya era algo tarde para hablarle, así que tuvo que darse la idea de que hablaría con él hasta el día siguiente o mejor dicho en unas cuantas horas.

Necesitaba al menos descansar y dejar de alucinar y soñar con todo aquello que lo perturbaba ahora.

* * *

><p>Casi no había podido descansar en lo que resto de la noche. Vio la sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos - estaba hecho un asco- de seguro su madre pegaría el grito al cielo si le veía. Aunque como iban las cosas ella se lo parecía tomar con ligereza, casi no había dicho palabra alguna desde que le había confesado su situación con Shion, aunque de cierta manera le preocupaba.<p>

Y estaba Shion también con quien prácticamente no había cruzado palabra alguna. Seguramente Shion estaría preocupado, casi no lo entendía pero sus ánimos estaban simplemente por el suelo. Casi parecía haber olvidado su situación. Miro el reloj viendo que era algo temprano. Apenas las seis de la mañana. Vio a los pequeños roedores en su jaula dormir arrullándose el uno al otro. Ellos sí que tenían una vida fácil.

Se volvió a echar en la cama tratando de pegar un ojo por un rato mas pero no sentía ganas de dormir, se llevo una mano al rostro al menos tratando de recordar algo acerca de esos sueños que le atormentaban. Casi lo había olvidado todo y su cabeza le dolía, era difícil al menos recordar algo. Nunca había tenido tales problemas.

¡Maldición!. Mascullo algo enojado levantándose ya que si no podía pegar un ojo al menos se alistaría para ir a clases aunque estaba reconsiderando el ir allá.

Se deshizo de las ultimas prendas de ropa en su cuerpo soltando su cabello. Al menos el agua podría llevarse un poco de su cansancio.

Ya se había alistado sigilosamente colocándose el uniforme. Al menos se había tomado su tiempo. Trato de buscar algo para desayunar, quizás algunos cereales, no tenía ánimos para preparar algo muy elaborado. Tomo un tazón para llenarlo de pronto su brazo palpitó era un extraño dolor que le hizo soltar la caja desparramando su contenido.

- Nezumi...- escucho a su madre entrar a la cocina. Ella ya se había levantado - ¿Qué te ocurre?! - ella se acerco algo preocupada viéndole que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose el brazo izquierdo. Casi ignorando el desastre se acercó a él.

- No es nada- dijo rápidamente soltando el brazo y evitando que ella le tocara - Solo me golpee con la pared, aun parece que estoy medio dormido.

Ella simplemente le miro extrañada y asintió.

- Deberías descansar mas... Eso que veo ¡son ojeras! - dijo ella detallándole.

Nezumi sabía que bien no las podría disimular.

- Tienes buena vista después de todo - dijo hincándose a recoger la caja del cereal y buscar una escoba para barrer lo que se había caído.

- Tranquilo, yo lo hago - dijo ella con amabilidad, algo casi extraño que ella hiciera. No es que su madre no fuera amable pero ella siempre se encargaba de compartir esos pequeños deberes y mas si era causa de él mismo ese desastre - No quieres desayunar otra cosa. Puedo hacer algo de arroz y miso.

Estaba simplemente descolocado viendo el plato.

- Estoy bien con esto. No tengo mucha hambre.

- Insisto. Además tengo que preparar tu almuerzo.

- Compraré algo en la cafetería.

Ella apretó el palo de la escoba con fuerzas.

- ¡Teniéndome a mi aquí vas a preferir la comida de la cafetería! - dijo algo enojada ya.

Nezumi simplemente se sobresaltó. Sonrió con malicia.

- Haz lo que quieras - no tenía las ganas para negarse.

- Nezumi hay algo que quiero preguntarte - dijo mientras encendía la olla eléctrica.

Nezumi no respondió y entendía que era que podía proseguir.

- ¿No te gustaría participar en un evento conmigo? - sus palabras salían un poco torpe, era de cierta forma vergonzoso para ella. Pero lo había estado pensando mucho y le agradaba un poco la idea.

Esa pregunta lo había desubicado un poco. ¿Participar en un evento con ella? ¿Acaso estaba loco? No quería que su vida acabara en un 2x3 sabía muy bien las consecuencias de la fama, y si bien podían vivir casi de una forma normal sabía que no era fácil.

- No, gracias - no quería mas fans de las que tenía en el instituto.

- Pero ¿por qué?! Sabes me gustaría que cantases una canción. Hace mucho que no te oigo cantar.

- Cantar no es lo mío - dijo burlón con cierto desagrado. Hacía mucho que no cantaba, quizás desde el preescolar.

- Sabes que mientes. Tienes una bonita voz.

Era persistente.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño?

- Alguien me lo sugirió... pensé que podíamos participar en ese evento juntos. Nunca hemos hecho algo como eso juntos.

Nezumi bostezó y tomó una cuchara del cajón.

-¿Qué clase de evento? ¿Un concierto? -también sacó un tazón.

Entonces Elyurias guardó silencio, dudando si sería conveniente el contarle sobre la campaña, aunque para eso tendría que confesarle que había estado viéndose con uno de los miembros del laboratorio.

Mejor se concentró en limpiar el desastre que hizo su hijo mientras recibía una mirada confusa por parte de éste. el pelinegro decidió volver a preguntarle.

-Para... -de acuerdo, ¿qué clase de madre sería si le miente a su propio hijo y permitía que su opinión le afecte? - Para la campaña, la que te conté.

Nezumi casi escupe el cereal.

-¿Te siguen buscando? -ahora interrogó realmente preocupado -¿Y tú se los permites?

-No son malos, no entiendo tu preocupación.

-Mamá, tan solo, por un día en toda tu vida, ¿podrías hacerme caso? No te involucres en esto.

-Lo haré -Nezumi suspiró - Pero hasta que obtenga una razón lógica para hacerlo... no se me hace justo que me niegues algo sin siquiera decirme el porqué.

-No tienes que saberlo -bajó la mirada y nuevamente exhaló. Últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo, tal vez así se tranquilizaba más rápido -Tiene que ver con Shion y su enfermedad. Esas personas no son de confiar.

-Eso no me responde.

-Tan solo no lo hagas, por favor.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Nezumi se puso de pie para ir a la escuela. Elyurias le miró con algo de amargura. Una vez que él salió, se dio el lujo de relajar sus músculos, peinó sus cabellos y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Shion guardó sus cosas en su mochila, lanzando desde sus útiles hasta su cartera; entonces divisó su celular y un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral. Recordó el mensaje del doctor Rashi y que aún no le había respondido. Ya tenía en claro que no volvería a ese lugar pero aún así creía que era de mala educación no contestarle si quiera.<p>

Suspiró y guardó el teléfono, podría aprovechar todo el día para pensar en una solución. Un mensaje no haría mal a nadie y no estaría rompiendo su promesa con Nezumi ni tampoco preocuparía a su madre.

¿Cierto?

Tomó el celular y abrió el mensaje, seleccionando la opción de "Responder" Sus dedos vacilaron pero la orden era clara, comenzaron a teclear para formar el mensaje.

"Gracias doctor, pero ya no estoy interesado" Fue lo primero que formó pero quiso eliminarlo al segundo de leerlo. Sonaba convincente y se dejaba en claro que lo dejara en paz, sin embargo era algo brusco.

Volvió a suspirar. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle a ese hombre? Suficiente beneficio le hizo al darle de su sangre para sus estudios.

Envió el texto y al hacerlo su corazón dejó de palpitar tan fuerte.

Miró el reloj y apresuró su paso para ir a la escuela. Se despidió de su madre y se fue.

Safu lo saludó con una serie de interrogantes, del por qué había faltado tantos días. Rápido le informó que fue de viaje con su madre y eso pareció tranquilizarla... claro la mención de su madre, ignorando que fue con Nezumi e Inukashi, ya que parecía ciertamente más tranquila de que Karan fuese mencionada, debido a sus roces con Nezumi.

Sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo se hizo presente cuando recordó las tantas veces que se coló a su habitación... las caricias, los besos.

-¿Estás bien? -Safu le preguntó angustiada - Estás rojo.

-¿Eh? Sí -la interrumpió sentándose en su asiento. La castaña alzó los hombros y le restó importancia.

Nezumi entró al salón lanzando bufidos y arrojó su mochila al suelo con cierta brusquedad. Shion lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, preocupado y a la vez molesto por su actitud indiferente para con él. Bajó la mirada, últimamente ya ni lo saludaba y mucho menos le dirigía la palabra. Trató de recordar si le había hecho algún daño pero su memoria no era muy nítida. Quizá solo había tenido un problema con su madre...

¿Su madre le habría confesado que se estaba viendo con un sujeto del laboratorio? No tendría por qué, ya que ella misma le había pedido no le contase, ¿por qué lo haría ella? O tal vez el problema radicaba más allá. Sería interesante saberlo pero en esos momentos no quería hablarle solo para preguntarle algo que podría perjudicar a Elyurias.

El profesor ingresó y como si nada, todos los estudiantes olvidaron sus problemas para concentrarse en la clase... bueno, casi todos.

Simplemente sonrió de forma burlona. Sabía que Shion estaba al pendiente de él. Había sido un poco injusto ignorarle pero simplemente no sentía ánimos para hablar. El profesor había dado la clase y él ni atención había prestado. Su mente simplemente parecía haberse bloqueado del exterior con sus ahora florecientes problemas. Su madre ¿en qué demonios pensaba? ya parecía tan segura de aceptar el participar en esa estúpida campaña que no debía ser más que una trampa, ella corría peligro por su culpa, no importaba cuales fueran sus advertencias ella las ignoró. Claro que nunca le dio una respuesta en concreto del porqué de su renuencia a que aceptara la propuesta.

- ¡Oye! Nezumi. Nezumi. ¡Nezumi! - se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Safu llamarlo insistente. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido como de costumbre, parecía enojada. Volteó a ver donde se supone que debía estar Shion pero sólo estaba su asiento vacío.

- Salió un momento - dijo ella percatándose de su pregunta silenciosa.

- Ya veo - dijo con fastidio.

- Últimamente se puede saber ¿qué te ocurre? No eres el mismo idiota. Hasta es aburrido hablar contigo - expresó ella también fastidiada.

- No me lo esperaba - dijo en un tono burlón.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te preocupes por mí.

- ¡Yo no dije que estuviera preocupada por ti! además es tu culpa que Shion esté triste.

- ¿Triste, eh? - ella tenía razón era un idiota repentinamente había dejado de hablarle, seguramente para Shion debía ser algo difícil sentirse ignorado.

- Sé que no es mi problema, ¿pero acaso ustedes se pelearon? - suspiró tratando de ser algo comprensiva. Había tenido ganas de preguntarle a Shion por la situación pero simplemente no se sentía con el valor suficiente para preguntarle además no quería que se entristeciera más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Pelearnos? ¿de dónde sacas eso? - dijo confundido ahora sí saliendo de su mutismo.

- Bueno es lo único que se me ocurría. Créeme que no te perdonaré si le has hecho algo malo a Shion - dijo amenazante.

- Eso lo tengo en cuenta. Simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar, el mundo ya se me viene encima - dijo fastidiado.

Ella le miró confundida sin saber a qué se refería. Quiso preguntar pero en ese momento había llegado Shion quien se había quedado casi estático sosteniendo la mirada de Nezumi quien no se dignaba a decir nada.

Shion rápidamente bajó la mirada a Safu sonriéndole.

- Vamos a comer , creo que tengo algo de hambre - dijo Shion algo animado.

Safu sabía que sólo le hablaba a ella. Era algo extraño. No entendía que ocurría con esos dos.

- Lo siento Shion. Tengo que ir un momento a la sala de profesores. Ve con Nezumi - ¿qué hacía? de alguna manera le dolía el pecho pero era lo mejor que podía hacer aunque no tuviera nada que hacer allá.

Nezumi casi la miró confundido viendo que ella se marchaba dejándolos solos. Shion no se había dignado a decir nada, solo que quedó callado viendo la puerta.

- Vamos - dijo Nezumi levantándose.

- ¿Eh? - Shion se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

- Tienes hambre ¿no? debes alimentarte bien, ya sabes lo que ocurre - dijo Nezumi.

- Nezumi... ¿Acaso yo he hecho algo malo? - dijo Shion con voz temblorosa.

Nezumi le miró fijamente entendiendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

- No seas tonto. Tú no has hecho nada. Solamente he dejado que los problemas me consuman.

- Esos problemas que yo te causo yo ¿no? - dijo Shion algo pesimista.

Nezumi tocó su cabello suavemente - No seas tonto. Sólo son tonterías mías - dijo restándole importancia.

- ¿Sabes? ayer me encontré a tu madre - dijo Shion suavemente - Ella estaba hablando con ese hombre del laboratorio... - Nezumi sintió su cuerpo temblar - Nezumi, ha sido mi culpa ella está en peligro por mi culpa, si tan sólo yo...

- Shion... tu...

- ¡No lo digas! no digas que yo no tengo la culpa, porque no es así - sus ojos se cristalizaron al tiempo que sentía su pecho arder. Sentía tanta culpa por aquello que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Basta, Shion! - dijo sin alzar mucho la voz. Aunque no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el salón, se acercó y le abrazó - Yo te prometo que no voy a permitir que nada les pase - no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta seguridad para decir eso.

Shion simplemente no dijo nada, quería llamarle "mentiroso", sabía que Nezumi era fuerte pero sabía que había un límite para todo. Estaba llevando a Nezumi a su límite, era muy egoísta.

- Cree en mí - tomó su rostro sabiendo que Shion dudaba de cierta manera de sus palabras. Shion simplemente asintió - Bien. Aunque debería ser yo quien se debería disculpar por no haberte hablado estos días - Shion le miró confundido y negó con la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

- Con respecto a mi madre, creo que el tema es más difícil con ella. Parece no hacerme caso si no le doy razones convincentes.

- Deberías decirle...

- No lo creo. Ellos sabrán si ella se entera de algo.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- No lo sé aún. Pero las cosas van a peor. Ellos quieren promocionarme como parte de la campaña, una linda actuación madre e hijo - expresó dramático.

Shion sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Aquello sonaba sospechoso con todas las letras.

- Parece que es su manera de amenazarme.

- Nezumi... eso es peligroso - Shion no sabía que pensar, las cosas con la familia de Nezumi iban muy lejos.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Recuerda que soy más listo que ellos - trató de tranquilizarle.

Shion simplemente no se podía quedar tranquilo, entonces recordó el mensaje del ¿Y si accedía? Nezumi podría estar a salvo si negociaba con ellos.

- Vamos a comer antes de que termine la hora del receso - dijo Nezumi despreocupado.

Y Shion lo siguió sumiso, pensando detenidamente en hablar con el doctor o no. Aún tenía tiempo de retractarse y seguramente el laboratorio solo querían de él un poco más de su sangre por lo que no podían negarse. Quizá era el mejor camino... tal vez así mantendría a salvo a Nezumi.

Inconscientemente apretó su celular en su bolsillo.

Nezumi caminó hasta el jardín y apropió de un espacio en el pasto con sombra. invitó al albino a sentarse y este acepto luego de sonreírle.

La briza inevitablemente calmó a la pareja, ocasionando un estado de tanta relajación que cerraron sus ojos momentáneamente y disfrutaron de la compañía silenciosa del otro. A ciegas se buscaron y entrelazaron sus manos.

-Perdóname por comportarme como un idiota -Nezumi lo miró seriamente, el otro bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, tenías tus razones -decidió no profundizar mucho en el tema, puesto que aún se sentía algo culpable de que la madre de Nezumi estuviera en peligro, y tampoco deseaba que el pelinegro se enterara del mensaje del doctor Rashi -Por cierto... ¿cantas? - dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la pregunta la cual le incomodó, desvió la mirada con algo de pena.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Tú dijiste que tu madre quería cantar contigo... -se enderezó un poco y Nezumi hizo lo mismo - Por eso supongo que cantas... ¿es cierto?

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hago, ni siquiera recuerdo si lo hacía bien.

-¿Crees que tú...? -Shion se tornó nervioso, empezando a jugar la manga de su camisa -¿Podrías...? A mí... - se sentía algo curioso de quizás tener la oportunidad de escucharle.

Nezumi suspiró. Esos eran los síntomas de un nerviosismo extremo donde lo que quería decirle siempre era una petición. En cierta forma adoraba eso del albino. Lo tranquilizó con palabras reconfortantes y le acarició el cabello.

Fortuna era que el patio estaba vacío.

-Quería saber si... algún día podrías cantar entonces para mi...

El otro sonrió con vergüenza. Nunca antes le había cantado a alguien más, solo a su madre y esa vez porque la mujer se había ocultado para oírlo cantar.

-¿No quieres que haga otra cosa por ti? -Shion negó con la cabeza -Al menos piénsalo.

algo decidido -Quiero oírte cantar - Shion era persistente, se sentía un tanto incomodado por haberle platicado aquello, debió haber cuidado sus palabras a saber lo que iba desencadenar con la curiosidad del muchacho de cabellos blancos.

Otro suspiro. Trató a probar el único método de evasión que funcionaba... por lo menos un momento.

-No lo sé...

-¿Por qué no?

-Hace mucho que no lo hago.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo ahorita.

-De todas formas me podrías oír en la campaña.

-¿Entonces sí irás? -silencio. Shion le miró seriamente y algo confuso.

Nezumi bajó la mirada.

En ese fraude de campaña querían que su madre cantara una pieza pero todo era culpa de su imprudencia aquella vez, además tendría que saber que canción quería que interpretara ella. Podría preguntarle a su madre, claro, pero eso solo lo entendería como una búsqueda de información para poder participar, realmente no quería cantar junto con ella y mucho menos para esa gente, simplemente se decía que cantar no era lo suyo. Pero si lograba sacar a su madre de ese juego sucio sin que ella se diera cuenta... Después de todo muchas personas afirmaban el parecido que había entre ambos. Al final tendría que darle esos bastardos del laboratorio lo que ellos querían.

Sentía que su pensamientos estaban tomando forma y por ello no pudo evitar sonreír. Shion lo miró por el rabillo del ojo sin decir palabra alguna.

Parecía que ambos querían ocultar unos cuantos secretos.

-... Te vez cansado -concluyó Shion, sin mirarlo. Nezumi alzó una ceja.

-He tenido algunos sueños extraños.

-¿Como cuáles? -ahora sí, rubí y plata se encontraron.

-Sobre Rou y algunos cosas de cuando era niño... cosas que no les encuentro relación, creí también que soñé con el nombre de Silvana.

-¿Silvana?... ¿entonces la conoces?

-No estoy seguro -y guardó silencio. Tenía una idea pero realmente esperaba que no fuera así - Espero que no. Además mi madre solo me ha dicho que es el nombre de un personaje de un cuento.

Shion le miró fijamente guardando silencio. Esos últimos días una idea le tenía revoloteando la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en el nombre de "Silvana". Pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba, sino lo que había sucedido aquella vez en el teatro. Aquella sensación terrible que casi le hacía enloquecer de dolor.

-Nezumi... estuve pensando un poco pero... - la mirada fija de Nezumi la sentía un tanto fría, aún así quería expresarle lo que tanto rondaba por su cabeza -¿Silvana no podría ser... tu madre...?

Nezumi sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al oír aquellas palabras por parte de Shion. Realmente no quería creer en esa posibilidad de la que hablaba Shion, simplemente se negaba.

- Lo siento Nezumi, he dicho eso sin pensar realmente - Shion se disculpó al ver el rostro afectado de Nezumi. Había hecho una pregunta bastante difícil. Tan sólo hacer tal predicción era sólo horrible, pero era algo que le inquietaba.

- Siempre hablas sin pensar Shion - dijo de manera amarga - Pero créeme que deseo que te equivoques.

Claro, porque se negaba a creer que su madre fuera la persona amada por su Padrino. Siempre pensaba que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no conociera a esa persona, pero aquella era una posibilidad que no podía descartar.

- Creo que es fácil asociarla - dijo en un susurro. Shion le miró algo confundido - Ella realmente tiene una buena voz.

- Nezumi, no estarás pensando en... - dijo Shion algo tembloroso oyendo la manera tan pesada en la que hablaba, recordando las palabras que le había dicho aquella vez en No.5.

_"Entonces mataré a quien tenga que matar y todo estará bien"_

- Tranquilo, no estoy pensando en nada de eso. ¿Crees que sería capaz de matarla si fuera ella? - dijo en un tono de burla pero realmente pensaba en lo que todo aquello implicaba.

- Yo tampoco quiero pensarlo, pero me preocupa que tu madre esté cerca de esa gente, si ellos llegaran a descubrirlo.

- Aún no es del todo concreto que ella sea persona. Además quizás mis sueños son sólo distorsiones de mi memoria, así que realmente no puedo afirmar que eso realmente haya sucedido y no sea más que una ilusión, además no es mucho lo que recuerdo - se rascó la cabeza - Pero por eso tendré que ir al evento. Ellos saben que no me resistiré a ir si ella va y más si sé quiénes son.

- Es peligroso.

- Créeme que no lograran lo que quieren.

- Pero si te atrapan te pueden... quien sabe que cosas puedan hacerte - dijo algo alterado.

- ¿Cómo experimentar conmigo? - dijo a modo de burla y juego - Realmente no me molestaría tener un cabello como el tuyo. Shion frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios con fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, idiota?! - Shion estalló. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y su respiración agitada.

Le había gritado y le había dicho ¡idiota!. Simplemente se había quedado estupefacto. Shion había gritado de tal manera que creyó que hasta las fronteras de la ciudad debieron haberlo oído. Simplemente era un idiota y eso lo reconocía muy bien pero la manera en que Shion se lo decía era diferente en que otros se lo habían dicho, como Safu quien siempre osaba decirle así o Inukashi para expresarle su desagrado pero con Shion había sido diferente su voz arrastraba un horrible dejo de desesperación y preocupación, casi pensó que iba a llorar de lo alterado que se había puesto.

Bajó la cabeza algo apenado, se sentía horriblemente regañado y casi siempre era al revés.

- Tendré cuidado. Nada pasará - no pensaba disculparse de sus palabras ya que de nada servía. Sólo necesitaba reforzar aquella idea.

- Siempre haces lo que quieres ¿no? - dijo Shion en un susurro.

- ¿Hablas de mi o de usted Majestad? - inquirió alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que no lo harás? ¿qué no irás?

- ¿Y de qué sirve? ¿sólo quieres que te dé un poco de paz mental, Shion? - dijo con frialdad - ¿Prefieres que te diga que huiré y me esconderé debajo de la cama esperando que se vayan? - Shion apretó sus labios.

Era un tonto contradictorio. Claro estaba pidiéndole algo muy estúpido a Nezumi. Casi quiso reírse de recordar que él mismo tampoco había cumplido su promesa aquella vez y había visitado aquel lugar.

- ¿Sabes qué? mejor olvidemos el tema - Nezumi se levantó de la grama - Hablar de esto sólo me hace ponerme de mal humor cuando ni quiera quiero pelear contigo - Nezumi extendió su mano a Shion para que se levantara pero éste la miró dudoso- Se supone que ahora somos dos chicos que tiene tienen un romance prohibido.

Shion sintió sus mejillas colorarse de recordar su situación con Nezumi. Tomó tembloroso la mano de Nezumi quien le ayudó a levantarse.

- Así está mejor - sonrió Nezumi llevando su mano su mejilla.

- Espera Nezumi... - dijo Shion al oír voces casi cerca de allí. Escuchó a Nezumi mascullar algunos improperios al tiempo que sonó la campana que daba fin al receso.

- Sólo ha sido pospuesto, ni creas que te has librado - dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

- ¿Eh? - entendió que se refería el beso.

Si bien ya no tenía mucho que hacer en la escuela, decidió regresar temprano a casa; después de todo en el taller de teatro no tenía nuevos proyectos y eso, en cierta forma, le alegraba. Así tenía más tiempo libre y no tenía que soportar la presencia de cierta mocosa pelirroja.

También intentó influir en Shion, quería llevárselo a alguna parte para terminar lo que había sido interrumpido, pero el muchacho se había negado rotundamente alegando que no podía faltar a más clases. La última vez, según él, se había atrasado mucho.

Tras un suspiro se fue alejando del instituto.

-¡Nezumi! -escuchó alguien pronunciar su nombre, al girar se encontró con un hombre algo bajito y mayor luciendo una calva en su cabeza, era el director del teatro en donde trabajaba su madre - Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

-Siempre tomo este camino para regresar a casa -respondió con simpleza y unas ganas terribles de ignorar al hombre e irse. No tenía humor de socializar - Más sorpresa es encontrarlo a usted.

-Sí bueno -rió -iba camino a casa de tu madre... no se ha presentado al teatro y hay muchos fans que quisieran verla.

-Ya veo... últimamente ha estado algo ocupada -la única razón era una campaña que se aproximaba, ¿era suficiente justificación?

-Entiendo que lo esté. Solo quería saber si le interesaba realizar una obra en el Complejo Cultural, al norte de la ciudad.

Nezumi abrió los ojos, sorprendido y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una confusa y amable.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-Dentro de unos días -sonrió alegre y esperanzado.

-Estoy seguro que le interesará... si gusta yo le aviso y a más tardar mañana le hablará, porque no estoy seguro que esté en casa en este momento, y sería un viaje desperdiciado.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Te lo agradezco, Nezumi -ahora le tocó exhalar con tranquilidad. Se fue despidiendo y al último le gritó - Y no olvides que me gustaría verte en escena algún día.

Cuando llegó a su casa, como sospechaba, su madre aún no llegaba; aunque esperaba que sí estuviera puesto que no había ido al teatro, ¿a dónde más iría? Por un momento una persona y una razón pasaron por su mente, ¿qué tal si seguía viéndose con ese idiota miembro de Moon Drop?

Ya estaba generando unas ganas terribles de regañar a su madre, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Era ella.

- Vaya, llegaste antes que yo -fue su saludo, para luego sonreírle.

-Mamá... me encontré con tu director.

-¿Con el señor Briski?

-Me dijo que se abrió un espacio en el Complejo Cultural -su madre lo miró impresionada - Supuse que te gustaría el plan, por lo que tomé el recado y le dije que le hablarías -ansioso tomó el teléfono.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-Dijo que en unos días, para eso háblale - tenía en su rostro dibujado una sonrisa amable que haría a cualquiera asustarse en especial a ella, aunque le resultaba algo raro su comportamiento.

Elyurias sonrió, tomando el teléfono.

-Solo espero sea después de la campaña -se tapó la boca luego de soltar aquello. Miró a su hijo y éste estaba serio.

-Prefiero que vayas a ésta obra, al menos te pagaran.

-Ya quedé con ellos -explicó apenada.

-¿Ni porque te pedí que no lo hicieras? -alzó un poco la voz y tras un suspiro logró calmarse - Solo no vayas. Tienes una mejor opción, el Complejo, siempre habías soñado en actuar ahí, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

-Te noto algo insistente - dijo denotando sus intentos de manipularla, ya que ciertamente sabía y podía leer cada comportamiento de su hijo.

-Solo háblale y verás cómo te convence.

-Él siempre me convence -ahora rió. Marcó el número y esperó pacientemente a que en la otra línea respondieran.

Mientras Nezumi no podía evitar dejar de sonreír. A ese paso su madre ya no estaría envuelta en esa ridiculez. Bendito sea el momento en que se abrió un espacio en teatro tan significativo. Si podía hacer que su madre aceptara podría sacarla finalmente de esa farsa de servicio al ambiente del laboratorio Moon Drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Logrará Nezumi su cometido? Ely se salvara de todo esto? y pasará con Shion? hagan sus apuestas ;D

Sorpresa! Bueno, ya que el capitulo lo edité algo corto conrespecto a los anteriores, les dejo un Bonus o extra del día de hoy XDDCortesía de la casa.

**Bonus: Especial de Halloween.**

Shion realmente nunca se había sentido a gusto con ésta fecha, aunque a los niños parecían gustarle para andar por allí de traviesos pidiendo dulces y disfrazados de maneras que dejarían a cualquiera con el alma afuera del susto.

Su madre había estado preparando la tienda con algunos pasteles con decoraciones de calabazas y muchos dulces coloridos alusivos al tema.

Estaba ayudándola mientras atendía la tienda, usando una capa y un sombrero de mago negro, ya había visto algunos disfraces algo audaces de niños realmente dudaba que el pudiera dar miedo como esos. De pronto la campanilla de la tienda sonó viendo a un sujeto enmascarado de lo más extravagante mientras usaba capa.

- Dos pasteles de calabaza - escuchó al sujeto hablarle de una manera que se le erizaron los cabellos.

Shion casi en modo automático sacó los pasteles y los puso en una bolsa para dárselos, de pronto oyó una risa que no supo de calificar de psicótica u enfermiza.

- Lo siento - escuchó que de pronto la voz se había suavizado y logrando reconocerla.

- ¿Nezumi? - dijo exhalando con algo alivio.

- ¿Quién más, Majestad? - se quitó la máscara dejando ver su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y unos colmillos de vampiro en su dentadura.

- Realmente me asustaste. Está muy bueno tu disfraz.

- Gracias, aunque qué pasa contigo. No percibo mucho esfuerzo de tu parte - dijo algo burlón.

- Pues, no sabía que usar... y algo así de llamativo sólo espantaría a los clientes - escuchó a Nezumi reír luego - ¿Pero qué haces vestido así? - era una pregunta capciosa.

- Había una fiesta en el teatro así que me apunté un rato y vine a ver que hacías. ¿Y tu madre?

- Está en la trastienda con Lily ayudándola con disfraz. Pero creo que se tarda mucho, debería ir a ver... - de pronto se vio detenido por el fuerte agarre de Nezumi. Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada hipnotizante para él, acaso ¿era así cómo se sentían las víctimas de los vampiros en las películas?

Vio que Nezumi se acercó más a él y que sus labios se acercaban cada vez más pudiendo sentir el cálido aliento del otro, seguramente esperando el beso cerró sus ojos pero algo lo sacó de su ensoñación cuando sintió algo que realmente no fue un beso sino más bien una mordida. En su cuello.

- ¿Nezumi qué? - sus mejillas se pudieron coloradas y rápidamente lo apartó recordando que también estaban en la tienda y que su madre o alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento.

- Se supone que soy un vampiro ¿no? No esperarías un beso - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y mientras él se llevó una mano al cuello avergonzado y luego viendo a su madre aparecer con Lily vestida de princesa.

- ¡Nezumi! - ella vino corriendo a saludarle, vio a su madre que también se acercó saludándole para ir a atender a un cliente que reciente entraba.

- ¿Shion? ¿qué pasa, tienes algo en el cuello? - preguntó la pequeña algo curiosa.

- Es que...- se había quedado por inercia con la mano pegada al cuello.

- Es que un vampiro lo mordió - escuchó a Nezumi decir y la pequeña se asombró.

- ¿En serio?

- Nezumi, por favor - dijo Shion ya muy avergonzado.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeno algo soso, tenía pensada otra cosa pero... se me fue la idea XD Hasta otra amigos!<p>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz**

Jajaja de hecho sí, es la primera vez, muchas gracias :D Hamlet sobrevivirá, está rechoncho xDD Lo que harán sigue en la espectativa. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo, y logremos mantener esa línea atrayente. También se te quiere! :3 Feliz Halloween y día de muertos! xDDDD

**Seiken Ryoko**

No es un mal hábito xD Yo también soy igual, y muy exigente cuando escribo :S En un día? O.o Es mucho! Tenías mucho tiempo libre xDD no te creas...Yo también esperaría que te equivocaras, jejeje no digo más. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo, fue hecho con amor y dos computadoras xDDD Muchas gracias por seguirnos! En fin... Feliz Halloween y día de muertos!

**camilaa**

No nos sofocas jajajaja y sí te extrañamos xDD Nosotras amamos cada comentario que recibimos, y sobre las entregas jaja me sonó como una pizza a domicilio xD, pues hacemos lo mejor posible... nah! la verdad es que ya esta muy adelantado la historia, ya tenemos un final y todo, por lo que publicar semanalmente no nos cuesta ;) Una explosión de yaoi! no lo olvides, jejeje. Gracias por escribirnos, querida loca obsesiva Camila. Feliz Halloween y día de muertos!

**Sora**

Sinceramente poco y no alcanzas xDD aaa yo también quiero ser libre. Mistralax y yo hemos estado llenas hasta el cuello de tareas, así que te comprendemos ;D Quién sabe... aunque esa intuición fue más bien el leer los comentarios, jajaja no es cierto. Gracias por comentar a pesar de tanto estrés :( Esperamos te guste el capítulo. Feliz día de muertos y/o Halloween!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn al final ocurrirá lo que todas esperan...

**Carlac94: **Jajaja lo que todas queríamos xDD Disfruten!

**Advertencias:**

Drama, y resuenen tambores para lo que viene...¡ Gattai!

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXVIII**

"Unión"

* * *

><p>A Nezumi le parecían eternos los segundos esperando que el otro sujeto del otro lado de la línea contestara. El tiempo siguió corriendo pero nada pasó. Su madre miró el teléfono algo confundida y se encogió de hombros.<p>

- No contesta. Debe estar ocupado.

Nezumi quería estallar de la ira. No era ese sujeto quién tanto le había insistido qué quería hablar con ella y ahora ¡¿no contestaba?!

- Quizás deberías marcarle de nuevo - dijo por inercia con cierto nerviosismo.

- No lo sé. Pero es que sí la fecha coincide con la del evento, será algo pesado.

Ella realmente no iba a volver a marcar.

- ¿Por qué quieres participar en ese evento? - dijo seriamente. Estaba cansado de que ella no le hiciera un puto caso.

- Pues...- ella rápidamente se sobresaltó. Pudo ver sus mejillas ¿coloradas? por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando - Es que me gustaría realmente y bueno... ya sabes que por ti - ¿qué clase de respuesta sin argumento alguno era esa? pero comprendía el mensaje.

- Sabes que no me gusta cantar. Me hace sentir ridículo - dijo mascullando las palabras.

- Pero no lo haces mal. Es sólo que me recuerda aquella vez que te encontré probándote mi vestido - dijo divertida.

Nezumi no supo si desear que una quimera de tres cabezas a apareciera allí rompiendo la pared y se llevara a su madre o a él.

- ¿Cu...cuándo hice yo eso? - dijo frunciendo el ceño, obviamente no iba a demostrar lo avergonzado que estaba de oír aquello que nadie más debía saber.

- Cuando tenías cinco. Tenías una voz muy bonita.

- Cállate - dijo sin medir si era su madre o no. Se levantó y se fue a su habitación tirándose a la cama. Era vergonzoso y no quería seguir oyendo aquellas tonterías.

_"Yo También quiero ser como mamá"_

Había tomado el vestido que ella tenía colgado en su closet. Era muy grande pero se las había ingeniado para ponérselo.

Se miró al espejo pero estaba algo decepcionado aquel traje no le lucía para nada. Agitó su cabeza de forma negativa. Entonces podía arreglarlo. Corrió a la peinadora tropezándose con el vestido en varias ocasiones.. Buscó el maquillaje de su mamá. Ella se pintaba de un color rojo carmín los labios. Tomó el lápiz labial y lo puso en su boca, era extraño y complicado pero había logrado pintarse. Así ya estaba mejor. Pero algo le faltaba, su cabello no era tan largo como el de ella, trató de estirárselo a ver si le crecía pero sólo le infringía dolor. Así que decidió saltarse ese paso.

_"Ahora la canción de mamá. La que ella siempre me canta"_

_Tomó algo de aire:_

_kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau _

_daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo_

_koko ni subete o todomete _

_koko ni subete o todome _

_koko de ikite _

_tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo _

_koko ni kaeri _

_koko ni todomatte_

De pronto oyó unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta. Su madre estaba allí y tenía una sonrisa.

Se había quedado parado como un pequeño cordero temblando de nerviosismo. Había sido descubierto.

_- ¡Yo sabía que podías cantar muy bonito!_

_- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡me estabas espiando! - gritó avergonzado. Ella siguió riendo._

_- No pude evitarlo. ¿No quieres volver a cantar esa canción para mí?_

Sintió los colores subírsele al rostro.

Aquello lo recordaba claramente aunque fuese ya hace mucho.

Y claro desde aquella vez ni se había atrevido a cantar, era simplemente vergonzoso.

Pero ahora no podía seguir pensando así. Esos perros del laboratorio habían sabido por donde atacar.

Salió de su habitación viendo que su madre estaba al teléfono.

- Ah, sabes sigo intentando llamar, pero no contesta. Quizás deba intentar en otro momento.

- Iré.

- ¿A dónde? - ella le miró desconcertada.

- Al evento ¡¿A dónde más?! - exclamó con fastidio.

Vio sus ojos iluminarse y ella saltó a abrazarle.

- Entonces les avisaré - pudo denotar en su voz algo de emoción.

- Ajá.

Elyurias tomó el teléfono.

-Les avisaré que estamos disponibles, estoy segura que a Fennec le encantará escuchar tan buena noticia.

-¿Fennec...? -repitió el nombre. Lo recordaba, bueno un poco, creía que era el sujeto que acompañó a Rashi a la obra; sí debía ser ese, ¿quién otro? Casi tuvo el impulso de desconectar el teléfono y hablar nuevamente con su madre para evitarlo.

Sus planes se veían perjudicados, tal vez se anticipó al acceder en participar. Aunque el rostro de felicidad de su madre no tenía precio.

Lanzó un nuevo suspiro. Cómo se le complicaba la vida. Su madre colgó y le sonrió.

-Está emocionado.

-Sí, claro -no le interesaba la opinión de ese idiota del laboratorio, por él que se fuera al infierno junto con Rashi y todo el instituto -¿Cuándo es la campaña?

-En dos días.

Nezumi alzó una ceja y su madre continuó informándole.

-A las cinco de la tarde... estoy muy emocionada.

-No te entiendo.

-Solo pensarlo me pone feliz. Por fin haré un proyecto con mi hijo -dijo soñadora. El pelinegro sonrió cálidamente.

-No te prometo nada... -suspiró y se sentó en el sofá - En dos días... ¿no pudieron hacerlo en dos años?

Elyurias rió y se dirigió a la cocina, pero se detuvo tras dar dos pasos luego de que el teléfono sonara. Miró de reojo a Nezumi y éste se giró para mirarla. Rápido contestó.

-Hola director -Nezumi alzó los ojos. Ya era algo tarde para hablar.

Por lo poco que logró escuchar, porque Elyurias se había alejado un poco, dedujo que le hablaba de la obra y le describía la hora y el día. Su madre mantenía una mueca seria y confusa; podía apostar que estaba indecisa en aceptar o negarse. Finalmente escuchó un gracias y un "Yo le aviso"

Se acercó y ella exhaló.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la obra es en dos días... a las cinco de la tarde -Nezumi quiso carcajearse, ¡vaya coincidencia! casi parecía una mentira; pero se contuvo, su madre lucía realmente preocupada y dudosa -No sé qué hacer es algo repentino.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso... preferiría que fueras al Complejo, al menos ahí te pagarán - expresó con sarcasmo.

-No lo hago tanto por el dinero -sonrió tristemente - Además ya quedé con Fennec, se vería muy mal si le cancelo.

-¿Y si yo canto por ti? -la mirada de Elyurias le dijo que iba por buen camino - Yo podría cantar en la campaña pero no actuar en la obra. Además tienes más compromiso con la compañía que con un desconocido que de repente se le ocurrió incluir a una artista en una campaña.

-... Sí... tienes razón, pero... ¿realmente harías eso por mí?

-Seguro... háblale a tu jefe y dile que aceptas.

-Preferiría avisarle primero a Fennec.

Nezumi le arrebató el teléfono. Aún no era le momento de que Moon Drop supiera de la falta, después de todo ellos no la querían a ella. Si les advertían desde antes... existiría la posibilidad de que no todo saliera muy bien, lo mejor era mantener la cosas en paz de momento.

Miró a su madre y ella a él con una ceja levantada y algo autoritaria le habló.

-¿Me das el teléfono?

-¿Sabes que sería divertido? Que Elyurias, la reina del escenario, estuviera en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo -dijo nervioso. Su madre rió, insinuando lo imposible del asunto.

-Solo lo lograría si tuviera una gemela -le siguió el juego, mientras alargaba su brazo para alcanzar el aparato de comunicación.

-Pensaba que tu reputación se vería afectada si faltabas a uno de los dos eventos... así que te haré otro favor -ahora apareció un rubor. El solo pensar en su idea y el imaginarse a sí mismo poniéndola en práctica lo hacía sentir realmente avergonzado. Sobre todo junto a su madre. Ésta lo miró suspicaz -Elyurias se presentara en ambos eventos, yo me encargaré de eso. Pero por favor no preguntes más.

-¿Qué planeas? -Nezumi casi quiso palmearse la frente. ¿Qué parte de "no preguntes más" no había entendido su madre?

-Solo no hables, promételo. Es una sorpresa -su madre pareció atar cabos sin decirle nada, Nezumi lo supo luego de ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y antes de dejarla hablar salió corriendo rumbo a su alcoba.

* * *

><p>Shion miraba desde la esquina de su cama el teléfono que reposaba a unos cuantos centímetros de él.<p>

Con respecto a la idea que había tenido, dedicó toda la tarde a analizar los pros y contras de la circunstancias. Y el resultado fue lo que más temió... pero haría lo que fuera por salvar a Nezumi o a alguien más que estuviera en peligro por su culpa.

Tomó el celular y escribió un mensaje. Luego de unos segundos donde vaciló, sus dedos temblaban y su respiración era algo errática, finalmente presionó el "Enviar"

Lanzó el teléfono lejos y se acostó, abrazándose a sí mismo para sentirse seguro, el temor se apoderaba de él.

Unos minutos más tarde y su teléfono vibró. Con cierto miedo leyó el mensaje sabiendo quien le había respondido.

_"En la campaña, dentro de dos días. Me alegra que aceptaras... Rashi"_

Era un tonto temerario, pero sentía que debía asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Nezumi lo odiaría. Su madre quizás se decepcionaría pero era lo único que podía hacer. No era solo el, sino todos los que estaban a su alrededor, aquellas personas que apreciaba y quería.

La madre de Nezumi se había involucrado involuntariamente en ese caos, si algo le llegaba a pasar... Pero Nezumi le decía que estaría bien pero no podía dejarle todo a él solo.

Recordó como de manera imprudente hizo aquella pregunta. Había asociado de cierta manera a aquella persona con la madre de Nezumi. Algo dentro de el se revolvió. De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Además de que la solución fuese matar a ese persona. Tan sólo había alterado a Nezumi sin tener un argumento como tal. Pero y si esa persona estaba o caía en manos del laboratorio que ocurriría?

_" Estallará una guerra" _

Tan solo de pensarlo le daba miedo.

No podía olvidar la situación en la que estuvo cuando fue a aquella por un momento su cabeza iba a estallar y pensó que ahí quedaría.

Aquella le había dejado una extraña sensación. Y aquello no se había repetido otra vez.

En dos días tendría que rendir cuentas y recibir su castigo.

Tenía miedo.

- Shion hoy estas ido - Safu dijo en un susurro.

- No es nada. Es solo que estaba pensando en algo.

Safu suspiro cansinamente. Rodó su mirada por el resto del aula. Nezumi y Shion parecían haber quedado en lo mismo ni palabra alguna habían cruzado. No es que esperase que se expresaran libremente ya que era un espectáculo imposible de soportar para ella. Pero al menos no esperaba ver esos dejos de tristeza, por eso les había dejado a solas ayer. La verdad no los comprendía.

Miró a Nezumi que hablaba con Inukashi en la puerta y Shion parecía ignorarle. No sería qué Nezumi le había dicho algo malo a Shion.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la carcajada de Inukashi diciendo que se iba que tenía cosas que hacer. Nezumi volvió frente a Shion, se acercó lo suficiente susurrándole en al oido algo que no oyó. Shion se sobresalto algo sonrojado.

Shion quiso reclamar pero el timbre de entrada había sonado.

Realmente no podía comprenderlos.

Se estiró en su asiento. La clase había sido algo pesada. Miró a Shion guardar sus cosas y tomó una bocanada de aire.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en literatura?

Shion se giró algo confuso - Pues no mucho.

- Entonces no te molestará faltar hoy -afirmo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices? - Shion no comprendía a qué se refería Nezumi.

- Shion, ven conmigo - dijo con una voz sensual. Si usaba su imaginación Nezumi podría parecer un caballero de brillante armadura y capa.

Safu estaba en la puerta alzó una ceja preguntándose si Shion asistiría al club.

- ¿A dónde?

- Arruinas mi sorpresa.

Shion meditó un momento antes de que su curiosidad le ganara y terminara accediendo.

Se dejó llevar. A penas y podía con el ritmo rápido que el pelinegro le exigía.

Casi corriendo por los pasillos, las escaleras y el patio; hasta llegar a la salida.

-¡Nezumi...! -lo llamó agitado. La carrera no lo estaba ayudando y tampoco entendía el por qué Nezumi se veía tan emocionado. Éste último se detuvo de pronto y le sonrió -¿Qué estás...?

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -esa no fue una respuesta a sus interrogantes y solo le generaron más; pero algo le decía que debía confiar en él. Afirmó con la cabeza y ahora comenzaron a caminar hacia la calle.

-Por cierto, Nezumi, ¿qué hablabas con Inukashi?

El pelinegro se tensó.

-Nada en especial, trivialidades.

Shion no pareció muy convencido pero aún así no preguntó más, pero se sorprendió al ver a la castaña en la calle. Como sospechó Nezumi caminó hacia ella.

-¿Ya está todo? -ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Solo justifiqué sus faltas -Inukashi contó indiferente. Nezumi frunció la entreceja, como queriendo llamar su atención e intercambiar códigos que sabía el albino no entendería. Ella hizo movimientos con la cabeza -Pasado.

-... ¿Pasado qué?

Nezumi rodó los ojos.

- Cómo preguntas Shion -le regañó. El albino solo se tornó más preocupado. Algo le estaban escondiendo y eso no le gustaba nada - No te preocupes, es cosa de Inukashi y yo.

La castaña sonrió con picardía.

- No te preocupes, además Nezumi te quiere para algo más específico -ahora sí el albino no entendía nada, cosa que en verdad le molestaba. Se sentía aislado, inservible cuando le ocultaban cosas... ¿Así se sentía Nezumi cuando él hacía lo mismo? De acuerdo, ambos se dañaban cuando mantenían secretos, quizás esa era una cucharada de su propia medicina luego de haber respondido el mensaje de Rashi y no haberle dicho nada a Nezumi ni a su madre. Pero esa conclusión de nada le servía en ese momento; donde trataba desesperadamente de interpretar ese comentario por parte de su amiga.

Otra vez Nezumi miró hacia el cielo.

-¿De qué estás hablan...?

-De mi sorpresa, ya te lo dije -Nezumi le respondió para luego mirar nuevamente a la muchacha - Cuento contigo.

Ella afirmó y se encaminó a la escuela. Shion la quiso detener pero un jaloneo lo hizo vacilar. Nezumi lo miraba profundamente, cosa que lo hizo estremecerse.

La razón de su comportamiento era la consecuencia del miedo que sentía al perderlo. Sí... deseaba al menos disfrutar cada momento que tenía la oportunidad de vivir con Shion, porque no sabía realmente si podía terminar todo de manera en que fuera un conejillo de indias en el laboratorio. Daría su vida para protegerlo pero tampoco era idiota para no darse cuenta que su poder no era suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo. Estaban en guerra con un laboratorio; y con ello involucraba: científicos, específicamente, que tenían más experiencia, eran ambiciosos, fríos, calculadores y podían portar un arma. Cosas que le daban más ventajas.

Su plan de enfrascarse en la campaña solo era para salvar a su madre... la única persona que conocía que tenía el perfil de Silvana... pero fuera de eso no había estrategia alguna para sacar al albino de ese embrollo. Y aunque tratara -y sabía que podía lograr- crear un plan para ese cometido sabía bien sus límites y lo difícil que sería defenderlo ante todos esos hombres con bata blanca.

Tampoco era resignarse, ya que ni siquiera había luchado. Pero pensaba inteligentemente y si algo ocurría al menos quería que Shion fuera feliz... antes claro de sacarle de la ciudad.

-Shion -le sonrió y éste también lo hizo, algo inseguro. Unió sus labios en un beso suave y cariñoso, separándose luego de unos segundos. Más parecía un roce pero no era necesario otra muestra de afecto más extravagante para decirse lo que sentían -Vamos.

Lo guió hasta una cafetería. Qué original ¡claro! pensó el pelinegro, pero la verdadera sorpresa vendría después.

-Sé que es muy aburrido... un estereotipo, pero probé sus bebidas hace unos días, y son realmente deliciosas.

-No lo dudo pero... -le sonrió comprensible - No entiendo ¿por qué haces esto?

A Nezumi le tembló la boca, pero se armó de valor para responderle con sinceridad.

-Porque te quiero... y deseo pasar un día entero contigo - dijo con una sonrisa. Odiaba ser cariñoso y meloso, pero no podía evitarlo con él, al menos quería hacer el intento.

Shion sintió alguna especie de escalofrío al oír esa declaración en ese tono -... Yo también te quiero - y sin reprochar nada se dedicó a disfrutar del paseo.

Compraron unas bebidas de chocolate blanco y Shion se sorprendió del sabor. Luego pasearon por unos jardines cercanos: intercambiando miradas, algunas caricias y besos en zonas donde no había peatones porque era parte de la diversión, el no ser descubiertos. Y así se les fue volando el tiempo.

Nezumi miró su celular y como última petición, le pidió que lo acompañara a su casa.

Tenía planeadas otras actividades y fortuna era que su madre iba a llegar bastante tarde por actuar para el Complejo. Ya en casa Nezumi lo acorraló a la pared, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó desenfrenadamente y con pasión desbordando aquellos sentimientos y emociones que tanto había tratado de contener.

Shion no podía procesar adecuadamente lo que sucedía. Sentía la lengua desesperada de Nezumi entrar en su boca e invadirle sin permiso alguno. Trató de corresponder el beso pero Nezumi se separó.

- Lo siento - escuchó un susurro por parte de Nezumi acompañada de su respiración agitada. Shion estaba en las mismas tratando de regular su respiración y su temperatura.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? - preguntó sabiendo que Nezumi no solía pedir permiso para besarle, siempre solía tomarle por sorpresa, pero había descubierto algo, de cierta manera le gustaba.

- No me puedo contener más Shion - dijo con una voz ronca posando una mano en su mejilla. Shion no entendía, ¿con qué no se podía contener? Nezumi decidió cortar la conversación con otro beso. Pasando sus manos a los hombros del albino. Se separó nuevamente para tomar aire y Shion le miró con un gran sonrojo en su rostro. Nezumi sonrió - Ven.

Tiró de su mano llevándole a su habitación. Shion de cierta manera pareció comprender que sucedía o más bien lo que iba a suceder.

Nezumi avanzó a hacia él, por nerviosismo retrocedió quedando acorralado contra la cama.

- ¿Nezumi no irás a... ?

- Ahorrémonos los comentarios. Si no se arruina todo - dijo sensualmente dando el toque final para que Shion cayera en su cama siendo recibido por el mullido cobertor.

Shion simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Nezumi no hacía nada más que observarle minuciosamente con una sonrisa perversa, parecía disfrutar de las sensaciones que le provocaba.

- Pareces más ansioso.

Shion giró la mirada a otro extremo. No podía seguir viendo a Nezumi. Sentía que era mucho para él.

- Majestad, no deberías avergonzarte apenas ni hemos comenzamos.

- Yo... es que no sé qué decir o hacer - dijo con dificultad.

Tenía algo de miedo. No sabía cómo serían las cosas. Además de cierta manera se había olvidado de ese asunto, pero sentía que no podía negarse a Nezumi, no cuando mañana no sabría si le volvería a ver. Era su manera silenciosa de despedirse.

- Confía en mí. No dejaré que nada te haga daño - dijo Nezumi.

Shion le miró conectando ambas miradas. Simplemente le era imposible negarse - Está bien. Yo confío en ti - susurró entregándose al momento.

Nezumi volvió a besarle pero está vez un beso menos prolongado. Tomó algo de distancia para comenzar a tomar los botones de la chaqueta del uniforme de Shion.

Uno a uno fue quitando los botones del atuendo azul marino. Shion contuvo la respiración, Nezumi proseguía ahora con su camisa blanca. Shion sintió de cierta manera algo de pánico entonces al sentir que quedaban pocos botones tomando la mano de Nezumi de manera sorpresiva.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado pero comprendiendo que quizás Shion se sintiese inseguro.

- Es que... ¿de verdad me tienes que quitar la ropa? - balbuceó avergonzado.

Nezumi evitó reírse pero los espasmos por la gracia que le daba aquella pregunta no podía evitarlos - Es normal. Todos tienen que quitarse la ropa alguna vez para hacer esto.

Shion pareció ponerse algo nervioso - Pero...

- ¿A qué le temes? - preguntó algo curioso.

Shion se sobresaltó al oírle. Sus labios temblaron y quiso acomodarse la camisa - No quiero que veas eso.

- ¿Eso? - Shion desvió la mirada.

Nezumi examinó el rostro de Shion hasta su cuello detenidamente. Había algo que siempre sobresalía. Esa marca rojiza que Shion le había dicho aquella vez explicándole que recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Te refieres a esa marca ,no?

Shion no dijo nada.

- Déjame verla - exigió.

Shion se negó nervioso.

- No debes preocuparte seré el único en verla - trató de tranquilizarle. Shion aflojó un poco el agarre en su camisa.

Nezumi aprovechó a abrir la camisa por completo dejando a Shion con las mejillas sumamente coloradas.

- ¡Nezumi!

- Tal y como pensé - dijo seriamente viendo aquella marca rojiza que recorría el cuerpo de Shion, éste se sobresaltó y casi quiso salir corriendo y cubrirse de la vergüenza - Es algo muy sexy. Entiendo porque lo escondes - expresó con un tono sensual.

- ¡No lo escondo porque sea..se-xy! - dijo apenado.

- De todas formas me alegro que nadie más la haya visto.

- Mi madre la ha visto.

- No es a eso a lo que me refiero - dijo burlón - Bueno retomando donde me quedé...- Nezumi trazó la línea de la serpiente por el pecho de Shion quien se sobresaltó al sentir el roce de la punta de sus fríos dedos - Apenas hemos comenzado.

-¿Q-Qué...? -Shion se sintió realmente avergonzado, sentía unas ganas terribles de tomar una almohada o cualquier prenda de ropa para taparse su pecho; pero lo que más le asustaba era que aquellas caricias le estaban gustando. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y suspiró tras sentir la mano traviesa de Nezumi sobre su espalda.

-¿Le está gustando Majestad?... -se acercó peligrosamente, rozando sus labios en el cuello blanco del otro. Shion volvió a suspirar y alzó la cabeza como instinto para recibir más de esas sensaciones. El pelinegro lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, para después susurrarle con sensualidad - Se emociona por cosas tan simples...

Shion gimió, no pudo evitarlo y menos al sentir nuevamente la boca del otro succionar su cuello. En un segundo sus labios fueron apresados por los de Nezumi, quien se esmeraba por prolongar el beso y hacerlo apasionante.

La boca del albino era realmente adictiva; entre el sabor, la humedad y calidez; también le fascinaba su torpeza en momentos lujuriosos como éste. Su lengua se movía de forma inexperta y abría la boca cada vez que necesitaba aire, facilitándole la intrusión. Sería mentira si no decía que besar al albino era una mezcla de emociones, entre risa y excitación; lo cual le encantaba.

Se separaron finalmente, después de todo requerían llenar sus pulmones con aire. No hubo mucho tiempo para que el albino equilibrara su respiración, ya que entre los jadeos de vez en cuando se interponía uno que otro gemido al sentir la boca del otro en su pecho.

Shion fue recostado completamente en la cama y Nezumi, al subirse a él a horcajadas, unió sus cuerpos de una forma deliciosa, la cercanía del otro era tanta que sentían el calor que desprendía el otro. Sus labios volvieron a buscarse y se besaron con desesperación mientras se repartían caricias por doquier. Con dedos temblorosos, el albino le fue desabrochando lentamente la camisa del instituto, para después pasear sus manos por el contorno de su cuerpo y el pecho tan bien trabajado.

Nezumi enterró su boca nuevamente en el cuello y seguido en su pecho, recorriendo con sus labios la marca que tanto acomplejaba a su albino pero que a él le incitaba a probarla. Su piel era tersa y firme... exquisita.

-Ne-Nezumi... -jadeó - ¿Qué...?

El contacto del pelinegro no le dejaba siquiera ordenar sus ideas ni mucho menos expresarlas pero a pesar de eso parecía que tenían una conexión donde el otro sabía lo que pensaba su pareja. Nezumi le sonrió con lujuria.

-Tranquilo... sé lo que hago.

El albino estuvo a punto de preguntarle el orden de la actividad pero sus palabras fueron sustituidas por más gemidos. Nezumi lo tocaba sin pulcritud, estaba completo a su merced.

Molesto porque no le daban la oportunidad de experimentar también, hizo un gran esfuerzo por invertir la posición en la cual se encontraba. Ahora miraba al pelinegro desde arriba, quien le sonreía, era una linda vista. Siguiendo los movimientos que le fueron proporcionados, empezó una serie de caricias y besos con cierto nerviosismo. Nezumi seguía sonriendo y de vez en cuando suspiraba pero no exclamaba más. Harto también de eso uso su imaginación. Con mucha vergüenza desabrochó el pantalón oscuro y por sobre la tela acarició su miembro con pudor.

Podía asegurar que eso le había tomado por sorpresa, sentir esa caricia allí en esa zona. No esperaba qué fuese capaz de hacerlo. La caricia esa algo suave y apenas imperceptible pero era más que suficiente para ya comenzar tener un problema allí abajo.

- Majestad.

- No sé hacer esto, pero prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo - dijo Shion algo serio e incluso pudo percibir entusiasmo.

Nezumi quería ser ahora el que se escondiera - No digas ese tipo de cosas tan entusiasmado - dijo ya apenado. De verdad Shion parecía contemplar esto de una manera algo metódica.

Shion no dijo nada terminando de desabrochar su pantalón. A Shion se le prendieron las mejillas nuevamente.

No podía garantizar hacer mucho pero él también quería participar en esto. Que Nezumi le mirase con una sonrisa lujuriosa no le ayudaba en mucho.

- Sus dedos tiemblan Majestad - dijo burlón.

Shion miró algo sobresaltado a Nezumi.

Nezumi se fijó que Shion estaba en blanco. Tomó el rostro de Shion y lo acercó nuevamente dándole otro beso. Decidió volver a tumbar a Shion bajo él, casi quiso protestar cuando se vio sometido pero Nezumi no le dejó hablar.

Nezumi se enfocó en su parte baja diciendo que debían estar en igual de condiciones. Se deshizo rápidamente del pantalón que Shion no tuvo tiempo de gritar o quejarse de vergüenza.

- Majestad, no te preocupes ahora viene lo mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo agitadamente entre gemidos al sentir como la mano de Nezumi le acariciaba allí abajo. Era tan vergonzoso.

Nezumi prefirió ignorar su pregunta quitándole en bóxer. Shion estuvo a punto de reaccionar y por instinto evitarlo pero era tarde. estaba totalmente expuesto. Nezumi le observaba detenidamente analizándole minuciosamente.

Tenía un gloriosa visión, creyó que era lo mejor que podía haber visto con plateados ojos. Pudo visualizar casi por completo la cicatriz que recorría el cuerpo de Shion. Llevaba hasta la planta de su pie derecho y podía ver aquella parte tan importante del otro expuesto. Nunca pensó que excitaría de tal manera por ver a otro hombre. No la cosa era porque se trataba de Shion.

Era evidente que Shion estaba nervioso atento a sus próximos movimientos.

- Nezumi... ¿qué...?- Nezumi no respondió nada aproximando su mano a esa parte de Shion quien soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir la mano del otro tomarle y acariciarle.

Sus largos dedos recorrían la longitud de su hombría, intercalando suaves caricias con movimientos frenéticos y giros inesperados.

Lo que Shion sentía en ese momento no tenía explicación. Era una explosión de sensaciones acompañado de espasmos o corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Nunca antes se había tocado él mismo no porque no supiera sino porque no deseaba sucumbir ante aquellos impulsos, pero que otra persona lo hiciera, sobre todo siendo quien amaba, era la mejor experiencia de su vida. Aún así no podía negar que su parte lógica, su mente, le ordenaba que detuviera todo acto, ya que en verdad le daba vergüenza que alguien más lo estuviera tocando.

Lo que sí era impresionante, era como su cuerpo correspondía ante tales caricias, lanzando gemidos, alzando las caderas y moviéndolas al ritmo que lo sentenciaba ante el pelinegro.

Un temblor. Su espalda se arqueó y se vino encima de la mano del oji plateado. Éste sonrió satisfecho y algo guasón. Tampoco esperaba que tardara en correrse pero eso había sido rápido.

-¿Listo para la siguiente etapa?

-¿Q-qué...? -¿seguía otra etapa? pero si él todavía ni se reponía de la anterior. A penas y podía hablar sobre su respiración errática.

Nezumi se quitó los bóxer casi con desesperación y seguido volvió a besarlo en los labios. El rostro que mantenía el albino era de verdadera de confusión y expectación, pero aún así se podía apreciar todo el placer que sentía en ese momento. El pelinegro le acercó tres dígitos.

-Lámelos muy bien -el oji rubí estaba dispuesto a preguntar el por qué pero la mirada del otro lo hizo confiar y obedecer el cometido. Lamió lo mejor que pudo esos tres dedos, pasando su lengua por cada esquina de estos y sin querer dándole a Nezumi una vista lujuriosa. Éste último los sacó de repente y los alejó de su vista - Tranquilo... mientras más relajado estés menos te dolerá.

-¡¿Do-Dolerá?! -se sentó en la cama, claramente alarmado. Nezumi lo besó rápido, para al menos tranquilizarlo y poco a poco le fue recostando nuevamente a la cama.

Entonces entendió que prevenir al albino era peor que tomarlo por sorpresa, por ende introdujo un primer dedo, escuchando un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Shion se removió incómodo en la cama, aquella intrusión no le gustaba nada. El pelinegro dio pequeños giros para dilatar la entrada.

Tiempo después metió otro e hizo movimientos alternados con ambos miembros. Shion jadeaba y apresaba las sábanas entre sus manos. Un tercer dedo, el albino gritó asustado; no tomó mucho para que comprendiera qué seguía después, pero a pesar de saberlo no estaba preparado mentalmente para llevarlo a cabo, no sabía si podría soportar tener la... "cosa" de Nezumi ahí dentro.

El oji plata sacó sus dedos y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

-¿Listo? - se atrevió a preguntar. Shion exhaló y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después de unos segundos afirmó con la cabeza.

De una sola estocada se introdujo en esa pequeña cavidad. La sensación que tuvo fue inexplicable, sentía su miembro siendo abrazado con fuerza y se generaron en él unas ganas terribles de embestir contra aquél agujero.

Un grito escapó de su boca. Pudo sentir algunas gotas resbalar por su rostro, supo que estaba llorando. Le dolía mucho, era muy doloroso. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a las sábanas y apretó su boca con fuerza.

Estaba cegado de placer, aquella sensación era tan placentera. Nunca hubiera pensado que estar dentro del cuerpo de Shion le causara tal bienestar, pero había sido un tonto cabeza hueca, despejó sus pensamientos lujuriosos cuando escuchó el grito de Shion y pudo ver que lloraba, no era un llanto escandaloso, más bien era algo silencioso donde las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

- Shion... - su mano fue a parar a la mejilla del albino.

- E-estoy... bien - dijo entrecortadamente.

- No mientas. Será mejor que salga - dijo algo preocupado.

- Estaré bien - dijo Shion de repente, no quería que Nezumi se moviera sólo quería tener el tiempo suficiente para poder acostumbrarse a esa dolorosa sensación - Sólo... no te muevas - sus mejillas se coloraron. Ya habían llegado tan lejos y no quería dar vuelta atrás.

Las manos de Nezumi temblaron por un momento, era lo que más temía -lastimarle- Decidió hacerle caso esperando que Shion se acostumbrara a él. Al menos ya había pasado lo más difícil. Se acercó al rostro de Shion y unió sus labios con los suyos

Shion casi desesperadamente aceptó el contacto, consiguiendo así apaciguar un poco el dolor mientras la mano de Nezumi se dedicaba a explorar nuevamente su cuerpo dándole caricias suaves pero precisas que le hacían soltar varios gemidos.

- Comenzaré a moverme - avisó sintiendo que ya era tiempo. Shion asintió.

Nezumi tomó las caderas de Shion con firmeza y tragó algo de saliva. Shion le miraba fijamente con sus ojos carmesí. Sería cuidadoso.

Comenzó a ir hacia afuera lentamente, pudo ver a Shion morderse el labio y soltar un leve quejido al sentirle moverse.

Casi salía por completo entonces volvió a entrar. Había comenzado un suave vaivén. Shion ya se había ido acostumbrando a aquel miembro extraño entrar y salir de él. Sus mejillas adquirieron más color aún sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Vio a Nezumi fijamente quien le miraba detalladamente.

Nezumi tenía sus cabellos sueltos que caían desordenadamente cerca de su rostro, sus ojos plateados parecían dos estrellas refulgentes con las cuales se podía guiar en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Nezumi en estos momentos había dejado de ser su compañero de clases, amigo de la infancia y novio. Era su persona amada. Algo en su pecho ardió, era algo cálido. Levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Nezumi con algo de firmeza.

- Nezumi... - le llamó - Te amo.

El pelinegro se sorprendió ante tal confesión, pero no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa. Sin responder aumentó el ritmo, haciendo al albino gemir y nublarse con el placer.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando en constancia y velocidad hasta que el dolor que antes sentía Shion se desvaneció por completo para ser remplazada por una sensación de éxtasis. Con cada estocada el miembro de Nezumi profundizaba más en su interior hasta llegar a un punto en específico que lo volvió loco. Lanzó un grito como consecuencia, más fuerte y prolongado que otros gemidos anteriores. Nezumi se asustó un poco, creyendo que lo había lastimado, por lo que se frenó.

-Ne-Nezumi - jadeó - ¡ha-hazlo... de nuevo! -estaba desesperándose al no recibir ningún contacto por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas para profundizar la penetración. El pelinegro salió de su trance y nuevamente comenzó a moverse, volviendo a tocar ese punto que sacó otro grito del albino. Sonrió satisfecho, así que de eso se trataba, él preocupándose por su seguridad y ahora se enteraba que Shion lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Como venganza, o todo lo contrario, embistió con más fuerza: casi de forma bestial; llegando al cúspide de la locura. Shion gritaba audiblemente y Nezumi no se quedaba atrás, lanzando leves gemidos.

La estrechez del albino era deliciosamente adictiva, rozaba con su miembro, lo envolvía; era perfecto, cabía perfectamente. Ante ese pensamiento y la majestuosa visión de un albino sonrojado y gimiendo, supo pronto que terminaría la sesión. Con sus últimas fuerzas aumentó el vaivén mientras que recorría los glúteos de Shion con su mano izquierda y apresaba el miembro palpitante y urgido de atención con su mano derecha, ofreciéndole nuevas caricias al ritmo que marcaban sus embestidas.

Ese fue el detonante. Siendo masturbado, sintiendo la hombría de Nezumi en su interior y por cada estocada profunda y deliciosa que hacía; hicieron que el albino se corriera tras un último gritó que lo dejó completamente exhausto. El pelinegro se corrió al segundo.

Cansados se recostaron y equilibraron su respiración. Nezumi hizo un último esfuerzo y alcanzó la sábana para taparlos a ambos. Finalmente lo besó con ternura en la frente. Shion sonrió contento y se apegó a su pecho para que le brindaran calor.

-Shion... -lo abrazó. El albino lo miró curioso -Yo también te amo.

Shion estaba tratando de regular su respiración y comprender lo que realmente había sucedido. Nezumi le había respondido aquellas palabras. Miró a Nezumi rodando sus ojos ya que no tenía claramente fuerzas para moverse. Nunca había pensado que tal acto requiriera tanta energía. Podía sentir la acompasada respiración de Nezumi al igual que el latir de su corazón contra su oído.

Simplemente ya no sabía que decir o hacer. ¿Qué solían hacer las personas luego de esto? trató de meditar.

- Uhmm... Nezumi... - llamó con algo de timidez. Nezumi le miró entre la oscuridad - ¿Te gustó? - preguntó realmente sin saber lo que decía.

Nezumi comenzó a reír tratando de no llegar a ser una carcajada estruendosa.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Es que bueno... yo...

- Fue fantástico - dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Shion - Sí quieres repetimos - dijo con un tono malicioso bajando su dedo hasta posarlo por su cuello.

Shion se enrojeció y con nerviosismo se atrevió a negarse. No tenía fuerzas para más y apenas había tratado de moverse sintió un dolor punzante en su espalda baja.

De pronto ambos oyeron la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de tacones atravesar el suelo de parqué.

- ¡Maldición! - escuchó a Nezumi mascullar mientras se paraba de golpe de la cama sin importar su desnudez frente al otro para buscar desesperadamente algo con qué vestirse.

- Nezumi ¿dónde está mi ropa? - preguntó Shion algo alterado.

- ¡Nezumi! - oyó la voz de su madre acercándose a su habitación.

Nezumi le lanzó la ropa a Shion mientras luchaba para colocarse sus pantalones. ¡Maldición! bonita manera de terminar aquello.

Todo aquello parecía un horrible película de suspenso, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y la sangre se les heló.

- ¡Nezumi!

- ¡Ya salgo! - gritó.

- Uhmm... bueno es que me los he encontrado aquí afuera - abrió la puerta sorpresivamente.

Shion había alcanzado a ponerse su ropa al igual que Nezumi pero ella enseguida pudo notar lo que era evidente.

Había entrado con los ratones en su mano. Era extraño que estuvieran por fuera de la habitación si Nezumi estaba en casa. Claro esperaba que quizás estuviera dormido o viendo la tele pero no se esperaba aquello.

Era obvio que algo había pasado allí. La ropa de Shion estaba toda desajustada. Los botones del uniforme mal puestos, al igual que Nezumi que ni los botones había abrochado y su cabello suelto y alborotado al igual que los del albino.

Los ratones casi cayeron de la palma de su mano.

- Los dejaré aquí - forzó una sonrisa. Era evidente que era forzada casi parecía una sonrisa psicópata. Ambos sintieron un terrible escalofrío.

Nezumi sabía que su cálculo había ido mal. No más bien ella había llegado más temprano de lo que él esperaba.

- Bueno, se acomodan bien las ropas. Les espero afuera - dijo ella antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Ella sabía que Nezumi no era un puro angelito pero no era el tipo de escena con el que esperaba encontrarse.

Casi de forma automática se desplomó sobre la silla del comedor. Aún pensando que aquello era una broma. Claro quizás lo había mal interpretado... ¿Acaso era estúpida? ¿Cómo iba a malinterpretar que dos muchachos casi a medio vestir estuvieran conversando y tomando el té.

Shion Había tratado de mantenerse en pie pero le era casi imposible y los bruscos movimientos con los que había luchado para colocarse el uniforme le pasaban factura. El dolor en su espalda baja era casi insoportable.

- Vaya, parece que fui algo rudo ¿Te duele? - expresó Nezumi al ver a Shion.

- Un poco. Pero sabes que eso ahora no me importa. Tu madre nos ha... - a Shion se le subieron todos los colores a la cara.

Nezumi quiso reír pero sabía lo complicado del asunto, nunca había sido cachado en una situación como esa. Sin más se sentó a lado del albino para acomodarse sus prendas.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues nada -recibió una exclamación de angustia como respuesta - No podemos hacer nada más que bajar y mantener las frentes en alto.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Y si tu madre nos pregunta algo?

- Pues le diremos lo que ya sabe -se encogió de hombros, haciendo del tema una pequeñez y no dándole la importancia que requería. Shion casi quería gritarle por su falta de interés pero debía reconocer que al no tenerla lo calmaba mucho - Además dudo que pregunte, es incómodo incluso para ella.

Se puso de pie y le tendió su mano al albino.

-Al menos podrías intentar caminar con normalidad -le indicó con una sonrisa cómplice. Shion se sonrojó -¿O quieres que te cargue?

-A menos que quieras ser muy obvio -se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo de inmediato esa punzada que lo inmovilizó momentáneamente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó su quijada. Sintió que Nezumi lo tomaba de la cintura con mucha delicadeza.

-Perdóname, fui algo bestia -Shion rió y se irguió por completo.

-No te disculpes. Me gustó -pasó sus dedos por el cuello del otro y éste acortó las distancias, robándole un beso.

-Mejor bajamos, ¿seguro que no quieres que te ayude a bajar? No me molestaría cargarte -sonrió divertido.

-Estoy bien - dijo apenado.

Bajaron con lentitud. En los últimos escalones creían que sería demasiada evidencia, por lo que Shion bajó más presuroso, solo para conseguir ese horrible dolor en su parte baja. Nezumi lo reprendió en un susurro, alegando el haber sido muy descuidado.

Inmediatamente Elyurias les sonrió con cierta incomodidad en su rostro.

-Pensé que querrían cenar, espero te guste el estofado Shion.

-S-Sí, gracias - dijo algo confundido. Nezumi aprovechó que su madre se había volteado para acercarle la silla al albino y ayudarlo a sentarse. Apenas y pudo callar aquellos quejidos producto del dolor pero afortunadamente Elyurias no había notado nada.

La cena fue incómoda, obviamente, Elyurias seguía sonriendo mientras que Nezumi y Shion intercambiaban miradas. No se habló de nada referente a lo sucedido, suerte para el oji rubí quién sintió más agradable la velada.

Ya era algo tarde, Shion prefirió irse a su casa a pesar de las constantes negaciones de su Nezumi, después de todo no creía poder seguir habitando ese lugar donde habían realizado algo sumamente vergonzoso y la madre de Nezumi se había dado cuenta.

Nezumi lo acompañó hasta la salida y lo besó con desesperación.

-Déjame acompañarte.

-No, ya es tarde -le sonrió, aunque realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con él.

-Pero apenas podrías caminar bien.

-Estoy bien -respondió susurrando y pronto bajó la mirada -... Te amo, Nezumi.

Inevitablemente aquellas palabras, en vez de crear una calidez infinita en su corazón, ocasionaron una gran angustia y vacío en el mismo. Algo le ocurría, de eso estaba seguro Nezumi. Quería averiguarlo pero el albino se había adelantado con otro beso y un abrazo que lo dejó congelado.

Finalmente vio a Shion irse... y no pudo hacer nada para frenarlo. Era imposible, sentía una inmensa preocupación y tenía un mal presentimiento... aunque quizás todo era origen de la campaña que se realizaba mañana.

Casi sentía unas ganas irremediables de no apartarse del lado de Nezumi, pero sabía que no se podía quedar ya suficiente había hecho y no quería incomodar a la madre de Nezumi. Sus mejillas se coloraron violentamente él y Nezumi se habían unido casi literalmente se llevó un par de dedos a sus labios sintiendo todavía la calidez de aquellos labios. Sacudió su cabeza instantáneamente ya que no era el momento ni la hora para rememorar aquello. Debía volver a su casa. De seguro su madre estaría preocupada, ya debían ser sobre las diez. Todo el camino estuvo tranquilo, aunque las calles vacías de cierta manera eran amenazantes.

Con cuidado pasó la llave por la cerradura . Estaba abierta la puerta, así que decidió adentrarse, ya se hacía a la idea de lo que le esperaría.

- ¿Shion? ¿Pero dónde estabas? ¿Has visto la hora? - el tono de voz de su madre fue cambiando de uno suave a uno más severo.

¿Qué le podría decir? Al final la verdad era lo único por lo cual podía optar.

- Estaba con Nezumi. De verdad siento mucho la hora, cundo me di cuenta ya era tarde - no era del todo mentira.

- Tienes que fijarte, y por lo menos la próxima vez mándame un mensaje o llámame.

Próxima vez. Sintió un escalofrío y algo de incertidumbre. Realmente no sabía que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente. Tenía miedo, pero sólo esperaba que fuese su imaginación y nada malo realmente sucediera.

Shion trató de sonreírle a su madre diciéndole que lo tendría en cuenta. Se fue a dormir tratando de mantener su postura, lo que menos quería era que sospechase.

Cerró sus ojos esperando que le depararía el destino.

* * *

><p>- Los preparativos están listos. Realmente es un trabajo algo duro planificar ésta campaña.<p>

- Eres tú el que tuvo la idea.

- Pero se supone que deberían hacer los lacayos el trabajo duro - Fennec se estiró en la silla de cuero.

- Esa es mi silla, haz el favor de no destrozarla - Rashi le miró de reojo acomodando algunos papeles.

- Siempre tan aburrido. Bueno no importa - dio algunas vueltas en la silla deteniéndose en seco a los pocos segundos. Rashi simplemente no dijo nada más, era una pérdida de energía tan sólo hablar con ese mocoso en cuerpo de adulto - ¿Y qué hay de tu pequeña rata?

- Irá. Eso es obvio, es un muchacho muy amable e ingenuo - rió levemente.

- En realidad si las ratas han sido acorraladas solo tienen una opción, y es venir a nosotros - se ajustó las gafas - Pero la que más me interesa es la Diosa.

- Sabes no que estamos para cumplir con tus intereses personales.

- Lo sé. Pero ella es importante para nosotros, no sólo un capricho. Hace unos días realicé unas pruebas, ¿sabes? ¡creo que ese virus tiene tan buen gusto como yo! - sonrió.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sin querer la melodía de la Diosa ha producido unos resultados muy interesantes en el desarrollo del virus.

- ¿Cómo? - alzó una ceja algo curioso.

- Al parecer el virus se rige por la frecuencia de sonidos. Claro probé con otros sonidos pero deberás imaginar que el resultado no fue satisfactorio.

- Entonces propones traerla a ella también ¿no?

- Sólo quiero cerciorarme. Los jefes presionan mucho y el plazo de investigación se acaba.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡vaya! pareces contento.

- Sólo quiero comprobar si lo que dices es verdad.

- Claro, eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Dios mio! como sufrimos escribiendo ese Lemon, espero que les haya gustado después de tanto tiempo de espera para esto.

Nos leemos.

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Seiken Ryoku** xDD Si quieres oírlo cantar puedes buscar Kaze no Requiem. JAjajaja cierto, ojalá te equivoques y que a Shion no le pase nada Dx Muchas gracias por tu review y sabremos que te gustará el capítulo :D

**Eiriz **Jajaja sí porque no podíamos el jueves Dx Sí ya son más cariñosos! Pobre Elyurias sólo es despistada no la mates Dx Todas daríamos por tener un vampiro así xDD Aunque es sólo para Shion, lástima xD Nos alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y esperamos el nuevo capítulo también te agrade... nah! creemos que te encantará. Te mandamos un besote!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn a partir de ahora el fic avanza a su arco final DX

**Carlac94: **Yo no sé qué decir xDDDD ¿Sigan sintonizándonos?

**Advertencias:**

Drama, y angst para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XXXIX**

"La campaña"

* * *

><p><em>"Ven... te voy a enseñar una canción"<em>

Pudo sentir el olor del pasto y el aroma floral entrar en su nariz.

_" Ven aquí"_

El viento le susurró suavemente al oído.

¿A dónde tenía que ir? era un pastizal inmenso. Trató de ver un límite o algo pero no había nada.

_"Ven"_

Comenzó a caminar guiándose del murmullo del viento abriéndose paso entre la vegetación. Habían algunas flores de distintos colores: amarillas, azules, violetas y rojas.

_"Ven, sigue hacia acá"_

Aquella voz seguía persistente. Se detuvo por momento tratando de ver nuevamente de quien se trataba, de pronto una ráfaga de viento se hizo muy fuerte empujándolo hacia delante.

Siguió caminando casi por reflejo, pero por más que siguiera las mismas flores se repetían y nada cambiaba.

De pronto llegó a un área vacía. Había una pequeña flor de color lila tambaleándose con el viento.

_"Pisa esa flor y sigue adelante"_

Escuchó nuevamente en su oído. Esa flor la conocía era un Shion...

_"Písala. No debe existir. Ven conmigo yo te enseñaré esa canción pero a cambio vendrás conmigo"_

Casi se tambaleó al oírle. El camino de pronto se había cerrado y sólo quedaba ir en una sola dirección hacia aquella flor solitaria.

- No iré - dijo ante la persistencia de aquella voz.

_" Ven. Si no lo haces, no serás bendecido"_

-Ja! ¿con qué? No lo necesito - ya le molestaba que aquella voz le dijera que hacer.

_" No le podrás salvar. Todo será destruido"_

De pronto el suelo fértil se convirtió en uno árido. Las flores cambiaban sus hojas por espinas filosas y pudo ver la tierra alrededor de aquella flor volverse fango.

- ¡No!- no sabía por qué pero en un impulso corrió para agarrarla.

_"Muy mal hecho"_

La flor se había marchitado en sus manos.

- Shion...

- Nezumi ¿por qué tu...? - oyó una voz lastimera provenir de aquella flor mientras los pétalos se comenzaban a desprender.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe levantándose en medio de la oscuridad tratando de regular su respiración. Miró a su mano pero sabía que no tenía nada allí.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Con la respiración errática logró ponerse de pie, suficiente para despejar su mente de aquél sueño tan extraño. Se dirigió al baño, tambaleándose en el camino, y dentro se echó agua en el rostro.

Muy pronto amanecería, suerte que no había despertado a media noche. Con parsimonia se cambió de ropa y organizó su cuarto. Una vez todo listo se sentó en su mullida cama a pensar. Ya era el día donde todo se definiría, donde se enfrentaría a sus enemigos y donde trataría de poner a Shion a salvo. A razón de eso estaba completamente nervioso.

¿Realmente podría salvarlo? Por lo menos ya había asegurado a su madre y creía que con el apoyo de Inukashi y Rikiga podrían alejar a Shion de ese peligro, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba era cómo llevaría a cabo toda esa planificación. Y la peor parte... vestirse como mujer.

Se levantó bruscamente con un ligero escalofrío y se encaminó a la cocina. Cuando se ponía nervioso o estresado por algo, normalmente con su actitud distante, se encerraba en sí mismo y se comportaba de una manera fría para con los demás; pero ahora no entendía el por qué la solución a su temor era un poco de comida... más específicamente algo dulce.

Daría lo que fuera por comer algo de la panadería de la mamá de Shion o por lo menos una diminuta y empalagosa barra de chocolate.

Escuchó pasos, seguramente era su madre.

-Nezumi... ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? -notó que ella estaba lista para salir, seguramente por la presentación de esa tarde.

-Por nada... una mala noche. ¿Tienes ensayo?

-Uno final -sonrió -¿Estás nervioso por cantar en público? -Nezumi se encogió en hombros -Te sugiero que practiques. No querrás que se te desafine la voz a la mera hora.

-No me preocupo... ¿a qué hora regresas? -salió en un susurro. Elyurias pensó pero no respondió con claridad, calculando una hora pero creyendo que pasaría de ésta.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya... las cosas están un poco tensas con todo y los preparativos -se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una especie de suspiro. Sonrió nostálgica - Realmente quisiera verte cantar.

-No, gracias -sonrió divertido.

-O al menos me hubiera gustado que cantaras conmigo.

-Algún día lo haremos, madre -otro suspiro. ¿Realmente existía el mañana para él? Ante ese pensamiento sintió su garganta rasposa y su corazón bombardear sangre más rápido -...Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>Miró el reloj, notando que no había pasado ni un minuto desde la última vez que lo había revisado. Lanzó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Aún faltaba mucho pero ya sentía miedo al grado de sentir náuseas.<p>

Se había levantado temprano. Claro, no porque quería disfrutar al máximo su posible los pocos minutos de paz, sino porque no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Y ahora no solo estaba nervioso sino que también tenía dos grandes marcas negras bajo sus ojos.

Su madre lo miraba preocupada desde otro asiento. Había intentado hablar con él respecto a cualquier asunto causante de su estado actual, pero como siempre cada vez que preguntaba evadía el tema o no quería que se enterara, y cubrir lo que le sucedía mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Obviamente ella ya sabía lo que significaba tal mueca, pero prefirió no estresarlo más de lo que se encontraba.

En lo que sí insistió fue en que probara bocado, puesto que se negaba a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres qué te prepare otra cosa? -le preguntó por décima vez. Shion permaneció en silencio mientras giraba su rostro hacia las escaleras que daban acceso a la panadería.

Los panes de su madre... tan deliciosos, tan esponjosos, tan frescos y dulces. ¿Podía vivir sin ellos? Con melancolía miró de nuevo a su madre y le mostró una sonrisa suplicante.

-Quiero uno de tus pasteles -Karan suavizó su rostro y le acarició su mejilla.

-¿Cuál? -el albino le indicó que cualquiera estaría bien.

Cuando se le fue entregado disfrutó en verdad esa rebanada de pastel y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero parpadeó al segundo y se puso de pie. No podía quedarse todo el día en casa, prefería salir a otra parte con tal de despejar su mente. Al menos así no preocuparía más a su madre. Antes de partir la abrazó con fuerza, claramente angustiado por no saber si la volvería a ver nunca más. Karan correspondió temblando... tenía un mal presentimiento.

Realmente no sabía si lo que hacía era lo mejor, pero era lo más que podía hacer. Recordó el deje de preocupación de su madre antes de verle salir, había sido cruel al no decirle, pero prefería que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible de todo aquello.

Aquella campaña daría inicio dentro de unas horas. Pudo ver por toda la ciudad muchos anuncios publicitarios con respecto al tema. Casi le parecía increíble la velocidad con la cual se había propagado, no recordaba haber visto en toda la semana tantos anuncios.

Debía ir al parque central de la ciudad. Se preguntaba cómo podría contactar con Rashi allí si de seguro sería un evento algo ruidoso, además de que si iba una persona tan famosa como la madre de Nezumi muchas personas irían.

Nezumi, casi quería llorar al pensar en él. De seguro Nezumi se enojaría con él, sólo esperaba que no hiciera alguna locura. Aunque él había dicho que tenía un plan, el cual desconocía.

Miró el reloj de la ciudad, faltaba poco. Había decidido caminar hasta allá, era como si quisiera retrasar su encuentro lo más que pudiera.

- ¡Shion! - escuchó a alguien gritar a sus espaldas.

- ¿Safu? - se giró algo incrédulo. Pero realmente era ella.

- De verdad eras tú, pensé que me había equivocado - dijo ella agitada, parecía haber corrido tras él - ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

- ¿Eh? - no acostumbraba salir por allí mucho, así que entendía que para ella era extraño verle por allí - Voy a un sitio, es que tengo que hablar con alguien...

- Uhmmm... ya veo. ¿No será con Nezumi, no?

- ¿Eh? pues no. ¿Pero qué tú haces tan temprano por acá, Safu?

- He salido, me ha llamado la atención ese evento, hubo alguien que dio una charla acerca de eso, pero creo que ese día no estabas en clases - a Shion se le congeló la sangre de saber a donde ella iba - Pensé que sería bueno. Pensaba ir con la abuela pero ella no se siente muy bien, así que iré y le contaré a ver si se anima un poco.

- Ya veo...- dijo preocupado, no quería que ella fuera allá, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Y tú Shion, a dónde te diriges?

- ¿Eh? - le había tomado por sorpresa - Pues.. verás, casualmente voy al mismo lugar...

- uhmm... ¿entonces podemos ir juntos? si no te molesta - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Shion tuvo que forzar y decir que sí.

- Supongo que ya sabes que la mamá de Nezumi estará allí, ¿no? - dijo ella viendo los anuncios de reojo.

- Si.

- La verdad no se parecen mucho, ella parece ser tan calmada y amable.

Shion se detuvo a pensar. Nezumi y su madre eran como agua y aceite, ella parecía ser tan amable pero Nezumi no es que lo fuese pero tenía un carácter más rudo con las personas, aunque a la hora de actuar ambos conseguían parecerse demasiado.

- Disculpa que te hable de él.

- No ocurre nada. Pero supongo que Nezumi debe estar contento de tener una madre como la suya - vio a Safu levemente sonreír ante el comentario.

- uhmm... mira ya llegamos. - dijo ella señalando al frente.

Pudo ver la entrada del parque, soltó un gran suspiro y Safu le vio.

- Pareces desanimado. ¿Con quién ibas hablar aquí?

- ¿Ah?, es un conocido, sólo me quería decir algo... Ah! ¡Safu mira hay mucha gente!

Safu rápidamente volteó, había mucha gente aglomerada alrededor de lo que parecía ser una tarima aún parecían estar haciendo los ajustes técnicos para dar inicio. Ella frunció el ceño al ver que había evadido la pregunta pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Se tuvieron que abrir paso entre la multitud para llegar a un punto donde pudiera ver más o menos lo que ocurriría. Aunque seguía buscando con la mirada a Rashi pero no había señales de él.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, alguien subió al escenario y tomó el micrófono, era aquel hombre de gafas y cabello negro, saludó enérgicamente a la multitud.

- ¡Buenos días querido habitantes de No.6! ¡Me alegra verlos reunidos aquí hoy. Como saben la invitación del día de hoy ha sido para esta campaña ecológica para proteger los espacios naturales que quedan en nuestra ciudad! Así que hoy les hemos traído a una invitada especial que desea fervientemente que nuestro árboles puedan seguir creciendo hasta llegar al cielo! - era un pomposo discurso de entrada.

Casi dudaba de que todo fuera un montaje, todo parecía tan tranquilo. De pronto sus ojos hicieron un contacto directo con los de aquel hombre. Le estaba viendo directamente. No, debía estar equivocado, habían muchas personas entre ellos ¿por qué verle sólo a él? sintió algo de escalofríos, pero recordó que su apariencia no era la más discreta de todas. Era algo idiota, debía ser un farol en medio de la oscuridad para ellos.

- ¡Así que démosle con un fuerte aplauso y la bienvenida a nuestra querida diva ¡Elyurias!- todos instantáneamente lo hicieron al ver a la mujer poner un pie en la tarima.

Lucía impecablemente aquel vestido azul, algo sencillo pero hermoso conjunto a aquella rosa azul en su cabello y sus labios pintados en un llamativo color rojo.

- Realmente es hermosa - dijo Safu impresionada, casi quiso reír pero vio como ella tomaba el micrófono. Shion estaba atento observando la escena, no veía a Nezumi por ningún lado, se preguntaba si realmente sería una buena o mala señal.

Inevitablemente comenzó a sentirse nervioso; realmente creía que sería más fácil de resolver pero ahora que estaba en ese escenario en frente de miles de personas, era testigo de una extraña sensación en su estómago, como si tuviese náuseas mientras sentía sus piernas debilitarse.

Lo bueno era que estaba más seguro, o se sentía de ese modo, al estar disfrazado de otra persona. No lo sabía... quizás el maquillaje ayudaba.

Tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza. Debía dar una presentación única, después de todo estaba por debajo el nombre y reputación de su madre.

La noche anterior su madre le había entregado la pieza que debía cantar; fue fácil aprenderla, casi con leerla un par de veces; pero incluso ahora creía que se le olvidaría. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, olvidando el murmullo del público por tardar tanto.

_"Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai..._

El público se quedó contemplado la actuación haciendo un poco de silencio para disfrutar de la pieza vocal.

_...Hito wa kokoro wo ubau..._

Fennec abrió los ojos sorprendido.

_...Daichi yo ame kaze yo..._

-Shion... ¿no crees que Elyurias tiene la voz muy grave? -le preguntó Safu.

_...Ten yo hikari yo..._

Tomó aire y abrió los ojos, ahora más acostumbrado y confiado con poder seguir la canción.

_...Koko ni subete wo todomete..._

-Ahora que lo dices... -el albino miró a la supuesta diosa del escenario con más detenimiento - Quizás está enferma.

_...Koko ni subete wo todome..._

Molesto miró hacia todas partes, como buscando una explicación congruente con la ausencia de Elyurias. Como último recurso observó cuidadosamente a la rata entre el público.

_...Koko de ikite..._

Se sentía realmente emocionado, esa era la canción de la obra que vio con Nezumi pero la última vez no había podido escucharla con detenimiento... de repente sintió un agudo dolor que lo paralizó al segundo... el mismo dolor de aquél momento.

_...Tamashi yo kokoro yo..._

Mucha gente lo seguía observando, comenzó a sentirse intranquilo; tenía que terminar y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

_...Ai yo omoi yo..._

Lanzó un quejido, la sensación era insoportable. Tomó su cabeza con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo y sin importarle el lugar ni con quién estaba comenzó a gritar más fuerte conforme pasaban los segundos en ese infierno, sentía un dolor inimaginable como si miles de agujas se incrustaran en su cabeza.

_...Koko ni kaeri koko ni ..._

Fennec sonrió y mandó una señal.

_...todomatte..._

Nezumi dejó de cantar la pieza viendo desconcertado a algunas personas que parecían algo confundidas alrededor de algo, shockeado pudo ver al albino que yacía en el suelo lanzando aullidos de dolor mientras varias personas lo rodeaban preocupados. Sintió una punzada en el corazón e inexplicablemente el recuerdo de ese sueño llegó a su mente.

Sin importarle lo demás, saltó del escenario y trató de correr hacia Shion entre la multitud.

Fennec casi quería carcajearse de la situación. No solo estaba la rata de laboratorio, sino que también un detonante mucho mejor que Elyurias. Claramente y casi gritando de alegría, podía seguir escuchando los gritos desgarradores de ese muchacho albino. Giró su rostro y amplió más su mueca.

Todo había salido como había sido planeado.

-¡Shion!... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -Safu le cuestionaba con desesperación. No entendía el por qué de repente se había desvanecido y había empezado a gritar. Ahora no solo le respondía por los gritos sino que tampoco la miraba... parecía ausente... sumergido en ese dolor. Sintió su pecho arder, estaba muy preocupada por él -¡Shion!

Miró a Safu por última vez.

-Huye... - le dijo con un tono lastimero, mientras sentía que la consciencia se le iba. La castaña abrió la boca desmesuradamente algo alterada.

Unas personas con bata se acercaron. Safu exhaló aliviada.

- Mi amigo no se siente bien.

-No se preocupe, somos el equipo de paramédicos, lo llevaremos a un sitio seguro -dijo el hombre simplemente sin darle oportunidad a Safu de decir más nada. Sintió que se sus manos le quitaron al albino con algo de brusquedad y rápidamente se lo llevaron a una camioneta. Safu frunció la entrecejo... esa no era una ambulancia.

-¡Oigan... deténganse!

Por otra parte el pelinegro intentaba llegar al albino, pero la gente simplemente no lo dejaba pasar y el vestido le impedía moverse con agilidad. Su teléfono sonó, lanzó un bufido y contestó.

-No encontramos a Shion -era Inukashi en la otra línea claramente preocupada - Parece que salió antes de que llegáramos.

Nezumi se alteró. Por sobre la poca vista que tenía pudo observar cómo se llevaban a Shion, casi quiso gritar con histeria; también escuchó las advertencias de Safu, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

-¡Shion está en la campaña, vengan rápido, se lo están llevando! -sintió un golpe en la nuca y antes de perder el conocimiento, pudo apreciar claramente como una cortina de humo rodeaba todo el lugar.

* * *

><p>Tomó una desviación, tenía muchas cosas qué pensar y creía que la mejor manera para relajarse era con uno de los dulces de la panadería de Karan. La función sería en casi una hora pero prefirió escaparse un rato a ensayar demás.<p>

Ésta la recibió gustosa y rápido le entregó una de las rebanadas de pie de cereza, recién salidas del horno.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -le preguntó con una sonrisa. Elyurias le respondió sin vacilar -¡Muchas felicidades! Ese teatro es hermoso, estoy segura que lo harás bien.

-¿No quieres acompañarme?

La castaña negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tengo que quedarme a cuidar el establecimiento... además quiero esperar a Shion.

-¿Ocurrió algo?

-No que yo sepa -rió amargamente - Solo lo sentí algo distante en la mañana, como si le preocupara algo.

-No te angusties, seguramente se reunirá con Nezumi -sonrió pícaramente, aunque un poco incómoda - Claro, después de que haga su presentación en la campaña.

-¡Ah! Entonces ¿él cantará por ti en esa campaña? -Elyurias afirmó - Debe tener una hermosa voz... aunque ya me preguntaba cómo ibas a hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, él lo sugirió -Karan le preguntó de qué era la campaña - La dirige Moon Drop, para el medio ambiente.

Inmediatamente la madre de Shion borró su sonrisa para sustituirla por una de total angustia.

-¿Shion va a ir ahí?

Elyurias sintió algo de preocupación al ver la expresión angustiosa en la cara de Karan.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- Lo siento... es que... no pensé que iría allí - dijo Karan tratando de calmarse.

- La verdad es que no sé por qué pero Nezumi también está actuando extraño, su hijo también, todos lo hacen...- dijo ella algo desanimada - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ese lugar?

Karan se quedó petrificada, sabía que Elyurias debía desconocer los detalles de lo que sucedía pero entendía que quizás era para evitar ponerla en peligro. Estaba preocupada por Shion, casi que quería salir corriendo de la tienda a ese lugar pero sabía que Elyurias no le dejaría mover un pie fuera si no le decía que ocurría.

- Shion, me comentó que tenía que ver con su enfermedad.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Sólo algo a medias. Pero usted sabe lo que ocurre, ¿no? ¿Por qué Nezumi no quiso que yo fuera a la campaña e incluso me mintió y se fue a No.5? - Karan tragó algo de saliva sintiéndose algo acorralada - ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito saber que ocurre!

- Está bien le diré, pero no le aseguro que sea algo bueno - dijo Karan dejando el delantal en el mostrador indicándole que pasara a la trastienda.

Ella tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa en la que apenas ocupaban cuatro sillas.

- Es una larga historia - dijo Karan en un suspiro.

- Tengo todo el tiempo que se requiera - dijo ella decidida escucharla. Karan se sorprendió casi notando su mirada tan profunda y determinada como la de Nezumi.

* * *

><p><em>"Shion, Shion"<em>

¿Dónde estás, Shion?

Casi desesperada había salido de la cortina de humo blanco, apenas podía respirar y sus ojos le picaban. Casi se quiso bofetear por quedarse allí parada, viendo como Shion era prácticamente secuestrado por esa gente.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Debía ir a la policía? era lo más lógico, pero no se sentía segura de lo que realmente había ocurrido. En unos instantes varias patrullas habían llegado junto a los bomberos socorriendo a las personas allí presentes.

De pronto alguien gritó desde el escenario.

- ¡Se han llevado a la Diosa! ¡La han secuestrado! - se escuchó la voz forzosa y agitada de aquel hombre, quien había sido el presentador al inicio del evento.

Enseguida la policía comenzó a ir hacia él para enterarse mejor de lo sucedido.

Uno de los bomberos se acercó a ella diciéndole que se alejara y fuera cerca del camión con los paramédicos para que le trataran.

Ella asintió obediente pero enseguida se alejó del lugar, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con más fuerza sintiéndose como si fuera una máquina a vapor sin control corriendo por las calles, tenía que llegar a ese lugar. No creía que era lo que sucedía.

La gente no había dejado de mirarla como si de un bicho raro se tratase pero eso no importaba ahora. Se había atravesado en medio de los semáforos en rojo sin importar lo que los otros decían, pudo casi sonreír al ver la panadería, llegó agitada apenas logrando regular su respiración, el corazón estaba que se le salía y por poco sus piernas no alcanzaban a sostenerla. Casi se le congeló la sangre al ver el cartel de cerrado en la puerta. Aún así con desesperación comenzó a tocar la puerta y a gritar.

* * *

><p>- Tiene que ser una broma... - dijo Elyurias.<p>

- Me temo que es la verdad.

- Creo que me tomaré un momento para asimilarlo - cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero inmediatamente palmeó la mesa con fuerza - Nezumi está en peligro, ¡tengo que ir allá!.

- Espere. Si le descubren puede que se exponga. Nezumi no desea eso.

- Lo sé pero... no puedo dejarle allá, si le ocurre algo.

Karan iba a decir algo cuando oyó fuertes golpes en la puerta conjunto a gritos desde afuera. Ambas salieron de la trastienda viendo la muchacha agitada casi llorando tras la puerta.

- ¡Safu! - Karan corrió abrirle, ella casi cayó de rodillas, pero se mantuvo en pie para poder pasar - ¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido?

- Es Shion... él y la mamá de Nezumi ellos... los secuestraron... había humo en la campaña y unos hombres de bata llegaron...- dijo nerviosa como si no pudiera ordenar sus ideas.

De pronto ella se vio petrificada al ver a Elyurias frente a ella algo preocupada.

Ambas mujeres estaba casi estáticas al oír los retazos del relato de Safu.

- Será mejor que te sientes Safu.

- ¡No! Algo muy raro ha pasado. ¡Encienda el televisor de seguro hay algo! - dijo ella alterada.

Karan corrió y prendió el televisor que había en la panadería.

"Informe de última hora. Al parecer un atentado terrorista se ha llevado a cabo en la Campaña organizada por los Laboratorios Moon Drop, Al parecer la Diosa del escenario, Elyurias ha sido secuestrada por algún grupo terrorista, aún no se tienen detalles pero la desaparición de la actriz en pleno escenario ha dejado desconcertado a muchos..."

Karan quiso gritar y Elyurias se quería desmayar. Lo que más temían había ocurrido.

De pronto el sonido de la corneta de un automóvil fuera de la panadería les alertó.

- ¿Rikiga? - vio al hombre bajarse rápidamente del auto mirando a los lados con precaución.

- Vamos Karan tienes que salir de aquí vendrán por ti, Ustedes también - señaló a Elyurias y a Safu.

- ¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? - pudo escuchar la voz de Inukashi al bajarse del auto.

- No es momento, Inukashi - dijo Rikiga diciéndole que la ayudara a subirse.

- No puedo ir. Debo ir allá, ellos me querían a mi - dijo Elyurias para caminar a su auto, pero Karan la detuvo.

- Sé cómo te sientes, pero ellos son fuertes. Si vas te atraparan.

- Tiene razón, debe venir con nosotros, ya ellos deben estar viniendo hacia acá - dijo Rikiga.

- Pero... - ella vio su automóvil parado cerca de la panadería.

- Deja el coche, no hay tiempo - le obligó a montarse en la parte trasera junto a Karan y Safu. Mientras Inukashi y él iban adelante.

- Arranca viejo, no tardaran - dijo ella apresurada como si contase los segundos.

* * *

><p>Era una sensación algo incomoda, no podía ver nada y el frío que sentía en su cuerpo no le tranquilizaba, se sentía como carne en frigorífico. No se podía mover pues sus manos y pies estaba atados al igual que su boca, seguramente era cinta adhesiva por la sensación pegajosa en su rostro, por la posición en la estaba podía jurar que estaba en un silla. Menudo idiota había sido, se había dejado capturar. Sus planes se habían ido al caño cuando vio a Shion entre la multitud.<p>

El problema ahora era saber donde estaba Shion. ¿Estaría en las mismas condiciones?. Maldición.

- ¡Vaya! parece que te has despertado - escuchó aquella profunda voz que ya conocía, Rashi.

Sus ojos fueron descubiertos y enseguida se aseguró de que su mirada fuera tan filosa como fuera posible. Pudo ver que estaba en una habitación blanca a lo lejos podía ver una puerta pero parecía algo lejana, seguramente estaba en las instalaciones de Moon Drop.

- Vamos, no me mires así. Nos has engañado muy bien a todos - dijo casi con diversión quitándole de golpe la cinta adhesiva provocándole una sensación de ardor alrededor de los labios - Pero por más que intentaras tu voz se escuchaba algo gruesa no crees.

- Eso no es problema tuyo. ¿Dónde está Shion?

- Parece que viste cuando nos lo llevamos. Él está bien: durmiendo.

De pronto la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió entrando aquel hombre de cabello negro.

- Uff... esa rueda de prensa ha sido agotadora, debías ser tú quien la atendiera Rashi, hacían muchas preguntas aburridas.

Rashi no respondió más bien le vio con indiferencia.

- ¡Oh! te has despertado tan pronto!- dijo con emoción - Sabes eres un muchacho bastante audaz, casi me engañas, te pareces demasiado a la Diosa.

- Cállate. ¿qué demonios es lo que piensan hacer?

- ¡Pero qué carácter! simplemente me gustas - dijo emocionado.

Rashi alzó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro. Conociendo a su compañero eso se llevaría su tiempo, por lo que decidió tomar una de las sillas y sentarse en esta a esperar. Mientras Fennec seguía sonriendo como idiota y el muchacho mantenía esa mirada asesina.

-Será mejor que me desaten o juro que no vivirán para contarlo -debía reconocer que la situación era para morirse de miedo, pero debía actuar con valentía, por lo menos mientras planeaba una forma de escape. Y a todo eso le preocupaba muchísimo Shion, debía encontrarlo antes de que ocurriese algo más - Ahora mismo la ciudad está en mi búsqueda, no importa si no soy realmente Elyurias, pero créanme que el primer sitio para buscar es éste. Así que absténganse de cualquier experimento.

Fennec amplió su sonrisa, casi quería saltar de emoción.

-Mira Rashi, es un chico muy valiente, en ningún momento vaciló -éste volvió a suspirar, se puso de pie -¿A dónde vas?

-Encárgate de esto -y sin más salió de la habitación, eso puso nervioso a Nezumi e hizo sonreír a Fennec. Éste último volvió su atención al pelinegro.

-Lo siento, falsa Diosa -no pudo evitar reír ante el sobrenombre -Pero aquí funcionan las cosas como queremos; y ni creas que me tragué el cuento de que gente ya está en tu búsqueda porque sé que no están capacitados y no tienen la inteligencia para saber dónde hallarte. Así que no te preocupes, si algo ocurre, tenemos suficiente tiempo para jugar algunos jueguitos juntos... Tú, yo y ¿por qué no? tu amiguito.

Nezumi jadeó asustado, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Sin más intentó desatarse pero fue inútil, solo se lastimaba sus muñecas.

-¿Tienes miedo? -dijo burlón, Nezumi negó sin chistar - Pues deberías... aunque no te haré mucho, tan solo unos estudios. Tienes un detonante en tu voz bastante interesante.

-¿De qué hablas? -tenía que hacer tiempo y aparte le interesaba un poco el tema.

-Cantaste muy bien... al principio realmente estaba muy molesto, casi arruinabas mi plan, pero cuando empezaste a cantar -chifló excitado - Y vi a esa rata retorciéndose de dolor supe que había hallado algo mejor.

-¡Shion no es una rata! - gritó con molestia recordando ese cruel sobrenombre, todos los trabajadores de Moon Drop eran iguales.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada.

-No me lo niegues... su cabello, sus marcas, sus ojos. Todo apunta a esa relación, parece una rata asquerosa que escapó de nuestras instalaciones -se alejó unos centímetros, realmente parecía que sería asesinado con solo la mirada - El punto es que activaste algo del virus que he estado intentando comprender. Tu voz y la de tu madre son... misteriosas, pero son la clave para activar el virus.

Nezumi frunció la entreceja.

-¿Dónde está Shion?

-Seguramente debe estar despertando -se encogió de hombros - Quizás despierte con fuertes dolores, después de todo casi lo matas ahí.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada. El solo recordarlo: en el suelo, gritando, llorando... y pensar que él había sido el causante de su sufrimiento lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo... El sueño que atravesaba su mente frecuentemente, ahora lo entendía claramente.

* * *

><p>A la velocidad a la que iba seguramente ya hubiera destruido media ciudad. Lo bueno es que las calles parecían estar vacías, todos tal vez se hallaban en sus casas asustados por el atentado.<p>

-¿A dónde vamos Rikiga? -preguntó Karan completamente asustada y aferrada al asiento.

-A mi casa, tal vez, o cualquier lugar seguro donde podamos hablar con calma.

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿Qué está ocurriendo director? - preguntó Safu totalmente desubicada.

-Eso lo sabrás una vez que lleguemos -le respondió Inukashi de mala gana, ya desesperada de tener a Safu a un lado. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué ella se había involucrado también. En definitiva parecía un perro guardián, pero ahora un perro que perdió a su amo... rió ante la ironía.

-Si todo sale bien podremos ir a rescatarlos en poco tiempo, pero antes debemos plantear cómo hacerlo -bruscamente dio vuelta a su derecha. Todas en el auto, excepto su hija, gritaron sorprendidas por el movimiento - Lo siento.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, mi hijo y Shion corren peligro!

Safu miró angustiada a Elyurias.

Realmente estaba desesperada.

- No podemos ir simplemente allí sin un plan, lo más seguro sería que nos maten - expresó Rikiga, deteniéndose frente a una casa y apagando el auto - Bajemos.

Elyurias se mordió el labio con impotencia.

Todos bajaron del auto viendo la casa, era algo pequeña a simple vista, con un jardín algo descuidado por lo crecido de la grama.

- Esta es una casa vieja de mi padre, así que aquí no hay peligro de que nos ubiquen - dijo Inukashi frente a las tres que se quedaban paradas.

Decidieron entrar viendo lo oscuro que estaba, a Karan casi le recordó la sensación de haber entrado a la casa de Rou.

- ¿Quiere un vaso de agua? - preguntó Rikiga viendo lo tensa que estaba Elyurias. Ella se negó y Safu aceptó pues estaba que tenía aliento.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor allí podrían hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Ustedes saben a dónde se llevaron a Shion, no es así? - dijo Safu dejando el vaso en la mesa y rompiendo el silencio ya que nadie abría la boca.

Rikiga tosió - Bueno, si lo sabemos, el problema es ir a buscarle. Fue algo imprudente de su parte haber ido a esa campaña. Los mismos patrocinadores son quienes han planeado todo esto.

- Moon Drop ¿No?- dijo Elyurias con voz temblorosa.

- Así es.

- ¡¿Pero porqué se han llevado a Nezumi?! - las lágrimas casi saltaban de sus ojos.

- Ese muchacho sabe demasiado de lo que ocurrió allí. Es obvio que le tengan en la mira masculló Rikiga.

- He sido una idiota, si tan sólo...- se reprendió a sí misma.

- No estamos aquí para buscar culpables. Lo que hecho, hecho está y ellos sabían muy bien como atrapar a Nezumi. Lo que me preocupa es entrar allí.

- ¿Y si vamos a la policía? - dijo Safu algo preocupada.

- No es tan fácil, tienen a las autoridades bajo su control, si no has visto las noticias, ya se han encargado muy bien de cubrir sus huellas - dijo Inukashi con fastidio.

- Pero hay que hacer algo ¡¿qué le pueden hacer esas personas a Shion?!

- El problema es para qué lo necesitan - dijo Rikiga con un suspiro - Si completan ese virus, no sólo Shion y Nezumi estarán en peligro, sino toda la ciudad.

- Virus, ¿qué virus? - su voz tembló.

- Planean usar la ciudad entera para iniciar una guerra contra las otras ciudades, ya es muy fácil disfrazar esto como si fuera un acto terrorista, la cuestión es demostrar cuan superiores son en armamento, y claro si la ciudad se ve sometida por el miedo de ser afectada por el virus nos tendrán comiendo de la palma de su mano.

- Pero ellos no tienen al detonante - dijo Karan pensativa - No pueden terminarlo aún.

- ¿Detonante? - Elyurias parecía no entender.

- Alguien que pueda provocar alteraciones en el virus, es decir quien pueda controlarlo - explicó.

- ¿Pero quién tiene tal poder?

- Eso lo desconocemos, pero esperamos que no le hayan encontrado.

- Es cuestión de tiempo. Ellos ya se han comenzado a mover significa que no queda mucho tiempo - dijo Rikiga.

- Aún no entiendo todo pero... ¿pero cómo piensan entrar allí? - dijo Safu algo desubicada.

- Apenas hemos obtenido algo de información - Rikiga sacó una tarjeta de memoria - Sólo que se ha hecho algo complicado. Están todos los planos del laboratorio - le hizo una seña a Inukashi quien fue por su laptop metiendo la tarjeta.

- Aún así hay archivos codificados y la información está algo desordenada - dijo Inukashi algo fastidiada, lo suyo no eran los ordenadores.

- Déjame ver - dijo Safu tomando la laptop antes de que la misma pudiera darle el permiso, pues la ansiedad de no saber qué hacer le estaba carcomiendo, Inukashi quiso reclamarle pero Rikiga la detuvo esperando ver lo que ella podía hacer.

Los dedos de Safu se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia mientras sus ojos se encargaban de verificar cada uno de los espacios en la pantalla.

- Está muy desordenado pero creo que puedo limpiarlo un poco - hablaba de los planos y archivos ya que estaban amontonados y no dejaban de saltar referencia a cada espacio - Esto es...- presionó "enter" y una recreación virtual del edificio entero comenzó a alzarse en el computador.

- ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? - dijo Inukashi casi sorprendida.

- Ha sido fácil, pero eso no es lo que importa. Casi se puede tener una vista detallada de cada uno de los espacios del laboratorio, ¿cómo obtuvieron algo así?

- Ha sido un conocido - dijo Rikiga algo nervioso.

- Ya veo... quizás no sea mucho pero si puedo probar a acceder desde aquí al sistema del laboratorio. Aunque no prometo mucho.

Los adultos algo sorprendidos asintieron.

* * *

><p>Maldición era una situación algo difícil. Ese tipo no había hecho más que sonreírle de una manera que le daba asco y de hablarle de lo maravilloso de sus experimentos.<p>

- No me digas que te aburres de mi platica - dijo algo decepcionado.

- Pues lamento desilusionarte pero me das asco.

- Sigues con esa cara de piedra que al principio, pensaba que así te podría simpatizar un poco más - dijo con burla.

- Vaya manera.

- Pero no importa, dicen que los más fríos como tú suelen soltar alaridos estruendosos al morir - el brillo de la lámpara destelló contra las gafas de Fennec.

- Bastardo.

- Bien. Si no es mucho tendrás que cooperar. Ten conciencia que si lo haces por las buenas las consecuencias no serán tan malas.

- ¡Ja! claro! ¡como si me fuese a dejar!

- Parece que entonces no te importa lo que le ocurra a esa rata.

- ¡Cállate, ya te dije qué...! - no pudo seguir hablando porque de un rápido movimiento Fennec le había tomado ambas mejillas presionándolo con fuerza.

- Vamos, así se un niño obediente - quería cerrar la boca y darle un mordisco en la mano pero simplemente aquel tipo era más fuerte, trataba de resistirse pero sacó un hisopo - Primero será tomar una muestra de aquí - metió el hisopo en su boca algo brusco, le empujó hacia atrás quedando totalmente cansado contra el espaldar de la silla, pues le dolían las mandíbulas.

Vio como Fennec guardaba la muestra en su bata, seguido vio como sacaba una jeringa.

-Sé buen niño, las jeringas no deben asustarte -dijo con ironía y acidez. Nezumi quería retroceder pero solo lograba pegarse al respaldo de la silla. Sus muñecas ardían por todos los movimientos bruscos que hacía para obtener su liberación.

El hombre introdujo sin cuidado la aguja en su brazo y rápidamente succionó una gran muestra de sangre. Cuando el líquido rojizo cubrió todo el cilindro sin dejar un espacio libre entonces la sacó.

-¿Lo ves? No duele - expresó con cinismo. El pelinegro deseaba darle una golpiza a ese bastardo que aún tenía esa sonrisa psicótica mirando con verdadero deseo su sangre - Aquí está la verdad... el poder para controlar el virus... eres un chico suertudo, tener este tipo de cualidades, deberías estar feliz. Ha sido el destino que cayeras en nuestras manos.

- Bastardo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? -casi temía por preguntar, después de todo se trataba de un científico lunático y frustrado, debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras.

-Es un secreto -sonrió alegre y divertido. Si Nezumi no lo conociera definitivamente creería que esa cara era de alguien normal - Ahora, quiero que te mantengas calladito, no quisiera tener que castigarte a ti o a la rata por tus imprudencias.

Dicho aquello se retiró de la habitación. Nezumi aseguró que iría a un cuarto cercano a este. Aprovechando su soledad comenzó a pelear con las ataduras nuevamente, pero éstas seguían sin ceder. Cansado alzó la mirada para observar el techo.

-Shion...

* * *

><p>Su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente y su cuerpo se sentía dormido, pesado, desconectado a sus nervios. Sus ojos ardían, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados, y su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo... qué sensación tan terrible, era un dolor tan extremo que prefería quitarse la vida para no sentirlo. Entre sueños aún lo sentía, aún era testigo de ese sufrimiento.<p>

Esperaba que con despertar pudiera olvidarse de todo eso, así que lentamente fue regresando a la consciencia. Oía voces a su alrededor y presenció una extraña luz blanca en el techo que le cegaba.

_"Parece que está despertando"_ oyó alguien balbucear, casi reconoció la voz. Intentó mover su mano, la luz le molestada, pero sintió algo rodeándola que le impedía moverse.

Presionó sus párpados, dolían sus ojos, aún no quería abrirlos. Sacó aire por la boca y sintió náuseas.

_"Inyéctenle esto"_ sintió un pellizco y luego como el suero traspasaba su cuerpo, era tan denso que comenzó a dolerle.

-¿Q-Qué...? -susurró, apretó su puños. Dolía y ahora le costaba trabajo respirar.

Estaba nervioso, era observado y criticado mientras intentaba en vano despabilarse por completo. Con trabajo abrió los ojos solo para que la luz los quemaran.

-Está despierto -su cuerpo se tensó al reconocerlo, era Rashi.

Ahora se obligó a levantar los párpados y miró con detenimiento su alrededor. Claramente estaba siendo observado por algunas personas de bata blanca, de las cuales solo reconoció al doctor Rashi. El lugar parecía ser una sala de pruebas, era amplio y blanco, había estantes con muchos medicamentos y equipo de laboratorio; no había ventanas ni pudo hallar puertas.

Intentó moverse pero se vio apresado por algo, con dificultad miró dónde se encontraba. Estaba boca arriba en una especie de plancha metálica, Sus muñecas y tobillos eran rodeados por grilletes las cuales impedían su movilidad. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Ya me estabas preocupando -Rashi se acercó con una sonrisa un tanto peligrosa - No sabíamos cómo te íbamos a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy? -su voz sonó áspera, irreconocible. De repente le entraron unas ganas terribles de tomar algo de agua -Yo...

-Esa no sería mi preocupación... pero has sido un buen chico por asistir a la campaña -dijo con un tono suave.

-La... ¿La campaña? -comenzó a toser, su garganta ardía, estaba seca.

El doctor lanzó un suspiro y pidió algo de agua. Después de todo no le servía si no podía hablar siquiera. Si el loco de Fennec estuviera ahí seguro diría que deseaba escuchar sus gritos de dolor. Lo bueno es que lo había dejado con ese chico, solo esperaba que no se pasara mucho.

Un poco angustiado miró hacia la puerta. Tenía que ir ahí para revisar las cosas. Le dio a beber con dificultad puesto que todo el líquido salía mojando su rostro.

-Safu... ¿dónde está ella?

-No sé de quién me hablas -gruñó.

-La chica que estaba conmigo -jaloneó con violencia su brazo derecho.

-No trajimos a nadie con nosotros -estuvo tentado a decirle sobre la presencia de su amigo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tal vez conseguiría más cooperación, sino lo usaría como último recurso.

Shion lo miró confundido pero algo aliviado.

-Bueno, si no te importa...-hizo una señal a sus trabajadores y estos se aproximaron - Vamos a iniciar -les indicó. Shion tuvo un muy mal presentimiento por lo que trató de volver a forcejear.

Sentía el miedo apoderarse de él...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuestas a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz**

Muchas gracias! Fue tardado y antes tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas, pero el lemon está hecho... :S Nos disculpamos, por experiencia propia uno se cansa de estar leyendo constantemente la historia, pero aún así no es pretexto. Gracias por la observación, corregiremos eso :D Y en cuanto a la duración, dudo que duren unos cinco capítulos, seguramente más, así que descuida ^^ pero sí es cierto que de las escenas finales... en fin. Muchas gracias por comentarnos, esperamos que estés bien! Un beso enorme!

**Camilaa**

jfdjnfoamsid candhifnqwi Gracias! xDDD Pervertida! no todo es lemon! Dx Jeje no es cierto. Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado esa parte, porque la verdad Mistralax y yo casi morimos en esa escena Dx Ojalá te guste este nuevo episodio, no es lemoso (?) como el otro pero tiene drama de buena calidad... esperamos. Besos!

**Sora**

Y como siempre casi no alcanzas xDD No es cierto, gracias por comentar, como siempre. Somos malditas pervertidas! todas iremos al infierno! Nosotras esperamos que te guste! Sobre todo que te guste el puro drama xDD Te mandamos un besote!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn las cosas se siguen poniendo feitas para nuestros niños.

**Carlac94: **Pobre de nuestros niños ;.; Esperamos que les guste :D

**Advertencias:**

Más Drama, y angst para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XL**

"Sentencia"

* * *

><p>Miró agotado los tubos de ensayo a su alrededor, los cuales se podían ver que contenían las muestras de su sangre. Esos hombres de bata se habían aproximado y sin vacilar, le habían inyectado con la jeringa en varias partes de su brazo. Incluso sentía como su extremidad ardía de tantos piquetes durante horas.<p>

Se removió incómodo en la plancha metálica, ya comenzaba a dolerle la espalda por la posición estirada. Rashi pareció darse cuenta; Sin embargo le ignoró. Shion entonces entendió que había sido un idiota por haber ido a esa campaña, lo cual le llevaba a la misma cuestión por pensar que simplemente querría hablar con él, era un ingenuo al pensar que sería escuchado... miró al doctor con detenimiento tratando de mantenerse consciente.

-¿Qué... qué harán con mi sangre? -su voz era apenas audible, sonó rasposa y dolida. Rashi le dirigió una mirada un tanto despectiva y volvió a mirar los archivos en su mano.

-No será necesario que lo sepas -respondió para después escribir sobre el papel.

El albino cerró sus ojos algo decepcionado, estaba muy cansado por la pérdida de sangre y por la anestesia que le habían inyectado tras volverse histérico al verse atado en ese lugar y tratar de zafarse, por un momento recordó a Nezumi... ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia, ni la de su madre, Lily, Safu, Inukashi, Rikiga, la madre de Nezumi... todos. Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo.

-Elyurias estaba cantando ¿No? es lo último que recuerdo -el hombre frunció la entreceja -siempre que estaba dopado o bajo la influencia del cansancio comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias -Su vestido era azul... estaba más alta de la que recordaba -rió.

-Llévense las muestras para analizar y comiencen a reunir a los sujetos... también llévense a este.

Rápidamente los hombres comenzaron a realizar los cometidos. Shion sintió que era liberado de sus ataduras.

-Espere... estábamos conversando -volvió en sí un momento, memorizando lo que deseaba decirle - Quería hacer un trato, quería que dejaran de involucrar a Nezumi y a su madre.

Interesado Rashi detuvo los movimientos.

-¿Para eso fuiste a la campaña? ¿Sabes que eres un ingenuo?

-... Tal vez -lo miró confundido, vislumbrando un hombre que se acercaba con una silla de ruedas -No soy un inválido -se sintió ofendido aunque sabía que era por la debilidad que debía sentir. Rashi sonrió.

-Lo siento, no hay trato... tal vez si hubieras ido cuando te contacté antes, pero ahora es demasiado tarde -¿qué más daba? después de todo tenía en su poder la sangre de esa rata y también la presencia de su amigo e hijo de la estrella; ambos estaban en sus manos- Llévenselo y asegúrense de ponerlo cómodo... quiero que esté en condiciones para ver un espectáculo.

* * *

><p>La chica tecleaba con rapidez dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes, parecía que solo apretaba teclas al azar pero cuando detuvo sus movimientos solo para dedicarles una sonrisa, en definitiva concluyeron que en verdad estaba trabajando.<p>

Safu les mostró la pantalla donde claramente se veía el interior de la edificación.

-Logré ingresar al sistema de seguridad, trataré de cambiar las cámaras, así podremos buscarlos.

-Eso... eso es sorprendente, Safu -dijo Karan admirada.

- Gracias. Pero no aseguro que logre estar mucho tiempo, es cuestión de tiempo que se den cuenta-se tornó seria de pronto y empezó a teclear nuevamente - Además el sistema es fuerte.

-Nos serviría ubicar cuántos hombres hay en el edificio -Inukashi lanzó un bufido, tenía ganas de patear algo o alguien.

-Nos serviría más buscar una entrada que no esté siendo vigilada -dijo Rikiga, igual de sorprendido por el talento de la muchacha.

Uno minuto más tarde y Safu seguía introduciendo códigos en la computadora. De repente se detuvo y miró confundida la pantalla. Los demás se acercaron para visualizar lo que fuera que tenía a la chica tan absorta.

Solo era imagen, no había audio. Se podía ver claramente una habitación completamente blanca, con varias planchas metálicas en el centro. El lugar era habitado por un par de hombres que parecían discutir algo. En la pared de enfrente se podía ver una ventana que Safu intuyó era de doble vista; cerca de ésta había una puerta sencilla y de ahí salió otra persona. Karan y Rikiga contuvieron el aliento cuando notaron que era Rashi.

-¿Qué hace él ahí? -masculló Karan asustada.

Rashi se unió a la conversación, pareciendo dar órdenes. Los otros dos trabajadores comenzaron a moverse. Uno traía consigo varias muestras de sangre que perturbaron al público. Nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Fennec.

Elyurias casi se desmaya al verlo. Él traía también un tubo de ensayo con sangre y se acercó a Rashi para platicarle algo... después, Fennec miró hacia la cámara y sonrió.

Al segundo la imagen se desvaneció.

-¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó Rashi viendo como el sensor de la cámara de seguridad hacia donde Fennec había visto se había apagado.

- Al parecer habían más ratas colándose en el sistema - explicó divertido - Parece ser que lo que decía era cierto - sacó de su bata un pequeño tablet en el cual tenía claramente dispuesto el sistema de seguridad del edificio.

- Menudo problema. No se supone que ya se habían ido a encargar de los familiares - murmuró con fastidio recordando que había enviado ya a un equipo de seguridad.

- Pues parece que no - comenzó a revisar en sus archivos - Parece que cuando llegaron ya se habían marchado. Fueron astutas. Aunque es cuestión de tiempo.

- Sabes que no hay que dejarles libres, si llegan comentar algo será perjudicial.

- De momento sólo son ratas pero tenemos que tener cuidado. Aunque ya estamos al tanto de lo que ocurra en las estaciones policiales si se atreven a abrir la boca.

* * *

><p>- ¿Pero cómo lo han hecho? - dijo Safu mientras tecleaba rápidamente tratando de volver a entrar en el sistema pero al instante ventanas de color rojo con el mensaje de "ERROR" asaltaban la pantalla.<p>

- Déjalo niña, no creo que vayan a volver a dejar un espacio libre para entrar - dijo Rikiga - Pero gracias, al menos hemos podido ver un poco el panorama.

- Lo que me preocupa eran esas muestras - dijo Karan algo angustiada.

- A mi también, sólo espero que no le hayan hecho algo raro esos dos - dijo Inukashi algo temblorosa.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Safu en especial que sus dedos le temblaban, una oleada de temor se apoderó de cuerpo de sólo pensar en lo que le podrían hacer a Shion.

Elyurias casi no había podido decir nada estaba anonada, casi asustada de haber visto aquella sonrisa de Fennec, era una sonrisa perversa que no le dejaba tranquila dejándole ver que la persona con la que había charlado días tras no había sido más que una máscara para ocultar su horrible ser.

Vio como Karan estaba casi a punto de llorar mientras Rikiga le pasaba una mano por el hombro buscando reconfortarla. Temía mucho por lo que pudiera pasarle a Nezumi, qué le estarían haciendo. Karan le había comentado que Nezumi había visto los horribles experimentos que se habían llevado a cabo, temía lo peor en caso de que quisieran silenciarle.

De momento pareció recordar aquella época de su vida cuando solía visitar a Rou, aquel hombre que era un buen amigo de su esposo, un amigo muy cercano de ambos por decir. Él siempre parecía vivir de una manera agitada y temerosa, recordaba que dejaba a Nezumi con él haciéndole de niñera, hasta que un día se había ido de la ciudad diciendo que ya no podían verse más.

¿Acaso había vivido él también asechado por la amenaza que representaba el laboratorio? Entonces recordó que Nezumi dijo que había ido a No.5 y aquellos días había estado preguntando por aquel hombre.

- Acaso ustedes... ¿han visto a Rou? - dijo con voz algo temblorosa. Los presentes se sobresaltaron excepto Safu.

Rikiga asintió luego de unos segundos - Ha sido él quien nos ha dado ésta información. Lamentamos decírtelo pero él había colaborado con la elaboración del virus.

Ella tembló y con una amarga sonrisa dijo: - Lo suponía... - dejando a todos en silencio - Él siempre parecía vivir con miedo de algo pero nunca sabía el porqué. ¿Pero les ha dicho algo? ¿Hay una manera de parar esto, verdad?

Karan y Rikiga intercambiaron miradas.

- La verdad la única pista que tenemos es un nombre o más bien un pseudónimo- dijo Karan - Él dijo que una persona sería el detonante del virus pero que confiaba que no pudiera ser hallada.

- ¿Una persona?

- Una persona con bajo el nombre de "Silvana". Pero si esa persona no cae en manos del personal del laboratorio estaremos a salvo, pero él dijo que tendríamos que matarla si lo peor ocurría- terminó de decir Rikiga.

- ¿A Salvo? - dijo ella asustada. En lo que oyó aquel sobrenombre "Silvana"; Así era como él la llamó una vez.

- El virus quedaría incompleto.

- ¿Pasa algo Elyurias? - dijo Karan algo preocupada viendo el temor en los ojos de la otra mujer.

- Yo...

- ¿Tu le conoces, acaso... a esa persona?

Ella no sabía que decir, todos la miraban expectantes.

"_Ésta es una nueva vacuna, confía en mi"_

Ella de inmediato volteó a ver su brazo izquierdo quitándose la chaqueta que cargaba. Ahí estaba una pequeñísima marca, cicatriz recuerdo de lo sucedido. Casi quería pensar que era mentira.

- ¿Elyurias?

- A-aquel día él me dijo que esto era sólo por una vacuna - comenzó a balbucear-Había llevado a Nezumi con él porque tenía algo de fiebre, una fuerte gripe le había atrapado. Él esa ocasión me llamó "Silvana".

Los presentes se quedaron estáticos.

- Lo siento. Esto ha sido por mi culpa he sido una idiota - se agarró la cabeza con fuerza.

- Debes calmarte - se acercó Karan saliendo de su asombro.

- Tienen que matarme... entonces... sino... Nezumi... - las lágrimas salieron sin cesar de sus ojos.

- Tranquila, nada de eso pasará. No hay necesidad de matar a nadie - dijo tratando de calmarla.

Rikiga casi se sintió mal por haber dicho aquello a la ligera.

- Tranquila. Simplemente debe permanecer aquí segura - saltó a decir Rikiga - Tenga por seguro que nosotros les recataremos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a asentir. Inukashi fue por un vaso de agua para que se calmase.

Safu no sabía qué decir o hacer. Comenzó a abrir los archivos que tenía en el computador tratando de encontrar algo que les pudiera ayudar para rescatar a Shion y a Nezumi.

Siempre había odiado a Nezumi, pero nunca hubiese deseado que algo como esto le pasara, era un idiota, había salvado a su madre haciéndose pasar por ella ¿y cómo había terminado todo? De momento confiaba que Nezumi pudiera mantener a salvo a Shion hasta que hallaran la manera sacarles de allí con vida.

* * *

><p>-Esto es extraño. Se ve como sangre común y corriente - dijo Rashi apuntando en una hoja a su lado.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres? - Fennec dejó de juguetear con su lápiz y prestar atención.

- Todo parece estar normal en la composición. No veo presencia de nada especial.

- Vaya, pensaba encontrar alguna mutación - dijo con fastidio - Pero teniendo en cuenta que el sonido afecta el virus, en especial las voces de la Diosa y su hijo, tendría que ver con eso. Creo que habría que hacer una pequeña prueba de ensayo.

- Dejemos eso para después. Es curioso pero en la sangre de Shion el nivel de células virales parece algo deficiente.

- Quizás la muestra no es suficiente - dijo con burla. Rashi le miró serio sabiendo que no podían extraerle más sangre puesto que si lo hacían podían matarle.

- Bueno, ya tengo preparada algunas ratas. Los jefes están ansiosos esperando un resultado.

- ¡Te dije que aún no hay nada en concreto!

- Ellos insistieron - dijo con burla - Iré por la "falsa Diosa" te veo en la cámara de exhibiciones.

Rashi bufó con algo de molestia.

* * *

><p>Maldición esto era patético. Solo había conseguido hacerse unos feos moretones en las muñecas. La silla ni se movía como si estuviera soldada al piso. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo esos malditos a Shion? lo que más le preocupaba era ese hombre... tenía un aspecto siniestro y sádico, era de ese tipo de personas que harían lo que fuese por esa investigación.<p>

De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse pesadamente. Ese hombre había vuelto junto con otros dos que parecían ser guardias de seguridad.

- Parece que me has hecho caso y te has quedado quietecito - dijo con burla.

- ¡Ja! muy gracioso, sólo espera que me pare de esta puta silla - dijo ya enojado.

- Pero qué modales - sonrió - Bueno te llevaré a dar un paseo. Espero que te comportes.

- ¿Qué? - dijo molesto.

- Nuestros jefes quieren ver los progresos... Por eso quiero que hagas tu mejor actuación - sonrió colocándose detrás de la silla y tocando un interruptor para que la silla se moviera, era una silla de ruedas, solo que una muy incómoda.

- Espero que no te moleste que te lleve así - Nezumi casi quiso gritarle algunos improperios, al menos estaba esperando ser liberado pero ese sujeto era demasiado precavido.

* * *

><p>Casi estaba a punto de caer dormido. Los sedantes le tenían en un estado de semi inconsciencia, se sentía de lo peor, no podía hacer nada. Pudo ver el gotero con sosteniendo el suministro de sangre que le llegaba a su brazo por una aguja intravenosa.<p>

Se mordió el labio de recordar que aquel hombre le había dicho que no aceptaría su propuesta ¿acaso con esto no le era suficiente?

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una habitación. Habían varios parabanes tapando lo que había a su alrededor.

Pudo oír leves quejidos a su lado que casi le asustaban.

- D-déjenme salir de aquí - escuchó una voz débil de un hombre tras la cortinas.

- ¿Qué, quien? - apenas trató de sentarse, sintiendo algo de dolor en su brazo izquierdo donde estaba conectada la aguja.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

La persona al otro lado guardó silencio.

Shion escuchó un par de ruidos como si alguien se revolviese incómodamente en una cama. Luego tosieron.

-¿Quién…? -y silencio, el colchón rechinó.

-Soy... me llamo Shion -se sintió algo mal por presentarse estando en esa circunstancia. y más sin poder ver a la persona con quien hablaba.

-Yo soy Yamase -respondió con la garganta irritada -Parece que eres muy joven- dedujo el hombre desde su lugar.

-Tengo 16 años -el hombre se removió algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Eres muy joven... no puedo creer que ya hasta traigan a niños.

-¿Usted qué hace aquí? -inquirió curioso. No se explicaba la presencia de otros civiles a parte de él.

-No lo recuerdo... de repente desperté aquí: encerrado -carraspeó.

-¿No recuerda nada?

Yamase se mantuvo en silencio, intentando recordar los eventos pasados a su captura. Se encontraba demasiado aturdido y apenas algunas imágenes venían a su mente.

-Recuerdo que estaba de paseo con mi familia en un parque -exclamó con calma. Shion bajó la mirada.

El hombre comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos, hallando una fotografía de los miembros de su familia, extendió su mano hasta una pequeña abertura en el paraban. Shion extendió su mano lo más que pudo para tomarla.

-La mujer a mi derecha es mi esposa Maya... y mis hijos Gera y Lily -Yamase contaba con alegría.

Ante ese sentimiento Shion se sintió pésimo de la suerte del hombre. Era injusto que lo hubiesen separado de su familia cuando ésta era lo más importante para él. Sintió ardor en su garganta y ojos y más al ver lo felices que lucían... incluso Yamase, en la fotografía, parecía un hombre lleno y feliz pero ahora era lo contrario... uno perdido y desesperado.

-Su hija se llama como mi prima -comentó con tristeza. Yamase rió ligeramente.

-Sé que no es un nombre original.

-No lo dije por eso -le regresó la fotografía - Lamento mucho que se encuentre en ésta situación.

-Bueno, Shion, no es culpa tuya... ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-... Yo- sentía que sus palabras se quedaban atrapadas lo más profundo de su garganta, era su culpa que ese hombre estuviera ahí -...Soy un portador del virus - exhaló -Un sobreviviente.

-¿Del virus? Escuché a unas personas hablando de eso... ¿qué es exactamente?

El albino dudó en explicarle, casi quería creer que Yamase no correría peligro, que podría escapar de ese infierno sin que le hicieran algo, que podía volver con su familia sin ningún problema y que podía olvidar esa fea pesadilla con la ayuda de ésta.

-Es complicado -en ese momento le hubiera servido tener una fotografía de él mismo para enseñársela - Pero pienso que no será necesario contárselo, porque quiero creer que saldrá de aquí.

-... No estoy seguro de eso Shion... ni si quiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

-... Lo siento mucho... en verdad quisiera ayudarlo.

-Yo también quisiera hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Cómo deseaba en ese momento romperle las piernas a los malditos bastardos que lo llevaban en esa silla de ruedas por los pasillos del malito lugar. Simplemente ya no soportaba otro segundo en ese lugar, si por él fuera ahora mismo saltaría de la silla y le daría una paliza a los idiotas de bata, pero la amenaza que tenían sobre él le impedía moverse como quería.<p>

Temía que por una señal por parte de Fennec la vida de Shion corriera peligro.

-No sabes lo emocionado que estoy por oírte cantar -Nezumi fulminó con la mirada al hombre -Oh, vamos, no me veas así. Recuerda que si no cooperas la vida de tu amiguito estará en peligro.

El pelinegro lanzó un bufido.

-Por cierto, ¿en verdad son amigos? -Fennec creyó que ahora sí sería asesinado con la mirada. Sonrió extasiado -Me dio la impresión de que se querían más que eso.

-Eso no te incumbe idiota.

Fennec silbó.

-Alguien no está de buen humor -se adelantó para abrir una puerta... -¿Qué demonios haces Rashi?, te pedí que ya reunieras a las ratas.

El susodicho frunció la entreceja.

-Vienen en camino -regresó su mirada al papeleo -Si no te parece ve tú mismo por ellos.

Fennec sonrió y en seguida Nezumi fue empujado al interior del cuarto, un lugar poco espacioso con una ventana de doble vista al frente, donde alcanzó a ver otra habitación más amplia con varias camas de metal.

Rashi lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Tan impaciente Fennec? Aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Quería darle un paseo, después de todo se portó bien -Nezumi gruñó entre dientes -¿Y? ¿Qué falta?

El doctor alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente esperaba que contara su plan enfrente de ese muchacho? A veces Rashi podía afirmar que su compañero no tenía mucho cerebro. Sin más le hizo una señal con su dedo índice para que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Rápidamente le comentó algunos puntos a tratar de forma silenciosa, tanto que Nezumi no escuchó a pesar de parar la oreja.

Fennec afirmó con la cabeza mientras mantenía una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que los apresure. Quédate aquí y no hagas nada estúpido, también vigílalo.

-Rashi, me insultas -hizo una pequeña reverencia. El doctor salió sin decir algo más. Fennec empujó a Nezumi hasta tocar pared -¿Miras esas sillas? Ahí estarán algunos usuarios del virus, como tu amiguito, lo que harás será cantarles, darles un espectáculo que no olvidarán; mientras yo estaré registrando los cambios.

-¡No pienso hacer algo como eso, prefiero morir antes de dañar a Shion!

El hombre rió divertido y presionó un botón que le dejó libre de sus ataduras. Nezumi algo desconcertado le miró pero Fennec no digo nada esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Lo sabía! Es más que una linda amistad- dijo divertido burlándose de la relación de ambos.

-¡Cállate, maldita sea! -estaba más que molesto, deseaba en verdad partirle la cara a ese sujeto. Se levantó los más rápido que sus piernas entumecidas le permitieron y empujó a Fennec al vidrio, tomándolo bruscamente del cuello. Inmediatamente las personas que vigilaban la habitación sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al pelinegro pero Fennec los calmó por una señal con su mano.

-Adelante -susurró, asustando al pelinegro por su seriedad -Nadie te está impidiendo que me hagas algo... me odias ¿no?

Nezumi frunció la entreceja, no entendía su propósito al decir todo eso. Aflojó un poco su agarre pero no lo soltó; Fennec sonrió decepcionado.

-Así no salvarás a tu amigo -su voz sonó rasposa -¿Qué esperas?

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

El sujeto rió limitado por la mano en su garganta que lo asfixiaba lentamente.

-No me mal interpretes... solo me gustan los giros inesperados... adelante -Nezumi se mordió su labio inferior. Tenía las de escapar si ignoraba la presencia de los otros dos científicos que aún tenían entre sus manos un arma, en definitiva la suerte no estaba de su lado; no le quedó de otra más que bajar sus brazos -Me decepcionas... eres un idiota, de todas formas tu amigo va a morir.

El oji plata apretó sus puños con fuerza y tragándose su orgullo y valentía, se dejó empujar hacia su silla. Fennec lo sacó de la habitación... ahora no tenía idea de a dónde sería llevado.

* * *

><p>Uno de los últimos archivos de las últimas carpetas fue abierta. Ahí se mostraba un mapa a escala y vía satelital del lugar. Safu indagó en las demás clasificaciones pero no encontró nada servible. Sin más les mostró el mapa.<p>

-Encontré esto, supongo que puede ayudarnos en algo.

Rikiga miró detalladamente la pantalla y sonrió contento tiempo después.

-Claro que nos sirve -señaló a la esquina inferior -éste es un acceso del laboratorio vía subterráneo, supongo que es donde se concentra la energía y se conectan los tubos de gas y agua de la ciudad al laboratorio.

-¿Nos meteremos en las alcantarillas?

-Es probable -recibió un puchero por parte de su hija -¡Oh vamos! Te ensucias más cuando lavas a los perros.

Inukashi no entró en discusión.

-¿Cuándo partimos? -preguntó Karan desesperada, recibiendo una mirada cómplice y de apoyo por parte de Elyurias.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza y miró a Safu.

-Mientras antes mejor, pero debemos imprimir el mapa o guardarlo en algún teléfono para tenerlo cerca de nosotros.

-También necesitamos planear nuestra entrada, digo, necesitamos a alguien que distraiga y otros que vayan a buscar a Nezumi y Shion -opinó Inukashi.

En definitiva faltaba mucho por hacer.

* * *

><p>Intentaron por todos los medios escapar de ese lugar pero no lo lograron, Yamase ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a ver a su familia y lo único que podía hacer Shion era impulsarlo a seguir luchando.<p>

Se escucharon pasos fuera de su celda y luego de eso el crujir de una puerta abriéndose. La persona que yacía dentro comenzó a gritar histéricamente mientras se oía claramente como era arrastrado por el pasillo de esa prisión.

El albino se tapó sus oídos, no soportaba ver gente sufrir.

La acción fue la misma para otras cuatro personas. Después silencio.

-Shion... -la voz temerosa de Yamase lo sacó de su trance, miró hacia el suelo para encontrarse con la fotografía nuevamente - Quiero pedirte un favor... cuando salgas de aquí, porque sé que saldrás de este infierno... quisiera pedirte que le avisaras a mi familia sobre mi situación.

-Señor Yamase...

-¡Escucha! -gritó víctima del pánico tras oír claramente como los pasos se detenían en frente de su puerta - No sobreviviré a esto, no importa todo lo que haga, lo sé, mi vida se acabará aquí.

-¡No puede rendirse tan fácilmente!

-¡No me estoy rindiendo solo lo sé, lo siento! -la puerta fue abierta -Fue agradable conocerte, al menos así no la pasé tan mal.

-¡Señor Yamase!

-¡Por favor despídeme de mi familia, diles que los amo!

-¡No! -Shion trató de levantarse algo alterado -¡Déjenlo ir! ¡No se atrevan a hacerle algo, tiene familia!... ¡Señor Yamase! ¡Suéltenlo!

La puerta cedió a sus golpes pero antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de eso, alguien lo tomó de sus muñecas con agresividad. Sintió mucho miedo en ese momento, Rashi lo observaba con profundo desprecio.

-Basta de hacer tanto ruido -el niño comenzó a forcejear, logrando darle un par de golpes en su pecho. Llamó a un trabajador y pidió que lo esposaran y lo llevaran con los otros.

* * *

><p>Sentía una horrible impotencia, mordió su labio casi que lo haría sangrar por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. Vio como las personas delante de él iban en fila acompañada de los guardias junto a hombres de bata.<p>

En su caso era diferente iba él sólo. Por unos segundos se había resistido a caminar pero recibió un fuerte empujón por lo que tuvo que reconsiderar su acto de rebeldía. Aún no se sentía bien del todo, su cabeza le dolía y la vista apenas la podía mantener en un punto en concreto. Sentía rabia de lo injusto que era aquello ¿Qué le harían a esas personas?

- ¿Por qué esa cabeza baja? - escuchó una voz conocida preguntarle. Rashi iba a lado de él tomando algunas notas. No le respondió porque simplemente no diría nada agradable, palabras desagradables se arremolinaban en su cabeza tratando de describir lo que sucedía. Rashi podía adivinar con certeza que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho - Creo que a estas alturas deberías saber que no es por ellos por quienes debes preocuparte - dijo de manera indiferente volviendo su vista a sus anotaciones.

Shion le miró fijamente, su mirada era algo temerosa - ¿Por qué... por qué hacen esto? Son personas...

- Lo eran - corrigió Rashi - Hasta que fueron elegidos para el experimento. Ahora son meras ratas.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

Rashi no respondió mientras seguían el recorrido. Vio como uno de los sujetos había tropezado resignándose a caminar, más los guardias prefirieron entonces llevarle a rastras mientras se resistía. Era algo inhumano.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser su destino. Una gran puerta de acero, vio como Rashi pasó adelante colocando alguna clave para abrir la puerta. Pudo oír como ordenaba que los llevaran dentro, pero en cambio a él no le hicieron moverse.

- Hay un asiento especial para ti - dijo y eso no le tranquilizó. Vio como las personas habían desaparecido tras aquella fría puerta.

Cerca había un ascensor, Rashi abrió las puertas para que ingresara, no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Llegaron hasta un piso arriba, la puerta se abrió mostrando una sala bastante amplia con un muro de cristal ahumado, podía ver que del otro lado algunas personas estaban llevando anotaciones algo apresuradas. Desde su lado del muro podía ver algunos computadores, y un balcón cercado con cristal hacia donde podía ver abajo donde estaban seis sillas dispuestas circularmente. Vio como una puerta se abría y entraba el grupo que había dejado abajo. Los guardias los obligaban a ponerse en las sillas las cuales parecían tener grilletes para evitar que escapasen, los veía forcejear desesperados tratando de zafarse.

- Allí está tu asiento, escuchó a Rashi señalar una silla cerca del balcón pero negó con la cabeza, se negaba a ver cómodamente aquello - Cómo quieras. Procedan a inyectar la muestra - dijo Rashi por intercomunicador. Las personas allá abajo se revolvían más agitadas viendo como los hombres de bata se acercaban con las jeringas. No podía oírlos por el vidrio pero estaba seguro que era algo desesperante.

- Deténgase. Díganles que paren, ¡son personas inocentes! - gritó Shion acercándose a Rashi haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Rashi giró la mirada hacia los guardias que vinieron a sujetar a Shion obligándolo a sentarse en aquella silla que enseguida activo sus ataduras para evitar que se moviera, manos y piernas las tenías inmovilizadas.

- Observa atentamente - dijo casi con una sonrisa provocándole a Shion un terrible escalofrío e impotencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Disculpen lo cortito del capitulo prometo que para el siguiente estará un pelín mas largo XD

**Sora**

xDDDD Todas tenemos un lado oscuro. Jajaja no estás loca, a mí también me pasa lo mismo, me encanta que mis niños sufran y que su seme lo vaya a rescatar, o sí, que sufran muajaja (?) Ooo eres Nostradamus xDD Mi vida, así que piensas en nuestro fic mientras vas a la escuela xDD Ahh! En fin, muchas gracias por escribirnos :3 Un besote!

**Seiken Ryoku**

Awwnn no te preocupes, muchas gracias por escribirnos. No somos malas xDD sólo nos gusta el drama xD O bueno, esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te mandamos un besote :D


	41. Chapter 41

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn bueno un pelín más larguito el cap XD las cosas siguen turbias...

**Carlac94: **Y para las que creyeron que nuestros niños ya no iban a sufrir... Dx

**Advertencias:**

Mas, más y más Drama, y angst para nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLI**

"Condiciones"

* * *

><p>- Las ratas han llegado- dijo Fennec viendo desde el cristal como eran asegurados en sus asientos aquellas personas que él había llamado "ratas" porque entre ellos y las ratas de blancas de laboratorio no habían diferencias ahora, habían dejado de ser seres humanos al ser elegidos, además de ser desechables, sólo servían para comprobar que lo que estaba investigando era correcto.<p>

Nezumi se mordió el labio con molestia viendo a las personas desesperadas y confundidas exigiendo respuestas que nunca obtendrían.

De pronto sintió que alguien le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que se sobresaltara - Tu escenario está listo - vio a Fennec sonriente señalando un micrófono cerca del balcón. Le dirigió una mirada de total desprecio, quería agarrar ese micrófono y partírselo en la cabeza - Recuerda que tu "amigo" es nuestro - señaló a una pantalla que se encendió instantáneamente mostrando a Shion forcejeando con aquella silla que lo aprisionaba, sintió su sangre hervir.

- Tranquilo, no será parte de la prueba, si cooperas - le susurró.

- Eres un maldito monstruo - escupió las palabras.

- Canta tu mejor canción. Nuestro público está inquieto - sonrió ignorando sus comentarios.

Algunas pantallas dispuestas cerca del balcón se encendieron mostrando a varios hombres de trajes lujosos y corbata mirando atentamente.

- Señores, espero que estén listos para el concierto.

- Déjate de juegos Fennec y comienza. Hemos esperado mucho para ver resultados - dijo uno de los sujetos.

Nezumi simplemente sentía su sangre hervir, aquellos sujetos simplemente velaban por la proliferación de aquel odioso virus, era algo tan enfermo, ni siquiera parecían

mostrar algo de humanidad por las personas allá abajo en esas sillas.

Escuchó algunos gritos por piedad, algunos insultando con furia hacia la pantallas pero simplemente parecían ser ignorados.

- Vamos, comienza. Después de todo para ellos ya no hay vuelta atrás, tienen el virus en su sistema. - dijo Fennec sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Esas personas habían sido marcadas con la desgracia, las veía quejarse de manera dolorosa. Era cruel pero lo único caritativo que podía hacer era continuar y acabar con aquello, realmente lo que le preocupaba era Shion que algo le ocurriera, prefería hacer como que aquellas personas no estaban allí realmente, así la carga sería menos pesada, sólo esperaba que lo que ese hombre había dicho de su voz fuera mentira, tenía que serlo, sentía una gran presión sobre sí mismo y sus labios temblar negándose a separarse para dejar escapar sonido alguno.

Vio como una pantalla central se encendía y mostraba a Nezumi con los cabellos algo despeinados y sueltos, y aquella vestimenta que debía llevar Elyurias en la campaña.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía ¿Por qué estaba allí? Una oleada de sensaciones angustiosas llenaron su ser. Nezumi no tenía por qué estar allí, confiaba que realmente no había asistido cuando no le vio en el escenario.

- Nezumi... - susurró - ¡¿Por qué le han traído?!- gritó viendo a Rashi - ¡Se supone que sólo me necesitan mi!

- Te equivocas - le dijo indiferente -Tu eres sólo una pieza importante, al igual que ese muchacho.

Shion inmediatamente supo que quien estaba en el escenario de la campaña no había sido Elyurias sino Nezumi. Pero para qué le querían allí. No lo comprendía.

Lo vio acercarse al micrófono ¿iba a cantar? ¿por qué querían que cantase? recordaba haber perdido el conocimiento luego de escucharle en la campaña, pero aún así no comprendía lo que querían hacer con él.

Nezumi cerró los ojos e inspiró algo de aire, quería despejar su mente del escenario frente a él, lo que menos quería era hacer lo que le decían en ese mismo instante pero no tenía más opción, dio un último suspiro y su voz comenzó a inundar los espacios de la cámara de allá abajo.

No podía oír a Nezumi cantar, parecía ser que el audio no llegaba hasta él. Vio que Rashi miraba algo maravillado abajo, curiosamente hizo lo mismo topándose con un escenario horroroso.

Esas personas se revolvían frenéticamente en las sillas, gritaban desesperadamente. Pudo ver al señor Yamase revolverse allí junto a aquellas personas, una incontrolable angustia e impotencia se apoderaron de él, las lágrimas se comenzaron a amontonar en sus ojos ante tal acto tan desconsiderado.

- ¡Basta, párenlo! - gritó Shion sintiendo las lágrimas salir de sus ojos. Pero su voz y sus lamentos piadosos no parecían ser escuchados. Giró su vista instantáneamente a la pantalla que proyectaba a Nezumi cantando - ¡Nezumi! Basta! no lo hagas! basta! - gritaba desesperado con la esperanza de que Nezumi dejara de cantar, pero era imposible que le oyera.

Silencio.

De pronto Nezumi finalizó su canto con una mirada melancólica viendo el resultado atroz. Las personas habían dejado de moverse, apenas tenían los cabellos en sus cabezas sus pieles estaban secas casi pegadas al hueso, inmediatamente dio un paso hacia atrás asustado casi tropezando con el vestido y el micrófono cayó al suelo, unos guardias se acercaron rápidamente para retenerle dolorosamente de los brazos, aún no cabía dentro de sí mismo lo que acaba de hacer, casi arrastrándole le sacaron del lugar bajo la mirada atenta de Fennec quien digirió la palabra a aquellos hombres en las pantallas.

- Como verán, la voz de éste muchacho produce frecuencias que interactúan con las células virales, de manera que podemos controlar de manera eficiente la reproducción del virus - Shion escuchó a Fennec hablar por el micrófono viendo que Nezumi era retenido por unos guardias.

Los hombres de las pantallas parecían realmente interesados y sorprendidos.

- ¿Entonces está listo? - preguntó uno de ellos. Shion casi horrorizado miró al hombre que era el alcalde de la ciudad.

- Faltan detalles muy pequeños, pero ya está casi listo. Solo pedimos un plazo de cinco días para terminarlo.

- De acuerdo, pero ni un día más.

Las pantallas se apagaron y todo quedó en silencio.

Vio como los cuerpos eran retirados de las sillas en una camilla, apilando uno encima del otro. Los grilletes hace un segundo habían dejado de atarle a la silla pero no podía moverse su vista seguía enfocada en ese punto.

Una horrible conclusión cruzó su mente, la canción de Nezumi, esas personas allí muertas... significaba que Nezumi tenía la habilidad de "Silvana". ¿Nezumi era el detonante?

* * *

><p>El compuesto que recién había creado se tornó azul celeste. Preocupado por el resultado final de su experimento, caminó hacia las muestras de sangre y echó una gota a cada tubo de ensayo. Inmediatamente la mezcla se separó en todas.<p>

-Esto no va a funcionar - exclamó mientras se mordía su pulgar derecho - Creí que al aumentar la dosis obtendría la eliminación de los glóbulos blancos pero éstos parecen reproducirse con mayor rapidez mientras más aplico el virus... no entiendo cómo ese chico pudo salvarse.

-¿Algún problema? - la voz grave lo sacó de su análisis. Al segundo el hombre se enderezó y miró a su jefe.

-Necesitaré más sangre - explicó. Rashi frunció el entrecejo - Por lo menos para hacer otros tres ensayos.

-... De acuerdo, pero antes deberás explicarme tus avances - Rashi realmente no quería tocar aún al albino, éste había perdido mucha sangre la vez pasada y aún no se reponía.

-He intentado de todo pero las defensas de ese muchacho son altas y poderosas, incluso con una dosis más grande del virus no puedo lograr lo efectos que deseamos... se están fortaleciendo.

Rashi resopló. En definitiva la solución era seguir experimentando y para eso requerían más sangre.

-Lo que nos lleva a intuir que si dejamos vivo a esa rata podría crear una cura solo con su sangre. Debemos evitarlo a cualquier costa - dijo para sí. El trabajador lo miró expectativamente.

-¿Señor...?

-Te traeré más sangre pero trabajarás más arduamente.

Sin más que decir salió del laboratorio con la intención de buscar un trabajador que le hiciera el favor de drenarle toda la sangre a ese niño. Ahora era cuando menos debían fallar en las pruebas, sobre todo teniendo al Alcalde en las instalaciones, revisando y preguntando cada que se le antojaba.

Requerían las cosas bien hechas y si para eso se debía matar... estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Miró intranquilo hacia el techo. Llevaba acostado en esa cama plana por varias horas y aún no sabía nada de Shion. La última vez lo vio inmovilizado en esa silla, lo cual le molestó lo suficiente para desquitarse con uno de los guardias que lo castigó golpeándolo en su mejilla derecha; pero la única noticia buena fue que no lo obligaron a cantar en frente de él.<p>

A pesar de esa carga menos, aún sentía una opresión en su pecho que no lo dejaba siquiera respirar como se debía. Los gritos de esas personas inocentes, el cómo se retorcían de dolor, su metamorfosis y su muerte... todo por su culpa. Si hubiera querido lo hubiera parado, se hubiera negado pero él había sido un egoísta colocando la vida de Shion por encima de cualquiera de aquellas personas. Era curioso, pero era tan parecido a esos sujetos del laboratorio, simplemente pasó de aquellos sin pararse a pensar si tenían una familia o a alguien importante para ellos, nada de eso le había importado cuando Shion era quien corría peligro.

Dolía... dolía el saber que era el detonante el principio de una apocalipsis. Pero prefería serlo él a su madre, ella no tendría la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que él estaba peleando. Por lo menos la salvó de eso. Pero algo en su mente no tenía sentido, por qué él tenía esa odiosa habilidad, le era totalmente desconocida la manera en la que la había adquirido. Algo no encajaba con lo que Rou le había dicho, si él era el detonante porque Rou no le había dicho nada, en vez de eso dejó una vaga pista que no parecía llevarle a ningún lado.

Se removió en la cama, los gritos desgarradores aún hacían eco en su mente. Y lo peor también era que ya ni tenía noción del tiempo. No sabía cuántos días habían pasado, ciertamente había perdido la noción del tiempo. Y no sabía nada de Inukashi cuando se suponía que contaba con ella y su padre.

Lanzó un suspiro preocupado habían tantas cosas que le preocupaban y tan poco que podía hacer.

De repente escuchó pasos e inmediatamente se sentó en la cama al ver el pomo de la puerta girarse. Su puerta fue abierta y de ahí entró Fennec.

En general no le gustaba para nada la visita de ese bastardo... pero eso era lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento, sobre todo al ver el rostro tan serio de sujeto, siendo él un bromista de mal gusto, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Si no cooperas ahora sí no me doblegaré contigo -le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera. Nezumi se debatió en obedecerlo o enfrentarlo y abstenerse a las consecuencias... Al final el seguir viviendo le garantizaba más cosas, así que siguió al hombre sin chistar.

Fue guiado por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor y de ahí, luego de subir dos pisos, lo encaminaron hacia una puerta que reconoció. Nuevamente estaba en esa sala donde cantó; de solo pensarlo algo se revolvía en su estómago, era muy mala señal volver a ese sitio.

-Escúchame bien... vas a volver a cantar - la orden desconcertó al pelinegro. ¿Por qué le pedía eso de nuevo, no tenía suficiente con el reciente espectáculo enfermizo?

-¿Por qué tú...? - entonces todo encajó -¡Ni creas que voy a cantar para ustedes de nuevo!

-Si no lo haces tu amigo estará en riesgo, ya te había advertido.

-Eres un maldito bastardo.

-Solo canta, tienes las de perder.

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer? - Fennec lanzó un bufido. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento tan crítico era un rehén que olvidaba su situación. Hizo un chasquido para obtener toda su atención y luego señaló la ventana. Nezumi se asomó con desconfianza y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que no había ninguna persona salvo científicos... Shion estaba a salvo aún, o eso parecía -¿Dónde está Shion?

-No tengo tiempo para tus preguntas, haz lo que te dije.

-No hasta que me digas que le hicieron a Shion.

Fennec desencajó su rostro con molestia.

-Esa estúpida rata está bien, ¡ahora canta!

El gritó hizo retroceder unos pasos al oji plateado pero solo consiguió que Fennec lo acorralará. Su mirada llena de furia le dio en cierta forma pavor, por lo que lentamente se dirigió hacia el micrófono.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene más te vale que no me estés mintiendo - fue la mejor amenaza que se le ocurrió. Exhaló con fuerza y empezó a declamar la misma canción. No parecían ésta ve interesados por poner a prueba los efectos de canción en personas, parecían más concentrados en algo más.

Fennec parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, o tal vez en la música. Algunos científicos hacían anotaciones desesperadas, otros observaban con intriga por microscopios y unos últimos, que tenían puestos unos audífonos, parecían escuchar y analizar las irregularidades de su voz. Finalmente finalizó, sintiéndose tranquilo al no oír ningún grito por ningún lado.

-¿Desea algo más, "Majestad"? - preguntó con veneno, tentado a arrojarle el micrófono a su rostro.

El hombre apretó sus puños y presionó su mandíbula. Salió de la habitación en silencio y la cerró con llave. Ahora sí Nezumi estaba muy confundido. Algo no andaba bien.

* * *

><p>Se sentía terriblemente mal. La cabeza le daba vueltas y qué decir de la horrible debilidad. Vio como varias personas salían de la habitación como si nada mientras a él aún le punzaba su otro brazo.<p>

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Por más que había luchado para resistirse habían logrado someterlo, llegando al extremo de inmovilizarlo de pies a cabeza. Trató de impedir que la aguja penetrara su cuerpo pero al final no pudo evitarlo. Y ahora se sentía más débil que la última vez.

Suspiró cansado, cerrando sus ojos lentamente mientras, por cada pestañeo, sus esperanzas se iban esfumando.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal?<p>

-Las células virales se destruyeron.

-Eso es imposible, revísalo de nuevo - no quería aceptar esa teoría a pesar de que él ya la sabía.

-Los datos no engañan - otra persona informó, mostrando una gráfica en la pantalla de la computadora - En este punto el virus adquirió poder pero luego disminuyó considerablemente hasta desaparecer.

-¿Qué punto?

-Cuando se cantó la primera estrofa, ya llegando a la segunda, sobre todo en los altos de la canción, el virus disminuyó.

Fennec empujó mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, con clara desesperación.

-Maldita sea... a estas alturas me están diciendo ¡que esa rata no es el detonante! ¡Con un carajo!

-Señor... - interrumpió otro con temor - Creemos que la voz ayuda pero no es la persona.

-¡Eso ya lo sé idiota! - alzó el rostro y jaló su cabello - ¡Elyurias es el detonante!

-Pero ese chico puede servir, ¿entonces cómo se explicaría que los sujetos murieron una vez cantó?

Alguien más tomó la palabra - Revisé la información. No pudieron soportar el virus, desde antes de que escucharan la pieza su cuerpo yacía convulsionándose con la potencia de éste sin embargo la primera estrofa ayudó para que el virus tomara poder aunque sea unos segundos.

-Ósea que su defensa era muy baja -completó otro. Fennec casi quería asesinarlos a todos con la mirada - Necesitaremos completar el virus.

-Más les vale que no digan nada - aclaró - Si tenemos suerte Rashi podrá finalizar el virus y no necesitaremos de nadie para activarlo... si no, prepárense para buscar a la "Diosa".

Todos compartieron miradas cómplice y afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Sigan trabajando, quiero respuestas y soluciones - salió, sintiendo con cada paso como la sangre escurría por sus palmas, luego de perforarlas con sus uñas.

Necesitaba una solución y rápido, miró hacia la ventana, notando que la rata los observaba fijamente. Una idea cruzó su mente. Al menos así no diría que perdió completamente.

Desde la altura veía a todos conversando, lástima que no podía oír nada. Notó también cuando Fennec gritaba y se auto lastimaba. Casi quiso reírse de su cara de psicópata pero le urgía más salir de ese lugar. Buscó alguna forma de escapar pero al par de segundos no averiguó nada, estaba muy bien encerrado y, a menos que se atreviera a lanzarse por la ventana, estaba atrapado en ese cuarto hasta nuevo aviso. La puerta fue abierta nuevamente.

-Se te da bien el ser curioso - ahí estaba de nuevo el castroso de Fennec.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Vengo a hacerte un trato - se sentó y con un movimiento de mano invitó a Nezumi a hacer lo mismo pero no se movió atento a sus movimientos - Un trato que te conviene.

-No me interesa - se negó, la verdad no quería saber que le podía proponer aquel hombre psicópata.

-¿Qué parte de "te conviene" no entendiste? - ahora sí tenía la atención del muchacho - Tengo dos soluciones a sus problemas pero deberás responder antes una pregunta... ¿qué es más importante para ti... toda la humanidad o tu amiguito?

Nezumi abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente acaso ese tipo quería volverlo loco con esa clase de preguntas, se sentía acorralado de cierta manera.

-Lo que te ofrezco es... que puedes salir de aquí, pero sólo tú - Nezumi tragó saliva tratando de procesar sus palabras, casi pensó haber oído mal lo que el hombre le había dicho - A cambio de tu libertad, deberás traerme algo que necesito - prosiguió.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que aceptaré ser tu recadero? - dijo con molestia sabiendo que había algo más detrás de aquella propuesta- Jamás haré algo por ustedes.

- Creo que no me has dejado continuar - dijo divertido - Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir y también de ayudar a "esa rata". Si me traes lo que te pido tu amigo estará a salvo y serán libres de nuestra influencia. Pero si te niegas, puede que cosas horribles le pasen. En los últimos reportes que he recibido al parecer su condición física ha decaído, sería una lástima que siguiera en descenso - expresó esto último con un tono dramático.

- Bastardo - en un arranque de furia le tomó del cuello de la bata y Fennec rió - ¿Qué demonios le han hecho?

- Unas cuantas pruebas.

- ¡Dijeron que no le harían nada!

- De verdad crees que cumpliríamos - dijo con cinismo.

- Entonces no pienso ser parte de tu estúpido plan.

- Bueno tú eres quien decides, el reloj avanza y te quedas sin tiempo para decidir, no será mi culpa que sea muy tarde cuando hayas decidido.

- Maldito - unos guardias irrumpieron apresando a Nezumi estaba colérico, quería matar a golpes a ese tipo.

Lo vio retirarse con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba la bata.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? - escuchó a Rashi preguntarle - ¿Para qué haces ese trato con esa rata?

- No es la rata adecuada. Necesito a Diosa verdadera - Rashi frunció el ceño - Pero tranquilo sé que accederá.

- ¿Piensas cumplir con eso? Sabes bien que dejarles salir no es una opción.

- Lo sé, puede que le haya mentido pero esa rata debe saber dónde está la Diosa. Además a esa "falsa Diosa" no le podemos dejar con vida, sino echaría por tierra toda la investigación.

- Ha sido por tu estupidez que casi perdemos todo - recriminó Rashi.

- Créeme que no voy permitirme fallar.

- Mas te vale.

- ¿Tienes algo de tiempo? - preguntó.

- Para qué?

* * *

><p>Estaba asustado, su cuerpo aún temblaba, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar -incluso le picaban- de su cabeza aún no podía despejar aquellas imágenes tan horrorosas. ¿cómo era posible que hicieran algo tan horrible? se sentía terriblemente desorientado, tampoco podía creer que personas del gobierno aprobaran esos experimentos.<p>

Pero la peor parte no era aquello, sino que Nezumi con su canción los había matado. No pudo oírle pero supo que con su canto les había dado muerte, casi parecía inmutable mientras lo hacía, pero entonces eso le llevaba a pensar que Nezumi era "Silvana" ¿era el detonante? esas personas habían sufrido por su culpa.

_"Deben matarle y toda la humanidad estará a salvo"_

No, no podía pensar en eso. Debía estar mal, equivocado, Nezumi no podía ser esa persona, pero aún así recordó la horrible sensación de dolor que lo trajo hasta el MoonDrop.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Rashi que venía acompañado de aquel hombre pelinegro.

- Bien, Shion ¿cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó tomando sus anotaciones.

No respondió ¿qué quería que le respondiera?

- Vamos quita esa cara - Fennec se acercó trayendo una silla de ruedas ¿a dónde le pensaban llevar? - Venimos a darte un paseo.

- ¿Dónde está Nezumi? ¿qué le hicieron? - preguntó con dificultad.

Ambos hombres se miraron.

- Súbete a la silla y quédate calladito - ordenó Fennec. Shion sintió un escalofrío, sabía que por más que preguntara no le iban a responder. Era como si no tuviera voz para ellos.

Con torpeza se bajó de la cama como pudo, hubiera preferido ir caminando, pero estaba realmente agotado, se sintió mareado al apenas poner un pie en el suelo, debía ser por la falta de sangre, no tuvo más opción que sentarse en esa odiosa silla.

- Qué obediente eres "ratita"- dijo con una sonrisa. No le agradaba para nada que le llamara de esa manera, de cierta manera no le hacía sentirse humano, era como hubiera dejado de ser hace mucho. O más bien para ellos las demás personas no parecían ser iguales a ellos.

Salieron de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos, casi al otro extremo del pasillo se detuvieron en una habitación, parecía ser una común y corriente.

Dentro estaba igualmente decorada como la suya pero diferencia que en la camilla no estaba él sino...

- ¡Nezumi! - gritó.

Nezumi rápidamente giró su cabeza viendo a Shion llegar con esos tipos en aquella silla de ruedas. De haber querido se hubiera levantado pero esas malditas correas

sujetándole le impedían hacer algún movimiento, al parecer ese bastardo se había vengado de haber desarreglado su bata mandando a sus lacayos a someterle como mejor le

pareciera. Vio a Fennec acercándose a él.

- Ves, no somos tan malos - le susurró Fennec al oído, quiso burlarse en su cara, de donde le nacían esas ansias caritativas a aquel sujeto. Aquella era una sucia

treta, podía leer entre sus palabras. Shion se veía débil y pálido. Fennec volvió la vista a él y le susurró: "Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta"

Ambos científicos se marcharon dejándolos solos a ambos con un tiempo de media hora para poder hablar, aunque... ¿quién demonios podía conversar normalmente atado a

una camilla?

Shion permanecía quieto, apenas cerca de él, sus manos parecían temblar levemente.

- Esto... ha sido mi culpa - dijo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Shion...

Shion levantó el rostro mientras recitaba una disculpa. Se sentía tan afectado por lo que estaba ocurriendo y por la razón por la cual Nezumi estaba allí.

- No ha sido culpa tuya. ¿En principio que hacías allá? -se atrevió a preguntar ya que no tenía planeado que Shion fuese a esa estúpida campaña.

- Había pensado que si iba y hablaba con el doctor Rashi, quizás...

- Fuiste un ingenuo Shion - sentenció.

- Lo sé. Pero no quería que te hicieran algo.

-¡ Ja! creo que ambos pensamos lo mismo! - dijo fastidiado - Pero al final hemos caído como idiotas en su trampa.

Shion guardó silencio por unos segundos - Nezumi...

- Me viste ¿no es así? - dijo Nezumi sin siquiera mirarle - Viste lo que hice ¿no? Que maté a esas personas.

Shion se sobresaltó al oírle.

- Sé que es patético pero no tenía opción - habló Nezumi con claro arrepentimiento mientras ladeaba la cabeza para no mirarlo a los ojos - Hubiera preferido que no me

hubieras visto.

-Lo siento... - Shion intentó levantarse pero cayó rendido de vuelta a la silla. El pelinegro lo miró preocupado por la debilidad que presentaba.

-¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos?

-No importa - susurró. Hizo un último esfuerzo, moviendo la silla de ruedas más cerca de Nezumi - Entonces tú eres...

-Al parecer sí - miró al techo - Soy el detonante, "Silvana" - sus dientes crujieron.

Shion bajó la mirada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó su brazo y lo acercó al rostro de su novio, con lentitud acarició su mejilla.

-Lamento haberte involucrado. Debí haberlo resuelto yo solo desde un principio, así tú ya no...

-Shion, no te disculpes. Yo también quería protegerte por eso...- prefirió cortarse y no decir lo que seguía. Cómo tenía ganas de liberarse y entrelazar sus manos.

Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de su calor.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - miró de reojo las ataduras de Nezumi.

-Esperar, supongo, si es que vienen por nosotros... - de repente la propuesta de ese maldito de Fennec resonó en su cabeza. Claro que no podía obtener nada bueno de

esos sujetos, pero quizás sería su última oportunidad. Miró a Shion fijamente, tratando de adivinar que le pasaría al albino una vez que hiciera todo lo que Fennec le

pidiera. Al segundo negó con la cabeza. Prefería morir antes de hacer trato con esos bastardos - Inukashi y su padre saben de esto. Supongo que ahora están buscando

una manera de sacarnos de aquí- susurró lo último.

Shion lo observó sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí - usó todas sus fuerzas para deshacer el nudo de la atadura y seguido empezó a jadear - Tengo miedo, no sé qué piensan

hacer con nosotros.

Nezumi se apoyó de su brazo atado, ahora sí podría acariciar esa piel tan pálida con su mano liberada.

-Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

-Nezumi - tomó entre su mano la del otro, entrelazando sus dedos - Tú estabas atado a esa cama, es imposible que podamos ayudarnos mutuamente, sobre todo estando tanta

gente observándonos.

-Por el momento sé que no te tocarán - su voz sonó quebrada. Tenía miedo también. No podía imaginarse el momento posible en que lo obligaran a cantar para asesinar a

Shion - Trataré de convencerlos de que te dejen en paz.

El albino sonrió melancólico, casi perdiendo la credibilidad de esas palabras.

-También quiero que te liberen - pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Shion... necesitas ser fuerte.

El último afirmó con la cabeza lentamente al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Nezumi - sollozó, levantándose con cuidado para unir sus labios en un cálido y necesitado beso. Nezumi disfrutó el pequeño contacto, después de todo Shion

estaba muy cansado y él seguía amarrado de un brazo. Sin embargo el afecto fue lo suficiente para darle fortaleza.

-También te amo - dijo en un suave tono.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, produciendo un sonido chillante. Inmediatamente ambos se tensaron.

-¡Se terminó el tiempo! - exclamó Fennec con una sonrisa burlona - Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que las ratas intimen tanto, es un escenario algo desvergonzado

- expresó escandalizado.

Nezumi gruñó irritado y Shion arrugó su entreceja, preocupado.

El hombre se acercó con decisión y con un solo empujón obligó al albino a volver a sentarse.

-Finalizó la hora de visitas - lo llevó hasta la salida. Shion quería forcejear pero ese deseo quedó solo como eso: un pensamiento. Shion miró a Nezumi mientras era

llevado fuera. Nezumi quiso salir tras él y golpear a Rashi y a Fennec pero sólo pudo quedarse viendo a Shion desaparecer tras la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada y Nezumi quedó a solas con ese científico, éste estiró sus brazos.

-Bien, creo que te di suficiente tiempo para que lo pensaras... ¿Y, qué dices?

EL oji plata estuvo tentado de escupirle en el rostro. Lástima que no podía alzar más el rostro - Me niego.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero.

-No necesito saberlo. Ustedes no cumplieron con su promesa de no hacerle daño a Shion, sin embargo lo hicieron.

-Bueno, era necesario - se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza - el punto es que te traje a esa ratita para que vieras que está bien.

-¡¿Eso te parece bien?! - Fennec tomó asiento en una silla portátil que estaba recargada a la pared.

-Si no aceptas mi trato se pondrá peor... no entiendo por qué dudas. Tienes la oportunidad de salvarlo y te niegas.

Nezumi guardó silencio.

-De acuerdo, hablaré de todas formas... te doy tu libertad y mi promesa de no dañar más a tu amigo puesto que también lo liberaremos. Pero a cambio tendrás que traerme

lo que te pida.

-¿Y crees que voy a confiar en ti?

-En cuanto me traigas lo que quiero, te prometo que liberaré a tu amigo. Es más, será como un intercambio. Si no, tienes incluso la oportunidad de tomar un bastón y

golpearme en la cabeza - rió por su chiste. Nezumi vaciló, era una oferta demasiado piadosa para sujetos como esos.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga? - su voz apenas y fue audible. Fennec sonrió con descaro.

-Tráeme a la Diosa del escenario, entonces tú y tu noviecito estarán libres - sin darle tiempo de reprochar, aunque claro no lanzaba señales de querer hacerlo, salió

de la habitación dando un ligero portazo.

Nezumi no podría creer lo que oía... su madre a cambio de él y Shion.

¿Por qué el mundo estaba siempre en su contra?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz**

Nos alegra que ya estés bien! Pero ya cuídate ;) Si, queremos que las cosas se vuelvan más interesantes, ojalá logremos que te guste el capítulo. Bueno. gracias por comentar, que tengas un buen fin de semana! Besos!

**Sora**

Mujer! cómo te gusta hacernos sudar xDDD No te creas. Gracias por escribirnos! Y pues nos halaga mucho que siempre estés pensando en nuestra historia ;.; Disfruta mucho tus vacaciones. Te mandamos un besote!


	42. Chapter 42

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn Aún no salimos del abismo.

**Carlac94: **Disculpen el retraso Dx Olvidé que era jueves xDDDD

**Advertencias:**

Mas, más y más Drama, y angst para nuestros protagonistas, aun les falta mucho...

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLII**

"Secuencia"

* * *

><p>Según lo que se había planeado muy pronto partirían. Sin embargo Safu decidió hacer una última revisión a todo el contenido de la memoria por si encontraba algo más que pudiera ser de ayuda.<p>

Inukashi ya estaba desesperada. Necesitaban rescatar a Nezumi y a Shion, y la niña prodigio todavía se ponía a indagar por más carpetas. En sí se sentía celosa, casi no había servido en la búsqueda, solo dando sugerencias.

Karan y Elyurias estaba sentadas una junto a la otra, como reconfortándose de la desaparición de sus hijos. Su padre miraba atento cada movimiento de la castaña, aunque Inukashi podía afirmar que en sí no estaba entendiendo nada, solo estaba haciéndose el interesado.

Rió divertida ante eso.

Se levantó con parsimonia y tomó el control de televisión. Al menos eso calmaría los nervios de todos.

Cuando lo encendió estaban pasando las noticias, y como último recurso decidió dejarlo ahí. La voz del locutor atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, y ahora observaban el cuadrado con sumo interés.

_"Aún está desaparecida la Diosa del escenario: Elyurias"_

-¡Inukashi, súbele!

"Varios testigos afirman que el atentado de hace dos días fue planeado por un grupo terrorista, sin embargo la policía local no ha encontrado indicios para afirmar esta teoría... Me encuentro ahora mismo en el lugar de los hechos... Como podemos ver, el escenario donde la afamada cantante y actriz Elyurias estaba haciendo su contribución a la campaña, se encuentra en parte destruido, probablemente a la hora de evacuar a toda la gente que estaba ahí. Me encuentro con uno de los testigos: ¿Cómo está señor Frankie?"

_"Bien, muchas gracias"_

_"¿Podría decirnos que fue lo que pasó?"_

El hombre carraspeó.

_"Elyurias estaba cantando una canción tan bien conocida en una de sus obras cuando un joven del público comenzó a gritar. Estaba muy cerca de mí y pude ver como se retorcía en el suelo... Al segundo unos paramédicos se lo llevaron. Fue algo bastante extraño"_

-Está hablando de Shion - Karan se removió en su asiento. Safu prestó atención.

_"Justo después que el niño fue llevado, unos gritos me alarmaron, cuando volteé encontré que un gas interponía mi visión. Me quedé un tiempo esperando y cuando la neblina desapareció todos descubrimos que Elyurias había desaparecido"_

_"¿Qué me puede decir de ese joven? ¿Podría describirlo a él y al personal médico?"_

_"Era un chico albino... recuerdo que tenía los ojos rojos y una cicatriz en su mejilla, tenía alrededor de quince o dieciséis años... Esos hombres venían vestidos de bata blanca, pero no me fueron de confiar, sobre todo al ver cómo lo cargaban. Parecían más desesperados por salir de ahí que por ayudar al pobre joven" _

_"¿Usted cree que esas personas en bata blanca tuvieron que ver con el accidente?"_

_"Sí, estoy seguro"_

_"Muchas gracias, señor Frankie... como últimas noticias nos acaban de informar que el Alcalde de la ciudad va a dar un anuncio en un par de días, en el centro de la ciudad, con motivo del incidente. Sin más vayamos a las noticias en deportes"_

-¿Por qué va a hablar el Alcalde y dos días después? - Rikiga preguntó. Su hija cambió el canal.

-Tengo una idea... ¿por qué no dejamos que la televisión nos entreviste? Podríamos mencionar a Moon Drop - sugirió Inukashi.

-No estoy seguro... me preocupa la intervención del Alcalde... ¿por qué va a esperar hasta dentro de dos días? ¿Qué espera hacer ese día?

-... Pero en dos días es el festival de Primavera.

- El día de la Inauguración de la ciudad ¿no? - dijo Karan meditando.

- ¿Ocurre algo con ese día? - preguntó Elyurias al desubicada, había vivido un largo tiempo en No.6 pero no había sido muy apegada a las tradiciones y desconocía lo que ocurría realmente allí.

- Fue cerca de esas fechas... - la voz de Karan fue bajando el volumen - Fue cuando Shion fue infectado con ese virus.

Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo Safu quien desconocía los detalles.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que volverán a hacer lo mismo? - dijo Inukashi con fastidio.

- ¿Pero por qué esperar hasta ese día? - Rikiga trató de meditar.

- Quizás no está terminado lo que ellos quieren, ¿no? ese virus... - dijo Elyurias quien trataba de recordar algo que fuese de utilidad.

- Puede ser, pero...

- Es por la primavera - dijo Karan - La mejor manera de propagar el virus serían esas abejas. Nadie notaría si fuese muy tarde.

- ¿Pero por qué usar abejas? - dijo hastiada Inukashi.

- Es sencillo - Safu se dignó a hablar - Las abejas están inactivas durante el invierno pero al comienzo de la primavera suelen verse comúnmente, además sería una vía fácil de propagar el virus, con una sola picadura... - se calló de pronto al ver a los adultos tan callados viéndola fijamente.

- Entonces no hay tiempo... - dijo Elyurias casi angustiada.

- ¡El plan funcionará! - gritó Inukashi. Safu sonrió ante la actitud tan segura de Inukashi, sabía que quizás tendría algo de miedo, pero ese plan era lo único que tenían, nada podía fallarles.

La ventaja estaba de su lado puesto que Elyurias estaba con ellos, ella era el detonante y sin ella era imposible que el virus se activase, pero que hacía si habían encontrado otra manera de activarle. Rogaba que así no fuese, puesto que en lo poco que había visto en esos archivos las ondas sonoras que podrían producir la voz de Elyurias eran una clave perfecta e irreproducible que existía.

Tenían como otro punto a su favor que las compuertas del desagüe serían abiertas por mantenimiento un día antes del día fijado para la aparición del alcalde lo que les daba un poco más de tiempo.

_"Sólo espera un poco más Shion, aguanta"_

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces?<p>

- Ni loco - aún podía estar tranquilo de que su madre no hubiera sido encontrada, de seguro Rikiga se había encargado de ello y lo agradecía, pero eso ponía más exasperantes a esos tipos.

- Ya veo - Fennec se levantó de la silla - Espero que ese último beso te haya gustado - se dirigió a la puerta.

Maldijo para sus adentro y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- Tu ganas - siseó - Pero te juro que si le haces algo más a Shion, te mataré.

- Vaya respuesta... - Fennec se dio media vuelta y le sonrió - Pero estoy complacido de que aceptaras.

- ¿Cuándo saldré?

- Quizás en unos días... - Nezumi frunció el ceño - Pero no cuento con mucho tiempo así que prepararé todo para que salgas ahora. Alguna pregunta.

- Sólo una.

- Adelante.

- ¿Para qué la quieres a ella?

Fennec sonrió - Deberías saberlo... Necesito que la Diosa cante para nosotros.

- ¿No están conformes conmigo, acaso?

- No es eso, pero tú voz no es la adecuada. Aunque debo decir que es algo muy interesante esa habilidad que tienes - sonrió con sorna.

-¿A qué te refieres? - trató de hacer que le respondiera pero Fennec se marchó sin decirle nada.

El albino miró por enésima vez la puerta, esperando a que fuera abierta y de casualidad Nezumi entrara por ésta, pero nada eso sucedió, sería demasiado irreal si sucedía.

Lanzó un suspiro, estaba harto de estar en ese lugar y más de no poder hacer nada para auxiliar a Nezumi y toda la gente que seguramente seguiría apareciendo como ratones de experimentos.

Palmeó la cama, estaba tan agotado que pronto se quedaría dormido sin importarle que pasara en su entorno; pero aún tenía suficiente voluntad para mantenerse consciente. Necesitaba noticias y la única forma de obtenerlas, aunque le molestase en gran parte, era recibir las visitas desagradables de Rashi y Fennec, pero estos parecían haberse olvidado de su existencia.

Casi quiso reír al pensar eso. Como si pudieran olvidarlo... aunque tal vez ya no le era útil.

Se levantó, lanzando un pequeño quejido al sentir su cabeza punzar; aún no se recuperaba del todo pero adolorido pudo caminar hasta la puerta. Tenía un extraño presentimiento o esperanza de que ésta estaría abierta.

Error. Quizás estaba perdiendo la razón.

Volvió a su cama sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a descender. Estaba desesperado.

* * *

><p>-Te tengo buenas noticias, la rata negra ha aceptado.<p>

-Eres un idiota al depender de ellos - Rashi cerró la puerta para que nadie los escuchase - como si realmente fuera a entregar a su madre a cambio del niño.

-Está tan desesperado que no lo dudo - hizo un ligero puchero. Odiaba cuando Rashi lo subestimaba y lo hacía menos - Y no soy idiota, es una buena idea y yo he aportado más para solucionar nuestros problemas que tú.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si llega con la policía o armado? Genio...

-Mataré a su amigo - exclamó seguro, perturbando al mayor - No vacilaré en el momento. Si a la rata se le ocurre traicionarme asesinaré a su novio en su cara.

-Y después estaremos arruinados.

-Te preocupas demasiado, olvidas que tenemos el apoyo del Alcalde. En este momento debe estar escribiendo su discurso para el viernes.

Rashi suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuándo lo liberarás?

-En unas dos horas o más.

-Bien, haz lo quieras - abrió la puerta luego de fulminarlo con la mirada - Y no me molestes más, tengo trabajo.

-Suerte con ese virus - otra mirada asesina y ni aún así aprendía a cerrar la boca.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió al laboratorio donde, en la puerta, un empleado parecía esperarlo ansioso. Éste hizo una reverencia y con discreción le pidió que lo acompañara. Rashi comprendió que algo había ocurrido con el experimento. La puerta fue cerrada con suavidad y también se puso el seguro para que no entrara otro personal. El doctor se acercó hasta los microscopios.

-Señor, no importa cuánto aumentemos el virus, las defensas de ese niño parecen destruirlo.

-No hay más que se pueda hacer - suspiró, tratando de controlar esa ansiedad y molestia - Basta de experimentos, terminen el virus y empiecen con el paso cuatro.

-Pero, podríamos mejorarlo.

-Necesitarían más sangre y mi contenedor se está quedando sin ésta... además lo queremos vivo.

-Es una rata, para eso sirve - Rashi miró iracundo al sujeto y éste guardó silencio.

Nuevas órdenes se empezaron a escuchar. Ya nada se podía hacer para mejorar el virus y el tiempo solo dictaba que ya se necesitaba depositar en las abejas.

Al menos el día de primavera sería recordado toda la historia.

La luna era lo único que iluminaba su habitación. Al menos con la presencia de ésta, observándolo desde lo alto, logró calmarse y descansar un poco. Sin embargo pronto su puerta fue abierta, poniéndolo nuevamente alerta y haciéndolo levantarse de un brinco para mirar a su nuevo visitante.

Rashi le sonreía y con un chasquido de dedos entendió que ya era hora.

Hora de ser libre... al menos así rescataría a Shion.

Fue acompañado hasta la salida de Moon Drop y durante todo el transcurso su mente no abarcaba otro tema que no fuera una estrategia para rescatar al albino e impedir que su madre se viera involucrada con ellos.

-Bonita noche, ¿no? - escuchó al hombre hablar pero no contestó - ¿Estás enojado porque serás liberado? Yo me pondría feliz.

-Cállate - Fennec se carcajeó.

Llegaron a la puerta, Nezumi iba a cruzar pero una mano en su hombro lo impidió. El rostro de Fennec era peligroso.

-Ya sabes nuestro trato. La diosa a cambio de tu noviecito... si me traicionas: si llegas con un arma o no traes a la Diosa mañana a primera hora, juro que asesinaré a esa rata blanca a sangre fría - Nezumi tembló - Lo haré sufrir como no tienes idea, imaginaré que es tu rostro y bañaré en sangre hasta que muera; así que será mejor cumplas con tu parte del trato.

El pelinegro afirmó con lentitud, temeroso de que esa amenaza realmente se cumpliera y, luego de mirar nuevamente esos ojos poco iluminados por la luna, se dio cuenta que la vida de Shion realmente dependía de su decisión.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nezumi realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Apenas estaba cubierto con ropa decente, hubiera sido muy descarado dejarlo allí con el vestido, agradecía que nadie estuviera por allí para verle en ese estado tan deplorable, tenía un suéter amarillo y un pantalón rasgado y un par de botas, que no se quería preguntar de donde habían salido.

Estaba casi desorientado como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba. Tenía veinticuatro horas para tomar una decisión. Vio hacia atrás no había nadie detrás de él, eso le calmó un poco, ¿a dónde iría primero? ¿A su casa? No ahí no podía ir si no había dado con su madre seguramente era que estaba a salvo, tenía que ir con Rikiga.

Trató de recordar aquella dirección...

- Disculpe señor, pero no es mejor que vaya un equipo de seguridad para verificar que cumpla el objetivo .

- No será necesario. Cumplirá.

Estaba completamente sólo, por la lluvia no había nadie en las calles, apenas podía ver uno que otro vehículo. La lluvia había mojado en menos de cinco minutos la ropa por completo haciéndole sentir el duro frío.

Apenas podía coordinar sus movimientos, ésta noche parecía ser la más fría. Vio con algo de desdén el reloj en el cruce junto a la fecha que le dio al menos la idea de cuántos días habían pasado.

Cinco miserables días, casi quiso reírse de aquello, sentía que era una odisea estar encerrado en ese lugar sin percatarse cuantos días habían pasado. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que esos sujetos tuvieran listo ese virus, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido y lento a la vez.

Algo descuidado fue al pisar una hoja de publicidad haciéndole caer contra el suelo, solo fue un molestia, ni dolorosa le había resultado la caída, pero su cuerpo parecía entumecido y dispuesto a rendirse en ese momento.

-Shion... - el nombre del albino se escapó de sus labios.

_"Nezumi, te amo"_

Se sintió algo tonto de recordar aquellas palabras que parecían tan cálidas que quemaban en su interior, sintiendo de pronto como el líquido salado de sus ojos se confundía con las gotas de lluvia.

Quería que esta pesadilla se acabara, volver a estar con Shion bajo los árboles del patio del instituto, viendo la molesta cara de Safu, incluso las situaciones incomodas que Ann provocaba lucían más agradables a todo esto.

- Nezumi...- la voz de Shion inundó sus sentidos.

Levanto la vista viendo como Shion le sonría, su expresión era tan cálida como siempre, estaba allí frente a él con su uniforme de instituto, la calle había desaparecido y las hojas de los árboles habían vuelto al tiempo que la lluvia había desaparecido.

- Nezumi, despierta, es hora de volver a clases, no oyes la campana.

De pronto oyó el horrible pitido de la bocina de un automóvil.

Estaba soñando despierto, vio con algo cansancio el tránsito de los vehículos.

Debía seguir, no tenía tiempo para quedarse allí soñando. A menos que quisiera morir.

* * *

><p>- ¿A dónde piensas ir?<p>

- Voy a mi casa, no puedo permanecer aquí todo el tiempo encerrada - estaba ganándole la desesperación.

- ¿Acaso no estás pensado? - casi gritó Rikiga - Si te atrapan todo estará perdido.

- ¡Pero no puedo esperar aquí para siempre!

Todos estaban parados frente a la puerta viendo como Elyurias suplicaba por marcharse.

- Por favor, tan solo ten algo más de paciencia - Karan se acercó.

- Pero...

El sonido de un trueno resonó en el exterior sobresaltando a los presentes.

- Vea, es mejor que no salga, parece que habrá una tormenta allá afuera.

Ella suspiró y desistió de su intento de salir. Era un horrible sonido como si presagiara lo peor.

Safu e Inukashi estaban intranquilas, los adultos parecían algo tensos y nadie solía intercambiar palabras más allá del plan que se estaba elaborando. Aparte de eso había tenido que llamar a su familia para inventarse alguna mentira que sus padres pudieran creerse: "Se quedaba por unos días a realizar un trabajo en casa de una amiga"

Safu vio a Inukashi suspirar.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - parecía estar algo decaída cuando siempre parecía ser tan enérgica e imperturbable.

- No es nada.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que no nos llevamos bien pero... al menos quisiera que ahora tratásemos de llevarnos bien, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo no te juzgaré.

Inukashi casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, era una imagen de lo más retorcida. Safu, esa niña odiosa estaba siendo... amigable... claro que comprendía bien que esa mocosa había cambiado un poco.

- Sólo extraño a mis perros.

- Ya veo...

- Pero supongo que si quiero volver a verlos tendremos que salir con vida de esto.

- Claro que saldremos con vida. Cuando haya pasado el Día de la Fundación todo seguirá como siempre y podrás volver con ellos.

Inukashi sonrió, ni ella lo hubiera dicho mejor.

-Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos. Ese idiota de Nezumi ha ido tan lejos por Shion. De verdad es afortunado...- expresó con simpleza - Aún recuerdo cuando me fue a pedir ayuda para esto, es un tonto.

- Tienes razón es un tonto, pero... me siento mal por haberle dicho muchas cosas terribles, al final era él quien se estaba sacrificando por Shion, mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, es totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba.

_"Se me viene el mundo abajo"_

De cierta manera comprendía el comportamiento tan solitario de Nezumi y a vez angustioso, estaba jugándose la vida por Shion.

Siempre pensó que aquello había sido una treta, que él destino le había hecho una mala jugada dejando que Nezumi se ganara la atención de Shion, que no era justo, pero Shion realmente estaba feliz a su lado...

_"Safu, yo quiero a Nezumi. De verdad lo siento"_

Aquellas palabras habían sido como un puñal doloroso para ella, Shion era la persona que más amaba, ella haría lo posible para rescatarle, esperaba que Nezumi no permitiera que nada malo le pasara.

Ambas estaban asomadas por ventana viendo como la calle estaba hecha un caudal de agua.

- Nunca había llovido tan fuerte.

- Así es, pero... me preocupa que esto pueda afectar el plan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quizás el sistema de drenaje de ese lugar se saturaría, y nuestra vía de acceso estaría obstruida.

- Menuda mierda.

De repente ambas se sobresaltaron, un golpe seco que resonaba en la puerta principal les había asustado.

- Será el viento.

De pronto las luces se apagaron.

- ¿Un corte de luz?

El sonido se volvió un poco más claro. Ambas se miraron a los ojos dudando en acercarse a la puerta.

- Espera - Inukashi le detuvo antes de tomara la perilla. Se asomó por la ventana viendo a un extraño sujeto en harapos, era alguien totalmente desconocido para ella.

- ¿Quién es?

- No sé. Mejor no abras.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿quien toca la puerta? - Rikiga se acercó.

- No lo sé.

El sonido se volvió a reanudar.

- Yo abriré - dijo Rikiga acercándose cuidadosamente a la puerta.

Ambas curiosas permanecieron cerca.

- Pero si eres...

Rápidamente Rikiga se hizo a un lado y el incógnito entró con dificultad. Safu e Inukashi se mantuvieron a una distancia moderada, algo les decía, tal vez por la presentación del sujeto, que era una persona peligrosa.

El hombre tembló ligeramente y solo así Rikiga pareció reaccionar, cerrando la puerta nuevamente con llave.

La luz aún no habia regresado por lo que a oscuras logró caminar hasta el sillón, donde se lanzó a éste sin importarle quién lo miraba y se abrazó a sí mismo siento el frío calarle hasta los huesos.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?, ¿dónde estabas? - el mayor se acercó preocupado, ignorando la condición del visitante que si no recibía calor pronto entraría en un estado de hipotermia.

-Papá, ¿quién es este sujeto?

-Vaya forma de... recibirme - casi quería burlarse de la cara asombrada de Inukashi pero tenía demasiado frío como para mover los músculos de su rostro -Maldita sea Rikiga... tráeme algo...

El susodicho pareció salir de su trance, por lo que corrió hacia la recámara para buscar algo con que tapar a ese pobre adolescente. Mientras Inukashi se acercó de forma amenazadora.

-Nezumi, ¿cómo diablos escapaste? - ante la mención del peli negro, Safu también se acercó extrañada, ahora comprendiendo la razón porque que Rikiga le había abierto la puerta sin vacilar. El otro levantó el rostro y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana a su espalda, la castaña lo identificó.

-¿Dónde está Shion? - fue la pregunta certera que le hizo pero recibió una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar.

Rikiga regresó con una manta y ante tanto escándalo Elyurias y Karan ingresaron a la sala con un par de velas.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? -ambas miraron hacia el sillón. La cantante muy impresionada corrió hasta su hijo para acobijarlo en sus brazos - Dios mío, ¡Nezumi!... gracias al cielo estás bien.

El chico, avergonzado, se apartó con lentitud. Ahora Karan lo miraba con tristeza.

-Por favor... dime que Shion está a salvo - Nezumi bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, sin comprender que esa acción solo desató en la pobre madre una histeria incontrolable.

-¡Tranquilízate, Karan! - Rikiga se acercó a abrazarla - Maldita sea, Nezumi, explícate.

-Él sigue en Moon Drop - entre líneas se entendía que seguía vivo por lo que Karan logró tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo es que tú escapaste? - Safu le interrogó con seriedad. Nezumi se debatió en por qué esa mocosa estaba ahí; bueno debió suponerlo luego de ver como se llevaban a Shion. Le molestaba su presencia, sí, pero nada que no supiera cómo manejar.

Ahora el dilema era en sí decir la verdad o no.

No podía confesar que era parte de un trato y decirle a su madre que tenía que llevarla hasta ese lugar para lograr que liberarán a Shion, no se atrevía.

Tomó la manta y se envolvió con ésta con más fuerza... tenía que pensar y rápido, buscar una respuesta lógica pero al final parecía que la única solución era decir la verdad. No lo juzgarían por eso... ¿o sí?

-Ellos se dieron cuenta piensan que soy el detonante, pero aún asi parece que no les basta conmigo - miró a su madre, esperando que a esas alturas supiera de lo que estaba hablando -Saben que eres tú.

Elyurias tragó saliva.

-No entiendo por qué te liberarían, teniendo en cuenta que podrías informar a las autoridades sobre sus planes - la amiga de Shion concluyó, recibiendo una mueca de desagrado por parte del confesante - ¿Qué tienes que decirnos, Nezumi?

Ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia él.

"Maldita mocosa genio" pensó, lanzando un suspiro para revelar tanto su desprecio.

-Fennec - ante el nombre Elyurias se tensó - Sugirió hacer un trato, además sabe que no contactaría con las autoridades ya que están bajo influencia.

Inukashi bufó - Nada bueno se puede sacar de hacer tratos con esa gente, eres un idiota Nezumi si le hiciste caso.

Nezumi se mordió el labio -¡No entiendes! - la calló con la mirada, a todos - No sabes nada de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro... tenía que pensar en una solución y fue lo único que tenía mi disposición. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes, escuchar su plan antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - estaba al borde de cordura, aún tenía las imágenes mentales de aquellas personas arrastrándolo a un horrible ambiente de locura, era algo de lo cual no se podía deshacer fácilmente, así como la imagen frágil de Shion en manos de esos sujetos, todo lo que estaba haciendo ahora era producto de su desesperación y la razón por la cual no había sido tan fuerte como para proteger a Shion.

-¿Cu-Cuál era el trato, hijo? - le preguntó Elyurias tratando de mantener la calma en su voz.

-... Eso no puedo decirles.

La diosa perdió fuerzas y los demás presentes deformaron sus rostros.

-... De cualquier forma, es buena idea que te digamos nuestro plan.

-Esperen, ¿cómo saben que el trato no es hacernos hablar? ¿Qué tal si tiene un micrófono o cámara escondida y a los locos en bata escuchando nuestra plática? - Inukashi interrumpió. Nezumi casi quería caerse de espaldas.

Ahora todos desconfiaban de él. Aunque no era para menos.

-¡Ah demonios! No tengo ninguna cámara o micrófono, crees que de verdad le importe lo que podamos hacer ahora. Tan solo piénsenlo, ellos ni siquiera sabían que están moviendo fichas.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar - ahora la discusión era entre la cuidadora de perros y la rata. La primera exhaló aire y relajó sus músculos - Entonces si no es eso, supongo no te molestaría decirnos que has pactado con ese hombre.

Nezumi frunció la entreceja, mirando de reojo a su madre.

-Eso es entre Fennec y yo - masculló seriamente.

-Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles Nezumi, no te pasará nada si nos dices.

-No lo haré - la chica siguió hablando y Nezumi estaba perdiendo la calma y cordura.

-Podríamos ayudarte, podríamos idear un plan para no acceder a sus peticiones - Karan sugirió recibiendo sonrisas de apoyo - No tendríamos que sacrificar nada - apretó su mandíbula con fuerza de la tensión que le producían sus dulces palabras.

-¡ Creen que es tan sencillo!¡Si no cumplo con el trato ese sujeto matará a Shion! - silencio... en definitiva no debió decir eso. Ahora miró a Karan, la mujer se tornó pálida y casi iba a caer si no fuera porque Rikiga la sujetó con fuerza.

Había estallado. No sabía qué hacer... casi tenía ganas de llorar por no saber cómo salvar a su madre y a Shion al mismo tiempo.

Era como si Fennec hubiera colocado en una balanza dos cosas importantes para él.

Minutos después Rikiga rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuánto tienes para cumplir con el trato?

-Veinticuatro horas.

-Con eso es suficiente... Pasado mañana se abrirán el drenaje e ingresaremos por ahí - miró a Safu, quién afirmaba con la cabeza. Nezumi miró la acción confundido - Ahí nos dividiremos. Safu e Inukashi irán al cuarto de sistemas de Moon Drop, intenten lo más que puedan acceder a la computadora, descargar la información del virus, eliminar todo lo sobrante y tenernos a la mano el acceso por todas las entradas del edificio - ambas afirmaron.

-Nosotros buscaremos a Shion - ambas mujeres afirmaron - Nezumi... tú tienes hasta mañana para hacer lo que sea que tienes que hacer, con tal de salvar a Shion... cuando termines te buscaremos también.

El pelinegro bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños. ¿Cómo decirles que para eso necesitaba a su madre?

-Ojalá tuviera una bazuca, así destruiríamos esa base de datos con mayor rapidez - Inukashi exclamó soñadora. Safu la miró divertida.

-Sé cómo pueden encontrar a Shion con mayor rapidez - todos miraron a Nezumi sorprendidos y expectativos, éste sonrió arrogante - Creo que es hora de de que ustedes hagan algo útil por primera vez en su vida.

Los ratoncitos chillaron al sentirse observados.

- Ellos se encargaran de guiarles.

- ¡Ja ! ¿un trío de ratas?- Inukashi se burló.

Los ratoncitos chillaron, dando a entender que estaban enojados.

- Al menos serán más útiles que tus perros - dijo con burla e Inukashi se molestó - Ellos conocen el lugar. Les he hecho recorrerlo días antes. Considéralos una ventaja - explicó.

Así era, había entrenado a esos ratones para se infiltraran hasta en el hueco más pequeño de ese lugar, confiaba plenamente en ellos.

- Es algo absurdo - dijo Safu incrédula.

- Tú dirás... - dijo con desgano, ya se estaba hartando.

Su madre estaba viendo tan sorprendida a los roedores. La verdad no podía creer las cosas que ocurrían a sus espaldas.

Se sentía tan contenta de que Nezumi estuviera allí, hubiera logrado escapar, pero no todo era bueno, Shion seguía allá, la persona más importante para su hijo, además desconocía que trato hubiera hecho con esa gente.

Vio el aspecto tan desaliñado de Nezumi mientras peleaba con Inukashi y Safu, estaba aún empapado por la lluvia habían pasado más de cinco días pero los sentía como semanas.

- Nezumi ¿no sería mejor que te cambies esa ropa mojada? - dijo algo inquieta.

Nezumi le miró casi burlón.

- No sé, debería, pero no tengo ropa y no me quedaré desnudo hasta que éstos harapos se sequen.

Era cierto, además no podía volver al departamento.

- Tranquila yo tengo algo de ropa aquí, es ropa algo vieja pero servirá para que se vista.

Nezumi miró sin emoción alguna a Rikiga. Se levantó con pesadez mientras se dirigía a darse un baño y cambiarse aquella ropa.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Safu algo confusa - Shion sigue allá pero ¿qué ha hecho Nezumi para que le dejen salir?

- Lo mejor será no preguntarle - dijo Karan, aún sentía algo de temor de pudiera pasarle algo a Shion.

- ¿Pero cómo...?

- Safu, ¿verdad? - Elyurias le llamó por su nombre - Por favor, confiemos en Nezumi, él no va a permitir que nada le pase a Shion - ella confiaba plenamente en él.

Safu quiso rechistar pero Karan le miró de manera comprensiva, haciéndole entender que confiara en él. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta rabia por no haber sido Shion quien fuera el que escapase, tendía a dudar de lo que habría pasado durante esos cinco días.

Al poco rato apareció Nezumi con una camisa manga corta azul claro, y también como si fuese un acto de magia la luz había vuelto, por lo que las velas ya no eran necesarias.

Enseguida sus miradas se dirigieron al aspecto de Nezumi, no habían podido visualizarlo bien ya que la oscuridad no se los permitía pero enseguida Safu pudo mirar las marcas oscuras en sus muñecas y varios puntos rojos en la altura del antebrazo, su labio estaba partido y en su rostro algún moretón que suponía que era de un golpe muy fuerte.

- Tus manos - ella susurró.

- No es nada - dijo imperturbable, sabía que se iban a dar cuenta, aunque hubiera preferido dejarlo todo en la oscuridad.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Elyurias casi se desmaya.

- Ya dije que no era nada.

- ¿Pero qué te han hecho?

Prefirió ignorar los reclamos de su madre. Rikiga se acercó tomándole del brazo examinándole.

- Te han sacado sangre, ¿para qué?

Nezumi se soltó del agarre.

- Según ellos para investigar.

- ¿Qué pasó con el desarrollo del virus? - Rikiga iba al grano con sus preguntas.

- Ellos tienen fecha límite para el día de la ciudad, el alcalde es el principal patrocinante - dijo con burla - Desconozco si está terminado pero por lo que vi es muy agresivo. Ellos saben que tengo una habilidad como la de Silvana.

Todos le miraron algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Que tu qué? - Rikiga se llevó las manos a la cabeza, nadie parecía comprender nada, pero ni el mismo Nezumi estaba seguro de lo que pasaba con él.

- Explícate - dijo Safu quien trataba de ordenar todo dentro de su mente.

Nezumi bufó pero procedió a hablar - Al parecer mi voz es capaz de activar el virus - evitó detalles de la prueba.

- No puede ser - Elyurias dio un paso atrás algo temblorosa.

Nezumi miró fijamente a su madre - Madre, tu deberías saber mejor que yo que es lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Cómo demonios es que tengo esa habilidad que ellos necesitan? ¿Qué demonios hay en mi cuerpo?

Ella trató de calmarse, pensaba que solamente era ella quien debió tener aquella extraña habilidad, ¿por qué Rou involucraría a Nezumi también?

Ella tragó saliva tratando de no perder la calma- Es por aquella vez... cuando eras pequeño, te enfermaste, estaba algo desesperada ya que era una gripe muy fuerte, así que fui a casa de tu Padrino ya que él siempre trabajaba con insumos médicos, él había accedido a tratarte colocándote un medicamento que te sanaría de inmediato, así que desesperada accedí a que te lo pusieran... pero ha sido mi culpa, nunca supe que fue lo que realmente te había inyectado, y él me dijo que me daría el mismo medicamento.

Nezumi masculló algunas maldiciones algo bajo.

- Lo siento, la verdad yo no quise que te convirtieras en algo como esto.

Nezumi sabía lo aterrada que estaba su madre, no tenía la culpa después de todo ella había querido lo mejor para él, pero casi pudo aplaudir lo astuto que había sido Rou para haberles impuesto tan horrible destino. De cierta manera no se sentía humano era casi como si fuese un arma, su madre estaba convertida en lo mismo que él, pero la razón por la que quizás su voz fuese más potente o le necesitaran a ambos esa gente del laboratorio debían saberlo.

Lanzó un suspiro, era inevitable. Aunque más curiosidad le daba el saber qué planeaba exactamente Rou al involucrarlos. Según él era para que no se activara el virus, pero debió prever que descubrirían la identidad de Silvana, sobre todo siendo un hombre tan inteligente y precavido. Nada tenía sentido, a menos que tuviera un plan bajo las mangas... ¿por qué los inyectaría a ambos cuando lo que quería evitar era la expansión del virus? Lo más lógico era que solo hubiera un detonador pero en vez de eso eran su madre y él... debía encontrar esa relación.

Miró a su madre de reojo y luego a Rikiga, mientras ordenaba todas sus ideas en su mente.

-¿Dónde quedó el diario de Rou?

Karan alzó la mirada y compartió la misma interrogante con Rikiga. Éste último puso una mano en su mentón.

-No estoy seguro, ¿no te lo quedaste tú?

Nezumi lo pensó. Maldito diario, justo cuando más lo necesitaban no estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Nezumi?

-Pensé que Rou nos podría dar una idea.

Rikiga frunció la entreceja.

-¿Descubriste algo?

-Me parece extraño que creara dos detonantes cuando lo que quería era evitar que el virus se completase. Solo les está dando ventaja. Pensé que existía una razón para eso, que lo ignoramos y que seguramente está en su diario.

El mayor recapacitó, interesado en la premisa de Nezumi. Rápidamente buscó en sus recuerdos y observó a Inukashi para que lo ayudase pero ésta parecía igual de perdida.

-... Lo buscaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

**Eiriz**

xDDD No es frustrante... bueno sí. Pensábamos que no nos dejarías reviews Dx O bueno ojalá te guste la continuación y que sea todavía más frustrante xDD Te mandamos un besote!

**Sora**

Sinceramente tampoco me acuerdo xDD Pero siempre nos alegra leerte. Qué bueno que ya puedas descansar! Que te guste la continuación, muchos besos!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn disculpen lo cortito ;.;

**Carlac94: **Sin comentarios Dx

**Advertencias:**

Lotes de drama

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLIII**

"Preludio"

* * *

><p>Con jadeos dolorosos y el sudando, fue como despertó, luego de tener un horripilante sueño sobre destrucción, gritos y muerte en No.6 donde él era espectador de una masacre terrible y no podía hacer nada para ayudar a toda esa gente.<p>

Miró su entorno desubicado, percibiendo solamente oscuridad. Afiló la mirada, visualizando líneas, contornos, espacios, muebles... todo en esa penumbra agonizante. Hizo memoria, aún seguía en Moon Drop y no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedó dormido.

Tenía preguntas, muchas sobre Nezumi, él mismo y el tiempo en el que estaba.

Histérico se sentó en su cama ¿qué tal si se había quedado dormido mientras la ciudad era atacada? Extraños temblores en su cuerpo lo hicieron abrazarse a sí mismo.

-Calma Shion - se dijo a sí mismo con voz áspera - Seguramente no han pasado ni cuatro horas... me hubieran dicho algo.

Un poco más tranquilo, se puso de pie lentamente, tenía la garganta reseca y como instinto de supervivencia fue a buscar un poco de agua, incluso se conformaba con agua de la llave. En su camino tropezó con algunas cosas; se sentía terriblemente cansado y adolorido, su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento y sus piernas no resistirían recorrer mucho trayecto.

Sintió el agua bajar deliciosamente por su garganta, proporcionándole éxtasis y tranquilidad. Lástima que no había luz porque así podría por lo menos ver su rostro. A esas alturas ya ni recordaba cómo era, tan solo venía a él la imagen de alguien de cabello blanco con ojos rojos y una cicatriz; y todo por las descripciones que escuchaba de la gente; pero su nariz, cejas, rostro, cuello, tono de piel... todo estaba en blanco.

Su madre parecía borrosa, y al contrario de ella Nezumi estaba muy claro. Rió nostálgico ante sus pensamientos. Como ansiaba verlos de nuevo...

Con la misma lentitud y dificultad, regresó a su cama donde casi se aventó; su cabeza chocó fuertemente con la almohada pero poco pareció importarle. Estaba muy cansado.

Lo único que esperaba era que aquél sueño fuera precisamente eso: una fantasía; y no una especie de premonición.

* * *

><p>Karan miró el reloj colgado en la pared, ya casi era media noche y con todo ese embrollo no había tenido tiempo de descansar y vaya que lo necesitaba; aunque aseguraba no podría dormir con tanta angustia de por medio. Lanzó un suspiro y a su vez Inukashi bostezó.<p>

Inmediatamente todos se contagiaron la fatiga, lanzando bostezos involuntarios.

-Ya es tarde - Rikiga exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - Durmamos un poco, mañana necesitaremos energías para continuar.

Todos compartieron miradas, indecisos de qué lugar tomar para descansar.

-Hay dos habitaciones arriba y tenemos la sala, que es muy amplia. Karan y Elyurias podrían dormir en una y Safu e Inukashi en otra. Nosotros dormiremos aquí.

Nezumi se encogió de hombros. Las mujeres se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza. Al segundo la planta abaja había quedado sola salvo por dos hombres. Rápidamente Rikiga buscó una sábana para él y después la casa quedó en un silencio extremo que hasta parecía deshabitada.

* * *

><p>Simplemente le era imposible pegar un ojo. Tenía que confiar que Shion estaría bien, no podía fallar, pero tampoco quería entregar a su madre. Casi sintió una terrible ira apoderarse de él, detestaba a ese hombre por haber hecho trizas su vida y la de Shion. Al final nada de ayuda había encontrado en ese diario.<p>

Se preguntaba si Shion estaría durmiendo, ¿con qué estaría soñando? o más bien ¿tendría pesadillas?. Tenía que tomar una decisión en ese tiempo, aunque todos parecían haber preparado todo cuidadosamente, él mantenía su plan alternativo, su prioridad era Shion pero arriesgar a su madre era algo que iba más allá, simplemente no podía elegir, entre ella y Shion, ambos eran importantes para él.

El sonido de los ronquidos le hizo volver a aquella oscura habitación, debía dormir al menos para pensar con claridad.

_"Muy mal, sabes lo que ocurriría si no cumplías"_

Aquel hombre sostenía a Shion del cuello por la espalda casi asfixiándole mientras luchaba por tomar algo de aire y alcanzarle al tiempo que gritaba desesperadamente su nombre.

Quería hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, gritarle que se detuviera pero el hombre sonrió sacando un arma y posándola a la cabeza de Shion. Quiso correr a golpearle pero su cuerpo no se movió, desesperado vio al hombre decirle: _"Qué lástima"_ y el sonido del arma accionarse viendo como el cuerpo de Shion dejaba de moverse en los brazos de aquel hombre y caía pesadamente al suelo comenzando a deja un manto carmesí en el suelo.

Se despertó de golpe con su corazón palpitándole descontroladamente y la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo tembló con temor. Había amanecido, casi era abrumador poder ver la luz del sol filtrarse entre las persianas, el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Se dio cuenta de que Rikiga ya no estaba en la habitación, pudiendo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

De pronto oyó la puerta abrirse con recelo miró a la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, pero era su madre.

- Hijo, has despertado - ella dijo algo alegre.

- Si, ¿qué hora es?

- Son las nueve - dijo abriendo la persiana para que entrara un poco más de luz, Nezumi se sintió como un murciélago afectado por la luz - Es un bonito día - dijo ella sin ninguna motivación. Aunque aquellas fueran palabras tan bonitas y alentadoras su voz no denotaba el sentimiento con el cual debería ser transmitido.

- No es necesario que te fuerces a decir algo como eso. Además no debes sentirte culpable - él entendía mejor que nadie como se sentía.

- Nezumi de verdad perdóname - ella le tomó de las mejillas a punto de llorar algo desesperada.

- Tranquila, todo va estar bien - era un terrible mentiroso, pero no tenía el coraje de decirle lo mal que todo estaba y que podía estar.

- Nezumi - ella se calmó y le llamó un poco más firme - Dime la verdad... ¿Por qué te han dejado ir?

Nezumi ladeó el rostro, era una pregunta que no quería volver escuchar, prefería ignorarla pero era persistente.

- ¿Qué trato has hecho con ellos?... Dímelo, yo no le diré a nadie lo que tú me digas - leía sinceridad en sus ojos y palabras, sabía que ella no diría nada, pero era la persona a la que menos deseaba responderle.

- Es una tontería - dijo burlón.

- Pero al final tendrás que cumplir con eso ¿no? - ella se molestó un poco por la respuesta - De eso depende la vida de Shion ¿no es así? - dijo ella recordando lo que él había dicho la última vez.

- Ya te dije que no es nada. Yo salvaré a Shion.

- Sé que Shion es importante para ti pero no puedes hacerlo sólo, estás pensando como si estuvieras sólo.

- Yo confío en que Rikiga y los demás harán su trabajo -dijo cortante.

- Te conozco muy bien, estás pensado en otra cosa.

- Madre, por favor ¡ya deja de atosigarme con tus preguntas! - dijo ya poniéndose de mal humor aunque claro ella tampoco cedió.

- Está bien, sé que es difícil para ti elegir - ella dibujó una sonrisa amarga - Aún queda algo de comida en la cocina para que desayunes - ella salió dejando a Nezumi algo inquieto.

_" Mi querida Diosa no te olvides de que tienes que dar tu presentación final en el escenario. El muchacho será quien te escolte._

_Fennec."_

Casi quiso apretar el pequeño aparato y lanzarlo por la ventana. Era una idiota.

- Señora, se encuentra bien - escuchó la voz de Safu algo preocupada, de seguro había dado una mala imagen pero no estaba necesariamente feliz.

- No es nada, Safu. Ya le he avisado a Nezumi que baje a desayunar.

- Parece que Nezumi le ha hecho molestar - lo decía por experiencia.

- Bueno creo que debes conocer muy bien su carácter - forzó una sonrisa - Pero tranquila él siempre es así.

- No es justo que trate así a la gente que le ayuda.

- Bueno, está algo abrumado por lo que pasó, creo deberíamos dejarle que piense bien las cosas.

Safu dibujó una sonrisa amarga casi olvidándose de lo que le pudo haber pasado allá dentro. Aún así dentro de su pecho había una terrible opresión ¿por qué él y no Shion había regresado?

Extrañaba a Shion. Pero era muy cruel entonces Nezumi sería quien estaría en problemas, Shion no estaría feliz.

El resto del día estuvieron pensado acerca de los detalles del plan. Nezumi pocas veces había hablado, era extraño para ella que no soltara algún comentario envenenado pero parecía no haber tiempo para aquello. En unas horas su plan entraría en marcha y también la vida de muchas personas podía peligrar.

* * *

><p>Le era incomodo estar así viendo el reloj de la pared, estaba hipnotizado con el sonido de la aguja al moverse. Era increíble que un día pasara tan rápido, quería que se detuviera.<p>

- Shion...- el susurro salió de sus labios secos. Cerró los ojos recostándose contra la ventana.

Todos abajo en la cocina parecía hormigas obreras. Miró de reojo a la mujer que era su progenitora y bufó.

Algo escurridizo fue por el pasillo bajando las escaleras chirriantes de madera. Vio a Safu dormitando en el sofá en unas horas todo se pondría en marcha. Vio la puerta hacia su condena y decidió atravesarla.

Estaba fuera, el cielo estaba oscuro, seguramente debían ser ya las tres de la mañana. El frío casi le calaba en los huesos pero podía soportarlo por la prenda de ropa que traía.

De pronto pudo oír sonidos de pasos tras él. Algo intimidado por la idea de que alguien le hubiera seguido se giró para ver de quien se trataba, esperaba a cualquier persona menos a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

- Eso mismo te pregunto y a estas horas.

- Debo cumplir con el trato.

- Ya veo.

- Vuelve dentro con los demás - dijo para seguir su camino.

- ¿sabes? no importa cuán feroces sean tus palabras Nezumi, sigues siendo un niño.

- Lo sé. Pero en algún momento debo crecer e ir a enfrentar mis problemas. No pienso quedarme esperando.

- Es un niño muy testarudo ¿no? - ella seguía retándolo - ¿Piensas ir tú sólo con las manos vacías y arriesgarte? ¿Crees que así vas a salvar a Shion?

Sus palabras le dejaron helado.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- No me lo ocultes. Sé por qué te han dejado salir. Iré contigo.

Nezumi quería maldecir al mundo entero. Ignoraba como se hubiera enterado.

- No es un lugar al que debas ir.

- Tu tampoco.

Era difícil decirle que volviera de nuevo, podía verla dispuesta a ir con él.

- No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto.

- Dijiste que todo estaría bien ¿no es así? - ella se acercó y le abrazó - Mantén tu promesa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos resonaban en las calles solitarias, frías y oscuras de la ciudad que pronto se convertiría en un pueblo fantasma. Fue entonces que Nezumi realmente pudo afirmar que era una completa locura, ¿cómo rayos había terminado así? ¿Por qué obedecían a esos patanes? ¿Cuándo fue que terminaron siendo sus peones?<p>

¿Por qué no previnieron el ataque?

En un parpadeo todo se había vuelto un caos, un vehículo sin frenos, un animal furioso y con cuernos. Y ellos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo.

A esa altura realmente estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

Elyurias tenía la vista al frente pero sus ojos nublados no enfocaban nada y como si estuviese siendo controlada, caminaba constantemente, siguiendo a su hijo. Nezumi apretó sus puños con fuerza.

La luna iluminaba sutilmente su camino hacia su cruel destino, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo... ¿o sí?

El pelinegro detuvo sus pasos y al instante su madre se frenó, ahora saliendo de sus pensamientos y prestando atención a su alrededor, mirando a su hijo quien ahora la observaba con un rostro indescifrable.

-Dijiste que ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Elyurias agachó la cabeza y afirmó. Nezumi tragó saliva.

-Lo siento - susurró, deseando que con eso se quitara de su ya lastimada espalda un peso de encima, pero solo aumentó la carga. Aquella que le dio la vida sonrió de manera nostálgica, creando sin querer un nudo en la garganta de su descendiente.

-No hay nada que perdonar Nezumi - aclaró con su, ahora, rasposa voz, siendo antes una armoniosa melodía para los oídos de otros - No es tu culpa.

-¿No lo es? - las lágrimas se aglomeraron en las esquinas de sus ojos pero no las dejó salir - Pensaba llevarte sin decirte nada... yo...

-Confío en ti y sé que sabrás que hacer - acarició el rostro pálido de su hijo - Además, Shion también te necesita.

Y de nuevo el problema, no sabía cuál escoger... los amaba a los dos, los amaba con todo el corazón y de la forma más hermosa y dolorosa.

No podía vivir sin ellos, su mundo se desvanecería... Y ahí estaba él, decidiendo qué vida era más importante para él, qué persona sería más especial, con cuál podría seguir viviendo. Pero como siempre la conclusión era la misma...

-Tengo esperanzas - sonrió de nueva cuenta. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, transmitiéndole al menor un poco de su fortaleza - No tengo miedo.

El cálido y fuerte abrazo derrumbó sus muros de indiferencia, su escudo, su burbuja de seguridad, su método de defensa... ahora las lágrimas caían libremente como si estuvieran vivas por todo su rostro blanco y sonrojado por la baja temperatura de la noche. El frío se desvaneció y en ese mundo utópico solamente estaba él y su madre, compartiendo quizás una última unión.

No... por supuesto que no... no sería el adiós porque Nezumi no lo permitiría.

Todo estaba tan claro... aquellos que tienen a alguien que proteger se vuelven más fuertes. No dejaría que ese laboratorio repulsivo y sus miembros apestosos se salieran con la suya, para eso tenía el apoyo de Rikiga y lo demás. Ellos estarían ahí... no lo dejarían ni a él ni a nadie solos.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su madre y cuando se separaron pudo sonreírle con sinceridad.

-Te salvaré a ti y a Shion - Elyurias le besó la frente.

-Lo sé...

Pronto amanecería, lo sabían, lo presentían... había llegado la hora.

* * *

><p>La luz se apagó sorpresivamente, Rashi gruñó por verse en la penumbra, sobre todo cuando yacía escribiendo un reporte de suma importancia. Como por arte de magia la electricidad volvió a funcionar, creando pequeñas esferas de luz y encerrándolas en los focos del techo.<p>

-Lo siento, señor, no sabía que seguía aquí.

El muchacho, joven e inexperto salió del cubículo con nerviosismo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí luego de notar explícitamente la mirada iracunda de su jefe.

Caminó por los pasillos con lentitud, después de todo ya estaba muy cansado luego de hacer guardia toda la noche, anhelaba que su turno terminara para poder descansar aunque fuera unas cuantas horas antes del festival de primavera. Un bostezó se le escapó y por la fuerza de éste unas lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos ya inyectados.

Dio una última revisada a las cámaras de seguridad no encontrando nada sospechoso o más bien no teniendo el interés de prestar atención ya que el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

-Maldición -miró la hora ya borrosa en su reloj, su vista estaba perdiendo nitidez - dos horas más para que amanezca... iré por un café.

En el pasillo se encontró con Fennec quien parecía, extrañamente, ansioso.

-Jefe ¿se encuentra bien? - el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí - alargó la sílaba - ya sabes, uno que quiere salir de aquí para ver el espectáculo de este día.

-Dicen que el alcalde se presentará y dará unas palabras - sonrió entretenido, sin saber si quiera los planes lúgubres que tenía en la cabeza su comandante - Estoy ansioso, será un buen festival, lo malo es que estoy tan cansado que no creo poder asistir.

-Como dices será todo un festival - sonrió tenebrosamente - Aunque mejor para ti si no asistes, es inicio de primavera, no querrás encontrarte a una abeja por ahí.

El muchacho rió con ganas, compartiendo su carisma.

-Una pequeña abeja no podría hacerme daño, además no les tengo miedo - seleccionó la opción de café con sabor a canela de la máquina y al segundo el motor de éste comenzó a andar.

-¿En qué departamento trabajas? - ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haber visto al joven. Con discreción miró la credencial que colgaba en su cuello, nada parecía sospechoso.

-Trabajo en la primera planta, en administración, pero me pidieron que hiciera guardia.

-Ah, creo que ya te recuerdo - se encogió de hombros, ¿qué importaba? - Klein, ¿verdad? Necesito pedirte un favor... ve a la planta baja y vigila la entrada principal. Si aparece un muchacho de cabello negro con una mujer por favor avísame antes de abrirles la puerta y les llevas a la sala de reuniones.

Klein ladeó la cabeza, aquella petición sí que era extraña.

-Y si lo haces bien, te dejaré irte antes.

El sujeto sonrió emocionado y corrió por las escaleras, dando ligeros brincos en el aire por la velocidad a la que iba. Fennec sonrió extasiado, ahora solo faltaba poner el tablero y tenía buenas ideas para un buen ensayo antes de la presentación final.

Incluso podría hacer sufrir a esos mocosos por su rebeldía... los castigaría con el fuerte sentimiento de perdición, miedo y desesperación, introduciéndolos a un abismo de sus mismas emociones negativas, los haría llorar, gritar y rogar por su salvación... o tal vez por la salvación del otro.

Sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos se mostraron en esa tétrica mueca de satisfacción, ya preparado y ansioso para ser espectador, pero antes necesitaba poner todo en su lugar, empezando por esa rata blanca.

* * *

><p>Sus párpados se sentían pesados por lo que le costó mucho trabajo abrirlos por completo. El lugar como imaginó una vez estuvo consciente, estaba completamente oscuro, como si hubiese sido tragado por un demonio.<p>

Shion se sentó en su cama, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado relajado para su gusto. Con parsimonia estiró sus extremidades, eso era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos o al menos era lo único que su mente adolorida y confundida podía idear. Últimamente dormía mucho y solo despertaba en breves lapsos de tiempo donde no podía identificar si quiera la hora que estaba viviendo. Todo era tan bizarro y difuminado, no sabía que hora era ni mucho menos el día, para él habían pasado semanas encerrado en esa habitación deprimente sin un triste acceso de ventilación, sentía ahogarse con su propia respiración y creía que poco a poco se estaba quedando sin oxígeno.

¿Sería acaso una parte de su plan? ¿Abandonarlo ahí para que muriese lentamente y antes de poder cerrar los ojos completamente ser llevado de nuevo a sala de experimentos? Tal vez solo así sus defensas cederían ante la invasión del virus, dejándolo exterminar su cuerpo sin hacer intento de detenerlo.

Rió, una mezcla extraña de frustración, gracia y desesperación.

Quería romper las paredes, ya no lo soportaba más.

Por eso lo único que se le ocurría hacer era dormir, era la única forma de no perder la cordura.

El último recuerdo era tan confuso... la última vez que vio a Nezumi se podía decir que aún estaba lúcido pero luego de eso casi ni visitas había tenido por parte de esos locos científicos. No sabía nada de nadie. Con miedo pensó que hasta podría ya haber sido el festival y la exterminación de los ciudadanos.

Sí... y él era el único sobreviviente.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de estirar su ya acalambrado cuello y luego se puso de pie lentamente para evitar cualquier caída que lo dejase en un estado peor. La habitación parecía ser su único entretenimiento, le gustaba recorrerla con la manos, sentir cada objeto que encontraba y así memorizarlo. Quería que cuando la luz existiese en ese cuarto pudiera comparar la realidad con su diseño imaginario.

Ahora que lo recordaba lo habían cambiado de habitación, al menos en la otra había acceso de luz pero en esa nueva parecía una simple cueva o túnel en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Escuchó ligeros pasos detrás de una de las tantas paredes, agudizó sus oídos y entonces descubrió que los pasos se detenían justo en frente de él. Un chirrido suave lo asustó y poco a poco la luz de lo que supuso era el pasillo comenzó a inundar la recámara.

Se sintió tan patético cuando saltó a la cama una vez que esa luz llegó a sus ojos, como un animal salvaje y nocturno que le ponen una linterna en frente y siente como la luz quema sus pupilas.

Escuchó a Fennec reírse y adentrarse más al lugar.

-Hola chico, ¿hace cuánto que no te visitaba? Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo... ha pasado un buen rato.

El albino apreció lentamente la habitación, se podría decir que no estaba tan equivocado, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera más horrible que una en una prisión. Solo faltaba una máquina de torturas para que pudiera ser considerada como el infierno. En ese aspecto se alegraba que no hubiera luz que la manifestase.

-Bien, saldremos a pasear - sonrió burlón. Shion frunció la entreceja.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿qué día es?... ¿Dónde está Nezumi? - preguntó claramente nervioso.

-Calma, calma. Todas tus preguntas las responderé pero antes acompáñame. Ahí puede que te encuentres a tu "querido Nezumi" - le indicó señalándole la salida.

Y con la sola mención de él, Shion accedió a la orden de Fennec, caminando con dificultad y sintiendo su cabeza pesada y sus ojos ardiendo, siguió a Fennec por los solitarios pasillos del laboratorio. Tenía una ligera esperanza de lo que dijera fuera verdad, aunque quizás se estuviera equivocando.

Allí estaba frente a lo que podía denominar como la entrada al infierno. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo advirtiéndole del peligro, miró de reojo a su madre que tenía la vista fija en la puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente al oír como la puerta se abría y un trabajador les decía que pasaran, que ya los estaban esperando.

Siendo escoltados por aquel hombre no podían evitar mirar a su alrededor, todo estaba funcionando, los científicos estaban caminando de un lado a otro cargando papeles, sería un día agitado.

* * *

><p>- Pero ¿cómo que no están?! - gritó Karan viendo a todos los rincones de la casa.<p>

- Maldición ¿qué es lo que piensan hacer? - Rikiga estaba algo estresado.

Inukashi había dado por finalizada la búsqueda diciendo que no habían rastros de ellos. No podía hacer más nada que ver. Había visto a Nezumi escurrirse entre la oscuridad, lo pudo haber detenido pero supo que no debía entrometerse, todo debía seguir como lo habían planeado estuviera él o no.

- No haremos nada pensando en ellos, estarán bien - dijo Safu tomando un poco de aire - No hay tiempo para buscarlos ahora, debemos ponernos en marcha.

Los adultos miraron a la muchacha y asistieron, pronto amanecería.

Se apresuraron a tomar lo necesario, vio como Rikiga cargaba un arma entonces tuvo algo de miedo, sería peligroso.

Inukashi también tenía un arma, una pequeña que podía ocultar con ella perfectamente.

-¿ Pero qué haces con eso? - susurró ella algo reprochante.

- Pues ¿qué crees? Solo con puños no nos vamos a poder defender de la seguridad de ese lugar.

No quiso objetar ya que sería prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tomó su laptop y vació el contenido en su móvil, tendría acceso a los planos de la edificación desde éste. Solo rogaba que todo saliera perfecto.

_"Shion...Espéranos"_

* * *

><p>- Esperen aquí por favor - dijo el hombre que les había escoltado. Habían entrado en lo que parecía ser una oficina. Grandes muebles y una gran vista al exterior.<p>

Estaba muy ansioso no podía siquiera pensar en sentarse en ellos o dejar de admirar el paisaje allá afuera que sería el escenario del caos. Sintió un par de manos cálidas tomar las suyas, quedándose en silencio.

Al instante oyeron la puerta abrirse viendo con algo de temor a quien entraba, Fennec.

- Bienvenidos, en especial usted mi Diosa - dijo con un tono galante. Ella se sintió algo incomoda con ese mote.

- Hemos cumplido con lo que has pedido - dijo ella evitando que Nezumi le hablase - Devuelve a Shion.

Fennec rió por un momento y se acomodó las gafas - Qué torpe he sido, pero Shion ahorita está durmiendo, sería descortés de mi parte despertarle - aquello lo sentía como una clara burla, quería golpear a ese sujeto - Pero no han cumplido del todo - chasqueó sus dedos y los guardias comenzaron a entrar por la puerta armados. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban rodeados.

Uno de ellos se había acercado para apresar a Elyurias pero Nezumi lo golpeó con agilidad, los guardias se comenzaron a impacientar, uno de ellos le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo. Pudo oír el grito de su madre mientras los hombres le ponían las manos tras su espalda y le obligaban a levantarse.

- No entiendo ¿por qué tan persistente si sabes que no puedes ganar? - escuchó a Fennec decir mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba fuertemente del rostro. No pudo evitar hacer una sucia jugada escupiéndole en el rostro, aunque seria evidente el dolor que luego sentiría, le había pegado a gusto, su madre gritó de nuevo mientras era contenida por los guardias.

- ¡Detente! sólo me quieres a mí!

- Tienes razón mi Diosa - pareció recapacitar pero luego tuvo miedo de sus palabras - Espero que no te moleste que los sacrifiquemos en tu nombre - dijo burlón soltando a Nezumi de manera brusca.

No entendía bien lo que había dicho, pero el plural de la oración no le daba buena espina.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de que tú y esa rata puedan morir juntos, serán una buena ofrenda.

- Desgraciado - quería golpearlo, quiera ver a Shion, tenía que encontrarlo.

- Llévenselos al escenario.

Se sentía algo idiota por creerle a ese hombre, realmente pudo comprender que no todos podían tener bondad en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Al final había terminado siguiéndole con la esperanza de ver a Nezumi pero ahora no sabía siquiera dónde estaba, solo sabía que estaba atado de pies y manos. Le dolía un poco ya que las manos por encima de su cabeza apresadas por los grilletes de acero le eran incomodas. Además de su nula capacidad de poder ver algo ya que sus ojos estaba vendados, quizás por lastima ni se había molestado en sellar su boca, ya que nadie le haría caso. Cerró sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Todo iba a terminar así...<p>

En un par de horas, había dicho, en un par de horas se encendería la llama del infierno en la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Qué será de nuestro niños ahora? Dx quien podrá defenderlos?

**Sora**

xDDD Su princesita, cierto xD Ojalá el final no sea tan obvio Dx Pero bueno, muchas gracias por escribirnos. Mmm necesitas tomar té negro. De hecho tenemos un nuevo proyecto y realmente deseamos que seas nuestra lectora en este también, nos harías muy felices. En fin, feliz fin de semana;D!

**Eiriz**

Sí! muchas gracias por dejar tu review! Jeje eso nos gusta, que el fic despierte emociones xD Y pues, tienes razón, es su única salida, cruel pero la única :( Muchos besos!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn ya queda poco D;

**Carlac94: **Igual de corto pero lleno de drama de buena calidad (?)

**Advertencias:**

Mar drama y nazismo, algo de violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLIV**

"La canción de la destrucción"

* * *

><p>-Es aquí.<p>

Miraron cuidadosamente a su alrededores. Suerte tuvieron de que no hubiera personal de la estación de policía vigilando la alcantarilla, aunque todo se debía a que había más protección en el centro de la ciudad, ya que se festejaba en pocas horas la fiesta con motivo de la fundación de la ciudad daría inicio y el alcalde iba a dar un discurso como debía ser costumbre.

Sí, ese corrupto y falso alcalde que tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese laboratorio.

Ahora que lo pensaban bien todo tenía una relación o se veía afectado por otro aspecto.

Rikiga pidió que guardaran silencio, solo para notar que en la superficie no habían personas. Casi como si todo estuviera a su suerte decidió aventurarse a quitar la tapa.

Escuchó a su hija balbucear sobre lo repulsivo del lugar, a Safu corrigiéndola y recordándole lo peligroso de la misión y a Karan recitando algo como una oración. Vaya equipo formado en las últimas horas, ¿realmente tenían oportunidad alguna?

Salieron al exterior y una vez que observaron a detalle el lugar y lo compararon con los datos en el celular de Safu, intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron con la cabeza. Ya era momento de realizar sus tareas.

-Cuídense mucho por favor -Karan les sonrió con dificultad.

-Señora, los rescataremos, de eso no hay duda -como siempre, Safu mostró madurez y liderazgo.

Las muchachas caminaron sigilosas por una salida de emergencia que las llevó a unas escaleras. Safu reconoció el sector y con profesionalismo indicó la dirección a la que tenían que ir. Apresuraron a subir lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Entre tanto Rikiga se asomó con discreción. Habían llegado al interior del laboratorio y dejado atrás la planta donde yacían las tuberías, bombas, válvulas, etc. Notó que en el pasillo no había nadie y haciéndole una señal a su compañera ambos lo recorrieron con rapidez ingresando a una habitación a la derecha donde se suponía estaban algunos casilleros. La mejor forma de infiltrarse en ese lugar era usando la vestimenta correcta.

* * *

><p>Por más que forcejeaba los hombres no parecían dispuestos a bajar la guardia. Tenía miedo de qué harían con ella, pero más preocupada estaba por su hijo y Shion. Realmente tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque al final no había tenido más opción que acudir allí.<p>

-Ya nos han dado muchas dificultades, mi Diosa -Fennec entabló la conversación luego de tararear una canción por el rato que estaba siendo escoltada sin saber a dónde -Así que no nos de más.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Digamos que deberías conocer del tema ¿qué haces antes de dar un concierto?...- ella le miró algo confundida- Ensayar, ¿verdad? -sonrió ansioso -Y antes de eso hacer un estudio para definir si al público le gustará nuestro espectáculo.

Elyurias tragó saliva nerviosa sin comprender realmente a donde quería llegar pero el tono obscuro de su voz no le presagiaba nada bueno.

-Ya está asignado el horario del concierto dentro de unas horas, pero no hemos ensayado, no queremos dar un mal espectáculo ¿no? -dio vuelta por un pasillo y se detuvo en la primera puerta para poder mirarla directo a los ojos -Ya vamos con algo de retraso, pero estoy seguro que estarán encantados de escucharte cantar.

La puerta fue abierta con lentitud. Por cada segundo que pasaba, el corazón de Elyurias palpitaba con fuerza.

Decir que tenía miedo era poco. Fue empujada al interior de aquella sala aunque sus piernas se hubieran congelado saltando una alarma en su cerebro que le decía que no debía avanzar.

* * *

><p>En el camino tuvo la dolorosa experiencia de ser golpeado más de una vez, claro, era su culpa, si su madre le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que su rebeldía y desobediencia a las autoridades le traería problemas, aunque ni ella hubiera imaginado que serían de esa magnitud.<p>

Y nuevamente, ¿cómo habían terminado así? Se sentía tan frustrado tras ser engañado de esa manera que la única forma de desahogarse era escupiéndole y pateando de vez en cuando a los guardias que lo llevaba quién sabe a dónde, simplemente buscaba retrasar lo que fuesen a hacer con él de momento.

Recibió un último golpe en su mejilla decidió conservar fuerzas ya que esos matones realmente no parecían tener un punto débil y gastar su energía en eso no le traería buenos resultados, no tuvo de otra más que caminar obedientemente y sumiso que los sujetos parecieron complacidos.

- Que pena por ti muchacho, deberás probar en otra vida ser un ciudadano ejemplar - escuchó lo que uno de ellos le decía con burla, se daba cuenta de cuan podrida estaba el alma de aquellos bastardos, aunque nadie que trabajara allí debía ser inocente, todos hasta el aire que se respiraba allí estaba contaminado con esa maldita ideología y el olor de los cadáveres de los experimentos.

Se detuvieron en una puerta y con la misma crueldad ahora aumentada por las pequeñas riñas, lo empujaron hacia el interior y lo patearon en las costillas. Eso lo había dejado tendido en el suelo suficiente tiempo para calmar el dolor y recapacitar la situación.

Si no estaba equivocado, a esas horas Rikiga y los demás ya debieron haber ingresado sin problemas y si los hubieran tenido solo retrasarían un poco las cosas... o esa esperanza tenía de que todo fluyera bien de acuerdo a lo planeado. El lugar era tan peligroso pero tan perfectamente oculto que no se sorprendió, todos los experimentos que habían tenido lugar sin que la gente de la ciudad se hubiera dado cuenta. Todos ahí eran expertos en la actuación, mostrando sonrisas y siendo de confianza para que una vez bajaran la guardia te apuñalaran por la espalda.

Con dificultad se sentó ya que aún tenía las manos atadas en su espalda por un par de esposas. Miró el techo como si este le fuera a decir el futuro de todos ellos. Le preocupaba su madre, aunque sabía que no corría peligro porque la querían con vida; Rikiga era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y no dejaría que nada le pasara a Karan; Inukashi y Safu le angustiaban un poco pero conociendo a ambas podrían salir libre de ésta, ambas eran fuertes aunque fueran chicas; pero Shion... temía por Shion. No sabía defenderse y aunque lo supiera no tenía muchas oportunidades en su condición desde que lo había visto la última vez, además de que siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que él... tenía pavor de perderlo, de verlo morir sin que él pudiera hacer algo, de no protegerlo como había jurado hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Shion?... Estás bien, ¿verdad? - el viento se llevó sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Era realmente aterrador, bastó una estrofa y todas aquellas personas se retorcían en el suelo. No pudo seguir entonando la canción ya que algo dentro de ella se rompió y no podía cantar más que soltar sollozos pidiendo perdón, que clase de monstruosidad había hecho, más bien ¿en qué se había convertido?<p>

- ¿Cinco minutos? eso fue rápido - dijo Fennec mirando el tiempo que había transcurrido y que las víctimas se reportaban fallecidas.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿qué he hecho? - sollozaba.

- shh...shh... ya no llores - Fennec se acercó a ella tocando su cabello con suavidad - Tan sólo les has liberado de su miseria y abres la puerta a un nuevo mundo - ella se separó aturdida de sus palabras.

-¡ ¿Pero cómo dices eso?!

- Quizás no lo comprendas pero es por el bien de No.6 y también es necesario para avanzar, compartiéremos nuestra grandeza con el resto del mundo - abrió sus brazos mientras estaba inspirado en sus propias palabras. Ella le miró claramente turbada.

La puerta de aquella sala se abrió mostrando a Rashi quien parecía algo fastidiado.

- Ya es hora. ¿Estás seguro qué funciona?

- Absolutamente, allá están los resultados - señaló los cuerpos y Rashi suspiró complacido. Ella no podía comprender como podían hacer de cuentas que esas personas que acaban de morir eran como simples trapos desechables, ni siquiera ese hombre se había inmutado al ver los cuerpos ni cuestionado lo que había ocurrido.

- Antes de irnos, necesito que traigas las ratas al escenario.

- Eres exigente - bufó, para salir.

Fennec le tomó del brazo.

- Vamos, nos esperan - sonrió y ella se quiso resistir pero sin embargo fue arrastrada.

Rashi caminó por pasillo avisando a cada uno de los guardias las celdas que deberían ser vaciadas.

Debían mostrar su poder a la masa, así que los primeros en morir serían quienes desatarían la tragedia.

Abrió la puerta de la celda frente a él, la última en su lista.

La abrió y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

- Vaya, sabía que faltaba algo.

- Guárdate tus odiosos comentarios - dijo con voz venenosa desde su posición, aún seguía esposado, las esposas no eran sus favoritas.

- Deberías tener algo más de respeto si quiera a la hora de tu sentencia.

Nezumi le lanzó una mirada afilada Y el hombre frente a él dio el permiso a un par de guardias para entrar tomando de ambos brazos, no se resistió siquiera, ya que ningún caso tenía.

Fuera pudo ver a algunos aferrarse a la puerta de la celda, queriendo evitar su destino.

Trató de no sentir pena por ninguno, ya que eso solo nublaría su consciencia, debía pensar en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

A empujones llegó a lo que era el final de la fila.

* * *

><p>La gente estaba reunida en lo que era el centro de la plaza central de No.6. Una celebración muy concurrida con niños y globos símbolo de festejo de la inauguración de su maravillosa ciudad, algunas mujeres de elegantes vestidos compartían del ambiente junto a los hombres galantes.<p>

De pronto un hombre imponente salió, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes se dirigiera a la tarima principal. Uno de los momentos más esperados por los habitantes daría inicio.

El alcalde, un hombre imponente de traje y apariencia impecable se acercó al micrófono con una sonrisa tranquila y el ambiente algo bullicioso se tornó calmo.

- Bienvenidos, mis queridos habitantes de No.6 a esta fiesta anual por la inauguración de nuestra ciudad...

* * *

><p>Siendo silenciosas y sigilosas habían logrado pisar en lo profundo de las instalaciones, muchos de los científicos estaban atareados y la seguridad estaba concentrada al máximo en el evento que se suscitaba afuera, era un punto desventaja para ellos, además de que los pequeños roedores les habían hecho burlarse un sistema de seguridad dizque perfecto.<p>

El ratoncito chilló en la esquina alertándoles.

Vieron al hombre de bata pasar muy concentrado en sus papeles.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

- La sala de control está a unos dos pisos, hay que tomar el ascensor más cercano a unos quince metros y subir.

Inukashi bufó, a medida que avanzaban se iba tornando difícil, ya que habían más personas en los pasillos.

- Oye ¿qué vas a hacer? - dijo algo confusa viéndola acercarse a la esquina.

- Debemos hacer algo, a este paso ya no nos podremos esconder.

- Espera... - enmudeció al ver que no la podía detener.

Inukashi se acercó a uno de los hombres que habían pasado y le agarró de espaldas tapándole la boca y arrastrándolo lejos del alcance de las cámaras.

- ¿Pero qué haces?

Inukashi prefirió ignorar la pregunta de Safu. El hombre entre sus manos parecía aterrado, le sentía temblar, daba pena realmente.

- Sé un buen chico y no te haremos nada - el hombre asintió y de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa dándole un golpe certero en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

- ¿Lo mataste? - preguntó alterada.

- Claro que no idiota - bufó con molestia, dirigiéndose a quitarle la bata blanca - Debemos camuflarnos o por lo menos hacer el intento - se probó la bata, le quedaba grande pero serviría.

- Pero ¿y yo? - dijo algo inconforme ya entendiendo la utilidad de la vestimenta.

- Lastima, atrapa el tuyo.

Safu bufó algo molesta, Inukashi no haría el intento al menos de ayudarle, pero debía darse prisa y detener todo esto.

Hamlet chilló avisándole que venía alguien más, ambas bajaron el tono de su voz. Decidió acercarse entonces, ella misma lo haría, vio al hombre pasar sólo y con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él.

* * *

><p>No tenían tiempo casi para hablar, todo lo que hacían era lanzarse señas y miradas. Su infiltración entre el personal era exitosa. De acuerdo al mapa que Safu les había dado debían ir al área de retención donde Shion debía estar y probablemente Nezumi.<p>

Habían pasado tan firmes evitando intercambiar alguna mirada o palabra con alguna persona en el pasillo.

- Casi llegamos - dijo Rikiga viendo la ficha que anunciaba el área.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! - la voz desconocida para ellos los hizo tensarse al instante.

- ¿Si? - Karan se giró tratando de mantenerse calmada.

Inmediatamente se fijo en el hombre bata y su identificación que marcaba su puesto como jefe de sección.

- Necesitamos personal en el área de servicio.

Rikiga se aclaró la voz y habló - Lo sentimos, pero ya fuimos asignados al área de retención para preparar el escenario.

El hombre lo miró por un par de segundos.

- Ya veo, pero ya todo está en orden por allá, necesitamos gente la otra ala del edificio.

Rikiga casi quiso maldecir a ese hombre.

- Bien iremos, sólo déjenos asegurarnos que nuestra labor no hará falta en nuestra área.

El hombre alzó una ceja - ¿uhmm... Acaso son nuevos? saben nunca los había visto

Karan se tensó - Estamos en otra sección señor, discúlpenos iremos en un momento - trató de sonreír y se llevó a Rikiga casi arrastrándolo con ella.

El hombre les miraba fijamente, lo sabían porque podían sentir la intensa mirada sobre ellos. Metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo sacando un pequeño radio.

- Karan, ve tu y busca a Shion - Karan le miró algo alterada pero sabía lo que ocurría.

Apresuró su paso rápidamente mientras Rikiga se quedaba atrás y se giraba viendo a los guardias que venían con sigilo.

- ¿Algún problema caballeros?

* * *

><p>- Nuestra cuidad que se ha construido en una de las tierras más prósperas y fértiles es un paraíso de cual podemos gozar, atrás han quedado aquellas épocas oscuras de la historia de la humanidad para dar paso a ésta nuestra utopía.<p>

Fennec sonrió - Realmente conmovedor - susurró y Elyurias le miró filosamente.

- Todos son unos mentirosos - dijo con algo de molestia, era retenida por Fennec, aunque no lo parecía pero tenía fuerza suficiente, sentía algo de dolor en su brazo de la manera en que le sostenía. Podía ver todo tras bastidores como aquella gente aglomerada adulaban a ese falso demócrata.

- Como han podido ver con la llegada de la primavera nuestra tierra luce como nunca, nuestros escenarios naturales son los más hermosos y dignos de admiración. Nuestra gente es de lo más sobresaliente, nuestro niños son prodigios ¿qué más podemos pedir?

Una gran ovación se hizo presente y el alcalde hizo un gesto para que cesara.

- Hoy les propongo avanzar a una nueva era, una nueva era donde no sólo ésta ciudad sea nuestra, sino más allá del horizonte todo aquello más allá del mar, será uno sólo y No.6 será coronada como la ciudad sagrada, obedecerán a nosotros quienes somos superiores y guiaremos éste mundo a la nueva era de desarrollo humano, aquellos que no quieran avanzar serán dejados atrás pero sin embargo deberán ser condenados por su ineptitud.

De pronto el silencio se hizo algo pesado, todos se miraban confusos ante las nuevas palabras.

- Para celebrar el inicio de ésta nueva era, la Diosa de la nueva era dará inicio a todo con su canción.

* * *

><p>Realmente se podía decir que tuvieron mucha suerte de pasar desapercibidas por los corredores, lo cual era inimaginable si consideraban su baja estatura, edad y una bata para adultos. Inukashi casi quería reírse en frente del personal que habían pasado.<p>

Afortunadamente en el elevador no había nadie pero una vez las puertas de éste se abrieron localizaron a más gente. Con sigilo caminaron hacia el lugar que calcularon era el centro de operaciones. La tarea ahora se tornaba difícil, para suerte de Inukashi tenía como acompañante una genio en computadoras.

Safu miró impresionada el lugar, un espacio de doble piso, blanco, muy iluminado con una pantalla general en el centro de ésta, habían computadoras en cada módulo y vistas de las distintas cámaras de seguridad instaladas en el edificio. Todo un ingenio de construcción.

-Debemos apurarnos -Inukashi le recordó tras verla con la boca semi-abierta. Miró vacilante el resto del lugar notándolo extrañamente vacío salvo por un par de científicos que parecían muy inmersos en su plática -Tú ve a las computadoras, yo me encargaré de esos dos y de poner seguro.

La castaña afirmó con lentitud.

Inukashi bajó los pocos escalones que había y en silencio se acercó a los que graciosamente llamaría luego de salir de esa como "víctimas" Mientras tanto Safu tomó asiento y comenzó a teclear.

* * *

><p>-Enséñenos su identificación -un hombre alto de cabello negro ordenó con una voz peculiarmente grave. Rikiga tragó saliva con discreción, pensando desesperadamente en una forma para salir de ese problema. Fingió revisar sus pertenencias, metió manos en bolsas y buscó con la mirada cualquier pista en el suelo.<p>

-Estaba seguro que la traía... creo que la dejé en mi casillero.

El sujeto frunció la entreceja.

-Tendré que pedirle que me acompañe -Rikiga afirmó con la cabeza y justo cuando el hombre se giró para caminar, lo golpeó fuertemente en su nuca. Al instante los otros dos personajes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa y sacaron de sus bolsas un radio que les fue imposible utilizar.

Miró nervioso su alrededor y con una velocidad y fuerza increíble logró transportar el cuerpo de ese trío de hombres a una de las tantas áreas. Sus manos temblaban sin su consentimiento y en ese estado cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó erguido a donde imaginó había ido Karan.

Tuvo que subir escaleras a una velocidad increíble para poder alcanzarla, lástima que ya no estaba tan joven, antes hubiera presumido su buena condición física pero ahora causaría burlas. Jadeando fue como pudo subir el último peldaño y antes de recobrar la respiración encontró a Karan a escasos metros.

-¿Qué pasa?

La mujer yacía en frente de una celda, Rikiga tuvo que acercarse para poder comprender lo que sucedía. Al hacerlo una mezcla de furia y preocupación lo invadieron. En el espacio ya no encerraban a nadie.

-Shion no está.

Rikiga miró a Hamlet, éste estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Se lo habrán llevado a otro lado?

-Es lo más probable -miró nuevamente la celda -No puedo creer que estuvo encerrado aquí... Rikiga, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tranquila, ya verás que los encontraremos.

Hamlet, que antes estaba dando vueltas en un mismo punto, se detuvo en seco y comenzó a correr desenfrenado. Ambos no lo pensaron y salieron corriendo a seguir al roedor.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban impactados por oír en boca del alcalde que la más famosa artista de No.6 cantaría en vivo. Estaban tan absortos en esa imagen que no se dieron cuenta de las abejas que volaban desde lo más alto del cielo.<p>

Elyurias fue forzada a subir a la tarima, ahí ya había un micrófono y buenos equipos de sonido para asegurarse que nadie se quedara sin oír. Miró a la gente con tristeza y apretó sus puños. Normalmente el público hubiera gritado o aplaudido con euforia, pero el rostro de la famosa cantante no contagiaba emoción y alegría, más bien algunos se contuvieron al ver su expresión desesperada.

Un grito se hizo escuchar de repente y al segundo, miles de personas exclamaron un quejido doloroso. Algunos lanzaban insultos hacia los malditos insectos que les habían picado y otros, principalmente niños, dejaron que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Las abejas caían muertas al césped una vez cumplida su función.

Fennec sonrió desde su posición, a ese punto el virus ya habría recorrido todo su cuerpo por el sistema circulatorio, el virus ya estaba en ellos y no podrían desaparecerlo. Era como una mordida de una serpiente, el veneno recorría todo el cuerpo de la víctima con una sola respiración. Miró a Elyurias y ésta evitó su mirada. Ahora parte del público la miraba expectante y otra mitad aún no se reponía del todo del ataque de las abejas, confundidos miraban a la tarima como esperando una explicación.

-Yo...

Todos guardaron silencio una vez que la voz de Elyurias se hizo escuchar por medio de esas grandes bocinas.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de una forma inexplicablemente lenta. Nadie sabía qué pasaba en el escenario ni mucho menos con ese supuesto festival.

-Parece un poco nerviosa -el alcalde, a un lado de la mujer, dijo con sorna -Tranquila, usted es una profesional.

La mujer ahogó un sollozo, se giró para encarar a esa gente.

-Yo... ¡yo no haré esto! -exclamó con firmeza, mirando con desprecio a Fennec. Éste curveó la boca hacia abajo y arrugó su entreceja -No cantaré para ustedes.

Fennec mostró una terrorífica sonrisa que dejó helada a la diosa. Con discreción se acercó, importándole poco la presencia de los ciudadanos que comenzaban a murmurar, ya cerca del oído de Elyurias habló:

-Te conviene hacer lo que te ordenamos.

-Olvídalo, no mataré a esa gente -susurró de igual forma, dudando si sería buena idea usar el micrófono para avisar a la población de sus horribles planes -Búscate a otra persona, prefiero estar muerta.

-No podemos matarte, mi Diosa -le sonrió con diversión -Pero no dudes que si no nos obedeces mataremos a tu hijo.

Elyurias se tensó.

-Ahora mismo dos de mis hombres lo tienen retenido y si se los ordeno puedo hacer que me lo traigan para dispararle en su cabecita en frente de todas estas personas, no hay margen de error.

-No te atrevas...

-¿Quieres probarme? -hizo una simple señal y con eso bastó para que los guardias entraran con Nezumi desde un lado impidiendo a la multitud verle mientras era retenido, rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y el temor la invadió.

-Nezumi...

-¿Y bien, qué harás?

Apretó sus puños y párpados.

¿Qué haría? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía... ¿su hijo o miles de personas inocentes?. La respuesta era obvia pero no podría vivir después con la consciencia de haber matado tanta gente carcomiéndola por dentro.

* * *

><p>-¡Demonios Safu ¿por qué tardas tanto?! -Inukashi gritó histérica. Desde donde estaban se podía ver, por medio de las tantas pantallas, la situación de afuera. La castaña estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya habían liberado las abejas en toda la ciudad, no solo en el centro donde se celebraba el festival y donde estaba la mayor parte de los ciudadanos reunidos y aparte Elyurias estaba en frente de ese maldito micrófono lista para cantar.<p>

-¡Estoy haciéndolo lo más rápido que puedo! -lo bueno es que podía trabajar bajo presión porque si no ya se hubiera equivocado a la hora de introducir el código.

Le llevó muchísimo tiempo poder acceder al sistema y ser espectadora de toda la información que resguardaba el cerebro del laboratorio. Tuvo que ir, exagerando, de carpeta en carpeta para revisar los datos y eliminarlos o guardarlos dependiendo de éstos. Todo eso agregándole la presencia de Inukashi que lo único para lo que servía era para dejar inconsciente al personal que ingresaba.

-Es mucha información, no sé qué hacer.

-¡Borra todo!

-¡¿Y qué tal si es importante? No hables a la ligera! -Safu perdió la cordura. Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse. Sus ojos cafés se movían de un lado a otro a una velocidad casi inhumana y su cerebro que ahora le parecía súper dotado, almacenaba los códigos y los descifraba. Todo mientras Inukashi seguía gritando y moviendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo para llamar su atención -Espera... -sus ojos se detuvieron en un dato interesante -Creo que sé cómo detener todo esto pero necesitaré más tiempo.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿que vaya ahí a hacer malabares?! -gritó exaltada señalando la pantalla donde se podía ver a Elyurias tomando el micrófono entre sus manos -¡Excelente idea Safu!

-¡Cállate y ayúdame! -Inukashi se acercó apretando los dientes - Ve a aquel ordenador y regístralo, todavía faltan piezas de información. Guardaré la información en mi memoria, podría servir a futuro si es que detenemos todo esto... desde aquí puedo acceder a todas las instalaciones del laboratorio y también a los equipos de la tarima, trataré de desactivar las bocinas.

-Para eso mejor le disparamos desde ahí - dijo con una mueca aburrida.

-No lo entiendes, hay más bocinas que esas que no están en la tarima, no son tan idiotas como para dejar un blanco tan fácil sin tener un plan B... Además desde aquí también puedo controlar a las abejas.

-¿Las abejas? Eso no tiene sentido -una gota de sudor corrió por su frente -¿Son abejas falsas? - se quedó asombrada viendo los detalles en el ordenador.

-No pero tienen un dispositivo que las controla, ¿por qué crees que lo primero que hicieron tras ser liberadas fue picar a la gente? Y aquí dice que otro enjambre será liberado para la gente de toda la ciudad.

-Malditos enfermos...

* * *

><p>-En verdad lo siento -una lágrima recorrió su rostro -Lo siento muchísimo.<p>

Elyurias suspiró y cerró los ojos... ya que iba a ser la causante, al menos no los vería.

_Kaze wa tamashi wo sarai_

_Hito wa kokoro wo ubau_

_Daichi yo ame kaze yo_

_Ten yo hikari yo_

_Koko ni subete wo todomete_

_Koko ni subete wo todome_

_Koko de ikite_

Y justo como Rashi, Fennec y el alcalde querían ver, la gente comenzó a convulsionarse, gritar, llorar y caer.

Elyurias lloró en silencio.

Se mordió el labio con frustración viendo como las personas se retorcían en el suelo. Algunos que no habían sido picados trataban de ayudar a los que sufrían pero simplemente no sabían que hacer pidiendo ayuda.

Vio a su madre llorar y tuvo ganas de librarse pero el agarre de esos guardias pero eran muy fuertes. De pronto el alcalde se acercó nuevamente al micrófono.

- Queridos habitantes, no hay porque desesperarse, sólo aquellos quienes han traicionado los ideales de la ciudad han sido castigados - de pronto todo se había quedado en silencio - Es necesario hacer sacrificios si queremos avanzar a la nueva era y que nuestra ciudad sea una utopía perfecta - la multitud aún seguía en shock, algunos no podían creer lo que oían y otros lloraban sobre el cuerpo inerte de aquellos que habían muerto - Así que procederemos a limpiar esta ciudad, será libre de impurezas, no será aceptable una sociedad ignorante.

Rashi a un lado del escenario dejó que un par de que guardias entraban apresando a dos personas, Nezumi y Elyurias rápidamente pudieron reconocer a Rikiga y a Karan quienes luchaban por librarse. Karan no podía creer lo que veía una gran cantidad de personas estaban en el suelo, suponía que muertas. Nezumi simplemente se mordió el labio con desesperación, esto estaba mal.

El alcalde sonrió y volvió a hablar: - Así que tengan en cuenta que estos traidores aquí expuestos deben ser ejecutados por nuestro bien y el de sus familias, han tratado de robar los secretos de nuestra tecnología para venderla a organizaciones terroristas de otras ciudades que osan robar nuestra paz.

- ¡¿Pero cómo demonios espera qué alguien le crea esa miérda?! no es más que un corrupto! - gritó Rikiga furioso. Su intento de infiltrarse para buscar a Shion había sido frustrado por esos ratones de biblioteca y ahora ese hombre de traje les hacía ver como si fueran ellos quienes amenazaban la seguridad de la ciudad, era tan frustrante y retorcido, pudo ver los rostros confundidos en la multitud, la gente casi parecía tener miedo de hablar o expresarse, una gran cantidad de hombres uniformados custodiaban a la multitud evitando que alguien escapase, realmente era el peor de los escenarios posibles. Elyurias seguramente se había visto obligada a cantar causando más temor en ellos. Vio a Nezumi también a su lado, quiso recriminarle su imprudencia pero ya no había tiempo para esos detalles, algo peor estaba por desatarse.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! - escuchó a Karan gritarle al alcalde mientras forcejaba. El hombre parecía algo confuso y le dirigió una mirada rápida a su mano derecha.

-Tranquila, será una linda reunión familiar - dijo calmado.

Vio a Fennec presionar un botón de un pequeño control en el bolsillo de su bata. Una parte del escenario se abrió comenzando a subir lo que parecía ser un pilar de acero, no supo qué pretendía hasta que vio a Shion atado al pilar.

Estaba semiinconsciente, parecía como ido, comenzó a gritar su nombre pero un fuerte golpe en el rostro le hizo cesar.

Karan estaba petrificada y ninguna palabra parecía poder salir de su boca ante el estado deplorable de Shion. Rikiga tan sólo rezaba que Inukashi y esa niña Safu estuvieran a salvo aún.

- Ahora la Diosa, cantará una última estrofa para ustedes - aquella oración los puso en alerta e hizo entrar en desesperación a Nezumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen el cliffhanger ;D Ahora la cuestión será que ocurrirá con Shion y nuestros amigos?

¡Feliz navidad a todos por adelantado!

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Eiriz:**

Gracias por comentar! Sería un matadero elegante y esterilizado xDD Y no sabes cuánto agradecemos eso, el que hayas estado con nosotras todo este tiempo, dejando reviews y saludos y... vamos a llorar! Ya casi el final Dx ...En fin, esperamos te guste y tengamos el gusto de tenerte como lectora en otro fic que hagamos. Muchos besos!

**Mely:**

Muchas gracias por tu comentarios y nos alegra tenerte como lectora, algo tarde pero que se agradece xDD Te mandamos un besote!

**Sora:**

Sí, son malas personas xDD En eso aciertas, casi viene el final, queremos llorar ;.; Pero bueno, al final escribiremos una respuesta más larga y bonita Dx Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Muchos besos!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn ya queda poco D;

**Carlac94: **Este fic ya casi llega a su final ;.; lloraremos cuando suceda

**Advertencias:**

Drama, violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLV**

"Silencio"

* * *

><p>Se mordió con mucha más fuerza el labio, no podía contener su desesperación y su pulso se había acelerado, si cantaba, le mataría, él más que nadie conocía los efectos de la canción. Vio como ella se negó fervientemente.<p>

- Hazlo, sino...- pudo sentir el cañón del arma casi incrustado en su cabeza. Se detestaba ahora mismo por ser el medio que usaban esos sujetos para hacer que su madre cometiera tal atrocidad.

Era un maldito bastardo por amenazarla de esa manera.

- ¡No lo hagas! - se atrevió a gritar. No lo iba a permitir, prefería morir antes que ver a Shion sufrir de es manera.

- Pero qué mocoso tan valiente - dijo Fennec con un tono burlón.

Uno de los guardias empujó a Elyurias para que cantase, la gente expectante comenzaba a desesperarse gritándole que no lo hiciera puesto que no sabían realmente lo que sucedía nada bueno presagiaba la voz de ella en esos momentos. Estaban asustados y los guardias de seguridad se aseguraban de mantenerlos a todos recluidos sin opción a escapar.

Inspiró algo fuerte, era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar.

- Kaze...

De pronto los monitores y el sonido se apagaron. Todos desconcertados se miraban las caras y no pudieron soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Nezumi suspiró algo aliviado y de pronto oyó un sonido sordo. Vio el pilar a donde debía estar sujeto Shion pero los grilletes de habían abierto dejando caer el débil cuerpo de Shion al suelo.

- ¡Shion! - comenzó a forcejear usando todas sus fuerzas, empujó a uno de los hombres y el otro desconcertado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando le golpeó en el rostro.

Trató de correr hacia donde estaba Shion inmóvil, le movió con cuidado llamándole sin cesar.

Shion comenzó a abrir sus ojos viendo los plateados de Nezumi.

- Nezumi...

De pronto un sonido escandaloso se hizo presente. Nezumi rápidamente giró su rostro viendo a los guardias caer, pudo reconocer al par de roedores atacar a los guardias que sostenían a Karan y a Rikiga.

Rikiga se había apresurado a arrebatarle una arma poniendo a Karan tras él y a Elyurias. El alcalde algo desconcertado era custodiado por sus agentes. Rashi no hizo más que suspirar con pesadez.

- Nezumi, ven acá y trae a Shion - gritó Rikiga quien estaba del otro lado del extenso escenario. Pero de pronto vio a Fennec frente a él quien le daba una expresión sonriente.

-¿Se creen muy valientes, eh? -Fennec sonreía y los veía psicóticamente. Por un momento creyeron que sus ojos se saldrían de su cuenca -¿Y muy inteligentes? - en cuestión de segundos estaban saboteando su plan.

Todos se mantuvieron al margen y a la expectativa, ese hombre estaba perdiendo la cordura y todo aseguraba sería un momento peligroso si no se mantenían despiertos.

Nezumi se mantuvo distante, con Shion recargado en su regazo, éste casi perdía el conocimiento nuevamente pero tuvo la suficiente voluntad y fuerza de mantenerse en el mundo real. Veía con dificultad a su familia en frente y también a Fennec quien ahora reía como loco. Jadeó asustado y el pelinegro lo miró por un segundo.

-¿En verdad creen que ya ganaron? Ustedes viles cucarachas.

Parte del público estaba en el suelo, muerta mientras los otros miraban la situación con miedo sin saber con certeza que iba a ser de ellos.

-Hemos planeado este día desde hace años y no permitiré que ustedes me arruinen el momento -su sonrisa se desvaneció y con ella su paciencia. Sacó un arma -Insectos como ustedes no se saldrán con la suya.

La mayoría ahogó un grito tras notar como apuntaban el arma hacia Nezumi y Shion mientras que las madres de éstos chillaron ante la escena tan horrible.

-Malditas ratas -murmuró, mirando con verdadero repudio al par de adolescentes en frente de él que miraban confusos la situación. Nezumi vislumbró el arma pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, parecía controlado por otra cosa, una sensación que todo humano ha experimentado en su vida, una mezcla indescriptible que te paraliza y frena tu avance, algo tan común y aún así difícil en su comprensión... miedo, tenía miedo.

Lo único que su cuerpo acalambrado pudo hacer fue abrazar a Shion con fuerza, luego de notar como el gatillo del arma se había presionado y como si su cerebro no hubiera dado la orden, lo empujó lejos.

Los cálidos y protectores brazos le habían dejado ir, dando espacio al frío y soledad. Cayó de mala forma al suelo frío y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba logró hincarse. Su visión se volvió borrosa, producto de las lágrimas que comenzaban a aglomerarse y hacer arder sus ojos. Es que era imposible, no podía creerlo frente a él Nezumi cayó boca abajo contra el suelo. Escuchó el grito de Elyurias, también el de su madre, el forcejeo entre Rikiga y Fennec... pero él seguía sin moverse.

Con lentitud se arrastró hasta donde estaba el pelinegro mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que las sintiera realmente. Nezumi jadeaba y tenía los párpados cerrados al tiempo que presionaba su hombro con fuerza seguramente por el dolor que le causaba la herida. La sangre había comenzado a brotar de su cuerpo, creando un pequeño charco rojo en el piso que con el paso de los segundos seguía creciendo.

Miró a su izquierda, Rikiga golpeó a Fennec pero éste mantenía esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa... Algo en Shion se rompió, sintió tanto odio, tanto desprecio que todo su entorno desapareció, solo quedando la imagen de ese hombre mostrando sus dientes bañados con su sangre como si hubiera hecho la mejor obra en su vida., ese hombre había herido a Nezumi, le había tratado de matar a él y a todas esas personas.

Se dejó guiar por sus instintos al encontrar el arma en el suelo cerca de él como si una entidad desconocida se la concediera para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, se sentía tentado a tomarla, sin inmutarse la tomó entre sus manos... ya no tenía miedo, ya no temía por el mañana, lo único que quería era matar a ese hombre y ya luego podría irse al infierno por su pecado.

Miró de soslayo a Nezumi, Elyurias y su madre lo estaban atendiendo. Rikiga presionaba su estómago, había sido golpeado y Fennec intentaba en vano levantarse. Dio un paso, dos, cinco, siete y estaba en frente del sujeto. El científico lo miró y lanzó una carcajada. No escuchó la burla pero la entendió y eso solo lo hizo enfurecer más. Alzó el arma y le quitó el seguro, una voz en su cabeza le susurraba que le matase, Fennec se calló al instante y todo el demás ruido cesó hasta que un grito de una voz conocida lo hizo alejarse de esa oscuridad, despertar de odio que lo embargaba ahora.

-¡Shion! -y el llamado desesperado, siguió. Miró detrás, Nezumi estaba ahí, gritándole, y el no acudía a su llamado -¡Detente!

Por un momento la lucidez volvió a la mente de Shion quien veía ahora impresionado al pelinegro que estaba llorando, suplicándole que se detuviese, que no lo matara.

Shion gimió, pudiendo ver con claridad la realidad, la sangre seguía fluyendo por el brazo y pecho de Nezumi pero éste, a pesar de su condición, aún estaba con él. Entonces despertó, miró el arma con miedo, aventándola quién sabe dónde, se abrazó a sí mismo y cayó de rodillas. Fennec rió, sabía que el albino sería tan cobarde como para no matarlo pero jamás imaginó que alguien del público había tomado el arma y le había disparado de igual forma en el hombro.

Shion abrió los ojos, sintiéndose de repente culpable de dejar al alcance de la gente ese invento del diablo. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron y corrió a lado de Nezumi. Éste lo miraba con una leve sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante pero que se desvaneció tras ver lo mal herido que estaba.

-Perdón... -lloró en silencio, rozando el área lastimada con sus dedos, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Nezumi gimió un poco, le dolía pero no tanto como antes. Tomó la mano de su albino y la entrelazó con la suya -lo siento... es mi culpa, yo...

-Shion, nada de esto es tu culpa. - dijo con un tono comprensivo.

Las lágrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Shion había permanecido resguardado por los brazos de Nezumi, que aun sangraba, sentía cierto dolor en el hombro pero era algo que podía soportar, el cuerpo de Shion aun temblaba de la tensión sometida.<p>

Vio rápidamente a Fennec que maldecía sin control con un rostro totalmente descontrolado parecía que la ira y la furia se habían apoderado de él. Había recibido una herida en la pierna que casi le impedía mantenerse en pie.

Inmediatamente el sujeto que había tomado el arma y disparado se había visto rodeado por los agentes de seguridad, al tiempo pudo ver a la multitud reaccionar enfurecida, no por aquel acto atrevido de aquel hombre sino por la manera injusta en que le apresaban. De repente todos comenzaban a protestar contra el alcalde quien veía incrédulo desde el escenario, algunas botellas plásticas de agua le fueron arrojada conjunto a lo que esas personas tenían a su alrededor, los guardias se habían apresurado para protegerle.

Rikiga y Karan estaban estupefactos, quizás no esperaban que la multitud se involucrara.

El alcalde desesperado por haber perdido de pronto el control del evento que debía la cumbre de su gobierno y oportunidad para domar a No.6 por completo, miraba a todos lados como un niño perdido. Vio a Fennec que de pronto se había echado a reír, sintió la decepción correr por sus venas, todos le llamaban mentiroso, manipulador, asesino. De pronto en un punto del escenario pudo ver a aquella paloma perdida, la tomó mientras estaba confusa.

- Ustedes dicen que yo soy el culpable, pero ¡ésta es la verdadera asesina! Ella es quien los ha manipulado y les ha quitado la vida!.

Elyurias estaba estática al sentir el contacto furioso de ese hombre que le tomaba del brazo con una fuerza desmedida. Se daba cuenta que todo lo que ese hombre había dicho era verdad.

La misma multitud un tanto confundida miro al hombre. Nezumi y Shion estaban estupefactos al igual que todos en el escenario, el más afectado era Nezumi.

Shion pudo oír como Nezumi crujió los dientes.

Vio a Rikiga golpear al alcalde quien soltó a una asustada Elyurias.

Rikiga tomo aire gritando antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera formular alguna conclusión.

- ¡Pero es que piensan creerle a ese desgraciado! - no tuvo reparo en formalismos.

Elyurias puso una mano en el hombro de Rikiga diciéndole de manera silenciosa que era suficiente, entonces ella tomó la palabra.

- Yo... Yo no tengo palabras, ni la cara para disculparme, por mi culpa muchos de ustedes han perdido a un ser querido - sentía que se iba a desmoronar de un momento a otro - He sido muy egoísta por elegir a mi hijo por encima de muchas personas y en parte ha sido mi culpa que todo haya llegado hasta estos extremos, yo aceptaré el castigo que la ciudad decida darme, no me resistiré a ello.

Esa había sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. Shion sintió a Nezumi dejarle poniéndose de pie, algo torpe se levantó para ayudarle a caminar pues Nezumi parecía algo afectado por la pérdida de sangre automáticamente acudió para ayudarle. Nezumi se paró frente a su madre quien estaba paralizada al verle.

- Nezumi... - ella quería que se llevaran lejos a un hospital, temía por ver el suelo teñido de rojo.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? - dijo con molestia y encaró a las personas- Si quiera intentan ponerle un dedo encima, tendrán que pasar sobre mí - les dedicó una mirada filosa, cual animal salvaje.

La gente aun estaba confusa y pudo oír a un hombre, era el que tenía el arma.

- No hace falta que nos lo expliques cuando ya lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos y lo hemos oído, sabemos quién es el autor de tal barbaridad - veía con fiereza al alcalde.

De pronto un ambiente menos tenso se respiraba, hasta que otra vez aquella risa enferma se volvió a oír.

Fennec seguía riendo - Pero qué tontería mas cursi, ustedes los habitantes de No.6 de verdad que me hacen reír, creen que tienen la libertad para juzgar por ustedes mismos. Pero ¿saben qué? La fiesta debe continuar - Nezumi pudo reconocer el control que aquel hombre había sacado de su bata, era un mal presagio.

Vio a Rashi que hasta ahora había permanecido como observador moverse para quitarle el control de la mano.

Se lo había quitado pero Fennec le dijo estúpido mientras reía, vio a Rashi poner un rostro horrorizado.

- Maldición. Todos tienen que salir de aquí!- gritó - El ha liberado al enjambre, morirán si son atacados.

Nezumi estaba totalmente paralizado al igual que todos, viendo una nube negra que zumbaba al acercarse.

- Nezumi... - oyó a Shion decir su nombre algo horrorizado.

Por la cabeza de Nezumi no paso nada más que arrastrar a Shion y a su madre lo más lejos posible, al oír el grito desesperado de la multitud. De pronto se había quedado atrás, sus sentidos le fallaban, pero pudo sentir una mano en su hombro. Era ese hombre, Rashi.

- No puedes irte - dijo serio, Nezumi no comprendía que le decía - Tienes que cantar rápido antes de que sea demasiado tarde - Oyeron el zumbido más cerca, Nezumi pudo oír los gritos de Fennec que había sido atacado por el enfurecido enjambre.

- Pero es que estás loco! Eso solo matará a más personas - dijo con molestia quitando la mano de su hombro. Shion había aparecido para tomarle y ver algo confundido a Rashi.

- ¿Por qué quiere que cante?- probó a preguntarle.

- Su voz, él es el único capaz de cancelar el efecto del virus. Su voz es una especie de antídoto - dijo rápidamente. Ambos estaban anonados por sus palabras.

Shion apretó un poco el agarre en Nezumi. Nezumi simplemente estaba confundido.

- Pero... lo que ocurrió en el laboratorio - la voz de Shion tembló.

- Lamentablemente aquello ocurrió porque el virus estaba avanzado en los sujetos, pero puedes salvarlos si lo neutralizas a tiempo.

- ¿Por qué nos dice esto ahora? no ve que... - Shion estaba totalmente confundido.

- Ya no hay nada más que demostrar dijo con un tono desanimado -Esto se ha salido de control y el objetivo principal se ha perdido, créanme que tampoco tengo ganas de morir y que la ciudad también lo haga - dijo casi sereno.

Shion vio a Nezumi quien se había quitado de su lado caminando al centro del escenario. Su madre estaba angustiada pero estaba siendo sostenida por Karan y Rikiga.

- Si es mentira te juro que te mataré - dijo con un tono venenoso a Rashi.

Nezumi vio desde el escenario como las personas se esforzaban en huir, vio a Fennec hecho un cadáver a un costado cosa que le asustó, de verdad que tenía miedo de ver si todo salía mal, pero no tenía más opción.

De pronto sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya, Shion le sostenía la mano.

- Nezumi, yo confió en ti. Puedes hacerlo.

- Shion tu... - quería alejarlo, sabía que si Shion escuchaba su canción podía ser peligroso para él.

- Estaré bien, no te voy a dejar solo, Nezumi -sabia que hacer razonar a Shion en esos momentos sería inútil.

Nezumi soltó un suspiro y se concentró en el desastre. Las letras de la canción comenzaron salir de su boca.

Como era de esperarse Shion lanzó un leve quejido y apretó fuertemente su mano, mientras llevaba su otra mano hacia su cabeza. Con esa sola acción, Nezumi estuvo a punto de detenerse pero un apretón y una sonrisa forzada lo motivaron a seguir cantando. Era imposible que le hiciera daño a Shion, no cuando se suponía él era la cura, así que se confío y se dejó llevar con la pieza.

Las abejas se convulsionaron en el aire, la canción de Nezumi estaba afectando de sobremanera la pequeña dosis del virus que tenían en sus pequeños cuerpos, tanto que no tardaron en caer una por una.

La gente del público escuchaba la canción y observaba la reacción de ésta con asombro. Lentamente salieron de su trance y miraron a su alrededor.

El alcalde de la ciudad intentó en vano bajar del escenario para correr hacia un vehículo y huir, Fennec yacía muerto en el suelo y Rashi no forcejeó ante los brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza del cuerpo de policía. Aquel día de primavera jamás sería olvidada en la historia de No.6.

Shion cayó al suelo de rodillas, llevándose también a Nezumi quien pareció no importarle, aunque no evitó que cerrara los ojos y jadeara ante la punzada dolorosa en su hombro. Shion lo miró por un momento, mientras intentaba nivelar su respiración, el pelinegro le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

Realmente había terminado ese infierno.

* * *

><p>La gente se levantó contra el alcalde y el laboratorio, logrando apresarlos y llevándoselos para asignar un castigo justo. Pronto el lugar comenzó a vaciarse.<p>

-Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital -exclamó Shion sumamente angustiado, mientras ayudaba a Nezumi a levantarse -Has perdido mucha sangre.

Nezumi no dijo nada, estaba muy débil. Notó que Shion se removía mucho y luego sintió como otra persona sostenía la otra mitad de su peso. Supuso que sería Rikiga, verdaderamente no le importaba. Con lentitud bajaron las escaleras y luego lo volvieron a colocar en el suelo. Rikiga avisó que iría por el auto ya que no podía forzarlo a caminar más.

Elyurias se acercó llorando junto con Karan.

Resonaron pasos en el escenario.

-¡Oigan! -todos identificaron esa voz. Inukashi y Safu venían corriendo sanas y salvas. la primera bajó las escaleras de un solo salto mientras que Safu tomó su tiempo -Lo logramos...

Tenía toda la razón, pero no era el momento de festejar.

La castaña corrió inmediatamente y se abrazó de Shion al verle a salvo.

-¡Shion! ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti!

-Lo siento, Safu -la empujó levemente -Estoy bien, gracias pero... -ladeó la cabeza, dándole espacio para ver, ya había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

Inukashi contuvo un jadeo.

-Dios ¿quién te hizo esto?

- Eso no importa... -gruñó entre dientes.

-Tenemos que atenderte.

-Tu padre ya fue por el auto -Inukashi no quedó conforme.

-No será suficiente -Safu se acercó, quitándose la bufanda que tenía. Se hincó en frente y presionó la zona con ésta. Nezumi apretó sus dientes -No hay que dejar que más sangre salga.

-Vas a arruinar tu linda bufanda -con dificultad se burló el pelinegro.

-No me salgas con esto. Quítate un momento esa caparazón.

-Sí bueno... si tú lo haces primero -Shion los miró con un dejo de nostalgia. ¿Jamás se llevarían bien?

Safu se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de presionar el hombro de Nezumi. La sangre fluía con mayor dificultad y Nezumi comenzó a sentirse mejor, menos mareado y consciente.

Miró de reojo a Shion, en su rostro podía leerse la verdadera preocupación que tenía por Nezumi, jamás lo había visto tan afectado. Pero no solo encontró eso, sino también un sentimiento que se le hizo muy familiar. Era la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando lo veía. Había amor entre ambos y por más que lo evadiera sabía que era verdad. Ahora comprendía el por qué nunca fue correspondida. Era cierto, había perdido contra Nezumi, simplemente nunca fue querida de la manera en que ella quería, desde el día que se conocieron y que ella extrañamente se sintió atraída a Shion, se sintió identificada y quiso pasar cada momento a su lado para protegerlo.

Era egoísta, lo quería solo para ella pero hasta ahora comprendió que nunca fue de su pertenencia. Por más que intentara. Parecía que sí existía eso que llamaban destino ya que desde el día en que se conocieron jamás se separaron y era él mismo destino que se encargaba de unirlos una y otra vez.

Observó al pelinegro que parecía estar un poco relajado. Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento, otra razón por la cual Shion le quería tanto.

-Gracias por protegerlo -susurró, solo para que Nezumi la escuchara.

-No lo hice por ti.

-Lo sé -aclaró rápido, ahora alzando la vista.

Nezumi guardó silencio, confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud.

Rikiga hizo sonar el claxon. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a moverse. Safu decidió no acompañarlos, por más que Shion y Karan le suplicaron, después de todo ya no cabía en el vehículo y solo estorbaría. Quería dejarlos solos, ya se reuniría con ellos.

El auto arrancó, dejándola en medio de ese deprimente espacio. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Si... te lo mereces más que yo. Al final has mantenido tu promesa, idiota - sentía una gran sensación de satisfacción crecer en su interior.

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban vacías, lo cual era buena noticia. Rikiga manejaba como si no hubiera un mañana. A su lado Karan se aferraba del asiento. Elyurias sostenía la bufanda, haciendo presión como Safu rápidamente le explicó. Shion cargaba a Nezumi en su regazo, éste empezaba a cerrar los ojos así que, junto a Inukashi, también se concentró en mantenerlo despierto, porque era la único forma de saber que Nezumi estaba todavía seguro.<p>

La castaña lanzaba de vez en cuando un insulto o reto para mantenerlo consciente. Internamente Nezumi quería reírse pero estaba demasiado cansado como para todavía pensar. El techo del auto le daba vueltas y comenzaba a tener náuseas producto del nefasto olor de su sangre. Shion lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No te duermas, Nezumi -ahora sí el pelinegro rió un poco.

-Jamás te dejaría -sonrió divertido -No es grave.

-Entonces no cierres los ojos- la voz de Shion tenía un deje desesperado.

El otro afirmó con dificultad y como lo prometió se mantuvo despierto en todo el trayecto. Una vez que llegaron al hospital y lo llevaron por los corredores de éste por una camilla, se dio el lujo de cerrar sus ojos.

Todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Dios! ya casi se nos va el fic T-2 cap. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, algo dramatico.

Se ha terminado K y me ha dejado un vacío Dx suerte q habrá segunda temporada, quizás en algún momento escribamos algo de aquellos niños.

Agradecimiento especial a **kuroneko-sakura**, gracias, gracias y muchas gracias por todos tus reviews :D

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Mely**

Awnnn tendrás que comprar más kleenex xDDD Muchas gracias por comentar! Esperamos te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te mandamos un beso! :D

**Sora**

xDDD ¿Por qué el JA JA? Ya sabes sora, gracias por comentarnos, y lo de siempre, ojalá te gusten los últimos capítulos ;.; Te mandamos un besote! xD


	46. Chapter 46

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Bueno un nuevo cap! grax x sus review nxn ya casi llegamos al final DX No saben cuan sentimentales nos pusimos cuando escribimos esto, yo casi lloré DX

**Carlac94: **Por eso es tan especial ;.; Esperamos les guste y lloren Dx Esto ya se está acabando, lloraré!

**Advertencias:**

Drama, Romance, azúcar y otras especias.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLVI**

"Caminos"

* * *

><p>El pitido incesante de la máquina le había hecho despertar como si de un despertador se tratase.<p>

Enfocó la mirada en el techo no reconociendo aquel espacio tan blanco y pulcro, pero luego pudo saber donde estaba. No había nadie en su habitación, pudo reconocer en la silla a lado de su cama el bolso de su madre, trató de levantarse pero una punzada dolorosa en su hombro le hizo retroceder, pudo ver el vendaje asegurando su herida, era algo molesto aún así trató de levantarse sintiéndose algo mareado al poner los pies en el suelo frío haciendo que sus dedos se encogieran y murmurara algún improperio.

De pronto pudo ver la puerta abrirse antes de que se atreviera a avanzar.

- Ne...¡¿Nezumi?! - su madre gritó algo alterada aunque también parecía contenta, era un cúmulo de emociones que no podía descifrar. Casi corriendo se acercó a él abrazándole y viéndole detalladamente - Me alegro tanto que hayas despertado, estaba muy preocupada - dijo al borde de las lagrimas - con algo de esfuerzo paso su brazo por la espalda de Elyurias para calmarla.

- Estoy bien.

- Haz dormido por tres días - Nezumi alzó una ceja ¿tres días? y a el le parecía que había pasado cinco minutos - Tienes que descansar, llamaré al doctor para...

- ¿Y Shion? - preguntó ignorando todo lo demás.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta en silencio.

- Quédate aquí, ya vuelvo - no le había gustado la forma tan decaída en la que lo había dicho y no había respondido a su pregunta, sólo le hacía alertarse, quería ver a Shion, quería ver que estaba bien porque aún no sabía que había pasado realmente con él y si su canción le había afectado de alguna manera.

Trató de avanzar por su cuenta pero sentía sus piernas algo adoloridas, quizás por haber estado tanto en cama.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió frustrando todos sus intentos de avance llegando su madre junto al doctor, el hombre se presentó pero le ignoró no era algo que ahora le interesara saber. El hombre le había pedido que se sentara para comenzar a hacerle una revisión un tanto molesta para él.

- No te preocupes es un efecto secundario por haber pasado tanto tiempo en cama a las horas se te pasará - le explicó - Trata de no mover el brazo izquierdo, la herida aún tiene posibilidades de abrirse así que nada de esfuerzos - Te quedarás un día más en observación y podrás continuar con tu recuperación en casa ¿te parece? - no dijo nada seguía en su propio mutismo.

- Dime ¿te duele el brazo? si tienes mucho dolor le diré a la enfermera que te coloque algún calmante.

- ¿Dónde está Shion? - preguntó un tanto hastiado, la pregunta era principalmente para su madre quien había soltado un suspiro y el doctor le miraba un tanto desconcertado.

- Disculpe doctor, el se refiere a su amigo...

- Ah... Si, ya recuerdo - dijo el hombre volviendo su atención a el - No debes preocuparte, él está bien - Nezumi alzó una ceja ¿por qué el doctor sabía de quien le hablaba? - Está internado en una de las habitaciones contiguas - ya de pronto no le gustaba lo que escuchaba - Tuvo una recaída poco después de que fueras trasladado, debido a su baja presión sanguínea le tuvimos que hacer una transfusión, era un milagro que estuviera de pie cuando llegaron, ahora se encuentra descansando.

Casi en un impulso se levantó para correr salir al pasillo, escuchó a madre gritar y al doctor algo sorprendidos.

El había dicho que una habitación contigua, fue de un lado a otro buscando una habitación con su nombre y ahí estaba, algo agitado tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró a la habitación como un rayo, dentro pudo ver a Karan y Safu que le miraban incrédulas, así como estaba Shion que estaba estático mirándole desde su cama. Tenía que comprobar de inmediato que estaba bien, por eso había salido corriendo.

Vio unas lágrimas asomarse por los ojos del albino.

- Nezumi - dijo Shion tratando de levantarse de la cama.

- Shion...- escuchó a Safu susurrar como si le dijera que no debía levantarse, más él caminó algo rápido para acercarse a él y sin importarle la presencia de las otras dos le abrazó con fuerza olvidándose de su brazo herido.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sintió como Shion se aferraba a la bata.

- Nezumi... tu brazo, debes tener cuidado - escuchó a Shion susurrar mientras se separaban.

- No seas tonto, crees que ahora estoy pensando en eso - tenía unas ganas irresistibles de unir sus labios con los de Shion quien tenía sus mejillas coloradas entiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Pudo oír la voz de su madre y la del doctor entrar a la habitación.

- Ejem...- escuchó a Safu - Nezumi creo que deberías volver a tu habitación a descansar - dijo ella. Claro que ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder si no entraba el doctor y le pedía que volviera a su habitación.

Tuvo que acceder aunque no quisiera, sólo debía pasar un día más allí para que al menos tuviera la libertad de volver a su casa y de ir y venir a donde quisiera, es decir, pasearse por habitación de al lado.

Estar en su habitación resultaba algo exasperante, no había nada bueno para mirar por la ventana, algo aburrido prendió la televisión encontrándose con la primicia que debía seguir en boca de todos.

_" Aún siguen las investigaciones al personal del laboratorio Moon Drop, la actividades de desarrollo de armas biológicas deberán ser llevadas ante la corte y evaluadas por las autoridades de las seis ciudades._

_El alcalde será llevado a la corte suprema para decidir cuál será su condena. Muchos de los habitantes aún siguen en malestar por la pérdida de familiares y seres queridos esperamos una condena justa._

_Y en otros informes no se han reportado brotes de la extraña enfermedad luego de que el evento se saliera de control, algunos espectadores fueron infectados pero milagrosamente ninguno de ellos presentan algún síntoma, los estudios hechos a algunos de los espectadores muestran que las células virales están inactivas, aunque se procedería desarrollar algún agente que se encargue de eliminar dichas células virales por su seguridad"_

- Es raro...- escuchó a su madre entrar a la habitación - Que estés viendo las noticias.

- No me gustan pero no hay nada más que ver - mintió - ¿Qué pasó contigo? - preguntó en un susurro. Sabía que algún proceso de investigación seguramente se habría llevado contra ella, aunque los ciudadanos en aquel momento parecían comprensibles dudaba de lo que podría haber pasado mientras dormía.

- No mucho. Algunas preguntas que responder para la policía. No iré a la corte si eso quieres saber - ella tomó asiento en la silla - Pero siento que debería.

- sabes que...

- Lo sé. Dirás que no es mi culpa, pero la vida de esas personas por un instante estuvo en mis manos. Esas personas nunca podrán tener a las personas que quieren de vuelta. Para ellos debe ser muy doloroso, por eso es que ya no cantaré.

Nezumi miró sorprendido a su madre, quería gritarle por decirle tal tontería, sabía que ella se sentía culpable de lo sucedido pero... no por eso no debía privarse de lo que más le gustaba hacer.

- Eres una tonta si dejas de hacerlo - masculló.

- Aún así tengo prohibido hacerlo, las autoridades fueron muy sutiles con ese castigo, ¿sabes? Al menos no podré volver a cantar hasta que esto que permanece en mi cuerpo desaparezca, no quiero volver a causarle daño a nadie - aún tenía el recuerdo de Rou con un rostro apacible y gentil dándole esa vacuna. Si bien no se sentía con las ganas para odiarle, se preguntaba que era de él en esos momentos.

Nezumi suspiró recordando que él también tenía esas extrañas células en su sistema aunque las suyas funcionaran como antídoto al virus, aun se preguntaba si aquello había sido un golpe de suerte.

- Pero eso no me impedirá actuar, ya sabes - dijo aún alegre.

Nezumi rió.

- ¿Sabes? así como esas personas están fuera de peligro. Shion se ha recuperado, el virus ha dejado de estar activo en él gracias a tu canción. Al final le has salvado y le has protegido como has prometido - Nezumi le miró sorprendido, sólo saber eso estaba contento, sentía que al menos todo había valido la pena - Además como ya te lo había dicho tienes una buena voz, cantas muy bien, tenías que ver como el público te miraba, se te da muy bien.

- sabes que no me gusta - desvió la mirada, aquello era algo que no esperaba repetir.

- Pues a ellos parece que sí, sin querer ya te has hecho muy popular ¿sabes? - ella señaló el televisor viendo uno de los reportajes.

_" Un chico milagroso en el escenario con su canción logró encantar el enjambre de abejas enfurecidas. Aquí tenemos un video hecho por los espectadores durante el disturbio"_

Pudo oírse a sí mismo cantando aquella canción casi sentía una pizca de vergüenza y ganas de matar a ese idiota que en vez de correr por su vida estaba allí grabándole.

_" El joven audaz reconocido como Nezumi, hijo de la famosa actriz y cantante Elyurias ha generado revuelo en todas la ciudades por su hazaña, pero ahora sabemos que se encuentra recluido en uno de los Hospitales de No.6 esperemos pronto a su recuperación."_

De pronto la reportera le hacía preguntas a un grupo de chicas que gritaban dándole ánimos, fue ahí cuando apagó el televisor y quiso que la Tierra se lo tragara.

- ¡Jajajaja! deberías de acostumbrarte, si vieras los regalos que te han enviado, señaló unos cuantos ramos de flores en una mesa que totalmente había ignorado.

Y olvidando que su madre estaba a su lado no le importó palmearse la frente y acostarse con un brusco movimiento. Elyurias sonreía divertida y a punto de lanzar una carcajada.

Nezumi se asomó por sobre las sábanas y observó con detenimiento la flor que yacía en primera fila. De casualidad alguien le había traído un Áster. Esa era la única flor que quería tener en su habitación.

-¿Y venía gente desconocida a dejar estas flores? ¿Venían a mi habitación?

-No- rápidamente negó- Las dejaban en recepción -respondió ella sin quitar esa mueca.

-No las quiero. Deshazte de ellas.

-Oh, vamos Nezumi, no seas así, mucha gente está agradecida, deberías aceptar estas flores que con mucho gusto te vinieron a traer.

-No soporto estar encerrado con flores ridículas, entonces me encargaré yo mismo de echarlas a la basura.

Elyurias suspiró, conocía a su hijo, solo había amanecido mal humorado, nunca se atrevería a destruir esas flores.

-Ni siquiera las habías notado -volvió a exhalar aire. Se levantó de pronto -Iré por un café, no tardaré.

Nezumi frunció la entreceja. Aprovechando que ya no estaba se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia la salida, solo esperando regresar antes que su madre para que ésta no entrara en pánico por no verlo postrado en esa cama. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, aún le dolía la herida que lanzaba leves espasmos por todo su cuerpo por cada movimiento forzado; encontró la habitación que buscaba y sonrió sinceramente.

Antes de abrirla escuchó voces dentro que reconoció perfectamente.

Lanzó una maldición antes de entrar. De inmediato las miradas se dirigieron a él y la sorpresa plasmada en esos rostros tan conocidos le molestaron muchísimo.

-¡Nezumi! -Shion lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa, cosa que lo calmó un poco.

-Vaya, sigues vivo -rió Inukashi, sabiendo que Nezumi entendería perfectamente su burla. El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres también mi autógrafo? Lo siento, pero lo tendrás por un bajo precio - restregó entre ellos tres de de sus dedos. La castaña lanzó una carcajada forzada pero no peleó más.

-Justo íbamos a verte -habló Rikiga con una sonrisa -¿Cómo estás?

-¡Ja! tan solo míralo. Si se anda paseando por todo el hospital entonces está muy bien ya sabes que hierva mala no muere.

-Sí bueno, no iba dejar que algo como esto me derribara -miró a Karan, sabiendo que debía medir sus palabras estando la mujer presente, sobre todo cuando los pleitos con Inukashi se volvían tan ardientes.

-¿Cuándo te van a dar de alta? -Karan inquirió con calma.

-Mañana -intercambió mirada con Shion.

- A mi también -sonrió el albino, muy entusiasmado de que saldrían juntos, casi podía imaginarse la escena.

De momento nadie habló más, incomodando a los adolescentes que anhelaban tener un momento a solas. Rikiga pareció darse cuenta de su desesperada soledad por lo que habló:

-Karan, debes estar cansada, vayamos por un café y algo de comer.

La mujer afirmó lentamente y empezó a caminar. Inukashi lanzó un bufido, estuvo tentada a burlarse de Nezumi pero nunca haría algo como eso con Shion por lo que caminó hacia la salida sin preguntar.

-Mi madre está ahí, ¿podrían avisarle que estoy aquí? -Nezumi informó, agradecido de que todos salieran y pudieran entretener a su madre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró no tardó mucho en acercarse donde Shion reposaba, éste por su cuenta corrió las sábanas y de un salto bajó del mueble. Ambos querían lo mismo. Sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, donde transmitieron tantas emociones de esas últimas semanas: sus mayores miedos, su tristeza, desesperación y por su puesto su amor. Sus cuerpos se buscaron, abrazándose con fuerza, ignorando la herida del pelinegro y la debilidad del albino. Se dieron el gusto de tocarse sin sobrepasar sus límites... finalmente estaban juntos y ya nada podría separarlos.

-Lo siento... -Shion se separó de pronto, tras escuchar el ahogado quejido de dolor de su compañero. Rozó la zona con sus dedos y entristeció la mirada.

-No fue tu culpa -acarició su cabello.

-Lo fue... por protegerme estás herido - esa idea seguía aún arraigada en su cabeza.

-Shion, no me vengas con esto, sabes perfectamente que tú no me obligaste a hacerlo. Yo quería protegerte porque te amo -sí, las palabras salieron por sí solas pero con su consentimiento. Con Shion no temía ser sincero. Tomó al albino de la mano y lo jaló levemente para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y acariciándose mutuamente, hasta que Shion volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Puedes creer que ya todo acabó?

-La verdad es que no -los mechones blancos eran recorridos por sus dedos.

-Estoy seguro... o quiero creer que ya nada nos separará.

Nezumi sonrió.

De repente la puerta fue abierta y al instante ambos se separaron. De ésta ingresó una pequeña niña que en cuanto visualizó el espacio corrió a abrazar a Shion.

-¡Shion! -la pequeña lloraba.

-Lily, tranquila, estoy bien.

-¡Papá dijo que estabas en el hospital! -justo en ese momento Yoming ingresó, a un lado de Karan.

-Shion, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien tío, gracias -la pequeña pareció tranquilizarse, entonces dirigió su vista al pelinegro.

- ¡...Nezumi!-hizo el intento de recordar su nombre mientras que Nezumi sonreía nervioso -¡Eres tú, el que sale en televisión!

-Lily, compórtate.

-¡Papá, es el chico que canta en televisión. Es el amigo de Shion!

-Le gusta esa canción, nada más ve las noticias para ver si pasan la canción -explicó Yoming, en un intento de disculpar a su hija.

-¡Y eres el amigo de Shion! -ahí estaba la verdadera Lily, la Lily sonriente y perspicaz. Se tornó seria de pronto y sonrió cómplice cuando notó lo juntos que estaban -Oye ¿podrías cantar esa canción?

-... Lo siento -miró a Shion -Estoy... estoy algo ronco - la verdad es que no quería entonar ninguna nota, aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de cantar.

La niña ladeó la cabeza. Nezumi desvió la mirada. Imposible. Cantar esa canción prohibida luego de todo lo que había hecho y teniendo a Shion a un lado.

-¡Entonces cántale a Shion!

-¡Lily! Anda ven, vayamos por un postre -y con solo esa mención la niña corrió hacia su padre -Me alegro que estén bien, nosotros ya nos vamos, despídete hija.

Ahora sí, otro momento de paz. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices, ambos sonrojados y apenados por la presencia de la niña.

-Es peligrosa -rió Nezumi por su comentario, contagiando al otro.

Se miraron de cuenta, perdiéndose en los colores del otro, perdiendo noción del tiempo y espacio y perdiendo también la distancia entre ellos. Su cuerpo lo pedía y ellos solo hacían caso a su instinto, sus bocas se buscaron y también sus manos.

Después de todo ya no sabían vivir sin la presencia del otro.

* * *

><p>Ya desde aquel momento habían pasado ya dos años. Habían pasado ya muchas cosas, los días del instituto habían sido dejados atrás, el momento de la ceremonia de graduación, las lágrimas de sus compañeros, las de satisfacción de Safu, al igual que la cara triste y nostálgica de Inukashi, como las hazañas de Ann, que aunque por más que no quisiera admitir les había ayudado a llegar a darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y de tener el valor de aceptarlos. Curiosamente ella se disculpó aunque ya no tenían nada que perdonar.<p>

El joven de cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos miraba con la entreceja fruncida su celular. Se encontraba en una heladería, sentado en uno de los tantos gabinetes cerca de las ventanas y sosteniendo la carta del lugar.

El sonido de una campana resonó en el establecimiento, alguien había entrado.

-Perdón por la tardanza - fueron sus palabras rápidas.

Nezumi sonrió y Shion se acercó para besarle como saludo.

-Y yo que ya iba a ordenar -se sentó correctamente, dejando a un lado su celular.

-Sabes que salgo tarde -tomó el menú y le dio una ojeada -Nunca cambian.

-Pide tu favorito.

Shion se sonrojó, recordando el primer día que lo había pedido.

-Maní, melocotón y manzana -rió por la combinación -Llega un momento en que te acostumbras del sabor.

-Si bueno, mucha gente lo describiría como raro... ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Bien... aún no me acostumbro del todo.

-¿Alguien te molesta? -notó la incomodidad del otro.

-¡Para nada! Solo digo que la universidad no era como pensaba.

-Mmm... no te entiendo.

-Extraño mi uniforme.

El pelinegro lanzó una carcajada que fue interrumpida tras un mensaje recibido. Miró su celular y no pudo contener la mueca de angustia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas a ese sujeto, Frank? Es muy terco. Me ofrece más de lo que acordamos.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? - le miró inocentemente.

-Shion -lo miró serio con deje melancólico -Si lo acepto tendré que irme a No.4

El albino abrió la boca pero de ahí no salió nada más que una "O". La mesera llegó de pronto.

-¿Desean ordenar?

-Yo...

-Dos helados de maní con manzana y melocotón, por favor -la chica anotó con rapidez mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. Rápidamente fue a prepararlos y no tardó mucho en servirlos, en todo ese lapso de tiempo ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

-Nezumi...

-No he decidido nada pero...

Con solo ese "pero" podía comprenderlo todo, aún dudaba.

-Es una muy buena oportunidad ¿cierto? -el albino se tornó melancólico pero al segundo sonrió con seguridad -Entonces tómala.

-¿Qué...?

-No lo desaproveches.

-¿Entiendes la parte de "me iré a No.4"?

-Sí... será difícil, lo sé, pero de todas formas hemos estado tan ocupados que ya no podemos vernos tan seguido como antes..."como quisiera" estamos creciendo y debemos ver por nosotros mismos... Eso no impide que sigamos juntos. Oye, hemos pasado por peores cosas y las hemos superado juntos, esto es igual.

-Nunca nos habíamos separado por tanta distancia - la verdad no sabía con certeza hasta cuanto sería aquello.

-Claro que sí, recuerda cuanto te fuiste a otra ciudad y no supe de ti hasta dentro de cuatro años. Creo que es nuestro destino... siempre nos volveremos a encontrar, a reunir y vivir más cosas juntos. Por algo suceden las cosas ¿no? Y me sentiría muy mal si no tomas esa oportunidad solo por mí, me sentiría alguien muy egoísta; quiero lo mejor para ti y si lo que quieres es irte lo entenderé y seguiremos luchando por lo nuestro... como lo hemos estado haciendo desde aquél día en la guardería.

Entrelazaron sus manos.

-Porque sé que tu harías lo mismo si yo tuviera que irme -terminó el albino un poco sonrojado, sin evitar que una lágrima escapase de sus ojos.

-Tonto, ya estás llorando y todavía ni decido qué hacer con mi vida, ¿qué será de ti cuando desaparezca?

-No desaparecerás... te tengo aquí -señaló su corazón. El pelinegro ya estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras cursis de amor e incluso, siendo honesto, no podía vivir sin ellas -Además tendremos días libres, podemos visitarnos y...

-Tienes razón -suspiró y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

-¿Cuándo te irías? -las palabras salieron dificultosamente.

-No lo sé... olvida eso por un momento. ¡Mira nada más! no has probado tu helado y se te está derritiendo. Eres un despistado.

Shion gritó asustado y empezó a comerlo rápidamente.

-¡Espera te congelarás la cabeza!

Aunque hubiera querido evitarlo ya era tarde, había terminado con un congelamiento y Nezumi le había reclamado. Nezumi se había ofrecido dejarle en su casa pero simplemente se negó diciendo que tenía que comprar algunas cosas aunque la verdad no tuviera nada que hacer.

Si Nezumi aceptaba aquella propuesta se iría muy lejos, sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho. Nezumi y él se separarían. No era como si antes no se hubieran separado, pero después de todo lo ocurrido sentía algo de tristeza por tener que hacerlo.

El estaba tratando de cumplir su sueño estudiando en la universidad de No.6 medicina, era lo menos que podía hacer y lo sentía su responsabilidad para ayudar a las personas y evitar que otra tragedia así se suscitara, Nezumi también se estaba esforzando luego de que su popularidad se expandiera como pólvora había aceptado y aprovechado la oportunidad, pero ahora tenía algo más grande que le podía ayudar a avanzar y eso significaba que podía dejarle atrás, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, no debía llorar, más bien debía sentirse feliz, de cierta manera se daba cuenta de que ambos eran muy diferentes, él quería seguir avanzado y crecer también, llegar a ser el igual de Nezumi. No tenía porque deprimirse, además Safu ya no le consolaría ni le diría cosas bonitas desde que se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar botánica, Inukashi apenas la veía en la universidad preparándose para ser una gran veterinaria, todos se estaban esforzando muy duro y el no podía darse el lujo de estancarse. Además no tenía ninguna excusa, desde que el virus había desaparecido de su cuerpo era como si un gran peso se hubiera quitado de encima pero aún seguía existiendo esa marca en su cuerpo y su cabello decolorado que le permitían recordar con nostalgia que había sobrevivido a aquello.

Se echó en su cama viendo a Hamlet correr rápidamente a hacia él para verlo con un gesto curioso, tan sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y le acarició un poco la cabeza.

Sin querer le había dado a uno de los botones del teléfono encendiendo la pantalla, casi sorprendido miró la foto de protector de pantalla que tenía, era una donde estaban Nezumi y él del día de la graduación en la preparatoria.

- Hamlet ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así de difícil? - el ratoncito le miró y siguió atusándose las patitas, rió sin remedio - Supongo que no hay nada fácil, ¿no es así?

- ¿Shion? ¿Ya llegaste? - pudo oír la voz de su madre desde las escaleras. Había sido algo descortés al haber llegado y no haber avisado. La verdad no tenía ningún ánimo. de nada.

Se levantó con algo de pesadez y abrió la puerta diciéndole que sí, que ya bajaba.

Bajó las escaleras viendo a su madre algo preocupada..

- Vaya, es raro en ti no avisar.

- Lo siento, es que estaba algo cansado - forzó una sonrisa.

- Supongo que con la Universidad debe ser duro, pero te acostumbraras - acarició la cabeza de Shion - Parece que algo te preocupa...

Shion desvió la mirada.

- No es nada, son solo cosas de estudios.

- Ya veo. Ah ¿y hoy viste a Nezumi? - preguntó ella sacando un pedazo de tarta y colocándola sobre la mesa.

- Si...

- ¿Ocurrió algo con él? - dijo ella algo preocupada por el tono letárgico con el que Shion había pronunciado su respuesta.

- No es nada - ella no dijo nada pero le miró fijamente sabía que no podía forzarle a hablar pero sabía que algo pasaba - Es que... Nezumi... él debe irse a No.4 - Karan dejó la taza de café que estaba tomando en la mesa, ahora comprendía el porqué de su decaimiento - Debe irse para cumplir su sueño... pero... aún así no quisiera que tuviera que irse.

Karan se paró de la silla para ponerse más cerca de Shion y darle un abrazo.

- Sé que debe ser duro para ti pero todo va a estar bien Shion, ambos deben forjar sus propios caminos.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces debes esforzarte al máximo Shion, así como él - Shion forzó una sonrisa dejándose envolver en el abrazo de su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

T-1 capitulo, el siguiente ya es el final, saben ya me estoy poniendo sentimiental con esto, - si supieran q desde octubre el fic esta listo XD- , espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente.

Feliz año 2013 a todas!

Respuesta a reviews anónimos:

**Sora** No, no es el final, pero el siguiente sí ;.; Gracias por comentar y seguirnos, tú fuiste de las primeras y de las que nunca se separaron del fic, te daríamos un premio virtual xDD Muchisimos besos y esperamos te guste este capítulo y el final ;.;

**Camilaa **Muchas gracias mujer! xDD No sabes cuánto agradecemos eso, que fuiste fiel a nuestra historia ;.; Con gusto te mantenemos al tanto! Viene otro de No.6 que se va a titular Ratman xDD Y algo sobre K project, si te interesa, pero con más tiempo y dedicación te explico bien de que tratan. Muchos besos :3

**Mely **Muchas gracias a ti por escribirnos xD Eso me ha pasado tantas veces y yo lo he hecho también así que no me quejo tanto xD Muchos besos!

**Rosa D **Lamentablemente el final se publica el próximo jueves :( Aún así nos alegra mucho que nos hayas escrito. Te mandamos un besote!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notas de autoras:**

**Mistralax:** Capitulo Final, snif... voy a llorar. _Tonto final sentimental... por qué no pueden ser simplemente felices y comer perdices y atragantarse y morir para volver a renacer y comer perdices y atragantarse a morir para volver a renacer y comer perdices y..._

No pude retener mi maldad e hice de las mias ;D

**Carlac94: **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este proyecto de inicio/intermedio a fin, tanto los que leyeron y se mantuvieron en anonimato hasta, obviamente, a todos aquellos que dejaron review ;.; Aún no me la creo, me siento feliz por que lo terminamos pero siento un hoyo en el alma (?)

**Advertencias:**

Drama, Lemon -broche de oro-

Nada más que decir que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Serie de eventos<strong>

Capítulo

**XLVII**

"Acto final"

* * *

><p>- Y bien ¿vas a aceptar el contrato?<p>

Su madre había hecho una pregunta directa que no deseaba contestar aunque ya lo hubiera hecho.

- Ya le dije que si, es realmente molesto ese tipo. Al final consigue lo que quiere.

Ella rió levemente.

- Es una lástima, éste departamento se va a quedar muy sólo.

- No es nada trágico, no es como si no fuera a volver.

- ¿Cuándo deberás irte?

- En dos días, ya están haciendo todos los trámites.

- Vaya, sí que es rápido, pero al menos te podré ver cuando vaya a No.4 por alguna presentación - rió pero vio el rostro algo serio de Nezumi - Dime, ¿ya se lo dijiste a Shion?

- Si...

- Uhmm... ¿y qué dijo?

- Me dijo que me fuera, pues eso - dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

- Supongo que debe ser duro para él - puso una mirada melancólica.

No dijo nada más bien no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su corazón se había sentido apretujado al ver a Shion llorar aunque lo hubiera querido evitar, era obvio que estaba triste por sus palabras.

Lo que menos quería era separarse de él de nuevo, aún recordaba las excusas tontas que le había dado para poder irse.

_" Ya no nos vemos tanto, así que no pasa nada"_

Era un idiota, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. De seguro esa mocosa de Safu le habría dado una buena golpiza por lo idiota que era.

Su teléfono vibró indicándole que había recibido un mensaje.

Era su Manager, suspiró con algo de pesadez

_"De: Tipo molesto._

_Hora: 10 pm_

_Enhorabuena, Nezumi, los pasajes están listos, para la mañana._

_Que pases buenas noches"_

Cerró con algo de rudeza la tapa y volvió a abrirlo para teclear rápidamente un mensaje.

_"Para: Shion_

_Buenas noches, Majestad, Mañana tenemos una cita"_

* * *

><p>Era su último día juntos, jamás pensó que se iría tan pronto, apenas recordaba la plática en la heladería y ahora resultaba que sería su última cita. Quería que fuera especial pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerla, apenas y tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo luego de recibir el mensaje de Nezumi en la noche.<p>

Con mucha dificultad se bañó y vistió, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas saldrían por sus ojos sin que nada las detuviese y no quería llorar en frente del pelinegro, aunque seguramente una vez se vieran no podría controlarse.

Su madre lo esperaba abajo, con un bonito regalo para Nezumi; en cuanto se enteró que se iba se llevó buena tarde horneando una de sus especialidades y favoritas del pelinegro, su tarta de cerezas. Pero realmente Shion no quería hacerse cargo del postre durante toda la cita. Porque sí, todo un día con Nezumi, no tenía idea de cómo podrían pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

El timbre sonó y al segundo Shion se tensó. Escuchó a su madre caminar hacia la puerta, mientras él aprovechó para terminar de arreglarse. Tomó una botella de perfume y rocío su cuello con éste haciéndolo toser un poco. Sólo en ocasiones especiales usaba perfume, como en bodas, por ello no estaba acostumbrado a su penetrante aroma.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, casi tropezando y ahí estaba Nezumi, al pie de la puerta y cargando aquella tarta que solo dificultaría el viaje. Se despidió de su madre y le sonrió a Nezumi, sintiendo al instante un ardor en la garganta y ojos.

-Muchas gracias, señora -Nezumi la abrazó.

-Que te vaya muy bien Nezumi, esfuérzate mucho.

-Sí, lo prometo -salieron y empezaron a caminar lentamente sin rumbo alguno. No sabían a dónde dirigirse, tan solo la presencia del otro era más que suficiente.

Nezumi detuvo sus pasos y por ende Shion también. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y solo eso bastó para saber qué quería el otro. Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso y se abrazaron delicadamente como si se tratase de un sueño que podría desaparecer fácilmente.

Se tomaron de la mano y emprendieron su caminata.

-Me pregunto cómo me llevaré esta tarta hasta No.4

-No lo sé -susurró, Nezumi lo miró y Shion le sonrió -¿Podríamos dejarlo en tu casa? No podemos cargarla todo el día.

-Mmm... tienes razón.

Shion bajó la mirada. No tardaron mucho en llegar, no con el tren subterráneo. Cuando fue abierta la puerta, el albino creyó que Elyurias estaría en casa pero se equivocó, ésta estaba vacía y silenciosa. Una parte de él se alegró de sobremanera.

Nezumi llevó la tarta al refrigerador mientras Shion se quedó viendo el paisaje por la ventana con un aire melancólico.

-¿Estás bien? -se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Sí -su voz lo delataba. Con cariño acarició la muñeca del pelinegro.

-No me mientas, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

-Si hablo de eso me será imposible reprimirme -escuchó a Nezumi suspirar y forzar más el abrazo.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirando hacia la ventana, sumidos en sus pensamientos pero conscientes de la compañía del otro.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? -preguntó de pronto el pelinegro.

-Tampoco lo sé -se rió -Hay tantos lugares a dónde ir pero no quiero ir a ninguno. No quiero ir al cine, al centro comercial, al parque... no lo sé, tan solo quiero estar contigo pero en ningún lugar. Quiero sentirte cerca y olvidar todo lo que está a mi alrededor.

Nezumi sonrió de lado, pícaramente.

-Oh, ¿podría ser más específico, Majestad?

Shion presionó el apretón de manos y lo encaró con decisión.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos y no me arrepentiré por ello... sabes que te amo y este es el momento justo para demostrártelo.

-No tienes que demostrarlo, lo sé -acarició su cabello.

-Tu madre no está en casa ¿verdad? -inquirió nervioso y sonrojado. Nezumi rió, fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-Tuvo que ir a un ensayo.

-¿Irá contigo a No.4?

-Después, antes tiene trabajo aquí -lo abrazó nuevamente, ahora recargando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello blanco, detectando la fragancia de madera -Oh, alguien se puso perfume.

El albino se sonrojó notablemente.

-Es una ocasión especial -tomó un mechón oscuro entre sus dedos -O más bien quiero que sea especial.

El pelinegro le tomó del mentón y volvió a besarlo, con más pasión y ansiedad.

-Bien, Majestad, porque haré que no lo olvides jamás.

Shion se dejó besar sintiendo los labios de Nezumi presionando los suyos, el contacto se sentía casi como un corrientazo pero sin dejar de ser agradable, abrió su boca dejando entrar la lengua de Nezumi quien algo ansioso comenzó a profundizar aquel beso. Shion pasó sus brazos por su cuello dejándose llevar.

Nezumi casi al instante se separó un poco no dejando mucha distancia entre ellos, quizás para tomar algo de aire, sus ojos estaban en una fundición de colores y sentimientos.

- Ven, vamos a mi habitación - dijo separándose al fin y tomando la mano de Shion para guiarle aunque no necesitara tal guía ya que sabía el camino de memoria, estaba algo nervioso, ya no era un niño curioso por descubrir aquello pero algo dentro de él se revolvía y apretó la mano de Nezumi de manera casi imperceptible.

Entró siendo guiado por Nezumi quien le hizo una reverencia al entrar pero eso lo hizo avergonzarse más. Aquella habitación no había cambiado casi en nada salvo las sabanas de la cama.

Sintió sus piernas temblar, algo nervioso vio a Nezumi cerrar la puerta de la habitación y acercarse.

- Todavía sigues siendo penoso - dijo riendo.

- Bueno, es que por más que sea... hacer esto...- tartamudeaba.

- Tranquilo, sabes que nada te pasará - Nezumi le tomó del mentón obligándolo a mirarle fijamente.

¿Cómo seria después de que Nezumi se fuera? ¿Cómo sería no ver esos ojos grises y verse reflejado en ellos?

* * *

><p><em>Tomó la mano que Nezumi había puesto en su rostro bajándola, Nezumi algo desconcertado por la acción de Shion quiso preguntar, pero Shion le había clavado un puñal en el estómago, sintió la sangre brotar entre sus labios.<em>

_- Shion..._

_- Nezumi, nunca te dejaría irte de mi lado ¿sabes? - sacó el cuchillo y lo dirigió a la entrepierna de Nezumi._

_(dead end)_

_- (ok esas líneas no iban)_

* * *

><p>Tomó la mano que Nezumi había puesto en su rostro bajándola, Nezumi algo desconcertado por la acción de Shion quiso preguntar pero Shion se había apresurado y había sellado sus labios con un cálido beso.<p>

Nezumi por un momento se sintió desorientado y a la vez sorprendido, era lo mismo que sentía siempre que Shion iniciaba ese tipo de contactos y más si eran de manera sorpresiva. Gustoso abrazó a Shion para comenzar a caminar llevándolo hacia la cama haciéndole recostarse, se detuvo por un momento viendo a Shion con su rostro sonrojado y buscando regular su respiración por el beso.

Tenía que verle detenidamente, quería grabar cada detalle de él en su cabeza, desde sus suaves cabellos blancos, su blanca piel, sus ojos carmesí, sus pestañas, su cálido aliento, esa marca que recorría su cuerpo , el tacto de su piel, todo.

Cerró los ojos por un momento casi dejándose caer sobre Shion pero simplemente se había acercado más para poder tenerle entre sus brazos. No quería irse pero debía hacerlo, era difícil tener que hacerlo, tener que vivir el tiempo que se requiriera sin tener a Shion a su lado.

- ¿Nezumi? -escuchó llamar a Shion con un tono preocupado - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Shion... hoy déjame grabar todo de ti, tenerlo todo de ti... - dijo casi en un susurro en su oído.

* * *

><p>El albino abrió los ojos asombrado pero al instante su rostro se transformó en uno de verdadera alegría, amaba a ese chico y éste también le correspondía. Era un sentimiento indescriptible. En un ataque de emoción que no supo como lo logró, se sentó y lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda. Nezumi casi pierde el equilibrio pero se mantuvo firme.<p>

-Yo también quiero grabarte, para mantenerte en mi corazón todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta volvernos a ver -Nezumi sonrió y rió nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras cursis de cariño pero a veces simplemente no podía con ellas, y menos en una situación como esa, donde sus cuerpos rozaban y en medio de la cama.

Nuevamente recostó al albino, sonriéndole para calmarlo, hacía mucho que no hacían eso y por ello su inexperiencia salía a flote rápidamente, no quería asustarlo o más bien herirlo. Ya que era consciente del procedimiento sabía que el albino no lo tenía nada fácil, por lo que se esforzaría para solo darle placer y no herirlo de forma inconsciente.

Aunque a esa altura la confianza y amor entre ambos sería más que suficiente para sobre llevar el caso.

Decidieron seguir observándose un poco más, después de todo no tenían prisa, tenían todo el día para ellos solos y querían disfrutarlo al máximo. Los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sintiendo su corazón latir al mismo ritmo y tiempo, olvidándose de su contorno y solo pensando en el otro.

Shion se sonrojó levemente, no pudiendo contra la mirada penetrante del otro la desvió hacia su derecha, exponiendo sin querer parte de su cuello. Nezumi se relamió los labios, esa zona lo tentó a probarla por lo que siendo guiado por sus instintos acercó sus labios y dio un beso por encima de la cicatriz que estremeció al chico de abajo.

Continúo una serie de besos, sintiendo retorcer al albino. Se acercó peligrosamente a su boca de donde salían pequeños y entrecortados suspiros y lo besó de forma apasionada, acallando todo jadeo.

-Se ve nervioso Majestad -se carcajeó ante el sonrojo del otro, le encantaba molestarlo, aunque él estaba igual o más nervioso, pero no quería demostrarlo, quería ser quien emanara calma en la relación.

-No estoy nervioso -pero sus manos lo delataban al intentar desabrochar la camisa del oji plata. Pronto la sensación de calor aumentó por lo que se deshicieron de la vestimenta de arriba en ambos. Tiraban la ropa descuidadamente por el suelo, aunque no les inmutó, ahora estaban más concentrados en la sesión de besos salvajes que los dejaba sin aire.

Nezumi recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, llegando a sus caderas y luego tanteando para buscar la cremallera y el botón del pantalón. Entre besos torpes logró bajar la prenda mientras sentía las manos traviesas de Shion recorrer su espalda y aferrarse a ésta. Repartió besos por toda piel que se encontraba en su camino, escuchando extasiado los gemidos ahogados del albino, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Nezumi... -exclamó sin aire Shion, tomando fuertemente la sábana entre sus manos y retorciéndose ante el placer de sentir la lengua del pelinegro en su ombligo. Con solo hablar el susodicho volvió a buscar sus labios, iniciando otro beso más ordenado pero igual de apasionado.

Sus cuerpos se frotaban deliciosamente, más específico en aquella zona prohibida, sacando en ambos un sonoro gemido. Nezumi no tardó en moverse, la necesidad de sentir más al albino arrasaron con su ecuanimidad, terminó de quitar los pantalones y con la misma desesperación se quitó los suyos, lanzando ambos al suelo, lo cuáles emitieron un sonido hueco.

* * *

><p>Ya no podía pensar claramente. Sólo sabía que estaba totalmente expuesto frente a Nezumi. Pudo contemplar el amplio torso de Nezumi sintiendo algo de calor en sus mejillas, sentía la necesidad de taparse al ver los ojos grises de Nezumi recorrer su cuerpo pero sus manos se movieron para tratar de alcanzar el cuerpo de Nezumi como si le pidiera que continuase.<p>

Nezumi le miró algo sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse a más a Shion sintiendo como sus brazos lo envolvían.

Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el cabello albino bajando por su rostro con delicadeza hasta posarse en los finos labios del otro, tomándose el tiempo de juguetear con ellos hasta que Shion abrió su boca permitiéndole introducirse en aquella húmeda cavidad, sintió la lengua de Shion jugar con sus dedos y el tacto de sus dientes perfectos, pronto sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba a esos estímulos sintiendo su parte baja despertar y el calor concentrarse.

Tomó una de las manos de Shion posándola por su pecho como una barra de jabón dirigiéndola hacía la parte más baja para que tomase entre su mano aquella parte de él.

Shion estaba algo desconcertado sintiendo como Nezumi tomaba su mano, estaba un tanto concentrado en humedecer aquellos dedos pero cuando sintió que Nezumi puso sú mano en "aquella parte" casi se ahoga olvidando tragar la saliva pero trató de recuperar el control de sí mismo apretando con un poco de nerviosismo aquella parte. Pudo escuchar un gemido ahogado por parte de Nezumi.

- Shion, no tan fuerte - logró escuchar la voz entrecortada de Nezumi, casi había entrado en pánico pero aflojó un poco su agarre, sabía que había hecho mucha fuerza.

Trató de compensarlo comenzando a mover su mano - algo avergonzado- de arriba abajo.

Escuchó los apagados gemidos y la respiración jadeante de su compañero. En parte lo hizo sentir orgulloso y feliz de saber que podía satisfacer a su pareja, pero aquella acción, tan propia de él, no le permitía desaparecer la vergüenza que seguía mostrándose en su sonrojado rostro. Simplemente no podría aguantar tanto tiempo y lo peor es que aún no terminaba la sesión.

Nezumi echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ahogaba un gemido más. Shion decidió que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad por lo que se empeñó más en el trato acariciando con sus dedos las distintas zonas, subiendo y bajando y viceversa, haciendo leves giros en la cabeza y terminando con una mezcla de todo.

Inevitablemente el pelinegro se corrió en la mano del albino.

Recostó su frente en la almohada mientras recobraba la respiración. Shion sin saber qué hacer le acarició la espalda de forma tierna.

-Ah Majestad, se ha vuelto bueno en eso -Shion se sonrojó notablemente.

-¡No digas cosas así! -lo empujó y Nezumi ahora le sonreía de forma cínica -No puedo creerlo, no hables cuando estamos haciendo... esto.

-Tranquilo Majestad, está con su fiel caballero, no lo olvide -Shion ladeó la cabeza pero aceptó el beso que vio venir -Y ahora es su turno.

El color se intensificó en el rostro del oji rubí y su pareja se rió con gracia. Shion comenzó a dudar, aunque a esas alturas sería una cobardía y tontería, sobre todo cuando, siendo honesto consigo mismo, él quería también sentir a Nezumi lo más cerca posible.

No agregó nada a la plática, simplemente abrió sus piernas con timidez y exhaló aire. Nezumi llevó uno de sus dedos al pequeño orificio, rozando el exterior y sintiendo al segundo la estrechez de este.

-¿Listo? -el albino afirmó, mientras tomaba una de las almohadas para tapar su rostro, cosa que no le gustó a la rata ya que al segundo se la arrebató y la lanzó lejos -Te lo dije, quiero ver y sentir todo de ti. Además no deberías estar avergonzado, somos una pareja que ha hecho esto un par de veces.

El albino sudó frío ante las sinceras palabras que sabían eran ciertas. Prometió que se esforzaría para que ese momento fuera único, especial y que permaneciera en sus mentes para siempre. Tomó coraje de quién sabe dónde y afirmó con la cabeza. Nezumi sonrió ante la chispa de seguridad que emanaban los ojos rojos del otro.

Introdujo un primer dedo que movió con lentitud. Shion ahogó un quejido al sentir una segunda invasión que tras varios segundos lo acompañó un tercero. La sensación era incómoda de por sí, sentirse explorado con tres dígitos creaban en él dolor pero también placer.

Pasando el tiempo finalmente el dolor agudo desapareció, perdiendo la batalla contra el placer. Por cada movimiento no podía evitar gemir de puro éxtasis, cosa que incrementó tras una pequeña estocada que llegó más profundo en él.

Nezumi, excitado como antes, retiró sus dedos y no perdió tiempo. Dirigió su miembro a la entrada.

Tragó un poco de saliva deteniéndose para mirar a Shion quien tenía los ojos cerrados esperando que avanzara. Con algo de malicia se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Estás listo? - Shion entreabrió sus ojos para mirarle algo avergonzado. La verdad prefería que Nezumi no le torturase preguntándole algo obvio pero parecía disfrutar de hacerlo. Siempre lo ponía aprietos y justo en ese momento que no había otra respuesta pero le resultaba vergonzoso realmente hablar en esas condiciones -Parece que no.

Nezumi había proseguido con aquellas preguntas torturadoras. Pudo ver el rostro despreocupado de Nezumi, tendría que hablar a fin de cuentas.

- Si lo...estoy - sus mejillas se encendieron aún más.

- No resultaba tan difícil decir eso - dijo con burla.

- Claro que... - Shion se vio callado por un beso que le tomó por sorpresa a la vez que sentía como Nezumi hacía presión en su entrada y poco a poco con lentitud iba abriéndose paso en su interior al tiempo que una leve punzada dolorosa azotaba su cuerpo, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la sensación.

Cuando Nezumi finalmente separó sus labios su respiración agitada se hizo sentir, al tiempo que un gemido se escapaba de su boca al sentir a Nezumi avanzar más hasta detenerse suponiendo que era todo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que ambos lograran calmar sus respiraciones y Nezumi avisó a Shion que comenzaría a moverse a lo que éste respondió asintiendo.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud saliendo un poco de Shion, pudo ver como éste rápidamente se aferró su espalda con sus manos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave gemido de placer, a lo que Nezumi comenzó a moverse poniendo un poco más de velocidad en las estocadas provocando que se apegara más a él.

El sonido de sus cuerpos al unirse y los gemidos de placer era lo único que inundaba la habitación oscura.

- Shion...- escuchó que Nezumi le hablaba. Se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro - Tú eres sólo mío.

Shion quiso reírse ante el comentario pero con el movimiento de Nezumi le era casi imposible al menos hizo el esfuerzo de balbucear algunas palabras.

- Eso lo sé... yo nunca... haría esto... con nadie más que... no seas tú - Nezumi sonrió satisfecho evitando reír para enfocarse en lo que hacía.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad conforme pasaban los segundos, pero lo extraño era que por cada estocada en vez de gritar de dolor lo hacía de mero placer. Era una sensación indescriptible, una combinación peculiar que lo hacía sentir caliente, lleno, satisfecho y excitado. Aunque era obvio, después de todo estaba siendo doblemente estimulado, su miembro rozaba entre sus vientres.

Pensando en el momento, viendo sus cuerpos unidos, perlados de sudor y desnudos lo hizo sonrojarse en un segundo pero a la vez una invisible sonrisa se apareció en su rostro.

En definitiva no podría hacer eso con alguien que no fuera Nezumi, nunca.

El pelinegro embistió con salvajismo, siendo cegado por las sensaciones en su miembro y los gemidos del peliblanco que lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su ancha espalda. Incluso sentía las uñas del otro clavarse en su piel cosa que lo extasió de más y lo motivó a moverse más rápido.

Shion jadeaba, muy cerca de su oído. Nezumi quiso reírse, el chico inconscientemente hacía cosas que lo excitaban más, movimientos y acciones sensuales que tenían como consecuencia más ferocidad en sus movimientos.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza, presintiendo que venía el final de ese acto carnal. Shion arqueó la espalda tras recibir en todo su cuerpo una descarga eléctrica, una que ya no recordaba. gritó y apretó el abrazo. Nezumi no tardó en correrse.

Cayeron en el colchón, que notaron más suave que hace unos minutos. Ambos sudados y agotados. Sus labios se buscaron por última vez, antes de que el pelinegro saliera por completo de su cuerpo y se acostara a su lado.

Sentían que volaban en nubes y que pronto caerían dormidos. Shion se estiró un poco y buscó con sus manos las sábanas que pronto cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos. Se volvieron a abrazar.

-Te amo -susurró el albino, parpadeando constantemente para mantenerse despierto. Nezumi sonrió con ternura y acarició su cabello.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p>-Ya te lo dije, el transporte sale a las nueve en punto.<p>

-Pero tienes que llegar antes por cualquier cosa, es bueno prevenirse.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron cómplices.

-Shion te preocupas más que yo -se burló, caminando aún más lento, queriendo poner más nervioso a su compañero. De inmediato el albino infló sus mejillas y lo tomó del brazo para apresurarlo.

-Si yo no me preocupo ¿quién lo hará? Ya me imagino, si por ti fuera apenas te estarías levantando.

-Tampoco soy tan irresponsable.

Elyurias se rió y Karan compartió la carcajada. Dejaron que los chicos se adelantaran, aunque a esa distancia escuchaban perfectamente la discusión. Shion básicamente lo arrastraba por los corredores mientras Nezumi aplicaba fuerza para frenarlo. Sería gracioso si ambos se cayeran.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la estación, el final del camino, el punto donde se separarían. Ahí fueron conscientes de su realidad. Ambos bajaron la mirada, evitando la del otro por sobre todas las cosas. Un silencio fúnebre se hizo entre ellos, la cuál fue rota por Karan.

-Que te vaya muy bien, Nezumi -se despidió con una sonrisa. Abrazó al chico, recordando lo pequeño que era cuando conoció a su hijo en esa guardería.

Nezumi se despidió con la misma euforia, después de todo quería a esa mujer.

La siguió Elyurias, aprovechando el abrazo para susurrarle algunas cosas maternales, indicaciones simples y anticuadas que Nezumi solo aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo. Esfuérzate mucho.

-Sí mamá. Y apresúrate con tus proyectos aquí.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ya sabes, en cuanto termine me reuniré contigo.

Las dos dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás, volvieron a intercambiar mirada y caminaron hacia la salida con el objetivo de dejarlos solos.

-Así que ya es el día -murmuró el albino, alzando la mirada por fin -¿No te escribió Inukashi?

-En la mañana, un lindo mensaje lleno de veneno -rió con trabajo.

-...Nezumi... lo sabemos, es otra etapa, otro obstáculo -su voz se empezó a quebrar -Que sabremos superar porque ya lo hemos hecho - su mente había comenzado a divagar.

-Shion, no empieces -dijo cansado, no tenía la suficiente fuerza mental para hablar de lo mismo. Sonrió de lado y lo tomó desprevenido, unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, después de todo sería el último en mucho tiempo. Shion abrió los ojos impresionado pero no tardó en reaccionar y a aportar al beso que fue volviéndose lento y cariñoso -Te amo, es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Shion afirmó con la cabeza. Se volvieron a besar.

-Esfuérzate.

-Tú igual. Conviértete en un buen doctor...

Y con aquella frase Nezumi se había despedido. Algo en su interior pareció quebrarse, sentía que sus ojos se le aguaban y le picaban. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería. Vio las puertas del tren cerrarse frente a él, mientras veía a Nezumi marcharse con una mirada comprensiva, señalándole hacia abajo cosa que no comprendió.

Por un momento se quedó en el trance repitiendo en su cabeza aquella escena. De pronto de se vio arrastrado a salir de aquel episodio viendo como su madre le ponía una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Shion... tranquilo Nezumi va a estar bien...

- Lo sé - trató de ocultar esa sensación de vacío que ahora se abría paso en su ser.

De pronto recordó lo último que vio de Nezumi. Abajo.

Bajó la mirada encontrándose a sus pies el pequeño ratón café con nombre de masa frita.

- ¿Cravat? - dijo casi incrédulo tomándolo entre sus manos. El ratoncito simplemente se atusó sus patitas y dejando salir de su boca lo que parecía ser una pequeña cápsula - ¿Pero qué tienes ahí? ¿No deberías estar con Nezumi? - recordando que Nezumi había decidido llevarse a ambos ratones.

Obviamente Cravat no le respondió y tan sólo soltó la cápsula en su mano.

- Shion, debemos irnos- escuchó de pronto a su madre algo lejos.

- Si ¡ya voy! - de dio prisa colocando a Cravat en un bolsillo de su camisa junto a aquella extraña cápsula.

Al llegar lo primero que había hecho era meterse a su habitación. Karan ni se molestó en replicar seguramente pensaba que debía ser duro para él.

Algo más desahogado sacó a Cravat de su bolsillo que parecía algo ansioso de ver a Hamlet. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto cuando sacó la cápsula.

Estaba preguntándose qué debía ser. De una manera u otra no le encontraba lógica. Se preguntaba si era realmente algún tipo de medicamento, pero le parecía totalmente raro, ¿de verdad Nezumi le había dejado eso? Una idea de pronto cruzó su mente y decidió separar ambos extremos de la cápsula notando en su interior un pequeño trozo de papel enrollado.

Rápidamente lo abrió y pudo saber que era la letra de Nezumi, de pronto una gran emoción se expandió por su pecho, algo ansioso comenzó a leer la nota.

" Shion, no me hagas preguntar esto dos veces. Esperaré tu respuesta cuando te vea de nuevo. Revisa tu bolsillo"

Casi quiso reír por la manera en que estaba escrita la nota, era como si Nezumi estuviera allí de verdad. Pero qué había querido decir...¿su bolsillo?

* * *

><p><em>" -Una pregunta más. ¿Es cierto que piensa tomarse un descanso después de su última interpretación aquí en No.3?<em>

_- Bueno ya lo he considerado. Además es un buen momento, ya luego me pondré al día._

_- Debe ser duro para usted tener tantos compromisos._

_- Así es - sonrisa._

_- Díganos ¿en su vida amorosa y tiene a alguien especial? Sus fans están muy atareadas con esa pregunta._

_- ¡Jajaja! Se puede decir que sí, por eso tengo que volver._

_- Bueno, muchas gracias por responder nuestras preguntas. Desde aquí Aki Mizuki reportando desde..."_

- ¡¿Shion?! ¡Tierra llamando a Shion! - la voz de su amiga le hizo despertar del trance en que había quedado.

- Perdona Safu es que...

- Sí, sé que te pasa, es culpa de ese idiota - ella vio con una mueca cansina a la pantalla de televisión que estaba cerca de ellos donde se proyectaba el rostro de Nezumi.

Shion la verdad se sentía extraño cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Nezumi en los medios, era como si de verdad estuviera a su lado pero a la vez muy lejos. Había pasado mucho tiempo para él. Cuatro años, ahora se había convertido en un buen doctor, aunque aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Ambos se habían esforzado por conseguir aquello que los afanaba.

Vio a Safu frente a él, ella se había convertido en una excelente investigadora en el campo de la biología, era brillante cosa que no debería sorprenderle pero aún lo hacía.

Ahora sus caminos se habían cruzado por sólo unos segundos ya que tenía poco tiempo para siquiera charlar.

- Así que... ¿volverá? - ella tomó un sorbo de la taza frente a ellos.

- Eso parece - sus palabras parecían balbuceos, creía que era mentira, que debía ser un sueño como tantos otros en los cuales Nezumi le visitaba y el le daba la bienvenida, pero aquella terminaba siendo lo que era, un sueño... trató por seguridad de peñizcarse la mano y dolió un poco. Era real, entonces si estaba frente a Safu tomando un café.

- ¿Shion?

- No es nada. Es que... no me lo creía.

Ella sonrió rozando su mano.

- ¡Shion! ¡claro que es real! - dijo enérgica levantándose de golpe - Deberías estar contento.

Shion dibujó una suave sonrisa. ¿Contento? no creía que esa palabra alcanzara a expresar lo que en ese momento sentía, era una extraña sensación en su cuerpo como si fuegos artificiales estallaran en su estómago.

De pronto su teléfono vibró desde el bolsillo de su bata, casi olvidándose de aquella extraña sensación de malestar y felicidad lo tomó. Era un mensaje de texto:

_" De: Nezumi_

_Hora: 5:47 pm_

_Llegaré en el tren de las diez."_

El teléfono se le cayó de las manos. Ahora si sentía que se iba a desmayar o algo parecido.

- ¿Shion? No luces...

- Safu, tengo que volver al módulo. Muchas gracias por el café - se despidió lo más rápido que podía. Lamentaba no poder quedarse un poco más a charlar pero necesitaba adelantar lo que había dejado pendiente en ese momento.

- ¿Doctor? Ya vuelve? ¿no es su hora de descanso hasta...

- No pasa nada, pásame esos informes, por favor - pidió a la enfermera.

- Tome. Disculpe pero...- ella le veía detenidamente - ¿Le ha pasado algo bueno? - Shion la miró algo confuso - Discúlpeme, es que realmente se ve muy... feliz.

- Si, algo bueno va a pasar hoy - dijo con una sonrisa.

Shion estaba algo avergonzado de que de verdad se le notase aquello pero realmente no podía ocultar su felicidad se veía traducida al nombre de Nezumi.

- Esos son todos por hoy, si quiere se puede retirar ya vendrá el médico de guardia.

Asintió para tomar sus cosas y despedirse, vio con cuidado el reloj que marcaba las diez en punto. Con mucha prisa se apresuró en llegar a la estación. Dejando escapar el aliento había llegado y ahora estaba frente a la estación, el lugar lucía vacío, pero no era el tipo de horas al cual se estaba acostumbrado a ir, además no eran muchos lo que viajaban a esas horas.

De pronto recordó rápidamente algo que había guardado en su bolsillo. En la palma de su mano estaba un anillo de plata. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo saber el significado de esa joya pero sabía bien cuál era su respuesta. Deslizó el dedo anular por viéndose extraño pero era como si formara parte de él.

Estaba frente al andén por donde debía llegar el último tren de esa noche. Revisó nuevamente la hora marcando las 10:45pm, pero no daba señales, había escuchado de las pocas personas que permanecían allí, seguramente esperando a alguien también, que quizás era un retraso. Pero aquello solo hacía acrecentar la ansiedad que sentía.

De pronto pudo identificar un par de luces desde el oscuro túnel y el gran tren llegando con todos sus vagones, su corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

Las puertas se abrieron y algunas personas con cara de cansancio, otras de alegría salían y se encontraban con algunos de los que estaban allí.

Se quedo parado allí viendo de un lado a otro ¿Dónde estaba Nezumi?

Comenzó a buscar casi con desespero. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que comenzó a sentir que debía estar soñando despierto...

Ya casi todos habían abandonado la estación, sólo estaba él sintiendo que quizás su corazón iba a estallar.

- Señor, despierte, debe bajar - escuchó de pronto una voz que provenía dentro del vagón.

- Ya salgo. Maldición me quedé dormido.

Entonces su mundo se detuvo al ver a Nezumi asomarse por las puertas con una cara de sueño. Sus ojos se encontraron y como si algo mágico hubiera pasado el mundo parecía haber desaparecido.

Sus pies se desapegaron rápidamente del suelo y su cuerpo se movió con rapidez mientras sus brazos se abrían.

Nezumi simplemente lo había sentido irreal pero el peso de Shion chocar contra su cuerpo y la sensación de perder el equilibrio rápidamente le trajeron al mundo real.

Permanecieron por un instante callados como si quisieran respirar la esencia del otro.

- Shion...- se atrevió a hablar Nezumi primero.

- Bienvenido, Nezumi - fue lo que dijo Shion levantando su rostro dejando ver un rastro de lágrimas que le eran incontenibles en ese momento. Nezumi levantó su mano comenzando a limpiar el rastro húmedo.

- He vuelto - abrazó con más fuerza a Shion. Pero pronto Shion pidió que separaran - ¿Qué ocurre?

* * *

><p><em>-¡Es que me casé con Safu!<em>

_- Y yo con Ann, Shion, comprendí q ella es maravilloza (dejando la trolleadera...)_

* * *

><p>-Es sobre... la nota que dejaste... - Nezumi abrió sus ojos sorprendido causando Shion le mostró su mano - Quiero estar contigo... por siempre.<p>

- Me honra con su respuesta, Majestad - acercó a Shion tomando su mentón con su mano para depositar sus labios sobre los de Shion.

Atrás habían quedado los días de la guardería, cuando se habían conocido, los momentos de colegio, las angustias de la enfermedad que amenazaba su vida, el laboratorio Moon Drop, Fennec y Rashi, todos aquellos eventos. Un nuevo comienzo se daba para ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

_Mistralax: No pude evitar poner las lìneas troll demàs XD disculpenme esa, Carla trató de detenerme DX_

Gente, estamos muy agradecidas de que nos hayan seguido semana a semana durante la publicación de éste fanfic hasta el final, hace casi un año que comenzamos con éste proyecto, sentimos mucha nostalgia ahora que ya hemos terminado el recorrido, toda la vida de estos niños en 47 capítulos que espero hayan disfrutado mucho nxn Se despiden **Carlac94** y** Mistralax.**

Para aquellos que quedaron con dudas acerca de pequeños huecos en la historia pues aquí les respondemos:

Bueno Ann solo fue un Plot device para que nuestros protas estuvieran juntos, así q digamos que se fue muy lejos con Roy a una granja o es la piloto del avión donde Nezumi va a No.4 - q casualmente se hubiera estrellado y Nezumi quedará en coma y Sion morirá al ser alcanzado por un trozo de metal del asiento de Nezumi- y todos felices XD?

Rashi, se escapó y se fue a las montañas a volverse un viejo GAR como Rou y ser un leñador al estilo Comando...

Y si querían segunda temporada. Aquí el preview:

_"Serie de eventos en la vejez"_

Sumary: Nezumi con taquicardia y Shion con Alzheimer

Nezumi: Shion ¿y mi pañal?

Shion: ¿Qué es un pañal? ¿Quién eres tú?

Y no se preocupen y esperen nuestros siguientes proyectos, ya vamos trabajando en uno de No.6 y K-project.

Proximamente:

No.6:

_Con la fuerza de un león, ojos de tigre, agilidad de gato y la inteligencia de un ratón, Ratman se mueve ágilmente por las calles de la ciudad gótica para salvar a los indefensos, de día es conocido como Barnaby Broocks un joven metrosexual cualquiera... (?)_

K- project:

_De la época de los caballeros, las hombreras; El sendero de las rosas y el caballerismo guiarán a Kuroh en una travesía épica para estar junto s Shiro, quien es custodiado por los malvados reyes que... (?)_


End file.
